


A New Luck

by PettyPunk



Series: Legacy of Hope [1]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: 48 Character Killing Game, A Bunch of Writers Because Nearly 50 Characters Is Too Masochistic For Just Me, Multi, Other Ships To Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-01
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:08:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 18
Words: 180,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25007458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PettyPunk/pseuds/PettyPunk
Summary: Forty-Eight Students awaken in Hope's Peak Academy, to find themselves at the mercy of Monokuma and his many machinations. Their only means of escape? To commit the perfect murder, without being caught in the process. Can there be any hope amidst the overwhelming despair? (AU featuring the cast of all three main games.) [Part One of the Legacy of Hope Series] [Repost from FanFiction under Crit Fail's name]
Relationships: Amami Rantaro/Asahina Aoi, Celestia Ludenberg/Shirogane Tsumugi, Mioda Ibuki/Oowada Mondo
Series: Legacy of Hope [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1810552
Comments: 22
Kudos: 117





	1. Opening Ceremony: Act One

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [A New Hope](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/662740) by Crit Fail. 



> So this is a repost from Crit Fail's Fanfiction and will be updated alongside it. There was already a long-running series that this story is a reboot of, and our community has a discord server that is linked in my profile so if you like what you see here come join us! Crit Fail is the Main writer for the first 3 chapters, after that Petty Punk is. Bellatrixshine, Magus1108, CelestialSkyDragon, and JCW18 also help with writing such a large cast!

**7:31 A.M Day One**

**First Floor**

**Classroom 1-B**

Hajime Hinata suddenly sat up off the floor, as he took in a sharp breath. His green eyes widening as he saw another boy his age crouched next to him. The boy had messy, off-white, shoulder-length hair, light grey-green eyes, and very pale skin. "Glad to see you're alright. I've been trying to wake you for a few minutes now."

Hajime rubbed at his forehead a moment, an acute headache was centered between his brow. "Where exactly are we?...and how did we get here?" he asked as he slowly glanced around the dilapidated classroom. Noticing the iron plates affixed to the windows, along with the security camera situated in the corner of the room.

The white haired teen offered a pleasant smile, before resting a hand upon his chin. "Judging by our surroundings and what I've seen thus far? It seems we're at Hope's Peak Academy. There are others here as well. It seems we are to convene in the Gym very shortly. I spoke to some of the other students, they seem to know as much as we do. In any case, I wanted to remain here with you, until you awoke."

Hajime was quiet for a few moments, before allowing a trace of a smile to form across his lips. He offered a slight incline of his head. "Thank you. I owe you one. This is confusing enough without being late for orientation. My name is Hajime Hinata by the way."

"Think nothing of it Hajime. My name is Nagito Komaeda, The Ultimate Lucky student. Though admittedly it's a rather pathetic talent. I hardly deserve to be here." Nagito sighed softly before he fixed his gaze upon the other boy. "I couldn't help but notice you didn't mention your own talent though. If you don't feel like sharing, that's quite understandable." he smiled slightly.

The other boy was quiet for a moment. "Ultimate Talent," he whispered a moment. "I don't remember anything like that. I guess I should say, that I don't remember what kind of talent brought me here. I know that must sound bizarre," Hajime frowned slightly.

Nagito's eyes widened slightly. "Very curious. In any case, I'm sure it will come back to you. Care to join me? I thought I'd go ahead and head to the gym. Meet our other peers," he mused with a thin smile.

Hajime slowly rose to his feet, as he nodded his head. "I hope you're right Nagito," he paused as he glanced at the clock a moment before his attention flickered back to the white haired boy. "Can't say I disagree with that idea. I'd rather not be the last one to arrive. Thanks again for not ditching me here."

"Not a chance. Our best hope is to stick together. I hope we can become good friends going forward," Komaeda mused as he made his way towards the classroom door.

A small smile pulled at Hajime's features as he shoved his hands into his pockets, before following after the other teen. It had certainly been a bizarre start to the day, but not entirely unpleasant.

Though he had no idea how quickly all of that would change.

* * *

**7:44 A.M Day One**

**First Floor**

**Classroom 1-A**

"Hnn? What's going on?" Naegi murmured in a dry voice.

He slowly lifted his head up off the wooden desk as he'd been resting on, before blinking as he tried to gain a sense of his surroundings.

"Where in the world am I?" he asked aloud. He rubbed at his eyes with his jacket sleeve, before realizing that he was clearly in some sort of classroom. Then it suddenly a series of vivid memories hit him. That's right he remembered reaching Hope's Peak Academy. Had he simply fallen asleep and lost sense of his bearings? He tried to convince himself of that notion. However, he couldn't help but feel a sense of doubt settle in his stomach.

The sight of the iron plates on the windows only seemed to further add to his worry. Then, of course, there was a security camera, watching him from the corner of the room.

"Oh thank goodness, I was wondering if you'd ever wake up!" a soft feminine voice announced causing Naegi to let out an involuntary cry.

The boy promptly flipped back out of his chair. His head collided with a thunk against the hard floor a moment later.

"Some luck..." the boy muttered as he rubbed at throbbing pain, in the back of his head. Slowly though he'd craned his head up to see the source of the voice. His mouth nearly fell ajar as recognition immediately dawned upon him.

The beautiful looking girl before a sailor uniform which was white with a mix of light and dark blue colors in certain areas of the dress. She had a pretty pink bow tied to her neckline while she had long pair of dark blue socks going up all the way past her knees and to her thighs. Her shoes were brown and quite modest which seemed to go quite well with her outfit. Her hair was long and was a dark sapphire color that seemed gleam brightly against the light. Lastly, her eyes were the same color as her hair, which made her more appealing to as she smiled cheerfully down at him.

"I'm sorry if I startled you Naegi. When you didn't stir, I decided I'd stay with you until you came around. Do you remember me? We went to the same middle school together."

The boy's eyes widened as he tried to control the drumming in his ears as he suddenly bolted to his feet. "M-Maizono? Of course, I remember you. You were so popular and I...well I was pretty much the exact opposite. " he muttered with a downtrodden expression as he snuck a peek back at the girl's face, before flushing a bit. _'She's so pretty, she's almost like a doll she's so perfect.'_ he mused to himself.

"Naegi I am not a doll, you know. I am alive!" She giggled out with smiled, as Makoto gave a surprised look at how she was able to read his thoughts.

"Huh? Oh crap did I say that out loud?!" The boy said with wide eyes while Sayaka continued to giggle at his expression.

"I'm psychic," she said seriously for a moment as Makoto looked at her with a startled expression. However, after a moment, she gave a childish laugh at his expression.

"Just kidding. I just have a really good intuition that's all." She continued to giggle at the boy's embarrassed expression for a moment, before continuing to speak.

"And you silly boy, of course, I remember you Naegi. I'm just so glad I know someone here, we should hang out sometime. Maybe after we sort out what's going on?" she suggested with a soft smile.

It took a few seconds for Naegi's brain to catch up, as he felt a bright smile tugging at his lips. "I-I'd love to Maizono," he offered in response before scratching his cheek. "Uh, do you have any idea where we are or even how we got here?"

The Idol smile only diminished marginally as she shook her head. "I mean obviously we're in a classroom but I don't have clue how we ended up here. I did find this though," she said as she produced a poorly drawn pamphlet for the boy to see.

"Orientation at eight? This looks like something a kid would draw, it even looks like it was done with crayons. I-I had heard Hope's Peak was eccentric, but this is just beyond bizarre. To be honest, the last thing I remember was arriving outside the school and then everything is a blank afterwards," Makoto admitted with a puzzled expression.

Sayaka nodded thoughtfully before reaching out to gingerly pat one of the boy's hands. "Well silly boy, there's only so much we can find out from sitting here right? Let's go see what's going on for ourselves. We're definitely not alone, maybe this is just some elaborate setup the school plays on new students."

The Ultimate Luck blushed from the physical content as he sheepishly nodded his head. "Y-Yeah, I'm sure you're right. It's probably just some weird initiation. S-Should we get going?"

"Mhmm, we don't want be late on our first day!" Maizono chirped in a bubbly manner as she pulled one of his arms into a hug before gently guiding him towards the hallway door.

* * *

**7:57 A.M Day One**

**First Floor**

**Hallway**

Kaede's soft gasp suddenly filled the long hallway, before she suddenly burst out of a large locker. The sound of voices and footsteps had seemingly awoken her from a slumber. The blonde stumbled forward a moment, before her vivid purple eyes began to dart around the dimly lit hall.

It seemed as if she was in some sort of school. Was this some sort of elaborate prank? If so it wasn't particularly funny.

The girl had shoulder-length light blonde hair, which was adorned with a few silver music note hairpins. She was wearing a high school uniform, which consists of a long-sleeved white shirt. It was complemented with a light purple vest adorned with an insignia and a brownish-red tie. She had on a purple skirt adorned with a black music staves and note pattern. In addition she had on purple stockings, that reached below her knees. She wore a pair of comfortable beige colored shoes. Situated upon her back, was a simple white backpack.

Her slender digits traced the air as if they were brushing along the ivory keys of a grand piano. It was a nervous tick of sorts, her eyes fixated further down the corridor. The Ultimate Pianist, nearly let out a scream as she heard a sudden bang in one of the nearby lockers.

She hesitated for a few moments, before steeling her nerves as she moved closer. A short bated breath escaped the blonde, as she wrenched the locker open suddenly. Her eyes widened in surprise, as she made out the silhouette of a boy as he stumbled out of the locker. He lost his footing as he promptly crashed into her. A moment later they both lay against the floor in a tangle of limbs.

Kaede's face heated up slightly, as she felt the boy pressed against her. She huffed after a second, as she pressed her palms against his chest as she rolled him off of her. "Jeez there's better ways to meet girls, then tackling them ya know?" she muttered as she promptly stood up, and began fixing her vest and skirt.

The boy who was still on the ground looked up with a mixture of embarrassment and mortification etched on his face. He was rather handsome from what Kaede could see. He had short black hair, fair skin, and very feminine eyelashes. His eyes were a striking grey color, though she couldn't make out his entire face due to a black cap he had pulled down, which obscured part of his face. He also wore a high school uniform, which was black with five buttons on his right, another two buttons on his left and attached was a high school logo. His pants along with his shoes seemed to be in black; the same color as his uniform and cap.

"I-I'm so sorry. I was trying to get out when you opened it. I-I think the door was stuck," he stammered slightly in a timid manner. He glanced up a moment, before averting his gaze, as a faint flush graced his face.

Kaede's chiding look slipped away after a moment. She offered him a warm smile, before extending a hand down to him. "Hey, I'm not really mad. I was just mostly teasing you. Seems like we're in the same boat. I don't suppose you know how we got here?"

The timid boy hesitantly took her hand, as she helped him to his feet. "I-I well no actually. I just remember being accepted to Hope's Peak Academy," he paused a moment, before shaking his head. "I remember arriving outside the entrance, but then everything just goes black from there."

"You too huh? We'll we really are in the same jam. It's alright though, we'll figure it out together. Oh, that's right, I almost forgot. I'm Kaede Akamatsu, Ultimate Pianist at your service." The blonde once more offered him a warm smile.

The boy stared at her a moment, before finding his own voice again.

"I'm Shuichi Saihara. The Ultimate Detective, though I don't really think I deserve that title," he admitted quietly. Despite his confusion and concern, he could help but feel a faint smile tugging at his lips from Kaede's demeanor. Even as a stranger, she'd quickly put him at ease.

Kaede pouted slightly. "Shuichi. We're going to have to work on your confidence. There's no way Hope Peak would have scouted you if you didn't deserve it. So believe in yourself alright?"

"But even if you say that I just don't feel like I'm that special. I'm…" he trailed off, as he suddenly heard a chiming sound in the distance. "Was that a school bell?"

The Pianist nodded in response as she cupped a hand to her ear. "Uh-huh, and I can hear voices coming from further down the hall. We should see what's going on."

"Yeah. Seems like we're not alone here," the Detective mused thoughtfully.

"Well, that only makes sense. There should be a lot of people, if this really is Hope's Peak. Come on Sherlock, I'll be your Holmes," she quipped softly as she grasped at one of his hands, before lightly ushering him forward.

Shuichi's eyes widened marginally. Her hand was so soft, so delicate, and not to mention warm. He felt his face flush again. "My Holmes huh?" he laughed nervously.

"Well yeah. Can't have one without the other right? As your friend I have to make sure no one gets the idea, to try and stuff you back into that locker," she smirked slightly.

"W-wait you think someone would really do that?" The boy asked as she ushered him down the hallway.

"Hey don't worry so much. I was just teasing you, though you really do need to relax. I've got just the song in mind to help you after we get settled," she mused with a light smile as she hastily guided Shuichi down the hall.

* * *

**8:06 A.M Day One**

**First Floor**

**Gym**

"Ungh! Mukie I'm so bored! How much longer are we all going to just stand around like this?" a leggy blonde questioned as she folded her arms before offering a mock pout.

The Ultimate Soldier let out a soft exasperated sigh before letting one of her shoulders slump. However despite her audible response, the corners of her lips twitched into a hint of a smile as she regarded her sister. "I'm sure it won't be much longer Junko. From my understanding, most of these classes are organized in groups of sixteen. If I had to guess we're only missing a couple of people now."

Junko's pout only seemed to intensify. "Like I totally knew that already Mukie! But is the headmaster or whoever really gonna make us all wait because two bums didn't show up on time?!"

"Fear not Miss Enoshima! I shall make it clear that tardiness is inexcusable. They will be properly reprimanded!" a boy in a white jacket declared in a booming voice.

A guy sporting a pompadour haircut grunted in disapproval. "Shit, can you be any damn louder? Who gives a jack if someone is late? How the hell did we end up here anyway?"

Sayaka pursed her lips thoughtfully as she nodded in agreement. "I wouldn't have worded it that way, but Owada does make a good point. Has anyone else noticed how there's no staff or anyone aside from us here?"

"Hmph, it doesn't take a rocket scientist to discern that something is clearly amiss. I will be keeping a close eye on all of you, until we have more answers," a tall blonde boy said in a cold manner.

"Master Togami, please perhaps now isn't the time to be so brusque?" a girl donning a maid outfit suggested as she lingered next to the boy.

"Given our present circumstances, his caution isn't unwarranted. I would be lying if I said I wasn't just as paranoid," a lavender haired girl remarked.

"Woah, let's not stress out! I'm sure this is just how this school does things ya know? Heck I bet someone is getting a big laugh outta watching us squirm!" An older looking boy remarked as he flashed a grin before rubbing at his stubble.

"...Hiro you never take anything seriously. If this is someone putting on a show, they're quite the showman," a petite redhead with a witch hat remarked.

"Hah or someone captured us and is planning on harvesting our organs!" a spiky haired boy laughed wildly.

"O-O-Our organs?!" a timid voice squeaked as a petite looking girl paled in response.

"Nonsense! They will have to face the devas and the power of the Underworld itself to claim any such prize from me!" a heterochromatic eyed boy stated.

A quiet chuckle escaped Makoto before he responded. "Hey, let's just take a breath alright guys? I'm sure there's a good explanation for all of this. That doesn't involve some hoax or organ harvesting. Whatever the truth is, we'll handle it together."

"I couldn't agree more. All of you are a talented bunch, there's no reason to fear the unknown!" Nagito spoke up with a thin smile.

Before anyone else could respond the doors to the Gymnasium parted once more…

Kaede and Shuichi made their way through the open door, and into the massive gym, where they felt countless stares fall upon them.

Standing before the duo was a plethora of other students. In total with them included they numbered at Forty-Eight students. The chatter in the room wilted slightly at their arrival, as numerous gazes flitted towards them. Each of the other students had their own unique look and aura about them. After a few moments, the Ultimate found his voice as he stepped forward.

"Wow so all of you guys, are new students as well?" Kaede asked curiously. There was a small twinge of excitement in her tone as she gazed around the expansive Gymnasium

"Yeah… We are all new here. Today was supposed to be our first day in class. Though I'm not sure how we got here in the first place. It must be Magic," a petite girl with red hair mused. She reached up to adjust her hat, that gave her the appearance of a witch.

"Magic?" Kaede questioned as she stared at the short girl.

"Mhmm I have no doubt. I Himiko Yumeno, the Ultimate Mage am certain of it," the girl declared in a nonchalant manner.

"Atua has yet to bless me with an answer, but I'm sure he will gift me with the knowledge soon enough!" another girl exclaimed with a serene smile

A tanned skinned brunette smiled enthusiastically as she practically bounced in place. "I'm just glad to see so many new faces. I hope they don't keep us waiting too long, I'm starving!"

A short plump boy offered a sharp grin, as he stared at Asahina. "Mon cherie, don't you worry. I'll whip up anything you desire, it's important you don't lose your...scrumptious figure," he mused aloud, earning a couple of dirty looks from several of the females surrounding him.

A dark haired girl offered him a dark glare as she crossed her arms. "Look at me like that and I'll cut your tongue out."

"That goes double should I see your eyes ogling Asahina again," a tall muscular girl said in a menacing tone.

A stern voice cut through the chatter as Kiyotaka marched towards the late arrivals. "I would be lax in my duty if I didn't chastise you both. I hope you have a good explanation for being so late. What part of eight A.M was hard to understand?"

"It is unacceptable!" Roared another student with a more serious and intimidating appearance than the first boy. "If you are going to be successful in school then you must follow the rules to a T! Like in any other sport I have coached!" The giant man's statement seemed to cause several of the others to visibly flinch.

"W-Well you see we sort of..." Shuichi trailed off feeling anxious from the various looks he was receiving.

However before he was forced to continue, the Pianist cut in as she puffed out her chest.

"Will you both give it a rest? We woke up in a pair of lockers! We had no idea where we were much less what time it was!" Kaede snapped as she tapped her foot impatiently.

"While I do appreciate your respect for tenants my upperclassmen, I believe a bit of understanding should be shown. Despite what anyone says, this is clearly an irregular situation," a masked boy commented in a reserved tone.

"Hehehe, irregular? Yeah that's one way of putting it," a small purple haired boy with a mischievous grin commented.

Ishimaru's frown buckled a bit before he adjusted his collar. "I will grant you a stay on a formal warning. Just try to be punctual going forward."

"Y-Yes of course," Shuichi responded curtly as he anxiously adjusted his cap.

"So counting those two, that makes Forty-Eight. That should make three full classes, though I wonder if that is everyone…" A heavy-set boy with a

childish voice observed, before pushing his glasses back to his forehead.

A sigh escape Hajime who loosened his tie. "I had hoped that with their arrival something would happen. Though that doesn't seem to be the case. So where does that leave us now?"

Nagito extended his arms as he offered a reassuring smile. "We should take this chance to get to know one another. Only by building our bonds can our hope flourish. I believe that is a foundation of this school."

Feeling a bit awkward with all the conversation surrounding him, Naegi sheepishly rubbed the back of his head as he mustered up the courage to speak up. "Um… How's it going? I'm Makoto Naegi, and I'm the Ultimate Hope "

"Huh, what's an Ultimate Hope?" Hagakure asked with a puzzled expression as he rubbed at his chin.

Nagito's eyes seemed to sparkle. "I believe it means he is a talented individual who inspires those around him. What a splendid gift he has!"

"Tch, sounds pretty lame to be honest," a tall blonde remarked before popping a gummy into her mouth.

"Ooooh! I wanna go next if we're doing introductions! I'm Asahina Aoi! The Ultimate Swimmer and I'm super pumped to meet all of you!" she exclaimed earning several smiles in return.

"The hell?! Now's not the time for friggin' introductions" a tall boy with a striking pompadour exclaimed.

Kaede huffed as she folded her arms across her chest, before speaking up. "Why not?...What's the harm in getting to know everyone? We should all work together and start by introducing ourselves."

Shuichi couldn't help but feel a faint smile gracing his lips, as he shyly eyed the Pianist. 'I wish I had half of her confidence.' he mused to himself.

The biker grumbled, before rolling his eyes. "Yeah whatever! Do want you freakin want."

"I agree it would be wise for us to make introductions, before we delve any further into this mystery," a pale girl dressed in gothic attire offered, before she continued to speak. "I mean, how are we supposed to talk to each other if we don't know each other's names?" Her statement caused seemed well received, as many of the students had begun to break off or form queues for introductions.

Makoto wasted no time in following suit. He glanced over his shoulder, to see Maizono in the distance preparing to do the same. No sooner than he'd taken a step forward, he was cut off by one of the loud boys who'd reprimanded Shuichi and Kaede.

The boy who stepped forward wore a clean pure white student uniform, with golden buttons lining all the way up his shirt. A red armband with the words 'Hall Monitor' written in white on it, was wrapped around his left arm. He also had a shiny bronze medal, with a red ribbon pinned just above his shirt pocket.

"I am Kiyotaka Ishimaru! I believe in following the rules that make up the backbone of our society! Let's work together and make this a fine year," he said in a loud voice, more than likely his natural voice, before going up to shake hands with Naegi.

"So you are the Ultimate Moral Compass. I guess that makes a lot of sense. I heard about you, before coming here," Naegi said softly, as he shook Kiyotaka's hand. "You received top honors every year at the private school, you went to before coming here right?. It's nice to meet you."

"Indeed! I have also been the president of the public morals committee since I entered middle school," The Ultimate Moral Compass said, before ending the handshake with Makoto.

"You can call me Taka. Though curiously I thought you were known as the Ultimate Luck from what I read online.."

This caused the boy to give a faint blush of embarrassment. "Yeah honestly that was my given talent, but before arrived here I was granted a new talent," he laughed nervously.

"Then it seems we share more than one thing in common," a voice remarked, as a boy their age with long white hair stepped forward to eye Naegi for a long moment.

Ishimaru bowed once, before turning to depart, leaving the pair to their introduction.

Naegi shifted a bit uncomfortable under the eye of the other boy. "Um I'm sorry I didn't catch your name." he started a bit uncomfortable.

A faint smile teased the boy's lips. "Sorry it's just strange meeting another person like me, however it's clear to me you are far more special than I ever could be. My name is Nagito Komaeda. Though I find it disgraceful to admit. I'm known as the Ultimate Luck," he offered as he extended a hand towards Naegi.

Naegi blinked. "I-I wasn't aware Hope's Peak allowed more than one student with the same skill set, but I guess maybe you got all the good luck because my luck is anything, but great. Though maybe I was given a new talent to distinguish between the two of us," he laughed half heartedly as he lightly shook the other boy's hand.

Nagito's smile deepened as he shook Naegi's hand a moment, before taking a step back. "Perhaps that is true. However, I trust you hope will burn brighter than any luck ever could," he offered before he turned and began to walk away.

Makoto's brow furrowed slightly. _'He seems nice if not a bit eccentric. Least he's friendly enough though,'_ he mused with a faint smile, as he saw a girl and a boy approaching him next.

The boy seemed a bit flustered, as the light haired blonde ushered him forward along with her. His black cap was pulled down obscuring much of his face. The girl's purple eyes softened, as she offered Naegi a small smile.

"Hey, nice to meet you!" she offered as she offered a brief incline of her head. "Oh that's right. I should probably start by introducing myself. My name is Kaede Akamatsu. As far as this school is concerned, I'm known as the Ultimate Pianist. Though I think it's sorry of silly, I just love making music that makes people smile. Most people just call me a piano freak," she mused a light smile still gracing her features.

"Ultimate Pianist? That's incredible, especially if you can bring joy to people. I think that's really special Kaede," Naegi offered her a sheepish grin. "Oh and if you didn't catch it earlier, I'm Makoto Naegi. The Ultimate Hope, though I'm not sure if my talent is actually a real one," he laughed halfheartedly as his gaze flitted from Kaede, and to the boy standing quietly behind her.

"Hey don't sell yourself short Makoto. I'm sure this academy chose you for a reason." The Pianist smiled, before blinking, as she promptly nudged the boy beside her with an elbow. "Don't mind Shuichi. He's really great, he's just sort of shy."

Shuichi cleared his throat as he stepped forward and lightly adjusted his cap, before extending a hand. "Sorry, I'm not used to such big crowds. I'm Shuichi Saihara, the Ultimate Detective." he shook his head slightly. "Well, at least that's what they tell me."

Makoto offered a small smile as he extended his hand to meet Shuichi's. "Sounds like we have something in common," he chuckled.

Kaede chuckled slightly. "Uh-huh sounds like it. You both are as timid as they come. Though you both seem to be really nice guys," she mused as she fiddled with one of her hairclips. "We probably should keep moving Shuichi. We're going to be exhausted by the time we're finished meeting everyone. Nice meeting you again Naegi," she offered with a bright smile.

Shuichi smiled slightly as he nodded towards Makoto. "Nice to meet you. I think Kaede has taken it upon herself, to make sure I actually socialize. I'd hate to disappoint her," he chuckled quietly.

Naegi couldn't help but smile as he regarded the pair a moment longer. "Kaede take good care of Shuichi. I hope we get to see each other again," he called out as the duo slipped out of sight.

"Sheesh. I thought he was going to bust a nut all over her, in the middle of these fucking people," a feminine voice said behind Makoto, causing him to jump slightly. The boy wheeled around, to see a tall blonde girl standing before him. She had bluish-grey eyes and a pair of goggles that rested on top of her head. She wore a pink sailor outfit, that seemed a size too small. It did little to contain the massive amount of cleavage, that spilled out of her top. She offered him a wicked grin. "Shit, you should have seen your expression shrimp. I thought you were gonna pass the hell out."

Naegi rubbed the back of his neck slightly. 'Well she's definitely unlike anyone else I've met so far.' "Heh you got me. I guess I'm still on edge, because of how weird all of this is. Oh I'm Mak-"

"Makoto Naegi. Yeah yeah, I heard you before. You can be honest though...you were late because you were pumping a load between Maizono's big jugs right? Hey, no judgment, she has some nice tits. Oh yeah, names Miu Iruma! The gorgeous girl genius was known as The Ultimate Inventor. I'm sure you've heard of me, or at the very least one of my inventions." she flashed him a wicked grin, as she folded her arms across her chest.

Makoto's face had shift from mortification, to anger, to plain embarrassment in a matter of a few seconds. "N-nice to meet you Miu.." he stammered, as he felt overloaded at the moment.

"Shit shrimp I'm just fucking with you..." she laughed as she waved her hand dismissively, as she walked off. "Get an eyeful while you can," she called out, before cracking up into another fit of laughter.

'Well I can't say she's not interesting..' he sighed quietly, as another girl approached him.

She wore a traditional black with white outlined sailor student uniform while having a red sash just under her neck collar. Her hair was long dark brown and tied into two huge braids that swayed behind her as she walked closer to the boy. Big round and clear glasses were placed over her nervous grey eyes, as she eyed Naegi. It was as if she was trying to decide whether she could actually introduce herself or not. The only thing that really was different about her clothing was that her skirt seemed to be longer than any normal sailor uniforms he'd seen thus far.

"N-Not that you will remember my n-name like Miu, but… I'm T-Toko… Toko Fukawa... the Ultimate Writer…." She said nervously as if Naegi would reject her alright for just saying her name. Makoto thought for a moment as he remembered an article on his forum thread about Toko. The thread had said that she was a literary genius and legend for not only be able to write a masterpiece of writing but also making her first masterpiece at the age of ten years old. Yet when Makoto looked at her, she was the exact opposite of what he'd expected. She didn't seem very friendly or passionate, but rather nervous and terse.

"…. W-What? I-It's not polite to stare you know…" She said nervously as she pushed her two index fingers together, causing Makoto to flush feeling embarrassed. However before he could apologize for staring Toko's expression suddenly became one of distress before yelling out, "Stop staring at me as if I were a filthy creature!"

"F-Filthy creature? No, I just thought-" Makoto tried to say as he wanted to defuse the misunderstanding, but before he could do so Toko continued to get angrier at him.

"I-I know what you 'just thought'…!" She said with her heat in her voice as she seemed to glare a bit murderously at the boy. "You just thought that you'd n-never seen such a u-ugly woman before. You just t-thought it was s-so funny...!"

"N-No, I didn't think anything like that," Naegi sputtered as he tried to diffuse the situation.\

"D-Don't bother trying to lie to me!" She said as she pointed an accusing finger at the 'lucky' student.

"I know it's true! I know you can't stand looking at me! Well whatever, I don't really care…. I am used to it…" After that, she started to walk away from the stunned Naegi. He couldn't help but feeling a mixture of confusion and sympathy. Clearly, she had a severe inferiority complex.

He found himself lost in his thoughts as he suddenly bumped into something. At first, he thought it was a wall, but then he suddenly realized it was a boy. A large one at that. Makoto could only sputter slightly as the boy wheeled around to face him. He had a very serious expression. He was a very tall and muscular teen. He had a noticeably angular face and long, messy brown hair. He had red eyes that were framed by a pair of glasses. The boy wore a brown suit and matching brown pants, green tie, and no shoes. A bug terrarium was strapped around his body, the strap matching the color of his tie.

"O-Oh I'm so sorry. I wasn't paying attention," Makoto stammered slightly. To his surprise though, the boy's expression softened as he offered Naegi a pleasant smile.

"Oh! Sorry for scaring! Gonta scary-looking. Most people not wanna talk to Gonta when meeting for first time. So, like gentleman, Gonta say thank you! Thank you for talking to Gonta at all!"

Naegi blinked as he stared at the other boy for a moment. He realized he'd drawn the wrong conclusion, and immediately kicked himself. "N-no you're not scary Gonta. I just startled myself. I'm Makoto Naegi, The Ultimate Luck. It's nice to meet you," he offered, before extending his hand.

Gonta's expression broke out into a wide smile. "Oh... right! Gonta need to make introduction now! Ummm... Gonta's name is Gonta Gokuhara. Gonta's talent is Ultimate Entomologist. Gonta want to become gentleman! Becoming true gentleman Gonta's goal!" He mused as he nodded his own head. After a moment he stared at Naegi's hand, before reaching out to shake Naegi's hand with both of his massive hands. "Gonta pleased to meet you Makoto."

"Hehe right back at you big guy," Naegi laughed sheepishly, as he rubbed the back of his head.

"I see you've made another friend Gonta," a soft voice said, drawing Makoto's attention as he saw a girl appear next to the entomologist.

She was a tall young woman with long, knee length, cerulean hair . Her eyes are soft teal color. She wore a pair of rimless glasses with white temples. Her uniform consisted of a knee long pleated skirt, adorned with six white buttons on her waist; her skirt seems to be held by suspenders. She wears an orange bow, black socks ending under the knee, and grey shoes. Her blazer has two pockets on both sides and is adorned by the same white buttons as her skirt.

"Yes! Gonta making lots of new friends Tsumugi." The large boy smiled happily at the girl.

The girl smiled softly at his expression as she politely bowed her head towards Makoto. "I'm happy to hear that Gonta. You're Makoto Naegi right? My name is Tsumugi Shirogane. I'm the Ultimate Cosplayer," she offered a faint smile. "That's probably surprising though to hear, since I'm so plain right?"

"No that's not true. I don't think you're plain at all. I bet Gonta feels that same way too," Naegi smiled, as he tried to offer a queue to the larger boy.

The towering boy nodded his head. "Makoto right. Gonta not think Tsumugi plain at all. Tsumugi ultra pretty," he offered as he nodded his head in agreement.

The Ultimate Cosplayer blinked for a moment, before adjusting her glasses. "I don't know if I believe you both, but it's kind of you to say." she mused, before she bowed her head once more. "I should probably keep moving though. Who knows when the headmaster will show up. It was nice to meet you Makoto" she said as she offered a wave of her hand, before disappearing into the crowd of students.

"Oh Gonta should be going too. It's gonna take Gonta a long time to remember everyone!" the Entomologist exclaimed as he offered a final smile, before trudging off.

Naegi smiled as he offered a wave, as the burly teen drifted out of sight.

'Huh now that I think of it. It's kind of strange no one has shown up yet. We were suppose to be here at eight. Are they just letting us have a chance to meet one another first? Either way it's kind of odd.' Makoto mused as his gaze flicked to the clock. 'Almost a half hour past eight. I guess I shouldn't complain though, there's still so many people I haven't met.'

* * *

**8:30 A.M Day One**

**First Floor**

**Gym**

Like most of the other students, Hajime had been taking the opportunity to get to know his fellow classmates.

He suddenly came to a stop, as a boy approached him. The redhead had a very loud style. His inner shirt was short and had a red splattered painting of a skull right next to the bottom of his shirt. He wore a white jacket that held all kinds of metal pins stuck onto it. His pants were a sleek black with two leather belts, with metal studs on them, holding it up. Silver colored metal rings encompassed almost all of fingers on each of his hands. The shoes he wore were white, with black laces.

He looked more like a punk rocker, than a school student.. But what really sold the feel of him being a punk rocker was his head area. His hair was a normal length, but spiky and a fiery red tint. His ears had silvery earrings in them, and he had a small goatee wrap with a small band streaking down his chin. His expression was one of mischief and merriment as his blue-grey eyes stared at Hajime.

"Yo! The name's Leon Kuwata, the Ultimate Baseball Star. What's up?" Leon offered in a fierce, but friendly tone. Hajime instantly got the sense that Leon was the type, who could make friends with anyone he met. What surprised Hajime though was his title. He certainly didn't look the part.

"Wait, you're the Ultimate Baseball star?! You look nothing like I'd imagined," Hinata admitted out loud.

"What? Were you expecting a kid with a shaved head or something right?" The redhead asked, as he crossed his arms in annoyance.

"Huh, no… I was just expecting, well, you know. Someone who looked more like a traditional baseball player. I think I remember seeing a picture of you, before in a magazine, but you look totally different now."

"What!? Aw man, you found that picture of me playing baseball? Ugh I hate that picture!" Leon groaned as he scowled.

"This is not cool. I mean SO not cool. I didn't have a choice, okay? Shaving your head like that is part of the national championship regulations. But now I refuse to cut my hair. And I'm not going to dye it back to normal, either!" The more he seemed to talk about baseball, the more irked and annoyed he seemed to get by remembering it.

"….Actually can I be totally honest with you I don't like baseball. Like, at all. I have never gone to a single practice."

This surprised the reserve course student, as it suggested that all of Leon's wins had come from pure skill rather than practice.

"And as soon as I got accepted here, I decided to quit baseball for good! I have my own dream for the future!" He stated with a grin.

Hajime quirked a brow at that. "That's pretty incredible Leon. If you don't mind me asking...what's your dream?"

"My only path in life is getting into music!" Leon exclaimed with a fist pump.

"I am going to be a singer, so all I need is a songwriter and a guitarist, and I'm set! Feels good to finally be on the right track! Anyway, it was nice meeting you and I am thankful for finally telling someone of my dream. I'll catch you later!" With that Leon waved his hand as he slipped off.

Hajime's focus settled on a new pair students. Two of which he hadn't met yet, a girl and a boy. The girl was of common height with a rather slim physique, although Hajime could make out lean muscle on her frame as he approached the pair. She has red eyes and long, dark brown hair that was held back into pigtails. She also had a beauty mark under her left eye. She was wearing a scarlet-colored sailor outfit, accompanied by thigh-high socks of the same color, a black plaid skirt with a slight green tint, and brown ankle boots. She had a very serious expression, whereas the boy next to her couldn't be any more different.

He had spiked purple hair that's grown out both at the top and bottom of his head and a short goatee. His eyes are a warm lilac tint. He also has a slightly tanned complexion.

He wore a tee-shirt with a red design resembling a half of a face or a mask, on top of that he wears a long sleeved dress shirt with a breast pocket. On this shirt are black buttons which are currently not in use. On top of that, he wears a long, purple overcoat with a galaxy design inside it. However his coat wasn't on properly, instead, he wore his left sleeve and left the right side of the coat to drape over his shoulder. His purple pants matched his coat and were rolled up over his ankles. He also wore grey slippers with a strange, cloudy pattern.

"I'm not interested in getting to know any of you." The girl's terse tone could be heard.

"Hey don't be like that Maki Roll. Getting to know everyone here is part of the experience," the boy exclaimed with a fierce grin.

"Maki Roll?" She stared at him with a scrutinizing stare, as the boy threw his hand up in Hajime's direction.

"Hey man is this crazy or what?...I didn't know the class sizes were so freaking big here. Oh right I'm Kaito Momota, The Ultimate Astronaut. Nice to meet ya," he offered with a grin.

Hajime found it strange, as he glanced between the pair. The boy put him at complete ease, while the girl made him very wary. He allowed a wry grin to cross his face. "You can say that again. I was always under the impression that each class at Hope's Peak was capped at sixteen students. Maybe this is multiple classes or something. Anyways nice to meet you both, I'm Hajime Hinata. I'd tell you what my talent is...but I don't have a clue," he admitted with a frown.

Maki eyed him suspiciously, while Kaito merely waved his hand dismissively. "Hey bro no worries. I'm sure we'll get all of that sorted out soon enough. So don't lose any sleep on it. Hey Maki come on, don't just stand there. Introduce yourself." The Astronaut grinned wildly at her.

The petite girl scowled slightly, as she folded her arms. She averted her gaze, before speaking lowly. "I'm Maki Harukawa, the Ultimate Child Caregiver," she offered simply, before falling silent.

Hajime simply stared in surprise. 'She's the Ultimate Child Caregiver? I would have never guessed that.'

As if reading his thoughts the girl sighed as she swept an errant hair from her face. "I don't even like kids particularly, but for some reason they like me. I think we're done here for now," she mused as she turned and strode away.

"Quite a charmer," Hajime muttered quietly.

"Hey, she's not so bad. They say kids have a sixth sense about people. So she can't be that bad," he grinned. "Anyways got a lot of people to meet. Catch you later man," he said as he threw his hand up, before walking off.

After Maki and Kaito were out of sight, a very strange looking boy approached Hinata.

He was quite tall and slim. He had rather pale skin and long blackish blue hair. He had rather narrow golden eyes, and his mouth is covered by a black mask with a zipper on it, giving him a peculiar appearance. He wore a dark green military-style uniform with matching knee-high black boots. The uniform consisted of a white shirt underneath it, a dark green button-up, a red band around his left arm, a dark green cap, and a decorative chain dangling from it. He wore what appeared to be some kind of locket around his neck. Both of his hands were completely covered in bandages.

"Kekeke you must wonder, Who is this? Yes... I shall make that clear first. My name is Korekiyo Shinguji. I'm known as the Ultimate Anthropologist," he offered as he folded an arm across his chest, before bowing his head slightly.

Hajime regarded the strange boy a moment, before bowing his head in return. "I'm Hajime Hinata. I would offer my talent, but I'm not sure what it is," he mused. "If you don't mind me asking...what all does Anthropology entail?"

"Ah, I see you are curious yes? Anthropology... studies customs, legends, folk tales, songs, and much more. There may even be customs in your daily life, the origins of which you are not aware of. For example... certain aspects of birthday or new year celebrations. Anthropology sheds light on traditions and customs such as these, through rigorous analysis. It is a study that examines the thought behind culture, faith, and customs," Kiyo offered in a low manner.

"That's actually very fascinating. You must have seen a great deal of the world," Hajime mused thoughtfully.

"You're quite right. The good, the bad...and everything in-between," the taller boy offered. "If you have any further inquiries, don't hesitate to seek me out after orientation. Until then Hajime." Kiyo offered another brief bow of his head before he turned and strode off. 'He certainly an odd one. Then again...no one here is exactly normal.' he mused to himself, as he noticed a heavy set boy walking towards him.

He wore only a simple looking grey jacket over his white long sleeved shirt. He had large black pants and had a pair of white tennis shoes, but also had an orange neck tie with a blue arrow pointing up wrapped comfortably around his neck. A small orange backpack was wrapped onto his back while having a few anime key chains attached to the ends of the zippers. His face almost looked like a hamster, and he had simple looking round glasses over his eyes. Lastly, his short black hair was smoothly combed out with only a really small strand of hair sticking out.

"I…. am Hifumi Yamada, the Ultimate Fanfic creator!" he offered in a childish tone, as he offered another bow.

"You must tell me, how much do you know about the world of 2D art?"

"World of 2D?" Hajime quirked a brow in response.

"Well, in that world, I am well known and supremely well regarded as the Ultimate Fanfic Creator. I once thousands of copies of my fan comic at a festival," Hifumi said in a proud yet smug tone. "Though some people just didn't get it. Ah well… I am sure if you observe my work, you can comprehend its greatness immediately! My work has a deeper meaning."

"And what meaning would that be?" The other boy asked hesitantly.

"It's all about embracing our basest urges…" Hifumi said shamelessly as he adjusted his glasses once more as Hajime, blinked at his comment, before shaking his head thinking it was probably wise to not inquire any further.

"Anyway, it was nice meeting you. If you ever want to talk about certain Fanfics, dream pairings, or my work, look me up after the orientation." Giving one last bow, Hifumi wandered off no doubt to express his greatness to anyone else who'd listen.

Hajime sighed quietly as he folded his arms. _'He seems nice, but I'm not sure I'm eager to get too close to someone, who's embracing the base urges.'_

The next boy to approach looked suffice it to say a lot more 'normal' compared to some of the more eccentric characters in the group. He had hazel eyes and short, spiky brown hair and wore a simple dull green hoodie. He had on a pair of black jeans and red and white sneakers.

The pair simply stared at one another for a moment, before the other boy offered a weak smile. "Hey I'm Makoto Naegi, Ultimate Hope or that's what they tell me anyway," he chuckled halfheartedly.

Hajime nodded after a second before a faint smile crosses his features as well. "My name's Hajime Hinata. I know this probably sounds strange, but I can't actually remember what my talent is. Though it seems like I'm not the only one experiencing some memory loss. You don't by chance remember how you got here do you?"

Naegi raised a hand to his chin as his brow furrowed for a moment. "No, you're right. I don't have a clue either. I thought at first it was just me, but it seems like we're all in the same boat. We just have to stay positive, and I'm sure things will work out in the end. I'm sure you'll remember your talent in no time," he mused with a grin.

Hajime scratched his cheek a moment, before allowing his shoulders to slump. "Well, I guess I can't argue with that, least it helps that we're not alone. It was nice meeting you Naegi, hopefully, we'll be able to talk again once everything gets settled down."

Makoto nodded. "I'd like that man. I'll catch up with you later for sure," he said as he made his way out of Hajime's sight.

"You too huh?" A voice could be heard from behind Hajime, causing him to tense suddenly. He turned to see a petite looking boy with a mischievous grin.

The young man had a rather refined face. He had a short stature, with a thin build, and pale skin. He has purple eyes and short, wavy purple hair. He wore a white suit with multiple straps wrapped around his arms, two straps hung loosely around his legs. His shirt is ripped at the hem. He has multi-colored buttons running down the middle of his shirt, and he has military badges on his right. He also had on a pair of black and purple slip flats, and a checkered patterned scarf. "I said, 'you too?' Hard to believe I'm not the only one who can't remember their talent."

Hajime's eyes widened in surprise. "Wait so you don't know yours either?"

The boy's expression flickered to amusement before suddenly a chortle escaped him. "No that was a lie. I'm Kokichi Oma, The Ultimate Supreme Leader."

"Ultimate Supreme Leader? What kind of talent is that?" Hajime questioned as he regarded the suspicious boy. "And why lie about such a thing, in the first place?"

Kokichi shrugged. "You'll come to find that when it comes to me, the truth and lies are exchangeable at will. It's more fun that way. Maybe I'm just lying about my talent. Then again maybe you're lying about forgetting yours. I guess we'll find out won't we Hajime?" he chuckled as he shoved his hands into his pockets, as he turned and began to walk away. A wicked grin was plastered to his face, as he strode forward.

Hajime narrowed his eyes, as he stared after Kokichi. _'Great a compulsive liar. I think I'll keep my distance from him.'_ he mused to himself as he turned to see another boy standing a few feet away, with a slightly bemused expression.

He was a tall young man with greenish blond hair. His eyes were also green and he had long almost feminine eyelashes. He was wearing a dark blue striped sweater, with gray pants and shoes. He wore a necklace with a crystal accessory on it. He had on a silver bracelet on his right wrist and a different, larger bracelet on the left. He also has multiple silver rings adorning his fingers. His right ear has six piercings, while his left ear only has one. He had a single piercing through his eyebrow.

"I see you've met Kokichi. Even in Hope's Peak Academy, it's impossible to avoid difficult people I suppose. Oh apologies, I don't believe we've met. I'm Rantaro Amami, The Ultimate Adventurer. You must be Hajime Hinata."

Hajime blinked. "Wait how in the world did you know that already?"

Rantaro allowed a thin smile. "Well unlike our resident fortune teller, I've simply heard gossip. Word has gotten around quickly about the pair whose talent is a mystery."

"So there is someone else just as confused as I am. Well, at least that's slightly comforting," Hajime chuckled. "Nice to meet you Rantaro. What does being the Ultimate Adventurer actually mean?"

The green haired boy offered a brief shrug of his shoulders. "Honestly, it's a bit much if you ask me. I'm well traveled, I've seen most of the known world and lived to tell about it. Somehow that makes me qualified apparently to be an Ultimate." He shook his head slightly as he rubbed the back of his neck. "In any case don't fret too much about being confused, we all are to some degree. I should probably keep moving though," he mused as he threw up his hand before he made his way out of sight.

Hajime's gaze flickered away from Rantaro. He noticed a girl walking right towards him, or rather aimlessly with a handheld gaming device in her hands. She had short, light pink hair which was slightly curled at different ends. Her eyes were a very light cute pink that made her more charming than she already was. She wore a white clip in the shape of the spaceship from what looked like Galaga on the side of her face. She wore an unzipped dark green hoodie, which seemed to have pointed ears on the top of her hood and two pink markings on the front. Under her hoodie, she wore a white buttoned shirt with a pink ribbon and a pale brown skirt. She also wore black thigh high socks and white shoes. Lastly, she had what looked like a pink backpack slung around her small petite form. All and all, she was rather pretty and cute, which caused him to blush ever so faintly as he stared at her form for a moment.

She didn't even seem to notice him, as she slowly got closer and closer. It was until she merely a few feet away from them that the boy gave a loud cough to catch her undivided attention before she rammed right into him. She gave a startled gasp as she looked up from her game to finally notice the boy standing before her. "Ah! I'm sorry. I think I got a little too engrossed in the game." She said in an apologetic tone, as she slowly pried her gaze away from her handheld.

"Hey, no worries. Everyone gets like from time to time when they are doing something they love," Hajime said with a soft chuckle, earning a small smile in return.

"Oh. I should introduce myself shouldn't I. Okay I got it," she said thoughtfully, before giving him a quick bow.

"I'm Chiaki Nanami. I'm the Ultimate Gamer. My hobby is playing video games, and I am pretty good at all genres….. Nice to meet you." For a few moments after her introduction, she was absolutely silent. She continued to stare at him in a rather awkward manner.

"You… aren't very good at carrying a conversation, are you?" Hajime laughed halfheartedly, as he broke the silence.

"It's not that…." Chiaki said before entering another extended pause before she pulled her handheld back out as she began to focus on the screen.

"… I can't speak well unless I compose everything I want to say inside my head first. I like to be able to prepare myself, before speaking. Especially when it's with someone I'm meeting for the first time. But I think things will move faster the more I get to know you." The boy was a little surprised, that she was able to speak much more concisely once she was focused on her game.

"I am sure you'll improve in no time once we all get comfortable with one another," Hinata said confidently to her which made her look up from her video game, still somehow playing it without even looking. She eyed him curiously for a moment.

"I mean that is what friends are for right? To help each other out with their problems." The boy mused.

"… Yeah, you're right." Chiaki said with a tiny smile, before giving a soft yawn.

"Ah… That speech earlier made me feel a bit tired. I am going to introduce myself to others now before I fall asleep again…. It was nice meeting you." Giving another cute yawn, she left the boy to his thoughts.

* * *

**8:37 A.M Day One**

**First Floor**

**Gym**

Kaede smiled to herself as she continued to pull Shuichi along. "I'll have to meet up with Leon and Ibuki after orientation. It's been so long since I've been able to perform with someone else." she exclaimed in a gleeful manner, as she adjusted the straps on her backpack.

"You really do live and breath music don't you?" Shuichi smiled softly as he regarded the blonde girl next to him.

"Yeah, that's right. I've been playing the piano since I could crawl, it brings me such peace. I'll have to show you some of my favorite pieces after orientation. I-I even have a few originals," she admitted with a faint blush on her face.

Shuichi nervously adjusted his cap. "I'm no expert Kaede, but I'd love to hear you play."

"Then it's a deal!" She exclaimed, before her attention flitted away, as a girl began to approach them. From her attire, she appeared to be a maid of some sort.

She was a tall young woman with dull silver hair and long bangs that obscured her left eye. Her eyes were green and her maid outfit consisted of a black button up pinafore with a spiderweb motif, a white dress with a black collar, and a purple tie. She wore a black headband that is commonly worn by a maid. She wore black gloves with silver rings attached, black tights, and also wears black shoes with white laces and heels. Her dress also had black lace attached to the bottom of her skirt. She stopped a few feet away, before offering a courtesy. "Pleasure to making your acquaintance. My name is Kirumi Tojo, The Ultimate Maid. If there's anything either of you require during our tenor here, I will gladly serve your request," she offered a thin smile.

Shuichi fidgeted slightly as he offered a small bow in return. "I'm Shuichi Saihara, Ultimate Detective. Thank you for being so thoughtful."

Kaede stared at the girl in wonder. Stars almost appeared in her eyes. "I've heard of you! Kirumi Tojo, the girl wonder, who's never failed a request. I understand people have even tried to hire you to end a war. Oh, I almost forgot. I'm Kaede Akamatsu, The Ultimate Pianist" She offered in an excited manner.

Kirumi offered a polite smile. "Think nothing of it Shuichi. I live to serve," she mused before her gaze flickered to Kaede. "And you're right I was approached with that contract, however, I had to decline it. It wouldn't have been professional of me. If you'll excuse me, I should continue meeting everyone else," she said as she offered a final bow, before turning and gracefully walking off.

Shuichi stared at Kaede a moment, before chuckling softly.

"Huh, what's so funny?" The Pianist asked as she stared at the detective a moment.

"You just seemed so starstruck. It was...endearing," he mused as he averted his gaze slightly.

Kaede smiled softly. "Alright, you got me. Though it's hardly my fault Shuichi. It's like being surrounded by celebrities," she trailed off as she saw a boy approaching them.

The student stopped in front of them, looked rather odd. In fact, he didn't even look like a student at all. If anything he looked more like a mechanic of some kind, as he wore a yellow with brown outlined jumpsuit which had all kinds of personalized emblems and buttons all over it. A small metal screw key chain was attached to his pocket while a purple lightning design was over the right breast area of his jumpsuit. His shoes were of a similar color as the jumpsuit, but it looked like he didn't wear any socks as he walked towards both of them. His hair was a long very messy and a long light purple that was kept under control by the beanie hat he wore on his head. Once he was a few feet away, he smiled which somewhat startled Kaede, as he had razor sharp looking teeth.

"Hiya! Name's Kazuichi Souda, the Ultimate Mechanic. Atcha service!" He said with a cocky and mischievous wink while giving the Pianist, a thumbs up with his left hand.

"I'm Kaede Akamatsu, The Ultimate Pianist. This is Shuichi Saihara, the Ultimate Detective," she offered as she gestured at the boy next to her before she eyed Kazuichi's wardrobe for a moment. "And I guess that explains why you're wearing the jumpsuit." Kaede mused with a friendly smile, while Kazuichi merely gave her a grin.

"Hehehe, you like? Yeah, it comes in handy when I'm elbow-deep inside a new project." he mused as he folded his hands behind his head.

Kaede beamed at him. "Yeah, it's perfect! It also makes me feel less self-conscious about being underdressed here, and can you fix just about anything mechanical?"

"Sure can!" Kazuichi exclaimed confidently. "I once fixed an old radio station with only some scrap I'd collected from a junkyard." he offered.

"That's impressive.." Shuichi murmured next to Kaede, as he stared at the mechanic.

"Heh, thanks, man. I mean there are limits, but unless it's completely fried I can usually find a way to make it work. Anyways we should catch up later, but I've still got people to meet," he said with his shark like grin before he suddenly began to walk off his focus clearly fixed on someone in the distance.

If Kazuichi's attire seemed peculiar, then the person who came up to meet the pair, was downright strange looking. Wearing a huge black jacket over his school uniform, the strange man wore a white shirt with a large purple cross painted all over it. His fingers were adorned with two expensive looking silver rings, while his left hand was bandaged up and had a single small chain with a ruby end attached to the bandages. The pants he wore matched his huge jacket as they were the same onyx color much like the leather strapped boots he wore on his feet. A long purple scarf was wrapped around his neck while it swayed as he walked towards him. His hair was black as night, but it had a single streak of white running up the middle, as his hair was combed into a smooth looking antenna. A single yellow orb earring adorned his right ear, while a lightning scar was engraved over his left eye. As for his eyes, he seemed to be heterochromia as his right eye was ruby red while his left eye was grey.

Kaede pushed aside her nerves as she decided to go up and greet him. Though before she even moved a single step, the strange looking boy stopped in his tracks and held up his hands as if to warn her.

"Halt. Don't come any closer… if you value your life," he said in a dark tone which caused the boy to flinch slightly.

"…What? Why? You were coming right towards us first," Kaede said with a confused expression plastered on her face.

"Hrmph! Even so, warned, you persist to speak? Your bravery, at least, is commendable. So be it then," the mysterious figure continued to say in his dark voice, but a bit more dramatically now.

"Nyhahahaha! Tell me, courageous one. Would you like to hear my name? Do you think you are worthy of hearing it? I suppose I admit that your bravado has earned you that well then! Prepare yourself for I shall now reveal my name to you all!" As the mysterious man continued to get more and more dramatic, Kaede couldn't help but feel a sense of fear as the man before him got more and more passionate.

"Before you stands Gundam Tanaka, the Ultimate Animal Breeder! Remember it well. For when I rule the world one day, forgetting my name shall grant you only death…"

As Gundam introduced himself, Kaede had her eyes wide open, as he couldn't believe what he was hearing.

"You are joking, right? You can't rule the world," the Pianist sputtered.

"You doubt me?! Foolish human! Your talent is negligible! You are only level five at the most! You are beneath me!" As if out of nowhere, four little hamsters popped onto Gundam shoulders, while he continued to rant about how he was better than her.

"Behold! My "Tanaka Kingdom"! By making my very body home to my subjects, I have tamed evil spirits! "Do not anger us! You should head their warning. You will find that these four are…. Merciful. Hahahahahahahha!" He continued to laugh dramatically.

"Their...ADORABLE!" Kaede's chimed out loud her initial concern about Gundham evaporated, as she slinked forward hoping to pet one of the critters.

Gundham clearly wasn't expecting this reaction, as he coughed loudly. "They are not...adorable. Do not underestimate the Tanaka," he exclaimed as he turned, and promptly retreated back into the crowd.

Shuichi twitched slightly. 'Well there's strange...and then there's that guy.'

Kaede offered a mock pout. "This isn't over Gundham," she muttered, as she folded her arms across her chest.

* * *

**8:42 A.M Day One**

**First Floor**

**Gym**

Nagito felt himself idly tracing along the inside of his palm, much like the Ultimate Swimmer had shown him a few minutes prior. It was such a silly gesture, but in a weird way, it made sense. It might even prove useful in keeping up with so many different names. His reverie was broken as he saw a girl standing before him. He noticed that she looked like a school nurse of some kind. Her dress was pink with white outlines and her mini skirt was light sky blue. She wore a nurse apron over her dress, probably because she had to carry medical tools and to care for her patients. White clean bandages were wrapped carefully around her left hand while another set of bandages were wrapped around her right leg and all the way to her thigh. Her midnight black and looked rather strange like it was cut unevenly in so many places. Yet despite that, she had a very cute and soft demeanor.

"U… Um… E…. Excuse me…" she tried to say, but she looked so nervous that she would have put Toko to shame at how insecure she looked right now. "… I-I'm sorry." She said as tears started to appear in her eyes which startled Naegi.

The Ultimate Luck offered a vivid smile. "What are you apologizing for? You are a gifted student in one of the greatest talent schools in the world. You really should be more confident in yourself."

"S-Sorry… I just get really nervous around new people that I j-just break down into tears sometimes…" She said with a slight sniff as she tried to compose herself.

"A-Again… My apologies for that… Your name is Nagito, c-correct? I thought I overheard you tell s-someone else that. If it's alright with you, I would like to remember it. May I?" she asked shyly as her gaze flickered from her hands back to the boy a few times in quick succession.

Nagito offered a somewhat puzzled expression. "I'm not sure why you would make the effort to remember someone like me, but I would be honored."

"Really? Thank you so much!" The girl said happily as tears of joy started to appear at the corners of her eyes.

"Have I done something to upset you? I'm afraid I'm not very good at understanding other people's emotions," Nagito admitted as he studied the nurse.

"N-No you're fine. Thank you though…. M-My name is … Mikan Tsumiki, the Ultimate Nurse. Um… I'm very pleased to meet you!" She said as she bowed deeply. "….. Um… um…" Mikan tried to say, but just like before she started to hesitate and tear up again in nervous frustration.

"...It's too much. My nerves… My mind is going blank…. I thought of many different ways for this conversation to proceed, but I can't remember anything now!" She started to cry silently to herself.

Nagito offered a thin smile. "You don't have to fret. I'm not very good with people either. Just take your time, and I'm sure your intent will shine through. We're all friends here after all."

"T-Thank you, Nagito! I haven't had f-friends in such a long time, and it has made my nerves all out of whack, and now I finally have one!" She cried out for a moment before she finally stopped and wiped the remaining tears from her eyes.

"A-Anyways, I am really glad to meet you! P-Please… Don't hesitate to call me if you get hurt or injured. I w-will fix you up as best I can." Mikan gave Nagito one last nervous, but grateful bow before leaving him to his thoughts.

 _'Wow she's really emotional and shy, but I can tell she has a very gentle heart. I'm glad someone like her is a nurse.'_ Nagito mused with a soft smile as he tilted his head in time to catch sight of another girl. She was radically different then Mikan.

If Leon was trying to discover what a punk rocker was, then this girl was the very definition of a punk rocker. Although she bore a school uniform, it was so altered it was almost unrecognizable. Two colorful arms bands were placed on both her arms while her legs were covered in torn socks. Her hair was tied into two strange horns on top of her hair as its color was a mix of black, white, and even pink. Metal spikes and earrings poke out of her delicate looking ears and she also had silver looking piercing just below the left half of her lip. As she continued to approach the Nagito, she seemed to exert a playful aura about her and as she smiled, there was mischief and merriment in her pink eyes.

"Peek-a-boo! I see you," she said in a sing song voice much similar to Sayaka's own, but somehow she sounded even more playful and excited than Sayaka was.

"Look! It's- hey! I don't know you!" she admitted, before offering the boy a wide grin.

"Ah shall we remedy that? It's a pleasure to meet you, I'm Nagito Komaeda," the boy started to introduce himself to the girl, but before he could even finish she raised up a hand to stop him.

"Huh!? What was that!? Where's the energy, huh?! Here let me show you how it's done," she said excitedly while Nagito was caught off guard by how hyperactive the girl acted.

"That's not an introduction. THIS is an introduction! Are you ready? Let's go! 'Ibu' from Ibuki Mioda! 'Ki' from Ibuki Mioda! 'Mio' from Ibuki Mioda! 'Da' from Ibuki Mioda! That's me - Ibuki Mioda!" Despite how energetic she acted and sounded, Nagito couldn't help but smile at how much fun Ibuki was having, as she introduced herself. "Introduction is officially OVER!"

"What fervor! That was incredible. You're the Ultimate Musician, who achieved success when you were in middle school! Didn't you start off as the lead singer in your high school band before breaking up with them?" Nagito questioned with a bright smile

"Yep! I broke up with them, before I decided to come here," a look of annoyance crept up her face.

"But that is all in the past! Ibuki is here to have fun and make friends with everyone!" With a cheerful and wild grin she rushed up to shake Nagito's hand before skipping dramatically away to make even more friends.

"Well she's brimming with energy and possibility.." Nagito chuckled to himself as he gazed at the plethora of people he still had yet to meet.

 _'So many wonderful and talented people. I'm so blessed to be able to share the same space as them,'_ the Ultimate Luck mused before pausing as he saw a girl staring at him warily, a few feet away. In response he threw up his hand before taking a step forward. "Greetings! I don't believe we've met. I'm Nagito."

The girl in question had a fair skin tone, with sharp green eyes and long black hair that was pulled into two long pigtails. Her hair was held into place by long white ribbons, a large green bow with a white floral pattern and she also wears a purple headband, with a star-shaped adornment on the left side of her head. She had on a blue school uniform top that stops above her belly button, a frilly blue skirt, white socks with a blue stripe that end under the knee. She had a beauty mark under the left side of her mouth and she has a pink choker with a yellow bell.

"I know who you are, you degenerate male. You came in late with the other degenerate who claims to have no talent. Keep your hands off of any of these ladies, or I'll make you regret it. I'm Tenko Chabashira, The Ultimate Aikido Master," she exclaimed as her eyes narrowed dangerously.

Nagito didn't so much as blink and instead simply smiled before bowing his head. "Fear not, I would never do anything inappropriate. I'm not worthy to touch any of you, just to share the same space is a blessing to me."

The girl offered him a mild stare a moment before stalking off.

"Hm, I wonder if I said something wrong?" the Ultimate Luck pondered before turning and immediately groaning as his head collided with a solid metal surface.

Komaeda winced as he stepped back before rubbing his forehead. 'My luck seems to be in top form today.'

"Please forgive me! I hope you aren't in any serious distress," a synthetic voice called out.

The Ultimate Luck blinked as his vision took in a peculiar sight. Before him stood what appeared to be a robot boy? Maybe he'd hit his head harder than he thought.

Though it was quite true. The boy had a fully mechanical body. Most of his frame was made up of black metal resembling armored plating, and he had no clothes to speak of. He had two glowing spots on his chest, another two on his stomach, and two on his both wrists. His waist, which resembled a belt, has a glowing red spot on each side of his front. He was also quite short, being Naegi's height. His skin was very pale and he had sharp platinum blonde hair. His blue eyes are also notably mechanical and there are thick black lines around and below them.

"What a wondrous school this is. Hope truly has no limit…" Nagito marveled aloud.

"Greetings! I'm not just any old robot! I am K1-B0, the Ultimate Robot! But please, address me as Keebo!" He offered, as he planted his hands upon his waist.

"I must apologize for starring. I've just never seen a robot before. However it is a pleasure to rectify that. I am Nagito Komaeda, Ultimate Luck."

"Nagito, are you another robophobe? I have a recording function. If you make any robophobic remarks, I will see you in court," Keebo said as he stared at the other boy critically for a moment.

"I would never dream of insulting you. You are remarkable and I would hope we can become friends," Nagito exclaimed in an enthusiastic manner.

The Ultimate Robot smiled at that. "Apologies for assuming the worst. Not everyone has been as good natured as you. I too hope we can become good friends," he said as he held out his hand.

Nagito smiled a moment, before taking the synthetic hand, before shaking it as he regarded Keebo intently. _'Is it just me or does he resemble someone else I've met recently? Today just gets stranger and stranger'_ he thought to himself.

* * *

**_48 Students Remain..._ **


	2. Opening Ceremony: Act Two

**8:45 A.M Day One**

**First Floor**

**Gym**

Maizono's eyes widened marginally as she noticed someone approaching her through the crowd of students.

Standing over six feet tall, the boy was quite intimidating. He wore a black overcoat sporting fierce dragon designs. He had a short sleeved white shirt underneath it; his pants were black and baggy. His hair was wild and resembled a brown corn cob, though it was still rather intimidating. He glared at her as if daring her to say something about his hair.

"Name's Mondo Owada, the Ultimate Biker. Nice to fuckin' meet ya. You're that big hotshot idol, ain't ya?" he questioned in a deep voice as he regarded her with a vague look of interest.

Sayaka pushed aside the hint of anxiety his presence brought on before smiling warmly. "I don't know if I would call myself a hotshot, but you're right about the idol part. I'm Sayaka Maizono, the Ultimate Pop Idol. I have to admit that I'm sort of surprised you recognize me. I didn't really expect a tough guy like you to be into pop music or know anything about idols."

The Biker's eyes flared a moment before he lifted his chin in an indignant way. "Tch, as if I was into sissy shit like that! I just recognized ya from the TV."

A playful and slightly mischievous grin pulled at the blue-haired girl's lips as she leaned in slightly. "I bet you own at least a couple of albums. You do, don't you?"

Mondo's jaw loosened a moment as he reached up and began scratching the back of his head with a scoff. "Yeah right! Like that would ever happen. A guy like me listening to that junk? No fucking way!" He folded his arms defensively.

"Oh? That's a shame..." Sayaka said with a mock pout. "I was going to share the first track of the next album, but if you're not a fan..."

The Ultimate Biker unconsciously leaned in with an eager expression. "Say what? Are you for real? I already got that shit preo-" Owada trailed off as a mortified expression settled on his face.

Maizono simply smiled angelically as she laced her hands. "Was that so hard? I don't know why guys have to act so tough. You should enjoy what you like and not worry about what other people think."

Owada let out a mild chuckle before shaking his head. "Jeez, you're a tricky one. Shit, I just got a reputation, ya know? Can't let people know that I dig idols and chicks that sing. If people knew I bought Mioda's and your albums, they'd think I was some sort of pussy. Don't go spreading that crap around, alright?"

"It's our secret, Owada," Sayaka responded quietly before making a gesture of sealing her lips.

"Right on. I'm gonna fucking jet before anyone starts to talk," the Biker responded gruffly.

The Pop Idol couldn't help the chuckle that followed as he trudged out of sight.

After a moment had passed, Maizono noticed someone else approaching her...

The beautiful girl before her wore a custom-made uniform, which was a black dress and red mini skirt, and high-heeled shoes. The loose white tie with red polka dots around her neck seemed fitting and gave her own unique look. Golden locks streamed down her head in the form of two ponytails; the left was held up by a white-and-red ribbon, and a white bunny hairpin held up the other. The curvaceous beauty flashed a bright smile and let out a trill of excitement as she rocketed forward and threw her arms around the Idol.

"M-A-I-Z-O-N-O! It's been, like, so long!" The Model pulled the girl into her chest to hug her like a stuffed animal.

The Pop Idol floundered a moment before a series of giggles escaped her. "Junko! Good grief, you're going to suffocate me."

The blonde snorted quietly as she pulled back to stare face-to-face at the idol and stick out her tongue. "Sorry! It's just nice to see a friendly face other than just Mukuro, you know? I had no idea you were attending Hope's Peak!"

"You would have known if you paid more attention." Mukuro stepped into sight with a hint of amusement in her eyes. "To also be the Ultimate Analyst, you miss quite a lot."

Sayaka couldn't help but crack a wry grin at the sibling's banter. "Don't be too hard on Junko. You know she just zones out when she's bored."

The Model offered a mock pout. "Yeah, so it's, like, your fault for boring me to tears, Mukie!"

"Well, I don't think you have to worry about boredom now. I don't know what's going on here, but something about it puts me on edge. Last time I was this nervous was when I was leading my squad in Fenrir. Sayaka, I suggest you keep your wits about you," Mukuro said.

Maizono self-consciously shifted her stance. "I would be lying if I said my stomach wasn't doing a few flips. Naegi and I woke up in the same place with no idea how we got there. I'm assuming it's the same for everyone else."

Junko stared down at her nails as she spoke in a hushed tone. "Judging by how many of us there are, this was a coordinated effort. If I had to guess, I'd say someone drugged all of us."

"It would seem you've come to the same conclusion as me..." a voice said as another girl approached the trio.

She wore a royal purple jacket with a white, long-sleeved shirt underneath, as well as an orange tie that was wrapped gently around her neck. Her mini skirt was black and her leather strapped boots were of a matching color. Her hands were covered with black, comfortable-looking gloves that had metal studs on their back side. Her long, light pink hair flowed down her back, with a medium-sized braid on the left of her head. Her eyes were of the same light pink color, but they held a calculating look in them that seemed able to see right through a person.

Once she was a few feet away from the small group, she regarded each of them intensely.

"Don't ya know it's rude to just butt into someone's conversation? Sheesh, at least introduce yourself first," Junko remarked with a slightly irritable look.

Maizono waved a hand dismissively and smiled in an attempt to diffuse the situation. "Junko, be nice! It's important to make a good first impression with people."

"Hm, it matters little to me. My name is Kyoko Kirigiri," the girl offered in a monotone manner.

"Kirigiri. That name sounds familiar," Mukuro mused thoughtfully.

"Nah duh! She's that big hotshot detective I've heard a lot about. I heard she was even looking into some serial killer here in Tokyo," Junko remarked with a look of curiosity. "Care to spill some juicy details with us?"

Kyoko cleared her throat. "I'm afraid I'm not at liberty to discuss any ongoing investigations. Suffice it to say that I do have a few leads."

The Ultimate Pop Idol smiled slightly. "I'm just glad we have someone like you here. If something fishy is going on, I'm sure you'll get to the bottom of it. Say, isn't the headmaster's last name Kirigiri too?"

The Detective seemed to shift uncomfortably. "Yes it is. If you'll excuse me, I think I'll take my leave now," she remarked before turning and abruptly walking away.

"Huh, and I thought I was socially awkward," Mukuro said with a shrug.

"Whatever. Forget her for now! We've got other people to meet!" Junko insisted as she grabbed her sister's arm. "Catch ya later, Saya!"

Maizono couldn't help but smile to herself as she watched the duo slip out of sight.

She almost missed the arrival of a new student. The girl was rather small, almost childlike even as she nervously walked her way over to Sayaka. Her uniform was of a dark green while her skirt was that of a light brown. She wore black socks and had on white shoes that clacked and clicked along the floor she walked. Her hair was medium in length and it looked rather messy, but had its own unique charm. Her brown eyes shone with such innocence that the Maizono couldn't help but feel a bit protective of her even though they'd just met.

"Hello, nice to meet you. I'm Chihiro Fujisaki… the Ultimate Programmer…" She introduced herself with a faint blush gracing her cheeks.

Maizono stared at the girl with a momentary look of surprise before offering a reassuring smile. "It's nice to meet you. I'm Sayaka Maizono."

"O-Oh, I know! I-I mean, I think everyone knows who you are…" the girl said with a shaky voice. "Sorry, I just get kinda embarrassed whenever I introduce myself, and I'm not very good with people…"

The Idol shook her head. "I think you're doing just fine, Chihiro. You shouldn't be so hard on yourself."

"T-Thanks. Anyway, I hope we can get along," the Programmer stammered before bowing and turning to walk away.

As Chihiro shrank away, a large man that towered over most of the other students stepped into sight. He gave off an even more intimidating aura than Mondo had, as he stood well over six feet tall and the muscles to match his height. He wore a white tank top under a black leather jacket, as well as blue sweat pants and sandals. Heavy chains and a whistle hung around his neck. His sky-blue eyes emitted an electrical aura that, when combined with the two scars running across his eyes, gave him the look of a warrior. His short hair was jet black and pulled back to make it look like he had two black horns sticking out of his head. Lastly, he had a pointed goatee. Despite his appearance and his even threatening aura, he looked more like a cosplayer than a real student.

"Hmmm? I don't think you asked me for my name yet…" he said in a deep voice as he eyed the girl intently. "I'm the legendary "Ultimate Coach", and Nekomaru Nidai IS MY NAME!" As he introduced himself to the Maizono, several students in their vicinity jumped at his loud voice.

"Uh… Well… I'm Sayaka Maizono. Nice to meet you!" She spoke in a peppy manner, hoping to match the boy's fervor.

Nidai let out a bellowing laugh. "Bahaha! Now that's a spirited greeting! I like you, kid. If you need someone to run you through some drills, I'M YOUR MAN!" The towering man then offered her a grin and walked past her.

His voice was still present though, as she heard him greeting someone else a moment later.

'He really knows how to make an entrance. I bet if I had someone like him as a bodyguard, I wouldn't have to worry about creepy fans,' Maizono mused to herself before nearly bumping into a diminutive boy.

He was by far the shortest person Sayaka had seen thus far. He had such a serious expression on his face and a hollow look clouded his eyes. He had black eyes with no visible irises and rosy cheeks. He wore a black hat with two points that had a picture of two blue tennis rackets on it, along with a black leather jacket, and a black-and-dark-blue striped jumpsuit underneath, similar to that of a prisoner. He wore brown shoes and had a metal cuff was attached to his left leg, with a bit of a chain attached to the cuff. His legs were notably much more muscular than the rest of his body.

Maizono's eyes widened as she recognized the boy almost instantly. She didn't follow many sports, but this boy was a legend. For more than one reason. "You're Ryoma Hoshi, right?"

The boy offered a mirthless chuckle as he slowly regarded the girl. "Ryoma Hoshi, the man once called the Ultimate Tennis Pro... no longer exists. I'm nothing more than his empty shell. In all honesty, I don't even know why I'm here."

The Pop Idol fell quiet as she regarded the Tennis Player. It was strange to see him here. Ryoma was known not only for his skill on the court, but also the fact that he'd brutally murdered an entire mafia family with a tennis racket and an iron ball.

"Don't be consumed by fear. I do not have any intention of harming you. You're not even on my radar." He shoved his hands into his pockets, then walked towards the nearby bleachers.

Sayaka shivered despite his words before turning to see another boy glancing in the direction Ryoma had gone. He was quite small and slim as well, almost as if he was a child. He had an air of superiority about him. He wore a well-tailored midnight black suit, which consisted of a pinstripe jacket and pants over a white dress shirt. His tie was dark brown with an animal skull, probably a bull, emblem on it, and he wore expensive snow white dress shoes with platform heels. On his left lapel was a strange pin, and he wore two silver rings on his right hand. His very short hair was that of a dusty brown and two twin pairs of curvy lines running along the side of his head. He had what looked like permanent blush marks on his cheeks and a very tiny birthmark below and to the right of his mouth. His golden eyes stared deeply at Sayaka as if she was a nuisance to him.

"You got a fucking problem? I don't like people staring at me, so you better speak up or get the hell out of my way," he snapped.

Maizono's lips curled into a mild scowl. "This is an orientation. We're supposed to be introducing ourselves..."

"…Eh? Is that all? ...Fine, whatever." He spoke in a bored manner as his anger started to subside. "I'm Fuyuhiko Kuzuryu, and I'm known as the Ultimate Yakuza… But make no fucking mistake. There's no damn way we'll become friends."

After listening to Fuyuhiko's introduction, the Idol tensed up. She recognized the family name. The Kuzuryu family was the most famous yakuza family in all of Japan and even around the world.

The Yakuza simply shook his head, stalking off before Maizono could muster a response.

"Note to self: Don't mouth off to him," Maizono muttered as she took a step back and nearly bowled over into small girl wearing a witch hat.

The petite redhead puffed out her cheeks. "Careful or I cast a hex on you..."

"A hex?" the Idol questioned with a slightly baffled expression. "I'm sorry I should have been more careful. I'm Sayaka Maizono, Ultimate Pop Idol. Nice to meet you," she offered in a warm manner.

The smaller girl nodded absentmindedly. "Of course. Everyone knows who you are. I suppose I need an introduction though. Nyeh, I am Himiko Yumeno, Ultimate Magician according to this school but truly I am the Ultimate Mage."

Sayaka giggled at the introduction. "I'm afraid I don't understand the difference Himiko."

The Mage huffed. "A magician just learns parlor tricks. A mage uses real magic. I'm the real deal!"

"Oh? I'd love to see that. Do you have anything you can show me?" Maizono asked with an earnest expression.

"Nyeh? You want to see it now? I mean of course you do. I-I have to make preparations. Magic isn't something to just use willy nilly," she said as she pulled her hat down before quickly shuffling out of sight.

Maizono couldn't help but smile to herself as the girl slipped out of sight.  _ 'Something tells me that I'm a better psychic then she is a mage' _

* * *

**8:49 A.M Day One**

**First Floor**

**Gym**

Shuichi found himself anxiously looking around the gym. He struggled enough with one-on-one conversations, but the large gathering only served to heighten his nerves. His gaze darted to the left when he noticed a girl approaching him.

Her appearance consisted of an olive-green school jumper with a cream-and-orange tie, which she had knotted around the collar of her white uniform shirt. She carried a really expensive, high tech camera around her neck, which was secured by an orange shoulder strap. She wore knee-high socks in a slightly darker shade of olive green than her outfit, and her shoes were a dark shade of forest green. Directly below the opening of the socks, there was a small orange symbol. Her hair was styled in a short, slightly choppy crimson bob, and her eyes were almost the same color as her jumper. Lastly, she had a light series of freckles directly under her nose, giving her an almost pixie-like appearance.

"Hey, are you one of the two that came in late? You are, aren't you?" She spoke in a slightly abrasive way as she addressed him. "Men should set good examples. Look at Gonta, for example. You do know it's your job to protect us girls at all times, right?"

"I… I guess?" Shuichi stuttered out as he took a step back from the girl.

"You're here for the introductions, right? I don't think I did mine yet. Um… My name is Mahiru Koizumi, the Ultimate Photographer. Look, I'm sorry if I scared you, but you really need to learn to stand up for yourself. Nice to meet you, I guess." As she introduced herself, she gave a small smile and a polite bow. Her hostility seemed to melt away quickly.

"It is nice to meet you as well, Mahiru," Shuichi offered in the hope of not upsetting her.

"I have to say I'm relieved. You seem to be a decent guy," Mahiru started as the boy gave her a puzzled expression.

"Everyone else here is kinda strange, don't you all think? I mean, they may all be 'Ultimate' geniuses, but…" She left the sentence hanging in the air for the moment as Shuichi understood what she meant. After all the individuals he'd met thus far, he could certainly see her point.

"I initially thought I wasn't going to make any friends here, considering they all are so different in their own ways, but maybe we can be friends," she mused.

"This situation is very strange, but we can get through it as long as we can learn to rely on each other. At least, that's what I think Kaede would say. That's something we can trust in," Shuichi slowly explained with a small smile.

"Heh, that sounds right to me," Mahiru said with another approving smile.

"Speaking of which, I guess I should get back to meeting the others, shouldn't I? It was nice to meet a decent guy around here, and I look forward to hanging out with you later on. Maybe you'll make a good man after all. " Before she left, she grabbed her camera and took a quick photo of Shuichi, much to his surprise, before walking off.

Once the fleeing form was finally out of sight, another girl came forward to introduce herself. She wore a dark turquoise schoolgirl uniform with a red ascot. Her skirt was rather short, and she wore dark tights underneath it with white shoes.

She had long, silver hair that she tied up into two braids on each side of her head. White ribbons held each braid at the sides of her head, and two red ties hold each braid together at the bottom. Her ruby red eyes gazed at Shuichi seriously. She had something attached to her back, but due to a dark cloth covering it, he couldn't tell what it was.

"Do you want something?" she asked as she coldly examined Shuichi from head to toe. The detective felt himself shrinking as the girl's piercing ruby orbs continued to look at him with an intense expression.

"Um, w-well... I just thought maybe we should introduce ourselves... Is that alright?" Shuichi muttered, clearly uncomfortable.

"Introduce myself? …Very well. I don't mind." She looked back up at Shuichi, seemingly done with her investigation, much to his relief. "I am called Peko Pekoyama, the Ultimate Swordswoman. It is an honor to meet you." Peko gave a formal bow to the boy, who quickly returned the gesture.

"Is that an actual sword? When did you start practicing with it?" Shuichi asked a bit apprehensively, trying his best to keep it subtle.

"I have trained most of my life in the way of the sword, mostly during the beginning of my childhood," Peko explained with the same intense stare she had from before. She then pulled the sword from her back before taking off the cloth to reveal that the sword was not really real, but rather made of wood.

"If we are all to live and work together in this academy, mutual understanding is of utmost importance. We must have no ill feelings between us. This is why I decided not to bring my real sword with me when I received my invitation. Instead, I brought my practice sword with me so I didn't feel incomplete without it at my side."

"Oh… so it's just a practice sword... Is that all you brought to train with?" Shuichi asked, still just a tiny bit uncomfortable in the face of Peko's practice sword and how Peko casually explained her reasoning for not bringing her real sword with her to school.

"It is, and therefore I cannot actually cut anyone. However, a strike in the wrong place will inflict lasting harm." She carried out her explanation in a professional tone, which only made Shuichi more nervous, but he also knew that she was trying to fit in with everyone in the academy.

"Well, it was an honor meeting you. Now if you'll excuse me, I must introduce myself to the rest of our classmates." Giving one more formal bow, she realigned her practice sword onto her back and slipped back into the crowd of students.

'Jeez, I really need to make sure I don't piss her off.' Shuichi thought to himself.

Shuichi gasped in shock as he stared at the next classmate that stood before him. The woman who approached him was probably the most intimidating one the boy had ever seen, even more so than Nekomaru, Gonta, and Mondo combined. She towered over almost everyone here and was adorned with scars, including one that ran diagonally down her face. It gave her a fierce-looking expression whether she wanted it or not. Her skin was that of a dark tan color, while her hair was long and snow white. Her eyes were light sky blue and, while intense, were perhaps the calmest and softest feature on the woman.

"I am Sakura Ogami, the Ultimate Martial Artist." After revealing her name, the detective felt even more intimidated by her now, as he knew of her. She was well known to many as "Ogre", who had fought over four-hundred battles without even losing one to this day. Her reputation was practically legendary. Looking at her face to face, Shuichi decided that everything he'd heard about her was probably true.

The detective swallowed his tongue a moment as he bowed his head respectfully. "I-It's nice to meet you. I'm Shuichi Saihara, and I hope we can be friends," he offered sheepishly.

Sakura offered a hint of a smile. "I'd like that, Shuichi. If you ever need any help getting your muscles into shape, come see me, Nekomaru, or Tenko for help. I will be most happy to whip you into shape." With that offer and a bow of her head, she left.

Shuichi stood there rubbing the back of his neck quietly. Uhh, I don't think Tenko will want to help someone like me anytime soon… Oh well, at least Sakura seems friendly enough. I doubt anyone is going to be acting up around her,' he thought with a sigh of relief as he watched "Ogre" make her way over to Asahina and Nekomaru. He blinked after a moment as the implication of being trained by Sakura and Nekomaru sank in.

However, before he could linger on that thought for very long, another student stepped forward.

He had a tall, slim figure covered by an expensive black suit. He wore a white shirt underneath the suit with a unique green criss-cross tie. His short hair was golden blond and he had white framed glasses over his light blue eyes. His arms were crossed together, completing his aura of indifference and arrogance.

"I am Byakuya Togami, the Ultimate Affluent Progeny," the young man stated with a tone of clear disinterest.

Shuichi looked back at Byakuya in awe, for he knew of Togami's family and their influence. The Togami family held a huge portion of the world's wealth and influence, making them very powerful and quite famous.

For several moments, an awkward silence passed. Shuichi didn't say anything - more accurately, he couldn't bring himself to say anything. Finally, after a whole minute of silence, Byakuya finally spoke.

"We're done with introductions, right? How much longer are you going to make me stand here?" The pure condescension in his voice instantly made Shuichi feel even smaller than before. Without even waiting for a response, Byakuya left to go 'introduce' himself to the others, leaving Shuichi feeling a bit insulted by the whole situation.

'I can't say I'd be too upset with not getting a chance to talk to that guy again soon,' Shuichi mused with a slight frown.

He was pulled out of his brooding for the moment as another student came up to greet him. He had a very extravagant hairstyle, spiky and wild, while also being a dark brown color. He wore what looked like three layers of shirts; the top one was an old dark green uniform jacket, the second one was a white shirt, and the third was a yellow short-sleeved shirt. He wore a big brown sash around his waist and used a yellow rope as his belt. He also looked noticeably older than the rest of the students Shuichi had met.

He smiled as he threw up his hand in greeting.

"Yo, I'm Yasuhiro Hagakure. Hiro for short. I'm the Ultimate Clairvoyant. I hope you're taking it easy, 'cause I know I am," he said in a friendly manner as he grinned at Shuichi.

"Hello, it's nice to meet you, Hiro, I'm Shuichi Saihara, the Ultimate Detective," the younger boy offered politely. He remembered reading about Hiro on one of his online forums. Apparently, Hiro was some kind of big deal in the spiritual community. He was known for getting a lot of his predictions correct and sometimes without flaws, though there were a few amusing exceptions.

"Cool, brah! We should grab some brewskis sometime and get real deep into Tarot. I can totally read your future." He laughed.

Shuichi did the same, but with a nervous tint. "I-I, uh, appreciate the offer, but I think we're a bit young for that. I mean, we're still in high school."

"Oh? Well, I'm actually twenty-one years old. I've been held back a few times, see, and… well, it's a long story," Hiro said in an embarrassed tone as he rubbed the back of his head. "Anyway, you seem to be a cool brah, so how about I tell your fortune when the opening ceremony is done, ok?"

Shuichi's eyes widened. "You'd do that for me? I'd be honored."

The Detective's response earned a grin from the Ultimate Clairvoyant.

"Dope! Have you met Angie yet? Girl is all sorts of rad." The Clairvoyant chuckled and gestured at a girl who stood several feet away with a serene smile on her face.

Angie had tanned skin and round, pale blue eyes. Her hair was a light platinum blonde that looked almost white and was tied into two wavy ponytails by small, thin hair bands. She appeared to have a tattoo in the shape of three dots around her belly button. She wore a white bikini top along with a plain blue skirt, with frills sewn to the bottom of it. On top of her skirt, she wore a pink utility belt. She also wore a yellow smock which reached below her knees, which left her wrists exposed. Her smock had black symbols near the shoulders.

"Yo, Angie, come meet Shuichi. He's pretty shy, but seems like a pretty chill guy," Hagakure exclaimed, promptly patting Saihara on the back.

"Yah-hah-hah! How are ya? My name is Angie Yonaga! I'm the Ultimate Artist!" The girl rocked her head back and forth as she walked closer.

Shuichi offered a shy smile as he bowed his head. "Nice to meet you, Angie. I'm Shuichi Saihira, Ultimate Detective. Compared to the headmaster's daughter, I sort of feel like a joke if I'm being honest," he chuckled slightly.

"Not at all. You both may share the same talent, but you should be proud of your gift. Atua has truly blessed you!" she exclaimed.

"Atua?" Shuichi questioned.

Hagakure laughed nervously as he threw an arm around Angie's shoulder. "She'll tell you all about it later when you've got more time." He waved his hand and guided the blonde off.

Shuichi shook his head. 'I don't need a crystal ball or be the Ultimate Detective to see where his mind is at right now,' he mused to himself humorously as he turned to see a new girl approaching him.

She had a slim figure and had pale marble skin. She had dark raven blue hair which was tied into two twin-drill pigtails. Her eyes almost looked as if they were made from rubies and they seemed to bore into Shuichi with a calculating gaze. Her fingernails were painted with shiny onyx nail polish and her right hand had a sharp, silver ring on her index finger. She wore a gothic Lolita style outfit consisting of a white blouse with a peter-pan collar, and a black jacket that included white ribbon lacing on the sleeves. The jacket was fastened by a simple ribbon across her chest to show her red tie with a butterfly pattern on it and the waist of her multi-tiered skirt. She wore knee-high stockings trimmed in ladder lace.

"I do not think that we have been introduced. I am Celestia Ludenberg, the Ultimate Gambler. But simply Celeste will do." She spoke in a polite, almost noble, manner before offering a formal courtesy to the Detective.

"Um... Shuichi Saihara, Ultimate Detective… Pleased to meet you." He offered an awkward bow in response as his mind began to wander.

"Celeste… if I'm not mistaken, you are Japanese, right?" Shuichi asked curiously as he stared at her with a quirked brow.

"Of course. Why do you ask?" she asked with a measured smile on her face.

"It's just that… I was curious if that was your real name. It sounds very European," he pointed out with an unsure smile.

"Heh-heh. I don't know what you are talking about. Celestia Ludenberg is my real name." She chuckled, but the way she punctuated her words made the boy feel the need to leave the matter alone. "As I mentioned before, I would prefer it if all of you call me Celeste," the Gambler added.

Shuichi gave another quick bow of his head. "O-Of course. Nice to meet you."

"Heh-heh-heh. I look forward to getting to know you better once the opening ceremony is finished." Giving a final courteous bow, Celeste left the boy with one last smile before leaving him to his thoughts.

* * *

**8:53 A.M Day One**

**First Floor**

**Gym**

Rantaro could still feel his headache in full effect as he gazes around the room. There were just so many people. He hoped he'd actually be able to commit all of these names to memory. His train of thought was broken as a plump boy in a chef outfit approached him. The outfit was composed of a white apron with a red undershirt, a red handkerchief around his neck, and a small chef's hat that sat comfortably on his head. He had dark brown hair which was styled in a pompadour that noticeably leaned to the left. He had beady eyes and what looked like a permanent blush on both of his cheeks.

"Greetings, I am Teruteru Hanamura. Everyone calls me the 'Ultimate Cook', but I prefer to be called the 'Ultimate Chef'. It has a more proper air to it, don't ya think?" His Cajun accent clipped his words a bit.

"I can't say I know enough to tell the difference myself, but it's still a pleasure to meet you. The name is Rantaro Amami," he offered.

"Hmmm. Say… you met that smoking beauty with the brown pigtails and red eyes?" Teruteru asked with a thoughtful expression on his face.

"No, I don't believe I've seen anyone like that yet. Why do you ask?" Rantaro answered with a bit of curiosity at the little chef's question.

"Hmmm…" The chef muttered to himself before clapping his hands together.

"I was hoping to find someone who'd meet her already. Do you think she has a lacy black thong? I bet she's the type… Mm..." Despite the bit of red blood leaking from his nose, the chef maintained a perverted and surprisingly serious expression on his face.

"That's the first thing you want to know? Those are some particular priorities you have there." Ranatro shook his head in disbelief.

"Look, I just want to find out what kind of panties she's wearing, if any at all," Teruteru said as a stronger stream of blood started flowing out of his nose. Before the Adventurer could reply, the chef snapped his fingers and wiped away the blood.

"Can't get too worked up right now. I guess I'll have to ask her myself later," he decided with a determined nod. "If you'll excuse me, there are still many lovely ladies to mingle with." He then slipped out of sight with a laugh.

Rantaro sighed as he crossed his arms. He always tried to take things in stride, but even he was starting to get a little unnerved by the chef's perversions.

"Jeez, I thought he'd never leave." Rantaro wheeled around to come face to face with the source of the voice: the attractive Ultimate Swimmer. "Hey, I'm Aoi Asahina. You looked pretty cool, so I wanted to talk with you. But then that… creepy chef guy came up and, well, I didn't want him to see me," she explained with a sheepish grin.

Rantaro nodded, unable to stop himself from looking the girl over before meeting her gaze. "Well, I can't say I blame you for that. I really wasn't expecting that conversation to go the way it did, but let's move on, shall we? Oh, I should probably tell you my name as well. It's Rantaro Amami."

As soon as he finished, Asahina nodded in understanding and grabbed the boy's hand. She reached down with her pointer finger and began to trace it across his open palm. "R… a… n… t… a… r… o," she muttered before looking back up at the adventurer. "Heh, sorry. I just wanted to make sure I memorized your name!"

"If it works for you, that's fine. Don't think I've ever heard that excuse to have a girl hold my hand," Rantaro teased, giving Asahina a wink.

The swimmer's face flushed as she realized she was still holding onto the boy's wrist and gently let go. "Oh, uh sorry. I probably shouldn't just go grabbing people's hands without asking, huh? I-It was nice to meet you, Rantaro, but I should be going. Still a ton of people to meet, you know?"

"Heh, it's fine by me. I'll talk to you later, Hina!"

Rantaro waved off the embarrassed swimmer and caught sight of another beautiful girl. Unlike Asahina, her skin was pale and creamy, and her European-style uniform seemed to be custom-made. She wore a short, dark blue shirt and a plain, snow-white shirt under it. A red ribbon with a sapphire gem held it together as it was wrapped comfortably around her neck. Her legs were covered with black thigh-high socks and her feet were adorned with ruby-colored slippers. Her beautiful long hair was a very light blonde color, almost bordering on pure white, and she also had a braid tied on top of her head with a cute looking black bow on it. Her eyes were a regal, merry blue and she gave him a most gracious smile.

"Please excuse my late introduction. My name is Sonia Nevermind, the Ultimate Princess." she offered in a lovely accent as she offered Rantaro a bow.

"Princess? That's quite the interesting talent," Rantaro repeated he bowed his head as low as he could possibly manage. "I'm Rantaro Amami. It's an honor to meet you, Princess."

The royal beauty offered a lovely smile and a soft giggle in response.

"I come from the small country of Novoselic. I came to Japan as an exchange student." As Sonia continued on with her introduction, Rantaro couldn't help but listen intently, almost like she had a spell on him.

"It is a pleasure to meet your esteemed acquaintance! May we endeavor to maintain a lasting friendship."

"I couldn't ask for more, your majesty," Rantaro offered as he bowed his head once more.

Surprisingly, the princess merely gave a regal laugh before saying happily, "Amami, please, call me by my name rather than my title. We are in a school where everyone should be equal."

Rantaro nodded, glad to hear she was fine with him speaking informally. "Of course, Sonia. Y'know, I've always wanted to visit Novoselic, but I never got the chance to. Think you could tell me more about it later on?" he asked with a soft smile.

"I'd very much like that, Rantaro. I never had any true friends when I was a small girl." She spoke somewhat mournfully before looking at the boy with an excited smile. "But now that I am here in a foreign country, I get to make as many friends as I want! Getting to talk about my homeland feels like a great start to making my first friend. I look forward to speaking with you again very soon." She gave the boy one last bow before heading off.

"Wow… she sure has a presence about her," Rantaro mused to no one in particular.

As soon as Sonia disappeared from view, another classmate entered his line of sight.

She had the least amount of clothing Rantaro had seen so far. Her white shirt was short, and the top buttons were undone due to the fact that her breasts were too huge for it. Thankfully it didn't show her chest completely, but there was still quite a bit of flesh left on display. The crimson red skirt she wore was also really short, as it showed almost all of her legs and thighs to the boy, but thankfully it didn't reveal any of her panties. The only things she had on her that weren't super short were her sockless white loafers. Her messy, spiky hair reached her neck. Lastly, her eyes were a chocolate brown much like her smooth, suntanned skin.

"Yo! Who are you?" she asked with a cheerful smile.

"Name's Rantaro Amami. Nice to meet you," he greeted as he tried not to look at the suntanned beauty's body too much. Even with his restraint, it was difficult to hide the slight blush on his face.

"Right! I'm Akane Owari, the Ultimate Gymnast! Nice t'meet ya!" she said, still not appearing to notice the blush on his face. That was his hope, at least, which was quickly dashed to pieces when Akane's smile turned to a knowing grin.

"Oh ho? You like what you see?" Akane's teasing brought a smirk to Rantaro's lips.

"Looks like you caught me. Sorry, I didn't mean to be rude," Rantaro said with a sigh as he crossed his arms, bracing himself for potentially getting yelled at.

"Hahahaha! It's quite alright. I get those kind of looks a lot, but you seem to be the first to have the decency to not stare all the time. For that, I might let you cop a feel later." Unable to process the response that was the exact opposite of what he expected, Rantaro's mouth fumbled for a response that never came. The poor boy's dumbfounded expression made Akane roar with laughter.

"You seem like fun, so why don't we hang out when orientation is done? Okay?" She gave the speechless boy one last teasing smile as she left.

"Um… Excuse me… But are you alright?" A small high pitched voice said to them as he finally snapped out of their shock and saw that a girl was talking to them. She had long, blonde hair that is generally seen tied into curved twin tails. She had shiny gold eyes and kept her hair up with two hair ties, both of which consist of a green ribbon with a cat face in the middle. She wore an orange, traditional furisode kimono with a white floral print pattern, and a green obi sash is tied around her waist and secured with a bow at the back. Lastly also wore traditional Japanese zori sandals on her feet, giving the look of someone who was from a different era altogether. It was so strange, it was hard to believe she was supposed to be attending a modern highschool high school.

"Uh… yeah, sure. That meeting just took a… different turn than I was expecting," Rantaro mused as he shook his head.

"Oh, is that so?" she asked in a childish manner before looking at Rantaro with a wicked grin.

"You were looking at Akane in a lewd manner, weren't you?"

"Heh, I wouldn't say it was lewd. I just couldn't resist a small… peek at the sights. It's what an explorer would do after all," Rantaro said, trying to pass it off as a joke, though he was still blushing a bit after Akane's offer.

"Sure, sure. If that's what you say happened, then who am I to judge? I like adorable things too," the girl said with a smug smile before a look of realization spread across her face. "Oops! I forgot to introduce myself to big bro here, didn't I? You all want to know my name, right? It's Hiyoko Saionji, the Ultimate Classical Dancer. Nice to meet you, big bro!"

Despite her trying to twist every word he said. to her amusement, Rantaro couldn't help but smile. "Hmm, it's been a while since the last time anyone called me that, sis."

"Oh! It looks like you're not going to be as easy to mess with as some of the other chumps here. Way to take all the fun out of it! You're going to make your little sister cry!" She spoke with a pout and tears in her eyes, but she suddenly smiled mischievously at him.

"Hehehe. Just kidding, big bro! You seem to be quite fun, so I expect you to hang out with little old me when the open ceremony is over, okay?" Without even waiting for his consent, the girl gave a courteous bow to him before leaving to go introduce herself to the others.

"… That was interesting to say the least…" Rantaro muttered with a half-smile still on his face as his mind thought back to his own younger sisters.

Then another teen approached, and this one was perhaps the most bizarre because of who he resembled. He was a dead ringer for Byakuya Togami, save the fact that he was extremely heavyset. The boy pushed his glasses up against his nose as he took a step closer.

"You must be Rantaro, the so called Ultimate Explorer. That's quite an interesting talent to have despite your young age. Still, it's of little consequence in the greater scheme of things. I trust that even a commoner such as you values the position you find yourself in."

Rantaro sighed. This guy didn't just look like Byakuya after all. "Sorry, but who are you exactly?"

A scowl crossed the heavyset boy's face as he adjusted his glasses once again.

"Byakuya Togami is my name. You'd do well to remember that. I'm the Ultimate Affluent Progeny," he offered with an air of smugness.

"Are you and the other Togami brothers, perhaps? You both have the same title," Rantaro mused with a furrowed brow.

The teen before him frowned as he folded his arms in disgust. "Ah, him. Don't trouble yourself with that one. He is nothing but a pretender. I better exhibit what it means to be a true heir to the Togami legacy. A true Togami leads through example rather than just empty words," he mused.

Rantaro looked in the distance at the other Togami, then back at the one before him.

"Somehow I get the sense that the other one would say the same thing..." he muttered to himself.

"What was that?" the heavyset Byakuya asked as he quirked a brow.

"Sorry, I was just talking to myself," Rantaro replied with a smirk. "I look forward to getting to know you either way."

"Indeed. We shall see." With that, the boy turned and began to force his way through the crowd of other students.

Rantaro's gaze flickered to the clock above the podium that now read a quarter until nine. 'I wonder how long they're gonna keep us waiting. I still haven't seen any faculty members. I still can't shake this weird feeling in my chest.'

* * *

**8:57 A.M Day One**

**First Floor**

**Gym**

"Naegi!" A cheerful voice called out from directly behind Makoto, causing him to jump in surprise. The girl behind him cracked up into a fit of giggles as she latched onto him from behind. The teenage boy began to flush like a tomato due to feeling her ample chest against his back.

"S-Sayaka?" He stammered in protest as he tilted his head back to stare at her bright smile.

"Sorry for spooking you, Naegi. You looked out of it and, well, I couldn't resist." She laughed and playfully stuck her tongue out before taking a step back and settling a hand upon the swell of her hip.

Naegi sheepishly rubbed the back of his head as he fought down the blush that was still on his face. "Hehe, you got me. Guess I was just wondering how much longer until someone shows up."

The idol seemed oblivious to his embarrassment or at least didn't comment on it as she tapped her chin with her index finger. "Huh, I guess that makes sense. We've been here a while, but that's alright with me. I've had a chance to make several new friends."

Makoto smiled fondly at that. "That doesn't surprise me. How could someone not like you?" he wondered aloud. After a beat, he instantly wished he could crawl into a hole somewhere and die.

Sayaka blinked at that. "What do you mean, Naegi?"

The boy laughed nervously. "It's just… you're really friendly and positive, so I can't imagine why anyone wouldn't want to be friends with you," he explained, still feeling slightly mortified.

"Really? You think so? Huh, that's strange, because I thought the same thing about you." She grinned at the flushing boy.

'Why couldn't I have been the Ultimate Lady's Man or the Ultimate Smooth Talker?' Makoto thought to himself.

Before the Ultimate Hope could muster a verbal response, he noticed raised voices around them. It was clear that some of the others were becoming alarmed.

Sayaka seemed to realize the shift in the atmosphere, as she quirked her head in the direction of the commotion as well.

Both of them began to make out a loud conversation coming from several of the students.

"Based on everyone's accounts so far, everyone who arrived at this school woke up in different places," Kiyotaka explained in his naturally loud voice.

"Yeah, you're right. What the hell is up with that?" Leon mused with a frown.

"Nehehe, it seems like we've been kidnapped. Gotta say, this is a slick setup. I even noticed turrets mounted in several places." Kokichi smirked and folded his hands behind his head.

"What the fuck is wrong with you, shit stain? You're acting like this is some sort of game." Miu scowled at the short boy.

"Maybe it is..." Kokichi hummed as a look of wonder crossed his face. "Boy, I hope so! I really wanna play."

"Christ. Your parents should have used a fucking condom," Iruma spat as she glared at the smaller boy, who seemed unbothered by her remark. Instead, he still had a gleeful expression on his face.

"Miss Iruma! Such vulgar language is unacceptable. Do I make myself clear!?" Kiyotaka's loud voice boomed across the Gymnasium.

The Ultimate Inventor deflated almost instantly. "Y-Yes, sir," she whimpered.

"If we're done screaming, I think we should approach this from a logical standpoint. As it stands to reason, each of us remembers being accepted to join Hope's Peak Academy. Then all of us mysteriously blacked out, and have no recollection of how we actually arrived here. I-" Rantaro was cut off when Owada's voice drowned his out.

"No shit! That's why we are we're all freakin' the hell out!" Mondo yelled out angrily, receiving several nods throughout the swell of students.

"And that's not the only thing of note. You all saw where the windows in the classes and hallways were, right?" K1-B0 asked rhetorically before continuing on. "But instead of normal glass windows, they were reinforced with iron plates. I can only surmise it was to keep something out or something in."

"Aside from all of that, let's not forget all my junk is missing! Even my cellphone…" Junko said with a worried expression on her face.

"Shit, she's right." Kaito cursed as he patted down his jacket, shoulders slumping when he found nothing.

"Same here. Almost every video game that I brought with me here is missing too. All except this one in my hand," Chiaki said in her usual sleepy voice, while also holding up her handheld up.

"I also haven't seen my laptop since I woke up…" Chihiro admitted with a slightly panicked expression.

"Hey, don't worry, Chihiro. I'm sure we'll get all of our stuff back after orientation." Tenko smiled brightly at the programmer, receiving in return the faintest of smiles.

Mukuro frowned as she folded her arms. "I hope you're right. Something about this just seems off to me."

"God, I had no idea this academy was going to be such a pain in the ass," the Ultimate Biker said in annoyance. "This place doesn't feel much different from the time I spent in juvie. Hell, it actually feels worse!"

"Oh? How so, if I may ask?" Nagito asked in a calm, polite manner.

"It feels totally empty, dude! Juvie had people around to shoot the shit with, but there hasn't been a single person besides all of us in this freaking dump."

Ryoma offered a mirthless chuckle. "Juvie is hardly an example of a trying time. It's nothing more than child's play, and it hardly equates to solitary confinement. Panicking is pointless 'till we know more, not that I care," he mused, as he adjusted a toothpick resting between his lips.

Owada fell strangely quiet at the tennis player's words. Despite being quite literally twice Ryoma's size, Mondo found himself unnerved by the other boy's cool exterior and hollow gaze. Ryoma had seen a lot of blood, far more than Mondo had ever seen while riding for the Diamonds. He had no intention of pissing off Hoshi, if he could help it.

"Yeah… this is, like, seriously weirding me out. Not to sound like that little sociopath, but maybe we really were kidnapped," Junko suggested with a bit of fear in her voice.

"P-Perhaps it's all part of the orientation…" Mikan whimpered. Despite trying to keep calm, tears had already begun to spill down her cheeks.

Hajime, who stood a few feet away, wordlessly loosened his tie and held it out to her. The Ultimate Nurse stared at it for a moment before blinking back a few tears and lightly curling her digits around the fabric with a tearful smile. She slowly dabbed at her eyes as the conversation continued around them until Taka's voice once again drowned out everyone else's.

"I am certain they will take down those iron plates later after orientation!" Taka yelled out encouragingly to his fellow classmates. Some of the students seemed to be cheered up, but most still held a look of doubt in their eyes.

"All we can do now is hope for the best and prepare for the worst. Worrying about it as we are won't solve anything..." Sakura said simply.

"I agree with Oogami. We will be prepared for the worst if it comes!" Tenko exclaimed as she punched the air a few times for emphasis.

"Well hell, it ain't like I'm scared or nothin! I just want someone to fucking show up already." Mondo snarled out angrily.

Sonia clapped her hands rather loudly, causing most of the group to look at the foreign princess.

"Come now! We must not let ourselves become afraid on our first day here in school," she said in a calm yet commanding tone. "We are students of Hope's Peak Academy. As such, we shall go through orientation with grace and dignity." Her words almost immediately made her fellow classmates feel motivated and feel prepared to face whatever the orientation event had for them.

Of course, none of them were prepared for what was about to happen next.

Before any of them could say anything else, they were interrupted by a high-pitched screech from the mic resting on the stage. It made almost everyone cringe and cover their ears to avoid the ear-splitting pain.

**_"Hey there, howdy, hello! Is everyone here? Good! Then let's gets things rolling!"_ ** An overly-cheery and obnoxious voice yelled out, causing everyone to instantly turn to the podium to see who had just spoken. Suddenly, something small sprang up from behind the table before landing with a soft thump on it. It was a very odd teddy bear, one that had one side of its body completely white, and another that was completely black and had a sinister red eye and a toothy smile.

A strange sense of foreboding could be felt as the critter offered a wide grin.

"What in the world is that thing?" Kaede's eyes widened marginally as she stared at the strange mechanical bear.

"It looks like... a teddy bear?" Chihiro suggested as everyone was staring at the odd bear with confused and curious expressions on their faces.

**_"I'm not a teddy bear,"_ ** it said in an overly cheery tone that made everyone feel a bit annoyed just by listening to it.

**_"I… Am… Monokuma! And I am this school's headmaster!"_ ** The teddy's declaration caught everyone off guard by how strange and how ridiculous it sounded. They couldn't believe what they were hearing as Monokuma continued to address all of them.  **_"Nice to meet you all! I am sure we all will get along just nicely during our time together in this school!"_ **

Makoto's anxiety from before had begun to blossom into fear. There was an unsettling feeling in his gut. Something was very wrong.

"Wh-? Waaaaaah! That teddy bear can talk!" Hifumi yelled out in shock.

"I-It must be controlled by magic!" Himiko's voice quivered as she jabbed a finger in the direction of the bear.

"Jeez, there's no such thing as magic. I'm sure this is all just part of the program. Hope's Peak just does things differently," Hiro said in denial.

"Magic is real, Hiro! Keep talking and I'll turn you into a toad." Himiko huffed slightly and adjusted her hat.

"Guys, calm down! There is probably just a speaker in it." Kazuichi suggested as he examined the fluffy bear closely.

**_"I told you already that I am not a teddy bear!"_** Monokuma said in an annoyed tone as he glared at the mechanic, who stepped back with an apologetic look on his face. **_"I'm Monokuma! And I'm your headmaster!"_**

"Waaaaah! It moved" Hifumi screamed out as he continued to freak out at how bizarre Monokuma was.

"Seriously, calm down!" Mondo grumbled at Hifumi's antics. "It's probably just a remote control toy or somethin'."

**_"How dare you compare me to child's plaything! You've cut me deep. Deeper than the Mariana Trench…"_ ** the bear said in a depressed tone as everyone gave him a flat look at his poor joke.

**_"And who says I'm controlled? I'm state of the art! Even those eggheads at NASA can't recreate or comprehend it! Ah, but don't make me say stuff that might destroy NASA's dreams. With rogue space missions, they've got enough to worry about. I just couldn't possibly BEAR crushing them further."_** Once again, his poor attempt at joking was met with varied blank and irritated stares from everyone present, while others looked like they were going to punch him for just uttering that terrible line.

"Ugh, I don't know what's worse, the pun or you insulting NASA." Kaito frowned as he folded his arms.

"Oh, it was most certainly the pun, darling," Celeste said in a soft but pointed tone. It was clear that she was not amused by the teddy bear. However, Monokuma seemed to ignore her comment as he continued to talk to everyone in his carefree tone.

**_"Now then, moving on! We really must hurry and get started…"_ **

"Giving up already? No other stupid bear puns you want to throw at us?" Junko inquired in a slightly irritated manner, as she planted her hands on her hips.

**_"Quiet down now, quiet down,"_** Monokuma said, unfazed by Junko's question. The Fashionista gave a look of anger at being ignored by the overstuffed teddy bear, which also seemed to go unnoticed.

**_"Ah, okay so… Stand attention and bow! And say… good morning to your headmaster!"_ **

"Good morning!" Taka yelled out energetically, despite how bizarre the situation was.

"Gonta offers you a good morning as well!" the Ultimate Entomologist exclaimed as he bowed his head low.

"Y-You two don't have to s-say it back…" Toko muttered out as she continued staring at Monokuma nervously.

"Let the two idiots do their thing." Hiyoko giggled mischievously before popping a gummy into her mouth.

"Yeah, it'll be really funny to see their faces once the headmaster reveals his true face later." Hiro laughed as he rubbed his mane of hair.

**_"Hey, hey! This is my true face, my young student,"_** Monokuma said in an irritated tone.

**_"Now then, let us commence with a most noteworthy and memorable entrance ceremony!"_ ** He then gave a little dance while confetti sprang up from behind the table.  **_"First, let's talk about what your school life here will be like. Now, ah, make no mistake - you students, so full of potential, represent the hope of the world. And to protect such hope… you will all live a communal life together solely within the confines of this school."_ **

As he continued his speech, everyone present was now slightly more relaxed and feeling rather motivated by the teddy bear's show, even though it seemed like a big joke. The very thought of living in a prestigious school and being called the hopes of the world made them feel proud as Monokuma continued onward with the ceremony. However, a few of them still felt unsettled by the entire spectacle.

**_"Everyone will live here in harmony together, and adhere to the rules and regulations of the school. Ah, now then… Regarding the end of date for this communal life…"_** Monokuma continued on in a professional manner, but suddenly paused as his mouth curled into an unnaturally sinister smile.

"There isn't one! In other words, you'll all be here until the day you die! Such is the life you have been assigned."

Stunned silence reigned over everyone as their minds all tried to catch up with what the teddy bear just said. Their faces all slowly turned into looks of horror, disbelief, fear, and stunned outrage at the very thought of living in Hope's Peak for the rest of their lives.

"You've gotta be freaking kidding me! If this is a joke, it sure is hell ain't funny!" Kaito yelled as he jabbed a finger at the bear.

"Wh-What did he just say? Until the day we d-die…?" Toko whispered.

"Y-You're joking, right? We can't live here forever!" Akane growled in outrage while Monokuma ignored their complaints and stunned comments.

"While not ideal, it's hardly the worst form of incarceration," Ryoma mused in a monotone manner.

"What?! Maybe for you, pal, but not for the rest of us. Not by a long damn shot!" Leon exclaimed.

**_"Why the long faces? Fear not, we have quite an abundant budget, so you won't lack any common conveniences."_** The black-and-white teddy bear continued speaking with a wide grin stretching unnaturally across its features, almost as if nothing was out of the ordinary.

"That's the least of our worries right now!" Sayaka's voice grew more and more panicked by the minute.

"Agreed. I don't think the school's budget is our biggest concern at the moment," K1-B0 mused as his synthetic gaze scrutinized Monokuma intently.

"Monokuma, you better explain yourself. Just what the hell are you talking about?!" Junko screamed out in anger. "You're saying that we all have to stay here forever?! You're screwing with us, right?!"

**_"I am most definitely not screwing with you! I am no liar, of that you can be one-hundred percent sure."_** As he became more agitated by the increasing denial and panic from his students, Monokuma started to flail his arms up in the air in an attempt to look more intimidating.

"Seems my suspicions were right all along. I couldn't imagine any normal school staff pulling a stunt like this," Mukuro observed thoughtfully.

**_"Hehehe, but I'm far more exciting than those old blowhards! Oh, and just for your information… you're completely cut off from the world. You won't have to worry about the dirty, dirty land beyond these walls ever again!"_ **

"Cut off… Then that means the metal plates that we saw were…" Makoto trailed off as his eyes widened in realization.

**_"Yep! They are meant to keep all of you from ever looking at the nasty world beyond these walls, and also to keep you from ever going outside,"_ ** Monokuma said with a satisfied smile on his face.

**_"Also, no matter how much you yell and scream for help, it will never come. So, with that in mind, feel free to live out your life here with reckle-"_ **

"I don't know how you were able to kidnap us, but I do know that help will come for us." Hajime cut off Monokuma's speech with an intense glare.

"He's right! You don't just kidnap nearly fifty people, most of whom are pretty famous, and expect to get away with this!" Kaede exclaimed loudly. A look of frustration was settled on her face. She began to stalk forward, only to be stopped by Shuichi.

"Kaede, calm down. We need to play this smart," the Detective implored. Any rebuttal she had was cut off by another outburst.

"Cut this fucking shit out! It isn't funny anymore!" Mondo said in anger while Fuyuhiko flanked him.

"If you don't let us the fuck out of this god damn place… I'm going to beat the fucking shit out of you!" Fuyuhiko snapped as his eyes narrowed dangerously.

**_"Oh my! Such rude and ruthless behavior!"_** Monokuma cried out in exaggerated fear, while also having crocodile tears in his eyes.

**_"Anyway, as I said before, don't expect any help from the outside world. Help isn't coming for all of you. Secondly, you really think this still a joke? A bunch of skeptics, all of you. But I guess you can't help it, huh? You all grew up in an age where you can't trust your own neighbor…"_ **

"With people like you, I wonder why..." Twogami said sarcastically as he slightly adjusted his glasses.

**_"Besides that, you all have plenty of time to find out whether or not if what I say is true."_ ** Monokuma continued on while seemingly ignoring the imposter's comment.

**_"And when the time comes, you'll see with your own eyeballs that I speak the truth."_ ** As he said the last part, his sadistic grin came back with an intensity that made even the skeptics feel that what he said was indeed true.

"Having to live here forever would be… quite a problem…" Celeste said in a calm, yet still shocked, tone, while everyone else was becoming more and more panicked about the whole ordeal.

"Quite a problem is an understatement!" Junko exclaimed as Monokuma continued to stare at all of them in a carefree manner.

"I do not understand why someone would force us to do this. However, I do think we should try to remain calm," Kirumi suggested as her gaze flitted around the gymnasium.

"Stay calm? How can we? Who knows what this teddy bear will do to us while we're trapped here!" Mahiru said as she glared at Monokuma, who now gave an irritated expression at her comment.

**_"For the last time, I am not a teddy bear! And furthermore… What's the matter with you all? I mean, you all decided of your own ree will to attend Hope's Peak Academy, didn't you? And now, before the opening ceremony has even finished, you've all already decided to leave?"_ **

While everyone else was became infuriated by Monokuma's complaints, Naegi couldn't help but feel that what the teddy bear just said was odd.  _ 'Why would he say that we came here of our own free will if he kidnapped us?' _ he thought to himself.

He soon noticed he wasn't the only one with similar thoughts. Hajime and even Kirigiri looked puzzled and thoughtful about the whole ordeal as well, but before any of them could comment on the matter, Monokuma gave an almost feral grin and addressed everyone once more.

**_"Oh, but you know… I guess I did forget to mention one thing. There *is* one way for you to leave the school…"_** His red eye started to glow dark as everyone gave a start at the "good" news.

"R-Really?" Toko said hopefully as everyone eagerly awaited Monokuma's words.

"Kehehe. I suspect this won't be the news you're hoping to hear," Korekiyo mused as his gold eyes settled on Monokuma.

**_"Ahem. As headmaster, I've crafted a special clause for those of you who would like to leave! I call it the… "Graduation" Clause. Let me tell you this fun little rule. As I mentioned, in order to maintain an environment of harmony here, we rely on a communal lifestyle. If someone disrupts that harmony, they will be allowed to leave the school. That, my students, is the Graduation Clause!"_ **

"What do you mean by 'disrupt the harmony'?" Togami asked cautiously.

**_"Puhuhuhu… Well, you know…"_ ** Monokuma's smile grew wider until it looked like was going to split his face while his red eye shone malevolently.  **_"… If one person were to murder another."_ ** It was as if a gunshot went off in the room. Everyone was speechless in the face of Monokuma's words. Everyone's eyes held nothing but pure horror and bewilderment at the idea of killing one of their fellow classmates.

"M-Murder!?" Asahina yelled out in disbelief as she also broke the strained silence.

**_"Stabbing, strangling, bludgeoning, crushing, hacking, drowning, igniting... How you do it doesn't matter to me."_ ** The bear sang out cheerfully as if the very words he just spoke were heaven to him.  **_"You must kill someone if you want to leave. It is simple as that. The rest is up to you. Give it your all to achieve the best outcome in the worst way possible!"_ **

"T-This is… beyond insane!" Sonia yelled out in disbelief. "I don't care how much you intend to force us to stay here. Killing another just to escape… It's just barbaric!"

"I-I have to agree. Surely, no one would actually consider that as an option." Tsumugi frowned as she nervously adjusted her glasses.

**_"Oh? Well, I guess that means that you two will be staying here for the rest of your lives. Not that it matters to me, since that means I can teach you all kinds of things as headmaster of this academy,"_ ** the teddy bear said nonchalantly.

**_"However, your fellow classmates here might not feel the same way. Judging by the looks on their faces, their brain juices are probably flowing intensely!"_ **

This caused Sonia's expression to become one of uncertainty, as she looked around at everyone else who had some form of fear and frustration as they digested the bear's words.

**_"Anyway… Like I said before, you guys are the hope of the world. But you know…"_** Monokuma's smile once more grew into an almost unnatural and blissfully evil expression.

 ** _"Taking that hope and seeing it become twisted is something I find so exhilarating!"_** the bear exclaimed.

"What the hell are you talking about!? To kill each other is… it's…" Kaito said as the twisted clause finally caught up with him. He had no words to say how abominable it was to kill another person.

**_"To kill each other is to kill each other. I am sure there's a dictionary here somewhere if you need it."_ **

"We know what it means, but that's not the problem! Why do we have to kill each other?!" Asahina angrily puffed out her cheeks and clenched her hands at her side.

"This is beyond ridiculous. Even as someone who is familiar with the dark underworld, I will not stand being bullied into killing others for your own amusement." Gundam growled out darkly. The hamsters perched on his shoulders even seemed to glare balefully at the bear.

"Does anyone actually believe this shit? Fucking cum wad! I'll turn you to scrap and play with your insides." Miu smirked darkly at the bear.

"Yeah! Stop blabbering on with all this nonsense! Just let us go home already!" Hifumi yelled out in steadily-increasing agitation. However, as soon as he uttered his first sentence, something seemed to snap in Monokuma.

**_"…Blabbering? …. Blabbering…."_ ** He muttered out quietly while looking at the ground. His small body started to shake uncontrollably.

**_"Blabbering? Blabbering? What do you mean, blabbering!? I don't blabber!"_** Everyone in the gym unconsciously took a step back at the bear's tone. It was the voice of someone completely and utterly deranged. It was a voice that could make even the hardest criminals cower in fear.

**_"You guys just don't get it, do you?"_ ** Monokuma continued to growl out in that stomach-turning tone.  **_"'Let us go! Let us go!' You keep on saying the same thing over and over and over and over…! Listen! From this moment on, this school is your home, your life, your world. Got it? And you can kill as much as you wanna kill! Go ahead, go on a kill-kill-killing spree!"_ **

"Alright, come on… How long are you gonna keep this up?" Hiro said in a bored tone that made everyone look at him in confusion. Even the demented teddy bear gave the Ultimate Clairvoyant a perplexed twist of his head. "You got us, okay? You scared the hell out of us. You can go ahead and reveal your trick now."

**_"Reveal the trick?"_** Monokuma asked in disbelief.

"Yeah, cuz I mean… Y'know, this is all some kinda trick and all, right?"

Angie pressed her palms together. "Atua assures me this isn't some joke, Hiro."

"Hiro… I don't think even this school would have the gall to do something like this. I'm sorry, man, but I think this is real." Makoto said with a sympathetic expression.

The Clairvoyant looked between Angie and Makoto a moment. It was clear he was still desperately trying to hang on to his denial. "But what if-" And then Owada cut him off.

"Dude, shut the hell up and get outta my way," Mondo said in a pissed-off tone. The biker pushed Hiro out of his way and stomped towards Monokuma.

"Tch! Hang on, Owada, that little bastard is mine after putting us through this fucking shit!" The Ultimate Yakuza growled out as he followed after the biker. Pekoyama stood only a few feet away with a well-hidden look of concern on her face. She tapped at her arm, almost in an anxious manner.

"Get in line!" Mondo yelled thunderously over his shoulder, which didn't seem to phase Fuyuhiko in the slightest. Mondo turned to glare down at the mechanical teddy bear.

"Listen up, asshole! This shit's gone way too far! What kind of joke IS this!?"

**_"Joke? What, you mean like your hair?"_** Monokuma asked in such a sarcastic and carefree manner that Mondo's face exploded with pure rage.

"FUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU-! " He roared and jabbed his arm out like a speeding bullet before grabbing ahold of the teddy bear's neck.

"Gotcha, you little piece of shit! I dunno if you're a toy or a stuffed animal or whatever the hell! Either way, I'm gonna rip you to fuckin' shreds!"

"While I don't usually get pleasure from breaking fucking inanimate objects, tearing your ass apart will make me feel so damn good. Then I'll find the real you and cave your goddamn face in!" Fuyuhiko bellowed as he too looked ready to help Mondo tear apart the teddy bear.

**_"Waah! Violence against the headmaster is in violation of school regulations!"_ ** Monokuma panicked as he flailed around in Mondo's vice-like grip.

"Shut the fuck up! Let me outta here, or I swear to Christ…" Mondo stopped when he and everyone else heard a loud beep coming from Monokuma. They all stared at the mechanical bear for a moment, unsure of what was going on, but the loud beeping only served to make the Ultimate Biker and Yakuza even more pissed off.

"What, no smart ass comeback this time?!" Mondo said as his grip tightened around the bear's neck.

"Maybe the fucking piece of shit controlling him finally pissed himself after finding out what we're going to fucking do to them," Fuyuhiko said with a predatory smile. The beeping kept getting louder and more frequent all the while.

"Stop that goddamn beeping and SAY SOMETHING!" Mondo roared as he shook the teddy bear violently.

"Watch out! Get rid of it!" Kyoko quickly called out.

"Huh…?" Mondo muttered in confusion just as the bomb began beeping at an insane pace.

"Oh shit. Don't just stand there, dickwad." Miu's eyes widened, and she instinctively raised her arms to shield herself.

"Get rid of it, Mondo! It's a BOMB!" Mukuro yelled out in fear for her fellow classmates.

Mondo, finally understanding the situation, chucked the thing as hard as he could away from everyone. A brief moment elapsed before it exploded with a bright flash and a loud boom. Gunpowder and sulfur filled the air and a loud ringing noise could be heard by everyone as they stared with stunned looks at where the malevolent teddy bear died. They all knew now that this was no longer a cruel joke, but indeed their new reality.

"The hell!" Mondo yelled out. "Th-That sure as shit wasn't a joke. It blew the hell up. It could have killed us."

"N-No kidding. That would have probably splattered all of us," Kazuichi stammered out with a fearful expression.

"Gotta say, he knows how to make a point," Kokichi mused with a wry grin.

Hajime warily glanced over at the Ultimate Supreme Leader. 'If I don't know any better, it seems like he's actually enjoying this. What kind of person gets off on that?'

"But you know… This means that the teddy bear's been destroyed, right?" Chihiro said nervously as she stared at the bits and pieces of what remained of the suicidal bear.

**_"For the last time, I am NOT a teddy bear. I am Monokuma!"_** Said teddy bear suddenly popped out of nowhere. Everyone in the room suddenly jumped back as if they just saw a ghost.

"Uwah! There's another one…?" Leon said in sheer shock as Monokuma gave everyone an evil smile.

"Gonta very confused. Didn't strange bear go boom?" Gonta rubbed at his chin.

"Then… that means…" Kazuichi's eyes widened in realization and horror.

**_"Yep! I have all kinds of Monokumas placed around the school so I can help keep the peace and keep an eye on my most favorite students."_ **

"You son of a bitch! You seriously tried to kill me and Fuyuhiko just now!" Mondo yelled out in rage at the bear.

**_"Well, yes. I was serious about trying to kill both of you. You did violate one of the school regulations, after all!"_** Monokuma explained in irritation.

"You fucking bastard! No one tries to have me fucking killed. You piece of shit… I'll make you regret the fucking day you were born. I'm going to cut off all your fucking fingers and shove them down your god damn thr-!" Fuyuhiko's threats were cut short by the dual-toned bear.

**_"Are you sure you want to be threatening me after I let you both off so nicely?"_** Monokuma asked, his gaze not backing down from Fuyuhiko's glare." ** _I mean, I can give you a more severe punishment right now if you wish, something that won't be a quick, almost painless explosion."_**

The Yakuza gave the bear a stunned look and tried to retort, but a hand rested on his shoulder before he could. The boy turned to see Peko standing right behind him. She said nothing, but wordlessly shook her head. Fuyuhiko scowled lightly and remained silent.

**_"That's what I thought. I will let both of you off with a warning this time around, but you'd better be careful from now on. Any naughty boy or girl who violates my rules won't get off with just a swat on the butt! Don't forget that the surveillance cameras installed everywhere make me aware of any rule-breaking that you do. If you're caught breaking any rules, well… You all saw what just happened, right?"_** Almost everyone looked frustrated and nervous, while a few people eyed both Monokuma and the camera in the gym with great disdain.

**_"Puhuhu… And I won't be so forgiving with my punishments next time. So don't let it happen again!"_ **

"Th-That's not even punishment. That's just… wrong…" Fujisaki cried out in a horrified tone.

"That's not forgivable! That's just plain murder!" Sonia shouted in disbelief.

**_"Oh ho? Quite frankly, going out that way would be preferable for what I have in store for any rule breaker,"_ ** the teddy bear said nonchalantly. At that, most of the students looked sick and disgusted at the mere thought of something worse than dying from explosions.

**_"But enough about that! We must press on with the ceremony! Now then, lastly… to commemorate your joyous entry into our school, I have a little something for you all…"_ ** He suddenly dove under the red-clothed table and returned with his hands full of what looked like small blue cards.

**_"Tada! These are your student handbooks! Pretty cool, huh? As you all can see, they're fully digital, so we call them… e-handbooks!"_ ** Everyone was silent as Monokuma explained their new handbooks, but he stopped for a second to look at all of them.

**_"…. Hmm…. Not very excitable bunch, are you? Either way, moving on. This handbook is absolutely vital to a healthy school life, so don't lose it!"_ ** He then jumped over the stage for a moment to hand out the handbooks to everyone.

**_"When you start it up, it will display your name. Always make sure you have the right one!"_ ** Monokuma exclaimed as he finished handing out the handbooks, before hopping back onto the stage.

**_"Now then, this is not your everyday notebook. It has so many more uses than that! Also, it's completely waterproof. Splash it, wash it, drown it, and it'll keep ticking! And thanks to its space-age design, it can withstand an impact force of up to ten tons. Very resistant! It also contains all of our school regulations, so make sure you review them very carefully! You'll hear me say this a lot, but any violation of school regulations will not be tolerated at all. Rules restrict, yes, but they also protect. Society, for example, would be utter chaos without laws. The same thing applies here! Which is why it's crucial we have strict punishments in place for violations."_ **

Almost everyone gave a shudder as Monokuma emphasized that any violations of school rules would end in their swift demises. They also realized that if they couldn't fight back against the bear, then they were doomed to stay in the academy forever.

**_"Okay, well… that brings our school entrance ceremony to a close! Please enjoy your abundantly dreary school lives! Be good and keep out of trouble now! And… see ya!"_ ** The bear gave a little bow before suddenly disappearing into the floors and leaving everyone alone to digest what had just happened.

"So, guys… How would you explain what we all just experienced?" Taka asked with a thoughtful and a little bit scared expression on his face.

"How…? Why….? I don't understand any of what's going on..." Leon said in a dazed state.

"T-T-This is like a nightmare! A horrible, horrible nightmare!" Mikan sobbed as all the pent-up anxiety caught up with her. She buried her face into Hajime's tie as her shoulders began to tremble lightly.

"We have to l-live here forever…? Or… k-kill?" Toko muttered out in a nervous panic as she grasped her head in disbelief. "Wh-What…? What just happened!?"

"Kill another student... to escape. This sounds like the start of a really dark manga." Tsumugi frowned.

"Y-You read manga?!" Yamada's eyes lit up in wonder. It was as if the heavy set boy had forgotten about their dire situation.

Rantaro shook his head slightly. "Seems our attention span is limited," he mused dryly as he ran a hand through his hair.

"W-What do we do now?" Hanamura's voice shook slightly as he glanced around nervously. His Cajun accent was becoming more noticeable in his fearful state.

"T-There's n-nothing we can do! W-we're all going to die..." Fukawa exclaimed as she gripped at her pigtails maniacally.

"Everyone, we need to remain calm," Kyoko said in a level tone, which seemed to rouse most of the group out of their panicked shock.

"First, let's just take a moment to summarize everything we just heard. Based on what Monokuma said, we essentially have two choices. Choice number one is that we stay here, living a communal life together until the day we die. And the other choice is…"

"If we want to get out of here alive, we have to kill someone. Right?" Celeste finished her sentence in a calm manner.

"But… killing someone…. That's…" Chihiro tried to speak, but she couldn't finish her sentence, as her eyes started to fill with tears. It looked like she was going to break down much like Mikan had.

K1-B0 spoke up. "Perhaps we don't have to do either. Our captor seems very resourceful, but there are a great deal of us. We are some of the most gifted from around the world. Surely we can work together to find a means of escape, one that doesn't require anything so distasteful."

"Wow, that almost sounds like genuine concern. Who knew robots could act so well." Kokichi grinned as he received a sharp look from Keebo.

"We were abducted out of freaking nowhere and stuffed into this place meant to look like a school. Hell, we don't even know if this is Hope's Peak Academy!" Leon said as he eyed the camera in the gym nervously. "And now we're supposed to kill each other? This is… This is… this is just…. What IS this!?"

"A lie is what it is!" Taka yelled out defiantly. "All these ridiculous things we've heard… It can't be real!"

"But it is…. We just saw that… that… I cannot even call this creature a fellow animal friend for trying to kill Mondo and then forcing us to live here!" Gundam roared out in rage and his little hamsters shuddered visibly under their master's anger.

"How did this even happen in the first place?!" Mahiru asked as she buried her face into her hands.

"Calm down, calm down! Panicking about it will get us nowhere!" Sonia yelled out in a commanding voice that made everyone calm down to some extent. "We need to not panic, otherwise we are doing precisely what Monokuma wants. I, for one, have no intention of doing such a thing."

"I agree with the Princess. Like hell I'm gonna do what this jackass wants us to do. " Kaito grinned wildly as he slammed a fist against his open palm. Maki, who stood a few feet away, rolled her eyes, but couldn't deny that she was ever-so-slightly impressed by his determination.

"They're right. No way I'm gonna let that bear trick us into some shit!" Akane yelled out confidently.

"Right now it doesn't matter if it's real or fake. What matters is… Is there anyone here who's seriously considering all this…?" Togami asked as he eyed each and every one of his classmates intensely. "Does anyone actually intend to live here for the rest of their lives? Or are some of you already considering murder?"

Kaede let out an audible groan. "Do you really have to say something like that now? You're only making things worse."

"Am I now? I prefer the cold hard truth. A fantasy will get us nowhere." Togami shook his head. "Let us not forget that we are all strangers here. What do we truly know about one another? How willing are you to put your life in the hands of strangers?"

The entire gymnasium fell silent for a moment, as that very question seemed to permeate the room. From the suspicious gazes that were being exchanged, one thing was now abundantly clear.

The killing game had officially begun.

* * *

**_48 Students Remain_ **


	3. Rules of Engagement

**9:15 A.M Day One**

**1st Floor**

**Gym**

Silence overcame the large group as almost everyone continued to regard one another with looks of fear and suspicion. The concept of killing one another being the only means of escape had already taken root in some of the minds within the crowded gym.

Twogami cleared his throat as he spoke up. "Unless we all intend to simply stare at one another indefinitely, I suggest we take necessary precautions to avoid bloodshed between one another."

Togami scowled slightly as he glared at his doppelganger. "All the precautions in the world are fruitless, you fat imbecile. It's only a matter of time till someone snaps. I may adhere to these rules, but I would be a fool to put my faith in the rest of you." With a scoff, he collected his own handbook and stalked over towards the bleachers.

Kokichi smirked as he folded his arms. "Well, if this was a slasher flick, he'd be the first one to go."

"That is most unhelpful at the moment, Kokichi." Sonia offered him a disapproving look.

The short boy offered a sniff as fake tears welled up in his eyes. "Please forgive me. I was only trying to lighten the mood."

Hajime rolled his eyes at the display. "I think trying to keep the peace is a good idea."

Ishimaru cleared his throat. "I completely agree that we should try to assure order is maintained."

"Well, like, duh! Any bright suggestions on how to avoid doing what that psycho teddy wants?" Junko asked as she folded her arms over her chest.

Celeste's gaze shifted between Ishimaru and Togami's doppelganger. "Perhaps we all should study our handbooks and the rules that are in place before making any rash decisions ."

There was soft murmur amongst the massive group, as each of the student's began to collect their handbooks and study the information within.

* * *

**Regulations**

  1. **Students are prohibited from trying to leave campus unless otherwise specified.**
  2. **"Nighttime" is from 10 P.M. to 7 A.M. Some areas are off limits at night, so use caution. The showers are inaccessible after 10 P.M and will only be accessible beginning at 6 A.M.**
  3. **Sleeping anywhere other than the dormitory will be seen as sleeping in class and punished accordingly.**
  4. **With minimal restrictions, you are free to explore Hope's Peak Academy at your discretion.**
  5. **Violence against Headmaster Monokuma is strictly prohibited, as is destruction of surveillance cameras or any other school property.**
  6. **Anyone who kills a fellow student and becomes the "blackened" will graduate, unless they are discovered. In addition, only three murders are allowed per blackened.**
  7. **Should the "blackened" graduate, they may elect to save two other classmates at their discretion.**
  8. **After the introductions from the Headmaster, the students must form six groups of eight. Failure to participate or join a group will be treated as a violation of the rules, and will be punished accordingly. The Headmaster reserves the right to change the group composition at their discretion.**
  9. **Once each group has been formed, it will be up to the group to elect a captain. These individuals have the right to nominate a sacrifice in the case a trial reaches a dead end. However, in such a case, they can only nominate someone from their group. The captains also retain the right to trade members with other captains and have the final say on most decisions. Choose your leaders wisely.**
  10. **Additional school rules may be added as or if necessary.**



* * *

**9:18 AM Day One**

**1st Floor**

**Gym**

Naegi found himself shivering slightly, unable to stop staring at his handbook. 'I can't believe this is really happening. How could what started out as a good day go so wrong?' he thought to himself as he gritted his teeth.

"Naegi?" Sayaka asked, her voice much more somber than he'd ever heard it.

Makoto blinked as he looked up at her, forcing a weak smile. "Yeah, Maizono?"

"It's gonna be alright, ya know? All of us working together should be able to come up with something. We're in this together, right?" she said as a hint of her previous optimism crept into her voice.

The Ultimate Hope nodded as some vibrancy returned to his eyes. "You're right. There has to be a lot more of us than whoever is behind this. I'm sure if we put our heads together, we'll find a way out of thi-"

Makoto was cut off by a series of voices coming from the surrounding students.

"T-this is so wrong. I-I can't believe this is real." Fujisaki sniffled as tears formed in the corner of her eyes.

"This is absolutely wretched," Tsumugi stammered slightly, still staring at the rules.

"W-we're all g-going to die!" Toko sputtered as she frantically gripped her head.

"I WILL NOT tolerate such pessimism! If we work together, we shall prevail!" Nekomaru bellowed, causing a few people surrounding him to flinch.

"Hell yeah! We'll find whoever's in charge and beat the shit out of 'em!" Akane exclaimed with a feral grin as she popped her knuckles against her other open palm.

Aoi nodded her head vigorously as she pumped a fist into the air. "That's the spirit! They won't know what hit them!"

Kaito grinned as he popped his knuckles. "No doubt about it. With all of us together, there's no way they'll stand a chance."

"Hm, perhaps we should find a way to make the most of our current circumstances before we discuss how to deal with our captor. I suggest an addendum to the curfew hours: We should all agree to remain in our quarters following ten at night," Celeste offered.

Kazuichi huffed as he folded his arms behind his head. "Why bother with something like that?"

"Think about it, darling. Our minds will already be taxed enough as it is with this deadly game. Every sound we hear will convince us that foul play is afoot. This measure should at the very least allow some of us to sleep through the night."

"Agreed. It's not foolproof, but any preventive measure is better than nothing. There's no telling what a few days in this place might do to some of us," Mukuro pointed out as her eyes scanned the throng of people.

The mechanic paled a bit as he frowned. "Yeah, I guess you got a good point."

"Yes, it is quite a logical suggestion. So long as everyone elects to adhere to those principals, it limits any foul intent to the daylight hours," Korekiyo mused.

Kokichi grinned as he folded his hands behind his head. "That's counting on the assumption that everyone will follow such a rule. I wouldn't count on it for long."

"That might be true, but it is the best solution present to us. We will have to agree that no one will leave their quarters after ten, " Twogami stated as his vision swept across the room.

"Who died and put you in charge, tubby?!" Mondo barked as he folded his arms in annoyance.

"Hey, stop barking so loud and let the guy speak." Kaede huffed and shot a frustrated look at Owada. The boy, rather than looking angry, looked surprised, as if he wasn't used to a girl standing up to him.

The Ultimate Imposter scowled as he adjusted his glasses. "What I'm about to propose should keep us safe at all times. We stick to Celestia's suggestion and agree to stay in our rooms after curfew. The only other vulnerable time will be during the day. As Kiyo pointed out, nighttime is the most likely time frame for a potential culprit. That leads me to my next proposal."

"Sooo what's the plan, big guy?" Junko asked in a surprisingly laid-back tone as she toyed with one of her pigtails.

"Yes, I am also quite eager to know of this solution!" Ishimaru exclaimed.

"Maybe you all should shut up so Ham Hands can speak," Saionji suggested with a grin, earning a look of irritation from Ishimaru.

"The rules clearly state that we are to form groups. I'm not entirely sure why our captor would care, but it could work to our advantage. I suggest we focus next on achieving that end," Twogami proposed.

"Hm, it could also provide stronger albis in the case of foul play. It sounds like a reasonable course of action," Celeste mused as she laced her hands together.

"Perhaps, but I do not intend for even a single death to occur, if at all possible. I sense some of us may find it difficult to cooperate, but I believe we can actually use this rule to our advantage. I suggest we have these groups meet on a daily basis to avoid isolation as much as possible. This should greatly limit our chances of being compromised," the heavyset boy offered.

"Perhaps we can also use that opportunity to elect the captains of each group," Sonia suggested.

Kazuichi grinned. "I think Miss Sonia is absolutely right."

"The sooner that's decided, the better," Kirumi mused softly.

Twogami nodded. "Agreed. We need structure to keep this many people safe. Very well, let's take some time to divide into groups. It should also give us more time to become better acquainted with our peers."

* * *

**9:25 A.M Day One**

**First Floor**

**Gym**

Naegi began to glance around a bit frantically, before noticing Sayaka standing there with a slightly troubled expression as well. A warm smile flittered back to her face when she made eye contact with him. "What do you say we start a group, Naegi?" she asked as her bright blue eyes regarded the other teen intently.

He let out a relieved sigh and smiled. "Thank goodness. I'm used to being the last guy picked. I was sort of afraid I was going to end up stuck in a group with Mondo or something," he whispered, causing Maizono to smirk.

"I could always invite him if you want," she suggested as she settled a hand on her hip.

"Please have mercy..." He shuddered, causing her to giggle.

"I'm just teasing you. I'd like to ask a few others, so why don't we split up and meet back here in a few minutes?".

Naegi nodded in response. "Alright, I'll see what I can do in the meantime." Then he watched the idol shrink out of sight.

Makoto's gaze flitted around the large procession of students, before he noticed Leon standing a few feet away. The Baseball Player had a distant expression on his face as his hands were folded behind his head.

"Leon, right? Is everything okay?" the Ultimate Hope questioned.

The redhead offered a wry grin as he tilted his gaze to focus on Naegi. "Hah, bout as good as I could be, considering our present situation. Hey, you're all buddy buddy with Maizono, right? You two an item?"

"M-Me in a relationship with Maizono?" Makoto stammered out as his face flushed a deep red color. He quickly shook his head. "N-No, of course not. We're just old schoolmates. I'm pretty sure she's way out of my league."

Leon snorted in response. "Heh, you gotta work on that confidence. Still, it's good to know that she's not spoken for. You two planning on grouping up? I reckon I should find somewhere to go myself."

The shorter boy offered a slight smile. "You're more than welcome to join us. I know Maizono was planning on finding a few people, but I think it's just us at the moment."

"Hah, right on. Consider me on your team!" Leon exclaimed with a fierce grin.

* * *

**9:30 A.M Day One**

**First Floor**

**Gym**

The Ultimate Swimmer grinned mischievously before grabbing one of Sakura's extended biceps and pulling herself up. She scanned the surrounding groups of people with a curious expression. "Thanks for the lift, Sakura! Sheesh, people are really hitting it off. Well, for the most part. We should probably start looking for a group or we're going to be in a world of trouble."

The martial artist nodded as she turned to regard the rest of the class. "Yes, we should get working on that. I did have a nice talk with Shuichi, though he seemed rather afraid of me, like many of the others. Did you have any better luck making friends, Hina?"

Aoi offered a bubbly smile as she hung from her new friend's arm like a spider monkey. "Don't worry about what people think. I'm sure when they get to know you, they'll realize how great you are," she remarked as she continued to glance around the crowd of people. "Most everyone I've met seems really nice. In fact, the only one that bugs me is this really cocky, flirty guy. He thinks he's some sort of Casanova or a movie star or something. It's not like he's the next Jason Statham or anything," she muttered with a pout before finally dropping back to the floor.

"No wonder I started to feel my ears burning. If that's how you feel about me, maybe I should just move along," Rantaro mused as he walked up from behind the pair.

The Swimmer sputtered a bit, clearly embarrassed, before folding her arms over her blazer. "W-Who said I was talking about you?" she asked as she forced down a slight blush. "Oh, Sakura, this is Rantaro Amami, Ultimate Adventurer."

"I see. It is nice to meet you, Rantaro," Sakura said, giving a small nod of her head. She looked back to the swimmer and gently placed a large hand on her shoulder. "Hina, are you feeling alright?"

Rantaro chuckled as he dismissively waved his hand. "I don't think you have to worry. It looks like Aoi is just feeling embarrassed right now. You'll have to forgive me, Sakura. Usually I would like to pay a kind girl a compliment, but I'm guessing that would just make our swimmer here jealous."

Asahina puffed out her cheeks a bit indignantly as she stared daggers at Rantaro. "Don't worry about me, I'm just fine!" she responded, perhaps a bit too quickly. "Go right ahead and pay Sakura a compliment. Why would I be jealous anyways, you minthead?"

Ranto sighed as he put his hands on his hips. "Well if it's going to be demanded of me it makes it feel less special," the Adventurer said looking back up to the much larger girl. "While we haven't gotten a chance to talk yet, I can tell you are quite the sweetheart, Sakura."

"I-I, huh..." The martial artist was taken aback for a moment. She was used to people either being afraid of her or at the very least unnerved. But so far she had managed to meet two people that didn't seem fazed by her appearance in the slightest. She smiled as she looked back down to Asahina, thankful for her first real friend since... "Thank you, Rantaro, though I think you should not go overboard with your flirting. I happen to have a boyfriend."

"That doesn't surprise me one bit. You're beautiful, Sakura, and super strong! You can probably kick so much butt, so it's no wonder you have a boyfriend!" Asahina exclaimed enthusiastically before offering a sidelong glance at the Adventurer. "So, uh, have you found a group yet? Sakura and I were sort of looking for a place to go ourselves."

"He sounds like he's a very lucky man," Rantaro said with a smile. "As for a group, I haven't joined one so far. That's why I decided to come over here in the first place. I thought we hit it off well earlier, so I wanted to see if you two had space for one more in whatever group you ended up in."

Aoi allowed for a slight smile as she nudged her towering friend's hip with her elbow. "What'ya think, Sakura? I guess he's not so bad, and we do need more people."

"That sounds fine with me as long as Rantaro can stay on his best behavior," Sakura explained, a bit of intensity slipping into her voice as she eyed the Adventurer.

For his part, he didn't even seem to notice as he smiled at the two. "I don't see why I wouldn't. So, it looks like we got three of the eight. We're almost halfway there."

"Then it seems like we chose a great time to make an entrance," Sayaka announced as she strode into sight being flanked by both Mukuro and Junko. "I started a group with Makoto a little while ago before I went searching for these two. Together we make four. If you three are interested, we could make that seven," the Pop Idol suggested with a friendly smile.

"Hm, I have to admit that I wouldn't mind having someone known as the strongest human alive in our group," Mukuro pondered before smirking slightly. "Certainly would make for one hell of a sparring partner."

The Ultimate Fashionista rolled her eyes. "Mukie, can you think without your fists for two seconds? Besides, we have this gorgeous hunk of a man to look at," Junko remarked as she gestured at Rantaro. Then her eyes widened and she darted forward to shamelessly cup Aoi's chest from behind. "And would you get a load of these? What a babe. A little makeover and you'll be knocking the boys dead. Uh, no pun intended."

Aoi's face turned a healthy shade of crimson. "W-What? Y-You can't just grab someone there! Rantaro, I swear to god if you laugh, you'll be eating my shoe!" she grumbled.

Rantaro smiled at the swimmer before giving a soft sigh. "Why would I laugh, Hina? If anything, I think I need to disagree with our lovely fashionista. You already look stunning," he said, giving her a wink.

Asahina proceeded to devolve into a series of sputters and angry noises, most of which were unintelligible.

Sakura cleared her throat as she loomed over the others and crossed her arms. A small glint of anger appeared in her eyes as they locked onto Junko. "Let go of her. She is clearly uncomfortable with this."

The Fashionista offered a cheeky grin as she released her hold before offering Oogami a peace sign. "Message received, chica. Sometimes I act before I think, ya know?"

The Ultimate Soldier sighed. "That is a gross understatement. Please forgive my sister. She's smarter than she seems, but she's also very impulsive."

Junko turned before offering her sister a raspberry. "It's called an icebreaker. Now there's no need for a bunch of awkward conversation."

Sayaka offered a pacifying smile as she pressed her palms together. "That might not have been the best introduction, but I hope you'll give us a chance."

Sakura's face softened as she moved to stand by Aoi. "Yes, and I apologize for threatening you. I will try to compose myself better."

"I'm sure we'll be all good once Hina reboots, so don't sweat it too much. I'm willing to bet a cutie like Junko gets off the hook all the time, right?" Rantaro asked, grinning towards the fashionista.

"No worries, Oogami. I find that things are better when they aren't dull. I can't stand being bored," Junko mused as her attention shifted to the Adventurer. "And yeah, I'm pretty lucky like that. I'm just fortunate to have Mukie for when I can't get off the hook."

Mukuro pinched the bridge of her nose. "Don't remind me. Anyways, perhaps it would be better to find somewhere else to speak? I don't like crowded places like this and conversations tend to get drowned out."

Aoi who seemed to finally reboot nodded her head slightly. "Yeah that makes some sense. Didn't you say you had another member Maizono?"

The Idol nodded her head in response. "Yup. It's probably a good idea to find Makoto. He may have found someone too, and the last thing we want is to have any odd people out."

Rantaro nodded as he rested his hands on his hips. "Yeah, it looks like we're pretty well set. As long as the others play nice, we can dodge that creepy teddy bear's wrath."

"Hmm, I do not think we should take its words too lightly. We cannot underestimate whoever is behind this game," Sakura said ominously as she looked back toward the podium Monokuma first came from. After taking a deep breath, she turned back to her group. "Forgive me. I shouldn't be focusing on any potential negatives."

"No, I think your caution is warranted. There is strength in numbers, but it would be reckless to assume it guarantees safety. We just have to hope we are prepared for the worst," Mukuro responded with a deep-seated frown.

* * *

**9:42 A.M Day One**

**First Floor**

**Gym**

Nagito offered what he assumed to be a friendly smile as he approached a lavender-haired girl who stood off to the side of the gymnasium.

"It's Kyoko, right? I'm not sure if we've been properly introduced. I'm Nagito Komaeda. Have you given any thought to your group yet?" he asked as he eyed her curiously.

She stared at him wordlessly for a moment before finally quirking a brow. "To be honest, I didn't expect to be approached by anyone. I'm not exactly the most trusted person here. With me being the daughter of the Headmaster and with our current predicament, I can't say I'd blame anyone for drawing that conclusion."

The Ultimate Luck waved a hand nonchalantly. "That would be an awfully predictable twist, don't you think? Everyone knows a good mystery is rarely that simple. Besides, I believe if you were somehow involved in our incarceration, you'd be trying to hide any connection to your father."

Kyoko mustered a thin smile in response. "That is certainly a strange way of viewing the situation, but I have to admit your logic is sound. However, I'm not sure everyone will share that sentiment."

"You need not convince everyone. You only need to convince those who matter most. Any suspicions that may arise can be quelled when your skills as a detective shine through," Nagito mused.

The Ultimate Detective raised a hand to her chin. "I suppose you're right. Though I typically work alone, it seems that cooperation in some form is necessary."

"Does that mean you're interested in joining me? It would certainly make my talent seem worthwhile if you did," Komaeda said with a playful expression.

A quiet sigh escaped the lavender-haired girl. "Very well, Nagito. I'll leave you to handle gathering the rest of our group. In the meantime, I'll take a look around this 'school' of ours."

The boy's expression faltered for a moment. "Doesn't it defeat the purpose of groups if you're gonna take off on your own?"

The girl stopped. "Maybe, but most everyone is still in here at the moment. I doubt anyone would chose that moment to murder me, but if they do… At least it would leave a scarce amount of suspects," she offered in a neutral tone.

Nagito chuckled at the response. "You don't scare easily, do you? Just be careful, alright? Your potential is too bright to be snuffed out so abruptly."

"Your concern is noted, but I'll be fine. Besides, this is probably for the best. I believe you're far better at reaching people than I am. I'll be back shortly." With that, the detective walked off.

'I guess that was supposed to be a compliment,' he mused glibly. He glanced around the gym, noticing that certain groups had already begun to form.

"U-Um, N-Nagito?!" The stutter was so quiet that he almost missed the sound altogether.

The teen blinked as he snapped his attention to the shy nurse that stood a few feet away. Her gaze was fixed upon the floor as she nervously pressed her index fingers together.

"Sorry, Mikan, I didn't see you there. My mind was somewhere else."

"N-No, it's alright!" she squeaked softly. "I-I'm used to being invisible to p-people." She lifted her gaze to stare at Komaeda, but quickly returned her attention back to the floor with an "Eep!" when she made eye contact.

Nagito tilted his head like a confused dog. He found it so difficult to understand people, but he couldn't help but get the impression that she was uncomfortable. Slowly, he took a step forward and lightly placed a hand on the nurse's shoulder, causing her to squeak in surprise. Her face turned crimson in color.

"I'm not sure why you'd think such a thing. You're not invisible to me. Would you like to join me and Kyoko?" he asked.

"N-Nagito doesn't think I-I'd be in h-his way?" Though her stutter worsened, she remained eye contact. It was as if she was fighting every impulse that told her to run or return her gaze back to the gymnasium floor.

"Not a chance. Your potential is limitless. If anything, I'm afraid of holding you back," Nagito responded with a thin smile. "What do you say?" He held out his hand as if to shake hers.

Mikan nodded as her lip curled inward, but instead of grabbing his hand she let out a small sob. She suddenly threw her arms around the boy and buried her face into his chest. "F-f-friends!" she squeaked softly. Nagito felt himself short-circuit as the girl sobbed quietly against his chest, but managed to slowly wrap an arm around her narrow waist and pat her back mechanically.

"Hm, I really don't know how to comfort someone. I'm not very good at situations like this. Why don't you just hold onto this?" Nagito shrugged out of his hoodie and awkwardly draped it over Mikan's shoulders.

It seemed to be the right choice, as the shy girl slowly regained her composure. She pulled away with a large blush staining her cheeks.

"T-Thank you, Nagito, I really appreciate it."

The Ultimate Luck nodded with a calm demeanor. "Don't mention it. Just doing my part as a friend, right?"

Before the Nurse could respond, a series of raised voices drowned them out.

"I'm simply stating an obvious point. While I find it pointless to have to cooperate with anyone here, I will do what I must to survive this game. However, as someone representing the Togami Corporation, I refuse to associate myself with criminals," Togami said with a sneer as he began to turn away. However, he stopped when he noticed the expressions on Mondo and Fuyuhiko's faces. Judging by their demeanors, it would only be a matter of time till one of them snapped.

"Think you're so much better than us, big shot?! I dare ya to say that to my face again!" Mondo roared. his face now a boiling red.

The Heir merely scoffed. "It wouldn't even be worth the effort or energy to repeat myself."

Fuyuhiko eyed Togami darkly. "Better watch your damn mouth, asshole. People have gone missing for a lot less when crossing the Kuzuryu Clan."

Togami didn't bat an eye at the intimidating display from two of the toughest and meanest gang leaders in all of Japan. "Out my way, insects," he spat.

"Wh-?! The fuck's that supposed to mean, jackass?!" Mondo roared out in fury, looking prepared to beat the living daylights out of the Ultimate Heir.

"You're treading on thin ice already, you pampered prick. I suggest you don't try to dig yourself a deeper grave before I break your face in." Fuyuhiko snarled out.

"I know both of your reputations," Togami said as he continued to look down at the two gang leaders with an unimpressed expression on his face. "But compared to me, you two are tiny planktons drifting in the sea. So miniscule and so insignificant that they couldn't possibly have any kind of influence over their own environment."

Despite the lunacy of his actions, Nagito was actually a bit impressed by the Heir's boldness. However, he realized if he didn't do something now, things were going to become violent. They would play right into Monokuma's hands, which of course meant Despair would soon follow.

"I am going to kick your fuckin' ass!" Mondo screamed as he cracked his knuckles furiously.

"And I am going to break your damn manhood off before shoving it down your fucking throat!" Fuyuhiko snarled out in a voice that would have frozen over hell itself. However, before either of them could make a step towards the heir, Nagito stepped in front of them with his hands stretched out.

"Gentlemen, I know you're upset, but let's not lose ourselves, alright? Might I suggest taking a moment to cool off?" Nagito proposed with a forced smile.

"The fuck did you just say? You some kind of goody-goody little bitch?" Just like that, all of the anger Mondo had directed at Togami was now directed at the unfortunate boy in front of him. "Who do you think you are, talkin' to me like that? You think you're my fuckin' dad or something?!"

"Get out our way, you bastard, unless you want to suffer the same fate as this prick," Fuyuhiko sneered out almost murderously as he took a step forward.

The heavyset Byakuya approached the group with a scowl on his face. "That's enough. Cease this pointless squabbling. Can't you see the more we fight amongst ourselves, the more we play into the enemy's hand?"

"Tch, this is exactly what I mean when I say most boys are degenerates," Tenko said with a scowl.

Kazuichi ignored the Aikido master's comment as he spoke up. "C-Come on, guys. Shouldn't you all dial it down just a bit? This isn't helping, ya know?"

However, all of their words seemed to be lost on the two raging boys, who looked like they wouldn't stop till their anger had receded.

"I wasn't trying to upset you both. I just thought we should be workin- !" Nagito tried to plead for them to stop, but it was too late.

"Fuck you!" Mondo yelled out in rage as his fist collided with Nagito's stomach, causing the air to rush out of his body and sending him rolling a few feet back onto the floor. He gasped for air as the pain spread through his body.

The last thoughts that flitted through Nagito's mind before he passed out were slightly amused. 'Ultimate Luck. What a truly useless talent to have….'

The sudden commotion caused some of his fellow classmates to stare in shock.

Nekomaru suddenly barreled forward and forced Mondo's arm behind his back. "ENOUGH!" he bellowed.

"N-Nagito!" Mikan cried out as she shakily ran to the boy's side.

* * *

**9:34 A.M Day One**

**1st Floor**

**Gym**

Hajime clenched his fists at his side as he watched the Ultimate Martial Artist and a few others slowly gain some control of the situation. Sakura and a couple of other students began to carry the unconscious Nagito out of the gym. This, of course, was done after Mikan had checked to make sure the boy was actually alright.

Several minutes passed, during which the boy chewed over his own thoughts.

 _'Though I hate to admit it, tensions are getting worse after what Monokuma said. I just hope all these measures can keep us safe until we find a way out of this nightmare.'_ He rubbed at his chin momentarily as his eyes flitted around the crowd.

 _'The concept of having a group to stick with during the day hours is smart. So long as we abide by the curfew hours, it should keep all of us relatively safe for the time being, with the exception of that one guy. What's his deal anyway? I've heard of the Togami family before, but he's only made things worse for all of us. Then there's the fact that we have two people claiming to be the same person with the same talent. Trust is going to be a hard thing to come by in this place.'_ It was about this time that Hajime saw a flash. He turned to see Mahiru and Chihiro standing a few feet away.

The red head held the camera in her hands with a triumphant smile on her lips, while Fujisaki stood a couple feet back with a timid look on her face.

"Mahiru, right? What's with the photo op?" Hajime asked as he looked between the two girls.

Mahiru held her chin up slightly as she appraised Hajime. "It's always important to capture the right moment. You had this real brooding expression that I just had to save for posterity's sake."

The boy offered a mild grumble in response. "Glad I could be of amusement to you. I guess anything is better than more violence."

Fujisaki nodded her head vigorously in response. "Y-Yes, I-I hope that was just an isolated case. I don't want to see anyone else getting hurt."

"Relax, Chihiro. I bet tensions are just a bit high right now. These boys will be fine once they've blown off some steam," Mahiru said with an air of confidence.

Hajime rubbed the back of his head. "Wish I was as sure as you are. Oh, I guess I should be looking for a group. I don't exactly like being the last one picked for things like this."

"Then it's settled!" Mahiru declared loudly, causing Hajime to flinch slightly.

"W-What's settled?"

"We're gonna join ya, duh," she said with an impish grin.

"M-Mahiru, you s-shouldn't be so forceful," Fujisaki reprimanded her weakly as she bowed her head towards Hajime.

"Girl, you have to be more assertive. Besides, Hajime doesn't mind, right?" she asked as her eyes narrowed slightly at the boy in question.

Hajime sweatdropped as he glanced between the two girls. "Sure, I don't mind. With you two, that makes three of us. I guess we still need five more."

Mahiru grinned as she pumped her fist into the air. "Don't you worry, Hajime! We're on it. Keep looking for others in the meantime! Come on, Fujisaki." She promptly grabbed the other girl's hand and dragged her off, leaving Hajime alone yet again.

 _'...Well, at least Mahiru is more assertive than me. Maybe she'll just lead the whole thing. It would make things a lot easier for me.'_ As Hajime continued his sardonic train of thought, he noticed Ryoma standing several feet away with an unreadable expression.

The diminutive man's gaze almost immediately locked with Hinata's, causing the latter to shiver slightly.

"Something I can help you with, kid?" Ryoma asked in an emotionless manner.

Hajime laughed nervously. "Well, what would you say to joining my group? If you haven't already found a group, that is."

The Tennis Pro stared without blinking for several seconds before finally shrugging. "It seems there's no alternative. It matters little to me either way. Just don't expect me to get involved in anything."

"If you don't want to be a team player, it doesn't really matter to me. These groups are more for necessity and safety anyways."

"I suppose, though I assure you that I need no protection, kid," Ryoma said in a deadpan tone.

Before the other boy could respond, a familiar voice carried over the noise of the gymnasium.

"HAJIME!" Mahiru yelled as she suddenly reappeared, dragging Hiyoko and a very distracted Chiaki with one of her arms. Fujisaki was just a few steps behind the other three girls.

The gamer was still peering down at the portable device in her hands, her brow furrowed in intense concentration. When she finally lifted her gaze for just a moment, she saw Ryoma and Hajime and lowered her game before tapping her chin with her free hand.

"How did I get here?" she asked with a puzzled expression.

"Sheesh, don't you remember being dragged all the way over here? Big Sis Mahiru made me drop some of my gummies in the process!" Hiyoko whined in annoyance.

Nanami tilted her head slightly. "Huh, really? Why would she do that?"

Mahiru huffed. "Don't you remember? I dragged you both across the gym after you agreed to join us."

Chiaki blinked. "Did I really say that?"

"OF COURSE you did! I wouldn't lie," Mahiru sputtered, clearly frustrated by the gamer's demeanor.

"T-To be fair, Chiaki was very busy playing her game when you were talking to her. " Fujisaki chimed in, hoping to dampen the redhead's frustration.

"Then why did she keep saying 'yes' repeatedly?" Mahiru countered.

"I was on the verge of beating my high score," Chiaki replied, causing Mahiru to growl while Fujisaki giggled.

Saionji snickered. "She really goes into her own little world, doesn't she? She's like a human tortoise."

Hajime's gaze flicked between each of the girls as he sucked in a quick breath. 'Mahiru, I'm definitely nominating you to be captain. Consider it pay back for dragging me into this.' He exhaled slowly and cleared his throat.

"Well, Chiaki and Hiyoko, you're more than welcome to join us if you don't have a group already." Hajime gave them a tired smile.

Chiaki stared at the boy for a long moment before smiling softly. "Okay."

Mahiru blinked. "After all that fussing, you just say 'okay' like that?"

The gamer girl nodded. "I don't like to speak unless I've collected my thoughts first."

"Like I said, she's a human tortoise! And sure, this could be fun." Hiyoko giggled mischievously as she stuck out her tongue.

Hajime couldn't help but crack a faint smile as he drowned out the conversation around them, only to be jarred from his reverie by Mahiru's voice.

"Earth to Hinata! Did you already invite Hoshi?" the Photographer asked.

The Tennis Player offered her a bored expression. "He did. Is that a problem? If so, I can go elsewhere. It matters little to me."

Mahiru shook her head. "Nah, it's not like that. I just wanted to make sure. That means we still need to find two more people."

Hajime nodded thoughtfully. "Why don't we split up? I'm sure groups will be filling up quickly. We can probably cover more ground that way."

"Good call. Let's hop to it and meet back here in an hour," Mahiru stated.

As the rest of the group began to march off in different directions, Hinata found himself alone with his thoughts once more.

'Now where do I begin? I know part of highschool is about learning to socialize with people, but somehow this doesn't feel like a normal exercise...' he mused before sighing quietly.

The boy felt a shiver run down his spine as he felt eyes burrowing into his back. He turned to see Tenko staring darkly at him from only a few feet away.

"Ah, is something wrong? To say you look upset would be an understatement," Hajime said in a half sarcastic manner.

The Aikido Master frowned as she folded her arms. "I don't trust you with all of those innocent maidens. I know what kind of dark thoughts are probably swirling around in your mind. Between you and Ryoma, there are too many deviants! I will be joining your group as well. Someone must be there to defend them from the two of you."

Hinata felt his eye twitch slightly. "Where do you get off making such a bold assumption, huh? I'm not some sort of criminal or pervert. It's just how things happened."

"Tch, that sounds like the kind of defense I'd expect from a filthy boy!" Tenko snapped back with a grimace.

"Defense? I'm just being honest. You know what? I think you can just look elsewhere. Your attitude sucks," Hajime replied with a sour expression.

Tenko shook her head before jabbing a finger at the boy. "This isn't up for debate, you degenerate. I AM going to join your group. The only way I'm not is if you beat me in a fight."

A sweatdrop appeared on the boy's forehead. _'What the hell is wrong with this girl? She has a screw loose or something.'_

"Silence? Then I take your surrender as a sign of acceptance," Tenko said with a nod as her stance softened slightly.

A groan escaped Hinata as he rubbed the back of his neck. "Yeah, whatever you say. I think we're still shy one more person. The plan is to reconvene in an hour or so."

The Ultimate Aikido Master nodded. "Very well. I will keep an eye on you and the criminal in the meantime."

"...Great." Hajime sighed as he ran a hand across his face. 'This just became a lot more difficult.'

* * *

**10:12 A.M Day One**

**First Floor**

**Gym**

"Please, Mikan, won't you consider joining?" Kaede offered a friendly smile as she leaned closer. This caused the Nurse's face to heat up.

"W-Well, I already promised Nagito I would join him, but now I have to make sure he's doing alright," the Nurse stammered out. "B-But it's not that I'm not interested."

"Really? That's wonderful!" Kaede smiled as she took the other girl's hands into hers and squeezed them slightly. "Why don't you go look after him and ask if he wants to join us? In fact, I think I saw him talking to Kiri earlier, so all three of you can join me and Shuichi."

Mikan meekly nodded her head in response. "I-I would like that very much, s-so long as you don't think I would be in the way."

"In the way? Not at all! We'd be lucky to have you!" the Pianist chirped in response.

The Ultimate Nurse seemed to flounder for a moment. "T-Thank you. I'm not used to being treated so well. I-I'll talk to Nagito when he wakes up." With a nervous twitch of her fingers, Mikan turned and hurriedly walked towards the exit.

Kaede smiled softly as she offered a final wave, then turned to the Ultimate Magician, who was standing a few feet away with a small pout on her face.

"Himiko?" Kaede called out as she strode forward.

The girl didn't respond, as her gaze seemed fixed upon the floor.

The Ultimate Pianist cleared her throat before speaking again. "Hey, Earth to Himiko!"

"Nyeh?" The petite redhead pivoted slightly and looked up at the blonde. "Sorry, I was distracted. I was thinking of a new spell that requires a lot of mana."

Kaede blinked. "Mana? ...Magic isn't real, though. You're the Ultimate Magician? It's all elaborate tricks, right?"

Himiko puffed her cheeks out. "I'm known as a magician, but that's just a ruse. I'm actually... a mage. A group trying to hide magic's existence from the world labeled my magic as tricks. Because of this ruse, I became famous all over the world for performing magic tricks. But... I'm not a magician… I'm a mage. It's just that no one believes me."

The Pianist was about to protest, but instead mustered a semi-convincing smile. "Well, we could really use some magic on our side. Could you lend us your power, Himiko?"

Himiko smiled impishly in response. "You can count on me. Just don't expect me to do any rezzes, 'kay? I'm not a white mage."

* * *

**11:14 A.M Day One**

**First Floor**

**A.V Room**

"Fucking Christ! How's a gorgeous girl genius supposed to work under these conditions?!" Miu growled as she stared balefully at one of the computer screens. "These damn computers are more barren than a fucking old lady." she scowled as she chewed at the end of her thumb.

"Um, excuse me..." A soft voice caused the blonde to nearly flip out of her chair. She whirled around to see Chihiro standing there with Mahiru. "Shit! Don't fucking do that," she hissed.

"S-Sorry. Are you trying to find answers using these computers?" Fujisaki asked softly.

"That's the fucking plan, tater tots. There's nothing on them, though. You'd have to write programs from damn scratch." The blonde huffed.

"Miu, cut the damn attitude. Fuji is just trying to help." Mahiru's eyes narrowed slightly.

The blonde's vulgar demeanor slipped, as she nervously bit her lower lip. "I-I'm sorry. Please don't be mad."

After a moment of silence, the shy programmer began speaking. "We're not mad. I was actually hoping to do something with one of these computers. Just maybe we shouldn't be doing this during the middle of the day. Whoever's behind Monokuma has to sleep sometime, right?."

A wicked grin spread across Miu's face as she crossed her legs. "That's fucking right. You're the Ultimate Programmer. With my brilliant mind and...well, your pretty decent one, we'll be breathing fucking sweet air in no time. Let's do this shit. Am I part of your club now or something?"

"Wait a damn minute. This wasn't an invitation for you to join us." Mahiru scowled as she planted her hands on her hips. The inventor seemed to immediately crumble under her stare.

"I-I… Of course you wouldn't," she murmured as she twirled a lock of hair around her index finger.

Fujisaki bit her lower lip a moment. "Come on, Mahiru. I-I know that Miu can be really harsh sometimes, but I think that's just a mask. I know how it feels to pretend to be something I'm not. Can't we just give her a chance?"

The buxom blonde was a bit taken aback by the programmer's request. She certainly wasn't used to anyone standing up for her. It was an odd feeling.

Mahiru stared at Fujisaki a moment in surprise. "Fuji, what do you mean you…?" She paused for a moment, then let out a sigh as she shook her head. "Fine. You win." Her eyes finally refocused on Miu. "I guess you can join us if you want."

A bit of Miu's spunk returned as she offered a smirk as she stood up. "I'll give it some thought, fire crotch." She offered no other verbal response, but she did playfully ruffle Fujisaki's hair as she passed the 'girl' and exited the room.

Mahiru let out a low groan the moment the door shut. "I can't believe her. Even when I invited her, she still acted like that. What a bitch."

Chihiro offered her a sympathetic smile. "Maybe she just doesn't know how to talk to people. I bet she's really nice when she's not acting crude."

The Photographer sighed softly. "Fuji you're too sweet for your own good."

* * *

**1:25 P.M Day One**

**First Floor**

**Hallway**

Kyoko's eyes narrowed slightly as she came to a stop in front of a locked door. It was the third of its kind she'd discovered thus far during her search. The Ultimate Detective scrutinized her E-Handbook closely, purple eyes combing over every inch of the map of the first floor.

The dormitory section was divided into an east wing and a west wing. The east wing contained the girls' dormitories, while the west wing contained all of the boys' rooms. Beyond that was a large bathhouse area affixed with a sauna and locker room.

The dining hall was spacious enough to house well over a hundred people, meaning it was more than capable for their necessities. The kitchen lay within the dining hall and contained an ample storage freezer.

Furthermore, there was a storage room, a couple of classrooms, and the gym in which they'd spent the most time. A fairly large nurse's office was located not far from the east wing hallway. There was also a small gift shop that contained a machine that dispensed random gifts, but it seemed to only take Monokuma Coins.

There was a large laundry area containing multiple washers, dryers, and numerous hampers. There was also a large A.V. room and an incinerator that was only accessible before curfew. Then, of course, there were the three mystery doors. One was labeled on the handbook as 'Trial Access'. The other two were denoted with lock symbols and question marks.

"I see you've made note of the sealed rooms as well," a low voice said, causing Kyoko to tense up as she turned to see Maki standing only a few feet away.

'How did she get so close without me noticing? Was I really that distracted?' Kiri frowned slightly as she flipped her handbook off. "Indeed. I can only surmise these areas aren't yet accessible."

"'Yet' being the keyword. With there being so many of us here, it won't surprise me if our captor makes certain areas available as time goes on. It may be some sort of sick reward for our survival," mused the red-eyed girl.

Kyoko frowned marginally. "It wouldn't particularly surprise me. I take it you've already found a group if you're out here?"

Maki shrugged. "I'll work with whatever space remains. I see little good in cooperation, but seeing as it's mandatory, I have little recourse."

Kiri actually allowed herself to chuckle, though the sound was mirthless. "Fair enough. I suppose old habits die hard. Perhaps I'm just banking on the hope that no one will do anything drastic this soon."

Maki crossed her arms. "But you realize as well as I do that all the good intentions in the world won't stop the inevitable. It's only a matter of time till someone spills blood."

* * *

**2:14 P.M Day One**

**First Floor**

**Gym**

"I am Sailor Moon, champion of justice! On behalf of the moon, I will right wrongs and triumph over evil, and that means you!" Tsumugi exclaimed as she struck her best pose.

Yamada stared in wonder at the sight and furiously began drawing within his sketchpad.

The Ultimate Cosplayer allowed the pose to slip as she offered the heavyset boy a smile. "How was that? I'm sure it would have been far better if I had the appropriate costume."

Hifumi shook his head furiously. "Not at all! That was splendid. For a moment, I was certain you were Princess Serenity. You are incredible, Miss Tsumugi," he said enthusiastically.

"Ummm... I don't usually like being watched by people... I just like making cosplay. I'm fine with others wearing them... But lately more cosplayers are putting themselves before their characters. I'd rather wear my outfits myself, with love, than give them to such people. Though I must say I feel rather naked without my outfits," she explained absentmindedly, tapping her chin with a single finger.

"N-Naked?!" Yamada stammered as his face heated up. His imagination began to go into overdrive.

Seemingly clueless to his train of thought, the girl smiled softly and nodded her head. "Yes. It's hard to explain. When I become someone else, I become more confident. I'm more than just plain Tsumugi Shirogane," she mused.

The Fanzine artist blinked. "W-Well, I don't think you're plain at all, Miss Shirogane. I was curious, though. Can you really become anyone with your cosplays?"

The blue-haired girl smiled fondly for a moment. "To a certain degree, yes. I can only cosplay aliases and characters based on fiction. As strange as it may sound, I have a condition called Cospox. If I try to cosplay a real person, it causes me to have an allergic reaction. It's not a lovely sight."

"Even if that's true, there are millions of characters you can still become. The potential is endless." Yamada grinned widely.

Tsumugi nodded. "Yes, I suppose that is very true. It certainly keeps cosplay from ever becoming tiresome."

"Hm, it's nice to see you both getting along so well," a voice chimed in. Shuichi stepped into view before awkwardly adjusting his cap.

The Ultimate Cosplayer tapped her chin lightly as she peered over at the Detective. "You seem quite nervous. Is everything alright?"

"I'm s-sure there hasn't been a m-murder." Yamada felt his teeth chattering as he said that.

Saihara offered the pair a faint smile. "Nothing like that. To be honest, I'm just not very good with people. I'm supposed to be helping Kaede find people for our group, but I haven't made any progress since this morning."

"This morning? Wait, what time is it?" Tsumugi questioned as she tilted her head towards the clock on the far side of the gymnasium. "Is it really that late already?" She scratched the back of her head sheepishly. "I suppose Hifumi and I have been a little distracted."

"I guess the two of you would have a lot to talk about, considering your talents," Shuichi commented with a slight smile.

Yamada flushed slightly. "I don't suppose there's any room left?" he asked apprehensively.

Shuichi smiled. "Like I said, that's why I'm here. Kaede is organizing our group, and she says we still need a few people. You two can join us for dinner to talk about it if you want to," he explained quietly.

Tsumugi smiled softly. "I can't speak for Yamada, but I'd love to."

The Fanzine artist slowly pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose. "And where the lady goes, I go… Also, I'm starving," he admitted with a sheepish smile.

* * *

**_48 Students Remain_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So from here on Crit Fail stepped down as the lead writer of this story and I took over, so if the story seems to be really different from this point on that's why


	4. Election Day

**3:19 P.M. Day One**

**First Floor**

**Hallway**

When Nagito had awoken in an unfamiliar bed, Mikan had been in the room with him. Now, as he tried to find his way back from the bedroom to the gymnasium, that same girl was by his side. Nagito hummed softly and looked over at the nurse. "Kaede really wanted me in her group? I must have been the last choice. It's a shame she had to get stuck with a worthless Ultimate like me."

"P-P-Please be careful," Mikan stammered, holding an ice pack against the spot where Nagito had been hit. "Not only were you h-hit, but you were also knocked out. You could have a concussion." She frowned and gave a slight bow. "Your f-face is going to have an awful b-bruise. Please forgive me!"

"Wow, you really must be an amazing nurse to even give me this much care. But you don't have to try so hard," Nagito explained calmly as he gently placed his hand over Mikan's so he could take over pressing down on it. Before the girl could stutter out a response, the pair finally made it to the double doors of the gym. The lucky student pushed into the much emptier room.

Kaede perked up as she saw her last teammates walking in. She gave a wave as they approached, then gestured toward the bleachers. "Glad to see you're already up and about, Nagito! It's nice to have everyone all together for our first meeting."

Himiko lazily eyed the pair, her focus on Nagito as he and Mikan took their seats. "Nyeh, I would have helped heal you, but I ran out of mana." She yawned. "Give me a few hours, and I should be at full power."

"Glad to see you're doing okay… It was just plain awful what happened to you!" Tsumugi said, followed by a little sigh. "We really do have some violent people here with us, huh? That really won't make things any easier..."

Shuichi chuckled, scratching the side of his cheek. "So, now that everyone's here, what should we do first?"

"An excellent question," Kyoko spoke up. "First, is anyone opposed to us discussing our team leader?"

"Nyeh, do we have to?" Himiko asked. "I really need to recharge my mana."

"Well, the sooner we get through this meeting, the sooner we all can get some time to rest. I'm sure we all need to adjust to this situation," Kaede said, patting the Magician on the head. "So, Kyoko, did you have a candidate in mind?"

The lavender-haired girl retained her neutral pose, thinking for a minute before responding. "To be honest, I was thinking about you. The best quality for a leader in this scenario to possess would be charisma, something that you clearly have. However, I'll abide by what everyone else decides."

"Yes, I must agree! Miss Akamatsu has all the great characteristics of leadership! And if she's anything like Princess Piggles, I'm sure she'll make for a great leader!" Hifumi enthusiastically agreed, pumping a fist up into the air excitedly.

"I uh, don't know about that, but… I agree with Kyoko. I think Kaede would make a wonderful leader!" Tsumugi gave the pianist a small smile to show her support.

Kaede looked shocked as she looked over the group, but shook it off. "W-Well, I didn't think you'd want me. Are you guys sure you wouldn't want someone like Kyoko or Shuichi in charge? They're both detectives, so I'm sure they'll make smarter decisions!" Kaede said as she looked around at the group. "Um... Nagito, Mikan, you guys haven't spoken up. Does that mean you agree?"

Nagito looked genuinely surprised as he pointed to himself. "Oh... I get a vote in this? Well, I don't think anyone needs to hear from me, but you were kind enough to ask for me to join you even though all I've done is get myself punched in the face. I think you'll make a thoughtful leader."

"You want my o-opinion?" Mikan asked, the shock quite clear on her face as well. After a moment, she nodded. "I think you w-would be a g-g-great leader. You've been so k-kind to me."

"Nyeh, if agreeing with everyone lets me get my nap sooner, then I vote Kaede," Himiko piped up, eyes already drooping.

The Pianist sighed, though a smile tugged at her lips. "I'm happy you all think so highly of me. I promise to do what I can to help us all through this game!"

* * *

**4:43 P.M. Day One**

**First Floor**

**Gift Shop**

"Good, it looks like everyone left has arrived now," Twogami declared, as Kaito and Maki walked into the gift shop. He and Kaito had made it their mission to track down any stragglers, those who hadn't already joined a group. And now, with Maki's arrival, they had all been brought together. "We can finally begin our meeting."

"Ugh… I thought M-Master Byakuya would be here, but I couldn't find him anywhere..." Toko grumbled to herself, a scowl flashing across her face.

Celestia glanced at the writer before brushing the girl's remark aside. "Indeed. I suppose you organized this meeting to discuss the matter of designating a leader for our little group."

"Wait... I'm confused. Togami is right here, so why are you upset?" Kaito asked as he scratched the back of his head.

"She obviously means the other Byakuya, Kaito," Maki chimed in, giving a slight sigh.

"Tch, like you'd understand! He's clearly an impostor! The real Master Byakuya is the handsome one, not this l-l-lout!" Toko vehemently proclaimed, before shooting Twogami a nasty glare.

For his part, Twogami deigned to ignore her look. "It is as you say, Celeste. Per the rules, each group needs to have a leader… and naturally, with a talent such as my own, it is only fitting that I be that leader."

"Hey! I'm a leader, too! My talent even has the word. I lead a whole organization with hundreds of underlings. I'm obviously the best choice!" Kokichi mused with a dark smirk.

"Yeah right, you little liar. Unlike you, Togami is a real leader. It was even his idea to gather all of us!" Kaito said, shooting a glare at the Supreme Leader.

Kokichi sniffed as fake tears started to streak down his cheeks. "F-Fine! I'm too busy running this whole game, so I don't want to lead you all anyway!"

Kirumi sighed. "If you could kindly keep quiet, then I think we would be better off."

Celestia nodded. "I would agree. Little cretins like you are better seen and not heard." She then turned her focus to Twogami. "Although, I can't help but wonder why you would volunteer yourself so readily." A small smirk crept its way across her face. "For all we know, you might use that influence of yours to manipulate one of us later on down the line."

"Kehehe, that is a good point. How often is it that someone goes out of their way to look after people like us?" Korekiyo asked thoughtfully. "Especially one who claims to be the head of the Togami Conglomerate, who isn't know for being so charitable."

Twogami bristled slightly at their accusations, but otherwise managed to retain a calm veneer. Adjusting his glasses, he proclaimed, "I will admit, such a thing is possible, and given how little we know of one another, I doubt I can fully convince you all of my noble intentions.

"Nonetheless, know this: I am Byakuya Togami, and a Togami keeps his word no matter what. To do less would utterly sully my family name! With that in mind, I promise I will be a superb leader, and only do what is necessary and right for our group. It is only right and proper that one such as I should lead you all, and I would be a poor leader indeed to betray your trust."

Celestia eyed the supposed affluent prodigy before giggling. "Well, with passion like that, I have no choice but to agree to you as our leader. Just don't let me down."

"You don't have to worry about it! I know I'm going to make sure Byakuya has all the help he needs. That goes for all of you guys." Kaito flashed the group a reassuring thumbs up.

"...I don't really care. Byakuya can be our leader. It doesn't matter to me," Maki replied at length, seemingly indifferent.

"Tch, I don't trust that ch-charlatan at all, b-but… someone copying M-M-Master is still better than the rest of you..." Toko demurred, still looking distinctly unhappy. "So f-fine, he has my vote, I g-guess."

Kirumi nodded. "I vote for Byakuya, as well."

"Agreed, I look forward to seeing if what he says about his intentions are true," Korekiyo added.

Before anything else could be said, the Mono Mono Machine spat out a large prize for Kokichi, who had started playing with it while everyone else talked. He hummed carefully as he pulled out an odd blue stuffed animal. "Ooh, I got an ugly pig-elephant thing, I love it!"

"That would be a Baku. It is a spirit that is said to eat one's nightmares and even memories," Korekiyo explained.

Kokichi gasped as he pointed at Kaito. "Whoa, maybe one of these things ate all the thoughts in Kaito's head, and that's why he's such an idiot!"

The Astronaut grit his teeth as he glared at the smaller boy. "What's that supposed to mean, you little snot?!"

"Mommy, save me! Wahhhh!" Kokichi started crying again and rushed toward Kirumi. He buried his face against her stomach and hugged her tightly like a scared child.

Kirumi glared down at Kokichi. "I am not your mother." She attempted to pry the leader off her, but to no avail. She looked up at everyone. "Someone, please help remove him from me."

Maki wordlessly stared at Kokichi before rolling her eyes and walking on over. With a surprising amount of strength and force, she easily pulled Kokichi off Kirumi, holding him up briefly in the air before dropping him.

"Well, it is only proper that I be your leader… Nevertheless, I deeply appreciate your vote of confidence," Twogami stated after a moment, giving a small nod. "I shall do my best to lead us through this nightmarish situation."

"Shishishi! Well, big boy, you better get ready for all the blame too, especially once heads start rolling! Eh, he'll probably just stress eat to deal with it," Kokichi joked as he stood up. He childishly stuck his tongue out before quickly leaving the room.

Twogami rolled his eyes at Kokichi's antics… yet internally, he couldn't help but acknowledge his point. Unless they were truly lucky, it seemed almost inevitable that bodies would start piling up. And what would happen then? Could he truly lead his group amidst such turmoil?

It seemed he was going to find out, one way or another...

* * *

**5:31 P.M. Day One**

**First Floor**

**Dining Hall**

Fuyuhiko groaned as he leaned back in his chair. The people sitting at his table were easily the loudest people in the entire school, which annoyed him to no end, but it was something he would have to put up with if he wanted to keep the strongest players with him.

"Damn, you guys are going to give me a headache. Especially you, boy scout!" He shouted over everyone's voices and glared at Kiyotaka. "If all you're going to do is butt heads with Mondo, why even join us? Are you some kind of masochist?"

The Ultimate Moral Compass returned Fuyuhiko's glare, a stern look in his eyes. "To keep all of you in line, of course!" he replied matter-of-factly, turning back to Mondo. "After all, it is my duty to keep all of the potential troublemakers from causing problems! Especially considering our current circumstances!"

"We don't need any goddamn babysitters, ya dumbass! Go bother someone else with your bullshit!" Mondo thundered in return, crossing his arms as he glared at Taka. "Besides, we're expecting you to pull your own weight if you really do join us!"

"I'd have to agree with Mondo," Peko added, lowering her head into a slight bow. "We are all capable of handling ourselves."

Nekomaru gave a hearty laugh as he pointed toward the moral compass. "Don't feel too insulted. Your heart is in the right place, and some discipline might do everyone some good, but you're not going to get anywhere with just that! Don't try to dampen their spirit!"

"Yeah! Try loosening up a bit, Taka!" Ibuki cheered. "No one likes a guy with his boxers all in a bunch!" She walked over to the moral compass and slung her arm around his shoulders. "Try relaxing and listen to some music! I have the perfect song for you! It's called, 'I just failed my test, but I know why!'"

Taka lowered his face, doing his best to mask his annoyance as he felt his eyebrows twitch. "I concede that I may not be seen as the most fun person to be around," he confessed. "However, I'm simply concerned for you all, and I wish for all of us to work together! And I know that order, discipline, and teamwork will be able to overcome any challenges our captors may throw at us!"

"Damn, you really are a riot, you know that?" Akane howled with laughter before suddenly standing up, sniffing her nose. "Oh, I smell food! About time! I've worked up an appetite."

A few seconds later, Teruteru walked into the room, carrying an assortment of snacks on a large tray. With a beaming smile on his face, he placed the tray down in front of everyone as Fuyuhiko grumbled something about finally putting an end to Akane's constant begging for food. "Bon appetit, ladies and gentlemen! Enjoy!"

Mondo reached over, plucking a small finger sandwich from the tray. He munched on it, his eyes lighting up in surprise. With his mouth full, he declared, "Damn, I guess you're the Ultimate Cook for a reason, huh?"

"Chef!" Teruteru immediately protested, his eye twitching in faint annoyance. After a moment, he regained his composure and brought out his comb to stylize his hair. "Ahem, that is, I prefer the title, 'Ultimate Chef'."

"Yeah, yeah, don't pop a blood vessel," Fuyuhiko said as he leaned forward in his seat and looked over everyone. "Now that everyone's here, we may as well decide on a leader. Since you all made it clear Taka's out of the running, I'm putting my name forward."

Ibuki looked at Fuyuhiko, puzzled. "You want to be the leader?! I thought you'd rather control from the shadows like, you know, yakuza."

"Indeed!" Taka interjected, clearly distressed. "I accept that you all wish for me to not be your leader, but I must put my foot down on it being a criminal! I... nominate Nekomaru! He seems dependable!" he finished hastily, clearly just picking the first person he saw who wasn't involved in any criminal activity.

"Mmm, I could see Coach being our leader, but then again, I don't really give a damn." Akane shrugged and resumed shoveling food into her mouth.

Peko frowned. "Just because Fuyuhiko is the Ultimate Yakuza doesn't mean he isn't a capable leader."

"I'm honored, but I'm just a simple manager! I'd be glad to help everyone, leader or not. If Hope's Peak was willing to bring Fuyuhiko in as a student, I don't think we have to worry about his integrity," Nekomaru explained.

"I've been trained to lead a group my whole life, and the fact that it's a criminal family just proves I'm better suited for leading you punks," Fuyuiko argued as he stood up from his seat.

"I've led people before in my gang… but if Fuyuhiko wants to take the job, I don't mind," Mondo announced, giving a small shrug. "Hell, I'd support him over Mister Tight Ass over there any day of the week! You got my vote, bro!"

"I'm fine with Fuyuhiko myself. So long as I can keep cooking, I don't mind too much who's in charge," Teruteru proclaimed, though he couldn't help but glance over at Peko. "Although Peko here seems to have a good head on her shoulders… Not to mention the idea of having a lady give me orders is something I find very appealing!"

Peko held back a shudder at the chef's words. "While I may be able to devise plans, I would not call myself a leader, much less someone capable of giving orders." She turned her focus back to Fuyuhiko. "I would be much more comfortable with Fuyuhiko leading us."

"Heh, if Coach is all for ya, babyface, then I am too. Not that it matters, since it seems pretty much everyone is on board," Akane added.

"I... very well then. The majority has spoken." Taka sighed and bit his lip. "Fuyuhiko, I am now trusting you to be able to lead us through this ordeal. But, I must know, what made you decide to want to lead the group?" the Moral Compass asked curiously.

Fuyuhiko stared at Kiyotaka for a moment before looking at everyone else again. He smirked and placed a hand on the table. "Heh, as rocker chick said, a yakuza would usually be all about leading from the shadows. Or at least that's what people not in a yakuza family would think. In this game, the only ones really running things from behind the scenes is the asshole who captured us, and anyone working for them. Let's be real, there has to be a plant or two somewhere among the forty-eight of us. So, if I want to get things done, I may as well be upfront about being the leader. People would suspect me of something if I wasn't in the spotlight, and there's no sense in putting any extra targets on my back."

* * *

**6:26 P.M. Day One**

**First Floor**

**Dormitories**

A groan escaped from the Ultimate Heir. He had just walked into the room the rest of the group had agreed to meet in after the rest of them finished their explorations. He leaned against the wall, as everyone else in his group was sitting in the various chairs and couches in Sonia's dorm room. "I see none of you managed to find an exit."

Gonta frowned. "Gonta searched real hard for exit, but he couldn't find it." The Entomologist's shoulders slumped. "Gonta couldn't even find bugs."

"You didn't find one either, fiend," Gundham retorted.

"Because I didn't bother to waste my time looking for what obviously doesn't exist," Byakuya shot back at the breeder.

"I understand these are trying times, but searching for an exit was a good idea. Even if it led us nowhere, let's not devolve into petty insults. We have to work together if we wish to get out of this academy," Sonia said, her voice firm and filled with confidence. "I'm certain we'll find an exit sooner or later!"

"Miss Sonia is right!" Kazuichi added, giving the princess a smile. "If we just start arguing with each other, the mastermind wins! W-We should do as she says and work together."

Gundham bowed his head. "If it is what our leader wants, then I will try to be kind with this fiend."

"Nyahaha! Atua agrees wholeheartedly with Sonia!" Angie declared with a small, joyous laugh. "Atua is sure that if we work together, we will be able to find our deliverance! Praise be to Atua!"

"I… must agree with the others. Even if it was a futile search, it is still one that needed to be conducted. If nothing else, we can at least rule out such a possibility and focus on other tasks," Keebo added.

"Hey dudes, don't be so quick to give up on the search. Thanks to this little beauty, I may just be able to divine the answer!" Yasuhiro announced as he pulled a purple crystal ball out of his jacket.

"Leaving our exit to chance is a little daunting, don't you think?" the princess asked, giving the man a frown. "If anything, I think we should make our own destiny, rather than relying on a divine answer,"

"Gonta agrees. We need to find exit ourselves." The Entomologist smiled brightly. "Then, Gonta can show friends his favorite bugs."

"I must concur. There is little scientific evidence to suggest that divination and similar occult practices actually work in practice," the Ultimate Robot declared, casting a doubtful eye at Hiro's crystal ball.

"Atua says you shouldn't be so skeptical, Keebo! After all, with Atua's divine wisdom, we are sure to find a way out of here! Angie is confident about that!" Angie declared with a beaming grin. "Although, even Atua isn't so sure about Hiro and his ball… Atua thinks it's a piece of junk."

"C'mon! I'll have you know I have a forty percent accuracy rate on my readings! That's the highest in the world. Countless people and celebrities have sought me out. I've made millions!" Yasuiro boasted as he clutched his crystal ball defensively.

Byakuya actually cracked a small smile as he looked at the Clairvoyant. "If what you say is true, you must be quite the con man. I had assumed you were just a moron, but you managed to trick the school into letting a fraud like you in."

"Indeed," Gundham muttered, eyeing Yasuhiro. "What demon from the nine circles of Hell did you make a deal with? I must know their name if you managed to get into this school."

"Hey hey hey! Let's not all jump him at once. He clearly must be talented if he was let into this academy. Besides, that doesn't really matter. We're wasting time here by focusing on his shitty percentage rate," Kazuichi said, glancing back at the clairvoyant. "No offense, man. I'm just not a believer in that crap."

"Oh yeah, well... I'll show you guys! I'll prove my talent is legit, for serious!" Yasuhiro said as he began focusing intently on the ball.

Gundham sighed. "Now that he's distracted, could we move on to other topics?" He motioned to his hamsters. "My Four Dark Devas of Destruction will need to refuel their power soon."

"I would assume discussing a leader is pointless. You all are just going to do what the princess says without any thoughts of your own to get in the way," Byakuya derided, staring straight at Sonia.

"Ah, but Atua thinks Sonia would be the perfect leader! And I know Atua is never wrong, so I'll agree with his decision!" Angie declared, clasping her hands together. "You know, Byakuya, Atua thinks you'd be a lot happier if you were a nicer guy. And I agree!"

"Honestly, I am rather touched that you want me to be your leader. Even so, just because I am a princess doesn't mean I should lead. Perhaps someone else can take the role? I'd be content with following rather than leading," the woman said, sounding rather modest.

"I wouldn't follow anyone else, Miss Sonia! You are smart, kind, and firm when you need to be. Besides, who else are we going to follow? Byakuya is kind of a dick, and I doubt everyone else can make good decisions, so you're the best choice there is!" Kazuichi said, ignoring the glare the Affluent Progeny was giving him. "Wherever it is you go, I will follow, so don't argue with us!"

Gundham bowed his head. "Indeed. You are quite a force to be reckoned with, Sonia. You would make an excellent dark queen."

"Dark Queen? You flatter me Gundham, truly," she said, flushing slightly. "I wouldn't mind delving into the dark arts as it were, but I think it might distract me a bit from what's going on. Also, your hamsters are adorable!"

"A group!" Yasuhiro shouted as he shot to his feet. "A whole group!"

Gonta stared at the clairvoyant, taken aback. "You okay? Gonta can get you something if you need, like true gentleman."

"Huh? Oh, no, I just got a vision!" Yasuhiro said as he proudly held up his crystal ball. "I saw it. I don't know who, but a whole group will find the exit! They'll talk about if they want to tell everyone or not."

"I see..." Keebo stared hard at Yasuhiro, clearly dubious of his claims. "Well, not that I mean to doubt a fellow student, but..."

"Hmm, Atua is also unsure. He never really did believe in psychics," Angie hummed, tapping her chin in thought. "But, but! It's an easy thing to find out, no?"

"What do you mean, Angie?" Gonta asked, eyebrows furrowed in confusion. "Gonta not understand."

"Well, if we hear about a group finding an exit, then Hiro was right! And if we hear nothing, then he's probably wrong… That's what Atua thinks, anyway," Angie explained before bowing her head in prayer. "Praise be to Atua and His divine wisdom!"

"Being stuck between a prophetic vision and a god... We're really screwed, aren't we?" Kazuichi mumbled, shaking his head. Sonia let out a giggle, giving him a smile.

"Don't fret, Kazuichi! I'm certain both of them are correct. We'll find this exit soon enough. I can feel it in my Jellies!" she happily sang.

"I think I've had my fill of this nonsense for one day. Since it seems we have nothing left to discuss, I'm heading back to my room." Not waiting for a response, Byakuya turned around and made his way to the door.

"I suppose we can adjourn this meeting. Stay lively, everyone. I'm certain things will look up for us soon! We just have to keep hope alive!" Sonia said, giving the group a smile. Though her words were cheerful, even she had her doubts. But a leader couldn't falter, which was why she would continue smiling for as long as she could.

* * *

**7:42 P.M. Day One**

**First Floor**

**A.V Room**

Makoto leaned against a tall bookshelf as he gazed between the various members of their freshly minted group. The Ultimate Hope offered a quiet chuckle and scratched the back of his head in a sheepish manner. "Since we're all here, I suppose we should probably get to know each other a bit better. Then maybe we can decide who's best suited for leading us."

"Sounds good to me. No matter who we choose, I think we'll be in good hands," Rantaro mused as he smiled at the shorter boy.

Junko offered a cheeky grin as she propped her legs on a nearby desk. "Duh, of course we're in good hands. We've got Sakura, Aoi, Mukie, Leon, and you; that's a ton of muscle! It's safe to say we can protect ourselves easily enough. Then we've got Saya, who I swear really is psychic, and the shorty, who is Mister Motivation. Then you've got yours truly: beauty and brains all in one incredible package."

"Hell yeah!" Leon smirked, thumping a hand against his chest. "We have the best group for sure! We've got a little bit of everything, and the girls aren't too bad to look at either," he added, not-so-subtly glancing at Junko, Sayaka, and Aoi.

"I agree. I'm very happy with our group." Sayaka beamed from her spot next to Makoto. "I'm pleased to already know a few people here, ones I know I can trust. It makes me feel better about all this."

Mukuro glanced over at Leon briefly, of course noticing where his eyes strayed. She narrowed her eyes slightly and made some mental calculations. "...As a group, we certainly present a strong front. Don't let that strength make any of you overconfident, though. There's no telling what Monokuma might throw our way."

"Yeah, b-besides, you're really overestimating my own abilities," Hina said, giving a nervous laugh. "I may be the Ultimate Swimmer, but I'm, like, nowhere near as strong as Sakura or Mukuro!"

Sakura placed her hand on the Swimmer's shoulder and smiled down at her. "Do not be so hard on yourself, Hina, Besides, I already told you I would be glad to help you train."

"Yeah, don't get down in the dumps. Not to take the wind out of Junko's sail, but all you girls are the Ultimates in smarts, power, and beauty. I know I'm counting my blessings getting to be in this group," Rantaro added as he shot a wink at Aoi.

Makoto cracked a grin at the remark before scratching his cheek. "Hah, you and me both. I mean, inspiring people can be rewarding, but I don't even feel like I'm in the same league as the rest of you."

Hina felt a faint blush spread across her cheeks, and she immediately looked away from Rantaro. She huffed and crossed her arms, her lips forming a pout as she said, "D-Don't think I don't see what you're doing there! Y-You really are shameless if you're gonna just flirt with a bunch of girls!"

"I wouldn't say that, Makoto," Mukuro found herself speaking up. She paused, briefly surprised by her own initiative. Why had she said that...?

"Ah, that is...we all have a role to play. Besides, you're the Ultimate Hope for a reason, right?" she added, clearing her throat. "You can use that talent to our advantage."

"Yup! It's important to use what you've got!" the Fashionista remarked with a mischievous grin. "So with that in mind, I nominate Naegels as Captain. You wouldn't mind being ordered around by him, would ya, Saya?" Junko asked as she cast a conspiratorial glance at her friend.

"Junko! Don't say that!" the Idol protested, her face turning a deep crimson. She cleared her throat, however, quickly recovering. "I, um, do agree that Makoto should be our captain. He's really dependable!"

"Damn, dude. Ya gotta teach me your secrets!" Leon joked, nudging Makoto on the shoulder. "These chicks are all over you!"

"Well, that's easy, Leo. Just look at him. He's cute and so positive; he's pretty much a puppy," the Adventurer explained.

"P-Puppy?!" Makoto sputtered a bit as he shifted before abruptly losing his balance.

The boy flailed a moment before toppling into an adjacent bookshelf. Instead of a crash, what followed was an audible clicking sound as the shelf itself shifted across the floor, revealing what appeared to be a door.

The silver metal door had a keypad affixed to the front and several rows of both numbers and letters; however, all of this was lost on the boy that continued falling to the ground. He landed with an abrupt thud before letting out an audible groan. "So much for being dependable," he muttered as he rubbed the back of his neck in embarrassment from where he laid.

Sakura moved over and effortlessly picked Makoto up and back onto his feet. "I wouldn't say that. You may have found something important."

"No kidding. Just looking at that door is giving me an ominous feeling in the back of my mind. I've been on enough explorations to know a secret passage when I see one. Still, it's pretty cliche to put it behind a bookcase," Rantaro said as he stood up to look at the newly uncovered door.

Junko sat up as her expression grew more sober. "Huh, you did say your original talent was luck, right? Seems like it was for good reason. What are the odds?"

"Makes sense to me. Makoto always was a pretty lucky guy!" Sayaka's amused grin quickly morphed into a frown. "Something tells me we probably were not supposed to find this..."

 **"Pupupu, oh dear! What's a bear to do? You haven't been here even a day, and you're already snooping around where you don't belong,"** a voice chortled before a familiar black and white bear waddled into sight.

Mukuro was immediately on guard and stepped in front of her sister protectively. "Monokuma... What do you want now?"

The dual-toned bear snorted. **"What do I want? I want to see some good old-fashioned murder if we're taking requests. For now, I'll settle for watching you all desperately struggle to avoid the inevitable. Who knows, though? Maybe if—that's a big if—you find the code, you could reach salvation."**

"So, we aren't in trouble for finding this? Either you're certain we can't get in here, or it's better for you if we try," Rantaro said, placing his finger against his chin.

"M-Maybe it's reverse psychology? He could be trying to psych us out of trying to open this door..." Hina hesitantly suggested.

Junko frowned as she folded her arms. "I'm starting to think we'd have been better off not finding this thing at all. Whether it could be to our benefit or not, it could just as easily cause problems. Unfortunately, we don't know enough about the person behind this to know what they really want in this situation. It might be better if we just keep this to ourselves for now."

Makoto offered a thankful nod at Sakura before regarding the Fashionista. "I know what you're trying to say, but we have to trust each other. If everyone else learns we're keeping secrets, it's bound to blow up in our faces."

Monokuma snickered. **"Ohoho, this is already getting interesting. Now, if you'll excuse me. Despair calls!"** The bear chortled before merrily skipping out of the room.

"Makoto is right. Besides, this door isn't impossible to find. It's only a matter of time till someone else finds this as well," Sakura argued.

"So, like, you're saying we should tell everyone else?" Leon frowned, scratching the top of his head.

"It only seems right… Besides, keeping secrets will only hurt us in the long run," Hina pointed out.

Junko chewed on her manicured nail. "I'm not sure either choice is a good one, but I know when I'm outvoted. For now, let's finish deciding if we all agree on Naegels as leader."

"Agreed. Let's tackle one problem at a time." Sayaka nodded. "So, does anyone object to Makoto?"

"None from me," Mukuro replied.

"Yeah, Makoto seems pretty cool. I'm fine with him being our leader!" Aoi agreed.

Sakura shook her head briefly. "No, he is fine with me. I'm sure he'll make the right choices for us."

Rantaro chuckled softly as he walked up to Makoto and placed his arm over the boy's shoulders. "Even if I did, I doubt anyone else would back me as the leader. Looks like it's all up to you, Neggy."

Makoto offered a halfhearted smile and glanced around the room. "I feel horribly unqualified to do this, but if this is what you want… then I'll do my best. I'll do everything I can to ensure we all make it out of this nightmare alive."

* * *

**8:45 P.M. Day One**

**First Floor**

**Dormitories**

"So this is Cuckime's room, huh? Guess he got rid of all his porno mags before we came in." Miu snickered as she and the rest of the group filed into Hajime's dorm.

"Okay, we're all here!" Mahiru announced, decidedly ignoring Miu's little comment. "Good! Oh, and thanks for letting us use your dorm room, Hajime. I really do appreciate it."

Tenko huffed as she stepped into the room. "I would rather we didn't have to meet in some degenerate male's room."

"Try to relax for now. The kid seems like an okay guy to me, though I doubt my word's worth much of anything," Ryoma muttered as he pulled his hat down a bit to cover his eyes.

Hajime awkwardly scratched the back of his head, laughing nervously. "Ah, well, if some of the girls are uncomfortable meeting in here, we can meet somewhere else next time," he offered diplomatically, eyeing Tenko and Miu.

"No, you're fine Hajime. I mean, there's a bunch of us here, so it's not like anything is going to happen," Chihiro responded, fiddling with the hem of her dress. "And like Ryoma said, you seem to have a good head on your shoulders. Between you and Mahiru, I feel quite comfortable!"

Chiaki yawned before nodding. "This is a really nice place to meet up."

Tenko sighed. "If the girls are comfortable here, then I suppose meeting in a boy's room is fine."

"Of course it's fine! What guy wouldn't want to have a bunch of cute girls in his room? I'm surprised he didn't throw out the seats so some of us would have to sit on the bed with him. Good job hiding what a massive perv you are, big bro!" Hiyoko joked. Her wicked grin could easily be seen despite her attempt to cover it with a sleeve.

The green-eyed boy felt his eye twitch, and a defeated sigh left his mouth. "Nothing I say will make a difference, will it? Can we just start the meeting? Please?" He looked at Mahiru out of the corner of his eyes with a hint of desperation.

Mahiru shot Hiyoko a reproving look, before giving Hajime a nod. "Right. Well, first things first… I guess we should pick our leader. In which case… I nominate Hajime!"

Tenko's eyes widened. "Mahiru! You want to be led by a degenerate male? Why?!"

"Why not?" Chiaki asked, giving the girl a tired yet intrigued look. "Hajime would be a good leader. He's responsible, and he hasn't done anything that would make him a bad guy."

Ryoma nodded as well. "Definitely. I know a thing or two about bad guys, and the kid isn't one of them. And with someone tough like Mahiru around, I'm sure she'll keep him on the right track."

Hiyoko shrugged as she continued eating from her bag of candy. "Either big bro Hajime or big sis Mahiru works for me... Ew, why are there so many gross yellow gummies in here?!" The girl scowled as she rifled through the candy.

"Heh, I guess Cuckime can be our leader. I bet he's the kind of guy who'd enjoy domming a bunch of girls anyway! I bet he's trying to build his own harem!" Miu cackled, letting out a boisterous laugh.

"Miu! Don't be rude to Hajime!" Mahiru scolded, crossing her arms as she glared at the inventor.

"Eeee!" Miu shrieked, suddenly shrinking back as a nervous, anxious look came over her face. "Wh-What'd I do...?"

"I wouldn't mind Hajime either. He seems like the dependable big brother type," Chihiro mused.

"I... don't know that I'll be the best leader, but if this is what everyone else wants, then I'll do my best," Hajime agreed, swallowing the lump in his throat.

Chiaki frowned. "You'll do fine, Hajime." She glanced over at Tenko and motioned for her to respond.

The Aikido artist crossed her arms over her chest. "Sure, sure, you'll be a good leader."

Ryoma sighed as he looked up at Hajime intently. "Sorry to bring down the mood, but I think I better get this out in the open early on," the Tennis Pro began.

He took a moment for all eyes to be on him before continuing. "For those of you who don't know about me, I'm a killer. I won't get into it now, but I killed a lot of bad guys. I don't plan on killing anyone else, not that I think saying that means anything. I understand if you'd rather trade me off to another team."

Tenko glared at Ryoma. "I was right! Degenerate males shouldn't be trusted at all!" Her gaze bounced around the group. "We need to trade him out!"

"I don't think Ryoma was lying when he said that he doesn't want to kill anyone else," Chiaki argued. Her gaze flickered down for a moment. "I think... I don't think we should trade him. It took a lot for Ryoma to tell us that."

"I agree with Chiaki. Ryoma seems pretty sincere… Besides that, he was honest enough to tell us the truth. I respect him a lot for that. He could have easily kept it hidden," Mahiru pointed out, nodding her head at the Tennis Pro.

"Agreed. We don't know the circumstances of what happened, either. Nothing is as black and white as it usually seems. And besides..." Hajime added, a small smile on his face. "I'd certainly feel more awkward if we lost the only other male in our group besides me."

Tenko drew in a sharp breath, never breaking her glare with Ryoma. "I might be outvoted, but I don't trust you, degenerate male!"

Ryoma chewed on his candy cigarette while he stared at the floor. "That's fine by me. I don't know why the school invited me in the first place, but they were willing to get me out of juvie for it. I can tell you I don't think I'll kill anyone else because the only reason I did it was to get revenge for..." He paused as a face flashed across his mind. "A group killed someone I cared about. And they're all dead now..."

"I get the feeling that, in this game, something like this will come back to bite me. I didn't mean to drop this bomb and just leave, but I think I should go," Ryoma said as he climbed off his chair and moved toward the door. He stopped and looked at Hajime over his shoulder. "And kid, don't be so quick to stop thinking about trading me. You do what's right for your group."

Hajime simply nodded stiffly, instinctively squeezing his fists together.

Chihiro and the others watched Ryoma leave quietly, the Programmer being the first to break the silence. "I feel bad for him. It's clear he's carrying a lot of baggage..."

Chiaki turned to look at Tenko. "You didn't have to be so harsh with him. He chose to tell us that."

Tenko rolled her eyes. "I stand by what I said. Until he can prove himself otherwise, he's just another degenerate." With that, Tenko stood up and walked out of Hajime's room.

Hiyoko had felt her breath catch as she listened to the short man. She thought about how he was so willing to put that target on himself just to tell everyone the truth. "I... I think I should go too..." the Dancer muttered as she stood up and left without another word."

"Hiyoko?" Mahiru called after her, surprised at her sudden exit. After a moment, she turned to Hajime and gave a small shrug. "Uh, I guess the meeting's over now. We should all head back to our dorms. Just remember, Hajime: I expect you to do your best as our leader! I'd expect nothing less from a boy!"

Miu opened her mouth, no doubt to say something rather vulgar, but stopped short upon seeing Mahiru's warning glare. She shivered slightly and nodded her head. "Y-Yeah, what Camgirl there said."

"Camgirl?!" Mahiru questioned with a pointed stare. In response, Miu let out another yelp and hastily retreated from the room.

"Gee, we're off to a fantastic start!" Hajime joked sarcastically. "I'm pretty sure almost half our group doesn't like me just because I'm a boy, and the other half has high expectations for me because I am a boy." He shook his head and glanced at his remaining team members with a sigh. "Sorry. I promise I'll do my best, but I'm just not cut out for the whole leader thing..."

Chihiro gave him a sympathetic smile. "I think everyone is just stressed about our whole situation. At least, I hope..."

Chiaki stood up and walked over to the sole boy in the room. "Hajime, even if things didn't go well this time, it doesn't mean that things are going to always be bad." She looked up at him and cracked a smile. "We'll be able to get along. I know it." Her smile grew. "And then, when we get out of here, we can play games together!" She tapped her chin. "Although, I wouldn't recommend Smash. That might destroy any friendships we make."

* * *

**9:55 P.M. Day One**

**First Floor**

**Dormitories**

Hiyoko gasped as she splashed water against her face. She looked down at the soaked sleeves of her gown and scowled. "Great… I'm suddenly in this big dumb adult body, but I still don't know how to tie these stupid knots."

She looked back up in the mirror and at her new face once again. It was still hers, but it seemed like it had been stretched out. What happened? Last thing she remembered was walking up to this school and she wasn't even five feet tall. When she woke up, she was in this much taller, curvier form.

'Thank God none of those psychos heard me. I almost blew my throat out screaming,' she recounted as she walked back into her bedroom. She flopped down on her bed as she stared blankly at the ceiling.

No one else seemed to be like her. Everyone seemed to be in their normal bodies, so why was she like this? Was anyone else keeping this kind of secret?

Finding out wasn't worth the risk. The thought of bringing up the topic to the others nearly pushed Hiyoko to the point of a panic attack. She'd look suspicious to everyone else at best. Maybe they would call her crazy. Insane. Unhinged.

The girl frowned as she thought about her grandmother, and how she'd always drill into Hiyoko's mind that she had to represent her station as an heiress. If she showed a moment of weakness, it'd be the end of her. Then the moment of Ryoma telling the group his secret sprung up.

'That shorty was so upfront with everything, and almost everyone else had his back. But what if they're lying…?'

It seemed too easy for everyone to actually be all right with what he said. Were people really that willing to accept others? Especially in this kind of game, could any of them really be trusted?

 _ **"Good afternoon, students! It is now 10 P.M. and officially night time! The water will shut off and certain areas will become off-limits. Nighty night!"**_ Monokuma announced, cutting off Hiyoko's thoughts for a moment. She scowled at the bear's voice, even as it faded.

Hiyoko sat up and regarded her gown and its knot. 'Looks like I already got my pajamas on.' She sighed, still unsure about her situation. For now, all she could do was bury her thoughts—try to, at least. Thanks to all of the day's events, she knew she wasn't getting any sleep anytime soon. Part of her wondered if she ever would.

* * *

_**48 Students Remain...** _


	5. Calm Before the Storm

**7:30 AM, Day Two**

**First Floor**

**Dining Hal** l

Makoto rubbed the back of his head in a somewhat awkward manner as his gaze swept over the other group leaders. They had all gathered at a table a little away from the others. "This is going to take some getting used to, though I guess it's a good thing we're all meeting like this. Any suggestions where we should start? I'm sure we all have plenty to discuss."

Sonia nodded, a small frown appearing across her face. "Unfortunately, my group was not able to find any exits or means of escape."

Kaede gave the princess a reassuring smile. "It's okay, Sonia. I don't think any of us were able to find anything like that."

"Indeed, my group fared little better," Twogami admitted, sighing softly.

"Yeah... same with us, I'm sorry to say," Hajime added, a sheepish smile on his face. "If there is a way out of here, Monokuma definitely isn't making it easy for us to find it."

"I had enough trouble getting Mondo and Taka to stop yelling over each other, so it's not like we really got much to report," Fuyuhiko said as he crossed his arms.

Sonia perked up. "Oh, it might not seem like a lot, but Gonta found something when looking through the school."

"What would that be?" Kaede inquired.

"Well, Gonta apparently couldn't find any bugs," Sonia clarified. "And while it didn't seem like a lot at first, I can't help but find it a little odd."

Fuyuhiko raised an eyebrow but before he could comment, realization flashed in his eyes. "Wait, shit, this place must be locked up tight if that's true. Guess the bastard behind this isn't fucking around."

"It does seem like things have been really thought out, but that doesn't mean we should give up hope. In fact, I think we just have to find something Monokuma overlooked. If we can do that, then we can end this before it even begins," Makoto mused.

"Oh? What's this?" Twogami perked up, casting an inquisitive glance toward Makoto. "Color me curious. Just what was it you found that makes you so hopeful?"

The Ultimate Hope scratched at his chin thoughtfully. "Well, when my group was meeting yesterday, I sort of accidentally knocked a bookcase over. I guess you can call it a case of dumb luck, but we found some sort of door with a keypad on it. Monokuma showed up almost immediately afterward. He asked pretty nonchalantly, but I'm almost sure we weren't supposed to find that. It could be some exit or even backdoor to reach whoever is pulling the strings."

Kaede's eyes widened. "You really found that?" When Makoto gave a nod, a large smile broke out across the pianist's face. "That's amazing! That could hold our escape!"

"Jeez. Calm down will ya? It sounds good, but that doesn't mean much. For all we know Monokuma is keeping some kind of dangerous shit locked up in there," the Gangster muttered.

Kaede huffed. "Jeez, would it kill you to have a bit of optimism?"

"I have to agree with Kaede… This could be the break we've been looking for!" Hajime declared, giving the Pianist a brief smile. "Tell us more about the door, Makoto. Was there anything else special about it?"

Makoto offered a thoughtful nod after a moment. "To be honest, I would have said something sooner, but Monokuma said something pretty ominous at the time. Still, I figured it was best to be honest with everyone no matter what the risks could be. I don't have anyone with the skills to do anything about it in my group, but we definitely have people around us that can. They could probably make heads or tails of it."

Sonia nodded, her eyes sparkling with delight. "That's right! Chihiro or maybe even Miu could do something to help get into the door!"

"Back up. You said Monokuma told you something ominous. What did it say?" Fuyuiko said, leaning forward.

 **"Pupupu, I think this is a good time for yours truly to interject!"** a voice declared as the dual-toned bear suddenly hopped onto the table and flashed a fiendish smile. **"Morning, my lovely kiddos! Anyone scheming murder yet? Yours truly is really getting an itch that has nothing to do with dry skin."**

Sonia stared at the bear with wide eyes, the disgust evident on her face. "Most certainly not! None of us would ever do such a horrible thing!"

 **"You say that, sweetums, but before all is said and done, you might find your royal hands soaked in blood!"** Monokuma cackled

Mahiru glared daggers at Monokuma, staring at the bear from her table. "What are you even getting out of all this? What kind of sick, twisted freak puts people through something like this?!"

Junko crossed her arms over her chest. "It's bad enough you had to lock me and my sister in here! Like hell I'm gonna get these nails dirty with anything!" For emphasis, the model raised a middle finger at the bear.

Makoto glanced over across the other tables where most of the other students sat staring at Monokuma before turning his attention back to the bear. "Whatever you're up to, it's not going to work. We're not about to do what you want!"

"Yeah, not many people would kill someone else just because you said so," Fuyuhiko said, crossing his arms.

Monokuma wiggled his eyes. **"Ohoho! But you just need a little push, short stuff. Any of you have the potential to become cold-blooded killers, and it's my job to spice things up."**

Kokichi gently clapped and stood up from his chair. "The ugly teddy is right, y'know! Some people are pretty crazy under the surface. Especially the quiet ones!"

Junko turned her icy gaze to the supreme leader. "No one asked you, you little gremlin!"

Byakuya rolled his eyes. "You're only serving to prove his point more. Like it or not, the stage has been set. You could cut the tension here with a knife. Why don't you stop wasting our time, Monokuma, and say what's on your mind?"

"H-Hey, don't encourage the thing!" Asahina stammered with a disapproving stare.

"Hmm, Atua doesn't have a good feeling about this," Angie mused, swaying from side to side. "He thinks Monokuma has some sort of trick up his sleeve!"

 **"Trick? You wound me!"** Monokuma said defensively as he thrust his small chest out. **"But I suppose it is time to get the show on the road. I can't think of a better way than to introduce your first motive!"**

"First motive? I suppose it was foolish of us to think you wouldn't try to keep this game of yours going," Korekiyo mused.

"What sort of thing do you have planned for us?" Kirumi questioned.

Monokuma grinned wildly as he glanced around the dining hall. **"Let's call this the First Blood motive. The first person who manages to drop a body within twenty four hours will get the chance to walk out of here scot-free. We're talking no investigations, trials, or executions. All ya gotta do is kill someone and fess up to me, and then you get to taste sweet, sweet freedom. Pretty great deal, huh? It's not like a lot of you really know each other well, so what's the harm in offing a stranger without any repercussions?"**

"Wait... the killer would just get to leave? Hold on, wouldn't that go against everything you want with this game?" Yasuhiro asked while he scratched his head.

"The charlatan does bring up a valid point," Twogami grumbled as he scowled at the mascot. "But… Hmm, I suppose that's the point, isn't it? You're trying to entice one of us to commit murder. And as much as I loathe and despise the idea… I can see why people might find it alluring."

Gonta frowned. "Gonta is confused. What happens if no one dies?"

 **"Hohoho, the big guy is asking the important questions here!"** The bear chortled. **"It wouldn't be much of a motive if this ended without any excitement. You remember how I said that picking your leaders was important? Well, if you didn't realize that before, you're gonna realize it soon. If I don't get a corpse outta ya within twenty four hours, each group will be forced to pick a sacrifice. This privilege falls upon the leader of each group. Come tomorrow, there will be a smaller class size regardless!"**

"W-What the actual shit? Are you fucking with us? How the hell is that fair at all?!" Leon visibly bristled.

Sakura let out a solemn sigh. "Unfortunately, I do believe fairness and decency is lost upon this one. This was your intention, was it not? To cause divisiveness amongst our groups?"

"As distasteful as it is, I have to admit that it's brilliant in a certain sense," Mukuro remarked with a furrowed brow.

"Tch! I'm glad you're enjoying this! Hey, cocksucker, if you pick me I'll strangle you with your tie before the bear can off me. Do I make myself clear?!" Miu screamed as she shot Hajime a scathing glare.

"Now's not the time to be turning on the leaders. That's what the bear wants! We selected them, so we should trust them." Kazuichi called out. "Right, Miss Sonia?"

Sonia, ignoring the mechanic, glared daggers at Monokuma. "We'll never sacrifice one of our team members!"

Junko raised an eyebrow. "No offense, princess, but didn't you hear what the teddy bear said? If you don't choose someone, he might choose someone for you. He might even choose you."

"Junko! You don't have to be so harsh!" Kaede reprimanded.

Gundham frowned. "Unfortunately, the she-devil has a point."

"Guys, don't let his words get into your head. This is only our second day here, right? We still have time to find a way out of this nightmare. Let's not play into his mind games. Let's never forget that there are more of us than there are of him." Makoto stood up before jabbing a finger towards the bear. "If you think we're going to give into despair, then you've got another thing coming."

"BWAHAHA! You certainly have earned your title! I may just be a simple manager, but I don't plan on losing my fighting spirit!" Nekomaru shouted, pumping his fists in the air.

"Yeah, I'm sure as heck not gonna give up either. I'm not the type to roll over because of some damn stuffed bear!" Akane exclaimed with a fierce grin.

"OOoooooahhhh! This gives Ibuki some inspiration for a new song! She doesn't have time to worry about anything else!" the Musician yelled as she bopped her head back and forth.

"Seeing such bright hope in the face of adversity is almost intoxicating. It seems you'll have to try harder, Monokuma," Nagito surmised with a pleased smile.

The bear snorted. **"Pfft! We'll see about that. Words are cheap, and I can see plenty of despair already beginning to fester. I think you'll find that things like hope are hollow and meaningless in this school."**

Kaede glared down the bear. "We will never give into despair!"

"Yeah, what Kaede said! You won't get the best of us!" Hajime emphatically agreed.

Monokuma offered a dark smirk. **"You say that, but despair may already have its hold on you. You'll all understand soon enough. For all your bravado, I'll know get the blood I want. For now… I get to sit back and enjoy the show. Don't let me down, kiddos!"** The bear then hopped off the table and waddled out of sight, leaving a tense room in his wake.

* * *

**8:13 AM, Day Two**

**First Floor**

**Cafeteria**

Hajime stared down at his food quietly. It hadn't been that long since the announcement of the motive, but his mind was already a whirlwind of thoughts. Many of the others had already left, and those remaining had gathered at the same dining table. He eyed the others with apprehension. With the announcement of the motive, what little morale they had was quickly swept away from them.

"So, does anyone have any ideas about what we could possibly do to take measures against this motive?" he asked, unable to meet their eyes. "I know I'm supposed to be the group leader, but I don't have any bright ideas..."

"Nyahaha! The obvious solution here is to pray to Atua!" Angie crowed, her tone bright and cheery despite the rather somber mood of the group. "Only through His divine guidance and wisdom will we persevere through this motive!"

"..." Mahiru regarded Angie with a skeptical eye, and slowly shook her head. "I'm not gonna lie, this is a pretty tough situation here. Either someone cracks and kills one of us, or we sacrifice six people...it feels like we're stuck between a rock and a hard place here."

"It's not that difficult," Tenko argued. She glared at the three men at the table. "One of the degenerate males could be sacrificed. In fact, we could get rid of six men at once."

Kirumi sent the aikido artist a warning look. "Tenko, you can't say such things so lightly. That would be sixlives sacrificed without another thought if we went with your suggestion!"

Nekomaru's laugh interrupted them as he stroked his chin. "Oh my! Even if it's not to our liking, you have to admire her spirit! She's willing to stick to her guns enough to make that bold of a claim!"

"Spirit or not, we still have to pick six deaths," Ryoma replied, looking at the maid. "If we don't get that many people willing to volunteer, there will need to be some way of deciding who goes."

Kirumi nodded, a stern expression still on her face. "Be that as it may, we should not choose six lives simply because they're male." She glanced over at Tenko, who had the decency to look guilty. Kirumi sighed. "However, I do agree that if worse comes to worse, we should have some way of deciding who goes."

"It's… not an ideal solution, but it might be our best option," Mahiru agreed, giving an aggravated sigh. "Maybe a lottery of some kind? That way we'd leave it up to chance. Well, assuming some people don't just… volunteer or anything."

Chiaki, who had been silent thus far as she sat next to Hajime, frowned. "Mmm, that sounds awful though... Will we really have to go that far?"

"Right? I honestly don't even want to have to think about that," Hajime admitted. "If we're going down that line of thought, it would just be better if someone were to kill another. But again, it's not a train of thought I like going down."

"It may not be something you want to think about, but in our situation it is something you'll need to be ready for. I don't know about the other leaders, but if the time does come, Hajime, you don't have to think too hard about who to sacrifice."

"Oh? Does that mean Ryoma would volunteer to die if it came down to it?" Angie inquired, pressing her hands to her cheeks as she tilted her head. Her eyes stared down inquisitively at the diminutive tennis star, seemingly taken aback by his offer. "Even Atua didn't see this coming!" Kirumi turned her attention to the tennis pro. "Ryoma, are you certain you want to volunteer yourself?"

Ryoma blankly looked around the table before taking out his candy cigarette. "Hardly a matter of wanting to. I'm already a shell of someone talented. Ryoma Hoshi, the Ultimate Tennis Pro, died a long time ago..."

"I never thought I would see such an accomplished athlete just roll over!" Nekomaru shouted, nearly slamming his fists on the table.

Chiaki frowned, glancing at Ryoma. "He's right. Have you already decided it's game over for you? Quitting and taking the easy way out is never a good idea."

Hajime ran a hand through his hair, shaking his head. "To be honest, I really don't want to have to think about sacrificing one of you right now. I just want to cross that bridge if we ever get to it," he admitted.

Tenko scoffed. "Typical male, wanting to brush off responsibilities until the last possible moment."

"I'm not seeking my death, but if Hajime has to choose someone, I don't see why he should pick someone who deserves to live more than me," Ryoma explained.

"Just because you've done something bad in your past doesn't mean you deserve to die now," Kirumi argued. "You shouldn't be giving up so quickly."

"If he wants to die, then maybe we should let him!" Tenko interjected. "Then maybe one person who doesn't want to die won't have to!"

"Nyahaha! What a lively debate!" Angie enthused, swaying from side to side. "Atua isn't sure who to side with!"

"Isn't that something your god should know...?" Mahiru murmured, a puzzled look on her face. "Jeez, this sucks. I hate to think about doing this… and I don't mean to agree with Tenko here, but… if the time comes and we don't have a choice, we should at least keep in mind what Ryoma's saying. I'd rather we find a third option here, of course, but who knows if we'll be successful in that?"

Hajime lowered his head in defeat. "Alright. If - and that's a big if - we reach that point, I'll consider it. Does that satisfy everyone?"

Kirumi frowned. "As awful as this is, I believe it might be the best course of action."

Nekomaru remained quiet for a moment as he considered the past several minutes. "Hajime, you are gonna need to man up if you plan on being a leader. I can't tell you how to lead, but I can offer to help you get stronger. A healthy body will lead to a healthy mind and a healthy shit! Everything you need!"

The boy gave him a weak smile. "I will probably take you up on that. I could afford to get stronger... minus that last one," he joked. "I made the promise that I would lead and help you all as much as I could, and I intend to do that."

Tenko stared intently at the leader before groaning. "Even though you're a degenerate male, there might be something in you that could be useful." She jabbed a finger in Nekomaru's direction. "And unlike him, I won't hold back on you."

Kirumi sighed. "That might be progress." She looked around at everyone gathered. "If that is it for our meeting, I can make a mid-morning snack for whoever might want something."

"Ooh! Ooh! Atua and I would be very interested!" Angie immediately declared, raising a hand up.

For her part, Mahiru sighed, but nodded. "I can't think of much else to discuss, really. And Hajime, you'd better learn well under Nekomaru! After all, you're a boy, so if you really want to be our leader and protect everyone, you've got to step up to the plate!"

"I believe in you, Hajime. You just lack confidence. If you can learn to believe in yourself, I think you'll do great." Chiaki smiled reassuringly.

The brown-haired boy chuckled. "Well, if that's how you all feel, then I have no choice but to get stronger!" Hajime turned to Nekomaru. "I guess I'll be relying on you, Coach."

* * *

**10:50 AM, Day Two**

**First Floor**

**Girls' Dormitories**

Junko let out a small squeal as she practically dragged Chihiro into her room, with Sayaka and Mukuro close behind. "Oh my god! Chihiro, you won't even recognize yourself once I'm done with you! You are going to look so cute, not that you don't already!"

Chihiro blushed. "Thank you, Junko, but I don't think that's necessary."

"Please!" Junko pleaded, clasping her hands together. "Let me do your makeup and make you look fierce! Don't make me beg because I will!"

"It's better if you don't resist and just go along with it," Mukuro explained, giving Chihiro a small smile. "Once Junko has her eyes set on something, she doesn't take 'no' for an answer. Trust me, I know from personal experience."

Junko glanced back at her sister, a pout on her face. "Oh, Mukkie, you're so mean to me." She then snapped her attention back to Chihiro. "So?"

Chihiro sighed. "I guess… Just not too much, please?"

Junko let out another, much louder squeal before dragging Chihiro over to the chair in her room. "You aren't going to regret this, girl! You're going to look amaze-balls!"

"I have to say, she's telling the truth," Sayaka added with a sympathetic smile. "Even though she's a bit pushy, her eye for fashion is unparalleled. Though I think you already look adorable, Chihiro!"

A bright red blush reappeared on Chihiro's face as the petite girl turned her gaze down to her lap. "Thank you, but you're both being too kind."

Junko frowned. "Bullshit, I'm being too kind! You look amazing as is!"

"I have to agree with my sister. You're quite cute as is, Chihiro," Mukuro stated. "You really shouldn't be so down on yourself."

"She's right! Have more confidence in yourself! In fact, I bet if you were an idol, you'd be super popular! You have that cute and innocent look about you. The public likes that, for better or worse," Sayaka added.

Chihiro nodded. "Okay… Thank you..." Before any of the girls could respond, there was a knock at the door.

Junko groaned and glared at the door to her room. "It's open, but you better have a good fucking reason for coming in here! I was about to start a makeover!"

"Sorry, I'm going to come in now!" Makoto peeked his head in, eyeing the girls sheepishly. "Ah, is this a bad time?"

"If Junko is anything like my sisters, having a makeover is a very important time, though I doubt she cares whether a girl or a boy is involved. If you joined in, I'm sure you'd look quite cute afterward, Makoto," Rantaro joked. He smiled as the door swung open, bringing the two boys and Asahina into view.

Junko eyed Makoto up and down before smirking. "I could make him a cute girl with enough time and makeup." She flounced over to her bed and sat down. "Now, what brings you three here? And close the door, would ya? I don't want a draft in here."

"Right, sorry," the Ultimate Hope replied, closing the door after Rantaro and Hina entered. "Honestly, we're here because we're worried about the motive, and I want to hear everyone's thoughts on it. It's been weighing on me."

Chihiro frowned. "It is pretty scary. Someone's going to die no matter what we do." Tears pricked her eyes.

"Yeah...it's not a lot of fun to think about..." Hina agreed, giving a small sigh. "Maybe we can come up with a plan together? We can at least talk about it."

Junko sighed. "Not to be a Debby-downer, but what's the point? If a murder doesn't happen, sixpeople die. If a murder does happen, then that's still someone dead!" The model paused for a moment to take a deep breath before focusing back on Hina, who was in the middle of sitting down. "Sorry, shouldn't have snapped at you like that."

"It's a fair point, though. The mastermind is serious about getting some blood spilt. Just playing by the rules means we lose at least one person," Rantaro said as he took a seat next to the Swimmer.

Sayaka shivered, leaning against the wall. "This is awful... Regardless of what we do, people will die either way. The only difference is how many... Is there anything we can even do?"

"It's fine, Junko. I get it, really." Hina gave the fashionista a reassuring smile. "It's a pretty bad situation either way, huh?"

"Perhaps..." Mukuro narrowed her eyes as she wrestled with a particular thought. "Little as we know about it, perhaps that door could be the key...? It's the only other option we have, I think."

"Ohh, 'that door'? Now that sounds like fun!" The group turned to the source of the voice: Junko's bed. There on his stomach was Kokichi, whose feet were idly kicking in the air as he propped up his head with his hands. "Now this is the kinda gossip I live for, though all that death talk was good too!"

Junko glared daggers into Kokichi. "Hey, you little gremlin, how the fuck did you get in here?! And who said you could come into my fucking room?!"

Kokichi gasped as tears immediately started to streak down his cheeks. "Whaaah! Don't be so mean, big sis! I just don't want to be left in the dark!"

After a moment passed, the boy looked completely calm as he gestured at the open door. "Besides, you guys are the ones holding a super secret talk even though the door isn't closed all the way. That's basically inviting people to eavesdrop! Frankly, it's really thoughtful of me to not do it in secret!"

Junko's eyes widened before snapping her attention over to Makoto. "Makoto! I thought you closed the door!"

"Ah, I'm sorry! I thought I closed it!" He wailed, quickly closing the door fully. "I blame my bad luck for that."

Sayaka frowned, eyeing Kokichi warily. "Sorry if we sound rude, but... how do I put this? You seem like someone who enjoys stirring up trouble."

"Aww, thank you for noticing!" Kokichi said cheerfully. "Enough about me, what's the big deal about some door?"

"Well, that's..." Makoto looked around at the others. "We don't have a choice but to tell him, do we?"

"You did tell the other leaders didn't you? Even if we don't, Byakuya will probably tell him anyway," Rantaro replied.

"Indeed," Mukuro sighed, before giving Kokichi a glare. "Long story short, our group found a hidden door. We suspect it might be used by the mastermind, or perhaps lead to an exit of some sort… but there didn't seem to be an easy way to open it."

"You found that?" Chihiro questioned, eyes bouncing around the group. "It might be our way out of here."

"Mhm, we did. Hey, maybe Chihiro can do something with that door?" Sayaka wondered. "Do you work on those types of things?

Chihiro sat in thought before looking back up at the group. "Is there anything on the door that I could potentially hack into?"

"Hm, well I think it had a keypad of some kind. So maybe it uses a password?" The Idol replied.

"That could work!" Chihiro shouted, a blaze of excitement rushing through the petite girl. However, it did not last long, as she deflated. "Although, it might not work. If whoever's behind this has managed to keep the police away for so long already, then who knows what kind of protections they have in place?"

"Not to mention that the door itself could be rigged so it's tamper proof, potentially. Or it might set off a trap of some sort if tampered with," Mukuro mused.

As Chihiro drew in on herself, Junko flashed a glare at her sister. "Jesus, Mukkie! You don't need to make her even more of a wilting flower!"

"It's better she be prepared for the worse. I would hate to send her in blind to any danger," Rantaro mused.

Kokichi stuck his tongue out childishly. "Borrrrring! We only have a limited time to do any of this, so I say throw caution to the wind!"

"Hm, we are low on time..." Makoto frowned, clearly conflicted. "It's just..."

"You don't know what choice we should take?" Sayaka finished for him. "I feel bad for you and the other leaders. The pressure and responsibility you all have must be overwhelming.

Chihiro paused. "Do we know for certain about there being any traps?"

Junko gasped. "That's right! We don't know for sure if there're any freaky traps around that door!" She tapped her chin. "If someone could just check around to make certain without getting themselves k. , then we could know if tiny tot here can hack into it!" Junko jabbed her thumb in Chihiro's direction.

The programmer blushed. "Tiny tot?"

Makoto chuckled, shaking his head. "You're something else, Junko. But you're probably right."

"Couldn't agree more!" Aoi declared. "Once we make sure there aren't any traps or anything, I'm sure Chihiro could bust that thing open! She's, like, a master cracker and all! Right?"

"I'm not that special," Chihiro argued as the blush across her face grew. "But...who would check around? If there are any traps, then someone could get really hurt or worse!"

"Nishishi! I think everyone is underestimating Chihiro's ability to deal with 'traps,'" Kokichi chimed in a seemingly offhanded manner as he winked at the programmer.

Before anyone could respond, the leader hopped to his feet and started walking towards the door. He slightly looked over his shoulder, catching Chihiro's eyes again as he thought aloud. "Glad I came here. I've been learning such fun secrets by spying on everyone!"

Chihiro tensed up and began to breathe erratically, which caught the attention of Junko. "Hey, Chihiro, you okay, girl?" She glanced away from the programmer and over at a grinning Kokichi. She then glanced back at Chihiro, whose eyes were locked onto the supreme leader.

Junko growled before marching over to Kokichi and shoving him out the door. "Stay out of our rooms, you little gremlin! No girl wants a creepo who goes around panty snatching!" She slammed the door in his face and spun around to look at Chihiro. "I will bitch slap him for you if that would make you feel better."

Chihiro sniffled, shaking her head. "Don't. I don't want anyone to get hurt." She wiped at her eyes. "I wish I wasn't so weak."

"You're not weak, Chihiro. You need to have more confidence in yourself. Heaven forbid you learn anything from Junko, but if you must, at least let it be her confidence!" Sayaka teased, in an attempt to lighten the mood.

Makoto chuckled, shaking his head. "Well, I think we all better wrap up here for today and get some rest. Let's meet sometime down the road and focus on the door again. Are you all ok with that?"

Junko nodded. "I'm okay with that. We can meet up after dinner to check that door and see if tiny tot can safely hack it." She crossed her arms over her chest and smirked at Rantaro and Makoto. "Now, unless you two boys want to get makeovers too, I would suggest getting out."

Rantaro ticked his head to the side as he grinned back at Junko. "Now that I think about it, it may not be a bad idea to learn some techniques from the Ultimate Fashionista. I'm sure my sisters would appreciate it if I brought that to them once we're out of here."

Hina stared at Rantaro in surprise, then huffed and crossed her arms in disapproval. "I bet you just want an excuse to hang out and flirt with a bunch of pretty girls. Don't think I don't see what you're trying to pull!"

Junko slammed her hand over Hina's mouth. "Hina, I love you, but shush! I've never done a boy's makeup before..." Junko snapped her attention over to Chihiro. "Hey, tiny tot, do you mind if I do Guacamole and Neggy's makeup first?"

Chihiro giggled, shaking her head. "Not at all."

Junko locked her gaze back onto Rantaro and Makoto, her smirk growing as she approached the two boys. "Well, boys, since Chihiro so generously gave up her makeover, I think we best get started!" She grabbed hold of their wrists, a large smirk on their face. "There's no escape now, boys!"

"I... huh? What did I do?!" Makoto cried, his eyes wide as he glanced at the others for help.

"You didn't run when you could. But you should be happy, your first makeover is being done by a professional after all. My sisters were so young that they practically just smeared it on me," Rantaro said wistfully as he let himself be pulled along by the Fashionista. "Oh! Once Junko is done, would you like my help, Hina? Not that you need much with your natural beauty."

Hina blushed bright red, taken aback by Rantaro's comment. She gave another huff a moment later, looking away as she puffed out her cheeks. "Jeez, you're so shameless..."

Mukuro, meanwhile, gave a small chuckle as Makoto was led to his doom. "Sorry, Makoto, but you had your chance to escape."

Sayaka giggled. "Mukuro's right. And to be honest, I really want to see how this turns out," she added, a mischievous smile on her face.

Junko shoved the two boys onto chairs in her before reaching for her makeup kit. "Alright, boys! Time to make you drop dead gorgeous!"

* * *

**12:04 PM, Day Two**

**First Floor**

**Classroom A**

"Ah, Sonia, good to see you've arrived," Twogami greeted as Sonia and several others walked into the classroom.

He and a few like-minded people, such as Sonia, had decided to gather together in Classroom A for one purpose: to figure out how to best address, and potentially even circumvent, Monokuma's motive. Twogami wanted to believe it was possible, despite the time crunch they were under, and the only way he would know for certain is if he and several others banded together to brainstorm ideas.

What Twogami almost couldn't believe was the last person who entered the room: Byakuya Togami, his supposed impostor. He strode into the room after Sonia, a haughty smirk on his face.

"I figured I may as well see what you pathetic peasants are up to… and besides that, I imagine you'll be needing my advice soon enough." Byakuya's smirk widened.

Gonta frowned. "Gonta wanted to accompany Sonia like good gentleman."

Gundham shot a glare right at Byakuya. "You dare call me, the Lord of the Tanaka Empire, or the princess peasants?!"

"Chill out, dudes. No need to go at each other's throats," Yasuhiro said as he nervously smiled at the group. "With all of us here, I'm sure we'll figure something out!"

"Hiro is right. We're all here because we wish to work together to prevent this motive from going into full effect," Sonia added, a hopeful smile on her face. "All of us share the same goal."

Taka nodded his head along with Sonia. "Indeed! My fellow classmates, we must not lose hope! We can overcome this!"

"If we are starting, I feel I must ask the obvious: What can we do? We seem to be in quite the predicament, and this is only the beginning of the game," Korekiyo mused as he took a seat beside the larger Byakuya.

Gundham nodded. "Yes, we only have two options: Either one of us dies, or several of us do." His grip on his scarf tightened. "That fiend of a bear will have blood spilt either way!"

"Indeed, the options presented before us are unpalatable at best," Twogami agreed with a grimace. "It is quite the clever ploy, I must admit. Either a minimum of six people die, that we ourselves must choose, or one of us resorts to murder. It is a dastardly plot designed to break our spirits, of that, I have no doubt. Still, we cannot allow-!"

"Oh, please! If you're going to use my identity for your own ends, the least you can do is be a good fake. As is, you're being far too soft on people not worth your time at all," Byakuya interjected, sneering over at his copy. "Must we really dance around the issue at hand here? If our only option aside from murder is to sacrifice sixof our own, well... It's a simple choice, isn't it?"

Byakuya gave a small chuckle, and briefly adjusted his glasses before moving on. "We should use this opportunity as a chance to get rid of dead weight, people who will be utterly useless in the coming times. For instance, Hifumi is a mere doujin artist. He offers up no useful skills whatsoever, so he is clearly the ideal sacrifice from his group. Or, as another example… Hiro. He's a fraud and a charlatan, not to mention an utter moron. I question why he's even in this meeting in the first place. It's not as if he'll truly offer any insightful commentary here."

Taka gave the heir a stern, disapproving look. "Hold your tongue, Byakuya. He's being much more helpful than you by actually being cooperative and friendly with the rest of us!"

"How can Byakuya say that?" Gonta questioned. "Everyone is useful in different ways. No one is dead weight!"

"Byakuya is just speaking from his own experience as a businessman, Gonta. It's hardly a surprise that he values people simply based on what they can do for him," Korekiyo explained.

Yasuhiro had been quiet as the group spoke, specifically avoiding looking at Byakuya. He cradled his glass ball and slowly gathered his thoughts, then spoke up a moment later. "U-Uh... Listen, I get I'm not the sharpest lightbulb, but I do want to help! My predictions might still come in handy! And don't forget Hifumi, either. I'm sure that dude will help out down the line!"

Twogami glared briefly at his counterpart before sighing and shaking his head. "Ignore my copycat. It seems he doesn't wish to contribute anything of use to this meeting."

"Speaking of contributions..." Twogami paused and glanced over at Sonia. "There is something we ought to share, perhaps. If you would, Sonia?"

"Ah, yes..." Sonia sighed, biting the bottom of her lip. "Well, during this morning's meeting between us leaders, Makoto let us know a troubling secret he and his group discovered. There is a secret door behind some bookshelves that they found in the AV Room. He said it was up to us as to whether or not we informed our groups. As we don't wish to keep secrets from you all, we thought it best to tell you all about it now."

Korekiyo's eyebrows raised. "Kehehe, that is quite interesting... Makes me wonder if such a thing existed in the school before this game, though that hardly matters now. The door does present an interesting possibility. It could lead to our captor, or perhaps even an exit."

"Wait... his whole group found an exit! Just like I predicted!" Hiro called out, pumping his fist in the air. "Uh, not like it's a huge surprise. Forty percent is pretty good!"

Gundham stared at Yasuhiro with wide eyes. "You really must give me the name of the demon you contacted!"

Byakuya raised an eyebrow, clearly intrigued by this revelation. "Interesting… Very interesting. That being said, it doesn't sound like this discovery led to much. Unless we are somehow able to force the door open, then I doubt it'll be of much use in our current predicament."

"Not exactly," Taka mused, his voice more subdued than usual. "This lets us know that the mastermind may have more hidden areas around the school that we may not yet know of. For all we know, one could be a way to escape!"

Gonta perked up at that. "Gonta and friends could get out of here and no one would die!"

"Yes, that would be ideal, but we would have to find such an exit before the deadline." Twogami frowned slightly. "Also, I doubt Monokuma will make things easy for us. Still, it may be our only option if we wish to avert a murder or a sacrifice..."

"And that is if it can even be opened in time. If it takes too long, we will have little choice but to play Monokuma's game one way or the other. It could even force someone's hand," the anthropologist added.

"Indeed," Gundham bellowed. "If someone were to learn of this information and get desperate, then it could lead to something straight from the pits of Hell."

"This is why the door has become a sensitive subject for many," Sonia explained, clearly troubled. "We don't know everyone's true intentions, so this could cause issues in the future. I pray it does not do so."

Yasuhiro reluctantly scratched the back of his head. "So, like... what's the plan? Do we pay attention to it, or do we try to find another way to get out of the motive? If my prediction did come true, then it really will be an exit."

"This truly was a waste of time..." Byakuya sighed to himself and shook his head. "Clearly, if you are not open to my advice, then nothing I can do will persuade you. You'll see soon enough, however, that I was right. Regardless, I think it's time I take my leave."

That said, Byakuya sneered dismissively at them all, and then marched out of the classroom.

Twogami stared after his doppelganger, his eyes narrowed slightly. "Well, if there are no other suggestions, perhaps it would be best to focus on the door for now. Or we could conduct a thorough search of the school. If there is one secret entrance, it stands to reason there may be others we can find."

* * *

**2:19 PM, Day Two**

**First Floor**

**Girl's Dormitories**

The door clicked shut as Kyoko made her way into Kaede's room. "Sorry I'm late. Did I miss anything?"

"Not really, no," Kaede replied, shaking her head. She gave Kyoko a tired smile before focusing her attention back on Shuichi and the others already in her room. "I was just asking Shuichi what he thinks of the motive… and what he thinks of our options. I, uh, don't see a lot of good choices, myself..."

Himiko yawned. "Nyeh, it's not a good situation to be in."

Mikan let out a whimper. "W-What if someone d-decides to commit a murder?"

"That would be very unfortunate. I would hate for any of you to die, especially while trash like me is still around," Nagito explained with a rueful smile.

"Nagito, you really shouldn't talk about yourself that way." Kaede sighed, shaking her head at him. "Now's not really the time for such talk, either..."

"Forgive me, Kaede, but I think this situation is the right time. Should no one kill, you and the other leaders need to make the choice to sacrifice. While it might be a tough choice for the others, you at least won't have any struggle," Nagito replied with a serious expression.

Mikan snapped her head over to Nagito and stared at him with wide eyes. "What?! Wh-Why would you volunteer yourself like th-th-that?!"

"She's right. Why would you callously throw your life away like that? Don't tell me you're like one of those nihilistic anime characters!" Tsumugi gasped.

"I mean, he's not wrong. At least on the part about the leaders maybe needing to make a choice," Shuichi added, lowering his head. "We have very few options, and almost no time to dwell on this long."

"But still," Himiko interjected, "that's a big thing for Nagito to do." She let out another yawn. "Nyeh, I don't know what we should do, though."

Kyoko eyed Nagito for a moment before turning back to the nurse. "Why he is willing to volunteer for this is a bit irrelevant. Keep in mind that this whole thing works off the hypothetical scenario that no one kills in the next seventeen hours. It is very likely that this won't be a concern for now, though the sacrifice may come up again."

"Y-You really think someone might actually… d-do it? Resort to murder?" Hifumi inquired nervously as a fearful look spread across his hamster-like face.

"I don't want to say it's not an option, but..." Kaede sighed again. She cast a forlorn look at the floor and clutched her arm pensively. "People are scared right now, and I don't blame them. If nothing happens, then six of us are going to be sacrificed. That's a lot of people. Honestly, I'm not sure what we could do."

She paused, biting her lip briefly as she wrestled with her thoughts. "Well, maybe I do know. So, um, apparently Makoto's group found a hidden door yesterday. It's locked tight, and the only way to get it open seems to be a keypad. We don't know for sure where it leads, but it might be our best hope of escape here."

"A hidden door?" Shuichi replied in shock, eyes wide. "Well, it could certainly lead outside, but..." He trailed off.

"But what?" Tsumugi followed up curiously.

"It could also be a hidden area for the mastermind. One that they may not take kindly to us finding." Shuichi warned.

"That's quite the discovery. I know I gave this place a very thorough search, but I didn't come across a door like that. The most interesting part is the timing. Perhaps the motive was passed out in response to it being found?" Kyoko said. She was looking towards Shuichi, though she seemed to be thinking aloud more than anything.

"Maybe?" Shuichi mused, furrowing his brows. "Though it sure seems like these motives were planned ahead of time to ensure blood was spilled either way."

Mikan teared up. "S-So things are only going to get w-worse?"

Nagito smiled softly and gently patted the girl on the shoulder. "Don't worry. With a symbol of hope like Makoto on our side, we can rally against whatever darkness gets thrown our way. I don't think we all will see the end, so if I don't make it, I will at least rest easy as long as I've helped you all along the way."

"Really, Nagito, I'd prefer it if we all made it out of here… especially you," Kaede said, giving him a small smile. "Still, examining that door might be our best shot here. Monokuma probably doesn't want us to investigate it too deeply, and if he doesn't want us to do that, then it's definitely something we gotta do!"

"Yes, it would be best for us to find the best way to strike at them, but I can't shake the idea that us putting so much faith in the door is one of the mastermind's traps," Kyoko admitted. "But focusing on every negative possibility isn't very helpful at the end of the day."

Kaede nodded her head in total agreement. "Exactly! Even if it could be a trap, well, it doesn't hurt to explore all of our options. Whatever we do, we can't let Monokuma win! We've got to beat him!"

* * *

**4:48 PM, Day Two**

**First Floor**

**Classroom B**

Celeste's eyes flickered across everyone gathered in the classroom. She clasped her hands together in front of her. "Well, this is a rather interesting bunch gathered this evening."

Peko sighed. "Could you explain why you wanted to meet with us?"

"Yeah, I'm super confused," Ibuki added, scratching at her head.

A small smile crossed the gambler's face as she tilted her head to the side. "Why, it's quite simple. We have only eight hours left in this day, and Monokuma said that our fearless leaders will have to sacrifice six of us if someone isn't killed by the end of the time limit." As Celeste finished off her comment, she turned her gaze to Fuyuhiko.

Her smile never left her face as she continued. "And while I did see Makoto run out of Junko's room earlier, he had a face full of makeup, so it is rather safe to assume nothing nefarious happened there."

"Heh, that's one way to spend a day I guess," Fuyuhiko said through a smirk. The gangster put his feet up on top of his desk as he stared at the gambler. "Sonia and the fat Byakuya think it's important that we stay in big numbers to avoid getting axed. Like Celeste said, night's about to hit, and that's when people will start to get desperate."

"Yeah, no shit. I tried knocking on that mousy girl Toko's door, but she told me she wasn't coming out for anything," Hiyoko added as she played with her ponytail.

"Well, I don't exactly blame her. It's hard not to be paranoid here," Kazuichi chimed in, giving a nervous little laugh.

Celeste cleared her throat, grabbing everyone's attention. "While we might not be able to avoid a murder, we can certainly avoid being murdered ourselves. At the bare minimum, there are ways to make certain we don't get accused of murder."

"Don't forget that the asshole who does it will get to walk out of here scot-free. What a load of bullshit," Mondo growled, slamming his fist onto his desk.

"Agreed!" Ibuki cheered. She leaned back in her seat. "I sure don't want to get whacked off, but it would be awful for someone to get killed!"

"It's a smart strategy, though. Monokuma wants to make us paranoid and divide us. Seems to be doing a good job of it so far," Maki said.

"Gah...that fucking bear pisses me off!" Miu thundered, scowling fiercely. "I just wish I could punt that thing into orbit! Or better yet, take that thing apart and see what makes it tick!"

Peko frowned. "I'd advise against that after what happened yesterday when Mondo tried attacking Monokuma."

"Man, that was a close call. I almost got splattered all over the gym," Mondo added with a sigh. "Hey, do you think if I threw enough of them at the door I could blow it open?"

"You'd probably explode before he left your hand," Celeste retorted, smiling in an almost eerie way at Mondo.

"Y-yeah, I gotta agree. I'd have to take a closer look at the explosives used, but uh...it seemed to be pretty fast and fatal," Kazuichi agreed.

"It's also possible that that first time was a warning shot, as it were. Monokuma might not give you any warning before setting off any bombs next time," Maki added.

"They're probably right, Mondo. You better stay away from him," Fuyuhiko warned with a smirk.

"Yeah yeah, it was just a thought. Not like I want to be that close to the psycho bear again," Mondo shot back.

Hiyoko suppressed a giggle as she leaned over her desk. "Are you sure? You could probably get the bear to blow up next to the door and get the rest of us out of here, and we wouldn't lose anything of value!"

Mondo practically flipped the desk in front of him as he stood up. "WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT?!"

"Could you try and remain civil, dear?" Celeste requested. "I'm sure Hiyoko was just trying to be humorous. It didn't succeed, clearly, but she tried."

"Tch. Nothing says comedy like poking a bull," Fuyuhiko replied. "Mondo, take a breath, and Hiyoko, keep that shit up if you want to paint a target on your back."

The dancer had frozen up after Mondo had started shouting. Any attempt she made to talk died in her throat. Mondo, meanwhile, walked a few steps away and punched the wall, cracking it.

"Do you all want to die?" Maki sighed. She shook her head and went on. "Arguing like this is just playing into Monokuma's hands. He wants us to fight each other."

Miu, meanwhile, couldn't help but snigger to herself. "Mondo sure has a real hair trigger for his temper… Makes me wonder what else of his has a hair trigger! Ahaha!"

Peko snapped her attention over to Miu. "If you and Hiyoko could refrain from making comments like that, then maybe we could get somewhere with this meeting."

Miu recoiled, flinching back at the swordswoman's harsh tone. "Ah! Wh-why are you yelling at me...?"

Maki, meanwhile, rolled her eyes. "And where exactly do we want to go with this meeting, anyway?"

Mondo sat back down with his face still flush from anger. "What can we even get done? It's not like we have a ton of options here."

"Well we have more than you guys might think," Fuyuhiko explained as he straightened up. "Makoto told the rest of the leaders he found a hidden door yesterday. In fact, Sonia and the fatass decided to have a talk with people they trusted, basically ditched the rest of you."

Celeste raised an eyebrow. "Well, that fact certainly changes things."

"Wait, Sonia and Togami didn't trust me enough?!" Ibuki exclaimed. The musician seemed almost offended. "I'm very trustworthy!"

Celeste stared at Ibuki for a moment with a twitching eye. However, she quickly regained her composure. "As I was trying to say, knowing that changes quite a few things. For starters, it seems the leaders have already decided who amongst us they trust and who they don't."

"H-Hey! I'm sure Miss Sonia trusts us! She just… probably forgot to invite me… That's all!" Kazuichi strongly refuted.

Maki gave an amused snort in response and crossed her arms. "Glad to see you're not in denial or anything."

Celeste drew in a sharp breath. "Second, it would seem that door could either hold our salvation or our doom."

"W-Well, what do we do about it? How do we know if it's the real deal?" Hiyoko asked.

"I think that's like the point. Since the bear just wants us to kill each other, the door has to be a trick, right?" Mondo asked, rubbing his neck.

"But if it isn't, then what could that mean for us and this motive?" Celeste questioned. She smirked. "However, a larger part of me doubts that Monokuma and the person behind this would let Makoto and his group live to tell the tale of that door unless he wanted them to."

Peko cocked an eyebrow. "Could you speak straight with us?"

Celeste giggled. "Why of course, dear." Her eyes glinted with mischief. "In short, that door's got to have something quite interesting behind it, whether it's an exit or a trap." Celeste covered her mouth, letting out a louder laugh this time. "I must say this is going to be such an interesting gamble."

* * *

_**48 Students Remain...** _


	6. The World Turned Upside Down

**4:28 P.M. Day Two**

**First Floor**

**Girl's Dormitory**

Kyoko looked over her shoulder and down the hallway at Shuichi as he came to meet her in front of their leader's door. "I see Kaede asked you to join us as well. I don't suppose she gave you any idea of what this was all about, did she?"

"No, not at all. Just that she seemed nervous and antsy," Shuichi answered with a worried frown.

"K-Kyoko, Shuichi, wh-what are you two d-doing here?" Mikan asked, approaching the two detectives. She appeared rather nervous. "Are you m-meeting with Kaede, too?"

"Yes. It seems she invited all of us. I wonder if any of the others are already here," Kyoko thought aloud. After a moment, she turned to the door and gave it a curt knock. In the back of her mind, her instincts told her to brace herself.

After a few seconds, the door opened up and Kaede greeted all three of them. "Ah, good! You're all here! Please, come in!"

Kaede stepped aside and gestured for the trio to come inside her room. Once inside, they saw a run-of-the-mill dorm room that had been spruced up a bit to reflect Kaede's own talent and hobbies, as well as the typical furniture one might expect. An electric keyboard stood in the corner of a room, and a stand with a musical composition notebook was placed near it. But perhaps the most notable thing in the room was the sea of torn and balled-up paper scattered about the room. Her room's trash can was overflowing with tossed paper balls, while other crumpled notes were scattered on the floor and on Kaede's bed.

The pianist took a seat on her bed, smoothing out her skirt as she did so. The motion caused her backpack to strain against her body, making it seem notably more bulbous than it had before. "I'm glad you could all come. I was hoping to… well, brainstorm with you, I guess. I just wanted to see if any of you had any ideas about what we could do, particularly about that door Makoto told us about."

Kyoko surveyed both the room and the pianist with a deliberate, blank gaze. "I can see that you have been taking this motive very seriously."

"Y-Yeah… Hard not to, you know? Oh, and sorry about the mess! I haven't had a lot of free time to clean up," Kaede replied, giving a nervous little giggle.

Mikan quietly shuffled past Kyoko, her eyes bouncing to Kaede's backpack. "Are y-you okay, Kaede?" Before the pianist could respond, Mikan squealed, tripping over a paper ball that had missed its journey to the trash can. "Eee!" Mikan was quick to sit up, a red blush on her face. "P-Please f-f-forgive me!"

"Are you okay?" Shuichi asked as he quickly helped Mikan up. The nurse nodded, so the detective picked up the paper ball and unfurled it, frowning as he read the incomprehensible gibberish. "Kaede, what does this even say?"

"Ah… Well, I was just trying to think of what might be behind the door. Some other papers are me trying to think of ways to open it up, but, well, I didn't have a lot of success thinking of ideas on my own." Kaede forced another chuckle. "But that's why I asked you guys to come! Maybe we can come up with a solution together!"

Kyoko picked up a few papers as well. She quickly scanned a few of them, only to find similar scribbles on most of them. The detective swept them toward the trash can with a slight frown. She then turned back to Kaede, putting on a neutral expression once again. "I believe that trying to figure out what's on the other side of the door with no information is a waste of time. Trying to open it or tackle the motive would be better."

"E-E-Even though I'm not a detective like Kyoko or Shuichi, I a-agree," Mikan added. She looked around the room. "Obsessing like this isn't h-healthy." The nurse then turned her focus to Kaede's backpack, almost as if she wanted to say something. However, that small surge of courage shattered as soon as it had appeared, and Mikan retreated back into her shell.

Fortunately, Shuichi had followed Mikan's gaze. He cleared his throat. If she wouldn't say anything, then he would. "Kaede, why is your backpack so big? Do you have something in there?"

"Oh, um… Well, it turns out there was a sewing kit in my room. I'm not sure why, but I figured I'd keep it with me! You know, in case I need it or something," Kaede replied.

"And m-maybe this," Kaede began as she gestured vaguely at the pile of paper on the floor, "isn't as helpful or healthy as I'd like… but, well, what else can I do? N-No, seriously, what else can I do?!" A note of panic entered her voice, which was steadily increasing in volume. "Either someone gets murdered before the deadline, or we have to sacrifice six people. I-I don't want either to happen! I don't want anyone to die! B-But I don't know what else we can do here!"

Mikan flinched, letting out a small whimper. "I'm s-sorry. P-Please forgive me, K-Kaede. I d-d-didn't mean to make you a-angry."

"I don't think that was directed at you, Mikan. She is just frustrated with our situation, one that we have no control over. Unfortunately, we don't have the luxury of avoiding death. Not even the door is guaranteed to be safe," Kyoko explained as she took a seat and crossed her legs. "It may not be what you want, but this motive does present a huge benefit that we most likely won't get again."

"Huh? Really?" Shuichi frowned. "I must be missing something. What would that be?"

Kyoko frowned again as she crossed her arms. "The reward for doing the killing. Should someone kill, the killer gets the opportunity to leave. We can choose a trustworthy person to kill whoever volunteers to be the victim. However, this relies on the assumption that the killer will truly be free. Monokuma didn't specify what would happen to the killer after they get to leave here. But no matter what happens, we would still prevent five more deaths."

Mikan's eyes widened. "D-Do you think Monokuma w-would do something to the k-k-k-killer?"

"We can't be certain, but whether it is safe for the killer or not, it is still the best option," Kyoko answered.

"I guess that idea makes the most logical sense, but it just doesn't sit right with me..." Kaede murmured, giving a dejected sigh. "I really wish there was another way..."

Shuichi sat down by Kaede. "I think all of us wish there was another way." The detective cracked a small smile. "For all we know, maybe you'll find some other way to get us out of this mess. And even if you don't, you've been doing the best you can. You're only human, Kaede." His smile grew just a tad. "We'll be able to get through this. I know it."

Kaede smiled at Shuichi in return, and nodded gently. "Thanks, Shuichi. I think… I needed to hear that. Ever since this motive started, it's felt like I have the weight of the world on my shoulders..."

"You d-don't have to worry, Kaede," Mikan interjected. "You h-have all of us to help."

Shuichi nodded. "Mikan's right. Every one of us will help you in any way you need."

"Indeed. Forgive me for being so negative. My training has me feeling very on edge," Kyoko added as she stood up from her chair.

"Thanks, you guys! And it's fine, Kyoko, really." Kaede was quick to reassure her. "I really do appreciate it… I really needed to hear this."

Shuichi's smile grew. "It's no problem at all, Kaede."

* * *

**5:21 P.M. Day Two**

**First Floor**

**Dining Hall**

"Teruteru, are you nearly done with dinner?"

"Yes, ma'am! I'm almost done!" Teruteru proclaimed, the short and stocky chef working hard as he put the finishing touches on their dinner. "Just one more minute and I'll be ready, mon cherie!"

Kirumi nodded before poking her head out into the dining hall. "Dinner is almost ready, everyone!"

Ibuki let out a loud cheer. "Woohoo! Thank God! I am starving!"

"Then we better get this food out and ready. You all can't just rely on Kirumi! Show some spirit!" Nekomaru called out as he made his way to the kitchen.

Kirumi gave Nekomaru a grateful smile. "It's no problem at all, Nekomaru. I'm the Ultimate Maid for a reason."

The coach smirked as he continued forward. "It's my job to help people, even if they're the best at what they do. I'll help you breakthrough to being even better!"

"It might not be a bad idea to taste test the food first...just to make sure Monokuma didn't tamper with the ingredients, of course," Twogami declared, standing up from his own chair. "I would gladly volunteer to undertake such a task. Better to put my own life at risk than someone else's."

Ibuki frowned. "Hey, don't take all the food!"

"Sorry, food waits for no one!" Akane smirked, practically drooling as she waited impatiently for the meal. "The bear ain't gonna poison the food. It's, like, against his own rules!"

Kirumi sighed and stepped back into the kitchen. Her smile grew when she saw the dishes of steaming food waiting to be taken out. "Thank you so much, Teruteru. While making dinner isn't a difficult task, it's still nice to have the help." She took a small sniff. "Plus, dinner smells absolutely delicious."

"Oh, I'm more than happy to help! Cooking is my passion, after all! And if you need any more help with anything else, feel free to ask!" Teruteru proclaimed, whipping out a comb to stylize his hair. "And I do mean anything, ya know."

Kirumi drew in a sharp breath before throwing the doors to the kitchen wide open. "Dinner is ready!"

Ryoma sighed as he looked around the room. "Anyone else notice we are missing a lot of people?"

Taka hung his head, clearly distraught. "Indeed. This evil motive has torn our unity asunder. All we can do is hope our classmates retain level heads."

"As much as it pains me to admit it, I do not blame our classmates whatsoever. The closer we get to the deadline, the more desperate many of us will no doubt feel," Twogami agreed with a disgruntled expression.

"And knowing that is only going to drive most people into hiding like Toko, or to murder," Ryoma added grimly.

Ibuki frowned. "I've been trying not to think about it too hard, but it's so hard!"

"Indeed," Kirumi muttered, bringing out a platter that had meat on a bone. She eyed the dish. "This is a rather interesting dish. I must say."

"Glad you like it! I tried to go all out for this feast!" Teruteru proclaimed as he exited the kitchen. He pulled up a chair beside Kirumi, and started fixing his own plate.

"Your food is quite good, I must admit. Perhaps when we get out of here, I'll hire you as my personal chef," Twogami mused, dabbing at his lips with a napkin. It seemed as if he had already inhaled his food, given that his plate was practically empty. "But that's a discussion for another time. More importantly… I can't help but worry about the future. Either one of us is murdered today, or six of us are sacrificed tomorrow. This is a grim situation. Sonia and I tried to come up with alternative solutions earlier, but we were less than successful, unfortunately."

Taka frowned, clearly just as troubled. "Perhaps we can gather everyone and pool our ideas together? We must work as a team!"

"Mmmph, not gonna happen!" Akane managed to say between bites. "Like Ryoma said, we already got people holed up in their rooms."

"It's hard to accept, but denial isn't going to help anyone," Nekomaru said as he helped place down a large bowl of salad.

"It's just so weird!" Ibuki argued. "We've been trying so hard, and now someone's gonna die one way or another!" She groaned. "I just wish I could jam out or something!"

"I-I'm sure it won't come to that! Something will come up that'll stop either option from happening...r-right?!" Teruteru desperately asked. The chef began sweating quite profusely at the mere idea of either outcome.

Ryoma hopped down from his chair and pulled his hat down to cover his eyes. "No, you guys are just kids so you don't understand how bad this is. Death is going to come, and this game is going to keep it coming unless we get some help. And we all know there's only one way that's happening..."

The Tennis Pro walked towards the exit as he called out, a bit louder than before. "I'm going to bed, and my door won't be locked. Just make it quick."

* * *

**5:30 P.M. Day Two**

**First Floor**

**Dining Hall**

Despite the fact that dinner had been handed out to everyone present within the dining hall, the cafeteria's atmosphere was grim, aside from some minor discussions across the tables. It was understandable, given Monokuma's looming deadline.

But it didn't take long for someone to break the silence, and it perhaps came as no surprise that it was Angie Yonaga who did it. "Ah, this food is so divine! Atua sends his compliments to the cook!"

"Chef!" came the crazed, almost frantic correction from Teruteru's table. "I-I mean...th-thank you, mon cherie!"

"Y-Yeah, it is pretty good! Isn't it, Miss Sonia!" Kazuichi enthused, sending a beaming smile to the blonde princess beside him… or where she'd been, at least. When he hadn't been looking, Sonia had vacated her seat, and was now sitting with Gundham at the opposite end of the table.

"Nyeh, you got ditched," Himiko yawned, taking another bite of her food. "She doesn't really like you... but I can craft you a love potion if you want."

"Heh, you might as well take her up on it, Pinky. Guys like you only get the girl by drugging them anyway, so why not get some practice with it now?" Kokichi added happily.

Kirumi rolled her eyes and picked up Kokichi's empty plate. "There's no need to be so crass or rude."

"Gonta's confused," Gonta confessed, eyebrows furrowed. "What does Kokichi mean by drugging? Why would Kazuichi use drugs? Drugs are bad!"

"Heh, I think Kazuichi's only chance of love is with his right hand. I don't see him getting any action otherwise! Ahaha!" Miu snickered, grinning widely at the mechanic. "Or hell...maybe if you beg me, I might let you rub one out to a few pics of me!"

"Oh, sh-shut up! All of you!" Kazuichi pulled his beanie down over his face in embarrassment.

"Hm, Atua thinks you'd be better off trying someone else...He thinks Sonia would sooner get together with Hifumi, and I'm inclined to agree," Angie hummed, to which Kazuichi gave a groan of exasperation. "But worry not, Kazuichi! If you welcome the divine embrace of Atua, you're sure to find your one true love! Atua is the perfect match maker, you know! He has an 87% success rate!"

From across the table, Gundham cocked an eyebrow, having heard Angie's declaration. "That's an even higher rate than the fortune teller's premonitions." He smirked. "Although, this god of yours is no match for the powers of Hell that I harness!"

Korekiyo carefully arranged his food before grabbing at the edge of his mask. In a blur of motion, the Anthropologist's plate was emptied without him ever showing his face. "And yet most people would call that percentage too low to be called perfect."

Sonia sighed, shaking her head. "Please, this is not the time to bicker!" she stressed, the worry evident on her face. "Our time to take action is running out."

"There is no need to be upset," Gundham said as he adopted a softer tone. "Through some nefarious means, we will find a way around this motive."

Gonta frowned. "Don't be upset, Sonia. Gonta will do everything he can to help you, like true gentleman." He passed a napkin down the table, a kind and innocent smile taking over his face. "In case you cry."

"You better stock up on more of those, big guy. Once the heads start rolling, the tears will too!" To emphasize the point, Kokichi grabbed a few napkins and threw them like confetti.

Sonia gave a thankful smile to Gonta, while pointedly ignoring Kokichi. "Thank you. At times like this, I feel especially useless. I'm a princess, after all. My job is to guide and help people, yet I can do neither at the moment..." She trailed off, before shaking her head. "No, don't mind me. How are all of you faring?"

"Hmm… Atua thinks you're not a good person, Kokichi!" Angie eagerly announced, staring at the supreme leader with a wide smile. "In fact, Atua thinks you're not helping anyone at all! And I think Atua is right!"

"Jeez, Atua sure is opinionated..." Miu murmured to herself. "And I'm fine! Heh, given how useful I am and how much of a gorgeous bombshell I am, I've got nothing to fear! Ahaha! After all, you shit-for-brains would be lost without me and my inventions!"

"And remind me, how exactly have your inventions gotten us out of here, or defeated Monokuma?" Kazuichi pointedly asked. Miu cringed in response, and wilted in her seat. "Eh...sorry. I suppose I'm not doing much better. Not a lot I can really do to contribute right now. If I could just get my hands on Monokuma, I'm sure I could find out what makes him tic! And maybe...that would...help us...I think..."

"You think?" Himiko replied with a deadpan expression. "Eh, if you wanna risk your life, then go for it. I could get us out of here with my magic, if only Monokuma hadn't casted a spell that drains my mana."

"Oh my, Monokuma must be very skilled to prevent that," Korekiyo mused drily. "It's hard to say I'm doing alright in this kind of environment. I wish we had access to the library. I'm sure I could find something to keep my mind off of things in there."

Gonta's smile disappeared just as quickly as it appeared. "Gonta has still found no bugs, so that is sad, but he did manage to make friends." As Kirumi walked around collecting the dishes, he waved at her. "Kirumi is like mom." The maid bristled at the comment, but did not react otherwise.

As she walked past the entomologist, she sighed. "Thank you, Gonta, although, I am not your mother."

"Of course not, since she's _my_ mommy!" The Supreme Leader shot out of his seat and hugged the girl tightly around the waist. Before he let go, Kokichi took the time to wipe his face against her apron, leaving crumbs all over it.

Kirumi glared at the Supreme Leader as he bounced back to his seat. Gonta stood up from his seat, another napkin in hand. "Is Kirumi okay?" The maid glanced at the napkin and then at Gonta. She plucked it from his hand, a smile on her face. She gave a small nod as she walked back to the kitchen.

Gundham sighed. "Well, my Four Dark Devas have been requiring some extra supervision today." He revealed the four hamsters' hiding spot in his scarf. "They have been rather anxious since that fiendish bear announced the motive this morning."

"Oh! How cute! Atua thinks they're adorable!" Angie enthused, leaning over to stare eagerly at the hamsters. "My sister and I had pet hamsters growing up, when we were young. They were a handful, but so divine and cute!"

"Looks like Mister Tall Dark and Chuuni isn't as tough as he likes to think he is, huh?" Miu, meanwhile, snickered again and smugly smiled at Gundham. "Bet you use them to get girls all the time, huh? A lot of bimbos go crazy over cute critters...ah, b-but not me! I-I don't care about those hamsters at all!"

Gundham narrowed his eyes. "I would never use the Four Dark Devas for such a purpose!"

Sonia giggled, raising a hand to her mouth. "Being here with all of you, puts me at ease. Everyone is so interesting and different."

"You're so right, Miss Sonia!" Kazuichi enthused, grinning widely at the princess. "In fact—!"

Angie stood up at that exact moment, however, and spoke loudly enough to drown out the mechanic. "Nyahaha! Now that I've enjoyed a bountiful dinner, it is time for my daily prayers to Atua! If anyone wants to join me in these prayers, you're more than welcome! Atua accepts and welcomes all with open arms!"

Gonta perked up. "Atua really accepts everyone?" The entomologist tapped his chin in thought before nodding. "Gonta would like to try praying to Atua."

"Nyeh...I suppose it wouldn't hurt," Himiko muttered. "Maybe if I do, my mana will get replenished quicker."

"Excellent! Then come, let us go before Atua!" Angie eagerly declared.

With Gonta and Himiko at her side, she swiftly left the cafeteria.

* * *

**5:42 P.M. Day Two**

**First Floor**

**Dining Hall**

Makoto let out a small sigh as he finished eating. Kirumi stepped up to the table. "Do you want me to take this for you, Makoto?"

The Ultimate Hope perked up. "Oh, thank you, Kirumi." The maid nodded before taking the plate and walking off.

"That meal was amazing," Chiaki muttered, currently distracted by her handheld console.

"Yes, it was. My talent isn't good for much, but at least it lets me enjoy food prepared by the Ultimate Chef!" Nagito said.

"Chef! It's Chef, for the love of-!" Teruteru's correction, heard all the way from the kitchen, suddenly cut itself short, and he instead said, "Ah, I mean, thank you, Nagito! It's most appreciated!"

A small, blissful sigh escaped from Hiyoko before she covered her mouth with a sleeve. "Heh, I guess even a perv like Teruteru has his moments… I mean, I've had better cooking, y'know. That was just okay, at best."

Peko gave a small nod. "It was indeed a rather delicious meal, Teruteru."

"It was nice to have this distraction," Makoto muttered, a frown overtaking his expression.

"No kidding. Odds are this at least someone's last meal. It sucks, but we can't exactly count on a miracle to happen," Fuyuhiko added with a scowl.

"Hey, no need for all this sad talk. A miracle may be closer than you guys think! We have an Ultimate Hope and Luck here with us, so anything can happen," Yasuhiro explained with a soft chuckle.

Chiaki peeked up from her game. "Uh, Yasuhiro, you do know that there's only so much they can both do. They aren't wizards or clerics." She glanced over at the seat where Himiko had been sitting. "And the one person who claims to be a mage doesn't do much magic."

"Well, I'm certain if Nagito and I worked hard enough, maybe we could come up with some sort of solution," Makoto argued.

Nagito's smile grew very wide as he made eye contact with the smaller boy. "I would be honored to get to help you with that."

"You two seem psyched, so let's get this underway. I can take a look into the future to figure out what we need to do! And to sweeten the deal, I'll just give you an IOU. Sound good, Makoto?" the Clairvoyant asked, giving the Ultimate Hope a thumbs up.

Makoto raised an eyebrow. "You want to figure out how we can deal with this whole situation… by reading our futures?"

"And he wants to give you an IOU," Peko added.

"I'm...not so sure about this, Makoto. Hiro...ah, I'm not so sure he's the most reliable guy around..." Hajime's kindly-worded statement was undercut by the uncertain look he gave the fortune teller.

"He's a scam artist and a fraud. He'll sooner swindle you out of your money than accurately predict your future," Maki bluntly declared. She leveled an icy glare at the boy as she talked.

"Hey, you don't gotta be so mean! Besides it's not like it's that bad. My usual price is only one million yen!" Yasuhiro shot back.

Fuyuhiko burst into a condescending laugh before regaining his composure quickly. "Oh man, a few years back I remember hearing a story about some yakuza boss' daughter who blew through a ton of the family's money on some psychic scam. That was you, wasn't it?"

"I, uh... I don't know what you're talking about," Yasuhiro muttered, starting to crouch down in shame.

Makoto's eyes widened. "I don't think I could ever afford to pay you back for that!"

"I don't think even Mario could afford that," Chiaki muttered, back to playing her game. "And he's always collecting gold coins."

"Heh, you should go all out for it, Makoto! After all, it's not like you'll have to actually pay him back! An idiot like this guy will be one of the first people to kick the bucket!" Hiyoko snickered.

"That's… a little harsh, Hiyoko. And perhaps in poor taste to say," Hajime countered. He looked at the girl disappointedly, but sighed and looked away after a moment.

Makoto frowned. "Hiyoko, that's no way to think! I know that we'll be able to get out of this!" He took a deep breath. "We have to."

* * *

**6:31 P.M. Day Two**

**First Floor**

**Girl's Dormitory**

Tenko stood in front of Celeste's door, uncertain of what to expect. When the gambler had approached her towards the end of dinner, asking to meet in Celeste's room, Tenko agreed, but now she didn't know if she made the right choice. Hesitantly, Tenko raised her fist and knocked.

After a moment, the door creaked open, and Celeste's face peeked out. The raven-haired girl smiled upon seeing the aikido master. "Ah, Tenko, I'm glad to see that you came." Celeste widened the door. "Please, my dear, come in."

The moment Tenko stepped into the room, her eyes narrowed. The majority of people in the room were guys, with the only exceptions being Celeste and Tsumugi. "Oh, great," she grumbled. She moved over to Tsumugi and stood by her. "Surrounded by degenerates. Fun."

"Degenerates we may be, but we are proud of that fact!" Hifumi rebutted, a smug look on his face as he crossed his arms over his rotund stomach. "Such a label won't offend us!"

"Uh, I think you're just speaking for yourself, Hifumi..." Tsumugi countered.

"Eh, degenerate, punk, delinquent. People always label me with that kinda shit," Mondo muttered as he crossed his arms behind his head.

Kaito walked up to Tenko with a smirk. "Hey, don't go writing us off so quickly. At least give us a chance to prove if we're degenerates or not!"

Tenko gave Kaito a small glare before looking over at Celeste. "Why did you want to meet with us?" She glanced over at the guys in the room. "And why did you invite them as well?"

Celeste cracked a smile. "I will tell you in a moment." She stood centerstage, eyes bouncing from person to person. "First, I'm curious. How are you all doing? What's going through your minds right now?"

"I'm fine, thank you very much," Keebo replied stiffly. "As for how I feel... am I supposed to feel a certain way?"

"Eh, don't sweat it, robo bro!" Leon joked. "She seems like a lady that enjoys riddles."

Celeste chuckled. "There is no riddle here. Merely making sure that everyone has their wits about them. Since we're getting close to nighttime, that does mean some of us might begin to grow desperate."

Mondo shrugged at the Gambler. "I mean, it's not like killing is the worse option we got-"

"WHAT?! How can you say that!" Kaito shouted with a clenched fist. "It's murder! We can't just allow that to happen!"

"It'd suck, but at least someone would get to leave and get help or something," the biker replied. "It would just be a rough thing to have to live with... I guess."

"I-I hope it doesn't come to that, though. It's a really scary thought..." Tsumugi murmured, rubbing her arm uncomfortably.

Celeste nodded. "This was precisely why I wanted to meet with some of you." She gave a small frown. "It would seem our leaders are already beginning to neglect some of us." She looked away from the group. "A few of you don't even know about the door."

"What door?" Tenko questioned.

Celeste snapped her head back to look at the group. "Oh goodness, you really don't know?"

"I'm afraid I have not been informed either. What door are you referring to?" Keebo asked in confusion.

"Makoto's group found a hidden door in the A/V Room," Celeste explained. She clasped her hands in front of her chest. "Makoto shared it with the leaders, who then decided who should be in the know and who should not." She sighed. "I didn't even hear it from my own leader. I had to hear it from Fuyuhiko, who was kind enough to let me know of it."

"Huh? Byakuya never said anything about a door..." Kaito muttered lowly. He shook his head before standing up. "I-I'm sure he's got a good reason to not have told us yet."

Tenko's eyes narrowed. "It's just so typical that Hajime wouldn't tell everyone in his group! If one of the girls were the leader, then I wouldn't have had to hear it from someone else!" Before anyone could react, Tenko stood up and stormed out.

After a moment, Celeste let out a sigh. "Well, this is precisely why I wanted to talk to all of you. Fuyuhiko seems to provide all of us with info that the other leaders might not be as willing to divulge."

Leon frowned, clearly uncomfortable. "Not gonna lie, Makoto is a stand-up guy. I don't have any issues with him. Our group's got a good thing going. Can't speak for the rest of you, though..."

"Well, Miss Kaede told us about the door. She seems like a fine leader overall..." Hifumi said as he adjusted his glasses.

"Yeah, Kaede's pretty good. It is a bit odd that some of the other leaders weren't as forthcoming, though..." Tsumugi mused.

Celeste smiled thinly. "Well, it is good to know that Kaede and Makoto are being so forthcoming with information. Unfortunately, there might come a time where even they decide to withhold information."

"So what, because they could lie about stuff we can't trust them? Wouldn't that go for anyone?" Mondo began to glare at the girl.

"I'm not saying that we don't trust them altogether," Celeste argued. The gambler began to fiddle with the end of one of her twintails. "However, don't you think it would be best for some of us to join together and form a group of our own?"

She cracked a smile. "That way, if any of us learn something the leaders are keeping from all of us, we can share it with each other, and then our groups by proxy."

"Well...I guess that seems reasonable. Still, I feel like I'd be betraying Kaede's confidence by doing that..." Tsumugi replied hesitantly.

"Sounds like some bullshit to me. You're just trying to undermine Byakuya cuz you found out he told certain people instead of you," Mondo said. He scoffed before promptly exiting the room.

"Wait... Byakuya only told certain people?" Kaito had a mixture of confusion and betrayal on his face. He took a sharp breath and raised a fist. "No, I know Byakuya wouldn't do any of this without a good reason! He's a good guy!"

Celeste shook her head. "If that is what you both want to believe, then that is entirely up to you. However, I believe this is the best course of action." She glanced over at Tsumugi, giving the girl a kind smile. "Tsumugi, darling, you wouldn't be betraying Kaede. We're just helping out those of us who aren't in a position of power."

Tsumugi still looked unconvinced, but she nodded after a moment. "Well, it would be good to keep everyone on the same page..."

Leon frowned, scratching the back of his head with a sigh. "I'm gonna have to agree with big man Mondo on this one. I trust my group, and until I have a reason to think otherwise, I'm out." With that, the baseball star took his leave from the room.

Keebo remained quiet for the most part, fidgeting from side to side nervously.

Celeste's smile grew. "Keebo, you don't have to agree, but I can guarantee that everyone would be better off knowing all of the goings-on at this school, even if our leaders disagree."

The gambler then turned her focus to Tsumugi. "As for you, dear, I'm glad that we can see eye-to-eye on this issue."

The robot hung his head. "My father often liked to give me pieces of advice for the day when he would not ever be there for me anymore," Keebo explained, still looking conflicted. "And I tend to make choices based on what I think my father would do, as I consider him a wise man. But this time... I'm truly not sure. I don't know who's right."

Celeste nodded, closing her eyes to think for a moment. When she opened them, she locked eyes with the robot. "Think it over, dear. There's no rush at this moment to commit to anything." She motioned around her room. "Half of the people I invited are no longer here." The gambler clasped her hands together. "However, I know that they'll begin to understand where I'm coming from."

Hifumi, who'd remained silent for a good few minutes, looked just as conflicted as Tsumugi and Keebo. After a moment though he seemed to reach his own conclusion. "I do think you have the best intentions here, Miss Celeste...much like Princess Piggles did when she had to subvert her own regency council during the Regency Arc! And much like Princess Piggles-!"

"Not the time, Hifumi," Tsumugi cut in, elbowing him in his side.

Hifumi cut himself off short, coughing for a moment before he went on. "Ah, that is...you have my vote, Miss Celeste! I support you here!"

Kaito crossed his arms. "I don't know what to say. I don't like doubting people like this, but I guess it's not a bad idea to have this as a backup. And hey, having this info can help the leaders too."

Celeste gave a small bow of her head. "Thank you for your votes of faith, gentlemen. I promise not to let you down."

* * *

**8:22 P.M. Day Two**

**First Floor**

**Classroom A**

Junko couldn't help but snicker as she admired her handiwork on her group and Chihiro. "I gotta give myself some credit. I did a pretty bang-up job making you all look amazing!" She gave Chihiro a small pout. "I wish you would've let me dress you up."

The programmer blushed heavily. "You already did so much by doing my makeup. I don't think your clothes would fit me anyway."

"Are you saying that I'm fat?" Junko questioned, a serious expression on her face. When Chihiro began to stutter her way through a response, the model let out a loud laugh. "I'm just screwing with you, tiny tot! Don't take it so seriously!"

"You really need to be careful, Jun. You nearly teased Makoto into having a heart attack. Did you see him as he left your room? He was too afraid to even look at you," Rantaro mused as he leaned on one of the desks. In addition to make-up, he was currently wearing a frilly black dress with no sleeves. Peeking out from under the skirt were a pair of black high heels and pantyhose.

"I wasn't that bad," Junko argued. She smirked. "Besides, I didn't hear you complaining."

Rantaro shrugged in response. "Well, my sisters never had me wear heels, so they're a bit uncomfortable, but otherwise I'm fine."

"Speak for yourself," Hina grumbled, her cheeks red as she tried in vain to tug down the skirt of her short, low-cut blue dress. "Ugh, this is why I don't like wearing anything with a skirt! It just...feels too breezy down there!"

"When you're getting dressed up by Junko, you get used to it," Mukuro offered up, giving an indifferent shrug. "Besides, it's not as if that skirt covers up your legs any less than your shorts usually do."

"I-It's the principle of the matter!" the swimmer protested, her blush growing darker at the same time.

"Hmm, I've never had any trouble wearing skirts!" Sayaka added cheerfully, doing a small spin with a smile. "I always got a lot of looks when I wore my Idol outfit with a short skirt. I wonder why?" she mused obliviously.

Junko snickered. "Get me in one of the bathing suits I've worn for a photoshoot, put me near a guy, and I can show you at least three reasons why." She glanced over at the clock in the classroom. "Jesus, it's getting late! This day just went by quickly!"

"You all seemed to have fun at least. Well, most of you. You should probably apologize to Makoto. He clearly was not aware of how powerful you are," Sakura calmly added. She looked concerned as she looked down towards Aoi. "Dear, if you were that uncomfortable, why didn't you change back into your clothes? I'm sure Junko wouldn't have minded."

"Of course not!" Junko protested. "I'm a bitch, not a cunt!"

"Gah...I-I can't. I made a bet with that jerk that I could stay dressed up like this longer than he could," Hina grumbled, glaring over at Rantaro briefly. She wilted a moment later though and sighed some more. "I just… didn't think he'd be so comfortable wearing a dress..."

"I'm not uncomfortable in one, but I wouldn't choose this over a suit for a more formal event," the boy explained as he traced his finger along with one of the frills on his skirt. "And getting to see that dress hug your curves has made this way too fun for me to even think about quitting. Besides, Junnie was so excited to dress me up. I couldn't take that from her without showing it off some."

Aoi blushed even harder, then stammered for a good few minutes, before huffing and crossing her arms. "Y-you're such a shameless louse, Rantaro! Flirting with every girl you see...jeez… That's why I need to win, so you'll have to stop!"

Junko snickered. "I don't know, Hina. He seems to be doing a good job of making you red." She paused when she noticed that Chihiro had clammed up. The programmer was biting her lip and had her focus on the ground. "Something wrong, tiny tot?"

"Oh no, everything's fine," Chihiro claimed, perking up. She glanced up at Rantaro. "It's just… I really admire how comfortable you are wearing that dress. Most guys..." She wilted. "Most people think a guy wearing a dress shows weakness." Junko glanced over at Rantaro, an eyebrow cocked.

Sayaka frowned, folding her hands together. "Um, I can't speak for everyone else's thoughts, but... I think it has less to do with being masculine, and more just having fun and taking things in stride. It's nothing to be embarrassed about."

"Well said," Rantaro said. He shifted his gaze from the idol to meet Junko's for a moment before settling on Chihiro. "Honestly, I suppose I'm just comfortable with myself. I don't care if people see me as weak or whatever. I had a teacher tell me that I was only cutting school to 'travel' because I was lazy, and nothing else. As a guy, I don't see much of a reason to pay attention to people who take issue with me choosing to make my family or my friends happy, even if some people would find it embarrassing."

A moment later the door to the classroom opened up, and a curious-looking Mahiru stepped inside. She glanced over at Chihiro before looking at Rantaro. "Sorry… I couldn't help but overhear what you were saying. That's… well, pretty profound. There aren't a lot of boys who would agree with you...but, that isn't a bad thing at all. Gotta admit you're a pretty interesting guy, Rantaro."

That said, she focused back over on Chihiro. "Also, Chihiro! I've been looking for you. I haven't seen you since breakfast, so I was getting worried."

Chihiro perked up before wilting once more. "I'm sorry."

Junko raised her hand. "It's my bad. I grabbed Chihiro to give her a makeover." She motioned at the rest of her group. "And from there, I got a little excited."

"I was wondering why I hadn't seen my group for most of the day," Sakura said. "Though I didn't really notice how much time had passed since I got the opportunity to spar with Nekomaru. I do feel a bit bad that we damaged the gym floor, though."

Mahiru raised an eyebrow at Junko but shrugged after a moment. "Well, that's fine, I guess. Guess that also explains what's going on with the rest of you..."

She trailed off, blushing slightly as she eyed Rantaro, or more specifically the dress he was wearing.

"We definitely lost track of time, though," Mukuro mused, briefly glancing over at the clock in the classroom. "Isn't it about time we met up with Makoto?"

"Mukkie's right!" Junko gasped. "We're gonna leave poor Mako high and dry at this point!" She turned her attention back to Chihiro. "Hey, tiny tot, you ready?"

Chihiro gave a small nod. "As ready as I can be."

"Ready for what?" Mahiru questioned.

"Ah, well, we wanted Chihiro's help to try and get through the secret door," Hina explained. "Since she's, like, a cracker or a hacker or whatever, we thought she had a good chance of getting it to open! Maybe. We won't know for sure until Chihiro takes a look at the keypad for the door."

"...Secret door?" the Photographer repeated, looking quite surprised. "That's the first I'm hearing about this."

"Oh, yesterday when we all were choosing a leader, Makoto found a door behind the bookshelf in the AV room. There's a keypad on it and Chihiro was already in Junko's room when we came to talk about it. We're hoping Chihiro's skills will come in handy with it," Rantaro explained as he slowly stood upright, doing his best to keep his balance. "Also, I thought Makoto had said he was going to tell the other leaders about the door."

"In all fairness, the other leaders might've gotten choosy with who they told," Junko argued. She glanced over at Mahiru. "No offense." She turned her attention back to the group. "Anywho, should we get moving, or leave our poor leader alone?"

"Ugh… I'll have to talk with Hajime about this later. It's really something he should have told all of us when we were together earlier," Mahiru grumbled, shaking her head in dismay.

Mukuro, meanwhile, gave a nod. "I'm fine leaving if everyone else is. Considering how close the deadline is...well, the sooner we do this, the better, I'd say."

"Yes, him being alone is quite troubling. The threat of the sacrifices is more likely to result in a murder than it is to come true," Sakura added crossing her arms. "I'm glad you all stayed together at least."

"Indeed. And Makoto has always been the type to worry more about others well being than his own..." Sayaka replied with a frown, before shaking her head. "That's just what makes him the Ultimate Hope!"

Junko threw an arm around Chihiro's shoulders. "Then what are we waiting for, people?! Let's get going!"

After a few minutes had elapsed, the group collected themselves before starting down the hallway. One of the eerie hallway lights was dim, and it scarcely blanketed the corridor and the A.V Room door that now lay slightly ajar. A moment later, the group found themselves greeted with a rich iron scent. Mukuro, whose body had gone rigid, broke into a full sprint before shouldering into the door with a resounding thud. The normally composed girl let out an audible and sharp intake of breath as her eyes locked on to a sight on the far side of the room. A cacophony of gasps, screams, and confused sounds soon resounded throughout the hallway as the rest of the group found themselves regarding the same grizzly scene.

The hysteria of the moment was broken as the PA system crackled to life. _**"Ah-hem! This is your headmaster, Monokuma. I'm beary proud to announce that a body has been discovered! Please make your way to the gym so we can hand out the reward for the motive and a job well done!"**_

As the announcement finished, the group that lingered near the entrance of the door was left in momentary silence. They all stood in shock as they regarded the bloodied and motionless body that lay before the bookcase door: the body of Makoto Naegi, the Ultimate Hope.

* * *

_**47 Students Remain...** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shoutout to my beta reader Meh, he's the MVP!


	7. A Loss of Perspective Act One

**8:46 P.M. Day Two**

**First Floor**

**Gym**

As all the remaining students trickled into the gym, a sense of dread was present. Byakuya, however, scoffed as he stepped in and scanned the crowd. He quietly noted he was one of the last to arrive. "I see someone finally made the obvious choice: just kill one instead of six," the Heir mused aloud as he moved towards the edge of the crowd.

Junko glared at the boy, fists forming. "Why don't you just shut the fuck up, you ass-licking dickwipe!"

"Hey!" Toko shouted, stumbling into the room. She pointed a shaking finger at the model. "D-Don't speak to M-M-Master Byakuya like that, y-y-you slut!"

"I don't need a pathetic loser like you to defend me," Byakuya says, refusing to even look the writer in the eyes. "However, I am interested to see just who was idiotic enough to take a deal that sounds too good to be true."

"Yeah yeah, just shut your mouth, asshole," Fuyuhiko shot back.

Hina glared over at Byakuya, seething with rage as she struggled to hold herself together. Sakura placed a hand on her shoulder a moment later, and with her calming presence, the swimmer managed to barely settle down.

"Someone died, Byakuya. You could at least pretend to be sad about it," Kaede snapped, crossing her arms as she likewise glared at the Heir.

"I must agree with Miss Kaede...it seems disrespectful to so callously talk about someone dying like this," Hifumi agreed.

Tenko scoffed. "Typical male. Only cares about himself."

Hiyoko crossed her arms over her chest. "Whoever did this is a fucking asshole!"

"Gonta's confused why someone would do this," Gonta muttered.

"Well, it's rather simple, Gonta," Celeste responded, a small frown painted across her face. "Whoever killed Makoto either decided to take one life to save six, or they wanted to merely save their own hide."

 _ **"Aww spoilers! I wanted to be the one to announce that hope boy was the one to bite it!"**_ Monokuma shouted as the bear jumped into the room and sat on the podium. _**"Oh well. How could I be mad when one of you decided to start off this game by killing hope? This is perfect!"**_

Taka furrowed his brows, clearly upset. "You are utterly deplorable. And as far as we know, you killed him yourself!"

Sonia shook her head. "I, unfortunately, think that is not the case. It defeats the agenda of what they seem to want to accomplish."

"Wait, hold on, Makoto is... really dead?" Leon asked weakly. He turned his head and noticed a distraught Sayaka crying softly, giving him all the confirmation he needed.

Junko softened her glare for a moment to glance at Leon in sympathy. However, she then turned her ire right back to the two-toned bear. "Why are you here, anyway?!"

Chihiro whimpered. "Please don't kill us. We've already lost Makoto."

 _ **"Upupu, I'm not going to kill anyone! It goes against the rules after all. Besides, it's beary fun to watch you all turn on your friends. For right now, all we have to do is reward the brave killer!"**_ the bear explained as he stood up on his stubby legs.

"Reward the killer..." Kaede murmured to herself. "... I guess… the First Blood Perk still applies here, huh...?"

"I don't see why not," Maki flippantly replied, shrugging slightly. "Unless Monokuma goes back on his word, which is always a possibility. But if nothing else… we might be able to get someone on the outside, and get help for the rest of us."

"Is that really our best option here?" Mahiru sighed and shook her head. "Poor Makoto..."

"No!" Hina suddenly shouted, vehemently shaking her head. "I-I refuse to let Makoto's killer just...walk out of here like this! They can't just get away with this!"

Peko sighed. "Unfortunately, that isn't up to us."

"Fuck that shit!" Junko cursed. "Whoever killed Makoto should get punished!"

"The blonde one is right!" Gundham bellowed. "We should not let such evil deeds get away unpunished!"

Celeste's frown turned into a small grin. "Now now, I believe you all should consider what Maki just said. We have been given an upside to this awful situation."

Chihiro stared at the Gambler with tears streaming down her face. "How could any of this be good?!"

"Someone got m-m-murdered," Mikan whimpered.

Celeste nodded. "I know. It is truly tragic. However, you need to think about it. Whoever killed Makoto gets to leave, meaning we could get someone to help us escape."

Kyoko closed her eyes, before sighing softly. "It sounds cruel, but it is the truth." She added matter-of-factly.

"Dammit! Even if that is true, I still hate it," Akane growled in frustration.

"...We don't have to like it, but they raise a great point," Hajime piped up, eyeing everyone warily. "We can't change what's happened. Only what we do going forward."

"Very true, whether the killer gets to truly taste freedom and if they'll even get help doesn't change our situation in the short term. We will still be at the mercy of this game," Korekiyo explained.

Nekomaru stepped forward and placed his large hand onto the Anthropologist's shoulder. "You guys are right, but we need to stay vigilant. We can't let Makoto's death be in vain. WE'LL CARRY ON HIS SPIRIT AND HIS HOPE!"

"Heh... his hope... hope..." Nagito slowly muttered. At some point he had dropped to his knees, his face hidden by his wild hair. "Someone... killed hope..."

"N-Nagito!" Mikan squealed, rushing over to the white-haired boy's side. "Are y-you okay? Do you f-f-feel sick?"

"Gonta's still confused why someone would kill another person," Gonta muttered.

Ryoma sighed as he pulled out his candy cigarette. "Well, there are quite a few reasons, but you're just a kid. Don't worry about this stuff."

"I'm pretty confused too. We all should have tried to fight back! We didn't have to lose anyone!" Kaito shouted as he clenched his fist.

"Tch, don't be such a moron! Don't you remember that explosion? Any fighting would have just gotten us killed," Mondo shot back, glaring at the Astronaut.

Celeste's eyes flickered across the room before resting on Monokuma. "Are you going to announce who the killer is?" She paused. "Or does the killer have to out themselves?"

Monokuma chuckled as he covered his mouth with a paw. _**"Upupu, good question. In this game, I will never just out the killer. That will usually be a job for all of you. For this motive, though, if the real killer steps forward and announces that they did it, they win their freedom! So now's the time. Do you want to take credit now, or let this game play out?"**_

After a tense few seconds of silence passed, Hina glanced around at the others, furrowing her brow as no one stepped forward. For her part, Mukuro looked equally perplexed, as it became more and more clear that whoever murdered Makoto… wasn't coming forward.

"Oh? What's this? Is no one going to claim the reward?" Angie mused, swaying back and forth from her position among the group. "Oh my! Even Atua didn't expect this!"

"Indeed… It seems as if Makoto's killer wishes to remain silent," Twogami said, his eyes narrowing.

"What the fuck?!" Junko cursed. "Why the hell is no one claiming it?! Are you a fucking coward?!"

Kirumi stepped towards the model. "Junko, I know this might be stressful, but try to remain calm. Getting angry won't help us figure this out."

"Ah man, I wanted to see who was actually dumb enough to take that bait! I mean it's not like the bear would really give someone freedom that easy," Kokichi said with a smirk

 _ **"That's where you're wrong, you little snot! I'm a bear of my word and I would have gladly let the killer go. But if my generous offer is just going to go by the wayside, I think it's time to get this game started for real!"**_ Monokuma announced as he hopped off his podium and began walking towards the group.

"Huh? There's more to this?!" Teruteru questioned, taking a step back in terror.

"And what exactly does that mean?" Mukuro questioned, her arms crossed as she glared over at Monokuma. "What do you expect us to do now?"

"Even before the motive was set, you have been calling for blood. You must have had something planned after a murder. Go on, tell us what happens next," Rantaro said. He stared down the bear with a scowl.

 _ **"Someone's talking tough for a guy in drag. Alright, madam, I'll get right on to the main event!"**_ Monokuma twirled in place before he continued to walk around the group of students. _**"It's time for the second half of the case to begin. Now that a body has been discovered, a class trial will be held! Not right away, mind you. You all will get some time to investigate whatever you want, but use that time wisely. Once I make the announcement, you all will make your way to the trial access room listed on the map. When everyone's settled the trial will start. From there it's up to you all to figure out who the Blackened is. Keep in mind you're still on a time limit, and the voting period will start when that time runs out. If you all manage to figure it out, yours truly will punish the killer and we can move on with the game! However, if you get it wrong, the Blackened gets to graduate and pick up to two others to go free with them, while everyone else will be punished instead!"**_

Gonta scratched his head. "Gonta is still so confused. What do you mean by punishment?"

"Yeah, I honestly have no clue!" Ibuki added.

"Based on the context, and given what we know of Monokuma, it's obvious," Maki declared with a sigh. "You just need to think about it."

"I-I'm not sure I like where this is going..." Tsumugi whimpered to herself, clutching her arm nervously.

"Y-yeah. I've had about enough of all this bullshit..." Miu grumbled to herself.

"Jeez… this is all so messed up..." Kazuichi groaned, the frantic mechanic pulling his beanie over his face.

"We all know what he means." Sayaka spat bitterly, the Idol wiping some stray tears from her eyes.

"It'll be Game Over for all of us..." Chiaki whispered.

"Wait... you mean he'll kill us!? No way!" Yasuhiro shouted as he grabbed the sides of his head.

Monokuma rested his paws against his belly and roared with laughter. _**"Looks like the last horse crossed the finish line! Whichever side loses the trial will get executed with extreme prejudice!"**_

Junko glared daggers into the bear. "The fuck is wrong with you?! Why the fuck do you think we'll fucking go along with this?!"

"Junko, please stop," Chihiro whimpered, tears filling her eyes.

"Seriously, why should we listen to some creepy little pedobear?!" Hiyoko taunted, smirking at Monokuma. "We could just skip the trial!"

"No! We can't skip the trial. We need to make the killer pay!" Nagito shouted as he looked up to the group. A large grin spread across his lips as he shakily stood up. "They won't get away with it, not after they killed hope!"

Mikan whimpered. "N-N-Nagito, you can't mean that!" She stumbled to her feet. "P-P-Please! Take it easy!"

 _ **"Upupupu! See, he gets it! And you don't think you need to listen to little old me? Bahaha, get real! Like you shits have any power here. You all are so stupid that even the killer didn't take the easy way out for killing that hopeless loser!"**_ Monokuma gleefully explained.

Junko growled, eyes locked onto Monokuma. "What did you fucking call him?!"

"Junko..." Mukuro reached over to place a calming hand on her twin's shoulder. "Calm down. Please. He's only trying to bait us into a confrontation."

"No! I want to hear what he fucking has to say about Makoto!" Junko snapped. She turned her icy glare right back at the bear. "Now, tell me what did you fucking call Makoto?!"

Monokuma playfully ticked his head to the side as he started at Junko. _**"What did I call him? Well, I figured someone with your talent would be able to put two and two together. He's the first to lose in a killing game, that makes him a big, fat, los-"**_

Before anyone could react, Junko had shoved Mukuro off of her and sprinted over to Monokuma, kicking the two-toned bear onto his back. She smirked at the bear as he squirmed under her boot. "Oh, I'm sorry; did I interrupt you or something? Because all I hear is an annoying little bitch whining!"

 _ **"Mmmph!"**_ The bear cried out as he appeared to squirm under Junko's heel, but it didn't take long for the model to realize that he was instead shaking in laughter.

Junko looked confused as she lifted her foot up. "What's gotten into you?"

_**"Upupu! It isn't what's gotten into me, but what's about to get into you! Fly, Spears of Gungnir! Protect me!"** _

Time slowed down for Junko as she looked around. Several spots in the floor had opened up and long black spikes were being launched from them, aimed directly at her. Over her shoulder, she could see Mukuro running, trying to catch up, but it was someone else who tackled into her.

"What are you doing? Move!" The world spun as Junko landed roughly against the ground. She saw the spears had flown past, thankfully missing her completely. She couldn't say the same for her rescuer.

Fuyuhiko laid crumpled on the floor, grabbing the side of his bloodied head. The side of his chest and one of his legs were also quickly spilling blood everywhere. He let out low moans of pain before he seemed to go limp.

Mikan stared at Fuyuhiko with wide eyes before letting out a loud scream. "F-F-Fuyuhiko!" She scrambled over to his side, with Peko taking his other side.

"Young Ma-Fuyuhiko!" Peko cried. "Please, wake up!"

Junko stared at the bloodied face of Fuyuhiko with wide eyes. "Holy shit...why...I could've died..."

Monokuma scoffed as he hopped back upright, standing over Junko with a glare. _**"Could've? You should've as far as I'm concerned! And look at what you made me do! I punished the wrong person. Tell you what, since babyface made the sacrifice, I'll call off the punishment, but let this serve as a warning that I'm not to be fucked with! Hey, crybaby, what's the prognosis? Did he bite it?"**_

Mikan whimpered. "His p-p-pulse is weak, but it's still th-there!"

Peko snapped her attention over to Monokuma. "Please, you have to save him! He doesn't deserve to die!"

 _ **"Fine, I guess I should since he wasn't who I meant to punish, but don't count on this mercy again! And since he probably ain't going to be up and about for a while, I'll tell you this now: he isn't the killer, so the trial will still go on as planned. Keep a lookout for any updates on your devices; I'll be sending you the Monokuma File, which will give a few details about the murder to get you all started with the investigation. Also, the rules for the trial will be added. Now get searching!"**_ With that, the bear waddled over and easily hoisted the Gangster up, and then sprinted out of the room in the blink of an eye.

* * *

_**Monokuma Case File #1** _

_**Victim # 1: Makoto Naegi** _

**Cause of death was blunt force trauma to the head**

**The time of death is approximately 8:00 P.M.**

**The body was first discovered in the A/V room at 8:36 P.M.**

* * *

**8:50 P.M. Day Two**

**First Floor**

**AV Room**

Kaede bit her lip, staring with uncertainty at Makoto's corpse. Kyoko and Mikan were crouched over the body while Mondo, Nekomaru, and Tenko kept guard: Mondo and Nekomaru so no one messed with the body, and Tenko because she didn't trust the boys to be alone with the girls here. Compared to everyone else, she was beginning to feel out of place.

"How's it going, Kyoko?" she asked after a minute. "Find anything?"

The lavender-haired girl didn't move or turn away but gave a curt nod. "So far the file Monokuma sent us is correct. The back of Makoto's head has been greatly damaged. I'll leave the body in your hands, Mikan. I'm going to take a look around."

"And let us know if you need help moving his body to examine it," Nekomaru added, looking down at Makoto's body solemnly.

"If Mikan needs help, then I can give it to her," Tenko interjected.

Mikan glanced down at the body before frowning. "It would be b-b-best if his body isn't m-moved." She turned her focus back to the body. "So long as it isn't m-moved, I should be able to see if Makoto has any o-o-other injuries."

Tenko looked over at Kaede. "Kaede, are you doing okay?"

"I..." Kaede looked off to the side, anxiously rubbing her arm. "I-I'm fine, I guess. It's just...well, I didn't think Makoto of all people...wh-why was he even...here? I just don't understand..."

"He was off trying to investigate this place, probably. He was the type of guy who put others before himself. His killer probably knew that," Mondo answered grimly.

Nekomaru turned to look at the unhidden door and the shelf that had already been pushed aside when they had arrived. "It makes sense why he would. After Fuyuiko told me about it this afternoon, I was pretty unsure what to think about it, but I never came to see it myself."

"Maybe Makoto wasn't as much of a degenerate as the other guys," Tenko confessed. She stepped away from the nurse and joined Kaede by her side. "If you need to talk, then I can be an open ear for you."

"That's w-weird," Mikan muttered.

"What, is there something wrong with Makoto's body? Did he not shit himself?" Nekomaru asked, with a genuine look of concern. "That would be weird!"

Mikan frowned before shaking her head. "N-No, that's not it. M-M-Makoto doesn't have any wounds aside from his h-head injury." 

Tenko perked up, eyes wide. "Wait, really?! That would mean he was just killed! There was no fight!"

"That would make sense," Kyoko added as she stepped back towards the gathered students. "It's a lot like the state of the room. Besides the areas right next to him, there isn't even blood spread around." 

"But he's been hit m-multiple times," Mikan stated. She frowned. "The Monokuma F-F-File didn't say anything about multiple head wounds, though. Wouldn't th-that mean there should be m-more blood?"

"Th-that is odd..." Kaede murmured. "Um, maybe the killer...cleaned up after themselves? Could that explain the lack of blood?"

Tenko's fists began to shake. "Whoever did this to Makoto is truly awful." Her eyes narrowed. "It has to be a degenerate male!"

"No, I doubt that. They would have taken up too much time. Plus, they would have needed to use some kind of cleaning material, but none of that is present," Kyoko explained, ignoring Tenko.

"Th-That is a possibility," Mikan responded. "B-B-But the killer would still have to g-g-get the weapon out of here."

Tenko glanced over at Kyoko. "Is there any blood around the room?"

The Detective placed a gloved hand against her chin in thought. "No. On the way here I noted that there weren't any drops of blood out in the hallway. The killer would have needed to either clean the weapon or at least prevent it from dripping anywhere."

"I see. So that means that something else would have gotten bloody, right?" Nekomaru asked, crossing his arms.

"The killer could've wrapped the weapon up in something," Tenko guessed. She looked over at the Nurse as she continued examining the body. "Right, Mikan?"

Mikan let out a small squeal, shocked to have the focus back on her, before calming down. "W-W-Well, it's hard to tell j-just looking at the body. Th-That's not my f-f-field."

"I dunno. I mean, even if they wrapped it up...they'd have to hide it somewhere, right?" Mondo said, shrugging lightly. "It's not like anyone has found a bloody bundle anywhere, far as I know."

"We've only been searching for a maybe a dozen minutes, and there's still a lot of the school left to look through," Nekomaru replied.

Tenko nodded. "Maybe!" Her expression seemed to brighten. "Who knows?! By the time the trial happens, someone could have found a bloody bundle!"

"I d-d-don't know if that's such a good thing," Mikan whimpered, frowning.

"Well...we can only hope, I guess," Kaede replied, sighing softly.

* * *

**8:59 P.M. Day Two**

**First Floor**

**Classroom A**

Shuichi adjusted his hat nervously as he took a deep breath. "Thank you guys for joining me. I figured it would be good to start with the victim's group. And Chihiro too. You'd been with them most of today, right?"

Chihiro sniffled, wiping at her eyes. "I was."

"I had wanted to give her a makeover," Junko muttered, still in shock. She rested her head against her manicured hand. "And I dragged her into what turned into a meeting."

"Understood. Oh, about the rest of your group, do you know if they'll be joining us or not? Heh, not that they have to, of course," Shuichi explained with a small awkward laugh.

"I don't think so," Chihiro sniffled. "I don't know." Tears filled her eyes. "Why would someone do this?"

"Hina and Sakura should be back soon, Shuichi… Hina went to go change, I think. I'm not so sure about Rantaro..." Mukuro sighed, shaking her head as she glanced over at her sister. "It's hard to say, Chihiro. More likely than not, someone got scared because of the deadline Monokuma gave us, so they acted. I don't know why they would target Makoto in particular, though..."

"It probably wasn't personal... at least that's what I keep telling myself," Leon added, eyes fixated on the ground. "Regardless, it's hard not to take it personally."

Sayaka remained silent for a moment, having stopped crying awhile back. "Doesn't matter. I still want them to pay. Makoto was a good person!" she cried.

"Right now it's too hard to say why someone would do it, and then on top of that, they didn't take the chance to leave. But for now, we should figure out what we do know," Shuichi said as he looked around. "You guys were all together for the makeovers, right?"

Junko nodded. "That's right. All of us had been hanging out since about eleven, except for Leon. Makoto left around three p.m. If I hadn't scared him off, maybe he would still be alive." 

"There's no way we can know that, Junko. We still don't even know why Makoto died. It might not have anything to do with us," Mukuro consoled, reaching over to intertwine her hand with her twin's. "Please, it's not your fault...it's not any of our faults."

The model frowned, wiping away her tears and glaring at the ground. "Even if it's not our fault Makoto died, it's still my fault Fuyuhiko got injured."

"You didn't know Monokuma would do that," Chihiro argued.

"Chihiro's right. Really, that bastard was just breaking his own rules for kicks." Leon grumbled, shaking his head. "Dammit, this sucks!"

"Unfortunately, the rules say violence against him is prohibited, so I don't think we can really catch him on breaking the rules," Shuichi replied with a frown. "If they all were together for most of the day, where were you, Leon? At least around the time of death?"

"Ah, well, I ended up meeting with a bunch of people in Celeste's room, then afterward I had a late dinner. Mondo can back me up, and likewise, I can vouch for him," the baseball star replied, clearly troubled. 

"At least none of us are responsible," Junko muttered as she tightened her hold on Mukuro's hand.

A moment later, the door to the classroom opened up, and Hina and Sakura walked inside. Hina, now dressed in her regular clothes, gave a small wave to Shuichi and the others. "Hey, guys, sorry we're late."

"It's no problem. I'm just glad you joined us; I wouldn't have blamed you for wanting to be away from this," the Detective explained with a smile.

Sakura shook her head as she took a seat. "We need to focus on revealing this murder. Rantaro didn't even want to change out of his dress. He said he was going to be a part of the investigation."

"I wish I could help in some way," Chihiro whimpered.

"Hey, tiny tot," Junko interjected, gently tapping the girl on the shoulder. "Don't think like that. You might not be able to help out now, but there could be a case somewhere down the line that you can help out with."

"She's right. Don't be so hard on yourself. Pretty much all of us who aren't named Shuichi and Kyoko probably feel pretty useless." Sayaka added quietly, fiddling with her hands. "We have to have faith that justice will be served."

Chihiro frowned. "What if justice isn't served, though?"

Shuichi rubbed the back of his neck as he carefully looked towards the Programmer. "I get why you're scared, and if I was the only detective here, I'd be freaking out a lot more. I didn't solve that many murder cases. Seeing how collected Kyoko is makes me feel like I need to step my game up, so I want to make sure we cover all of our bases."

"That's very noble of you," Sakura said with a nod.

"With Kyoko and Shuichi leading the charge, I'm sure we'll find out what happened to Makoto!" Aoi agreed, pumping her arm up for emphasis. "Whatever you need, Shuichi, we'll do it! We gotta do our best to help out...for Makoto's sake!"

"Yeah, we've got your back. If there's anything we can do, just let us know!" Leon smirked, giving him a thumbs up.

"Honestly, I just nearly fucking died. I'm definitely not about to let Makoto's death go unsolved," Junko hissed. "I let that little bastard get the best of me, but I'm about to make my talent actually have some value and make his game obsolete!"

Sayaka managed to give Junko a small smile, nodding her head. "That is reassuring! You've always been clever. Between you and Mukuro, I know you two will make a great team that can help everybody out."

"Hm? What makes you say that?" Hina asked curiously.

Sayaka blinked for a moment, then gave a small giggle. "Oh, Junko just has a very keen eye for details as a fashionista. I can't tell you how many times she's fixed an outfit of mine that had a small tear that might have resulted in a wardrobe malfunction!"

Junko was silent for a moment before nodding. "Yep, these eyes have seen all sorts of mistakes in costumes." She sighed. "I should be able to help out in some way."

"We can use all the help we can get. But, uh… let's go back to your alibi. You all were together most of the day with Makoto. Did you guys know he would be at the door?" Shuichi asked, shifting in his chair.

Sakura crossed her arms "Forgive me for interrupting, but I was not with them until around seven-thirty. I had noticed they didn't show up for dinner, so I went to find them. However, they said they planned to meet up with Makoto at the door so Chihiro could try to open it." 

Shuichi's eyebrows raised, and he straightened up in his seat. "Oh, I see... So that at least explains why Makoto was there, but not how the killer knew that he'd be there if the murder was premeditated..."

"Kokichi," Chihiro said with a gasp. Junko's eyes widened as everyone, except Leon and Sakura, looked shocked.

"Shit, that's right," Junko muttered.

"I'd almost forgotten about him..." Mukuro muttered, a frown marring her features. "Kokichi was with us for a brief period. He snuck into Junko's room...and he overheard us talking about getting Chihiro to open the door. Junko kicked him out after a little while. In fact, that was before Makoto left..." 

"Wait, that little punk knew about this? Then it has to be him, right?" Leon asked as he balled his fists.

"W-We can't be so sure..." the Detective replied as he gripped onto the rim of his hat. "We don't know if Kokichi told anyone or if Makoto was followed."

Junko frowned. "As much as I'd like for it to be the little gremlin, we can't accuse him just based on that. We'd need a bit more to tie him to the crime if he is the killer."

"But what if he is the killer?" Sayaka cried. "He's the only one that knew and had the time to do it!"

"No, Junko's right. We need to gather more evidence before we can accuse Kokichi of anything. Still...this is something we need to remember for the trial. Maybe Kyoko or someone else could find a key piece of evidence that ties Kokichi - or someone else - to this," Mukuro replied.

Hina scowled, crossing her arms as she tapped her foot against the floor. "Ugh! It's gotta be that creep...I just know it..."

* * *

**9:11 P.M. Day Two**

**First Floor**

**Dining Hall**

Yasuhiro let out another loud sob as he rested his head against the dining table. His hands were gripped tightly to the sides of his head. "I can't believe someone really killed Makoto. He was such a nice guy! And they're making us go through with this whole trial thing too. This whole day just sucks!"

"You need to get yourself together, kid. Now's not the time for this crying, understand?" Ryoma said as he stared blankly at the Clairvoyant.

Celeste frowned. "Not to be rude or callous, but I find it hard to believe that you were so close with Makoto that you're this torn up over his death."

"I don't understand human emotions all that much, but I also have a hard time believing you and Makoto were that close," Keebo said in agreement.

"Don't worry, Hiro! Makoto is in Atua's embrace now! He's perfectly at peace!" Angie declared, patting the Clairvoyant's shoulder.

"...Regardless," Twogami spoke up, trying to change the subject. "I think it would be prudent if we started gathering alibis. We need to contribute to the investigation in some way, and with such a wide suspect pool, establishing alibis would help narrow things down considerably."

"I guess that makes sense. We just have to know who was where at eight o'clock, right?" Teruteru asked.

Ryoma nodded in response, though his brow was notably furrowed. "That's pretty much it. But a bunch of people like me don't have any witness to our whereabouts. Best I can say is that during dinner I told everyone I'd be leaving my bedroom door unlocked. I was waiting there to see if someone would come to act on the motive, but I was alone the whole time. I only came out when the announcement played. Shame that the kid had to be the one to bite it instead of an empty shell like me." 

"Dude! You can't just throw your life away like that! We were working on a plan to get around the motive!" Yasuiro loudly objected before turning and pointing a finger at the Ultimate Gambler. "And there's nothing odd about being upset that a nice person died and that we're in this situation because of the killer! It's scary, man!"

Celeste rolled her eyes before turning her focus back to Twogami. "After dinner, I invited some people over to my room to talk." She glanced over at Keebo and smiled. "Isn't that right, dear?"

"Uhm, yes, but shortly after, I returned here to the dining hall to help clean up," Keebo clarified.

"Well, for the remainder of the time, Tsumugi and Hifumi remained in my room to continue our wonderful discussion," Celeste stated. 

"I can confirm Hiro's alibi. Sonia, myself, and several others held a strategy meeting after dinner...and Hiro was among those present," Twogami said, sighing as he glanced over at Yasuhiro. "He was not invited to the meeting, however." 

"Himiko, Gonta, and Angie were all praying to Atua after dinner! We were busy with that for a long time!" Angie happily declared. 

"And I can back up what Keebo said. After dinner, he, Kirumi, and Nagito stayed behind to help. Such selfless devotion was very exciting to see!" Teruteru added as he ran quickly ran his comb through his hair. "Also, Chiaki had fallen asleep at the table, but she joined in on the cleaning after Kirumi woke her up. And I believe before the actual time of death, Leon and Mondo came in for a late dinner. And while it was a bit annoying to have to stop mid cleaning to cook up more food for hunky jocks like them, I made an exception." 

Celeste nodded. "Call it a hunch, but I'm pretty certain the rest of Makoto's group and Chihiro are in the clear as well. It's not like any of them would have murdered the poor boy."

"That still leaves so many of us without alibis, though," Keebo muttered.

"Yeah, it plays well in favor of the killer. It's probably why they waited until later in the evening to make their move," Ryoma explained, looking down solemnly.

"We do know something, though," Celeste interjected. Her eyes flickered over to Twogami before a grin flitted across her face. "Whoever the killer is, they probably would have needed prior knowledge about the hidden door in the AV Room." 

"I...suppose that must be true," Twogami admitted, a perturbed look on his face. "That is a very...troublesome thought."

"Wait... there's people who don't know about the door? Why, Byakuya and Sonia told a bunch of us about it, I just figured they were telling people in groups," Yasuhiro said, scratching his head with a look of deep confusion.

"That's what Fuyuhiko was doing. Whenever he came across us, he brought up the door. I was so busy prepping for dinner, so I didn't ever go look at it or anything," Teruteru explained with a shrug.

Celeste's smile briefly turned into a smirk before being replaced by a frown. She let out a small sigh. "Alas, I also had to hear about the door from Fuyuhiko rather than my own leader." She placed a hand over her heart. "In fact, there are still several more of us who either don't know or only learned after I had informed them."

"...We passed along that information as we saw fit. We didn't exactly have time to discuss how best to disseminate the knowledge of the hidden door. Some of us were preoccupied with the motive," Twogami replied at length, as he adjusted his glasses.

"Be that as it may, with the leaders neglecting to keep all of us informed, we might be able to narrow down our suspect list," Celeste claimed, waving off Twogami.

Keebo nodded, a frown appearing on his face. "I suppose that would help us based on what we know right now."

"My my! Atua had no idea about this secret door! Neither did I! Silly Hajime didn't tell us anything when we were with him earlier!" Angie mused with a thoughtful look. "Oh well! Atua doesn't mind."

"Yes...I suppose it would potentially narrow down our suspect list. Assuming Makoto was murdered because of the secret door, in some way," Twogami agreed.

"Well, he was in the AV room, so it would make sense," Teruteru replied.

Ryoma turned to examine the Gambler carefully as he took out his candy cigarette. "So in this case, the leaders who weren't spilling the beans were actually making the right choice. It helps the killer if more people know about the door. That sound about right?"

Celeste pondered the statement for a moment, her finger twirling the end of one of her twintails. After a few seconds, she sighed. "Perhaps, but if others had been aware of the door, maybe a small group of us could've gone with Makoto."

She glanced at Twogami, an icy look taking over. "Maybe him being alone was what led the killer to act, and he would still be alive if just a few more people were aware of the door and went with him." The Gambler leaned back in her seat, a smile returning to her face. "Alas, we will never know. Makoto is dead, and there's nothing that can change that."

"Yes, I suppose we'll never know for sure," he replied, the reflection of light against his glasses briefly obscuring his eyes from view. "Regardless, we can't focus on what ifs. All we can do is try to contribute toward the solving of this case."

Celeste's smile grew just ever so slightly. "I can certainly agree with that."

* * *

**9:19 P.M. Day Two**

**First Floor**

**Boys' Dormitories**

The door to Makoto's bedroom gently swung open, letting Nagito inside. The Ultimate Luck smiled widely as he took in the decorations or lack thereof. "Wow. To think the Ultimate Hope would have such a humble room! There's nothing too flashy to get in the way of such an important person!"

Nagito took a deep breath as he made his way deeper into the room. His grin suddenly dropped into a frown, and his eyes dulled. "And yet, some monster took him from us. These Ultimates need a symbol of hope if they want to break out of this cage of Despair. Trash like me is already a lost cause, but Hope could have carried the rest of them free."

"Nagito," Chiaki muttered, walking towards the Ultimate Luck. She paused for a moment upon seeing his expression, but she pushed forward. "Are you doing alright? You… You're taking Makoto's death pretty hard."

"Of course I am!" Tears were already streaking down his cheeks as he wrapped his arms around himself in a tight hug. "We lost our hope... Only a vile person would go out of their way to kill hope. They did it to crush you all, to make you as worthless as I am. Of course I'm sad! I can't bear to see people reduced to my level."

Chiaki frowned, grabbing hold of his arms. "Nagito, stop talking like that! You're wrong for so many reasons!" The Gamer gave him a small frown and paused to take a deep, calming breath. "You aren't worthless, and we haven't lost yet. We have so many people here that can help us get through this, like Kaede. She's full of hope."

"I... I suppose she is... isn't she," Nagito slowly said as a wild grin pulled at his lips "I can't forgive the one who killed hope... but maybe we're lucky enough to have multiple people so filled with hope." He turned to look down at the Gamer with a wider smile, tears still staining his cheeks. Small spirals began to form in his eyes as he looked her over. "Oh! Forgive me, Chiaki. I shouldn't make an Ultimate so worried about someone like me."

"Hn, and here I was hoping I might finally find some peace and quiet here," Byakuya declared as he strode into the room with little regard for Chiaki or Nagito. He looked around the room with some interest but ultimately scoffed. "A dull room for a dullard, I see. How someone like Makoto was named the Ultimate Hope, I'll never understand."

Chiaki frowned. "I don't think you should say stuff about people like that, especially people who have died. It's not right."

"Don't be upset, Chiaki. He only understands how to see people for their worth in terms of money," Nagito explained calmly, though his gaze was intense. "Once he sees hope in action, he'll understand."

"D-Don't talk about M-Master Byakuya like that! H-He sees what truly matters with people!" Toko insisted as she peered out from behind the doorway. She scowled angrily and pointed dramatically at Nagito and Chiaki. "Y-You're just j-jealous of him!"

Byakuya, for his part, rolled his eyes. "I suppose it would be too much to hope you'd leave me alone... You're such an annoying little cretin."

"Since you aren't here because you miss him, why did you come to his room?" Nagito asked, watching the Heir carefully.

"I came here to do some investigating of my own. I had no interest in joining the other peasants in their fumblings about, and so I came here instead," Byakuya dismissively replied. That said, he glanced around the room, until his eyes rested on Makoto's nightstand and the open envelope placed down on it.

"What's this?" Byakuya walked over, and picked up the envelope. "An empty envelope with the crest of Hope's Peak on the back… how interesting..." 

Chiaki eyed the Heir. "Why is it interesting?"

"If you need to ask a question like that, then I'm not going to bother explaining it to you," replied the Heir, rolling his eyes at Chiaki. "At any rate… I think I'm done here. There doesn't seem to be much else of use in this room."

Not waiting for a reply, Byakuya walked right out. Toko trailed after him not long after.

"At least he found something worth his trouble," Nagito mused.

Chiaki nodded warily, keeping her eyes on Nagito. His never-ending smile, combined with his faded expression, made her feel uneasy. "I guess that's something, at least."

* * *

**9:26 P.M. Day Two**

**First Floor**

**Hallway**

"We've got to do our own part in this investigation. We might not be well suited for this like some of the others, but that doesn't mean we can't try!" Mahiru declared, attempting to encourage her group as she and Taka led them through the halls of the first floor. "Even if we have to turn over the entire school, if we find even a shred of evidence, it'll all be worth it!"

"Indeed!" Taka agreed, shooting an appreciative look at Mahiru. "We owe it to Makoto to bring his killer to justice! 'We must not lose hope,' is probably what he would say right now!"

Gonta gave a small nod. "Gonta agrees! Makoto was nice and Gonta will help find his killer."

"Mahiru, where might we be looking?" Kirumi inquired.

"Well... anywhere might be good. The other classrooms, the dorm area, even the laundry room. Wherever we might find evidence!" Mahiru announced.

Korekiyo looked around the group calmly as he did a headcount. "It would seem we've had quite a few people break off to search. I suppose that at least means we will get more ground covered."

"That, or they went to go trash the evidence so they don't get caught!" Kokichi replied, grinning at the Anthropologist.

Kirumi's eyes widened at the appearance of the Supreme Leader, and she inched away from him. "When did you get here, and why are you with our group?"

"Eh, most of the big groups are just sitting around talking. Lame! You guys seem like you'll find something fun, like the murder weapon in all its bloody glory," Kokichi explained

Taka felt his eyes twitch as he glanced at the Supreme Leader warily. "Very well, you can stay with us. That'll at least allow us to keep an eye on you..."

"Heh, I doubt that loser will be much good for us," Hiyoko snickered, rolling her eyes dismissively at Kokichi. "It wouldn't surprise me if he was the killer at all."

"Hiyoko, we can't go accusing each other right now," Mahiru chided, shaking her head. "We don't have any evidence to back up any accusations right now."

"Neeheehee!" Kokichi laughed as he brushed past the two. He turned back to them and tauntingly waved a hairpin at them. "Yeah, you need something to pin it on me in that case, and you can't even keep your clothes together!"

"Wha—you—!" Hiyoko flushed bright red, and clutched her arms tightly over her kimono, even as the outfit began to loosen around her body. "Give that back, you little shit stain! Give it back right now!"

Kirumi rushed over to Hiyoko and grabbed hold of the outfit before it could slip any further. Gonta approached the two girls, but Kirumi raised her hand. "It is alright, Gonta. I've got this."

"Okay, Gonta understands," Gonta responded. He spun around, glaring at the still snickering black-haired boy. "Kokichi! That was not very gentlemanly!"

That's one word for it..." Taka sighed, rubbing his tired eyes. "Kokichi, please refrain from antagonizing anyone else any further! If you do, I'll ask Gonta to keep you in line!" he declared.

"Hear that, Gonta? He's gonna be a meanie and make you hurt people he doesn't like!" Kokichi said, looking up at the Entomologist sadly.

"Gonta would never do that! Gonta is gentleman!" Gonta frowned. "But Kokichi was being mean to Hiyoko..."

Kirumi rolled her eyes as she busied herself with helping Hiyoko tie her kimono. "Just ignore him, Gonta. He's trying to get a rise out of you."

"Kokichi..." Mahiru growled out his name, her eyebrow twitching in faint annoyance. "You're lucky Tenko isn't here, or else she'd have kicked your ass right now. Give that back to Hiyoko before you get yourself in any more trouble."

Hiyoko, meanwhile, glared daggers at the Supreme Leader as Kirumi helped her out. "Stupid little pig-shit...I hope you're the murderer, so we can see your ass executed!"

"Wahhh! You're all so mean!" Kokichi covered his face with his arms as tears streamed down his cheeks. Before anyone could respond, the boy looked up again, clean of any tears and with a wide grin. With a simple toss, he sent the hairpin flying back at the Dancer. "This is starting to get boring. I'm gonna go find some funnier people to mess with."

"Whether he is the killer or not, he doesn't seem too worried about what happens to him with this trial," Korekiyo mused as he watched the Supreme Leader dash off.

"Indeed," Kirumi grumbled. "He is quite a menace." She gave the obi of Hiyoko's kimono a final tug. "And with that, his deed is undone."

"Though I have to wonder, why was he able to undo your dress by merely pulling a pin. Surely a kimono like that should have had some kind of traditional knot tying it together," Korekiyo asked, turning to face Hiyoko.

Hiyoko looked away uncomfortably, and after a moment, she shrugged. "I… the knot came undone earlier and I… didn't know how to tie it back by myself. So I used a pin to get it to stay together."

"Hiyoko..." Mahiru sighed, shaking her head. "You could have just asked one of us to help you, you know. It's not embarrassing to need help for something like that."

Kirumi gave a small nod. "Agreed. I would've helped you without any complaint."

Hiyoko muttered under her breath but nodded after a few seconds. "You're right… I'll just go see Big Sis Mahiru or Kirumi about this, next time I need help..."

Gonta looked around before smiling. "Mahiru, the laundry room is close. Should we check? There might be clues."

"Good idea, Gonta. Let's do that!" Mahiru agreed with a nod.

That said, she led the group towards the nearby room. The photographer opened up the door, immediately noticing several things right away. What stood out the most was the water on the floor, and cleaning material scattered around the room.

"What happened here?" Kirumi muttered, stepping away from the group to examine the cleaning materials. Containers of bleach were scattered on the floor. Her eyes then glanced over to the pile of wet clothes by the washing machine, where the source of the water was coming from. "What the..."

"Gonta can help you clean this, Kirumi," Gonta stated, rushing over to the washing machine.

Kirumi held out her hand. "Gonta, wait! This could be evidence!"

"Indeed, it could be," Taka mused, narrowing his eyes as he stared at the mess in the laundry room. "I am not sure what this could mean, though."

"Maybe..." Mahiru hummed to herself, tapping a finger against the side of her camera. "The killer probably got blood on themselves, right? So maybe they had to wash their clothes? That could explain it." 

Korekiyo nodded as he looked over the small puddles of water on the tiled floor. "Indeed it could. If perhaps the killer was returning to their dorm from the murder scene this room in along the way."

"Why is all of this bleach spilled, though?" Kirumi questioned. "With this amount of bleach, whoever used this would have extremely noticeable bleach stains on their clothing." 

"That's true...maybe they used it on the murder weapon, though?" Mahiru theorized, frowning in thought.

"It's hard to say right now. We'll just have to keep this in mind for the trial," Korekiyo said, pulling at the brim of his hat.

* * *

**9:31 P.M. Day Two**

**First Floor**

**Gym**

Rantaro sighed as his heels clicked against the hardwood floor. As the deadline to search felt like it was drawing closer, the Explorer only felt increasingly on edge. "Come on, girls, It doesn't look like there's anything in here. We need to keep looking around."

"We haven't had a lot of luck so far, have we? That's plain to see," Tsumugi bemoaned.

"This is awful!" Ibuki cried. "We've been searching and searching, and we still haven't found anything. Meanwhile, Makoto's killer is still running around and potentially destroying evidence!" The rocker groaned before glancing around. "Where could we search in here?"

"We can still search the equipment room. Otherwise, we'll need to leave and start heading back towards the dorm area," Rantaro explained as he pointed towards the door.

Tsumugi nodded and moved to open the door. It swung open with ease, revealing all the items housed within: a variety of sports equipment, gym mats, and even a rack of track and field equipment. What was notable about the room was that different pieces of equipment had been scattered across the floor. Most notably, the metal rack holding the baseball bats and other stick-shaped equipment had been tipped over. 

"I'm glad we didn't skip out on this place. Let's split up and look through here," Rantaro suggested as he carefully walked over to the toppled equipment. "Looks like someone was in a hurry to get something from this room, or get out…"

"Hm, do you think a fight happened here?" Ibuki asked, cocking her head to the side.

Rantaro shook his head as he gestured to the floor. "I don't know about that. There isn't any blood in here, so we can't be sure. Just know that someone was in a hurry to get out of here without cleaning this stuff up." 

Tsumugi wordlessly nodded as she walked in and felt the shine of a shot put ball catch her eye. She grabbed hold of it with both hands, hefting its weight before turning to face Rantaro. "Could a shot put ball have been our murder weapon? It definitely feels heavy enough to cave someone's skull in..."

Ibuki frowned and grabbed hold of another. She nearly dropped it before adjusting her grip. "Jeez, one hit with one of those and someone's a goner." She set it back down. "I could barely hold that thing! It was so heavy!"

Rantaro sighed as he looked away from the knocked over raking and approached the two. He studied the ball in Tsumugi's hands carefully. "I don't doubt it could do the job, and it seems easier to bring than something like a baseball bat. I've gotta say it's pretty frustrating to try and figure out what a person would use to beat Makoto to death."

"Yeah…and it's also a little scary. I can't imagine what sort of person would have killed Makoto. He seemed so sweet and caring… Who would hurt him?" she questioned with a shudder.

She eyed the ball a moment longer, frowning before finally putting it back. "Also, I'm getting a weird feeling from this shot put ball. It's like deja vu, or something..."

"Okay then… Other than keeping the ball in mind, we can't do much about it. We need to keep searching around; I doubt we have a ton of time left, and I'm not ready to call it quits yet," Rantaro explained quietly as he turned back to the room.

Tsumugi nodded and left the room with Rantaro and Ibuki. After a minute, she spoke up and said in a joking tone, "You know, you really pull off that dress well, Rantaro… Maybe you could try out crossplay? I think you'd be good at it!"

There was a beat of silence between the three. "And I thought I couldn't read the room," Ibuki commented.

"While that's very flattering, Tsumugi, I'm going to pass. Right now I just want to focus on finding the killer. It's the reason I haven't bothered to change out of this dress yet. I'd rather be using my time to search," Rantaro explained sharply. "It looks like there's nothing else in here. Let's keep moving. Maybe we can fit a few more places in before we get called by Monokuma."

* * *

**9:37 P.M. Day Two**

**First Floor**

**Hallway**

"Jeez… this sucks! We've found shit all so far!" Miu complained, as their group trudged on. "Feels like that damn bear is gonna call on us any minute, and we haven't found anything at all..."

"We can't give up yet, Miss Miu! I'm sure we'll find something!" Hifumi insisted with a determined expression. "Just you wait!"

"Indeed, patience is a virtue," Sonia added firmly, looking up at a monitor nervously. "Though you are correct, we're probably running low on time..."

"Doesn't matter. Even if we do find something, unless it's the murder weapon, I doubt it'll be useful," Maki countered.

Kazuichi stepped alongside Sonia and started to reach out to her, before quickly pulling back. "Don't be sad, Lady Sonia! You've still done a great job leading us during this search!"

Gundham swooped in, joining the two. "Indeed, you have done a great job as a leader."

"If my mana wasn't so low, I could probably use my magic to help find the weapon," Himiko claimed.

"That is it!" Gundham bellowed. "My four Dark Devas of Destruction can help us!" The four hamsters popped out of his scarf on command. "Go, my Dark Devas! Find the weapon coated in the blood of the fallen one!"

Kaito pumped his fist while draping his other arm over the Animal Breeder's shoulders. "Great idea, Gundham! I bet those little guys can sniff out a weapon, just like little bloodhounds!"

"I'm not sure hamsters work like bloodhounds, though..." Hifumi hesitantly pointed out. Miu, meanwhile, scoffed and rolled her eyes.

"Like that's actually gonna be any help here...We're just wasting time!"

"Don't doubt my Devas' abilities!" Gundham demanded, simultaneously shrugging Kaito's arm away. He gently cupped the four hamsters in his hands before setting them down on the ground and letting them scurry off.

Himiko's glazed-over eyes brightened at the sight. "Wow, I'll have to find familiars like that."

"They are indeed so cute!" Sonia gushed, smiling as she watched the Devas scuttle around. "And so smart!"

"Would you just hurry up and send those rodents out already!" Kazuichi called out as he clenched his fist.

Gundham glared at the Mechanic. "Don't call my Devas mere rodents!" His eyes flickered back to the hamsters before a bright smile broke out across his face. "There! The Devas have led us somewhere!" Sure enough, the Devas were waiting outside the gift shop.

"Yeah yeah, they probably just smelled a snack inside or something," Miu dismissively replied, rolling her eyes. She strode forward and swiftly opened up the door. At first glance, she couldn't see anything out of the ordinary. "See? They found nothing!"

Gundham frowned. "Impossible. They wouldn't have gone for just any room." He joined Miu's side and glanced into the room. When he saw nothing, he entered the gift shop. The small group joined him.

When Himiko looked behind the prize counter, she quickly stumbled back. "Nyeh!"

The Ultimate Astronaut moved to catch the girl as she started to trip. "Huh, what's wrong? ...What the?!" Kaito shouted as he took a look behind the counter as well. "Hey, I think those Devas were onto something!"

"Huh?" Miu couldn't help herself, and peeked over the counter, then immediately recoiled. "Eeeeh! Is th-this a...bl-bloody bat?!" The Inventor reached down behind the counter of the gift shop and held up a bloody, metal baseball bat.   
.

"Is this...the murder weapon?" Hifumi took a step back, a nervous look on his hamster-like face. He put on a brave front a moment later, though, and gave a triumphant smile. "I-I mean, look! We actually did find something! We're one step closer to finding out the truth!"

Maki frowned and bent down to examine the bloody bat. "We don't know that yet, but it certainly seems like a step in the right direction. It's better than nothing."

"I agree," Sonia added, nodding at Maki. "But yes, at least now we'll have something to report to the others!"

Himiko smiled down at the Devas as they scuttered over to her. "They're amazing familiars."

Gundham chuckled, leaning down to scoop up his hamsters. "Indeed they are."

"Yeah yeah, don't get a big head or anything!" Kazuichi shot back with a scowl.

"Hey, settle down! What matters is we may have found the murder weapon!" Kaito said, putting his hand on the Mechanic's shoulder.

Miu cackled. "If we did, then all those shit-for-brains will have to kiss my fucking feet!"

"But didn't you say the Devas wouldn't find anything?" Himiko questioned.

Miu's eyes widened. "No! Th-That was the shark-toothed virgin!" She pointed at Kazuichi for emphasis.

"No I didn't! Don't shift the blame to me!" the Mechanic objected. "And what does me being a virgin have to do with this! ... Not that I am."

"Calm down, there's nothing wrong with being a virgin. Saving yourself is completely acceptable. I know I'm waiting for the perfect 2-D waifu!" Hifumi happily explained.

A horrified Kazuihi started to pull his beanie over his eyes. "Ah, please don't compare me to you with such a creepy point!"

"I knew it!" Miu let out a loud laugh. "You're a fucking virgin!"

"Could we focus on the case?!" Gundham bellowed. In an instant, Miu's bravado was replaced with cowering in fear.

"What did I do?" she whimpered.

"That was a big change," Himiko commented drily.

"Everyone, let's just settle down..." Sonia frowned, shaking her head. "Perhaps there's something else here besides the bat?"

"Maybe, maybe not." Maki shrugged. "Regardless, we're short on time."

"Right. We can't just stop after one find, so let's keep going. We don't know how long we have until that damn bear ends the investigation period," Kaito added with a nod.

* * *

**9:41 P.M. Day Two**

**First Floor**

**Nurse's Office**

Peko forced herself to hold back tears as she stared at the door to the nurse's office. "If I had just moved quicker, then I could've saved you, young master." She leaned against the door and slammed her fist against it. "Why can't I be in there? For all I know, that damn bear could be doing something awful to you!"

"This sucks. Next time that bear shows his stupid face I'm going to be the one to deck him! I'll even do it extra hard too for Franky's sake!" Akane declared from beside the Swordswoman as she cracked her knuckles.

A moment later, Hajime came up the hall, approaching the two as they stood watch outside the nurse's office. "Hey, guys. Any more news about Fuyuhiko yet?"

Peko grit her teeth and glanced back at Hajime. "Absolutely nothing! Monokuma won't tell us anything, and we aren't allowed into the room!"

Hajime nodded, briefly taking in the aggressive auras both Peko and Akane were giving off. "I'm sorry to hear that. It doesn't sound like there's much more we can do for him. At the same time though… please don't do anything that might make Monokuma punish you two, either. He's probably just itching to maim or kill more of us, and I know Fuyuhiko wouldn't want either of you getting hurt..."

Akane scowled and shook her head. "It's just not right! We have to fight against that bastard. We can't let him do whatever he wants!"

"Fighting him won't do any good," Peko argued. "As much I'd love to, we all just witnessed what would happen… Fuyuhiko got hurt saving Junko for fighting Monokuma." She wiped at her eyes. She could not cry.

"Peko's right. We can't fight back against Monokuma right now. He's got all the power, so it's near impossible to do," Hajime sighed, shaking his head.

"But I won't be caught off guard like we were before! ...Tch, fine, but I'm going to tear him apart as soon as we get the chance!" the Gymnast said angrily.

Peko let out a small sigh. "I still wish I could be in there with him."

"Yeah, well, at least no one else can go in there. If someone was willing to go after a little guy like Mike, they might go after him while he's injured," Akane explained as she leaned against the wall again.

"Yeah… We can be thankful for that, if nothing else," Hajime noted.

"I... I suppose," Peko admitted, slumping against the wall.

"Hey speaking of our leader, why were you calling him 'young master?' Did he ask us to call him that? Cuz if he did I totally spaced out. Hope he isn't pissed at me," Akane muttered, scratching the back of her head.

Peko's eyes briefly widened at her verbal slip-up before relaxing. She shook her head. "He did not. Fuyuhiko… He reminds me of someone I once worked for." The Swordswoman drew in a sharp breath, praying her lie would be enough to at least hold off the discussion.

"Oh, okay. Cool. I know I'm not great with names, so I didn't want to screw up if he actually wanted us to call him something specific," Akane said with a shrug.

After a few moments the PA system crackled to life again. _**"Upupu! The investigation period is over! Everyone, report to the trial access room and hop to the elevator so we can start the game's first trial!"**_ Monokuma gleefully explained before shutting off the sound system again.

"I guess it's time to face the music. I just hope the others found some useful evidence… I know I didn't," Hajime sighed. "Are you two ready to go?"

"Doesn't really matter if we are. Let's just get ready to catch the asshole that started the killing," Akane said with a confidant nod and started walking off down the hall.

Peko sighed, bowing her head. "I suppose all we can do at this point is try our best." As she walked off, her eyes glanced back at the nurse's office. "I hope you're alright, young master, and I hope we survive so that I can apologize for not protecting you."

* * *

**_47 Students Remain..._ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *AN*
> 
> Crit Fail here,
> 
> I'd like to thank everyone who has been following this reboot. It's safe to say you all have strong opinions on what's transpired as of late. ( Petty Punk here: Makoto's death sparked a lot of reactions Fanfiction, both positive and very negative) I've seen people assert that I hate Makoto or that this was done for shock. This couldn't be further from the truth. I wouldn't have had Makoto as such a foundation in my previous iterations for no reason. When my fellow writers and I sat down this idea popped into my head. Makoto is this fixture in the series. The Ultimate Hope. This symbol that everyone eventually rallies around.
> 
> This then spurred the idea of...what would happen in a scenario where that Hope is snuffed at the beginning. Can the survivors manage to reignite that hope or succumb to despair? For those who question what purpose his death serves? It serves to reshape everything. It also narratively breaks this sense of security that often surrounded the main characters in the previous iterations
> 
> I feel that there is something awesome to explore here. That being said, I can respect and understand if this isn't to everyone's tastes.
> 
> However I'm going to stick to the vision I had. I've learned a long time ago that it's important to not kneejerk and change things due to backlash. I do appreciate all the discussion and comments though.
> 
> Those of you still reading, I hope you'll give this fic the chance it deserves. Thank you all again and have a wonderful day!


	8. A Loss of Perspective Act Two

_**Monokuma Case File #1** _

_**Victim # 1: Makoto Naegi** _

**Cause of death was blunt force trauma to the head**

**The time of death is approximately 8:00 P.M.**

**The body was first discovered in the A/V room at 8:36 P.M.**

* * *

**9:45 P.M. Day Two**

**Basement Floor**

**Trial Room**

The elevator door opened and the Ultimate Gymnast scowled as she was the first person to step into the new area. The room was brightly lit and covered in multiple colorful curtains that seemed to have been hung without coordination or style. Akane folded her arms across her chest as she gazed around the huge circle of podiums. Her annoyance only seemed to grow as she fixated on Monokuma. "So, how the heck is this supposed to work? It's not like any of us are used to this junk."

"Indeed, I do not have any programming installed for court cases. This is more than a little intimidating," Keebo admitted with a troubled expression.

 _ **"Pupupu, didn't I cover this all in orientation? It's pretty simple. You schmucks are tasked with discovering whodunnit. It's like a classic game of Clue, or cat and mouse. If the blackened fools everyone, they get to taste free air,"**_ the bear explained.

"...And if that happens, we're the ones punished, right?" Shuichi asked quietly as he clutched his cap tightly.

 _ **"You got it, kiddo! We're playing for big stakes. If you succeed in catching the blackened, the rest of you can continue your academic lives here and they'll be the one punished. Hehehe, better make sure you make a compelling case and don't overlook anything. There won't be any room for retrials,"**_ the bear said with a snort.

"I think it's perfect! We get to avenge our fallen hope!" Nagito cheered as he walked towards the podium with his name on it.

Mikan frowned. "N-N-Nagito, please don't exert yourself."

"In all fairness, dear, we are here to catch Makoto's murderer," Celeste reminded.

"R-right..." Kaede nodded to herself, a hardened look on her face as she crossed her arms. "We've got to figure out the truth. For Makoto's sake, and our own."

"Heh, that's easy for you to say! I don't even know where to begin..." Kazuichi groaned, pulling his beanie over his face. "I mean, seriously! How are we supposed to figure this out?! Only two of us are detectives here!"

Sayaka clutched the hem of her skirt as she composed herself. "None of that matters. No matter how hard it is, we have to find Makoto's killer. We can't give up before we even start."

 ** _"Sure you can, toots. That would be what I call despair at its finest. Crumbling from the very beginning. Making all of this planning and scheming ultimately worthless!"_** Monokuma let loose a giddy cackle at the thought.

Electricity started shooting off Nekomaru's body as he glared at the bear and pointed his finger at it. "NO! WE WON'T GO DOWN WITHOUT A FIGHT! THAT'S OUR SPIRIT!"

"Uh oh, looks like the big guy is malfunctioning. I think you hit a nerve there, beary," Kokichi said with a small grin.

"...At any rate, I think we should properly begin our debate. Although, I am uncertain as to where we should even begin," Twogami spoke up after a moment, his eyes closed in thought.

Angie beamed brightly from her podium, a large grin on her face as she announced, "Atua thinks we should start with the autopsy! He thinks that makes the most sense!"

Mikan nodded. "Well, I did m-m-manage to learn quite a b-bit through the autopsy."

"Wait a damn second. Why the hell are we even bothering with that?" Mondo barked. "I mean, shit, didn't one of ya find a bloody bat? It don't take a freaking genius to figure that out, right? Obviously it's the murder weapon!"

"Owada! Must you be so disrespectful to Miss Tsumiki? And what, precisely, are you implying?" Ishimaru questioned.

"Yeah, it's just like what that meathead biker said! The suspect is so obvious, even a non-certified genius like him could figure it out!" Miu crowed, a triumphant smirk spreading across her lips. "The culprit is obviously Leon! He got jealous because Makoto was hogging all the babes in their group to himself, so he got his baseball bat and WHAM! He splattered his brains out all over the floor!"

Miu stopped for a moment to give a smug laugh before adding, "There, case solved because of my great intellect! No need to thank me… it's all in a day's work for a brilliant bombshell like myself! Ahaha!"

"Wait, me? Where the hell did you get that? Why the heck would I use my own bat? Do you think I'm really that stupid?" Leon snapped as he jabbed a finger at the Inventor.

Byakuya offered a smirk. "Actually, I believe you're incredibly stupid, but you have an alibi for the time of the murder. Clearly, someone used the bat to set you up."

Himiko's eyes widened marginally. "Unless he used magic to make himself appear to be somewhere else. Maybe magic is just natural in redheads."

Junko let out an exasperated groan. "For one, Leon isn't a natural redhead, and secondly - I can't believe I'm saying this - Byakuya is right. In summary, Miu is an airhead and this is a waste of our time."

The Princess cleared her throat. "Perhaps we should steer the conversation back to where it began, then? Miss Tsumiki, if you'd be so kind?"

"H-huh?" Miu visibly shrank back, cringing as everyone ganged up on her. Her aura of confidence vanished entirely, replaced by a much more meek and cowardly persona. "Th-that was… j-just a warm-up, yeah! I was just… testing you all, making sure you were paying attention! Th-that's it..."

"Right, good cover..." Rantaro said as he rolled his eyes. He turned to the Nurse and gave a nod. "I think you're good to talk now, dear."

"Th-Thank you," Mikan whimpered, seeming to wilt for a moment. "S-So, from what I could see, Makoto d-didn't have any wounds aside from his head."

When the nurse took a moment to take a breath, Hiyoko huffed. "Could you hurry up, you skanky pig?! You're taking too long!"

"Eek! Forgive me!" Mikan squealed.

Kirumi shot the dancer a glare. "Hiyoko! If you could refrain from insulting the one person who could help us, then that would be best!" She turned her focus back to Mikan and gave the nurse a reassuring smile. "Please, continue."

"W-W-Well… there was no blood coming from M-Makoto, aside from his head wound," Mikan added.

"Duh, you just said he didn't have any other wounds. It'd be weirder if he did," Kokichi mused as he drummed his fingers against his podium. "Stop repeating yourself and give us the juicy details! You must have found something, right?"

"We aren't going to learn anything if we keep interrupting her," Chiaki argued, an annoyed expression on her face. "It's like skipping through the tutorial of a new video game."

"W-W-Well, from what I saw, it l-looked like Makoto was struck multiple times on the head," Mikan stated.

Gonta frowned, his brow furrowing. "The Monokuma File didn't say he was hit many times. Gonta is confused."

"Jeez… Whoever killed Makoto must have really had it out for him," Mahiru mused, shaking her head in dismay. "To hit him multiple times...this had to have been intentional. But who hated Makoto that much...? I mean, he was such a sweet guy. It's not like he was someone like Teruteru..."

"What? Who would go for Teru? He cooks all our food! That would be so cruel," Yasuhiro shot back with a point.

"Y'know, I should probably be upset by the accusation, but I can't say I'm upset to know that me and my food have found a place in your hearts and minds," the Chef said while combing his hair calmly. "It is hard to believe that someone would be holding that much of a grudge against Makoto after just two days in this game."

"It's possible this has nothing to do with a grudge at all. I-I'd like to think that most of us here have never taken a life. It's possible whoever struck him panicked when the first blow didn't kill him," Shuichi mused quietly. "...Uh, this might be a foolish question, but do we actually know if the bat was the murder weapon? I mean, if it was used to implicate Leon… it could also mean it's a red herring."

"Why would the fiend behind this take the time to do such a thing?!" Gundham exclaimed.

"Well, if it is a red herring, it would throw us off the right trail. However, it would be dangerous for the killer to kill Makoto with one weapon, then go prepare another weapon as a red herring," Kyoko answered, a finger placed against her chin.

"I see. That would have the killer running the risk of being discovered. Does that mean the bat is the true murder weapon?" Korekiyo asked.

The lavender-haired Detective sighed. "At this time it's hard to say one way or the other. Have any other weapons been discovered?"

"Not that we know of," Hajime replied, shaking his head. "This bat is the only thing I'm aware of, at least."

"Speaking of which..." Maki frowned thoughtfully, her eyes narrowing. "I'm not entirely convinced the bat is the murder weapon, myself. Something about it feels… off."

Kirumi gave a small nod. "Indeed, there's something that doesn't feel right."

"It could just be a degenerate male who got sloppy," Tenko argued.

"Heh, unlike what a sophisticated female murderer would do, right Ten-ten?" Kokichi grinned teasingly.

Akane threw her arms up in exasperation. "Who the crap cares what killed the guy? Let's just nail the bastard that did this."

"I know it's frustrating, but we can't rush this. If we get this wrong, we could end up on the wrong track. Not only could Makoto's killer get away, but the rest of us would pay the price, too," the Idol replied.

 _ **"Hohoho, it sounds to me that we have a bit of a divide in our community. I believe this calls for a scrum debate!"**_ Monokuma piped up with a wide grin of excitement.

"Scrum debate? What the heck are you going on about now?!" Mondo grumbled as he crossed his arms.

" _ **Pupupu, it's pretty simple, bucko! Since the room is split, we gotta reach a consensus. So it's time for you kiddos to pick a side! Was the bat the murder weapon or not? Prepare to debate!"**_ the bear exclaimed.

Toko let out a squeal as the podiums began to move away from the ground. "Wh-What's happening?!"

"Hmph, cease your mindless prattle. This is yet another part of this demented bear's game," Byakuya said as he adjusted his glasses.

"Ooh! How exciting!" Angie enthused, a gleeful smile on her face as her pod rose into the air.

Meanwhile, Kaede gripped her pod nervously, trying not to stare at the floor below. It took a minute, but the pods were arranged, each side facing off against the other. And directly across from her, Kaede could see Shuichi on the other side - namely, the one against the bat being the murder weapon.

"I guess we're gonna have to fight, huh, Shuichi?" Kaede commented, a sad smile on her face.

The detective offered a nervous smile. "I-I wouldn't call it a fight. We're just trying to get to the truth. That's what matters, right?"

Celeste giggled. "This is certainly going to be an interesting gamble."

From across the aisle, on the side against the bat, Kirumi gave the Gambler a glare. "Do you really believe that the bat could be the weapon, or are you doing this out of spite?"

"Why, whatever do you mean, Kirumi?" Celeste inquired, an impish smirk appearing across her face.

"Guys, please! This isn't helping. If we don't reach a conclusion, everyone will suffer..." Sayaka said with a dejected expression.

"She's right! Save your energy for the debate. We can't slow down or stop!" Nekomaru shouted as he looked around the room.

" _ **Hehehe! Well then, let's get this show on the road!"**_ Monokuka snickered as he looked between the two sides that had formed in the room.

"Perhaps it would be important to note that while Leon was falsely implicated, has an alternate weapon been found? If not, I would think we are overcomplicating this matter," Sonia argued.

"I feel like we've already overcomplicated things, though. Besides, it's our job here to figure out what happened, right?" Chihiro countered.

Hiyoko rolled her eyes. "Duh! There's nothing complicated about it! We already figured out Leon's innocent! That bat, though, is obviously the fucking weapon!"

"Overcomplicating could be a concern, but so is oversimplifying. Just because only one weapon was found doesn't mean it's the only one that exists," Ryoma said, pulling at his hat.

"Nyeh, but what could have happened to this other weapon? Did the bad guy just use sleight of hand to hide it?" Himiko asked with a lazy expression.

"It's possible that it was hidden in some area we could otherwise not search. That...or the murderer still has it on them, even now," Twogami interjected, a frown marring his features.

Angie, meanwhile, tilted her head and tapped her chin in thought. "I dunno about that… Atua thinks it's far simpler that the bat is our weapon! Besides, we searched everywhere! Where could the weapon have been if it wasn't the bat?"

"Can we just get away from the damn bat? Seriously, someone planted that to make me look guilty," Leon grumbled.

"Y-yeah, you'd say that, wouldn't you!" Miu cried, scowling at him. "Even if it wasn't you, that bat is our best bet here! It was covered in blood and Makoto's brains got smashed by a blunt weapon! What more do you want here?!"

Maki, however, snorted and crossed her arms as she glared at the inventor. "Do you want to die? Jumping to conclusions like that will get us all killed. Besides, now that I think of it, I think I know what's wrong with that bat. Does it look dented at all to you? I ask because the human skull is quite thick and hard. If that baseball bat had really been used to murder Makoto, it'd have some sort of dent in it, some sign that it was used. But, aside from the blood, it looks like it's in perfect condition."

"That is true. A normal person would struggle to break our resident source of hope's skull without damage to the bat, but that's just it! We have people here that are far better than trash like me, Ultimates who would be able to kill without damaging the weapon. Truly amazing!" Nagito happily explained as he hugged himself tightly, his wicked smile still stretched wide.

Mikan wilted, upset to see the Ultimate Luck quite far gone. "E-E-Even if someone c-could do that, the w-wound on Makoto's head doesn't quite m-match up with a baseball bat."

"Then how do you explain the blood on the baseball bat?!" Gundham exclaimed. "It could have only reached that state if it was the weapon!"

"Well...m-maybe the murderer tried to cover their tracks! Like, maybe they just wanted to plant the bat to throw us off their trail, or frame Leon!" Hina pointed out.

"I'm not so sure it's that simple...it's plain to see that the bat was the murder weapon. It doesn't look like it was used, sure...but we've got plenty of strong people here. Like Nagito said, a lot of us can go past normal human limits," Tsumugi mused, an apologetic smile on her face. "In fact, I'm pretty sure the murderer got the bat from the equipment room. The whole room was a mess when we looked at it earlier..."

"I do think we're doing a disservice by not listening to our coroner. Dented bat or not, Miss Tsumiki seems quite adamant the weapon isn't consistent with the wound," Kiyotaka responded loudly.

"Like that means jack. No offense, but she don't seem confident about it. Do you really want to put everything on her? Shit, I wouldn't count on her to take my temperature, let alone this shit." Mondo responded gruffly.

Mikan visibly wilted at the comment. Kirumi flashed the Biker a glare. "I get that we are all under tense circumstances right now, but that does not mean you can just blatantly insult and disregard someone's talent!" She gestured over at the Nurse. "If Mikan says the wound doesn't match up, then it doesn't match up!"

"Oh, right, because medical work is so easy that any nurse is easily interchangeable with a coroner! I'm sure Mikki here got her talent specifically for identifying baseball bat wounds by eye with no equipment," Kokichi shot back, grinning at the Maid.

"Kokichi! If you have nothing to contribute, then shut up or I'll make you shut up!" Mukuro thundered, staring fiercely at the supreme leader. After a moment though, she took a calming breath and reined herself back in. "Regardless, I think it's too soon to come to the conclusion that the bat is our murder weapon. We haven't examined all the evidence yet; we shouldn't be so closed-minded or jump to conclusions so quickly."

"Look, I get what you're saying...but we literally do not have any other options for a murder weapon right now. So, why shouldn't we go along with the bat? Debating about the existence of a 'real' murder weapon is just wasting our time," Hajime countered.

"I'm afraid I must disagree. There is the saying that the devil is in the details. We could overlook something crucial by brushing this aside," Keebo countered.

"...On the other hand, if Monokuma loses his patience, we might waste all of our time fighting over the wrong thing. I think Hajime is right. I think the weapon means less than who had the opportunity," Sayaka offered.

"Since Monokuma was so quick to pull us into this debate, I imagine he is fine with watching us fight," Sakura said, glaring at the bear briefly. "Regardless, who had the opportunity would change depending on what the weapon was. We need to determine if the bat is real or not."

"Indeed, but one has to wonder if the killer would have the time to plant a fake weapon. If the killer used a different weapon to kill Makoto, that means they left the crime scene, went to the gym, got the bat, went back to the body to get blood on it, and then went back down the same hall to dispose of the bat before getting around to hiding another weapon.," Korekiyo explained as he cupped the side of his face. "Not to say it's impossible, but that seems like quite the time crunch for the killer to put on themselves without getting caught."

"Perhaps the killer had inside information or was somehow aware they wouldn't be disturbed. The bear pointed out one of us was a traitor, correct? They very well could have fed the culprit information and knew they had all the time in the world," Byakuya mused with a slight smirk.

"We don't even have any evidence for that!" Kazuichi replied. "I mean, that's just useless speculation at that point! At least we have evidence the bat was actually the murder weapon!"

"That's where you're wrong!" Hifumi interjected in a surprisingly deep voice. "Moreover, this whole debate about the bat is simple! It's completely unoriginal! It's so cliched and obvious that'd it be the bat! It happens all the time in anime! No, I say the killer used something more unique! Like a crystal ball, or a hammer of justice, or a seesaw, or a knife on a stick, or—!"

"Why Hifumi comparing the bat to an anime?" Gonta inquired, interrupting the fanfic writer. The Entomologist frowned and tapped his chin. "And if it is unoriginal, why does it matter?"

"If a w-work's unoriginal, then it means that it could be done by just about anyone!" Toko argued as she pointed a shaking finger at the tall boy. "Anyone here could've decided to place the bat and throw us off!"

Ibuki scratched her head, visibly confused. "Doesn't that also mean the killer could've done this to try and throw us off the bat's scent? But if that's the case, then that would mean that maybe something else is a red herring, and the bat isn't." Ibuki screamed, clutching her head. "Agh! I'm so confused!"

"Now you're just going in circles," Teruteru said with a sigh. " We just need to put our heads together and see what makes the most sense. Something has to prove that the bat is just a trick."

"But, like, it already seems like every time we talk about something, someone else has a counter..." Yasuhiro added with a frown.

Junko rolled her eyes at the spiky-haired man. "That's the point of a debate, you dumbass! And the reason we're going in circles is that people are refusing to see the issue of the bat being the weapon." Junko crossed her arms over her chest. "If the bat's the weapon, then how the hell did the killer find the time to drop the weapon off and then clean themself off?"

Celeste smirked. "Well, Junko, who's to say the killer got dirty in any way? That's quite an assumption."

"I mean, I get pretty messy anytime I eat. I usually have to take my shirt off if I really get hungry and just dig in. And killing can get just as messy as eating, so it stands to reason the killer would get all bloody if they killed someone. And bashing in someone's skull sounds like hard work...wouldn't that get them messy for sure?" Akane suggested. "I mean, Makoto left a lot of blood. Why wouldn't that have gotten on the killer?"

"But if that's true, does that really disprove the bat as the weapon? The file told us he died of blunt force trauma and Mikan said he was hit a few times. Using a weapon like that would get you messy, which means we may as well go with the bat," Kaito said with a firm nod.

Mahiru gave Kaito an unimpressed look and sighed to herself. "Jeez, you're really dense for a guy. Look, we found that someone had used the washer earlier, and they left in a real hurry. There was water and wet clothes all over the floor. If the killer had time to wash the blood off their clothes or whatever, why didn't they also try to clean the bat too? Why leave it caked in blood?"

"It could be possible the killer was a degenerate male, and he was so stupid he forgot to clean the bat after disposing of it!" Tenko exclaimed.

"So the killer would just forget about the weapon despite going to clean their clothes? That is just foolish," Rantaro replied as he ran a hand to smooth out his dress.

Chiaki cocked her head to the side, a frown on her face. "Be that as it may, it is possible that the killer had an apron on or something and the water is a ruse."

"This doesn't have anything to do with the debate! We have to decide on the bat!" Nekomaru shouted as he clenched his fists. "The bat still just doesn't seem like it was actually used, just covered in blood."

"There are plenty of ways to use weapons without making it seem like they were used," Peko claimed. "The killer could've just gotten sloppy by forgetting to clean the blood."

"I doubt that's the case. If they were smart enough to have cleaned their clothes of any blood, they would have done the same for the murder weapon. Which begs the question: why leave that alone? That's why I believe the bat is a red herring," Shuichi decided, a firm look on his face. "Sorry, but I can't believe otherwise. There's no reason why they'd be so smart to cover up their tracks this far but forget about the bat if it was the murder weapon."

"Shuichi..." Kaede sighed to herself. "I don't mean to doubt you, but if it was a red herring, then why did the killer plant it? I mean, it wasn't like we suspected Leon very long...besides, they did go through the trouble of trying to hide it in the gift shop. They clearly didn't want it to be found."

"I'm sorry Kaede, but that is exactly the intention," Kyoko explained as she placed her hand against her podium. "Think about the location of where we were told the bat was found. It was located behind the counter but otherwise laying in the open. So while it was hidden at first glance, it was easily found. It's a simple deception, probably done because there was only so much time. And on the idea that it would take too long to set up the killer could have simply got the bat before going to kill Makoto."

 _ **"Upupup, looks like you all came to a conclusion in favor of the bat is just a red herring! That brings an end to our first Scrum Debate!"**_ Monokuma happily raised its gavel and pressed the button in front of it. After a moment, the stands returned to their positions in the circle. _**"Alright, you guys are back on the clock, so either get to talkin' or get to dyin'!"**_

"At least we don't have to talk about the goddamn bat anymore," Leon said with a wide grin.

Kyoko tucked a strand of air behind her ear as she looked around the group. "While we may be done with whether or not it was planted, I believe we still have more to talk about involving the bat."

"What?! Why?" the Baseball Star shouted as his face soured once again.

Junko frowned. "I think I have an idea why." She snapped her eyes over Kokichi. "You knew about our meeting in the AV room, and you're one of the people here who doesn't have an alibi!"

A loud sniff came from the short boy as tears started to roll down his cheeks. "Y-yeah I did... but I j-just wanted to hang out with you, big sis!" Kokichi stuttered out between weeps. He quickly covered his face for a moment before looking back up completely calm and composed. "And sure I left you guys, but that's just because I'm already so damn cute that if you gave me a makeover it wouldn't be fair to the girls here. Especially that ugly skank, Miu!"

"Cut the bullshit, you little gremlin!" Junko growled. "You planted the bat!"

"Ugly skank?!" Miu whimpered, caught off guard by the sudden remark. Her face somewhat flushed, she quickly shot back, "I'm the hottest girl here, and you goddamn know it, you little troglodyte! Take that back!"

"...More importantly, Junko does bring up a good point. Kokichi knew where Makoto was going to be, and no one can vouch for his whereabouts during the murder itself..." Shuichi said, narrowing his gaze toward Kokichi. "Would you care to provide an alibi for us now, Kokichi?"

"Hmm... Nah, I guess I forgot to come up with one," Kokichi mused with a sickly sweet smile. He gave an over-exaggerated sigh as he facepalmed. "And I'm usually such a good liar, too. I can't believe I let that one slip my mind!"

"I knew it!" Tenko shouted, almost cheering. "I knew it! A degenerate male had to be the one to kill Makoto!"

Gonta scratched his head. "Gonta confused. Why would Kokichi kill Makoto? And why would he plant the bat too?"

"Oh, I planted the bat just for funsies! It did a great job derailing the trial for a bit! I was so afraid this whole thing was going to be soooooo boring, especially since that lame-o bear was so excited about it. And he sucks, so I thought this whole game would too. I made sure to make it a bit more interesting!" Kokichi happily added.

Korekiyo narrowed his eyes as he placed a hand against his chin. "I see... That is quite the admission."

"Huh?" Kaede blinked rapidly, taken aback by Kokichi's sudden confession. "You...really did that? But- But why?!"

"That's a pointless question to ask. It seems fairly obvious that he did it just to screw around with us," Maki dismissed, casting an angry glare over at the supreme leader. "His behavior up until now just proves it."

"Uhm, excuse me?!" Ibuki exclaimed, waving her hand high in the air. "If Kokichi planted the bat, does that make him the killer or just a massive, annoying troll?"

"He obviously has to be the culprit!" Tenko argued. "He's a degenerate!"

Sonia held up a hand. "Tenko, it is not fair to call all men here degenerates. The killer could be a woman… Although… it is rather suspicious that Kokichi planted the bat just for fun."

"So we need to determine if Kokichi is only responsible for the bat, or if he is also Makoto's killer, is that right?" Sakura asked, crossing her arms.

"Huh? But hasn't he already confessed?" Yasuhiro questioned. "Aren't we done and ready to move on to the vote?"

Korekiyo shook his head. "No, we still seem to have an abundance of time, so we should make use of it. Besides, I believe Kokichi was very careful with his words. He has only admitted to placing the bat, nothing about the murder."

Sayaka scowled, her eyes staring heatedly at Kokichi as she hissed, "He's just trying to save his own ass! He's only admitting to the bat to make us think he also didn't kill Makoto!"

"It's possible, but unlikely," Shuichi disagreed, shaking his head. "As Kiyo said, we still have plenty of evidence to go through. If he is the murderer, then discussing the rest of our evidence will prove that. We can't just jump the gun now and vote for him without any concrete proof."

Junko sighed and flashed Sayaka a sympathetic look. "Look, Sayaka, I want to pin everything on this little gremlin, but we can't go just on our emotions." Her eyes glanced over at the empty stand where Fuyuhiko would have been. "We should at least examine the evidence before saying Kokichi's guilty."

"...I guess you're right," Sayaka agreed, sighing. "All right. I'm still suspicious of Kokichi, but...I guess discussing the full facts of the case isn't a bad idea."

"Believe me, I think we're all suspicious of him at this point," Maki declared as she crossed her arms. "Even if he isn't guilty of murdering Makoto, that doesn't change the fact he interfered with the investigation. We shouldn't discount the idea that he might be an accomplice to the actual murderer."

"That's right, and we were told from the beginning that the killer would be able to select two people to escape with them. So it stands to reason that someone like this little cur would be willing to try and throw off the investigation," Byakuya explained as he adjusted his glasses. "In fact, in all of these cases going forward, it's best to keep that in mind."

Kaito slammed his fist against the podium. "There isn't going to be any more of these! Makoto's death will be the last one in this game!"

"I'm sure we all appreciate the sentiment, but I have no doubt that that's gonna be harder to pull off than we'd like..." Mukuro murmured, before shaking her head. "At any rate, I think we can all agree to move on from Kokichi for now, yes?"

Tenko glared at the pint-sized boy. "I know that you're the culprit, you degenerate!"

"For now, though, it would be best to move on," Keebo argued, ignoring Tenko. "If Kokichi isn't the culprit, then we could be wasting more of our time on him."

"Y'know, that makes me wonder one thing: If he isn't the killer, does Kokichi know who is?" Teruteru asked.

"Mmmm... nope! I just found Makoto's dead body and decided to make my own fun!" the Supreme Leader said with a wide smile.

"This is fun for you, you fiend?!" Gundham exclaimed, taken aback by Kokichi's statement.

"Of course it's fun watching you guys struggle to find the answer. By the way, I lied! Of course I know who the killer is!" Kokichi placed a finger against his smirking lips. "I've seen a lot of interesting things since I started spying on everyone. I got to hear about the meeting Makoto would be at, some other people getting to the end of their ropes, and what color undies Mondo wears!"

"What the hell? What do you mean you little punk?" the Biker asked, his teeth clenched.

"Tiger s-"

Kokichi was quickly cut off as Mondo shouted over him, his face a deep red. "SHUT THE HELL UP, YOU SON OF A BITCH!"

"He's m-messing with us!" Toko accused, pointing a shaking finger at Kokichi. "H-He's gaslighting us and trying to s-steer us off course!"

Chiaki nodded, a small glare on her face. "He's an optional cutscene in a game, and we just wasted time by focusing on him."

"All the more reason to move on!" Mahiru firmly decided. "Let's just start talking about the other evidence now. Maybe we can start with the laundry room? I don't think we've gone over everything we found there, yet."

Kirumi gave a small nod. "Indeed, it was in quite a state when we went to check it out."

"There was a lot of water on the floor," Gonta stated. "Someone could've slipped and fallen."

Hiyoko cast a glare back over at Kokichi. "That nasty pig untied my kimono while we searched! He's a big old pervert who was trying to see me naked!"

"Is that what I was doing?" Kokichi mused. "Maybe that pin just caught my eye."

Korekiyo sighed as he looked to members of the group that looked confused. "To clarify for those not present, Kokichi pulled a clasp Hiyoko had been using to keep her kimono held together. I believe the reason was that she isn't able to tie it, yes?"

Hiyoko's face turned a bright red as she shot a small glare at the Anthropologist. "I...I...Ugh! Yeah! Fine! Everybody fucking laugh at the dancer who can't even tie her fucking kimono!"

"It's okay, H-Hiyoko," Mikan stammered, giving the blonde a reassuring look.

"If I wanted a trashy skank's opinion, then I would've asked Miu!" Hiyoko snapped.

"Wh-what do I have to do with this?!" Miu yelped, cringing in response.

Mahiru, meanwhile, gave Hiyoko a sharp look. "Don't be mean to Mikan, Hiyoko. She's just trying to help. And like she said...it's fine. It's nothing to be embarrassed about, not really."

"Though, Atua and I are wondering..." Angie spoke up, tilting her head as she stared at the dancer curiously. "Why did you take your kimono off? You untied it today, riiight? Atua doesn't remember you having to use a pin to tie it before today..."

Hiyoko's face grew even redder. "I can't believe you all are making me admit all this stuff!"

"Hiyoko, it's alright," Kirumi reassured. "None of us will mock you."

The Traditional Dancer sighed, clasping onto her arms. "I wanted to take a shower before the water shut off. I was starting to smell, and I'm not about to smell as bad as that bitch." Hiyoko gestured over at Toko, who glared right at her, before letting out a loud groan. "This is so embarrassing!"

"Is that true? Are you sure it isn't because you needed to wash Makoto's blood off your kimono?" Nagito asked as he grinned at the girl. "You must have gotten very dirty when you killed our hope!"

"You're suggesting Hiyoko is our blackened?" Twogami questioned. "Well...there is some circumstantial evidence there. We know the blackened must have washed something in the laundry room, and it likely was their clothes..."

"Hey! Don't gang up on Hiyoko now!" Mahiru warned with a critical glare. "She had nothing to do with this! She just isn't the kind of person who'd do something like this!"

"I think it's become clear that an argument like that just doesn't hold water… Sorry, Mahiru," Hajime apologized with a nervous smile. "I mean, I don't think Hiyoko did it either, but...well, she is coming off a little suspicious. Maybe it'd help if we heard her alibi?"

Hiyoko teared up. "It's like I told you. I ate dinner and then went right to my room. I took a shower and I stayed there until the body announcement happened." She sniffled, wiping at her eyes. "I didn't kill him, though!"

"That's a l-likely thing a k-killer would say," Toko hissed. Hiyoko whimpered, more tears streaming down her face.

Gonta's eyes widened. "Oh, Hiyoko, don't cry!" He reached into his pocket and pulled out the same handkerchief from earlier.

"But no one believes me!" Hiyoko sobbed. "I didn't kill Makoto!"

"Then give us something to use so we can believe you," Peko retorted. "Rather than just sob and give up, try and give us something to work with. Otherwise, we might as well vote for you because you're the most obvious culprit at the moment."

Kirumi pondered the notion for a moment before her eyes widened. "Wait a moment, there's no way Hiyoko could've done it!" She looked out across the podiums. "For everyone who was in the laundry room, what did we find?"

"Are you referring to the other mess found beside the water?" Korekiyo questioned as he grabbed the brim of his hat. "Beside the puddle around the washing machine, there were a few discarded containers of bleach and other cleaning products. One would imagine they were used to help remove the bloodstains on the killer's clothing."

Kirumi nodded. "Precisely! If Hiyoko was the killer and she attempted to use the bleach to remove the blood from her clothes, then she would've destroyed her kimono." She gestured over at Hiyoko. "However, as we can all see, Hiyoko's kimono is still in perfect condition."

"So it is," Shuichi noted. "Good point, Kirumi. In that case, Hiyoko couldn't possibly be our suspect."

"Though...where does that leave us now?" Tsumugi asked, a hint of panic in her voice. "I mean, I don't think there's a lot more evidence to go over...is there?"

"Well...the rules did say we could sacrifice someone if we couldn't find the culprit," Tenko reminded. She crossed her arms over her chest. "And we do have a degenerate male who's been causing us a lot of trouble."

"No! Why would you even suggest that?!" Nagito shouted as he grabbed onto his railing, a furious scowl spread across his face. "You all are Ultimates, but you want to just give up so easily?! Quitting is basically the only option for trash like me, but you all should have hope!"

"Nagito...has a point," Kaede spoke up after a moment, shooting the boy a worried glance. "We can't give up now. We...have to find out the truth, no matter...how ugly it might be."

"That's easier said than done! How the hell are we supposed to figure this out now?! Ugh..." Kazuichi groaned. "Like, seriously, what else is there to talk about?!"

Chihiro whimpered. "There has to be something we can discuss. We can't be completely out of evidence."

"Well, I can think of something. Now Kokichi was the only person who heard about the meeting that didn't have an alibi. But the people in that room aren't the only ones who knew about the door. Most likely the killer definitely knew about it," Ryoma explained as he pulled out his candy cigarette.

Celeste nodded. "Indeed, even though our leaders did leave many of us out of the loop, I suppose the decision was helpful this time."

"Heh, funny you should say that, since I remember you saying something different earlier Celeste," the Tennis Pro countered as he looked over the girl. "You made it seem like it was quite inconvenient that not everyone knew about the door. Which on one hand does make sense, but I imagine the killer would benefit from more people knowing about the door."

"Hmm an interesting point, you're saying that since not everyone knew about the door it gives some people another form of alibi. Not a bad point for a commoner to make," Byakuya replied.

"Just what are you implying?" Celeste questioned, eyebrow raised. "Because I actually have an alibi, unlike Kokichi and Hiyoko."

"As my impostor said, we can't forget the fact that the Blackened may well have an accomplice or two, due to the rules of this trial. Just because you say you have an alibi, and Tsumugi and Hifumi are willing to back you up, doesn't mean it's true!" Twogami countered, thrusting a hand forward as he pointed dramatically at Celeste. "They could just as easily be lying to cover up for you because you promised to take them with you if you managed to win the trial!"

Celeste rolled her eyes. "Oh please, if my alibi is flimsy merely because of that, then let us bounce back to how Kirumi cleared Hiyoko not five minutes ago." Celeste gently grabbed hold of her skirt. "My dress is black. If I attempted to bleach it to remove blood, then it would be just as noticeable as Hiyoko's kimono." The Gambler flashed a smile at Twogami. "Just because your pathetic fucking pig brain can't seem to understand that doesn't make me guilty. If anything, it exonerates me." She leaned forward, a dark look taking over her face. "Unless, of course, you doubt Kirumi. In which case, we should go back to examining Hiyoko."

"...You are usually so composed, but that seemed to touch a nerve. However, that doesn't link back to the case at hand. Perhaps we should look for other possible leads," Kyoko said as she calmly looked over the Gambler.

Nekomaru crossed his arms as he looked off in thought. "Maybe, but what else is there? Maybe something with the door?"

"Pardon me, but I actually don't know much about the door," Chiaki admitted. "Can someone explain the deal with it?"

"Well, from what I remember...Makoto and his group found it first. It was in the AV room, and I think he found it by accident. Truth be told, none of us know where that door leads...but a lot of us were hoping it might be an exit," Hajime explained.

Junko sighed. "We didn't know much about it either. We were planning on investigating it." She motioned over at Chihiro. "Tiny tot here was going to help us by trying to see if she could bypass any security measures around the door."

"Yes, that was the plan, though I wondered exactly what she would be doing. The door only had a card reader and number pad," Sakura said as she looked to the Programmer.

Chihiro perked up. "It was really simple. I was going to use the toolkit, take the covers off of both, and then work from there."

"Wait, toolkit?" Ibuki questioned. "Only the guys have toolkits. Us girls were given some crappy sewing kits."

Chihiro flushed a bright pink as she stammered out, "Oh, yeah, I was… I was going to ask Rantaro if I could use his toolkit."

"So that was your plan?" Shuichi questioned, his face scrunched up in thought. The sewing case and toolkit...something about that bothered him, but he couldn't figure out why. It was on the tip of his tongue, he was fairly sure. But what could it mean...?

"Huh, toolkit? Sewing kit? What are you guys even talking about?" Yasuhiro asked as he looked around the group, clearly confused.

Kokichi barely stifled a laugh as he watched the Clairvoyant. "Wow, how dumb can you be? Did you just not search your dorm room?"

"For the record, the kits are in metal cases that are available in the dresser in each of our rooms," Kyoko explained before her eyes locked with Shuichi's and gave him a knowing nod.

Shuichi was confused for a moment, unsure of what she was getting at. But it clicked for him a moment later, and a rush of memories flooded back to his mind.

"A metal case… something like that would be blunt enough to match the criteria of the murder weapon, isn't that right?" Shuichi rhetorically asked, the pieces falling into place in his head. "In fact, I know someone who was lugging their case around. Kyoko and I were both present for it. There's also the fact that this person very much knew about the hidden door: in fact, she was one of the first people told about it. And as far as I'm aware, she doesn't have a solid alibi."

It couldn't be her. It just couldn't. It didn't make any sense, and Shuichi didn't want that horrid answer to be the truth. But in the end, he was a detective. He had to follow the evidence to its natural conclusion, even if it was one he did not like.

"Isn't that right… Kaede?" he softly asked, turning to face her.

Kaede gripped the edge of her podium nervously, her eyes darting about as the room's attention was narrowed onto her. But instead of refuting his accusation outright, she sighed and said:

"Is that the conclusion you've reached, Shuichi?"

"Huh, Kaede? Shuichi, what are you getting at?" Kaito asked, looking confused and a little angry. "Kaede isn't the kind of person who'd commit murder!"

"Y-Yeah!" Tenko grit her teeth. "Kaede isn't a degenerate who'd just kill someone out of cold blood!"

Sonia nodded, flashing the male detective a small frown. "Shuichi, while I don't doubt your abilities, are you certain that it is Kaede?"

Kyoko carefully looked around the group before looking back at her fellow detective. "Don't falter now, Shuichi. If you have a lead to follow, you can't turn your back on it now."

Shuichi nodded, tugging on the brim of his hat briefly and taking a calming breath.

"I know it's hard to believe. I don't want it to be the truth, myself. But...that is where the evidence is leading. Whether I like it or not… Kaede is our culprit. She was one of the people that knew about the hidden door. As far as I'm aware, she doesn't have a solid alibi either. There's also...her backpack to consider. Kyoko and I noticed a lack of blood outside of the crime scene itself, suggesting the murder weapon was covered up in some way to prevent any leakage. Something like a backpack could have done that very well...and Kyoko and I both know it's big enough to hold the metal case of her sewing kit; she told us herself that she had it in her backpack not too long ago. And her backpack is pure white...any bleach stains would be hard to notice because of that, meaning she could keep wearing it even after cleaning off the blood from it."

Kaede grimaced, her fingers idly tugging at the straps of her backpack. With a pained smile, she said, "...It really was heavy, you know, with the case in it. I should have taken it out sooner than I did. You were right; I really was better off just taking it out and leaving the case in my room."

"K-Kaede is the killer?!" Mikan cried.

"Why would you kill Makoto?" Chihiro whimpered before hiding her face in her hands.

Junko stared at the Pianist with wide eyes. "Holy hell… I can't fucking believe it."

Gonta shook his head. "Kaede can't be killer. There must be mistake!"

"Heh... heh, HAHAHAHAHA-" Nagito slowly started roaring in laughter as he grabbed the side of his head. "No, there can't be any mistake! HAHAHA! It looks like my luck has robbed me of getting to be near any true hope again!"

"But, but..." Mahiru trailed off, slack-jawed as she stared at Kaede in disbelief. "Kaede can't be...wh-what about her clothes? She would have blood on them if she killed Makoto, right?"

"...I kept a change of clothes in my backpack. I thought it couldn't hurt to have them. Like maybe if I got a stain on my shirt or if I got wet, it'd be good to have a clean set of clothes to change into..." Kaede murmured to herself. "I guess...that ended up being more useful than I thought. Especially since the bleach also ruined my bloody clothes."

"Kaede..." Shuichi clenched his fists tightly, wishing more than anything that this wasn't real. But there was no denying facts. This was his new reality. "Why? That's the only thing I don't understand. Why'd you kill Makoto?"

"...It wasn't an accident. I meant to do it. I guess you could say...it was more a case of mistaken identity." she replied, looking down in shame.

"I thought Makoto was the Mastermind."

"What the fuck did you just say?" Junko hissed.

"How can you stand there and accuse Makoto of being the Mastermind of this whole game?!" Gundham exclaimed.

Byakuya was the one to get everyone's attention with a small snicker. "Well, it may not be so far fetched. After all, didn't he just happen to 'discover' the door, seemingly at random?"

"It was at random, you rich, pompous twat!" Junko argued, eyes narrowed.

"Don't c-c-call Byakuya that, slut!" Toko demanded.

"Junko's right! We saw it for ourselves!" Sayaka shot back, arms crossed as she glared at him. "There's no way Makoto could have done that intentionally! Besides...there's no way he'd be the Mastermind! He's not that kind of guy!"

"Yeah!" Aoi agreed. "Makoto is a good and kind person! He couldn't possibly be that cruel!"

"...I am hesitant to agree with my doppelgänger here, but I have a feeling he knows more than he's sharing," Twogami countered. "Did you discover something in the investigation?"

"I have, and it's a good thing I did. At first, when I noticed that Nagito was in Makoto's room, I was going to steer clear of it. But it's a good thing I didn't, as both he and Chiaki failed to notice the envelope sitting out in the open," the Ultimate Heir explained as he held up the paper, the official Hope's Peak seal plainly visible on it.

Junko glared at the paper for a moment before her eyes bounced back over to Kaede. "Did you see that? And if you did, how?"

"Makoto had it on him," Kaede replied after a moment, offering Junko a sad smile. "I wasn't sure what to think about it at the time...I mean, I was almost certain he was the Mastermind, but...well, anyway. I decided to put it back in his room, in the end. The door was unlocked, so it was pretty easy to do."

"...But Makoto wasn't the Mastermind, was he?" Shuichi softly asked. "The game is still going on. We're in a class trial right now. If he was the Mastermind...well, I don't think we'd be here right now."

Celeste quirked an eyebrow. "Kaede, you're an intelligent girl. Didn't you find it odd Makoto was just carrying around a letter such as that?"

"...I suppose I did, but I guess I was just in denial. I was... desperate. I tried my hardest - really, I did. I didn't want anyone to die, and I didn't want to sacrifice anyone. I thought, maybe if I took out the Mastermind..." Kaede trailed off, tears welling up in her eyes as she trembled. Giving a bitter laugh she said, "I'm sorry. I really screwed up, didn't I?"

"Kaede...what happened with Makoto?" Shuichi questioned, his voice barely above a whisper. "What happened in the AV room?"

Kaede bit her lip, hugging herself tightly as her hands squeezed her shoulders. She swallowed heavily and started to speak.

* * *

_**Flashback** _

_**7:55 PM Day Two** _

_**First Floor** _

_**A/V Room** _

_Kaede kept close to the wall, pressing her back flat against it as she kept her eyes trained on the entrance to the AV Room. The deadline was slowly getting closer now, which meant she was running out of time._

_She had no choice now… This was her only path forward. She just had to bide her time, and hope that her target would show up here after all._

_That thought in mind, her hands clutched the metal case in her arms tightly. At that same moment, the door to the entrance slowly started to open, and Makoto Naegi walked right in._

_"...Makoto?" Kaede called out to him, her resolve faltering ever so slightly at his sudden appearance. Could he really...? No, there was no way… Right? "What are you doing here?"_

_Makoto looked up at Kaede in shock. "Oh, hey, Kaede. Weird seeing you here." He cracked a smile. "I'm just getting here before the rest of my group does."_

_"Is that so?" Kaede questioned, eyeing Makoto oddly. She gripped the case a little tighter and asked, "Wh-what were you guys planning to do, huh? Maybe I could...help?"_

_"Nothing you need to worry about, really," Makoto responded, approaching the wall. Kaede watched as Makoto managed to open the hidden door. "This will be just what everyone needs."_

_"..."_

_Kaede watched Makoto wordlessly, her heart hammering in her chest. She trembled ever so slightly, wondering if she could really do this, wondering if maybe she had things wrong here._

_But she didn't have a choice...and besides that, Makoto was acting suspicious. And if he was the Mastermind..._

_Kaede closed her eyes, taking in a calming breath as she prepared herself for what she was about to do. Then, she opened her eyes and rushed straight towards Makoto. She raised the metal case of her sewing kit high into the air and swung it down against the back of Makoto's head._

_The case met Makoto's skull with an audible, sickening crunch. He almost immediately toppled over onto the floor, but Kaede didn't stop: she kept nailing his head, hammering the case against him until she was absolutely sure that Makoto Naegi was dead._

_After it was done, Kaede felt her legs drop out from under her and she was soon kneeling beside the Ultimate Hope's corpse. A shiver shot down her spine as she heard slow footsteps coming up to her._

_"Hey, Kae, watcha doin'?" Kokichi cheerfully asked as he walked past her and stopped to lean against a table._

" _Kokichi?" Kaede stared over numbly at him, hardly able to believe he was actually there. Makoto's blood felt so warm and wet against her clothes and skin, so warm that she could hardly focus on anything else but the corpse now next to her._

" _You… you know what I'm doing… what I did," she finally said, her body shaking anxiously. "Oh God, what have I done?"_

_The boy grinned as he sat on the table, letting his feet lazily dangle in the air. "Well, if you're lucky, you just ended the game, silly!"_

_Kaede clamped a hand over her mouth, a sudden bout of nausea in her stomach nearly making her throw up. She managed to keep her dinner down, but just barely so. In her shock, she failed to notice the small traces of blood she was smearing against her face._

" _...I was right. I know I was. I- I hope I was..." Kaede stuttered uneasily. Her hand still shaking, she reached over and carefully pulled out an envelope that just barely stuck out of Makoto's pocket. "What's this...?"_

_"Aww man, usually the prize is candy when you go beating piñatas open, but Makoto's only got paper. Boring," the boy complained with an over-the-top sigh. "So, is it anything good?"_

" _It's...a letter with the crest of Hope's Peak on it...?" Kaede muttered as she inspected it. She opened it up to check the contents but found that it was empty._

" _What could this mean...?" she wondered, before shaking her head. "No, it doesn't matter now. I… I have to prepare. I can't just stay here, especially if Makoto was telling the truth about the rest of his group coming..."_

_"So? It's not like Makoto's death actually matters," Kokichi explained as he gave a simple shrug._

" _...What's that supposed to mean?" Kaede snapped, glaring angrily at the supreme leader. "How can you say that? Even if Makoto is the Mastermind… or despite him being the Mastermind… he was still human. I… I still killed someone. That won't change."_

_"Jeez, think for a second, you nut-job! Even if the game continues, you can just take the get out of jail free card! You won't even get in trouble, so it's no big deal! Sure, Makoto's dead, but so what? No skin off your back," he explained, leaning forward as his smirk turned dark._

_Kaede flinched at that, the growing horror and guilt she felt only worsened by his uncaring words. Truth be told, part of her had been thinking about that. However, she was also wary of the offer; she wouldn't put it past Monokuma to pull a fast one on her if she tried to claim the first blood perk. But all that aside..._

" _I guess...we'll see what happens when we cross that bridge. Maybe we won't be seeing any more of Monokuma..." Kaede hoped. If she was wrong, however..._

_She wouldn't take the perk. She couldn't! Not when she might have killed someone who was innocent..._

_At the same time, she couldn't help but glare at Kokichi. "You're talking awfully big, you know. Especially since you're the one who gave me this idea in the first place. You're just as responsible for this as I am."_

_"Am I? Sure I made a suggestion, but you decided to actually make the move," Kokichi mused as he stood up and began walking back out of the room. "Now if you don't mind, I'm going to go make some more fun! You should probably go get cleaned up, unless you're one of those crazies who like bathing in the blood of their victims or whatever!"_

_Kaede watched Kokichi leave before turning her attention back to the corpse of Makoto Naegi. She glanced down at herself, wincing at the sight of his blood and viscera coating her body._

_And so, after a moment, she shakily got to her feet, her mind already thinking of ways to clean herself up._

* * *

**10:02 P.M. Day Two**

**Basement Floor**

**Trial Room**

Chihiro stared at the Pianist with tear-filled eyes. "You didn't mean to..."

"It wasn't even her idea," Junko hissed, her blue eyes snapping right over to Kokichi.

"Waaaaah! She's lying! That's not how it happened! " The small boy already had tears streaming down his cheeks as he moved to cover his face. Like always, he was serene and smiling when he looked back up a moment later. "Trust me. I lie all the time, so I can tell when total newbies do it!"

Junko let out a growl and slammed her hand down on her stand. "Shut up, you stupid fucking gremlin! Kaede might have killed Makoto, but you were the one who put the gun and the idea in her fucking hands!" She glared the smaller boy down as best as she could. "Why should someone like Kaede die when you've been nothing but a pain since we woke up here?"

Sayaka let out a defeated sigh. "Junko...we can't do that." She shook her head. "As awful as Kokichi is, he didn't kill Makoto...Kaede did." Tears streamed down the idol's face. "She's the one who has to be executed."

"Sayaka, how can you say that?" Junko questioned.

"So your plan is to just be the loudest to make your point? Kaede herself has practically already confessed to becoming unhinged, and Shuichi said earlier that Kaede was already carrying the murder weapon around. Even if that little miscreant hadn't done anything, I'm sure a long night alone with her thoughts would have pushed her to murder someone eventually," Byakuya said, adjusting his glasses.

"Why don't you go and shove all that entitled bullshit right out your ass to someone who gives a fuck, you dumb prick?!" Junko growled. She snapped her gaze over to Toko. "And you can either shut up or just suck his dick!" The model turned her icy glare to those remaining. "We need to sacrifice the little twerp!"

"Ooh, are we going to sacrifice Kokichi?" Angie excitedly asked. "If so, could I borrow his blood first? Atua wants it as an offering!"

"J-just what kind of god is Atua...?" Kazuichi nervously mumbled.

Kirumi gave the model a frown. "Junko, please, try and keep yourself calm. We need to keep level heads in this situation."

"Something about this situation is odd to me. Kaede admits to the murder but clearly tries to place blame back on Kokichi... And he just treats it like he has everything so far. I can't tell if he's just that confident in his survival or completely insane," Korekiyo mused as he glanced at the Supreme Leader.

"This guy really is on another level..." Hajime murmured, frowning at Kokichi's nonchalant attitude. "Who can really tell with him? Either way, it's clear he's dangerous..."

"Should we s-s-sacrifice Kokichi, though?" Mikan questioned. "E-Even if he is d-dangerous, he didn't k-kill Makoto."

"He's been an annoying little shit since we got here!" Hiyoko argued, glaring daggers at the Nurse. "Hell, even you haven't been as annoying as him!"

"Hey, we get to save Kaede and she'll get to escape with two other people! This could be a big win for us!" Yasuhiro exclaimed.

Sakura crossed her arms and scoffed. "No matter what type of person he is, I don't feel like sending a person to their death is a win. But this game doesn't seem to give us much choice..."

"Guys, really..." Kaede spoke up, shaking her head. "You… you shouldn't do that. I… I made a mistake, and I should own up to that. Kokichi did manipulate me, but… I'm the one who actually killed Makoto. I should be the one who's punished instead."

"Kaede..." Shuichi sighed with a grimace. His own emotional turmoil was starting to get the best of him, his sense of justice clashing with his own personal feelings.

' _In a perfect world, Kaede would face proper civil justice for her actions. So would Kokichi. But in this situation, 'justice' equals death…'_

Before he could say anything else, however, the bombastic voice of Monokuma rang out through the courtroom.

 _ **"Since you all decided to talk about it, I should probably explain all the rules for the sacrifice clause!"**_ the bear announced as he stood upon his throne _._ _ **"For starters, you all can call for a sacrificial vote at any time during the trial! However, once the vote has officially started, the trial will end and you all will have officially given up the case! Unless you select the blackened as the sacrifice, they get to escape as per the rules. For the vote, whoever has the most votes is the one who will be selected, so you better participate! Once the sacrifice has been chosen, the true blackened will be revealed, and then the real fun will start! The sacrifice gets to select up to two others to go down with them. Unfortunately, they can't select the true blackened, but they do get to pick before the blackened gets to pick who they save! PUPUPUPU!"**_

Sonia's eyes widened as a look of horror overtook her. "So that means Kokichi would get to choose two people to die with him?!"

"In a way, though, it makes sense," Keebo admitted as he bowed his head. "If we're sacrificing someone who's innocent, then why should they be the only one taken out?"

Junko narrowed her eyes before letting out a defeated sigh. "We can't do it then."

"Aww, are you sure? Just when this had gotten fun, too! Welp, looks like Shuichi and Kyoko lucked out this time," Kokichi happily explained, giving a thumbs up.

"I see, so you would have targeted the Detectives. That's quite the strategic choice if your goal is to cripple future investigations," Kyoko replied calmly.

"Your madness really knows no end..." Mukuro murmured, shaking her head in dismay. "Regardless, my sister is right. Though I would rather sacrifice Kokichi instead of Kaede, it seems like that won't be a viable option here."

Kaede, meanwhile, paled at Monokuma's explanation. She took in a deep, shuddering breath, and tried to calm her already frayed nerves. "I-I guess… this is it then. I-I'm… I'm sorry everyone, truly. I-I just wanted to save you all, but..."

She trailed off, unable to keep her composure any longer as tears started trailing down her face. "B-But I failed. I'm so, so sorry."

Kaito clenched his fist as he sneered at the bear. "That's bullshit! Why would you go helping that bastard? Is he working for you?!"

 _ **"Bah, that would have happened no matter who you picked! I can't give you punks an easy out in these trials, or you could just gang up and sacrifice whoever you don't like! Like I said, starting a sacrifice counts as losing the trial, and I made it clear that there would be a punishment!"**_ Monokuma threatened as he raised a paw, claws starting to grow out of them.

Kirumi bowed her head, clasping her hands together in front of her. "It would seem we have no choice but to vote for Kaede."

"Gonta doesn't feel good about this," Gonta confessed.

Himiko pulled the brim of her hat down to cover her eyes. "Nyeh, it feels like dark magic has taken over."

"Don't let this break your spirit! We will keep moving forward, ceaselessly!" Though Nekomaru's voice was powerful, large tears began falling down his face.

"I'm sorry, Kaede..." Shuichi wiped at his own face, tears flowing freely from his eyes. "I wish...there was something else we could do, but..."

"I know. I know..." Kaede sniffled one more time, even as her body continued to tremble. She gave Shuichi a sad smile. "This is all my fault...so...I'm fine with it. This is only right. Makoto didn't deserve to die, and I overreacted, I panicked. God, it was such an awful mistake… I wish I could make up for it in some way, but I guess that's not possible."

She paused briefly to scan the courtroom again. At the same time, tears threatened once more to spill down her face. "G-Goodbye, everyone. I know I screwed up, but… but I know you can do better. You'll beat this game, and get out of here. I just know it."

"And Shuichi...we didn't know each other long, but I'm happy I met you. I genuinely am. I just hope you'll grow more confident in the future; you're an amazing detective, you and Kyoko both. Our group is in your hands now. I just hope you'll be a better leader for them than I was."

 _ **"Well, ain't that sweet! Anyways, let's get this show on the road!"**_ As the bear called out, the screens on each of the podiums lit up. The results appeared on the large screen above Monokuma's seat after a moment, showing that everyone voted for Kaede, save for a few that picked Kokichi. Confetti filled the display, along with the word 'CONGRATULATIONS!' _**"No shock there. She basically confessed as soon as she was named. The next killer better make it more of a chase!"**_

 _ **"Now, let's get ready to give it everything we've got! IT'S PUNISHMENT TIME!"**_ Monokuma gleefully shouted as he slammed his mallet against the button in front of him. A chain shot out from a previously unseen doorway and wrapped a collar around Kaede's neck, yanking her away before she could even make a sound.

* * *

**10:09 P.M. Day Two**

**Bottom Floor**

**Punishment Room**

The camera showed a dimly lit area that had long strings of metal wire running from the large black walls that sectioned off the room. The Ultimate Pianist roughly landed in view, but she was soon pulled along again and wrapped in cords along the way. Before long, she was encased in a small bundle of wires around her neck and arms. The camera pulled away to show large structures that loomed over the girl and the wires. Behind them was an even larger Monokuma who gleefully stared at the camera.

 _ **"Upupu, it's time for the first punishment! I call this little number "Grave Da Capo!" I'm not as good as you, so I'm gonna need a bit to warm up before we get to the big finale of our first trial!"**_ The bear pressed down on the piano keys. In turn, the large hammers came down to strike their corresponding wires. As the song started out, Monokuma seemed to be avoiding the lower notes where Kaede was tied up. She struggled as the cord bound around her neck slowly tightened every time she tried to take a breath; it was already starting to break the skin as small streaks of blood traced down her neck and wrists. It was made worse as each note played and caused the cords to vibrate.

 _ **"Alright, it's time to head off to the main event!"**_ As soon as Monokuma made his remark, he started double-pressing the notes at the far end of the piano and carefully made his way to the key Kaede was tied to. A giant wooden mallet struck the center of the girl's abdomen twice. What little air she had left rushed out her lungs as it felt like her ribs crashed against them. Kaede's attempt to scream stopped dead in her throat as the piano wire cut deeper into her neck, blood now flowing down her sweater. More cruel laughter came from the bear as he started hammering the keys harder and faster, including the one Kaede was tied to. The hammer bashed her again and again without mercy. The Pianist's face was turning a dark blue, and her mind swirled from the pain and lack of air. Her bindings tightened, now scraping against her bones as her flesh was torn away.

Monokuma's song slowed down and he once again began violently double-pressing the notes at the other end of the keys and methodically made his way to Kaede. After an agonizingly slow pause, the hammer came down and struck twice in quick succession, and with a sickening crack, Kaede's head flew free, the cord finally finishing its job and cutting clean through her neck. Kaede Akamatsu the Ultimate Pianist was dead.

* * *

**10:12 P.M. Day Two**

**Basement Floor**

**Trial Room**

The screen switched off, leaving the room in shocked silence.

"What...Why...Why would you do that to her?" Chihiro asked, her voice barely above a whisper. She quickly fell to her knees, sobbing.

"That was something straight from the depths of Hell!" Gundham bellowed, stumbling back from his stand.

"Tch. That was absolutely sick. She didn't have to suffer like that," Maki glowered, openly scowling at Monokuma.

"That's so cruel..." Hina murmured, her face frozen in abject horror. "Oh God, Kaede..."

Hifumi just gave a loud, shrill scream, his hamster-like face screwed up with terror. "Th-that...that was fake, right? Th-that had to be a fake, or..."

Shuichi, meanwhile, remained utterly silent. He stared at the screen that had broadcast Kaede's death, a cold numbness overtaking his body. All the while, his tears continued to leak out against his cheeks.

Tenko glowered at Kokichi. "That should've been you! Kaede was a good person, unlike you, degenerate male!"

"Hey you guys were the ones who chickened out on sending me," the Leader said, giving a simple shrug.

Leon slowly shook his head, his face almost as pale white as his jacket. "But then... two more people would have had to go through something like that..."

"Nonononono! This is too much!" Teruteru muttered as he gripped at the side of his pompadour.

Gonta let out a sob. "Why did Kaede have to be hurt like that?"

"Wh-Whatever the reason, I'm not g-g-going to stick around long enough to become the next v-victim!" Toko shouted.

"AHAHAHAHA! I see! So despair is left to run unchecked, now that hope has been destroyed!" Nagito gripped onto his face, a manic smile still visible across his jaw.

Mikan sprinted away from her stand and over to the white-haired man. "N-N-Nagito! Please! Snap out of i-it!" Her expression grew more worried the longer Nagito's manic expression remained. "Th-This isn't good!"

"He must be suffering from a psychotic break right now, or something along those lines. And frankly, I don't blame him," Twogami sighed.

"K-Kaede..." Tsumugi murmured in shock, looking positively sick. "That was so horrible!"

"No way..." Miu shivered in fright, eyes wide as she nervously backed away. "This can't be real!"

Rantaro grit his teeth as he looked around to the group. "I'm afraid it is. We have been taking this game too lightly..." He stopped to look at the dress he currently wore and frown.

Peko bowed her head and muttered, "You are still safe, young master."

"That had to be fake, right?!" Ibuki's eyes bounced around the room in an attempt to get some validation. "There's no way Kaede actually got executed!"

Kyoko sighed as she stepped away from her podium, then paused as she looked over to her fellow Detective. "I'm sorry this had to happen, Shuichi, but I think we need to leave. We need our rest, and this game is just getting started."

"You're right..." Shuichi finally spoke up, shaking his head. He glanced over at the others and wiped his tears away. "Let's get going, then."

* * *

**_46 Students Remain..._ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's all that exists beforehand so from here on out this will update alongside the FanFiction posts As always shoutout to the beta readers for the first trial, Meh and Parafin!


	9. Life Moves On

**11:18 P.M. Day Two**

**First Floor**

**Dormitories**

The atmosphere on the elevator ride after the trial had been tense. The reactions ranged from quiet fear and unrest to downright manic, to the point that not everyone even felt comfortable riding in the elevator with the rest of the group. While Kyoko wasn't falling apart, she was definitely disturbed by what she had witnessed. She kept reviewing the execution over in her mind as she and Shuichi walked towards the dormitories. The execution was downright torture. Whoever was behind this twisted game had to be...

Kyoko's thoughts paused as she noticed Shuichi falling behind her. She stopped in place and turned to face him. "Shuichi, are you alright?"

"...Huh?" Shuichi glanced up at Kyoko, only belatedly registering her words. He looked away after a moment, not sure what to say. "...No, not really. Who would be, after that? I just...I just feel like it's my fault. What happened to Kaede..."

"I see." Kyoko pressed her forefinger to her chin in thought. After a moment, she flicked her gaze to her fellow detective. "Why would it be your fault? You didn't force her to do anything, and she was acting mostly of her own accord."

"I know that, but...maybe I could have stopped her. Prevented all this from happening," he explained, giving a frustrated sigh. "We were both there in Kaede's room, shortly before she...killed Makoto. And I saw how desperate she was, how close she was to unraveling. I just...I just wonder if I could have done more to help her. To stop her from becoming a murderer..."

Kyoko let out a small sigh. "Shuichi, I am not good at getting close to people. In our line of work, you can imagine some of the things that I have witnessed." She brushed a hand through her hair. "And while Kaede's execution is the worst that I have seen thus far in my life, it still doesn't distract from the horrors I've seen before."

With arms crossed, Kyoko stared Shuichi dead in the eyes. "You can either sit and blame yourself for the rest of your life about what happened, which I doubt Kaede would want, or you can grow as a person." Her expression softened as she saw the forlorn and guilty expression on Shuichi's face. "You aren't to blame. If you keep falling into these 'what-ifs' every time someone dies, then I would dare to say that you'll become as distant to people as I am."

Shuichi looked forlorn as he considered Kyoko's words. The girl could easily tell she hadn't gotten through to him, though she never considered herself personable anyway. Shuichi eventually sighed and gave a nod. "I'll keep that in mind,"

"If you need to talk, I'll be in my room," Kyoko stated. "Otherwise, I'll see you in the morning." With that, the lavender-haired detective turned on her heel and made her way to the girls' dormitories, leaving Shuichi alone.

Shuichi watched her leave, before heading down to the boys' dormitory himself. He headed towards his room...but paused just before his door, the soft murmuring of a voice catching his ear. He looked around and noticed Nagito's door cracked open across from him.

He hesitantly approached the door, and briefly knocked on it. "Nagito? Are you okay in there?"

The door slowly pushed open from the knock, a low creaking sound coming from it. In the center of the bedroom, Nagito was splayed out on the floor. His eyes seemed to be pointing towards his door, but it was clear he wasn't paying attention to what he saw. Tears streamed down his face and stained his carpet. "Her... hope is gone... hope is gone... hope... gone..." he quietly muttered. His shoulders started shaking as he let out a round of laughter. "Ahhahahaaaa..."

"N-Nagito?" Shuichi questioned again, taken aback. He cautiously stepped into the room and knelt down next to the Ultimate Luck. "Uh...are you all right, Nagito?"

It was a foolish question to ask, of course: he was clearly far from fine. But the detective wasn't sure what else to ask him.

"Ah haha! Of course I am!" The white-haired boy slowly started to raise himself up, stopping once he was sitting upon his knees.

"Now that despair has won the battle against hope... all that's left is to enjoy the show!" He had a manic smile on, but tears still fell from his strained, tired eyes.

Shuichi's eyes widened in alarm, and he immediately shook his head. "Nagito, you can't talk like that! Things are...grim right now, I won't deny that. But Monokuma hasn't won yet!"

"Chiaki said that we may have lost Makoto but that wasn't the end of our hope..." Nagito calmly explained as he shakily rose to his feet. "That we still had Kaede... So, Shuichi, who do you want to put on the chopping block next?! Whose flame of hope is ready to be extinguished?!" The lucky student stepped forward as he carefully watched the Detective.

Shuichi was taken aback, shocked into silence by Nagito's deranged questioning. He stood up as well, at a loss for words as he tried to think of something to say, something that would set Nagito at ease and resolve this crisis.

Nothing came to mind, however. Shuichi was fairly certain there was next to nothing he could say that would stop Nagito's breakdown.

"...I'm sorry, Nagito," he apologized, even as he cursed his own uselessness. "I...I really don't know what to say to that."

"Oh? So honest..." Nagito said. He seemed to calm down, his tears stopping for the moment. "But you are a detective, so you strive for the truth, right? Even when it put her in danger? Even when there was a comfortable lie you could have taken?"

"...Yeah, that's right," Shuichi said, his mind wandering off. He remembered the moment he realized the truth of the case. He'd only briefly thought about the idea that he could lie and try to steer the trial away from Kaede. "I'm a detective at the end of the day. I have to find out the truth, no matter how ugly or painful it might be."

"Heh heh heh..." The taller boy's laugh was dry as he continued to study Shuichi. "Then this game is far from over... I wonder if you'll always feel that way?" Nagito rhetorically asked as he turned away from the doorway.

"...I guess we'll find out, won't we, Nagito?" Shuichi sighed as he watched the other boy for a moment longer before turning to leave the room. A few mixed feelings and thoughts tugged at his mind as Shuichi left the room, and headed back toward his own dorm.

* * *

**1:38 A.M. Day Three**

**First Floor  
Hallway**

Peko leaned against the wall, her face expressionless as she continued her vigil into the night. Even after the end of the trial, the damned bear hadn't let her see her Master. That had definitely rankled her, but she had more important things to worry about than her own feelings. Until she was able to see her young master again with her own eyes, there was no way she could leave his side.

Peko suddenly tensed a moment later, however, as she heard footsteps approaching from down the hall. Her hand drifted near to her sword, ready to spring into action just in case. She relaxed just a little, however, upon seeing who was approaching her.

"Hey, hey, hey, Peko!" Ibuki greeted, full of energy despite the early hour. "None of us could really get any sleep, so we thought we'd check on you."

Gonta gave a small nod. "Gonta wanted to be gentleman and make sure Peko was alright."

"Heh, yeah, it doesn't feel right to leave you out here on your own. Even if you are a cool sword chick, I'd feel like a pretty shitty guy just leaving you alone," Mondo added as he gave a thumbs up. "Besides, Fuyu saved that other chick so I don't mind having his back now!"

After a moment, Peko nodded, offering a small, tired smile as she crossed her arms. "Thank you. It is not necessary, but...I do appreciate it. You have my thanks."

"It is no problem," Gonta stated. "True gentlemen help their friends when they're sad."

A small smirk appeared on Ibuki's face. "So, are the guys who aren't here not gentlemen?"

"No, they are!" Gonta argued, a frantic look on his face. "Gonta knows some people are upset or tired from the trial."

"No shit after how it ended!" Mondo added as his face slightly paled. "Not that I didn't care about Makoto or whatever, but I couldn't get Fuyu out of my mind... his wounds looked bad..."

Peko scowled briefly, staring down at the floor as she herself recalled her young master's injuries. "...Yes. They seemed quite grievous. He is...strong, though. Whatever happens next, I am sure Fuyuhiko will recover."

"Gonta hopes he gets better," Gonta muttered.

"Don't get upset, big guy!" Ibuki, as best as she could, grabbed hold of Gonta's shoulders. "Fuyuhiko's going to be just fine...Well, he might be missing an eyeball, but he'll be fine overall!"

"Hey, he'll probably look pretty badass. Don't other yakuza respect that kinda thing?" the Biker asked.

"Yes...if nothing else, Fuyuhiko might appreciate that," Peko replied, giving a small chuckle. "I know his fa—!"

Peko abruptly cut herself off, glancing up at the others before she corrected herself. "...That is, I've heard the Kuzuryu Patriarch has his own fair share of scars. He'd be no doubt proud to see Fuyuhiko having scars from his own battles."

"Well, whenever he gets better, we're gonna have to do some kind of party!" Ibuki cheered, throwing a fist into the air. "A 'We're So Glad You Didn't Die' Party! Oh! And I could even play some of my music!"

"Fuck yeah!" Mondo shouted as he pumped his fist as well. After a moment, he opened his eyes to see everyone staring at him. His face blushed as he looked to the side while rubbing the back of his neck. "I mean... uh, you're like a rockstar or whatever, so it should be pretty good..."

Ibuki cracked a smirk as she turned her focus to Mondo. "I didn't know I had a fan in here! That makes me so happy!"

Gonta cocked his head to the side. "What kind of music does Ibuki make?"

"Only the best rock music ever!" Ibuki cheered. "I've written 'From Me to You' and 'Miss C-U-Next-Tuesday' for starters!" When Gonta responded by only blinking, a confused expression on his face, Ibuki let out a groan. "Oh, come on! You haven't heard of either of those?!"

"No, but Gonta will gladly listen when you play them," Gonta responded.

"Thank you. I don't think parties are his thing, but perhaps he'll make an exception here. And, I'm sure Fuyuhiko would be more than happy to listen to your music as well. I...believe he is a fan of metal and the like," Peko stated. "Though I must admit, I'm unfamiliar with your music as well."

"Fan or not, who cares? We still got a reason to celebrate!" Mondo replied as he looked at Ibuki with a small smile.

After a second, his brow furrowed and he turned back to the Swordswoman. "Hey... why do you know so much about him? You meet him before all this? At first, I thought you were guarding him because of like, some bushido stuff, but are you guys like friends, or..."

"I..." Peko felt a bead of sweat trickle down her forehead, a flash of anxiety surging within her before she managed to rein in her emotions. She paused, clearing her throat as she went on. "Fuyuhiko and I simply… talked a lot, and he opened up to me. He is… nicer than one might initially think of him. That is all."

Ibuki snickered. "I knew someone with a baby face like that couldn't be too much of a hardass!"

"Haha, just don't say it to his face. He'll probably pop a blood vessel yelling at you about how it's not true," Mondo said as he leaned against the wall.

"Do you think I have a death wish or something?" Ibuki teased.

Gonta frowned, his confused expression taking back over. "Would Fuyuhiko really pop a blood vessel?"

"Oh, if I were a meaner person, I'd have so much fun with that." The Musician leaned against the wall and crossed her arms over her chest. "Kokichi would totally take advantage of that, though."

"He definitely would. I am...wary of him. He is far more dangerous than I initially gave him credit for," Peko confessed, her brow furrowed as she recalled the trial. If it came down to it, she might just have to eliminate a threat like Kokichi before he endangered her master. But, well, she'd cross that bridge when she came to it.

"At any rate...while I thank you for your company, you don't have to stay any longer if you wish to leave," she offered. "I don't want to keep you all up all night. I'm fine staying up by myself."

"Ah, screw that, I'm already up so whatever. Besides, I've pulled all-nighters for less, uh... wholesome reasons leading my gang," the Biker said with a shrug.

Ibuki snickered. "If I have an idea about what those reasons are, I've done the same while on the road."

Gonta scratched at his head. "Gonta doesn't know what those reasons might be, but Gonta also stayed up quite a bit when in the woods!" He flashed a bright smile at Peko. "Besides, Gonta wants to be a good gentleman."

"Very well...if that is what you all desire..." Peko shook her head and smiled. "Once again, you have my thanks."

* * *

**4:08 A.M. Day Three**

**First Floor**

**Girls' Dormitories**

Sayaka let out a small sniffle as she tossed and turned. She had barely managed a couple hours of sleep. Finding Makoto's body, the trial, the execution, it had all been too much. It was all too much.

Sayaka was pulled out of her thoughts by a soft knock on the door. The Idol slid out of bed before making her way over to the door. She pressed herself against it, keeping a hand on the lock just in case. "Who..." She paused and took a deep breath in an attempt to calm her nerves. "Who is it?"

There was a short pause before a voice quietly responded, "it's Leon... Do you want to talk about it?"

Sayaka sighed before letting out a mirthless laugh. "Not to be grim, but how do I know you aren't preparing to stab me through the gut or something?"

"Wha-what?!" The redhead almost shouted, but he caught himself quickly. "I, uh... I saw how upset you were last night. I thought I would give you some space, but... I wasn't able to get any sleep at all, so I guess I wanted to come check if you were doing any better..."

"Give me a second," Sayaka requested. "No point in having a conversation through the door." She unlocked the door before opening it. Leon stood outside, seeming almost shocked that Sayaka had unlocked the door. His hair was a mess, the bags under his eyes were prominent, and his clothes looked hastily thrown on. In short, he looked like he hadn't gotten a wink of sleep.

Sayaka moved out of the way and motioned for Leon to come in. He did so, shutting the door behind him as he entered.

"Thanks..." he said as he stood awkwardly in the center of the room, before taking a seat on the nearby couch. He sighed as he ran a hand through his messy beard. "Sorry to just show up randomly like this... God, I feel like a mess."

"We all probably do," Sayaka responded as she sat back down on her bed. She grabbed hold of a pillow and held it against her. The two sat in silence for a moment before Sayaka sighed. "I appreciate you coming to check on me...I think Junko and maybe Mukuro by proxy hate me."

Leon raised an eyebrow as he looked at the Idol. "Uh, why? Weren't you and Junko like, friends or something before all this? Besides, we all lost Makoto... he seemed like such a great guy..."

"She wanted to sacrifice Kokichi so much, and I..." Sayaka wiped away her tears. "I just couldn't let someone else die for what Kaede did! Especially once that damn bear said two more people would die with him!" The Idol drew in a sharp breath, attempting to keep her composure. "I'm sorry."

"You don't have to apologize. I mean, it's not like you're wrong, really," Leon muttered as he sat back and rested his head against the sofa. "I don't think she'll hate you, emotions were kinda running high. And that asshole Kokichi only made it worse."

Sayaka gave a small nod. "I know... I just..." She let out a small groan. "There's a part of me that feels like I could've done more! I could've done more in the trial, or maybe I could've joined Makoto and then..." Tears spilled from her eyes as a sob escaped her lips. "Maybe Makoto wouldn't have died."

Leon bit his lower lip slightly as he watched Sayaka, not sure what he should do. "If I hadn't wasted time going to Celeste's stupid meeting, I could have been there with him... but there's also that whole letter thing. I don't even know what to think about that."

"It's just...It's all too much." Sayaka wiped at her eyes again. "I don't know what to think anymore. I thought no one would commit murder, and now...Makoto is dead because of Kaede."

After a few quiet moments, a cold, mirthless chuckle left Leon as he held onto his head. "I wasn't even thinking about murders being this real thing that could happen. I was more worried about if I could get some kind of in to join the music business, not this sadistic fucking death game going on around me!"

The two sat in silence once again as they attempted to calm themselves down. Sayaka sniffled before chuckling. "It's crazy how we're both dealing with the same situation differently. I'm a crying mess right now, and you're red with anger." She let out another chuckle. "Oh God, I must be going crazy. This just feels like a fever dream."

"I mean, it's just as good of an explanation as anything else going on here." The redhead shrugged as another tear streaked down his cheek. "Besides, we really need to get our shit together. Because if someone was willing to... kill Makoto, I don't think we can count on no more deaths happening..."

Sayaka gave a small nod. She let out another chuckle. "If you were here to give a pep talk, this is the worst one I've ever been given."

Leon slowly stood up as he nodded. "Yeah... I don't think I'm really in any headspace to go trying to cheer anyone up... I'm just going to go to bed, see if I can get some kind of sleep."

The Idol slid off her bed again and planted herself in front of Leon. She quickly wrapped her arms around Leon, bringing him into a hug. "Thank you… Even if this was the worst pep talk ever, I appreciate you checking in on me."

"Uh, yeah. No problem. After last night, I couldn't stop thinking how upset you were," Leon said as he awkwardly lifted an arm to return the hug. A few moments later, they pulled apart and he moved towards the door. He looked back over his shoulder at the Idol with a strained smile. "I'll talk to you later. Goodnight."

Sayaka gave the All-Star a small smile. "Goodnight, Leon."

* * *

_**Goooood morning, everyone! It's now 7 a.m. so nighttime is officially over! As a reward for completing your first trial, a new room will be opened up later on! Originally it would have been the Sauna, but instead, it'll be the Nurse's Office! For now, only Mikan can go in, but after midday, it will be free reign to anyone who wants to head on in!** _

* * *

**7:44 A.M. Day Three**

**First Floor**

**Girls' Dormitories**

Rantaro gave the door in front of him a brisk knock, before shifting the dress and shoes back into his arms. He let out a sigh as he was left waiting in the empty hallway. His eyes had noticeable bags under them after a long night of troubled sleep.

Finally, the door swung open, revealing Junko in a similar state. Albeit, her dark circles were covered up by makeup, but it was still very clear that she was tired. She perked up once she fully realized Rantaro was in front of her. "Hey, Taro, what're you doing here?"

"Hey, Jun, just thought I'd give these back to you," the Adventurer explained as he held the bundle in his arms forward. "Besides, I needed an excuse not to wallow in bed today."

The model gave a small nod. She moved out of the way. "Want to talk about it?"

"Sure, but I think there's something else we should talk about first," Rantaro said as he walked into the room. He adjusted the clothing as he made his way to the center of the room. "First, where should I put all this?"

"Literally just put it down anywhere," Junko responded, giving a dismissive wave. She shut the door. "I can hang it up later." She turned to look at the Adventurer. "You noticed it at the trial too, right?"

"If we're on the same page, I first noticed it right before we found Makoto... The trial just proved it," Rantaro said as he placed the clothes on the sofa, before taking a seat right next to them.

Junko stepped back into the main area of her room. She leaned against the wall, arms crossed over her chest. "On the one hand, it's not our place to call Chihiro out, and there's no point in doing so either. No one else seems to have caught on… except maybe Kokichi. On the other hand, why is she… he… she?" She scratched her head in confusion. "I don't even know the pronouns to use. Anyways, why is Chihiro dressing up like a girl? Does Chihiro identify as a girl?"

Rantaro only shrugged before looking back up at the girl. "Maybe, maybe not, maybe neither. I would usually just let them do what they want, but given the situation we're in, it might be something to talk about them with. Monokuma may want to use any dirty laundry we have against us, after all."

"Ain't that the fucking truth," Junko grumbled. She looked back at the green-haired boy before sighing. "I just feel bad for them. This is something they kept secret for who knows how long, and it could be used against them at any point."

"For now, though, we'll just have to keep the secret too. We can talk to them about it later on," the Adventurer explained with a nod.

At that moment, there was a rapid knock at the door as Mukuro's voice called out, "Junko? It's me. Hina and I are out here. We were hoping to talk a little before breakfast."

Junko looked toward the door for a moment before turning back to Rantaro. "We'll talk about this later," she said, earning a nod from the green-haired boy. "Door's open, Mukki, come on in."

A second later, the door opened up, and Hina and Mukuro walked in. Hina glanced over at Rantaro in surprise, her eyes immediately narrowing in suspicion. Mukuro, meanwhile, nodded mutely at her twin.

"I see you didn't get a good night's sleep either," she observed with a sigh. "I saw a lot of twisted stuff in my time with Fenrir, but even so...what Monokuma did to Kaede was a special kind of evil."

"There's certainly no shortage of horrific things in the world, but seeing it first hand was something else..." Rantaro explained as he stood up.

The Fashionista scoffed as she crossed her arms. "I think I've thought about that horror show enough for one lifetime. So what did you want to talk about? Avocado was just giving back the dress I lent him, which by the way, you're welcome to keep." Junko said, turning back to the boy with a small smirk.

"Heh, thanks, but I'm good for now, I suppose," Rantaro said with a dismissive wave.

"Well… we were talking and got to wondering. It might be inappropriate to bring it up so soon, but I don't think we have a choice. We need a new leader," Mukuro explained. She paused, and then hesitantly added, "And personally, I think that leader should be you, Junko."

"Huh? Oh... yeah. I guess we do need to figure that out. We'll gather up the others and talk about it later, okay? Let's go get some breakfast for now," Junko explained with a sigh. She walked up to her twin and wrapped an arm around her shoulder.

"...Very well," Mukuro agreed, leaning into her sibling's arm. "That is fine with me."

Aoi, meanwhile, glanced over at Rantaro again. She looked over at the discarded dress, before focusing back on him. Aside from furrowing her brow, though, she didn't say anything to the Adventurer.

Rantaro eyed her for a moment before he started walking towards the twins. "Alright, ladies, let's get going then. I'm sure we'd all be better off with some food in our bellies." After a nod from the Fashionista, the group began making their way out of the room, with Aoi following behind, sighing as she stared at the back of Rantaro's head.

* * *

**8:20 A.M. Day Three**

**First Floor**

**Gymnasium**

A sharp whistle cut through the air as Nekomaru stepped in between Sakura and Akane. "Akane, you need to stop going wild when you fight! Otherwise, you're just leaving yourself open for a quick loss."

"Yeah, yeah," Akane dismissively replied as she rolled her eyes. "I get it already! Jeez, you keep harping on that..."

"Well, he really wouldn't have to keep telling you that if you just listened to his advice," Hajime pointed out.

Sakura nodded. "Indeed, it would be beneficial for you to take Nekomaru's advice. He has his talent for a reason."

"Bwahaha! Perhaps it'd be best to let her learn the hard way on this one!" Nekomaru grinned widely as he stepped back to the sidelines, beside Hajime. "Alright, so do you want next round, Hajime? You're quite slim, but looking at your bone structure, you have quite the athletic potential! You could have the making to be a stellar athlete, or even possibly a martial artist!"

"Ah...well, I guess I wouldn't mind going next," Hajime replied as he nodded. "Though I think you're talking me up too much… I don't even remember what my talent was. Whatever it was though, I don't think it was a physical talent like Akane or Sakura's..."

"Whatever it is, I'm sure it was just as good as the rest of ours," Sakura argued. The group paused when they heard the door to the gym open. Turning around, the group saw two smaller figures approaching them. Sakura gave the two a small smile. "Ah, Chiaki, Ryoma, what brings you here?"

"She kept pounding on my door, saying Hajime wanted to talk with me. Good thing I was already awake," Ryoma explained as he took out a new candy cigarette. "Though if this is about sports training, I think I've made it clear that I don't have any interest trying to be that person anymore."

"Yeah, about that..." Hajime cleared his throat and straightened himself out. "You said some...pretty concerning stuff during the motive. And look, I know this is probably the last thing you want to hear, but...well, I'm concerned about you, Ryoma. We all are."

Nekomaru crossed his arms as the usual lightning aura around him calmed down. "You may not want to be an athlete, but as a team manager, I still feel as though I should make sure everything is alright. Though Hajime hasn't told me too much information."

"I see..." Ryoma muttered as he turned back to the brunette. "As my leader, I understand why you would want to talk with me, but why did you want to air my dirty laundry around the others who don't know about it?"

Chiaki glanced at Hajime, a small frown on her face. "I was wondering about that when you asked me to go get Ryoma."

"Ah, well..." Hajime sheepishly rubbed the back of his head, wincing slightly. "I guess I didn't entirely think that one through...sorry about that. I mean, you brought it up on the first day unprompted and all..."

Ryoma started chuckling softly as he smirked up at the other boy. "Heh, don't sweat it, kid. I did already dump all this on you guys in a group. Though I'm not sure what more there is to say."

"Well, if you feel the need to relieve some stress or anxiety, then we are beginning these training sessions," Sakura suggested. She cast a glance over to Chiaki. "That offer extends to you too, Chiaki."

The Gamer let out a small hum. "Well, the most exercise experience I have is playing Dance Dance Revolution and Just Dance, but I could show support."

"Yeah, you're more than welcome to join us, Ryoma. Besides that...well, we all care about you a lot, you know. You shouldn't offer to throw away your life like that so casually," Hajime stated, smiling down at him. "Your life matters too, you know?"

"It's a nice sentiment… but everything that used to give it meaning is gone," Ryoma replied, tugging at his hat.

"Then find something new to give it meaning," Chiaki argued. "There has to be something out there that could bring new meaning into your life!"

The Tennis Pro was quiet for a moment as he chewed on his candy. "Who knows. But after I had to watch my parents and Natsuko get killed over my mistake, I made the decision to throw away whatever I had left. Hell, my options were to come to this place or stay in death row. Heh, it's hardly any different now, thanks to this game."

"That does sound...rough. Still, that doesn't mean you should give up. Do you think that's what your parents or Natsuko would want?" Hajime pressed.

"Hmm, I understand why you want to push this, you two. I should know, I feel the same way. But I don't think Ryoma is very open to a change of heart right now," Nekomaru said, tears starting to form at the corner of his eyes.

Ryoma shook his head as he turned to leave. "You said it, big guy. Besides, I'm pretty sure they wouldn't have wanted me to kill all those bastards, but I already did that, so I doubt I can live up to any expectations they would have left."

"...Yeah, I guess you're right," Hajime admitted, frowning in frustration. "Still, I wish-!"

"Hey, Ryoma, think fast!"

And with that abrupt, sudden declaration, Akane launched into action. She took off running, before leaping into the air and aiming a flying kick at the tennis player.

"AKANE!" Nekomaru called out as his aura flared up again.

"Hmm?" Ryoma turned and looked at the Gymnast. As quickly as he registered the girl coming at him, he seemed to vanish into thin air. A low chuckle drifted out from behind Akane.

"Heh, I figured I'd be pretty out of shape, but still, there's no way I'd let myself be hit by an attack that slow," Ryoma muttered, standing right where the girl had started out.

"Huh?!" Akane yelped, nearly falling flat on her face as she turned to see Ryoma having suddenly appeared behind her. She just managed to save herself from the fall, turning her kick into a sudden somersault.

Once she was steady on her feet again, she looked over at him, wide-eyed. "...How the hell are you so fast?! Y-You gotta teach me how to do that!"

"Bwahahaha! I didn't think you'd be able to use something like the Shukuchi Method so casually. You may not think you deserve your talent anymore, but you clearly had the skills to earn it in the first place!" Nekomaru explained as he placed his hands on his hips.

Chiaki stared at the Tennis Player with wide eyes. "That was incredible! You moved as quickly as Sonic!"

"Hmph, if you think that was impressive, you've still got a ways to go, kid." Ryoma looked away as he started walking towards the exit to the gym again. As he reached the door, he glanced over his shoulder and offered a slight smile. "I guess I'll come back again. Then I'll show you some real skills."

* * *

**9:10 A.M. Day Three**

**First Floor**

**Gymnasium**

Tenko took labored breaths, staring down her opponent. She stood in a defensive stance as she waited for Maki to make her next move. "I've got to say, Maki; I wasn't certain when you took up my sparring offer." Maki lunged forward, and Tenko ducked before kicking a leg out. However, Maki managed to avoid it by leaping over the Aikido Master. Tenko chuckled. "You're doing a lot better than I expected from the Ultimate Child Caregiver."

"...Wrangling kids takes a lot more strength and athleticism then you'd expect," Maki deflected, giving a slight shrug. "You're not doing too bad yourself. Whoever taught you really knew what they were doing."

Tenko gave a quick nod. "Yes, my master was a great teacher!" She charged at Maki, blocking Maki's fist when she attempted to go for her throat. "Those kids you're taking care of must be giving you a run for your money!"

"Whoo! Show her how it's done, Maki roll! You got her on the backfoot!" Kaito cheered from the stands. He smiled brightly as he gave the girl a thumbs up.

Maki, meanwhile, backed away from Tenko, cautiously circling her as she prepared for her next move. "...Yeah, you could say that. Believe me, it's basically a full time job trying to take care of kids. They were always making a ruckus at the orphanage."

Mahiru glanced over at Kaito, frowning at him as she crossed her arms. "...You know, for all your talk of wanting to come in here to exercise with everyone, all I see you doing is sitting on your ass. Are you just that lazy, Kaito? Jeez..."

Tenko let her eyes flicker away from Maki and over to Kaito and Mahiru. "You tell him, Mahiru! Put that degenerate in his place!"

"Hey, I'm not a degenerate! I'm the Luminary of the Stars!" the Astronaut called out as he clenched his fist. "And I ain't lazy! I've already done my exercises since I couldn't fall asleep last night. I just wanted to make sure you guys stayed safe!"

Mahiru raised an eyebrow skeptically at Kaito, but she turned her attention over to Tenko nonetheless. "Whether or not Kaito is or isn't lazy, I wasn't exactly calling him a degenerate. I mean, he's nothing like Teruteru."

That said, she turned her gaze back toward the Luminary of the Stars. "And if that's true, what's stopping you from exercising again? It's not like it'll kill you or anything!"

Tenko let out a small wheeze as Maki struck her in the stomach, sending her onto her back. She sighed before looking back at Mahiru and Kaito. "Mahiru, you can't be serious when you say that. All males are degenerates. They're just looking for the right moment to strike!"

"That's… a really pessimistic way to think about men," Mahiru stated, taken aback by Tenko's blunt words. She glanced back at Kaito and sighed, not liking the idea of having to defend him at all. Regardless...

"Look, I know we have some… questionable guys here. But, not all of them are bad! And not all men are the degenerates you think they are. I mean, Kaito isn't about to do anything like that! He's far too much of an idiot and a good person to 'strike' at a woman, or whatever it is you think he's planning," she decisively declared.

Meanwhile, Maki paused before she attacked Tenko again. She quirked an eyebrow, looking back and forth between her and Mahiru. "...Seriously? You're having an argument now of all times?"

Tenko launched herself back onto her feet before striking at Maki, landing a punch on the Caregiver's arm. She growled before glancing back at Mahiru. "Idiot or not, all men are capable of it!" She stumbled back as Maki landed another hit on her, this one hitting her cheek.

Another growl tore through Tenko's body as she charged at Maki. "All males are good for is providing this world with more girls!" Tenko raised her leg and attempted a roundhouse kick that was barely blocked by Maki. "Aside from that, they're violent!" Another punch that Maki blocked, leaving a bruise on her arm. "They're disgusting!" Another kick that landed on Maki's side. "And they're just downright useless!" Tenko raised her leg and kicked Maki square in the stomach, sending the Caregiver onto her back.

"C'mon, Maki, don't let her overwhelm you!" Kaito called out as he continued to watch the fight intently.

"...I don't need your help, Kaito," Maki remarked with pursed lips, frowning before she leapt back to her feet. She launched a new assault at Tenko, delivering a flurry of kicks and punches that swiftly put her on the backfoot.

"That is an incredibly dim, narrow-minded view of men. Jeez..." Mahiru shook her head in dismay. "I can't agree with that at all. There are plenty of guys who just aren't like that! I mean, Makoto was such a nice, sweet guy. Would you really say all that about him, too?"

With each new attack from Maki, Tenko blocked and fought back as best as she could. "Even Makoto probably had his moments!"

"Yeah, Maki roll! You can do it!" Kaito cheered.

"Jeez… how can you say something like that?" Mahiru replied, her tone filled with dismay and disgust. "That kind of thinking goes way too far. That's so incredibly sexist of you, Tenko. I mean, seriously. I can't believe I'm saying this, but not all men are like that! Where did you even get this idea?"

"My master showed me the truth!" Tenko shouted, anger taking over her tone. She reeled around and stormed over to the bleachers, ignoring her sparring with Maki. Tenko marched right up to Mahiru. "And don't you dare call me sexist! I am telling the truth! Besides, if I am sexist, Mahiru, then you're almost on the same level as me!"

"Excuse me?" Mahiru demanded, glaring fiercely at Tenko in return. "And what's that supposed to mean?!"

Maki just looked over at them both, before sighing again. She shook her head and turned to walk away. "Okay, I'm leaving. I don't want any part in this. You can stay with them for all I care, Kaito, but it'd probably be best if you left too."

"It means that you criticize the guys whenever you get the chance!" Tenko argued. "If I'm sexist, so are you!"

Kaito looked back and forth between the two women before gulping. "Yeah, uh, I think I'm gonna go with you, Maki roll!" Kaito slinked out of his seat before running after the Child Caregiver.

"I only criticize them when I know they can do better! I want to push them to improve themselves! That's nothing like what you're saying!" Mahiru fiercely retorted, leaning in closer to Tenko.

As their spat continued on, Maki swiftly left the room, Kaito trailing after her. Even as they left, they could hear the continuing echoes of Mahiru and Tenko's argument.

* * *

**9:53 A.M. Day Three**

**First Floor**

**Hallway**

"Okay… Keebo should be showing up any minute now!" Miu declared happily, a fiendish look on her face. She and the rest of her group were waiting near the cafeteria, waiting for Keebo to come out of the dorms. Even if he didn't need to eat, the Ultimate Robot still enjoyed meeting everyone over breakfast.

She placed her hands on her hips, smirking as she declared, "You got your tools ready, right, Kaz? I can't wait to see what makes that robot boy tick!"

"Huh, tools? You just shouted at my door to wake up and basically dragged me over here as soon as I answered," the Mechanic shot back as he tried to straighten out his wrinkled jumpsuit.

Chihiro timidly raised her hand. "Um, Miu, you did the same with me too. What are we trying to do exactly?"

"What? Isn't that clear?" Miu inquired, giving them both a look before she sighed. "We're obviously gonna jailbreak Keebo, duh! I wanna see what makes the Ultimate Robot tick! Ah, just thinking about prying that chassis open, seeing his insides...I can hardly stand it!"

She gave an excited squeal and had a perverted look on her face as she hugged herself. "I mean, come on! Don't tell me you two aren't curious either! I mean, he's a fucking robot! Not only that, but there's a sentient AI in that robotic frame! He's not just any regular machine! Don't you wanna splay him out on a workbench and get a look under his hood?!"

Chihiro and Kazuichi looked at each other before looking back at Miu. "Did you ask Keebo if we could look at his framework?" Chihiro asked.

"I don't know about that sleazy way you worded it... I mean, I guess I kind of get it. But he's also, like, a dude, so we should just ask him," Kazuichi said as he pulled at his knit cap. "Besides, the way you explained it, I'm pretty sure Monokuma would label us killers or some shit, so screw that!"

"I don't want to go through what Kaede did," Chihiro whimpered, clutching onto the hem of her skirt. "That looked just awful!"

"H-Hey, I'm not suggesting we do anything like that!" Miu hastily declared. She looked away nervously, wringing her hands anxiously as she added, "B-Believe me, I wanna take my mind off of that shit. And, uh...maybe I did forget to ask Keebo, but...I-I'm sure he wouldn't mind!"

"Wouldn't mind what?" the robot in question inquired, as he walked into view.

"Eep!" Miu jumped a little, startled by Keebo's sudden entrance. She turned around to face him, though, and plastered an eager smile on her face. "Oh, w-we were just talking, and...uh, we wanted to know more about you, Keebs! Right, guys?!"

Kazuichi rolled his eyes as he looked away from the Inventor. "Ugh, whatever... So Miu wanted to study how you work since you're basically made out of a ton of super advanced technology. And she just assumed Chihiro and me wanted in. Which I guess isn't wrong, since it could be cool to see how you work… but only if you're cool with it, y'know?"

"The coding that must have gone into you would have to be very complicated," Chihiro muttered, her eyes focused on a tile on the ground.

"Uh, well..." Keebo looked taken aback by their sudden interest, unsure of what to make of it. "I suppose that would be fine with me. So long as you don't try to alter my design against my will, or anything like that."

"Won't be a problem!" Miu insisted with a bright, cheery grin. She leaned over, thrusting her cleavage provocatively in the robot's face while a hungry look remained in her eyes. "I've never seen anything as advanced as you, Keebs, and I cannot wait to check you out! I bet you've got a lot going on under that hood of yours, huh?"

Keebo blushed and reared back, trying not to stare at the inventor as he stuttered, "I-I-I suppose?"

"Jeez, does this really feel like something we should be watching?" Kazuichi muttered towards the Programmer as he grimaced at the scene unfolding before him.

A blush appeared on Chihiro's face. "It really doesn't."

"Hey, Miu, try to keep it in your pants for a few minutes... I'll go get my toolkit," the pink-haired boy called out as he quickly ran off down the hall.

Chihiro watched Kazuichi run off before looking back at Miu, who was getting too close for comfort with Keebo. A bright pink blush appeared on Chihiro's face before she glanced back at where Kazuichi ran off. "Uh, Kazuichi! Wait for me!" She quickly turned on her heel and ran after him.

Miu hardly paid any attention as Chihiro and Kazuichi scurried off, the inventor just chuckling as she slowly forced Keebo to back up until he was pressed against the wall. The Ultimate Robot, meanwhile, glanced nervously at her, silently wondering just what he'd signed himself up for...

* * *

**10:28 A.M. Day Three**

**First Floor**

**Kitchen**

Teruteru darted around the various stoves and counters, beyond what his short, stocky frame seemed capable of. He effortlessly kept track of each of the pans and stovetops, keeping anything from charring. One by one, several serving trays, platters, and bowls were filled with gourmet food, all carefully cooked to perfection. As the last of the burners were cut off, Teruteru was almost out of breath. As he began to wipe the sweat off his brow, he smirked when Kirumi walked back into the room with an empty serving tray.

"I believe that should cover feeding everyone, mon cheri! I only hope my passion is able to help after the rough night we had... I know I was up all night tossing and turning."

Kirumi nodded as a grim expression overtook her face. "Indeed, I had quite a difficult time getting any sleep after last night." She sighed before approaching the food that had been made and stacking some onto the tray. "I must say, the fact you made all of this in such a short amount of time is amazing."

Teruteru took out his comb and began fixing the stray hairs that had sprung up during his work. "Aha, it is just what comes with the territory of being a world-class chef. Besides, I was no real help in the trial, so I think of this as my contribution."

"In all fairness, I did not help out much either," Kirumi argued. The slightest hint of a smile appeared as she adjusted the now-loaded serving tray. "Although, it did feel rather cathartic shouting down Mondo for insulting Mikan and her talent."

Just then, the door to the kitchen opened and Mikan cautiously shuffled inside. She glanced over anxiously at Teruteru and Kirumi, before stuttering out, "Um, I-I was wondering...if I could, Ah...g-get some food? N-Not for myself, of course! But for Fuyuhiko...if that's not too much, uh, trouble..."

"Oh, for a cutie like you, I would be crazy to turn you down. Even more, since you're helping my leader!" Teruteru answered, gesturing towards the large spread of food on the counter. A small amount of blood started to leak from his nose as he wiped a bit of drool from the corner of his mouth. "Getting to have someone like you dote over me would really speed my recovery along!"

Kirumi rolled her eyes before turning her focus to Mikan. "As Teruteru said, he's made more than enough food for all of us, and I can assist you in bringing the food if you would like."

"Oh, n-no! I-I wouldn't want to impose..." Mikan hastily denied, shaking her head. "I can get it to F-Fuyuhiko by myself. R-Really, you don't need to, um, waste your time helping me."

Kirumi frowned. "I wouldn't be wasting my time by helping you, Mikan." When the nurse did not respond, Kirumi set the serving tray down and approached the timid girl. She gently took hold of Mikan's hands. "It is my duty as a maid to serve, and I do it with a passion. You are not being a burden or wasting my time by letting me assist you."

"Um, um, um..." Mikan stuttered, her face heating up rapidly as she stared over at Kirumi. After a moment, she bit her lip, looking away nervously. "I-I guess...if it won't be a bother...I could use some, uh, help..."

"Alright, then." Kirumi gave a small nod before pulling back and walking over to the food. "Did Fuyuhiko request anything specific?" She glanced back at the Nurse. "And is there anything you would like?"

"Um, he said just to avoid getting him milk...and I don't n-need anything, really!" Mikan insisted, wringing her hands together nervously. "I can get my own food later! My, um, needs aren't as important."

Teruteru chuckled as he slowly moved the various dishes into the sink to start work on cleaning up the mess. "Don't worry, Mikan... I'm sure Kirumi is very good about making sure one's ''needs' get fulfilled."

Kirumi shot a glare at the cook before sighing. "Mikan, your needs are important. It won't be any trouble at all to get you some food right now."

"Um, then, I guess...maybe I'll have an omelet..." Mikan murmured, looking distinctly uncomfortable. It was clear she wasn't used to receiving positive reinforcement like this; she didn't know how to react to it at all.

"But, really, you don't have to trouble yourself..." she couldn't help but protest in the end.

Kirumi grabbed a bowl of fruit and set it down on the tray. "Teruteru, could you make an omelet for Mikan while I take this to Fuyuhiko?" Her neutral expression quickly morphed into a stern one. "And please resist from harassing her."

The short boy's smile faltered for a moment before he recovered and turned to the Nurse. He was instantly armed with a fresh spatula and frying pan. "Of course. Something as simple as that won't take any time at all! Do you want me to put anything in there while I'm at it? Cheese, meat, or some veggies, perhaps?"

"Um, um, some meat, I guess?" Mikan hedged. At the same time, she glanced back at Kirumi. "A-And you don't need to take that by yourself! I-I can help...Fuyuhiko is my patient, after all..."

"Mikan, you've been worrying over him since we were given access to his room," Kirumi argued. "Take a moment for yourself before jumping right back into work."

"Yes, dear. It'd be terrible to have our only medical professional collapse on us!" Teruteru added as he approached a stove with two eggs in hand.

"O-Okay..." Mikan replied meekly. She turned away, sniffling a little as she tried to keep herself composed. "Um...th-thanks."

Kirumi cracked a smile. "It's no problem at all, Mikan. Now, enjoy your breakfast while I take this food to Fuyuhiko." With that, the Maid turned and walked out of the kitchen with the serving tray in hand.

* * *

**10:37 A.M. Day Three**

**First Floor**

**Dining Hall**

Yasuhiro laughed as he set his freshly shuffled tarot deck on the dining table in front of him. "So you all want to see my awesome divining skills in action, huh? Well, that could be arranged. Heck, I think I'll even give the first person a discount. So who's interested?"

"I suppose I may as well volunteer," Twogami offered, taking a seat across from Hiro. "I myself don't believe much in the supernatural, but perhaps this will be entertaining in some way."

"Nyeh...magic is real, ya know," Himiko huffed, giving him a surprisingly heated glare. "Though...I'm not so sure Hiro has magic...buuuttttt... I wanna find out for myself..."

"Indeed, small enchantress, it would be rather interesting to see how the charlatan performs his trick." Gundham peered over the deck of cards, an intrigued look painted on his face. "Especially since his prediction last time turned out to be true."

"Huh, what do you mean by that, freakshow?" Hiyoko questioned.

"Yasuhiro predicted Makoto's group finding the secret door," Sonia clarified as she bowed her head.

"Oh, my, how interesting. If that is true, I am interested in seeing how you will go about divining fate. Quite a number of traditions and concepts have appeared throughout the world involving tarot cards," Korekiyo mused as he eyed the deck.

The Clairvoyant laughed as he waved his hand dismissively. "Oh, I never really studied all that stuff. I just go with whatever feels right, y'know? Anyway, let's get started, Byaku-dude!"

Yasuhiro carefully laid out a row of four cards before the much-larger boy. He hovered his hand over the leftmost card before flipping it. "This first one will be about something from your past. Could be years ago, or maybe even an hour ago." As the card was flipped, an upside-down depiction of a crowned woman sitting on a throne was revealed. The woman was wielding a scepter in one hand and a vial in the other. "Hmm, the Empress. It usually represents a caring figure, like a mom or whatever, but the reverse Empress is different. They are someone who gives too much, and doesn't take care of themselves."

"Hn," Twogami grunted in response, eyeing the reverse empress card briefly. He otherwise gave no overt reaction to it, though.

"Gives too much and doesn't take care of themselves...definitely not Byakuya. He doesn't strike me as a guy who'd be like that..." Himiko idly murmured to herself. "Oh, wait, I'm getting my Byakuyas mixed up. Was the fat Byakuya or the skinny Byakuya the nice one? It's hard keeping them straight..."

Hiyoko snickered. "Think of it like this. Mr. Hamhands is nice like a piggy while Mr. Twig has a stick up his ass!"

"Hiyoko, it is not nice to insult someone's weight," Sonia reprimanded, ignoring the other insult against Byakuya.

"Not to encourage her poor behavior or anything, but if I remember correctly, the reverse Empress can even be read as a sign of neglecting one's own health and well being," Korekiyo said, his eyes never looking away from the cards.

"Well, these cards don't have to be about the person getting the reading. It could be about the people around them," Yasuhiro replied with a shrug. He reached out to the next card and gently started to lift it.

"So this one is either the recent past or the present." With that, the card was revealed. A person wearing a dark cloak was standing alone in a desert, and around their feet were five discarded chalices. "Uh, the Five of Cups... huh, what was that one again...? Ohh, I remember! Oh... oh. It represents experiencing loss and disappointment."

Gundham frowned, grabbing hold of his scarf. "So more death is imminent, then..."

"Or Mr. Hamhands could just have a disappointing experience," Hiyoko argued. "This shit isn't real, weirdo!"

"...I see," Twogami noted, before giving a small scoff. "These cards are so vague and open to interpretation, they could be twisted to mean just about anything. No doubt one could argue that this card represents the recent deaths we've experienced. Hmph, I must say, I'm still not impressed."

"Loss and disappointment, eh? Ah, I know that pain all too well..." Hifumi bemoaned, suddenly popping up beside Hiyoko. "I've lost my chance at securing many a rare figurine or doujinshi in my time. Ah, it's the bane of any true collector! I still regret not buying that Princess Piggles Kotobukiya figurine when I had the chance..."

Hiyoko stumbled away from the overweight boy, flashing a glare at him. "Don't sneak up on me like that, you fucking perv! And why is buying some dumb figurine such a regret?!"

"I wasn't sneaking up on anybody..." Hifumi protested, before the rest of Hiyoko's words caught up to him. "And isn't it obvious?! There are only so many figures made, so if you don't preorder it when you can, it'll be gone in the blink of an eye! And the aftermarket prices can be absolutely savage! It just goes to show how greedy and unreasonable some people can be!"

Hiyoko glared at the boy for another second before scoffing. "Fucking creep," she muttered. She snapped her attention back to the Clairvoyant. "Well, don't you have more cards to talk about?!"

"Yup, let's just move on for now," the Clairvoyant muttered as he looked between Hifumi and Hiyoko for an awkward moment.

After shaking his head, he moved over to the third card in line. "So this one is the present or the near future," Yasuhiro began to explain as he flipped the card over. On it was the image of a man lying face down on the ground, ten swords stabbed into various places along his back. The sky was dark and ominous, but a golden sunrise was visible at the edge of the horizon. The boy paled as he looked at the card for a moment until he looked up at the group. "T-The T-Ten of Swords... Betrayal or crisis..."

"My, it would seem the fates are looking grim for Byakuya," Korekiyo added as he gently tapped against his chin.

"Nyeh...that's a pretty scary prediction..." Himiko agreed.

Twogami's eye twitched ever so slightly at the sight of the next card. All the same, though, he kept up an air of indifference. "A crisis in a killing game we're being forced to participate in...well, it doesn't take a genius to predict that."

"But a betrayal," Sonia muttered, fear overtaking her expression. "What could happen to cause a betrayal?"

"Well, there's one card left. Perhaps it will shed some more light on the situation, or what happens afterward anyway," the Anthropologist mused as he looked at the fourth card.

Yasuhiro gulped as he tentatively raised the final card. "Soooo, this is the future. Could be in the next minute, or much later on..." After taking a deep breath, the card was flipped. A beautiful white tower was shown. However, halfway up the tower, a lightning bolt had struck the building, lighting parts of it on fire, and people were panicking. "The Tower?! Come on, man! Upheaval, chaos, and disaster are coming! Oh god..."

Hiyoko narrowed her eyes at the Clairvoyant. "Are you trying to freak us all out?!"

"I'm with the rude one," Gundham stated. "These cards are unnerving even my Dark Devas!" For emphasis, the four hamsters popped up from their hiding spot in Gundham's scarf, visibly shaking.

"Tch," Twogami scoffed again and shook his head. "Doom and gloom predictions sure are common among charlatans such as you. I suppose now you have some bobble or charm to push onto me that I could use to avert this oh-so-horrid disaster? Or will you start charging for the next reading?"

Yasuhiro started tearing up as he gripped onto the sides of his head. "Charm? What? I don't have anything like that, at least not on me! Besides, how could I even prove they work? I'm stuck here too!" He shouted as he turned to face the Traditional Dancer, "and don't act like this is my fault! It's Byakuya's card reading, I'm just the messenger, seriously!"

"Oh, yeah, I'm sure that's the total truth, you urchin-haired dumbass!" Hiyoko spat. She glared down at the cards before growling. "Fuck this shit! I'm going to go find Mahiru!" The Dancer stormed off before anyone could get another word out.

Sonia glanced down at the cards herself and sighed. "While I don't want to discount your abilities, Yasuhiro, this message is rather grim."

"Yeah...it's also kind of disappointing. I didn't see any magic at all..." Himiko chimed in.

"Indeed, this was a waste of time," Twogami curtly agreed.

"Kehehehe, while it is true that tarot cards could be stacked like any other deck, I'm not so sure our Clairvoyant here did that. His reaction makes it seem like a terrible fate rests before Byakuya. Perhaps you shouldn't ignore this just because it is uncomfortable," Korekiyo explained darkly as he carefully studied the Impostor. "After all, you are already neglecting yourself, aren't you? And we both know I'm not referring to your physique..."

"...I don't know what you're talking about," Twogami deflected, before suddenly getting up. "I think that's enough of all this. I have far better things to do with my time than to waste it on Hiro's soothsaying."

"Uhh... just be careful, dude... we already lost two leaders..." Yasuhiro said as he looked up at the man worriedly.

"He's right! W-We can't really afford to lose any more..." Hifumi fretted.

"Worry not: I will do my utmost to ensure our continued safety. There's no need to worry over his inane ramblings," Twogami said as he rolled his eyes and waved dismissively at Yasuhiro. With that, he walked out of the room with his arms crossed.

* * *

**10:50 A.M. Day Three**

**First Floor**

**Cafeteria**

"Nyahaha!" Angie laughed as she skipped over toward Kiyotaka, a beaming smile on her face. "Taka! Just the man Atua wanted to see! How are you this divine morning?"

"I'm doing alright! Well, alright isn't completely correct, but no choice except to press on," Kiyotaka explained as he set down his silverware. His expression hardened after a moment as he locked eyes with the Artist. "Anyway, you were looking for me? Is something the matter?"

"Well..." Angie hummed to herself, swaying left to right as she stared at him. "Atua thinks it's a matter of grave importance, and I agree! I think we can both agree that things are a little hectic after what happened yesterday...right? Two leaders dead, and both of them were really popular with everyone too...just the thought of it makes Atua weep in sorrow!"

The boy's eyes drifted down briefly in thought. After a moment, he shook his head and looked up again, determined. "I suppose that is true. But I'm sure there's nothing to worry about. The people in their groups will step up and take the reins, I'm sure of it!"

"Hmm, maybe..." she replied doubtfully, her brows furrowed. A moment later she brightened up and cheerily proclaimed, "Atua had another idea though! And I think it's a really good one too! It would be better if we all had a more united front, right? Plus, we could all benefit from listening to Atua's guidance! So we should form a student council!"

Kiyotaka's expression soured a bit as he crossed his arms. "While normally I am all for a student government, a student council in this place would be redundant. The group leaders serve the same function, as they are already elected by their groups, and they had agreed to meet up together to discuss things. It is how Makoto was able to share the information about the door so the rest of us could learn about it. And while you are of course free to follow whatever religious practice you wish, I cannot abide by you forcing everyone to do so."

"Hmm, I see, I see. Buuuutttt...they haven't exactly been all that good at sharing information, you know? I mean, I never heard about the door from Sonia at all! I didn't learn about it until the trial!" Angie declared with a pout. "I don't mean to speak ill of the dead, or doubt the leaders...but, if they had been more open and honest with all of us about that door, maybe Makoto wouldn't have died."

"So that's why Angie thinks we need a student council! Instead of having multiple leaders, we would just have one, and it would be Atua! And who better but Holy Atua to lead us all to salvation! After all, His guidance is never wrong!" she added.

"Now hold on! How dare you say something so rude and factually incorrect and then just move right past it!" Kiyotaka shouted as he shot to his feet, while he slammed his hand down on the table. "We were told that Kaede had told her group about the door! So obviously that wasn't a factor on why she did it!"

The boy's attention was pulled to the side when he heard a condescending chuckle. At a nearby table, Byakuya sat with one leg over the other as he watched the two of them with a smirk. Kiyotaka scowled as he turned towards the blond. "This is not a laughing matter!"

"Oh, I disagree. Watching you two peasants butt heads is quite amusing. And unlike in the trial, my life doesn't depend on you making the right choice," Byakuya explained as he took a sip of coffee from his mug.

Angie briefly looked over towards Byakuya, her eyes narrowing for just a moment before she focused back on Taka. "Sure, that didn't affect what Kaede did, but...if more people had known, maybe things would be different. Maybe someone would have gone to the room before Kaede killed Makoto, and stopped her from doing what she did. We'll never know...besides, are you really all for keeping secrets from each other? Atua thinks that's pretty dangerous to do in a game like this!"

Kiyotaka grit his teeth as he wheeled back around towards the Artist. "I said no such thing! Do not go putting words in my mouth, especially something like that!"

"C-C-Could both of you just sh-shut up?!" Toko snapped. She sat at a table across from Byakuya's, a glare on her face. She pointed a finger at Kiyotaka. "You're b-being too loud!" Her gaze wheeled to Angie. "And she's b-b-being too obnoxious!"

"Shut your mouth," Byakuya replied as he narrowed his eyes at the Writer. "Also, your stench is ruining the taste of my coffee. Are you such a filthy creature that you don't even bathe? Leave."

"Oh, Byakuya, you don't have to be so rude," Angie chided. "Even if Toko hasn't taken a bath, she is still an equal person under Atua's eyes."

"Sh-shut it, J-J-Jesus freak!" Toko glared daggers into the Artist. "M-Master Byakuya told me to l-l-leave, so I...I..." The writer was interrupted by her own sneeze.

The other three students watched as her tongue lolled out and her gaze locked onto all of them. The look in Toko's eyes was, in short, insane.

Kiyotaka felt all his anger drain away as he carefully looked over the girl. "Uhh... Toko, are you doing okay?"

The writer cocked her head to the side before letting out a gut-busting laugh. "Oh God! This is rich! This is amazing! She hasn't fucking told you yet!" She sighed, wiping away a stray tear from her eye. "She is going to flip her shit when she realizes what she did."

"What are you blathering on about now?" Byakuya asked. One of his eyebrows was raised as he set down his mug and leaned forward slightly.

"The name's Syo. I'm cool with any sort of nickname you can think of, but I tend to go by Syo." Syo bowed before laughing. "And I have the honor of living in this sad sack's body and mind!"

Angie gasped, staring at Syo with fear-filled eyes. "Atua is telling me that Toko has been possessed!"

"Huh? Syo... and when you said 'living in'... what do you mean by that?" Kiyotaka hesitantly asked as he took a small step back.

Byakuya stood up and tossed his napkin onto his plate. "It means she will be twice the nuisance she's been already. I'll be taking my leave. My appetite is ruined now."

"Oh, wait for me, hot stuff!" Syo shouted, rushing after the Heir. "Doesn't matter which of us it is, we both have the hots for you!"

Angie and Kiyotaka stared at the departing duo, confused, before Angie broke the silence. "Atua is telling me that they are both frightening in their own ways."

"Yes... well, that was certainly something," Kiyotaka said with a frown. After taking a few moments, he carefully gathered his plate and began to walk towards the kitchen. "I believe that will be enough for me as well. Good day."

Angie shot up out of her seat. "I will join you, Taka. That way I can continue to tell you about my idea!"

A sigh escaped the boy as he felt his temper starting to turn on him again. However, he tried his best to bite his tongue as he made a quick stop to pick up Byakuya's abandoned items too, before moving back towards the kitchen. He did his best to ignore Angie the whole time, lest his last nerve be snapped.

* * *

**11:13 A.M. Day Three**

**First Floor**

**Girls' Dormitories**

Celeste gave Tsumugi a grateful smile as she allowed the Cosplayer into the room. In Tsumugi's hands was a tray that held a cup of royal milk tea and an omelet. "Tsumugi, darling, thank you so much for bringing me breakfast. I know that it's later than normal, but I just had the worst time falling to sleep after last night."

"It's fine! I completely understand, Celeste!" Tsumugi replied, giving her companion a brief smile. She set the tray down onto the writing desk in the gambler's room. After a moment, her smile faltered as she sighed. "I know what you mean. I had a lot of trouble getting to sleep too. What happened yesterday was just awful..."

The Gambler placed her hand on Tsumugi's shoulder, giving it a reassuring squeeze. "While we cannot go around saying it won't happen again, we can do everything in our power to stay safe." She sat down and crossed her legs. She picked up the teacup and took a small sip before smiling. "That is quite good, Tsumugi. Thank you for this."

"You're welcome!" she replied brightly. "I used to work at a ba...um, a cafe, you know. So I kind of know my stuff when it comes to making tea and coffee. I doubt I'm anywhere near Kirumi or even Teruteru's level, of course, but still, I'm glad you like it!"

"You have to give yourself more credit, dear," Celeste argued, taking another sip. She set the teacup back down on the saucer. "If you need to discuss anything, then my ear is open. Otherwise, you may go. I'll return the dishes once I have finished."

"Of course! I'll keep that in mind, Celeste. Guess I'll see you later," Tsumugi replied, waving as she went to leave. She swiftly exited the room, closing the door behind her as she left.

As the Gambler returned to her breakfast, she was interrupted by a soft clap. She looked over to her bed where Kokichi was sitting with his legs crossed, smiling at the girl. "Wow, that's impressive, big sis! You got that girl wrapped around your finger pretty easily, huh?"

Celeste cocked an eyebrow before setting her fork down. "Did your parents never teach you that it's impolite to enter a woman's bedroom without knocking?" She paused for a moment. "Actually, with how monstrous you are, I wouldn't be shocked to learn you were raised by animals."

"Man, that would have been so much fun! But then I'd probably talk all silly like Gonta," Kokichi mused with a smirk.

Celeste turned to face the pint-sized boy. "If you don't mind me cutting to the chase, why are you here?"

"Oh, well, since Junko got something stuck up her crawl, I figured you would be the next best girl to play dress-up with," the boy sarcastically said with a wink.

"Bullshit," Celeste retorted, her calm composure remaining. She reached for her teacup and took a sip. "You might be a nuisance, but you aren't an idiot...Well..." She took another sip as she contemplated her thoughts. "You're not as idiotic as the others. You wouldn't have come here without a reason."

"Y'know, I thought you'd be more fun. I guess you really are a good bluff," Kokichi said with a small pout. "Fine, let's drop the facades then. We both know this game needs to keep moving, and that means more blood needs to be spilled."

Celeste paused for a moment before setting her teacup back down. "Are you trying to convince me to kill someone, or are you suggesting some sort of alliance?" She cracked a smile. "You'll have to be more blunt with me, dear."

Kokichi gave a loud, over the top sigh as he laid down on his back. "Oh my God, trying to do the same plan again would be so lame! If anything, I'm here to ask that you hold off on any killing that you're planning."

A low hum emitted from the Gambler. "What makes you so certain I'm going to kill someone? For all you know, I'm perfectly content to spend the rest of my life in these walls."

"What I know is that someone with your talent wouldn't have gone to sleep on the first night without having at least an idea for a scenario you would follow. We've also seen that the loser teddy bear is more than happy to try and force a head to roll," Kokichi answered, sitting back up in an instant.

"What about you?" Celeste inquired, taking a bite of her omelet. "Call me crazy, but you don't seem like the type to not have some sort of plan at this point, either." She sighed. "And forgive me for being blunt, but what if the bear were to offer me something beyond my wildest dreams as the next motive?"

"Uh, I'm already following my plans to a tee!" the Leader replied with a dismissive wave. "And if you do fall for something like that, then I guess I was overestimating you."

Celeste chuckled. "You're such a gentleman, Kokichi. You'd give Gonta a run for his money." She took another sip of her tea. "In all seriousness, though, I will give your plea some thought. It would be dreadfully boring if I did something right away." She giggled. "And we wouldn't want you to get bored, would we now?"

"We both know it's not me we have to worry about getting bored. The mastermind will only put up with inaction for so long," Kokichi said as he stood up from the bed and moved to the Gambler's table. "Besides, I'm keeping everyone else in the game nice and entertained. That should keep some prying eyes off of anyone wanting to plan some fun of their own, for a little while, at least."

"In that case, I suppose I can do my best to be prepared for whatever is thrown at us," Celeste responded. A small smile flitted across her face. "And if that means providing certain favors, I will do what I can to survive."

"Heh, sounds like fun, but if you really want to survive, you should probably look for someone to help relieve some of the stress. After what happened to Kaede, I don't think anyone's in for an easy time unless they find a release," Kokichi explained innocently with a smirk. "We are a bunch of hormone crazy teenagers, after all."

Celeste chuckled. "Oh, Kokichi, darling, trust me when I say this." She took a long sip of her tea before smiling at the Supreme Leader. "There are many ways to bring people close to you while relieving stress." She removed her metal ring. "And I've already found quite a few targets."

A giggle escaped from Kokichi as he slowly started walking towards the door. "Well, get you some, girl! This could be anyone's last days after all, so may as well go out on top. Now, I'm gonna go before I catch any cooties from being in a girl's room for too long. Maybe find someone else to bother. Buh bye."

* * *

_**46 Students Remain...** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *AN*
> 
> Here we go, the start of the second arc is a go! Hope you guys enjoy and thanks to Parafin for beta-ing the chapter


	10. The New Normal

**11:43 A.M. Day Three**

**First Floor**

**Classroom 1-B**

Junko let out a small sigh as she entered the classroom. The rest of Makoto's… The rest of the group had already gathered in the room. Even Mukuro had gotten there before her. The model made her way over to one of the desks, brushing right past Sayaka. "I'm sorry that I'm late. After breakfast, I tried getting some more sleep and kind of lost track of time."

Aoi gave the blonde a small, somewhat forced smile. "It's okay, Junko." Her smile quickly fell. "After last night, I don't think anyone got much sleep."

"It is quite alright, dear. This kind of situation isn't exactly common for any of us." Sakura reassured her with a nod as she sat beside the Swimmer.

Rantaro sighed as he rested his feet up on a desk. "You can say that again..."

“Yeah, it’s cool. No worries!” Leon added. 

“Right...” Sayaka agreed, briefly glancing toward Junko. 

“Well, now that we’re all here, I think we can get started on this meeting,” Mukuro chimed in. She paused for a moment, sighing as she said, “It is likely too soon to bring this up, but—!”

“Sorry, Mukuro. I hate to interrupt, but...” Sayaka glanced toward Junko again and bit her lip. “I… think I need to clear the air with Junko.”

The model cocked an eyebrow. "What? Is it because of what happened at the end of the trial?"

“Yeah...” Sayaka gave a hesitant nod. “I know you wanted to sacrifice Kokichi, but… I just couldn’t agree to that. I… didn’t think it was right for Kaede to get off the hook. I hope you don’t resent me for that.”

Junko remained silent for a moment, seeming to be in thought before she looked back at Sayaka. "Look, I won't bullshit you. I'm still upset that Kaede had to die while that little shitstain is still walking around planning to do God knows what." 

She grabbed the end of one of her pigtails and started twirling it around her finger. "But I'm not about to get all hostile and shit. I get why you reacted the way you did, and I did vote for Kaede in the end. I didn't like doing it, but I wasn't about to let Kokichi get two other people killed with him."

Sayaka nodded. “Thank you. I was… well, I wasn’t sure if we could still get along after that. But I’m glad you see it that way. I understand where you were coming from, too, and believe me, I don’t like the fact that Kokichi got off scot-free either.”

“We‘ll have to keep an eye on him, that’s for sure,” Mukuro spoke up. “There’s no telling what he’s planning to do next. Frankly, I think he’s as dangerous as Monokuma...”

"That may very well be true but it would be wise to not only focus on him," Sakura explained as she crossed her arms. "Monokuma is still the one in charge of this game after all."

Junko sighed. "I wish I could've kicked that little bastard into the sun."

"Kokichi or Monokuma?" Aoi inquired.

Junko stared the Swimmer dead in the eyes and responded, "Yes." After a couple of seconds, she turned her focus back to her sister. "Mukkie, you were talking about doing something before?"

“Yes. I believe we should discuss choosing a new leader. It is… perhaps too soon to talk about it, but we need it to happen nonetheless,” Mukuro declared. “And… I nominate my sister as our next leader. I believe she is the one best suited for that position.”

Rantaro sat up and leaned forward a bit. "I believe Nekomaru shouted during the trial that we need to keep moving forward, and that means we need to adapt to our situation best we can. The rules say we need a leader anyway, so Jun seems like a fine choice to me. Though if we are making suggestions, I would also put forward Sakura's name."

"Taro, I'm not much of a leader," Junko argued. "At least, not for a situation like this." She motioned over at the muscular girl. "Sakura would make a much better leader."

“I disagree. You aren’t giving yourself enough credit. I mean no offense to Sakura, but I think you’d make for a far better leader. You’re smart, charismatic, and you bring some...unique factors to the table as well,” Mukuro insisted. 

“Hey, I’m fine either way. I mean, I could see Sakura or Junko as our leader...or even Rantaro. I just know I ain’t got what it takes,” Leon freely admitted. 

“For what it’s worth, I agree with Mukuro. I think Junko is our best choice here,” Sayaka declared.

"While I appreciate the nomination I don't believe I'm suited for leading others. Either Junko or Rantaro seems like the best pick for me," Sakura replied with a smile. 

Rantaro smirked as he looked towards the Fashionista. "Well, Junnie, are you sure you don't want the position?"

Junko sighed before cracking a smirk. "Well, if you all insist, I guess I could take over." She let out a small chuckle. "That dickwad Byakuya is probably going to have a hernia when he sees I was made a leader before him."

Aoi snickered. "It would be a funny sight to see."

“It sure would,” Sayaka giggled in agreement. 

“Glad we have that settled then!” Mukuro smiled and looked at her twin. “Congratulations, Leader.“

"Aw, thank you, Mukkie," Junko replied, a teasing tone in her voice. She flashed a bright smile to Rantaro. "And thank you, Taro, for the vote!" With an impish look in her eye, she blew a kiss to the Adventurer, which he caught.

Aoi watched with a feeling she could not describe as Rantaro caught the kiss. She let out a small humph and crossed her arms over her chest. "So, what else do we need to talk about?"

Rantaro smirked as he watched Aoi for a moment before turning back to Junko with a wink. "Just be careful, girl. Monokuma is so serious about having leaders that it's a bit worrisome. Don't be shy about talking with us; we got your back."

Sakura nodded along as the boy spoke, before adding on, "Indeed. We shouldn't just put all our burdens on you. And if we don't have any other business to discuss, perhaps we could just spend the rest of today together as a group."

"That sounds like a fun idea!" Junko side-eyed Aoi before smiling. "What do you think, Hina?"

The Swimmer perked up, a blush forming on her cheeks. "Oh, uh, yeah! Sure! That could be fun!"

“Sounds like a plan!” Leon enthused with a grin. 

“Indeed. I’ll follow your lead here, Junko,” Mukuro stated.

* * *

**12:04 P.M. Day Three**

**First Floor**

**Nurse's Office**

A deep sigh escaped the Ultimate Gangster as he shifted uncomfortably in his bed. Thick gauze was wrapped tightly around the right side of his face, his left arm, most of his torso, and his left leg. Fuyuhiko's only visible eye stared intently at the girl sitting by the side of his bed. "Peko... Would you stop looking at me like that? Just say what you want to say already."

Peko's icy gaze bored holes into the Yakuza. "You could have died. You almost did die! Of all the things you have done before, this..." She took a small breath in an attempt to regain her composure. "Young master, why would you risk your life to save a girl you don't know?"

"I don't fuckin' know... I just did it, okay? She was right next to me and was just standing there," Fuyuhiko muttered as he briefly balled his right hand into a fist. "I moved before I knew what I was doing."

The Swordswoman sighed, relaxing her tense shoulders. "Young master, if you had wanted to save her, you could have commanded me. I would have done so without question." She frowned. "I know that you would like that to not be the case, but it is my duty to protect you."

"There wasn't enough time for me to say something like that..." Fuyuhiko explained as his face soured. "Besides, I also commanded you to stop calling me that when we came to this school, but you still don't follow that..."

"I apologize, young ma-" Peko paused when Fuyuhiko shot her a dark glare. "I apologize, Fuyuhiko. I am still getting used to calling you by your name after so long."

The blond sighed again as his features softened. "Sorry, I just hate this whole 'tool' thing... You're a person too, dammit."

Peko cracked a smile. "Thank you, Fuyuhiko, for thinking that highly of me." The conversation between the two was interrupted by a knock on the door, followed by it being opened.

"Hey, Fuyuhiko!" Ibuki greeted, bounding into the room. "We're so glad you're still alive!"

“Bahaha! You sure must have a strong will to pull through and already be awake! That's the spirit!" Nekomaru shouted as he made his way in. 

Fuyuhiko rolled his remaining eye, but still offered a smirk. "Of course I'm awake with how loud you assholes are!"

"Hey, Hiko! Glad to see you haven't croaked!" Akane greeted as she bustled into the room. 

"Couldn't agree more! It warms the cockles of my heart to see our dear leader doing so well!" Teruteru enthused. Styling back his hair with a comb, he continued on. "Is there anything I can get ya? Are you hungry? Ol' Teruteru here can whip up anything you like, ya dig?"

"Now now, calm down everyone. We can't crowd him!" Taka shouted, even as he moved right over to Fuyuhiko's bed. "We've got to give him some room!"

"We haven't gotten to see him since he got injured! Why wouldn't we be excited?" Mondo countered as he closed the door behind him.

Ibuki smiled brightly. "Besides, Mondo, the big goofball Gonta, Peko, and I all pulled an all-nighter just in case something went tits up in here!"

"Indeed, it was rather hard to get sleep with everything that happened," Peko confessed.

"What? You all stayed up all night? That is unacceptable in a school environment! Still… it was for a good cause, so I'll let it slide this time," Taka murmured as he pursed his lips.

"Just be careful. Sleep is important after all! It's one of the three keys to a good life! Eating well, sleeping well, and shitting well!" Nekomaru called out as he pumped out his fists.

Fuyuhiko groaned as he facepalmed. "Ugh, how can you say such weird crap like that with a straight face?"

"It's not the weirdest thing I've ever heard," Ibuki argued, a smirk on her face. "Hell, it's not the weirdest thing I've said!"

"Coach's advice ain't that bad either. It's just common sense!" Akane chimed in as she grinned. 

"Discussing the toiletry habits of fellow students does not make for a proper school environment!" Taka protested, crossing his arms as he stared sternly at the others. After a moment though he looked back to Fuyuhiko, and his gaze softened. "That aside… how are you feeling, Leader?"

"Like shit, how do you think?" Fuyuhiko shot back before taking a deep breath and relaxing a bit. "The pain has mostly stopped, barely. Then that psycho bear showed me all that happened in the trial as soon as I was awake, so that was fun to see..."

Peko frowned. "Yes, it was… It was terrible to witness."

"But, I think I came up with an idea to raise spirits when we were sitting outside last night!" Ibuki interjected. She threw a triumphant fist in the air. "Mondo, Gonta, and I thought of the idea of having a party to bring some smiles to people's faces!" When Ibuki didn't receive any reactions, she frowned. "Too soon?"

"Kinda. Maybe, once Fuyu is actually able to join us, it'd be a good time," Mondo said as he scratched the back of his head.

"Still, I do like the idea of a party!" Teruteru smiled wide as he rubbed his chin. "I could cook all sorts of amazing dishes for a party! When our dear leader is feeling better, we could have a party to celebrate his recovery, yeah?"

"Hell yeah!" Ibuki cheered. "And entertainment will be provided by yours truly!"

A smile graced Peko's face as a chuckle left her lips. "That will be a sight to behold."

Everyone's attention was caught by the door as it gently swung open. Junko stepped into the room, shocked by the sight of everyone in the room. "Oh, uh… Hello?" She cleared her throat, quick to regain her composure. "I wanted to talk to Fuyuhiko."

"Hmm? Oh, no problem! We were just checking up on the boss man. You want some privacy?" Mondo asked as he turned to look at the girl.

Junko looked around at the whole group before giving a small nod. "If you guys wouldn't mind… yeah."

"I will be remaining here," Peko claimed.

The model rubbed the back of her neck. "Hehe, I guess I can't blame ya for being overprotective. After last night, I would be too."

"Very well. I suppose the rest of us will see you later," Kiyotaka said. "Come along, everybody! Let's give them some privacy!"

That said, Taka walked towards the door and started to usher everyone else out. 

"And don't forget about that party! If you want me to cook any particular dishes, feel free to let me know!" Teruteru added as he left.

"When it's time to start your physical therapy, I'll be glad to lend a hand!" Nekomaru called out as he moved towards the door. 

"Alright, guess we'll catch up with ya later," Mondo said as he raised a hand towards the Yakuza. After a moment he took a deep breath and looked over to the Ultimate Musician. "H-Hey, Ibuki... you gonna need any help picking what songs you'll play?"

The musician smirked. "If you think you'll be able to pick out some bangers, then I guess you can help me out, tough guy." She practically skipped out, giving Mondo a wink as she did. The Biker was right behind her, the slightest hint of a blush on his cheeks.

The tension left with the three remaining people was so thick it could be cut with a knife. Junko drew in a sharp breath before sighing. "Thank you for… everything I guess. Thanks for saving my dumb ass when you didn't have to."

"Tch, well, it's not like anyone else was doing anything about it..." Fuyuhiko replied as he carefully studied the girl.

"You still didn't have to do anything about it," Junko retorted. She let her eyes look around the room to anywhere that wasn't Fuyuhiko's gaze. "You got hurt, and you could've died because of me."

A dry chuckle left the Yakuza as he glanced at the silver-haired girl beside him. "Yeah, I could have... Guess that makes me a dumbass, too. But unlike assholes like my dad, I don't think human lives are something to go to waste. Heh, look where that got me..."

"Fuyuhiko, don't say that," Peko reprimanded. A small smile appeared on her face. "Honestly, seeing you two interact..." She gave Junko a side-eye glance before looking back at the Yakuza. "She reminds me of Natsumi."

"Huh? Natsumi?" Fuyuhiko replied as he studied Junko. "Heh, I guess."

Junko cocked an eyebrow. "Who's Natsumi, and why do you both know her?"

"She is Fuyuhiko's younger sister," Peko explained.

Fuyuhiko shot a smirk at the Fashionista. "Yeah, she's my loud-mouthed, hot-headed bitch of a sister who runs headfirst into trouble."

"Well, don't I feel just flattered?" Junko grumbled as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"Y'know, I never thought of myself as much of a good brother. But hey, if I'm willing to take a bullet for someone kinda like her, I can’t be too bad," Fuyuhiko mused as he started to softly chuckle. It came to a quick stop when a wave of pain surged through his chest, the discomfort seemingly caused by his laughing. "Fuck!"

"Fuyuhiko!" Peko cried. "Are you alright?!"

Junko stared at the two with wide eyes. "Jesus, what's wrong?!"

"I'm fine!" Fuyuhiko muttered through grit teeth. He leaned back against the bed again after a moment and his breathing leveled out again, though he still clutched his chest tightly. "Cool, so laughing still makes that wound hurt. Mikan kept saying how lucky I was that it missed my lung, but still..."

"She also said that it will take some time for you to heal and feel better," Peko reminded him.

Fuyuhiko rolled his remaining eye as he turned back towards Junko. "Right, well... You said your thanks, so go enjoy your life, for whatever that's worth in this stupid fucking game."

Junko rolled her eyes. "Jesus, I was just saying thanks. The next time you put your neck out for someone, I'll let them know they don't need to thank you." She turned on her heel and walked back to the door. Just as she was about to leave, she looked over her shoulder with a smirk on her face. "I might be willing to throw my neck out for you, too, even if you were rude." With that, the Model stepped out of the room, shutting the door behind her.

* * *

**2:16 P.M. Day Three**

**First Floor**

**AV Room**

Tenko arrived at the AV room with a scowl on her face. Upon seeing Mahiru had arrived before her, she fought back a groan and made her way to the front of the room, sitting beside Chihiro. She looked around the room. "Sad to see our leader isn't even here yet."

"Hajime is probably just running a bit late," Chihiro said. "He could also be hanging out with Chiaki."

Sure enough, the door to the AV room opened again to reveal Chiaki and Hajime, the latter holding the door open for the former. The two were clearly in the middle of some sort of discussion as they walked into the room. Tenko kept her narrowed eyes locked onto the two as they moved in further.

"What took you so long, Hajime?!" Tenko snapped.

Chiaki and Hajime jumped, having been startled right out of their conversation. A small smile graced the Gamer's face. "It's my fault, really. I was talking with Hajime about the newest game I was playing before all of this."

"Heh, yeah, time just slipped by. Chiaki really gets passionate when she talks about her games," Hajime explained as he looked around the room, taking note of the dour expression on most of the others’ faces. "Uh, is something wrong? Aside from the obvious stuff from last night, that is."

Ryoma sighed as he chewed on his candy cigarette. "What a shame. The kid doesn't even realize he just walked into a lion's den. Try to go easy on him, yeah?" 

"What does that mea-"

“Hajime!” Mahiru interrupted him, giving him a stern stare as she crossed her arms. Getting straight to the point, she asked, “Is there a reason you didn’t tell us all about the hidden door in the AV room?”

“Yeah, why’d you hold out on us?” Hiyoko added, scowling at him, too. “Or are you suddenly fine with keeping secrets from us?”

Tenko glared daggers into their leader. "I knew that having a degenerate would not be good! All of us were kept in the dark about the door!"

Chihiro shuffled in her seat, a frown appearing on her face. "Well…not all of us..."

"That's right, you learned about it from Junko," Chiaki muttered.

"You still learned about it from someone other than our leader!" Tenko interjected.

Hajime sighed as he took a seat. "I guess I really screwed up on that... I'm sorry. I didn't even think about it after Monokuma dropped the motive on us. It got kind of buried."

"It was pretty rough, and I sure didn't make it any easier for you," Ryoma muttered as he pulled at his hat.

“Well… that’s fair enough, I guess,” Mahiru murmured, though a frown still marred her face. 

“I’m still not satisfied! You should have at least told me about the door! A gorgeous girl genius like myself could easily have built something to bust that sucker open!” Miu protested. 

Hiyoko was having none of that, however. “Shut up, slut. The grownups are talking.”

“Sl-slut?!” Miu yelped, her face growing oddly flushed.

Tenko scoffed. "It's still so typical for a male to be that inconsiderate."

Chiaki frowned. "That's not nice to say. Hajime has been trying his hardest."

“Jeez, Tenko. You were the one who gave Hajime grief for thinking he wouldn’t take the motive seriously at all,” Mahiru groused, rolling her eyes at the other girl. “I guess no matter what he does, he can’t win in your eyes.”

"Either way, she's not exactly wrong. Maybe I wasn't the best choice for leader. I don't even remember what my talent was," the boy said as he fiddled with his tie. "If you guys want to have a re-election, I won’t blame you."

"Tch, that's not the attitude I'd expect from the guy that had Chiaki practically drag my ass to the gym so they could try to convince me not to give up," Ryoma replied as a weak smile tugged at his lips.

A smirk crossed Tenko's face as she continued to glare down the leader. "Of course, how couldn't I have seen it before?"

"What do you mean, Tenko?" Chihiro inquired as her eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

"Hajime clearly is favoring Ryoma!" Tenko accused, pointing right at Hajime. "Ryoma's the only other boy in the group, and Hajime clearly took the time to order Chiaki to check on him!"

"Hajime asked me to, and I decided to get Ryoma," Chiaki argued. "It's not like he forced me to."

“Really, Tenko? Can you not see that Ryoma has been suffering from his past?” Mahiru questioned, shaking her head. With narrowed eyes, she spat out, “It’s not favoritism. It’s called being a kind and compassionate person. But I guess you wouldn’t know anything about that, would you?”

“Oooh!” Hiyoko snickered at that, and an impish grin spread across her lips. “You tell her, Big Sis!”

"No, stop!" Hajime called out as he stood up. "We can't be just arguing back and forth! It just plays into Monokuma's plans. If I need to step down for the good of the group, I'll do it, but we need to find some kind of common ground so we can work together."

"Hajime, you've been doing fine as our leader," Chiaki said reassuringly. Her eyes flickered over to Tenko before focusing back on Hajime. "Despite what you might be hearing, I think you've done well."

“I have to agree. You’ve made some missteps, sure… but I think you’re a good leader. You just have some room to improve, is all!” Mahiru agreed, giving him a small smile. 

“I’m still kind of pissed at you, but it’s not like you’ve killed anybody or anything. So you’re okay… for now,” Miu huffed.

Chihiro gave a small nod. "You've been a good leader, Hajime." 

Tenko remained silent, crossing her arms over her chest.

Hajime shook his head. "Thank you all, but I feel like I have a long way to go. I'll try to be better, I promise.”

* * *

**2:41 P.M. Day Three**

**First Floor**

**Girl's Dormitories**

Tsumugi sighed as she slowly opened the door and carefully walked in. "H-Hey, guys... Sorry it took me so long. Nagito was... ugh... taking his time getting ready..." 

"Heh, I'm very happy to have been invited along! To think you'd all spare a thought for trash like me," Nagito said darkly as he moved past the Cosplayer and made his way to one of the seats in the room.

"It's...fine, Tsumugi. We understand. I, uh, talked with Nagito last night, so I get it," Shuichi replied, looking uneasily at the boy in question. 

"Y-You really shouldn't say things like that, Nagito," Mikan fretted, looking over the boy with worry. "D-Did you get enough sleep last night? You look like you're tired..."

"I think we all are, honestly," Hifumi piped up, giving a nervous little laugh. "I, uh, had trouble with sleep myself."

"Nyeh… Me, too. Even my special sleeping magic didn't help," Himiko added, tugging her hat over her face with a grimace.

Kyoko nodded as she carefully analyzed the others. "Between seeing Makoto's corpse and what happened to Kaede, I can see why you would have that issue."

"Oh?! But it doesn't seem to have affected you, Miss Detective!" Nagito replied as he heavily leaned forward in his seat.

Kyoko calmly studied the boy before tucking a strand of hair behind her ear. "That is correct. I have been training to be a detective for most of my life, and that includes working with homicides."

"Speaking of Kaede, we… need to talk about that," Shuichi spoke up, looking quite uncomfortable at the idea. "I wouldn't bring this up so soon otherwise, but it is part of the rules. Since Kaede is....dead, we need a new leader. And..."

He paused to turn his gaze to Kyoko. "... I think it should be you."

Kyoko narrowed her eyes slightly in response. "Hmm, I see. I don't think I would be the wisest choice. I certainly lack the charisma that Kaede had. I would think you yourself would make more sense in that regard."

"Well, I'm flattered, Kyoko, but I don't think I have what it takes either," Shuichi argued, shaking his head. "I don't think I'd be very good at it, honestly. You might not be as, uh, personable as Kaede… was, but you're strong in your own ways, you know? You're calm, cool-headed, and you're handling this far better than any of us."

"Aw, you both shouldn't be so modest!" Tsumugi mused as she looked between Mikan and Shuichi. "You both are very smart, so I don't doubt for a moment you'd do your best for us. However, I think that Shuichi is right about you, Kyoko. We need you and your cool attitude to get us trough."

"Perhaps, but I am only handling this game so well because I have had more exposure, something I'm sure the rest of you will gain as this game moves on. But I suppose you may have a point," Kyoko admitted as she crossed her legs.

“I get what the others are saying. I mean, I could be a leader if I wanted, but my mana’s too low, so...” Himiko trailed off and gave a small shrug. “Yeah, I think Kyoko’s good for the job.”

“I must agree! Besides, it is only natural for the cool, mysterious detective to take a leadership role!” Hifumi said enthusiastically as he nodded rapidly. “Their deductive reasoning and investigative skills give them a lot of strength for leadership positions! I mean, detectives go on to become police chiefs and politicians all the time, right?”

Nagito burst into a short laughing fit as he fell back in his chair. "How interesting, is a new hope trying to grow in this despair filled game? Or is it something else? What do you say, Kyoko?"

The female detective silently waited a moment as the boy's outburst died down. "I suppose you'll be the one to tell me, Nagito."

Kyoko turned to face her fellow detective again, her face hard to read as she stared at him. "You've made your case, Shuichi, and I'll accept, on the condition that you will act as my assistant."

“Your assistant, huh...? I think I could do that,” Shuichi replied, giving a small smile.

“I g-guess that’s settled...” Mikan breathed a sigh of relief. “I-I think you’ll do great, Kyoko. M-Much better than I could do, that’s for sure.”

Kyoko seemed to ignore the others, as her eyes continued to bore into Shuichi. "Despite the name, this isn't a game, Shuichi. This could be life or death, and as Kokichi made it clear during the trial, we have targets on our backs. Being a leader means I'll stand out even more. Helping me will be no small task. Are you sure you can handle it?"

Nagito's smile grew even wider as his eyes darted between the two. "Ohhh, Kyoko seems to know the stakes... No simple idealism here. How about you, Shuichi? Can you handle it?!" Small swirls seemed to form in Nagito's eyes as he, too, seemed to study the boy.

Shuichi nodded, briefly looking at Nagito before giving Kyoko a firm stare. “Yes, I can handle it. I’m not as good of a detective as you, but… I’m sure I can be your assistant.”

The barest hint of a smile formed on Kyoko's face, though her features quickly turned neutral again as she turned to regard everyone else. "I thank you all for the vote of confidence. I will do my best to take over as the leader."

* * *

**3:14 P.M. Day Three**

**First Floor**

**Dining Hall**

"Hey, tea is served!" Yasuhiro called out as he carefully made his way from the kitchen with a large tray in hand. On it sat a few steaming tea kettles, a collection of teabags, and a few bags of loose tea leaves. He set the tray in the center of the table before taking his own seat. He grabbed one of the loose black teas and looked around with a smirk. "I know the tarot reading was a bit of a wash, but have you guys ever heard of tasseography? It's the practice of reading tea leaves!"

Sonia smiled. "That sounds so interesting, Yasuhiro! Could you tell me more about it?"

"I would not trust this fiend with much, Lady of Darkness," Gundham argued, a frown painted on his face.

"Y-Yeah, Miss Sonia! This guy is a fraud, plain and simple!" Kazuichi agreed with a firm, decisive nod. "Don't let him con you into anything! Next thing you know, he'll be asking you to sell your kidneys or something!"

"I think that's a little harsh..." Keebo hesitantly spoke up. "Though I do have my doubts about Yasuhiro's… talents, as it were."

"Nyahaha! If you really want to predict the future, Atua is the greatest fortune-teller of them all! Only He really knows the future!" Angie chimed in as she giggled.

Byakuya offered a brief chuckle as he carefully studied the flavors in front of him. "I would have imagined that most of you peasants would have been eating up this kind of hogwash mysticism. Looks like the fool will have to really try if he wants to fleece any of you out of any money."

"Ugh, you guys are always raking me over the coals here..." Yasuhiro muttered as he meekly dumped the loose leaves into his empty cup. "Fine, whatever. It's not like I really use this style too much anyway."

Sonia offered the briefest of glares at Byakuya before turning her attention to the rest of her group. "So, since we are all here, maybe we could discuss anything that's on our minds at the moment."

"Oh, oh! Gonta stayed with Peko, Ibuki, and Mondo last night outside the infirmary!" Gonta reported. A frown appeared on his face, but it was quickly replaced by a small, sad smile. "Gonta was having hard time sleeping, so he decided to be a gentleman and protect them."

"Oh, that's sweet of you Gonta!" Angie enthused, reaching over to pat the bug enthusiast on the back. "Atua would approve! Oh, and speaking of Atua, he and I had something to discuss!"

"We're not accepting Atua as our lord and personal savior," Kazuichi snarked in response.

Angie paused, and slowly turned her head to stare at the mechanic. When he finally looked away nervously, she beamed and gave a small laugh. 

"No, no, it's not about that! Well, Atua would be glad if any of you do want to accept Atua into your hearts… but anyway! I was thinking that we might want to rethink how we're organized. You know, split apart into different groups… it seems hard to work together, you know? So Atua was thinking that a student council would be much, much better for all of us!"

Sonia frowned. "Well, Angie, while that is certainly..." The Princess bit her lip, attempting to find the right words. "It is certainly an idea, but Monokuma's rules require we have the teams."

"Yeah, man... It said we'd get punished, and after looking at what happened to Kaede and what almost happened to Junko... I think I'm good..." Yasuhiro added as he cringed at the memory.

"Ah, but that's what Monokuma wants! And what he wants isn't so good for us, yeah? Besides, we can still have teams on paper… but! We should put up more of a united front! Monokuma wants us divided, so we're easier to split apart and conquer one by one. That's why we need a student council! Think of it like a union. We need to completely unite ourselves together if we wanna beat Monokuma! Thus, if we work together and listen to just one leader, like Holy Atua, then we'd be stronger than ever!" Angie happily declared, leaning forward as she beamed at everyone else. 

"...That sounds like a cult with extra steps," Kazuichi muttered under his breath. 

Angie glanced sharply at him in reply, and he yelped, quickly pulling his beanie over his face.

"As much as it pains me, I have to agree with the pink-haired one," Gundham interjected. "What you are describing sounds like a fiendish cult!"

Gonta's brow furrowed, his expression turning confused. "But Gonta thought that cults were bad. Angie is good."

"How amusing. Since you have claimed that you are 'the chosen one' for Atua, that would conveniently put you above everyone else, right?" Byakuya asked as he studied the Artist, a grin appearing as he took a sip of his tea.

“Hmm, I don’t know what you’re talking about. This isn’t a cult at all!” Angie pouted, giving Gundham a wounded look. 

Her gaze traveled back to Byakuya, and just as quickly her pout vanished. Angie tapped her chin thoughtfully, humming as she said, “Well, it’s the truth! I am the Oracle of Atua! Though Atua can speak to anyone if you accept Him into your heart!”

"Angie, while I appreciate your idea, we can't reasonably do it," Sonia argued, her tone stern. "Monokuma made the rules clear. And while I want to stand up to him, we don't have the power to do so!" She took a breath, her shoulders relaxing. She gave the Artist a calm, yet stern look. "I'm sorry, Angie, but I can't endorse your idea."

"Hmmm..." Angie tilted her head, staring inquisitively at Sonia for a long moment. Then, she gave a bright nod and smiled. "Okay! Atua is fine with that. Still, it's something to think about, yeah?"

Keebo, meanwhile, peered into the contents of the teacup curiously. Despite himself, he couldn't help but ask, "So, Yasuhiro...what do the, ah, tea leaves say?"

"Uh well... you need to ask them a question first, but I think I'll leave them out of this one..." the Clairvoyant said as he awkwardly looked between Sonia and Angie.

* * *

**4:45 PM Day Three**

**First Floor**

**Classroom 1-A**

The door to the classroom opened, and Maki and Kaito walked in. Maki took a seat near the back, while Kaito planted himself towards the front. Twogami leaned against the teacher's desk at the front, a contemplative look on his face as the last of the stragglers came in.

"Sorry we're late. I had kind of a hard time tracking down Maki Roll," Kaito explained, rubbing the back of his head sheepishly. 

"That's because I was trying to avoid you," Maki retorted as she crossed her arms. "...And where do you even come up with a ridiculous nickname like that? Honestly..."

"Well, it's not like there are any other thoughts inside Kaito's head anyway!" Kokichi happily exclaimed as he winked at the Astronaut.

Kirumi rolled her eyes, choosing to ignore the Supreme Leader. "So, Byakuya, if you don't mind me asking, what made you call this meeting?"

Twogami paused for a moment, clearing his throat before he replied. "I thought it prudent that we meet up. After the events of yesterday, I felt it would be ideal to decompress and talk about what happened. Our group wasn't directly affected by the deaths, but still… It was a tragedy, plain and simple."

"Our group wasn't affected, but that isn't to say someone in our group wasn't involved," Korekiyo mused. 

A small, overly dramatic gasp escaped Kokichi as he covered his mouth. "Kiyo, how could you betray me like this?!"

"To be fair, dear, I was about to throw you under the bus as well," Celeste argued, a demure expression on her face. "That's not the only topic I wanted to discuss, though."

Kirumi cocked an eyebrow. "And what would that other topic be?"

A smirk appeared on Celeste's face. "If no one minds me asking, how did you all learn of the door?"

"...Kaito and I heard it from you," Maki replied, giving a simple shrug. "And I think you heard it from Fuyuhiko, if I recall."

"I heard Makoto and most of his group chatting about it in Junko's room, but they got upset when I made myself known," Kokichi explained as he kicked his feet in the air.

Korekiyo slowly looked over the imposter before turning to regard Celestia. "I was invited by our fair leader to a meeting of a few individuals and was told about the door there. In this very room, too."

"I l-l-learned about it at the trial," Toko stuttered.

"I did as well," Kirumi confirmed. She crossed her arms over her chest. "What is your point in asking us this, Celeste?"

Celeste smiled. "Why, it helps to prove a point." Celeste stood up and directed her gaze to Twogami. "I believe that Twogami is insufficient as our leader."

Twogami narrowed his eyes at Celeste, and stared hard at her as he worked his jaw. "...Is that so? And what makes you say that? Are you perhaps sore that I did not have complete confidence in you, Celeste?"

"How petty do you think I am?" Celeste retorted. The Gambler appeared almost offended at the suggestion. "I would be raising these concerns if I had been in Korekiyo's position! I merely think that if our leader didn't want to tell us about such an important piece of information, it can mean one of two things."

Toko, who appeared to be listening to Celeste intently, frowned. "Wh-What would that be?"

Celeste gave the Writer a thankful smile. "Either Byakuya doesn't trust us, or he thinks the rest of us are too incompetent to handle such information."

"Well, we saw what happened with Kokichi learning about the door, so it is hard to say that blind trust would have been the best choice," Korekiyo replied as he looked from the Gambler back towards the blond. "However, history shows that hiding things from the masses doesn't do well for building trust once the deception is discovered."

"Come on! You can't be serious! Byakuya is a good guy! I'm sure he had a good reason for not telling us… right?" Kaito questioned, looking towards him for an explanation. His expression faltered, though, upon seeing the hardened look on his face.

Twogami stared impassively at Celeste, shaking his head slowly. "If we are being frank, I believe you to be quite petty, Celeste. Your reputation precedes you, after all… but that doesn't matter right now. I will be honest: I do not trust easily. I am inclined to suspect others, which can make forging bonds… difficult. Thus, I was not entirely sure who to share this information with."

"Wh-Why should we trust y-you?" Toko questioned. She pointed a shaking hand at Twogami. "I didn't w-want you to be our l-leader in the first place, but th-this just shows you aren't a good l-l-leader!"

"Excuse you, only the best leaders know that to get by you sometimes need to bend the truth and keep some idiots in the dark!" Kokichi remarked as he gave Twogami a thumbs up.

A smirk flitted across Celeste's face as she side-eyed Twogami. "Wow, Twogami, you have our resident liar's approval! Isn't that just amazing?"

"...Being a leader means making the hard decisions, and deciding what is best for your group as a whole," Twogami replied at length, glaring at Kokichi for a brief moment before focusing back on Celeste. "Something you clearly do not understand, Celestia Ludenberg. But perhaps I should not be so surprised. A gambler is much more suited to lie and fool their opponent, after all."

"H-Hey now..." Kaito jumped to his feet in Twogami's defense. "Look...I might not agree with what he did, but he had his reasons! And if a leader makes a mistake, it's their job to improve! We can't lose confidence in Byakuya after just a few days!"

Celeste glared. "And now you've devolved to insulting me and my talent. Such a true, moral, upright man!"

"Enough!" Kirumi shouted. Everyone went silent and turned their attention to the highly irritated maid. Her eyes narrowed as she looked back and forth between the Gambler and the leader. 

Kirumi focused on the Gambler first. "Celeste, you are currently lowering yourself to Kokichi's levels with how you're acting right now." Her gaze wheeled to Twogami. "And you could stand to show a bit more courtesy to your group! What if the door wound up being far more important that it turned out to be?!"

The maid drew in a sharp breath, releasing it slowly. After a few more deep breaths, she sighed and bowed her head. "I'm sorry for my outburst."

"No, dear, that was very appropriate," Korekiyo said as he carefully adjusted his mask. "However, I believe that we are at a point where we must make a decision about who will be leading us."

"Well, we stick with Byakuya! That's obvious!" Kaito interjected. "I mean, who else are we gonna turn to? Kokichi?"

"...I don't like what Byakuya did, but I can understand why he did it," Maki replied at length. "So, does anyone want to be the leader over him? I think that's the important question."

Toko looked over at Celeste. "C-C-Celeste could lead us instead."

"Oh, Toko, I'm flattered, but I'm afraid that our current leader would be questioning my leadership at every step of the way," Celeste argued, a frown painted across her face. "As much as I would like to lead, I cannot."

"Besides, it's funnier this way! I might even get to watch piggy here screw up big time!" Kokichi cheered as he pumped a fist in the air.

Kaito glared at Kokichi, though the Supreme Leader hardly seemed to care. Maki, for her part, just shook her head and rolled her eyes.

After a moment of silence, Twogami spoke up once more.

"...Well, it doesn't seem as if anyone else would like to challenge me. In that case...I can only promise that I will strive to do better as your leader, going forward. But at the same time, I will still do what I believe is necessary to ensure our group's continued safety," he said.

"Khehehe, I suppose that is what I would expect. I can't wait to see how that unfolds in the future," Korekiyo said as he carefully studied the imposter.

* * *

_**46 Students Remain...** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter done and as always I want to thank the betas for their help as always!


	11. The Illusion of Peace

**9:32 P.M. Day Three**

**First Floor**

**Girls' Dormitory**

Chihiro fidgeted with the hem of her skirt as she approached Junko's door. She didn't know if she could go through with this. However, not showing up for the requested meeting would look just as suspicious. With a deep breath, Chihiro knocked on the door. "Uh, Junko, it's me, Chihiro!"

After a few seconds, the door flew open. Junko stood in the doorway with a small smile on her face. "Hey, tiny tot, want to come in?" Chihiro gave a small nod as she was allowed inside. To the shock of the Programmer, Rantaro was already in the room, lounging on the couch.

Chihiro looked back at Junko as the model shut the door. "What is Rantaro doing here?"

"Hey Chi, good to see you too," Rantaro chided with a teasing tone and a small wave. He smiled as he made a sweeping gesture towards the sofa and the other chairs around. "We wanted to talk with you, sorry if it seemed kind of out of the blue."

"What are you both wanting to talk about?" Chihiro inquired. Her eyes bounced back and forth between the two as Junko joined Rantaro on the couch. "Have I done something wrong?"

"Not at all, Chi," Junko reassured. "It's just..." She looked over at Rantaro. "Do I phrase this delicately, or should I just rip the bandaid off?"

The Adventurer sighed as he rubbed the back of his head. "That's the problem, isn't it... Chihiro, we wanted to talk to you about... your gender."

Chihiro's eyes grew as wide as dinner plates, and her skin grew horribly pale. "Wh-What..." She took a deep breath. "What are you talking about?"

"Chihiro, you don't have to lie to us," Junko said. "We promise not to judge you."

"What's there to judge?" Tears began to fill Chihiro’s eyes. "I'm a girl. There's nothing to discuss."

"If you don't want to say any more, we'll both be fine with accepting that," Rantaro carefully explained. He moved beside Chihiro and gently put his hand on the Programmer's shoulder. "We just want to give you a chance to help us understand what your situation is, that's all."

Chihiro whimpered, tears spilling over. "I...I'm so tired of hiding."

"You don't have to hide from us," Junko claimed. "Whatever you tell us, we'll keep it a secret. I promise." Chihiro looked up at Rantaro, who gave the Programmer a small nod.

Chihiro drew in a deep breath. "I'm...a boy. I was born a boy, and I've always been a boy. I just..." Chihiro wiped at his eyes as tears continued to spill. "I wish I wasn't so weak!"

Rantaro pulled Chihiro against him into a hug as he looked back to Junko briefly. "...It wasn't your choice to dress like this, was it?"

Chihiro sniffled. "I kept getting bullied for being such a wimpy boy. I needed to do something to make it stop, so...I started dressing like this." A sob escaped his lips. "It was so awful! I had to do something!"

Junko stood up, joining the small hug. "I'm sorry, Chihiro. I really am."

"I just hate that I'm so weak that I have to do this!" 

"That's... It's terrible that you've had to deal with something like that," Rantaro said as he slowly pulled back from the hug.

Junko pulled back before grabbing Chihiro by the shoulders and looking him right in the eyes. "And you have our word that this won't leave the room if you don't want it to."

Chihiro wiped at his eyes, his cheeks stained from his crying. "I want to stop this one day, but right now...I can't." His eyes flickered away from the model's gaze. "Is that okay?"

"Of course, it is!" Junko reassured him.

"We don’t have a problem with it, but there is something else to it," Rantaro started to explain as he sat down on the couch. "We won't share anything, but we don't know if anyone else has figured this out, or if Monokuma will try to use this against you..."

"Kokichi has definitely figured it out," Chihiro muttered.

Junko let out a small growl. "Going to punt that little gremlin into the fucking sun, I swear!"

The green-haired boy sighed again. "He even made a joke out of it... For now, I can't say what he will do with that kind of information, but I'm willing to bet Chi isn't the only one he's figured something out about. All we can do is keep pushing on. And if you ever want to talk about any of this, you can always come to us. Okay, Chi?"

Chihiro sniffled, wiping at his eyes again. "I will."

"We mean it, tiny tot.” Junko’s voice was firm, but not unkind. "You can come to either of us for anything."

* * *

**8:22 A.M. Day Four**

**First Floor**

**Gym**

A thunderous crash filled the room, followed by several more strikes in quick succession. Sakura grit her teeth as one of Nekomaru's kicks crashed against her raised arms. A small smile tugged at her lips as the two made some distance to prepare for the next attack. "Heh, it has been quite awhile since I had this much of a challenge."

"That’s high praise coming from you. I'll do everything in my power as the Ultimate Manager to help you keep pushing forward!" Nekomaru called out as his aura flared out.

“Jeez...” Hina watched the display, wide-eyed at the sheer strength Nekomaru and Sakura were showing off. 

She glanced over to Akane beside her, and couldn’t help but shake her head in amazement. “Those two are something else, aren’t they?”

"It's awesome! Kick her ass, old man!" Akane shouted as the two giants continued trading blows. The Gymnast had a wide smirk as she watched the sparring match with glee. 

Sakura firmly planted her foot and launched a variety of punches, some of them managing to make it past the boy's defense and hitting his torso. Akane's smile turned into a sneer as she saw Nekomaru’s slight retreat. "No, Coach! Come on!!!"

“Come on, Sakura! You got this! Whoop his ass!” Hina couldn’t help but cheer in response, caught up in the excitement. She gave Akane a pointed look while she shouted.

A moment later, the doors to the gym opened up, and Mahiru strode into the room. “Jeez, what’s that racket? What are you guys....” she trailed off, eyes growing wide as she watched Nekomaru and Sakura spar.

Nekomaru glanced to the side briefly, but quickly had to dodge. Clearly, Sakura wasn't planning on stopping just because someone else had come in. He watched the Martial Artist wind up her leg for a roundhouse kick and took that moment to prepare a counter-attack. As soon as the girl's muscular leg shot out, aiming right for his head, he moved in close and landed a clean punch against Sakura's stomach. 

"Hmph. Are you alright, Sakura? Let's take a break before our next bout. You're a remarkable fighter, but you seem to be holding back too much," Nekomaru explained as he rubbed a small circle against his shoulder.

Sakura stumbled back as she tried to catch her breath. After a moment, she offered the boy a bow, which he returned. "I see... Though I must say, you are far too humble about your skills, Nekomaru."

“Yeah, Sakura’s right! You were really giving her a run for her money!” Hina agreed with a nod. “Honestly, you’re way stronger than I thought. I didn’t think there was anyone here who could keep up with Sakura.”

“I’ll say,” Mahiru echoed, shaking her head in mild disbelief. “I guess this is what you guys were up to. Jeez...how’d you two even get this strong?”

"Bahahaha! I don't know how well I'd fare in a serious fight against Sakura, but I always try to make sure I'm at the top of my game, so I can help my athletes reach their own!" the tall boy said as he scratched the back of his head.

Sakura smiled as she turned to look over Mahiru. "My family owns a dojo, so martial arts training has been a part of my life as soon as I could stand. While I don't know the full story behind Nekomaru's journey, what I can say is that I did meet Nekomaru out in the mountains a few years before either of us were invited to the school."

"Wait, you met Coach before all this? Did you two spar like that before?! Wish I could have gotten to do that!" Akane said as she sized up both Nekomaru and Sakura,

Nekomaru continued to stretch out his arms as he looked between the various people crowding around. He smiled widely as he looked back at Sakura. "Heh, even back then, those were quite the matches. Before we start on our next round, do you want me to do 'it' to you?"

"I-It?!" Hina blurted out in sudden alarm, her face flushing a bit at the unexpected innuendo. As she looked at Nekomaru, she suddenly remembered that Sakura mentioned having a boyfriend to Rantaro.

"A-Are you and Sakura... d-dating?"

"Huh? Oh, no... Hina, dear, Nekomaru is not my boyfriend," Sakura started to explain before stopping to look over at the boy. "Not that there's anything wrong with him, of course, but I have been very happy with Kenshiro. He is my true rival."

"Ahh yes, I remember you telling me about him. I believe he is called the 'strongest man on the planet'," Nekomaru added, giving a nod.

"Oh, s-sorry..." Aoi blushed even harder at her misunderstanding.

"I see...and, uh, what exactly is, 'it', Nekomaru?" Mahiru asked, much to Hina's eternal gratitude. The photographer coughed into her hand, saying, "Just calling it, well, 'it', makes it sound much more suggestive than it probably is..."

Sakura couldn't help giving a small chuckle as she gave a small dismissive wave. "Nekomaru just uses that to refer to a special massage he invented."

"Bahaha, I even have the unofficial title of Ultimate Masseur!" Nekomaru added as lightning began to spark off his thumbs. "It's a deep tissue massage I use to supercharge my athletes!"

Akane began to drool as she looked at the boy excitedly. "Oh really?! Have you been holding out on me, old man?!"

"I'm pretty sure he's the same age as you..." Mahiru couldn't help but point out. "I'll admit, though, he sure doesn't look like it..."

"Huh, a deep tissue massage..." Hina tilted her head in consideration. Glancing over to Sakura she asked, "Is it really that good? My brother gives me a massage sometimes, after swim practice, but that's about the only experience I have..."

Sakura nodded as she looked back down to the Swimmer. "Yes, while his name for it sounds a bit suggestive, it is nonetheless very effective. It can completely remove your fatigue and you'll feel like you are back to full strength."

"Woah, no way!" Akane called out as she pumped her fists. "I could fight all day!"

Nekomaru arched his head back in laughter as he studied the girl. "Hah! As always, your spirit is burning bright. However, when I do 'it' to someone, they can only benefit from it so much at a time. It can't be used a lot in one day."

"Not gonna lie, I kinda wanna try it out for myself now..." Hina mused idly. "I'd prefer to do something like that after doing some intense swimming, but...well, there's no pool around, so I guess it would work just as well with regular exercise..."

"We may be trapped in here, but I can still help you with a customized workout schedule. Something to help keep your mind, body, and spirit in top condition!" Nekomaru shouted as he gave the Swimmer a thumbs up.

Sakura smirked as she faced the Manager again. "Indeed, perhaps I will take you up on your offer as well, Nekomaru. I would certainly like to spar a few more rounds if you are able. Having an opponent I can be serious with again is very nice. Not to offend you, Akane; you're making steady growth."

"Just you wait! I'll get Coach here to start doing 'it' to me and I'll be wiping the floor with both of you in no time!" Akane declared as her own aura started to flare up.

"You know, I have to admit… you're actually a pretty dependable guy, Nekomaru," Mahiru spoke up, eyeing the Team Manager with slight approval. "Far more than I initially thought. A lot of the guys here could really benefit from learning a thing or two from you."

"I just want to help everyone I can reach their maximum potential!" Nekomaru replied with a wide smile. "Now let's get some breakfast! Food is still one of the best ways to recharge, after all!"

"Hell yeah! I could go for some meat right now, but afterwards, I better get a turn at fighting one of you!" Akane added.

"Yeah, I could definitely go for something to eat. It's been way too long since I had my last donut!" Hina enthusiastically agreed. 

"I'm not so sure donuts are good for you for breakfast...or at all, really," Mahiru rebutted. 

Hina pouted and crossed her arms. "Donuts are a perfectly valid food for breakfast! And lunch, and dinner, and for snacks! They're just plain delicious, you know?!"

"It's okay, dear. We can ask Teruteru to make you some if he hasn't already," Sakura explained calmly.

"Bahahaha, just be ready to work them off!" Nekomaru teased.

Akane waved him off with a shrug. "Duh, that's the best part of all this! I can eat all the delicious food I want and burn it off by fighting all the strong people!"

* * *

**12:44 PM, Day Four**

**First Floor**

**Dining Hall**

"Lunch is served!" Teruteru happily declared as he finished setting down the last of the dishes on the table. "Bon Appetit! I do hope you enjoy it!"

Miu almost immediately started to dig into her own meal, humming happily as she lapped up the food. "Goddamn, I'm never gonna get tired of this! This food is almost worth having to put up with your sorry ass."

"Well, I am so happy you find it enjoyable," Teruteru said smoothly, as he whipped out his comb to stylize his hair. "It makes my tender heart swoon to see my food enjoyed! Plus, the fact that it's a hot girl enjoying it ain't a bad bonus..."

"Heh," Miu snickered to herself and gave the chef a haughty look. "Well, at least you can recognize a hot, gorgeous genius like me! But flattery can only get you so far. Maybe if you paid me, I might let you jerk off with my panties or something! Hahaha!"

"Do you take cash or credit?" he immediately asked, his hands already pulling out his wallet.

"Eh?!" Miu cringed, a nervous sheen of sweat growing on her forehead at Teruteru's sudden, eager response.

Hiyoko glared daggers at the two. "Both of you are so fucking disgusting! Honestly, I don't know why Hope's Peak would let perverts like you in!"

"That's no way to talk to people," Kaito argued. He glanced over at Miu and Teruteru. "Even if there is some truth to it, we should be trying to get along!"

"That just seems to be the way they express themselves, and it clearly hasn't hindered them or their talent, so I see no reason to shame them for being who they are," Korekiyo calmly explained.

Hajime nodded as he loaded food onto his own plate. "It is really impressive that you keep cooking all this food for us, Teru."

Teruteru perked up at Hajime's words and nodded as a genuine smile came to his face. "Well, cooking is my main passion and joy in my life! I've wanted to be a chef since I was a little boy, helping out my momma in her diner. I learned everything I know from her, and I like to think that she's who helped me become the Ultimate Chef!"

"Ah, s-so you're a momma's boy, huh?" Miu teased, grinning as she managed to recover her confidence. "Bet that gave you a real complex! Well, maybe if you get on your knees and beg for it, I could be your new momma! I bet a pathetic virgin like you would enjoy that! Ahahaha!"

"It may come as a surprise, but I don't have an incest fetish," Teruteru candidly replied with a shrug. "But hey, you do you. I don't judge."

"Huh?!" Miu flushed bright red as the tables turned on her. She cringed again, feeling the dubious looks her classmates were sending her way. "H-Hey, no, that's wrong! I don't have an incest f-fetish! D-Don't put that shit on me!"

"That's where he fucking draws the line?" Hiyoko grumbled. She let out a loud laugh. "Thank God! He finally put you in your fucking place, slut!"

Korekiyo rolled his eyes before focusing on the Chef again, "It is quite impressive that you learned such a wide array of dishes. With so many cultures represented and so many masterfully-crafted dishes, your diner must be quite popular."

"Well...yes and no," Teruteru replied after a moment, giving a hesitant shrug. "Momma's diner has been going through a...rough patch recently. Unfortunately, the diner suffered a lot of damage during an earthquake two years ago. It's been largely rebuilt since, but running a restaurant can be expensive. Between the costs of rebuilding, supplies, overhead, debt, employee wages, and what have you...it's been something of a struggle for us lately. I was hoping that, after graduation, I'd be able to go back and help Momma out, get the restaurant really going again..."

Teruteru sighed, as an unusually forlorn expression appeared on his face. "But who knows if that's gonna happen now?"

Kaito gave the chef a smile. "Hey, keep your chin up, Teruteru! With enough hard work, we'll get out of here! Then, you can help your mom!"

"I actually feel a little sorry for him," Hiyoko muttered.

"It's a noble goal for sure," Hajime said with a nod. 

He looked to his side, where Hiyoko was sitting, and he placed his hand on her shoulder. "Are you okay, Hiyoko? You look a bit, upset."

Hiyoko frowned. "It's just..." She let out a small groan. "It's stupid, and it's nothing for you to worry about."

Hajime frowned. "I may not have been the best leader so far, but you can always come to me for help, alright?"

"Alright, I guess." Hiyoko gave Hajime a side-eye glance before smirking. "Jeez, Hajime, are you a pedo or something?"

Kaito looked at the Dancer with a confused expression. "What do you mean by that, Hiyoko?"

Hiyoko scoffed. "Oh my God, it was just a joke! Hajime's being nice to me. You know?"

"I believe I'm quite lost as well, unless Hajime is much older than I have been led to believe," Korekiyo added as he raised an eyebrow.

Hajime scratched his cheek, looking at a loss for words. "No, I'm still a teenager, so I don't get what you mean, Hiyoko..."

Hiyoko glared at all of them. "Jesus, I didn't know I was..." Hiyoko trailed off as her mind began to wander. Once she realized just what she had said, her eyes widened in realization. Holding back a variety of swear words, Hiyoko frowned. "I...It was a bad joke I made when I was younger, and I guess it just...slipped out."

"It just 'slipped out', huh? I bet you hear that a lot in bed," Miu snickered. She cringed yet again, however, at the dark glower Hiyoko sent her way.

"Just shut the fuck up, you goddamn hooker!" Hiyoko snapped, her glare practically piercing through the Inventor. "I bet you stand on the fucking corner giving out handjobs for five cents, you're so damn cheap!"

"Hiyoko... Please try and calm down. I know Miu can be a bit much, but you shouldn't say things like that," Hajime said as he looked at the Dancer with a furrowed brow.

"Yeah, that was a really harsh thing to say," Kaito argued.

Hiyoko growled. "Then maybe we should get a better grip on her!" Her eyes flickered over to Teruteru. "And him! He and Hifumi are just so creepy!"

"Wh-what did I do...?" Miu whimpered as she cowered back from Hiyoko.

"H-Hey now! I'm not creepy! I-I'm stylish and suave!" Teruteru protested, shrinking back as well.

"Harsh as it may be, at least she is honest about how she feels," Korekiyo mused.

Kaito scratched at the back of his neck. "Still..."

Hiyoko's eyes bounced around from everyone before she let out a groan. "You know what? Fuck this!" The Dancer shot out of her seat and walked off, letting the seat fall. When Kirumi moved to pick the seat up, Hiyoko stopped her with a raise of the hand. She glanced back at Miu before glaring. "Pick that up, cumslut!" With that, Hiyoko stormed out of the dining hall.

"H-Huh?!" Miu flinched at her harsh words. But sure enough, though in somewhat of a daze, she got up from her seat and picked up the chair.

"Miu, you didn't have to do that," Hajime said as he moved beside the girl. He frowned once more as his gaze turned to the dining hall’s exit. "I'm sorry, everyone. Please try to enjoy your meal." With a quick bow, Hajime turned and left the room as well.

* * *

**2:51 P.M. Day Four**

**First Floor**

**Gym**

Peko grunted as she stepped backward. She held her practice blade up as she carefully eyed Mukuro. "Thank you for inviting me. My skills may have started to wane otherwise."

“It was my pleasure. Besides, I’ve been needing a proper sparring partner. The only other person here on my level is Sakura, and she was already busy with Nekomaru,” Mukuro replied, as she hefted her own practice blade. “And I can always use more practice with a sword. Guns and knives are my weapons of choice, but as a soldier, I need to be proficient in as many weapons as possible.”

"Then I shall make sure I put you through your paces," Peko replied with a nod. After waiting a moment, the Swordswoman dashed forward before quickly stepping to the side, and then swung at the girl's legs.

Mukuro moved in the blink of an eye, blocking the strike with ease. She stepped back after that and then rushed at Peko, her practice blade aimed at the swordswoman’s chest.

Instead of trying to step aside or counter, Peko chose to move in closer before Mukuro could swing her weapon. The silver-haired girl quickly jabbed out with the pommel of her sword, striking against the girl's exposed stomach.

Mukuro took the hit with a grunt, slightly winded from the hit against her stomach. She stepped back again, giving Peko a wry smile as she leaned into a more defensive stance. “Not bad. You’re certainly the best swordswoman I’ve ever fought. I suppose it comes with your title.”

"I would hope so," Peko said with a faint smile. "Despite it not being your preferred arm, you are obviously well trained, especially in your movements."

“Thank you. I learned from the very best while I was in Fenrir. I’d like to think that they helped make me the soldier I am today,” she replied. “I was already a good fighter before I joined, due to the...circumstances of my childhood. Fenrir helped to mold me into a true, proper Soldier.”

"Fenrir... I'm afraid I haven't heard of them myself, though I hardly pay attention to things outside of my work," Peko remarked.

"They're a black ops mercenary organization, so it's not surprising you haven't heard of them. They're not exactly public about their operations. Back when I was with them, we had operations all over the globe. Afghanistan, Syria, Ukraine, Russia, Mexico, Venezuela, Hong Kong, Thailand… There were few places where we didn't operate." The nostalgic smile that flashed across Mukuro’s lips was quickly smothered with a shake of her head. "What about you? Where did you train? Was it at a dojo or some such place?"

"Well, I wasn't really trained in a formal dojo or anything like that. The family that adopted me gave me my training," Peko explained as she relaxed her stance. "I did do some... survival training out in the mountains once. It really put my skills to the test, to say the least."

Mukuro nodded, and said, "I see… It couldn't have been easy, I imagine, living with a Yakuza family. The Kuzuryus were the ones who adopted you, weren't they? If not them, then a retainer of the family did. That would explain your connection to Fuyuhiko."

Peko failed to stop the shocked expression that spread across her face. "N-no, that's incorrect. My previous school just happened to be the one he went to..." 

After a few moments, Peko sighed. "I’ve never been much of a liar... I was indeed adopted by the Kuzuryu clan. I presume your sister told you about the talk we shared yesterday?"

"She did," Mukuro confirmed. "Junko noticed how close you seemed with Fuyuhiko, and the fact that you knew his sister. It seemed clear to her, and to me, that you two were closer than just school acquaintances. Your talk of adoption was just the final piece of the puzzle, in a manner of speaking. You and Fuyuhiko were raised together, I take it?"

"Yes," Peko answered shortly as she slid her practice sword back into its holder. "If you wouldn't mind, I’d like to ask the two of you to not share that, if you haven't already..."

"Of course. Junko and I can keep a secret, you can be rest assured of that," the Ultimate Soldier promised. She likewise holstered her wooden blade and idly stretched. "Believe me, I know what it's like, devoting yourself to someone. I feel the same way about Junko. I… For what it's worth, Fuyuhiko has my thanks for saving her. I don't know what I would have done if she'd actually..."

"I would probably have been in the same place had he not pulled through,” Peko muttered as she turned her head to the side.

Mukuro nodded, then cleared her throat abruptly as she changed subjects. "Let's not dwell on matters like that. I'm up for some more sparring if you're game… or we could go do something else, maybe get a late lunch. What do you say?"

"I think I could go for a little while longer. I was only just starting to get warmed up," Peko said with a small smile as she reached for the hilt of her sword again.

* * *

**3:25 P.M. Day Four**

**First Floor**

**Nurse's Office**

Fuyuhiko did his best to sit up in bed as Mikan carefully reapplied his gauze. It was not proving to be an easy task, as a dull pain echoed throughout his body for nearly every moment that he kept himself upright. He slowly turned to look up at Kirumi, who stood at the foot of his bed. "You don't need to babysit me. I don't care what Peko told you."

Kirumi cracked a small smile. "As a maid, it is my job to fulfill people's desires, within reason." She watched as Mikan carefully wrapped the Yakuza's wounds. "Besides, once Mikan is done in here, I will be taking over her nursing duties for a bit."

“You really don’t have to do that...” Mikan murmured. “Th-This is my job, after all. I don’t mind...”

"Mikan, you have been working tirelessly since Monokuma gave us access to this room," Kirumi argued. She crossed her arms over her chest. "I insist."

Mikan squirmed nervously, biting her lip before she finally gave a nod, unable to contest Kirumi’s will. “I...if you really want to, I g-guess it’s fine...”

That said, she turned her focus back to Fuyuhiko and finished reapplying the last of his gauze. “Th-there. How does that feel?”

"Eh, it’s good enough, I guess. Thanks," Fuyuhiko muttered as he slowly lowered himself down onto his back. "I may not like being babysat, but she is right. You need to take a break or something."

Mikan shook her head, stating, "I-I really don't mind! It's my job after all...and it's the only thing I'm really good at..."

"But, if you do want me to take a break..." She bowed her head in defeat. "I guess I can't say no to that..."

"Thank you, Mikan." Kirumi gave the Nurse a kind smile. "You deserve to have a break after all this madness, too."

"Yeah. You're going to get yourself hurt, acting like that," Fuyuhiko added as he studied Mikan.

“Heh,” Mikan blushed at their attention, twiddling her fingers nervously. “D-Don’t worry, I’m used to pain. Besides, that’s much better than being ignored...”

Kirumi's eyes widened in concern. "Mikan, neither of those are healthy."

"Hope's Peak sure does know how to pick some, uh, eccentric people," Fuyuhiko muttered with a brief roll of his eye. He reached out to a glass of water on the side table, only to find out that he had misjudged the distance as he tried and failed to completely close his hand around it. The glass dropped off the edge like a stone and shattered on the ground, while Fuyuhiko snarled and glared at his hand. "Goddammit!"

"I-I'm sorry!" Mikan reflexively cringed. She immediately rushed over, bending down to pick up the shards of broken glass, not even bothering to put on gloves. "I-I can get you another water if you want. Or, um, um, I could take my clothes off if it'd make you feel better!"

"Wha... What the fuck?! Stop!" Fuyuhiko called out as he forced himself to sit up and, after a few failed attempts, grabbed onto the Nurse's wrist. "I'm the one who fucked up. Get ahold of yourself!"

Kirumi stood up from her seat and rushed over to the Nurse. She gently took hold of Mikan's wrists. "Mikan, drop the glass so I may examine your hands." Mikan complied, her body shaking with fear. Kirumi couldn't help but frown at the sight of the Nurse's hands cut up from the shards of glass. "I'm going to have to clean and wrap these. Once I've done that, I'll clean up that glass and get you some more water, Fuyuhiko."

"Huh? Oh, whatever. Who cares about the water right now?" the Gangster shot back as he sighed and carefully laid back again.

"I-I'm sorry..." Mikan whimpered again, tears gathering at the corners of her eyes. "I-I'm always causing trouble for other people...I-I'm really sorry..."

Kirumi helped Mikan onto her feet before guiding the Nurse to a separate bed. "Mikan, what you just said is wrong. You aren't causing trouble for either of us." She stepped away to grab a roll of bandages, a pair of tweezers, and a bottle of iodine. "This is what I meant when I asked you to take a break." Kirumi set down the supplies she held onto a nearby tray. Mikan held out her right hand for the Maid. "It's admirable to work as hard and as selflessly as you do, but there's a limit."

"No kidding. Keep it up and you'll probably end up as my roommate," Fuyuhiko added as he pointed a thumb to one of the empty beds beside his own.

"S-Sorry..." Mikan murmured again. Tears still stung at her eyes, and she shook her head. "I just… feel so useless if I'm not doing something to help..."

"Tch, it sounds like you could stand to be a bit more selfish to me. Do something you want to do, because you want to," the Yakuza said as he gave a shrug.

Kirumi gave a small nod as she continued to clean and bandage Mikan's hands. "I have to agree. There are times when you need to take a break." She gently cupped Mikan's chin and had the Nurse look her in the eyes. "Mikan, it’s amazing if you want to help us, but you shouldn't feel obligated to."

"O-Okay," she replied. Her cheeks flushed a little red at Kirumi's touch. 

* * *

**4:51 P.M. Day Four**

**First Floor**

**Classroom 1-A**

Ibuki let out a big sigh as she leaned back in her seat. She looked across at Mondo. "So, big guy, what ideas do you have for the party? Because I'm thinking we get Teruteru to make the food and we maybe pull Sayaka in for a few songs if she's down."

"Uh, that all sounds good to me. Anytime me and my boys would party we didn't really have to plan nothin'. We would just start partying," Mondo admitted with a shrug. "So I'm kinda out of my element here... Not that I want to bail on this or anything, cuz I said I'd help, so I'm gonna!"

A bright smile flashed across the Musician's face. "I knew I could depend on you, man! This party's going to be the shit with us planning it!"

Mondo couldn't help but blush, but was quick to shake it off. "Hell yeah it is! So are you and Sayaka going to, like, play together? Ain’t your new style super different from hers?"

"Eh, it is, but I can still play some stuff to make things easier for her." Ibuki tilted her head back to look at the ceiling. "Besides, it'll make my new stuff that much more exciting!"

"I'm sure it'll be awesome! Especially if it's as loud as the stuff from your last album! Y'know, something you blast while soaring down the open road! It's the best," Mondo mused before his face turned beet red. "W-When we get outta here, I could take you with me on a ride... if you want."

Before the musician could respond, the door to the room quickly swung open and Byakuya moved into the room. He stopped dead in his tracks upon seeing the other two. "Tch, of course this room wouldn't be empty when I need it."

A moment later, Twogami burst into the room and quickly closed the door behind him with a sigh of relief. Then, only a moment later...

“I see I’m not alone here. How wonderful. Well, I suppose you’ll make better company than that unrepentant stalker,” Twogami mused. “Even my poor impostor here.”

Ibuki snickered. "Oh boy, this is going to be fun." She looked back and forth between the two Byakuyas. "Which one of you is even the real Byakuya?"

"Yeah, it's still real weird that there's two of you. What's up with that?" Mondo asked as he scratched his head.

"You must to be joking. How could anyone be so daft as to think this hideously obese fool is anything but a fake?" Byakuya groaned as he turned to stare spitefully at the other boy. "That aside, why are you even bothering to hide? If that horrendous woman ever finds you, she won’t bother with you,"

“She’s obsessed with Byakuya Togami… ergo, she’s obsessed with me. If anything, I should be questioning you,” Twogami dismissively stated as he crossed his arms. “I’m honestly offended that anyone would think that this twig of a man could ever be Byakuya Togami. He’s more fit to impersonate a scarecrow than someone of my grandeur.”

"Hey, Mondo, ask them something," Ibuki whispered. "I want to see how heated this argument can get!"

"Hmm, okay," Mondo added with a nod as he looked down at the two. "Why should we believe either of you? Maybe you're both lying about being Byakuya."

"Ugh, what would an oaf like you even know?" Byakuya remarked, glaring back up at the Biker.

Mondo just crossed his arms over his chest as he smirked. "Eh, you're probably upset since you can't actually prove you're the real one anyway." 

Byakuya's eyes narrowed for a moment before he gave a small chuckle. "I've already had to prove that I’m a real Togami, but I'm sure this failed body double has no clue what I'm even talking about."

"Of course I do!" Twogami protested. He glared over at his doppelganger and said, "I wasn't handpicked for my role as the true heir and head of the Togami family. I had to fight against my siblings to accomplish that, all one hundred and eight of them! And despite being the lowest rank of them all, a mere bronze, I managed to triumph over them all!"

Ibuki raised an eyebrow. "Call me crazy, but I don't think anyone has enough jizz to make that many kids! Even with donations, that's still too many crotch goblins!"

Mondo leaned his head back with laughter while Byakuya rolled his eyes at the comment. "Heh, even the peasants are calling out our tall tales, because that's all they are," Byakuya said, his smirk growing wider. "I'm almost impressed that you’ve heard of the peculiar inheritance system my family practices. But you've mucked up the details, so they sound simply absurd."

"Oh yeah, then how does it go?" Mondo asked as he studied the skinnier of the two boys.

"To think I would be asked to share this information with commoners. It's simple, really; just ignore what this moron said about ranks and know there were only fifteen of us competing. I was the youngest to ever win the right to be chosen as a Togami. It’s an honor this lout wouldn't understand since he merely decided to take my name with none of the struggle," Byakuya explained, his words dripping with venom towards the other boy.

"Hmph, of course, you'd try to downplay the details of my valiant struggles, make them more digestible for the commoners here," Twogami flippantly said, not even the least bothered by Byakuya's scathing tone. "And you'd be wrong about that. I have faced many struggles in my life, more than you might imagine, during my climb to the top as the head of the Togami family. It’s a role you seem to take for granted as my impostor."

"Fine, live in your delusion for as long as you wish. I'll simply defeat you like I have so many others for the name Togami. Just as I will win this game," Byakuya said as he brushed past the imposter. "I'd rather have to deal with that disgusting girl than hear more of this. Not that you would understand that struggle, since she can actually tell who the real one is. And before you waste another breath on arguing it, I invite you to find her yourself and prove me wrong." 

Mondo watch as the heir left the room, not waiting on a reply. The Biker rubbed his chin as he looked back over at Ibuki. "So... is that the real one? I'm still kinda lost on the whole thing." 

Ibuki shrugged. "I think the one that just left is the real one, given the one-hundred-and-eight kids fact the big one mentioned. Fifteen is a lot, but there's a lady in the US who had eighteen or nineteen kids with the same dude, so it makes a lot more sense!" 

"Honestly, I have better things to do than waste my time here any further," Twogami declared with a shake of his head. He glanced toward Ibuki and Mondo one last time, and then followed his double in leaving the room.

"Man, Hope's Peak really recruited some weird people... Both of ‘em sounded like they were just making up crazy stories," Mondo said with a shrug. "Heh, think any of that junk would make a good song or something?"

"You fucking know it would!" Ibuki cheered. "Plus, it means I get to knock two assholes off their pedestals!" She flashed Mondo a bright smile. "You've got to be some kind of muse for me, Mondo!"

"R-Really?! That's awesome! Glad I could help," Mondo said, turning to hide his blush

* * *

**7:53 P.M. Day Four**

**First Floor**

**AV Room**

"So, Mister Roboto, do you really think you can even do anything here? You seem like a pretty lame bucket of bolts so far. Better start picking up the pace if you want to be useful!" Kokichi said with a smarmy grin. He was currently laying on his stomach on one of the desks in the room, while his head rested in his hands. He carefully studied the Ultimate Robot, who was standing before the secret door.

Keebo glanced at Kokichi in faint annoyance, before focusing his attention back on the secret door. “I would be able to concentrate on this task a lot better if you weren’t constantly interrupting me, Kokichi. And I won’t know for sure if I can do anything here if I don’t try.”

Kokichi gave a mock gasp as he covered his mouth. "I can't believe you'd be so mean, you cold, heartless machine!"

Keebo sighed, shaking his head at the Supreme Leader's antics. At his wit's end, he couldn't help but quip, "Considering what you encouraged Kaede to do, I think you're the more heartless of the two of us..."

"Ooh, good one! I think you put more thought into that one than you have with getting the door open. And you can't even blame that one on me, since we both know I found you standing in that same spot after who knows how long," Kokichi remarked as he shifted around and sat up straighter.

Keebo frowned, an irrational spike of anger surging through his system at Kokichi's cutting words. "Why are you even bothering me? I don't understand why you enjoy tormenting me like this, nor do I appreciate your constant and blatant robophobia!"

"Eh, it's something to do. This game is starting to get boring. That lazy bear better drop a new motive soon, something to get the blood flowing!" Kokichi complained as he threw his hands up into the air.

"Ahahaha! I see someone here understands how this whole thing works!" Nagito announced from the doorway. "Despair and hope are stuck in a stalemate in this game, and hope is already so worn and ragged here..."

"Nagito?" Keebo commented in shock as he turned to study the lucky student carefully, remembering the unhinged state he'd been in at the end of the class trial. "What are you doing here? And...what are you talking about?"

"What am I doing here? Well, I'm lamenting the loss of our hope. We were left at the mercy of despair," Nagito explained as he tightly hugged himself.

Kokichi jumped up from the desk and placed his hands on his hips. "Wow, he's really gone screwy!"

Keebo frowned. "Ah, m-maybe you should go see Mikan?" he suggested at last, somewhat nervously. "You don't, um, seem well, Nagito..."

"Oh hey, maybe he's finally snapped! He might be here to kill us!" Kokichi added with a thumbs up.

"Ahaha, that could be something, since this is the very spot you had our hope cut down! Not many would miss you." Nagito stared down at the smaller boy. "But for now, no, I don't think I need to bother Mikan. Her work is too important for trash like me. The small seed of hope she represents could grow into something wonderful!"

"I-If you're sure..." the Ultimate Robot replied, sounding extremely doubtful. "St-still, I think it'd be better if you...didn't let yourself be antagonized by Kokichi. It seems he has a tendency to bring out the worst in people."

"I sure do! Give me a few more days and I'm sure I'll find just the right buttons to press to see if Keeboy has a kill mode!" the Supreme Leader mused as he pulledl the robot into a tight hug. 

"Hmm, I wonder... How long will the others abide by him? How long before despair catches up to him?" Nagito mused, watching Kokichi with a dark smirk.

"I wonder that, myself," Keebo remarked as he glared at his tormentor, quickly shrugging the boy off of him. "At any rate, I don't think I'm going to make much headway here with Kokichi interfering. I guess I'll see you two later..."  
  
The robot quickly left the room, clear discomfort on his face. Kokichi sighed as he linked his hands behind his head. “So… You think you’re crazy enough to have some real fun?”   
  
Nagito turned to face the other boy as his features hardened. “Maybe I am. What did you have in mind?”

  
  


**11:22 A.M. Day Five**

**First Floor**

**Boy's Dormitories**

A burst of deep laughter escaped the Ultimate Animal Breeder as he stood in the center of Gonta's room. "I am glad you have summoned me here, Lord of the Flies. Let us prepare for the destined meetings of our dark beings!"

Gonta cocked his head to the side and scratched his head. "Gonta is confused what you mean by that. Gonta just wanted to show you his bugs."

A wide smirk spread across Gundham's face as he held up his hamsters. "Ahahaha! The Four Dark Devas and I are glad to meet them. All evil beings are welcome allies to the Overlord of Ice!"

"Well… Gonta still doesn't understand, but he is glad to hear that he can meet your hamsters!" A giant smile broke across Gonta's face as he moved over to the cases filled with bugs. "And Gundham can meet insects!"

"Indeed! I was quite amused to learn that another here could understand the speech of demons!" Gundham called out as he approached the various insect cages before him. "Tell me, which among them are the commanders of this dread army?"

Gonta frowned. "Do you mean which one is Gonta's favorite or which is the strongest?" The Entomologist pointed at the cage containing horned dung beetles. "Because horned dung beetles are the strongest." His hand quickly moved to a larger, more spacious cage containing beautiful blue-winged butterflies. Gonta's smile reemerged. "But Gonta's favorite are Gossamer-winged butterflies!"

"I see... Truly, it emits quite the regal splendor. It is easy to see why it is your preferred general," Gundham said, giving a knowing nod. After a moment, he gestured towards the top of the cage and turned towards the Entomologist. "Would you mind if I attempted to make contact with it? I assure you, I will be vigilant in my dealings with it."

"Of course!" Gonta slowly and gently opened up the cage containing the butterflies. "Alright, Mr. Butterfly, no need to be scared. Gonta's just going to take one of you out for a moment." A butterfly fluttered onto Gonta's finger, earning a small chuckle from the taller boy. "Thank you, Mr. Butterfly! Now, will you let Gundham see you?" Almost as if on command, the butterfly flew off Gonta's finger and landed right on Gundham's shoulder.

A small chuckle escaped Gundam as he eyed the insect. He gently cupped his hand around the butterfly and began to whisper with it. After a few quiet moments, he looked back towards Gonta. "Hmm, 'Mr. Butterfly' speaks quite highly of you. You easily met the expectations I would have set for someone of your caliber."

Gonta's smile only grew with that information. "Gonta's really glad to hear it!" He then let out a small gasp as one of the four Dark Devas poked its head out of Gundham's scarf. "Can Gonta pet your hamster, Gundham?"

"Ah, how bold of you. I have no qualms with this, but in the end, it is not my choice. You must beseech them yourself if you wish to form a contract with them!” Gundham announced. He held out his arm towards Gonta to let the hamsters scurry down and group up in his palm.

Gonta held out his hands, his eyes widening in pure delight as the hamsters all scurried up his arms and nestled themselves in Gonta's hair. "They're so cute! If Gonta did not like bugs, he would own hamsters, too!"

Just then, there was a knock at the door to Gonta's room. A few seconds later, Angie's cheery voice echoed through it, as she said, "Yahello! Can you let us in, Gonta? It's Angie and Himiko!"

"Hi." Himiko's quieter, less enthused voice followed Angie's.

The Entomologist perked up before stepping over to the door. He gently pulled the door open. "Hi, Angie and Himiko. Gonta has Gundham's hamsters in his hair right now, so we need to be quiet."

"Hmph, you do not need to worry about something like that. My Devas are not so easily frightened. However, for the sake of the insects, keep your voice under control, devout one!" Gundham remarked as he crossed his arms.

"Oh ho?" Angie tilted her head, brightening up at the sight of the cute, adorable hamsters in Gonta's arms. 

Even Himiko perked up, reaching over to briefly scratch the chin of one of the hamsters. "They're cute."

"That they are!" Angie eagerly agreed. She turned her eyes back up to Gonta and beamed at him. "Well, Himiko and I were hoping to talk with you, Gonta! You see, I remember how curious you were about Atua...and Atua would like to get to know you better, too!"

"He would?" A bright smile graced Gonta’s face once again. "Gonta would like to talk to Atua and get to know him!"

"Nyahaha! How divine!" Angie excitedly replied. She clasped her hands together and grinned wide at him. "To do that, you'll need to pray very hard to Atua, and put your trust in Him! With time and practice, Atua may even speak to you! But if you can't hear him...well, Angie is happy to talk for Atua!"

Her eyes glanced over to Gundham, and she added, "You're welcome to join us if you want! The more, the merrier, as far as Atua is concerned!"

Gundham gently moved the butterfly onto his finger and carefully deposited it back into its cage. "Hmm... I have no interest in such things. Besides, I will need to prepare the sacrifices to sate the hunger of my demons. Come, my Devas, we will be departing!"

As if on cue, each of the hamsters soared into the air, landed onto the Breeder's shoulders, and retreated under his scarf. He turned and began walking towards the door, but stopped to lock eyes with Gonta. "Forgive my abrupt exit, Lord of Flies. I did enjoy getting to meet your envoys, so we will have to do this again in the near future. Farewell!"

Gonta's smile dropped from his face for a moment, but it came back. Albeit, it was far smaller and seemed almost forced. "Okay, Gundham. Gonta would like to have you over again. He wished you didn't have to go, but it's okay."

“Byeonara, Gundam! We’ll see you later!” Angie declared with a wave. Beside her, Himiko also waved goodbye.

"Do take care, and enjoy communing with your God, for whatever peace of mind that brings you in this prison," Gundham responded. After that, he wasted no more time and quickly left the room, gently shutting the door behind him.

* * *

**1:41 P.M. Day Five**

**First Floor**

**Girls' Dormitories**

"Wow! That's amazing, Chiaki! You’re like a walking game guide. You just know so many hidden gems!" Tsumugi mused as she leaned forward on the Gamer's couch, watching the screen in awe.

Hifumi gave a chuckle as he adjusted his glasses. "Indeed, this is quite the show of skill!"

Sonia stared at the television screen with wide eyes. "I cannot believe that this game is this fun!"

"Well, it's admittedly one of the lesser games in the series in terms of content, but it's still pretty fun," Chiaki confessed, eyes never leaving the screen. She bit her lip, remaining silent for a moment, before perking back up. "I would recommend the third or fourth game in the series if you want some real fun and a good amount of content to go through."

"Well, the female protag is so cute! Her outfit is so cool, too. What I wouldn't give to have access to a sewing machine so I could cosplay her!" Tsumugi explained with a small clap.

The smile on Sonia's face grew. "She looks so beautiful! I've always been rather partial to her best friend!"

Chiaki shrugged. "They're all okay, but I like her." She paused the game to point at a specific character on the screen.

"I don't recognize her," Sonia admitted. "This is the first time I'm seeing her."

"If I remember correctly, Western audiences had some issues with her, so they removed her," Chiaki explained as she resumed playing.

Hifumi rolled his eyes as he gave a haughty sigh. "How dare they?! They robbed all those people of the amazing doujin between her and the new male ally from the second game!"

Chiaki let out a low hum. "As much as I like her, I don't think she's that compatible with him."

"I didn't like him too much, to be honest." Sonia tapped her chin. "He kind of reminds me of Teruteru with how he interacts with people."

Tsumugi shrugged at the Princess before turning back to the screen. "I don't think he's that bad. He does seem pretty endearing."

"Well said! Either way, there are always a myriad of other pairings to choose from if that one isn't your cup of tea. Truly, the fan community will always provide!" Hifumi said proudly as he reached into his bag and pulled out a sketchpad and a pencil.

Sonia gave a small nod, her smile growing. "With the way I saw people online react, I was prepared for the worst!" She clasped her hands together. "But this is truly so much fun!"

"That's the beauty and curse of fandoms," Chiaki murmured. Her brow furrowed as her character finally died. "Dang it!" She let out an annoyed sigh before holding up the remote. "Who wants to go next?"

"Oh, I'll give it a go! I think I get the controls, but forgive me for being a noob," the Cosplayer said as she gingerly grabbed onto the controller.

"Don’t worry about that," Chiaki reassured her. She passed the controller over to Tsumugi before leaning back onto the couch. "If I doze off, it's because I'm tired, not bored."

Sonia smiled at the Gamer before turning her focus back to the screen. "Can I go after you, Tsumugi?"

"Of course! I'm sure you won't be waiting long..." the blue-haired girl added as she started playing. 

Hifumi hummed as he carefully continued his rapid sketching. "I'm sure you will do just fine! Beginner's luck won’t let you down."

* * *

**4:35 P.M. Day Five**

**First Floor**

**Girls' Dormitories**

Celestia cracked a smile as she opened the door. "Ah, Maki, I was not expecting to see you here." She moved the door further open and stepped out of the way. "Please, dear, come on in. I would love to talk to you."

Maki gave a curt nod and strode into Celestia’s room, her arms crossed. She took a seat on the gambler’s bed, and after a moment, spoke up. “I wasn’t expecting to come here, either. But after recent events I… thought it might be for the best.”

Celestia sat down on the couch across from her bed. "Well, while I would normally say I'm flattered, I think it best for me to not jump the gun." The Gambler crossed her legs and delicately folded her hands in her lap. "What made you think it would be good to talk to me?"

Maki gave a slight shrug. “I’m still figuring out who I can trust in this game. You seem to be more open than Byakuya. I figured it couldn’t hurt to hear you out.”

"Of course, dear," Celestia responded. She sighed. "Are there any questions that you have for me, or do you want me to explain my position on something?"

“I suppose I wouldn’t mind hearing you explain something...” Maki replied. “You’ve criticized Byakuya before about his actions. I want to hear how you’d do better than him.”

Celeste gave a small nod. "I would be happy to explain that." A smile flitted across the girl's face. "In short, while I am aware that bluffing is a viable strategy in my area of expertise, there are times when honesty can get you the best results. In a situation such as this, we need to have open communication. Otherwise, nothing will ever get accomplished and seeds of distrust will be sown."

"I see," Maki responded. She nodded to herself, her face masked with a blank expression that was hard to read, even for someone experienced in reading people like Celeste. "That's all well and good. Still, actions speak louder than words. How do I know you'd actually do any of that? Plenty of people say one thing to gain power, but do the complete opposite as soon as they're in control."

Celeste's smile grew. "You can ask Kaito or Keebo - or Tenko, if you have the patience to talk with her - and they can verify that I informed them and others of the door in the AV Room. I did this right after dinner, and I had learned that information only an hour before dinner. In short, I've done it once, and I intend to do it again."

"Perhaps.” Maki remained silent a moment, her lips pursed as she thought things over in her mind. Finally, she asked, "All this talk of being a better leader seems fruitless. You didn't challenge Byakuya for the role when you had the chance. Do you intend to undermine him from the shadows? Or do you have some other plan in mind?"

Celeste hummed. "Such a keen eye for a child caregiver." She watched as Maki's expression seemed to falter just a bit. However, the girl across from her remained stoic nonetheless. "You have to start small. Byakuya clearly believes he's fit to lead. If I had taken over right then and there, he'd undermine my leadership at every turn and nothing could ever be accomplished." 

Celeste grabbed hold of one of her twintails and began to twist it around her finger. "So I will continue to learn information from the leaders whenever I can, and I will tell everyone who I'm aware doesn't know it. We, the people, deserve to know what's happening in this game."

Maki nodded in response, seeming to find no issue with Celeste's plan. She stood up rather abruptly a moment later, her arms relaxing at her sides. "Alright. I have only one more question then. What exactly are you getting out of all of this? Not a lot of people act solely for the benefit of others: a lot of people are selfish and self-interested, at the end of the day. I find it hard to believe you're doing this out of the kindness of your own heart."

"Well, dear, you might be right about that," Celeste responded. She gave a small smile. "To be honest, I don't know yet." When Maki scoffed, Celeste snickered. "Shockingly, it's the truth. I don't know if this is out of self-interest to have people on my side, or if I genuinely want to make certain we are all up to date." She cocked her head to the side. "I hope that answers your question."

Maki raised an eyebrow in reply, and after a moment, she shrugged. "I suppose it does."

That said, she walked over to the door and opened it. Before she stepped out, though, she looked back at the Gambler. "Whatever scheme you're planning… you can count me out. I'm not sticking my neck out for someone like you. You might talk a good game, but I've met people just like you in the past. And I can tell that you're not telling me the whole truth. You might have others who buy that act of yours, but it won't work with me."

Without waiting for an answer, Maki walked out of the room and closed the door behind her.

* * *

**8:12 PM, Day Five**

**First Floor**

**Boys’ Dormitories**

“Glad you could make it, guys! Come on in!” Leon enthusiastically cheered, leaving his door wide open for his guests to file on in. 

“Y-Yeah, it’s not a problem, really. I mean, I’ve never been invited to something like this before, so… I guess I was kind of curious what you had in mind,” Kazuichi stated as he walked in.

Shuichi gave a small nod. "I'm kind of in the same boat, Kazuichi. This could be pretty fun." He sat down on the couch in Leon's room. "What usually happens during these things?"

Yasuhiro threw his arms around the Detective's shoulders and gave a large smile. "Don't sweat every little detail, dudes! We just hang out, do whatever we want!"

"Heh, usually someone would probably tell you to take this game more seriously, but we can take a night off for now," Ryoma said as he pulled out a fresh candy cigarette.

“Yeah, it’s just like what Hiro said! Speaking of which...” Leon closed the door behind him and grinned wide at Yasuhiro. “You got the stuff, man?”

“Stuff? What stuff?” Kazuichi questioned.

"Yeah, dude, I gotcha! Uh, just be cool; I only woke up with so much..." Yasuhiro explained as he reached into his coat pocket and pulled out a plastic bag.

Shuichi's eyes widened at the sight. "You had weed on you when you woke up?!" He snapped his head over to Leon. "We're underage! We can't be smoking this stuff!"

"Chillax, man! No need to be a buzzkill!" Leon protested as he held his hands up. "I'm pretty sure we're also not supposed to be trapped in a murder game either, but hey, shit happens. Besides, it's not as if anyone but Monokuma is watching us… and I don't see any rules stopping us."

"Well… I guess that's true… Still, I know my dad would be pissed if he found out I was smoking weed..." Kazuichi hedged, looking over nervously at the plastic baggie.

"Hmm," Ryoma grunted softly with a small nod. "I guess Leon has a point, this whole scenario is pretty messed up."

"Right? This whole thing is crazy. That's why we're hanging out here tonight! And it's not like I can force anyone to do anything they don't want to do. Leon just wanted some, that’s all," Yasuhiro explained as he sat back against the couch.

"I guess I can understand that," Shuichi muttered. He let out a small sigh. "Sorry for freaking out like that." He let out a small chuckle, though he still looked conflicted. "That was mostly my uncle talking."

"Hey, it's cool man! I understand. Comes with being a detective and shit. No big deal!" Leon assured. That said, he looked back over at Hiro, or more specifically, the bag in his hands. "So… you gonna start passing that around, dude? I'm a bit rusty, but I can go ahead and roll us all a joint each if you guys want."

"Well...I guess it might not hurt to relax a little..." Kazuichi finally said. "Okay, sure. Count me in!"

Shuichi stared at the bag, clearly uncomfortable before finally giving a defeated sigh. "I guess it wouldn't hurt. Especially if we're stuck in a place like this."

"Tch, guess you kids still have a lot to learn. You both crumble to social pressure so easily," Ryoma scolded before cracking a small smile. He pulled out his candy cigarette and looked it over before turning towards the Clairvoyant. "As always though, I'm probably not one to be talking. Oh well, I hope whatever you have is better than what would get brought into my last prison."

"Heh, I'm sure this stuff will be just fine. And hey if you want to take the honors, Leon, go ahead. Just go a bit light for the new guys, y'know?" Yasuhiro said, giving a thumbs up.

Leon nodded and started rolling up the joints when Hiro passed the bag to him. After a bit of work, he had a joint prepared for each of them and proceeded to pass them around until everyone had gotten theirs. 

After that, Leon lit up his own joint, taking an enthusiastic hit before passing the lighter around too. "Man, it’s been too long since I smoked some weed! This stuff ain't half bad, Hiro!"

Shuichi carefully looked down at the table as he slowly reached and took a small puff before immediately coughing. "I am definitely not used to this!"

"Hey, don't stress. That's, like, literally the opposite of this whole thing," Yasuhiro explained as he gave the blue-haired boy a dismissive wave. "Let's just relax for tonight."

"I don't know how well that will go for some of them. Some people only get more paranoid when high," Ryoma said with a shrug.

Kazuichi couldn't help but cough as well as he smoked, clearly not prepared for it either. After a hesitant pause though, he took another puff. "I-It takes some getting used to… but it doesn't feel too bad, I guess."

Leon, meanwhile, shrugged and shook his head. "Nah, I'm sure it'll be fine dude. 'Sides, I've never seen anyone get paranoid on weed in person..."

The Ultimate Mechanic took another puff of his joint, leaning back on the couch as a frown slowly settled on his face. "...I bet that Gundham is up to no good. He's trying to get into Miss Sonia's good gracious for nefarious purposes, I'm sure of it!"

"...Of course, maybe I spoke too soon..." Leon chuckled nervously.

Shuichi chuckled. "He could be messing with you." He took another drag as he leaned back onto the couch. "This actually isn't that bad."

However, the moment of weed-induced tranquility was interrupted by a knock on the door. "Leon! May I come in?" Kiyotaka inquired.

"Oh shit!" Yasuhiro called out as he shot up from his seat. He quickly started reaching over the table, trying his best to gather up everything he could. In his panic, he managed to grab a hold of the lit end of Ryoma's joint, causing him to shout in pain.

"Jeez kid, you are a real idiot, you know that?" Ryoma said with a sigh as he watched the older boy shake his stinging hand.

Leon jumped up from his seat, a panicked look on his face. "Quick, everyone, put your joints away! Hide everything! We can't let Taka of all people find out what we're doing!"

That said, he quickly rushed over to the door. He gave Hiro and the others a few more seconds to put stuff away before he hesitantly opened up the door. "H-Hey, Taka, what's up?"

Kiyotaka cocked an eyebrow before stiffening back up. "I heard from some of the others that you were having some sort of function." The boy's shoulders relaxed, as did the rest of his form. "And...I was wondering if I could maybe join?"

"Uh...y-yeah, sure, no problem," Leon replied. He looked back, making sure there was no incriminating evidence before stepping back to let Taka in. "Come on in, dude!"

The Moral Compass stepped into the room, a bright smile on his face. However, it was quick to fall after getting a good sniff of the room. "Did something burn in this room?" His nose scrunched up after taking another sniff. "It smells rather...odd in here."

"O-Oh that? Yeah, sorry... that was my bad," Yasuhiro slowly explained, clearly struggling to find an excuse. "See, I had this incense that I burned to try to help us relax... but it was really rank smelling..."

Ryoma rolled his eyes as he pulled up a fresh piece of candy. "Genius here even burned himself in the process."

Shuichi gave a small nod. "Yeah, it was… It was bad."

"Oh, well, my apologies on your bad incense," Kiyotaka responded. "I've never been fond of it myself, but some scents are sort of nice."

Leon breathed a sigh of relief, happy to see a crisis averted. Kazuichi, however...

The Mechanic squirmed anxiously, eyes darting over to Kiyotaka in worry. He bit his lip, trying his best to keep calm… until that no longer worked. All of a sudden, he jumped to his feet and rushed to the door. 

"Crap, I can't get caught like this! It's every man for himself!" He practically shouted as he burst out the door and swiftly ran down the hall.

Kiyotaka stared at the door with wide eyes before turning his focus back to the other boys in the room. "That wasn't incense that was being burned, was it?"

"Ehheh... you're not mad are you, Taka? It's n-not like it's against the rules or whatever..." Yasuhiro said as he visibly sunk into his seat. "B-Besides I'm already twenty, so it's fine... right?"

"You're twenty? And still in high school?" Ryoma asked with a raised eyebrow.

"It’s not what you think! I had a really upset, uh, customer, so I had to go into hiding for a few years! That's all!" Yasuhiro admitted fearfully.

Kiyotaka frowned. "It is breaking the rules outside this place, but so is everything else." His shoulders slumped. "I don't know how to feel about it. And if Yasuhiro is twenty, it's not illegal for him to have it, but it's highly illegal for the rest of you to have it!" He let out a small sigh. "I just don't know."

Leon bit his lip, as he seemed to be weighing something in his mind. “Hey man, we gotta do what it takes to relax and unwind, you know? 'Sides, not like we're doing crack or anything like that."

"Y-Yeah! So it's all fine!" Yasuhiro added on as he pointed at Kiyotaka.

"But you were still distributing weed to people underage!" Kiyotaka argued. He let out a frustrated sigh as he forced himself to take deep breaths. "Now I understand why I wasn't invited. I thought it was just an accident, but it was actually purposeful."

Shuichi snapped his focus to Leon. "Did you really not invite Taka on purpose?"

"I mean... Ugh... Fuck man," Leon muttered with a sigh. "Sorry, Taka... I just thought it'd better this way. I figured you'd just get mad and scream at us, and we weren't hurting anyone, so..."

Kiyotaka gave a small nod. "I can leave you all alone so you can get back to your fun."

"Taka, you don't have to leave," Shuichi argued. He sat up. "You don't have to smoke anything. To be honest, I wasn't all that into it, so I can join you."

"I think the mood for that has been pretty ruined here. Maybe we should actually try to hang out like we were supposed to," Ryoma mused as he tugged at his hat.

"That sounds good, I guess. Monokuma probably just wants us to argue and get mad at each other, so let’s just chill out," Yasuhiro added as he leaned back into his chair. 

Leon was quiet for a few moments as he stared at the Moral Compass. "...Yeah, you're welcome to stay."

"In that case, I would be glad to stay and chill." Kiyotaka made his way over to the couch and sat down beside Shuichi. "Is there anything on anyone's minds to talk about in particular?"

* * *

**9:32 P.M. Day Five**

**First Floor**

**Girls' Dormitory**

A bright smile overtook Tenko's face as she looked at the three other girls in her room. "Thank you all for agreeing to come! I thought this would be a fun way for us girls to spend some time together!"

"If that's the c-c-case, why are we the only ones h-here?" Toko questioned.

"To be honest I hadn't planned on coming, I've never done anything like this before. However, Shuichi insisted that it would be 'fun' and that I should give it a try. I'm still on the fence," Kyoko explained as she stiffly sat on the sofa.

Sayaka glanced at Toko and Kyoko, the smile on her face somewhat frayed before she looked back at Toko. “W-Well, I’m glad I came! Thank you for inviting us, Tenko. I really appreciate it!”

Tenko smiled. "It's no problem at all! I figured we could use some time away from those awful boys." Tenko huffed, crossing her arms over her chest. "I still can't believe Mahiru is defending them."

Sayaka’s eye twitched ever so slightly, and she briefly closed her eyes. After giving a sigh she said, “I mean, you’re painting them all as degenerates with a pretty broad stroke...”

"I thought the idea of this was to enjoy each other’s company and to distract us from our problems. Why even bother bringing it up?" Kyoko asked carefully as she narrowed her eyes at the Aikido Master.

Tenko perked up before scratching the back of her neck. "You're right. You're right. We're here to distract ourselves from everything."

"What's s-s-supposed to happen at sleepovers, anyway?" Toko asked. "I've n-never been to one of these."

“Well...” Sayaka tilted her head in thought. “From my own experiences, we could braid each other’s hair, paint our nails, play truth or dare, talk about people we like, share secrets… That sort of stuff.”

Kyoko quietly stared down at her gloves before reaching up to tuck her already braided strand of hair behind her ear. "I suppose we could do some of those things..."

A blush appeared across Toko's cheeks as she smirked. "We c-c-could talk about people we like. I'd just love to have a chance to gush about Master Byakuya!"

"Could we maybe not talk about him?" Tenko requested.

"I am interested in why she is so infatuated with him, despite his attitude and only having met him so recently," the Detective asked as she looked at the Writer.

"He's just so...so..." The Writer's nose wrinkled. "Ah-Achoo!" In a flash, Syo quickly took over, her tongue almost rolling out of her mouth and her eyes taking on a crazed look. "Whoa! What do we got going on here?" 

When the other three girls didn't respond, all in varying phases of shock, Syo sighed, relaxing on her spot on the floor. "Oh, I see. Little Miss Nervous Breakdown hasn't told anyone about me, has she?" Syo gave the three girls a small wave. "Name's Syo."

“...” Sayaka regarded Syo with an uncertain look and hesitantly waved back after a moment. “...Uh, hi, Syo? Um...what’s going on?”

Kyoko's eyes narrowed as she shifted in her seat. "Syo...? No, never mind that. Are you a separate personality from Toko? You certainly seem very different from her."

"You know it, purple hair," Syo responded, eyes focused on Kyoko. They bounced over to Sayaka again. Syo tilted her head to the side as her eyes bounced back and forth. "Hmmm, question for both of you." Her eyes bounced over to Tenko. "You too, toots." A wild smirk broke out across her face. "Do the carpets match the drapes on all of you?!" The other girls reacted in disgust as Syo let out a bout of laughter.

Tenko gave Syo a small glare. "Syo, don't be so vulgar!"

"Why, flowers?" Syo questioned. "You gonna make me? Gonna slit my throat?" Syo let out another peal of laughs.

"Well... you're clearly more assertive compared to Toko. Though it seems like the mood has been ruined," Kyoko noted as she did her best to hide the small blush on her cheeks with her hand.

"That's for sure..." Sayaka murmured with a frown. "And Toko has a split personality? That's...certainly something. It's a pity she isn't more palatable than Toko herself."

Syo frowned. "Well, that's rude to say when I'm around. At least have the decency to talk about me behind my back like other girls!"

"Well, maybe don't be so crass and rude then," Tenko grumbled. "You're just as bad as those degenerates."

Syo gasped, a hint of mirth in her eyes. "Oh no! I'm as bad as a guy! What a horrible shame!" Syo laughed. "Oh, honey, you just need to get a dick in you if you're this tightly wound!" Tenko sputtered and gasped, uncertain of how to react, while Syo sighed. "Except for Byakuya, that blonde treat is all mine!"

"I think I've reached my limit. I'm going to go..." Kyoko explained as she stood up and started to move towards the door.

"Wait, Kyoko, don't go!" Tenko wheeled around to glare daggers into Syo. "If you're another personality in Toko, are you a degenerate? Because you're certainly acting like one!"

Syo rolled her eyes. "Honey, I'm all woman, trust me. It's not my fault that you've got a stick so far up your ass that you make my host look relaxed."

"I...think I'll go ahead and leave too," Sayaka said a moment later, as she got up. She moved to join Kyoko, and gave Tenko a shaky smile. "I hope you have a good night, Tenko..."

Tenko watched as the two girls moved to leave as Syo cackled. "Damn, flowers, you really turned this party to shit!" 

"This is all your fault!" Tenko growled.

The door was quickly thrown open as the other two girls stepped out into the hallway. Kyoko sighed with relief as the door closed again. "I believe that will be enough for me tonight..."

"Heh, I get that. Still, I hope that doesn't color your opinion of all sleepovers, Kyoko. Most of the ones I've been to aren't nearly as bad as that," Sayaka replied, giving her a small smile. "Maybe next time I should just be the one to host one...I'm sure that would go a lot better than this did, especially if Junko and Hina and the others actually come."

"I'm sure more people will be willing to show up, in that case," the Detective muttered. "For now, though, I will do my best to forget about this... very awkward night."

"Yeah...I think I'll try and do the same," Sayaka nodded. "I just hope the boys had a better time than we did..."

Kyoko briefly eyed the door again before turning to walk away. "That doesn't seem like a very high bar to clear."

* * *

**_46 Students remaining..._ **


	12. A Call to Inaction

**8:03 AM, Day Six**

**First Floor**

**Nurse’s Office**

Fuyuhiko sighed as he shifted in his bed. He carefully eyed the other five group leaders as they filtered into the room. "Let's get this over with. I want to get my physical therapy started soon so I can get out of this goddamn bed."

"You may be pushing yourself a little too hard, given how serious your wounds appeared. Though wanting out of a bed you've been stuck in for a few days is quite understandable," Kyoko remarked as she quietly looked around the room. 

"Yeah, yeah, save it. I heard enough of that worrying from Peko and Mikan. Besides, Nekomaru says he's got it handled," the Yakuza muttered in reply.

Sonia gave the smaller boy a reassuring smile. "We're still incredibly glad that you're making a recovery. For a moment, it looked like you were going to die."

"No thanks to my dumb ass decisions," Junko grumbled. She glanced up at Fuyuhiko. "How is physical therapy going, anyway?"

"Can't really stand on my own for very long, but the wounds aren't opening up anymore," the blond said as he gave a half-hearted shrug. "Oh, and getting used to seeing through only one eye is weird. It’s still kinda hard to tell how far away things are."

"Yes, depth perception can be quite tricky to figure out after losing the use of an eye. However, there are a few tips I could give you to adjust faster to your situation," Twogami offered as he crossed his arms. "If you would want such advice, of course."

"Are you speaking from experience?" Hajime asked, glancing over curiously at him.

He paused, remaining silent for a moment before giving an uncaring shrug. "Yes… I had an eye injury when I was younger. Nothing permanent, but I was forced to rely on the use of just one eye for a period of time."

Junko sighed. "So, this is my first time at one of these leader meetings, and I have to ask: What did you guys do last time you had one of these things?"

"Well, we primarily discussed our findings and how things were going amongst our groups," Sonia replied. "It wasn't anything too stressful."

"I see. Is this also the time to handle some of the other responsibilities that come with being a leader?" Kyoko asked as she crossed her arms and looked towards the Princess. "One of my group members wants to be traded into another group."

Sonia's eyes briefly widened before quickly being overtaken by a stoic look. "Someone wants to be traded into my group." When the Detective gave a quick nod, Sonia began to ponder the idea. "Who is it?"

"HImiko said she wanted to be in the same group as Angie. I said I would ask you; however, if you do not want to give up anyone, that is fine. She said it would just help her 'restore her mana better,' whatever that means," Kyoko calmly explained.

"I see," Sonia muttered. "Well, I do have a couple of ideas for who to trade her with, but I'll have to think about it."

Junko leaned over to Fuyuhiko with a smirk on her face. "Bet you ten bucks it's Kazuichi."

"Heh, no way I'm taking that bet. It's an easy win for you," the Yakuza muttered with a chuckle. "He's gonna be crushed."

"Ah, while we're discussing group related issues, I confess that I have something to bring up as well," Twogami spoke up. He frowned, his eyes narrowed as he said, "Tensions are starting to… bubble up inside my group. Not everyone was happy with my decisions revolving around the hidden door. The issue hasn't been helped at all by Celeste, who I suspect is stoking the fires of discontent in an effort to delegitimize my leadership."

"Yeah… Things are, um, a little awkward with my group, too," Hajime confessed with a nervous smile. "I kinda got chewed out over the door, but there's also another issue. Mahiru and Tenko got into a real big fight, and things have gotten a little tense with my group because of that."

"I see. Perhaps we should make an effort to keep them apart. Raised tension is just the thing Monokuma will be looking to exploit." Kyoko tapped her chin in thought.

Fuyuhiko scratched the side of his head as he looked around the other leaders. "Oh yeah, so while I've been stuck in here, I haven't heard about whatever happened with that door."

"It's kind of a dead end right now," Hajime bluntly replied, giving a pained grimace. "Wish I had better news than that. Both Miu and Chihiro took a crack at the door, but they didn't make any serious progress. I don't think we're gonna find out what's behind that door anytime soon."

"That sucks balls," Junko grumbled. She started picking at her nails. "On the upside, at least it's getting Chihiro out of her room and hanging around with people." She snickered. "I'm actually shocked that Miu isn't stoking the fires."

Sonia let out a small chuckle. "For all of Miu's fire, she is more like a chihuahua in reality. All bark and no bite."

"Speaking of chihuahuas," Junko replied, a teasing lilt in her voice as her eyes flickered over to Fuyuhiko. She snickered at the grimace on his face. "Sorry, I'll refrain from the short jokes..." Her eyes flickered away for just a second. "For now." 

Before Fuyuhiko could shout a single curse word at the model, Junko quickly continued her thought. "Anyways! How is it that you've kept your group together? You're the Ultimate Yakuza, but... You make me look nice at times, and I'm a bitch."

"Tch, hell if I know. Those idiots are just as loud as they usually are. They listen, at least, and that's all I really care about," Fuyuhiko replied as he rolled his remaining eye.

"If I had to guess, it would be because you made the sacrifice that you did. It probably won over any of them that were unsure about trusting you," Kyoko said as she carefully studied the Yakuza.

"Yes, that would likely do it. A leader willing to sacrifice themselves for the sake of others is one that would truly inspire confidence and loyalty in others," Twogami agreed with an open smirk. "Perhaps it isn't even surprising coming from you, Fuyuhiko. It is no doubt a romanticized portrayal, but a popular image of a Yakuza boss is one who is willing to fight alongside and die with their men. You seem to be fitting that mold fairly well."

Sonia gave a small nod. "Indeed, I've been taught from a young age to be willing to sacrifice myself for my people, should the time ever come."

"Heh, guess this shows why Makoto was the first pick for leader and not me," Junko remarked. She smiled at the Yakuza. "I already said it, but I'm going to say it again to annoy the shit out of you: thank you for doing that."

"Yeah, whatever. You're welcome," Fuyuhiko said flippantly as he leaned back some in his bed. "Honestly, I figured I was in for a headache when I got saddled with Mondo and Taka, but they don't seem to cross paths much. As long as my group isn't at each other's throats, I won’t complain"

“Consider yourself lucky in that regard,” Twogami wryly remarked. “Regardless, I don’t have much more to discuss on my end. Morale is overall low at the moment… but with recent events in mind, I imagine it’s much the same with everyone else.”

Sonia gave a small nod. "Indeed. Angie has been trying to convince me to make a student council."

"Oh, oh, let me guess!" Junko interjected. "She'll be the one leading it because of her whole Atua thing!"

"That would be correct," Sonia affirmed, a frown forming on her face.

"We will have to put a pin in that, along with a few other things. Be on the lookout for potential issues," Kyoko stated as she tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. "But for now, it seems we can bring this meeting to an end."

* * *

  
  


**9:14 AM, Day Six**

**First Floor**

**Dormitory Hallway**

The Ultimate Swimmer couldn’t help but fidget as she extended her arm toward the door in front of her. Her clenched fist was mere inches from the door, yet she couldn’t seem to close the gap and knock on it.

'Game face, Hina. A deal is a deal. You're just being a good sport. Any good athlete would do the same thing. If he thinks he can just hang it over your head, he's got another thing coming,' she mused to herself.

After that silent pep talk and a deep breath, she gave the door a stern knock and felt her breath catch as the door opened. Rantaro looked down at the Swimmer with a small smile. "Oh, Hina? What brings a cutie like you around my room?"

The girl puffed her cheeks out before folding her arms over her blazer. "Would you cram it with that junk? Look, I'm just keeping up my end of the bargain. Though I hate to lose, you won our little bet. S-So let's just get it over with, ‘kay? I won't have anyone say that I don't keep my word."

"As I recall, I only had to stop if I lost the bet," Rantaro mused as he leaned against his doorframe. "But what's got you so gung-ho about dinner? I would have thought you'd be glad I wasn't collecting on that."

Aoi eyes widened slightly. "It's not like I care or anything. I just wanna be a good sport. I mean, there's no telling what will happen, ya know? If something happens, I wanna know that I stuck to my guns till the end." She mumbled the last part before staring down at her feet. "I'm not really good at this girly junk, but I also thought that this might be the only date I ever get to have. So, um… I figured I'd make the most of it."

"Sweetie, I know you're not very girly; it's why I won when the contest was just being in a dress longer," the Adventurer remarked with a smirk. His smile faded away after a few moments and looked over the girl seriously. "After we found Makoto... and after everything with the trial, I felt like we hadn’t been taking this game seriously enough. I didn't want to force you into anything. But if you really do want to give it a shot, I'd be honored to give you the good first date you deserve."

The Ultimate Swimmer self-consciously rubbed at her forearm with her free hand, and then slowly lifted her gaze to fixate on the boy in front of her. “I-I know what you mean. Even after everything the bear said, I still didn’t really think someone would resort to murder,” she admitted as she shifted her weight slightly. “Do you really mean it, though? You and Junko get along really well. I mean, she’s super pretty, and I don’t want to bother you over some bet if you’re not interested.”

Rantaro chuckled softly as he reached out and carefully brushed a strand of hair behind the girl's ear. "Are you kidding? If I turned you down right now, Junko would kick my ass. She and I are just friends, so don't worry about that. I think she's pulling for this little possible relationship; if anything, she'd probably make the dinner for us if we ask."

Asahina felt her face heat up as the boy’s hand lingered near her face. “R-Really?! I mean, alright, I wouldn’t want to let her down. Also, it might be sort of fun,” she said as her face turned a darker shade of red. “Imsorryforbeingsohardonyou. PleasedontbemadifIscrewthisup,” she said in a hurried manner as she lowered her head slightly and squeezed her eyes shut.

The boy placed a finger under Aoi's chin and gently lifted it up until he was facing her again. "Hey, take a deep breath. This is about having a good time, okay?"

The Swimmer tried to ignore the hammering in her chest. “R-Right! No sense in doing this halfway. Uhhh, could you maybe forget the flowers? If you really wanna score points, just bring a box of donuts,” she said as she playfully stuck out her tongue.

"Maybe I'll talk to Teruteru about a special menu," Rantaro mused as he crossed his arms. He smiled with a glint in his eye. "I get the feeling you'd want this to be casual, unless you'd like us to dress up again."

Aoi nervously rubbed the back of her head. “That didn’t work out so well last time, but on the other hand… I really wanna do this right. I-I don’t own anything fancy, though.”

"Please, dear, you already know who you can ask for that," Rantaro said, giving a small hand wave. "But for now, let's go meet up with the others. I could use some breakfast."

“Right! I’ll see you there. We can talk about our d-d-date later.” She then turned and hurriedly marched down the corridor, almost on the verge of a run.

* * *

  
  


**10:27 AM, Day Six**

**First Floor**

**Gym**

Nekomaru crossed his arms as he stared down at the girls sitting on the gym floor. "I told you this would happen if you kept attacking so recklessly."

“Yeah, yeah, I hear ya,” Akane dismissively replied, wincing as Mikan attended to her wound. “How bad is it, doc?”

The Ultimate Nurse fidgeted slightly as she continued cleaning the gash. "U-Uh, well, I don't think there will be any lasting damage, but you might find it hard to walk for a few days. N-Not that you should listen to someone like me, but perhaps you should take it easy?" she suggested timidly, as if she expected the Gymnast to swallow her whole in retaliation.

"Mikan, you need to have more confidence in yourself. We all trust and depend on your medical knowledge, so don’t be afraid to speak up, alright?" the Manager said encouragingly as he looked down at the girl with a large smile.

“Yeah, you really should be more aggressive and shit! Don’t be afraid to tell someone when they’re a dumbass!” Akane cheerfully added. “And don’t worry, I’ll be fine! I’ll just eat some more food and be back to a hundred percent in no time!”

"M-Me, aggressive and confident? I don't think I could ever be that way. Just thinking about it makes me feel like dying. Ahhh! I really shouldn't say such things. What if I go and die and then let you all down by not being able to help anymore?" she asked with an anxious expression as tears filled the corner of her eyes.

Nekomaru sighed as he ran a hand through his hair. "You must have really been through the wringer to end up like this. Maybe we can help you build some confidence in yourself," he muttered to himself.

The large boy then refocused on the Gymnast. "And Akane, you need to stop being so overconfident. If you had been more aware of your surroundings, you wouldn't have tripped."

“Yeah, yeah, I hear ya. It’s really not such a big deal, though. I mean, I've experienced way worse than a minor cut like this. I saw people die all the time growing up, so if this ain’t gonna put me in the ground or starve me, it ain’t a problem!” Akane nonchalantly replied.

"It isn't a problem? Even if we weren't in a situation like this killing game, that is a terrible mindset! You should have learned by now that you can't go wild on a whim just because it won’t kill you," Nekomaru said with a scowl. His aura started to flicker around him.

Mikan nervously glanced between the two as she chewed on her bottom lip. "I-I bet Akane will be more careful. Yasuhiro said that people who fight all the time usually care about each other. I-I think he was talking about him and his mother, but considering how much you both fight...you both must really care about each other, right?"

“Of course! Coach is a great guy, way better than the guys who actually tried to coach me in gymnastics… Most of them just wanted to touch my body all the time. It was always so boring,” Akane replied with a smile. “Coach is the only guy I’ve met who actually fights me, and wants me to be better! So of course I care about him!”

Nekomaru nodded as his smile returned. "Of course! As a manager, I want all my athletes to reach their full potential. In fact, everyone here deserves whatever help I can offer them. I love what I do, and a coach who is only in this for selfish reasons gets no respect from me!"

The Nurse offered a shy smile in response. "T-That's wonderful to hear. It must be nice to have that kind of support. You really are a great coach. And, umm, try to be more careful, Akane? And don't be a, um..." she trailed off a moment before pressing her index fingers together as she squeaked a few more words. "Don't be a… dumbass."

“Ha!” Akane slapped her knee as she cackled in delight. “That’s the spirit, Mikan! And don’t worry, I’ll take better care of myself. You can count on me!”

"Bahaha! See, Mikan? You can be assertive!" Nekomaru said with a smirk.

* * *

  
  


**12:02 PM, Day 6**

**First Floor**

**Laundry Room**

Miu hummed to herself absently as she fiddled with her Monopad. Watching the machine in front of her dry and toss her clothes was a boring and mind-numbing process, made all the more aggravating by the lack of easy entertainment to distract herself with. God, she’d kill to have some music to listen to right now! 

“...This thing fuckin’ blows,” Miu murmured to herself with a scowl, as she stared down at her pad. “No music, no podcasts, no games... I wish I could jailbreak this thing.”

"Maybe I could help," Chihiro offered. Miu let out a squeal and jumped into the air. She spun around to see the Programmer standing in the doorway of the laundry room. The petite girl frowned. "I'm sorry! Did I scare you?"

“N-No!” Miu immediately denied, as her cheeks heated up. She took a moment to compose herself and quickly tried to change the subject. “S-So, are you here to do laundry? And...wait, how exactly could you help with my pad?”

Chihiro gave a small nod, holding up the small bundle of clothes in her arms. "Well, I could try and jailbreak it as you said. It would be a bit difficult to do, maybe impossible depending on what the person behind all of this has done to it, but it's worth a shot."

Miu stared at Chihiro for a moment, eyes narrowed in suspicion before she gave a slight shrug. “Eh, go for it. Honestly, I just wanna connect this bad boy to the Web so I can look up porn. My whole collection was back on my laptop, but fuck knows where that is. Wasn’t with my stuff in my room.”

"Call it a hunch, but I don't think the Mastermind would let us have access to the internet... or that," Chihiro muttered, a bright blush appearing across her face.

“Eh, probably,” Miu agreed. She couldn’t help but notice Chihiro’s resulting blush, and snickered a little. “I don’t know what you expected. We both know very well that the Internet is for porn! Heh, I bet you probably have a big porn collection, yourself. It’s always the shy types who are the massive perverts!”

Chihiro's blush grew. "No! I don't watch that stuff! It's… It's gross!"

“Yeah, yeah...” Miu snickered again, a teasing smile on her face as Chihiro denied her accusation. She felt the urge to continue teasing the tiny programmer, but she just barely managed to restrain herself. 

“Anyway, don’t get your panties in a wad. Go ahead and get started on your laundry if you want; I’ve got a bit to go before my clothes are dry,” she said.

Chihiro gave a small nod and moved over to the washing machine. As she put her clothes into the machine, she glanced back at the Inventor. "So, what have you been up to today?"

“Not much. I did some maintenance work on Keebo, talked shop with Kazuichi, masturbated for an hour, sketched out some future invention ideas...” Miu blithely replied with a shrug. “And then I decided to do some laundry. Pretty boring day so far.”

Choosing to ignore a certain part of Miu's day, Chihiro let out a hum. "Well, in this place, a boring day is better than… the other option."

“Yeah, I guess that’s true,” Miu reluctantly agreed. “How about you? Whatcha been up to?”

Chihiro shrugged, pressing the button to turn on the machine. "Well, I woke up and ate some breakfast. After that, I talked with Junko and Rantaro about some things, and now I'm here."

“Is that so?” Miu questioned. After a moment, a mischievous grin flashed across her face and she said, “You sure seem relaxed and happy… Oooh, did someone finally have their cherry popped?”

Chihiro's cheeks turned red once again. "No! It's not like that! We just talked; nothing else!"

“You sure about that? I mean, Rantaro is pretty hot… He seems like the kind of guy who’d be drowning in pussy. And Junko’s tits are almost as big as mine! Heh, gotta say, I’m surprised you’d have a threesome, of all things, as your first time,” Miu teased, cackling in delight at her perverted joke.

"It really isn't like that!" Chihiro argued, tears swelling up in her eyes from the embarrassment. "Junko and Rantaro are just my friends!"

"H-Hey now! Don't cry!" She panicked, caught off guard by just how emotional the Programmer could be. She cringed, and said, "S-Sorry, I-I was just teasing you! Jeez, y-you don't have to get so worked up over it..."

Chihiro sniffled. "I'm sorry. I… I know it was teasing, but .I'm working on getting stronger." The Programmer wiped at her eyes. "I know I shouldn't be so upset over a joke like that, I do."

"Y-You really are too sensitive for your own good..." Miu huffed, before giving a small sigh. 

She looked back at Chihiro, biting her lip again before adding, "Besides...you're plenty strong already, in your own way. I mean...shit, you know more about programming than I ever will. You really don't have to be strong like Sakura or Tenko. Hell, you're way better than those brainless apes!"

"It would still be nice to not tear up when a joke makes me upset," Chihiro argued. "But, thank you, Miu."

"N-No problem, short-stack," Miu deflected, though she blushed all the same. 

At that moment, the dryer gave a soft 'ding' and finally finished. Miu glanced back at it, before opening it up and pulling out her clothes. As Chihiro soon found out, the entire load was just Miu's lacy - and rather risque - bras and panties.

* * *

**1:02 PM, Day Six**

**First Floor**

**Boys’ Dormitories**

Shuichi had been enjoying the peace and solitude of that afternoon in his room until a loud and insistent knocking rang out through his door. When he opened it up, he found Kazuichi standing there on the verge of tears. 

“Is it true?” he asked. “Miss Sonia really wants to trade me out for Himiko?”

Shuichi bit his lip, uncertain of how to respond. His mind raced back to his group’s last meeting, when HImiko, unlike her usual calm and bored self, was practically begging Kyoko to trade her out. After staring at the Mechanic for a solid few seconds, Shuichi took a deep breath. "W-Well… It’s just that Himiko has gotten close to Angie and wants to spend more time with her." The detective stumbled back as the pink-haired man started to cry. "Uh… Kazuichi, are you alright?"

"N-No, of course not!" Kazuichi cried in response. He sniffled, wiping away at the tears leaking from his eyes. "I-I didn't think… Wh-why would Miss Sonia just trade me away like that?! She's so kind, gracious, and smart...but she just...threw me away!"

"It's not that she threw you away," Shuichi argued. "She just… She had to choose someone to trade to let Himiko into her group." The Detective thought through every possible excuse he could before landing on something. "It means that you were probably the first person on her mind!"

"R-Really...?" Kazuichi paused, staring at Shuichi with an almost hopeful expression. "You think so?"

Feeling a twinge of guilt for lying to the Mechanic, Shuichi nodded and smiled. "Yeah! It's not like Sonia would trade you because she doesn't like you. Hell, maybe she wants to get to know you outside of group time, so she's putting you in our group."

"I...I guess that makes sense..." Kazuichi replied, as his tears started to fade away. He slouched a moment later, however, still looking fairly glum. "Still… This really sucks, man. I'll get to see her every day, I guess, but it felt like it was something special to be in her group."

"Well, at least you'll get the chance to get to know all of us in your new group," Shuichi said, reassuringly. "In fact, I'm free to talk if you want."

"I'd like that, actually. I've never really had many friends before..." Kazuichi admitted, brightening up at the Detective's words. "Yeah, if you're free, then...I wouldn't mind hanging out at all!"

* * *

**2:19 PM, Day 6**

**First Floor**

**Boys' Dormitories**

A bright smile appeared across Gundham's face as he opened the door to see Peko standing in the doorway. "Ah, sharp-eyed one, please come in!" He took a step back to allow the swordswoman to enter his room. "Ryoma has already arrived to peruse the nefarious creatures that are amongst my collection."

The Tennis Player offered the girl a nod as he sat on the couch. "Heh, I suppose it isn’t exactly wrong to call some of the cats I’ve come across 'nefarious creatures,’" he joked with a low chuckle.

Peko nodded, and stepped into the room. She glanced toward Gundham, blushing slightly as she cleared her throat. “Ah, yes, that’s… part of why I’m here. Since Fuyuhiko is doing physical therapy with Mikan, I had some free time. I was wondering if I could… see your pet hamsters.”

"Ah, yes! The Four Dark Devas of Destruction!" The four hamsters scuttled out of their hiding spot in Gundham's scarf and looked at Peko. "Which one of my Dark Devas will suit your needs?"

“A-Any of them, really...” Peko stuttered, looking uncharacteristically nervous. She bit her lip, cautiously reaching out with a hand toward the Devas. “I’ve always had a fondness for animals, but they haven’t been fond of me. I-It probably has to do with my intimidating aura...”

Ryoma carefully fiddled with his candy as he looked up to the other two. "That sounds pretty common. Small animals can be scared off pretty easily."

Gundham gave a small nod, gently lifting Cham-P off of his shoulder and setting him down in Peko's hand. "Thankfully, my Dark Devas are quite used to dealing with intimidating auras, so they should fare well with you, sharp-eyed one."

Peko’s blush increased in intensity, and an anxious smile spread across her lips, but her eyes sparkled with joy as she gently used her free hand to start stroking Cham-P’s back. “Th-this is the first time I’ve actually been able to pet an animal… They’ve usually run away from me by now.”

"As I said, my Dark Devas are trained to do well with all auras," Gundham claimed. A cocky smile appeared on his face. "If they are to stand beside the Lord Gundham Tanaka, they must know how to handle even the darkest of people!"

"I suppose that makes sense, in its own way," Ryoma added as he hopped off the bed and approached the two. One of the hamsters took its turn to jump off Gundham, and landed on the shorter boy's head. The tennis player scooped up the hamster and looked it over. "Heh, I don't know how intimidating my aura is, but I'm surprised you'd still want to come close to me," he murmured as he gently pet the small critter.

Gundham's smile softened at the sight. "It would seem San-D trusts you. Tell me, do you have a companion for yourself, Ryoma?"

"I don't think I can really claim him as mine..." Ryoma admitted as he continued to pet the orange hamster. "Before I went to jail, I used to have a pretty friendly cat - a Russian Blue named Kenta - that I gave to one of my old friends. After I lost contact with them, I don't know what happened to him."

"I heard about that from some of the others, though the particulars escape me," Peko confessed, glancing toward Ryoma. At the same time, she continued to pet and stroke the hamster sitting in her hand.

"Well, it's hardly a secret. I ended up taking out a small yakuza clan for the sake of revenge. Honestly, even if I don't have the drive to kill again, I'm surprised I'm not rotting away in death row right now." Ryoma raised his hands towards the Breeder.. "Here. I doubt you'd want someone with so much blood on his hands playing with one of your pets."

"If San-D trusts you enough to join you without a second guess, then so do I," Gundham argued. "My Dark Devas are smart, and they don't trust easily."

Peko raised an eyebrow, her eyes narrowing slightly at Ryoma. She nodded after a moment, though. "I doubt you are the only one here with blood on your hands. You shouldn't be so hard on yourself."

Ryoma shrugged as he pulled his arms back in. "That may be true, but it doesn't feel right to claim that everything is fine. I may have told myself that what I did was justified, that it was right, but I still ended a lot of lives. I did it all just to avenge three deaths."

Gundham silently urged the remaining Devas on his shoulders to join Ryoma, and they quickly complied with graceful leaps onto Ryoma’s shoulders. "The Dark Devas don't want you to be upset, it would seem."

Peko chuckled to herself. “I suggest you just let yourself enjoy this for right now, Ryoma. In a situation like this, we have to enjoy the little things.”

"Hehe, I may as well," the short boy mused. He looked up to the Swordswoman curiously. "So, how is it getting to finally pet an animal?"

“It’s very… liberating, in a way,” she confessed, looking down at Cham-P with clear adoration. “I can’t help but wonder if I’m dreaming. This has been a fantasy of mine for years. I’ve never had the chance to own a pet before.”

Gundham stared at the swordswoman with a bewildered expression, his facade slipping when he shouted, "You haven't had a pet?!" A wild blush appeared on his cheeks, and he pulled his scarf up to cover his face. "I-I mean, how could you not have a familiar to stand by your side? My door is open for whenever you need to connect with one of my four Dark Devas."

“Ah… You have my thanks, Gundham,” Peko replied, smiling genuinely at him. “I think I’ll take you up on that offer, when I’m next free.”

"It is pretty nice..." Ryoma said softly. A weak smile pulled at his lips as he tried his best to pet the hamsters running up and down his arms.

* * *

**_“Ahem! Good afternoon, everyone. Long time, no talk! I think it’s just about time we had another motive, so come to the gym ASAP! That also means you, Cyclops!”_ **

* * *

**3:06 PM, Day Six**

**First Floor**

**Gym**

Fuyuhiko slowly made his way into the gym, flanked by a crutch on one side and by Peko on the other. The rest of the students in the gym were quiet for a moment as the two made their way over, silent enough to hear the curses being muttered by the Yakuza as he hobbled forward.

Mondo scratched the side of his head as he looked around the room. "This is everyone, right?"

A sad smile spread across Sayaka's face. "Everyone that's left, at least."

"Fear not! I, for one, do not intend to let any more bloodshed happen on my watch!" Kiyotaka thumped his chest with his fist to emphasize the point.

Gonta smiled. "Gonta wants to help, so that no one else dies!" 

"Yeah, ‘cause that little fluffy bastard asking us all to show up here means everything's going to be peachy fucking keen," Hiyoko taunted.

Sonia flashed a stern look at the Dancer. "Hiyoko, please try to remain somewhat positive."

"Yeah, cheer up! That way it makes the shock of finding a body more fun!" Kokichi added with a wide smile.

Nagito laughed as he hugged himself. "The embers of Hope are trying so hard to reignite!"

"Just don't go fucking attacking the little cretin, alright? I ain't losing another eye for you losers," Fuyuhiko grumbled as he leaned into the Swordswoman for support.

"Believe me, I'm not about to let my sister do something so foolish again," Mukuro declared, giving her twin a measured stare. 

"Yes… I think we all learned our lesson with that little incident," Twogami agreed. "Regardless, it seems that Monokuma has a new trick up his sleeve. Whatever new motive he has in store for us this time, I doubt it'll be much better than the first."

Junko self-consciously pulled at one of her pigtails as she turned toward him. "...At least we know he's not bluffing anymore. Not saying we can trust everything he says, but he made that one point pretty damn clear."

The Ultimate Heir scoffed. "You all seem so scared of our captor. Don't forget, if this is a game with such specific rules, he must abide by them as well. We just have to be better at this game than he is. Unfortunately, quite a few of you are nothing more than dead weight."

"Now now, Byakuya, that kind of demeanor isn't going to get you very far. Being adaptable is the key to survival," Celeste mused with a flawless smile.

"Hah, who cares about adapting or any of that junk?! We're gonna show that bear that we're not down for the count yet. In fact, I dare that short stack to try and scare us. No matter what he throws at us, we'll be ready this time!" Kaito boasted with a grin.

"Yeah, that's the spirit! I like the way you think, space man!" Akane cheered with a wide, enthusiastic smile. "Heh, makes me tempted to jump Monokuma's ugly face as soon as we see him! He probably wouldn't last long if we ganged upon him!"

"Akane, no… We just talked about how that was a bad idea," Mahiru protested, pressing her palm against her forehead. "Please don't do that."

"Indeed, I don't think Monokuma will let that slide twice," Kirumi added.

Himiko let out a small yawn. "If my mana was fully recharged, I could just throw him through the roof."

"That would be quite the sight, fiery witch," Gundham commented, eyeing the mage with an intrigued look.

"I don't think that'll work... Besides, maybe we shouldn't talk so much trash about him," Yasuhiro muttered as he anxiously rubbed his neck. "He's a total psycho, y'know?"

**_"Psycho?! Is that really how you all feel about little ol' me?"_ ** Monokuma curiously asked as he plopped down on the podium set up on the stage. **“In that case, maybe I won't give you all the great little reward I have cooked up. I shouldn't be surprised; we already saw you all deny my get-out-of-jail-free card."**

Shuichi fiddled with his cap as he regarded the bear with clear disdain. "Nothing you could offer is worth what you want in exchange. Just say your piece so we can leave, please?"

**_"Hey hey hey! Don't paint me like such a monster! I came to give you all a pretty simple way to let one person escape!"_ ** Monokuma announced as he covered his mouth with his paw.

"Wh-What do you m-mean by that?" Toko questioned. "The r-r-rules already let the b-blackened leave with two other people, scot f-f-free!"

"M-Maybe he means someone can escape without having to hurt anyone?" Chihiro asked as she fiddled with her hands anxiously.

**_"Ding, ding, ding! Give that sissy little wimp a prize!"_ ** Monokuma happily remarked as he pointed straight at the Programmer.

"A chance to get away without hurting anyone? That seems very suspicious," Rantaro said as he stroked his chin. He tried his best to hide a small sneer before looking sympathetically at Chihiro.

Sakura nodded as she crossed her arms over her chest. "Agreed. There must be some kind of strings attached."

"Ooh, do we have to make a blood sacrifice for Atua?" Angie enthusiastically asked, pressing her hands against her cheeks. "If that's the case, I think Kazuichi should volunteer!"

"Huh? Why me?!" the Mechanic yelped.

Aoi huffed as she began tapping her foot impatiently. "Oh, would you just spit it out? Some of us have got stuff to do today!"

**_"Upupupu! Alrighty, toots, here's the deal: If no one commits a murder by the morning announcement of the tenth day, the group leaders will get to make a special vote to allow someone to leave. No murder, no trial!"_ ** Monokuma happily explained with a twirl on top of his podium.

"T-That doesn't sound bad at all. Could it really be that s-simple?" Mikan stammered.

Chiaki frowned. "Call it a hunch, but that sounds too easy. Monokuma's like a boss level, and this motive feels like an easy-mode challenge."

"In English, please!" Hiyoko barked, an annoyed look on her face.

"I believe she means that it doesn't make sense for someone like Monokuma to make this kind of offer," Korekiyo remarked as he played with a strand of his long hair.

Kyoko tapped against her chin as she narrowed her eyes at the bear. "Yes, it does seem hard to believe that this motive is so straightforward."

“I don’t know, guys. Maybe we shouldn’t look a gift horse in the mouth?” Leon asked, hesitantly optimistic. “I mean, this could be our chance at getting someone out of here! We could get some help from the outside!”

“That might be the case, but Monokuma could use that desperation against us...” Hajime voiced with a frown.

"I dunno, we already had a chance to get someone out, but Kaede didn't take it. I guess she got what she deserved for having something lame like honor or whatever," Kokichi replied, giving a shrug.

"Her judgment may have been poor, but you cannot fault her for sticking to her guns. She made a mistake and accepted her punishment," Nekomaru said as he clutched a fist against his chest. A single tear rolled down his cheek.

"Enough of that nonsense," Byakuya said coldly before adjusting his glasses. "Monokuma, explain yourself. I find it hard to believe that even these fools would consider murder if it were that simple. If this is a joke, it is not an amusing one."

"Speak for yourself. I'm thinking of at least a thousand ways I could put this crutch to better use," Fuyuhiko spat under his breath as he glared at the dual-toned bear.

**"Aww, you all are just so mean to me! Here I am, giving you guys a free ticket outta here..."** Monokuma sighed, seeming to literally deflate for a moment before rebounding. **"Then how about this, you ungrateful little jerks?! I have a special gift for all of you!"**

A large box plopped down in front of the bear and opened on its own to reveal a pile of envelopes. **"Here are some personalized gifts for each of you! Inside each of your envelopes, you'll find a very interesting piece of information, though what's on there varies in how intense it is! It could be a piece of trivia about that show you like, or even the name of the man who killed your father!"**

Shuichi clenched his jaw. "And what if we refuse to look at them? Does the rest of the motive still apply? What's to stop us from just walking away right now?"

Kaito nodded his head sagely. "Hey, my dude Saihara has a good point. It's not like we were born yesterday. Screw you and your little secrets."

**_"Upupu, it's rude to refuse a gift, you know! But, to be clear, only a murder committed before the time limit will prevent you all from letting someone escape!"_ ** Monokuma announced as he stood up, waving his paws in the air for emphasis. **_"I call this motive Civic Duty! The only way you all win is by all of you agreeing to not be greedy! Only one person gets to escape unharmed, and everyone else has to stay in the meat grinder!"_ **

"So that's your ploy here. You want to pit us against each other since we can't all be guaranteed a safe exit," Rantaro replied, crossing his arms.

"Should have known it was something like that. As if this bozo would ever do anything without a scheme in mind," Asahina sighed audibly.

Tenko glared at the two-toned bear. "This still feels too easy! Just don't look at your secrets and then one of us girls gets to leave!"

Keebo raised a mechanical eyebrow. "I'm confused. Why is it one of the girls who gets to leave?"

"Not about to complain if that's the decision we make, if I'm being honest," Ibuki muttered to Mondo. She smirked. "Though it would mean leaving you behind, which I sure as fuck wouldn't like."

"Uhh, yeah... It would suck, but it means you'd be safe, so it wouldn't be so bad," Mondo admitted as he looked away from the girl, nervously rubbing the back of his neck.

“Hey, if anyone should get out, it should be me! I’m THE gorgeous girl genius! Once I get out and get to my lab, I can whip up an invention that’ll break the rest of you out of here!” Miu interjected. 

Maki, however, just shook her head. “That kind of thinking just plays into Monokuma’s hands. We can’t fight about who gets out. If anything, we should make it an impartial decision.”

Peko gave a small nod. "I would have to agree. We can decide who leaves when we get to that point. If we argue, then we do exactly what Monokuma wants."

"Don't worry, everyone, I'm sure not all of the information is so damning. If there’s anything I really want to know, it's probably some measurements!" Teruteru happily said as he started to drool.

Ryoma shook his head and turned away from the Cook. "You have a long way to go, kid. That kind of thinking is just asking for trouble."

“Well, whatever is on those cards, I’m sure it won’t affect me. It’s not like I have any big, dark secrets, considering the kind of doujin I draw...” Hifumi mused. 

“Y-Yeah, same here. I mean, I’m a pretty plain girl when you get down to it...” Tsumugi echoed. Though, unlike him, she had a more nervous tremor to her tone.

**_"Well, I will have to add one little rule. Before you leave here, you need to take your envelope with you! If any of them get left behind in this box, the offer will be made null and void,"_ ** the bear explained. **_"But after that, I don't care what you do with it."_ **

"I should’ve expected nothing less," Kirumi muttered.

Celeste smiled at the bear. "We can still burn these or tear them up, though, correct?"

Monokuma nonchalantly waved off the girl. **_"Yeah, you could, but there are some juicy details in some of those! But if you’re fine with not knowing, then it's your loss."_ ** With that, the bear vanished into thin air.

Byakuya strolled up to the box and quickly fished out two envelopes. He walked up towards his overweight doppelganger and dropped one at his feet, the one labeled 'Fake Byakuya'. "Hmph, I think I'll be taking my leave. And as per Monokuma's rules, I'll be taking mine, before your feeble ruse costs us the chance to win this."

Twogami scowled at Byakuya, his brow twitching faintly as he finally reached down to grab the envelope. “...Hmph, I don’t know what sort of game you’re playing at, but I suppose I can hold on to your envelope for you. If even Monokuma himself is deceived by your fakery, well, it proves just how talented you truly are, impostor.”

Ibuki cupped her hands around her mouth and shouted, "Fifteen siblings is still more believable than one hundred, bucko! Unless your daddy has some magic jizz or something!"

"I think… I'm just going to get mine and go," Chiaki muttered. She stepped up to the box and grabbed her envelope without another word.

"Yeah... I think I've had my fill for now," Ryoma added as he shrugged.

Rantaro sighed as he walked up to the Ultimate Swimmer. "So, do you still want to have our date tonight? I understand if you don’t want to, after this weirdness."

"Oh, uh..." Hina started, glancing over to Rantaro before she firmly shook her head. "I-I mean, I don't wanna back out of this! A bet is a bet, after all. Sure, this was...well, weird and stuff, but that doesn't mean I'm gonna call it quits!"

Junko paused, her envelope in hand, as she and Mukuro headed for the door. "Hey, Mukkie, go on ahead. I want to have a little chat with Rantaro." Her twin, while surprised, nodded and went for the door. Junko stood off to the side, a smirk on her face as she watched the interaction. When she caught Rantaro's eye, she gave him a big thumbs-up.

The other students continued to collect their envelopes and break off into different groups, or leave the room entirely. Rantaro gave the Model a quick wink as he turned back to the girl in front of him. "I'm happy to hear you're a woman of your word. Don’t forget that you wanted this to be a fancy dress kind of thing, so we'll have to get ready."

"And that is where I come in!" Junko announced, practically skipping over to the two. "If either of you need a dress or some makeup, I will be more than happy to assist!"

"Huh? Oh, r-right! I almost forgot about that. Well, uh, I...g-guess I'll need your help, Junko..." Hina hesitantly replied, a faint blush marring her cheeks. "I don't really own any dresses, so I'll need to borrow one from someone..."

"We already know our captain can supply that just fine. Let’s hope she doesn't go overboard," Rantaro teased.

Junko snickered. "I make no promises! I honestly might put Hina in a suit and you in a dress if I feel like it, Taro!"

"Well, if we’re being fair to the bet, we would both need to borrow some dresses," Rantaro said with a chuckle. He smiled at the brunette and gave her a nod. "But hey, I'll leave it to Hina's decision."

"I mean...that was what the initial bet was about..." Hina began. She smirked at the thought of getting Rantaro into a dress again, though the expression disappeared from her face as soon as she remembered how effortlessly he'd taken to it, compared to her.

"But, uh, do whatever makes you more comfortable," she added.

The Adventurer shrugged as he turned back to Junko. "Then let's just leave it to our captain. We did pick her to make the choices, after all."

Junko's smirk grew. "Oh, I think I'm going to have to make it a surprise! Hina, come by my room in thirty minutes. Taro, you're coming with me! Your dinner date can begin at eight, when the cafeteria's mostly cleared!" Before either party could object, Junko grabbed hold of Rantaro's arm and dragged him off.

* * *

**_46 Students remaining..._ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The second motive is live, but it doesn’t seem as threatening as the last one, so I’m sure it’s fine…
> 
> As always a shoutout to meh for editing the chapter! 
> 
> By the way, at the time of posting only a week and a half remains on the deadlines for submitting characters to Tranquility Station, so if you’re considering making a character be aware that time keeps on ticking into the future.


	13. A Night to Remember

**7:56 PM, Day Six**

**First Floor**

**Cafeteria**

Rantaro took a deep breath as he looked over the table. It had been properly set and the trays sitting on it had been covered to keep the food warm. Hearing the door open behind him brought a smirk to his face, and the expression only grew when he turned to see Aoi slowly walking in. Her small, black dress showed off her bare shoulders and was cut low enough to offer a generous view of her cleavage. Rantaro offered a whistle at the sight as she slowly and carefully approached him in her high heels. 

"Hello there, beautiful!" Rantaro called out, giving the girl a wink. "Junnie really didn't hold back, huh? I'm surprised that tiny dress is even holding together."

The Ultimate Swimmer's cheeks flushed almost immediately from the remark, and she nearly tripped on her heels as she neared the table. She was suddenly thankful that she let her hair down for a change and prayed that it might obscure how red her face felt.

"Y-You don't have to say things like that just to be nice! I know I'm not that womanly. You definitely pull off a dress better than I ever could," she joked as she finally reached the chair across from him. "This thing feels like it's made out of tissue paper. How do girls wear things like this? I can hardly breathe," she said as she awkwardly shuffled into the chair before self-consciously adjusting the short dress.

"I couldn't tell you, but my sisters love them and makeup, so I had to get used to them," Rantaro mused as he took his own seat. He adjusted the long, blue dress Junko had dressed him in as his leg peeked out the side slit. "Besides you shouldn't sell yourself short, you are ridiculously cute, whether it's in a dress or what you usually wear."

Aoi fixed her gaze on a very interesting piece of tile on the floor and let out a nervous laugh. “Gosh, I really thought you were just a big playboy, but it turns out you’re just a good guy, huh? I guess having a bunch of sisters taught you how to treat girls. And, um, you look really nice, regardless if you dress like a girl or a guy.”

"Thank you. That means a lot more to me than when Teruteru said it," Rantaro muttered. He then carefully lifted the cover off of the tray in front of him to show off a large platter of different types of sushi, bowls of steamed vegetables, and rice.

"I hope you enjoy the food. Besides one notable exception, I wasn't sure what you really liked, so I just had Teru make us something a little traditional for a first date. But don't worry, dessert should be perfect either way," the boy explained with a wink as he patted the top of another covered tray beside them.

Asahina’s nose twitched slightly as she tried to simultaneously eye the covered tray and the large platter before her. “I’m really not that picky. This looks great! Heh, I was only able to eat four donuts earlier. I guess I had butterflies in my stomach from thinking about our d-date,” she stammered slightly. “Guess we really owe Teruteru. He really went all out.”

"We can thank him for that tomorrow, and Kirumi for offering to clean up after us. But for now, let's just have some fun. That's what dates are for," Rantaro said with a smile as he started to load up his plate.

“Right! Tonight is just about us!” The Swimmer nodded in agreement and followed the boy's example. “So, when you’re not being a great big brother or dressing up as a gorgeous girl, what do you like to do for fun?”

Rantaro chuckled as he finished his first bite, savoring the flavor. "Well, this is probably going to sound like bragging, but it's about how I got my talent. Since my family is fairly well off, I started traveling the world and seeing as much of it as I could, and I fell in love with it. Whether it's visiting ancient ruins, or trekking through dense jungles, traveling has always been my favorite thing - especially when I’m sailing. What about you, cutie?"

“Well, my mom passed away when my little brother and I were really young. She always loved the ocean and even worked at an aquarium. I guess that’s a big reason why Yuta and I got so into swimming and just being around water as kids. Oh, and my dad works for the police and is usually really busy, but he always makes time for us. I guess I grew up as one of the guys,” Aoi mused as she stirred at her plate. “I started swimming competitively in elementary school, and I sort of imagined that Mom was there with me during all of my competitions. It helped motivate me to work towards my goal of becoming the best. My dream before all this happened was to compete in the Olympics and bring home the gold for Japan. Beyond that, I love the idea of sailing across the globe like you and seeing every ocean in the world. I feel way more comfortable in the water than anywhere else.”

"Finding something you love to do always makes you feel great. Having a happy place to go to, even if it's just in your memories, is important," Rantaro explained as he smiled at the girl, locking eyes with her. "It's nice to hear Yuta loves swimming, too; that must make it easy to bond. Meanwhile, my sisters and I all have different interests. It feels like it's been forever since we all were together as a family..." His smile faltered ever-so-slightly.

Aoi took a bite of sushi before using her chopsticks to hold out another piece for the Adventurer, stopping just a couple of inches from his face. “Uh, I saw this in a movie once and thought it looked really sweet. You know, it’s pretty awesome that you go so out of your way to connect with your little sisters. I’m just lucky Yuta and I are wired the same.”

A small blush spread across the boy's cheeks as he leaned forward and ate the offered bit of food. "I love my little sisters, all twelve of them. That probably sounds a bit extreme, but they're all like ‘real’ sisters to me. Doesn't really matter what type; I still care about them all the same," Rantaro said as he recovered his smile.

“Hey, who cares if they’re blood relatives or not? Family is family, right? Even our little group is a weird kind of family. Uh, well, maybe except you and I, b-because that would be super weird. I’ve been thinking about you in a lot of ways lately...but as something way different than that! You frustrate me sometimes, but then you also make me feel good about myself. God, I should just shut up before I make thi-“

The Swimmer's words were cut off when Rantaro stood up from his seat, leaned over the table, and carefully placed his lips against hers. He reluctantly pulled back after a brief moment, though his hand lingered on her cheek. "Hey, don't worry so much. This has been nice, hasn't it? Let's just enjoy it. God knows we need all the happiness we can get in a place like this."

Asahina’s lips floundered a moment. “I-I think I might have found something I like as much as donuts and swimming.” Her face was a deep cherry tint as she bit the inside of her cheek. “I’ve never been happier to lose a bet.”

"I haven't done a lot of bets, but I think this is the best outcome I could have asked for. It’s way better than the alternative; I'd never get to see you turn such a cute shade of red ever again," Rantaro added as he let go of the girl's cheek. He reached over to the final cover and lifted it, revealing a small pile of donuts. "Let's make this night even better. And if you’re feeling up to it, I was thinking we could go dancing in the gym, though we should probably lose the heels."

“Now you’re just showing off!” Hina giggled as she eyed the donuts with a twinkle in her eyes. “After scarfing these down, we can ditch these stilts and go burn some calories. I’ve never danced in my life, but at least your feet and my ankles won’t be at risk because of a pair of shoes,” she said, giving the boy a playful wink.

* * *

**8:21 AM, Day Seven**

**First Floor**

**Nurse's Office**

"I’m getting real tired of this shit," Fuyuhiko muttered as he carefully stretched his leg and injured arm. He grimaced as his muscles tensed at the motion. "Just a few more days. Thank God Nekomaru is a masseur."

Peko gave a small nod. "It is fortunate that his abilities extend to massages and physical therapy." She sighed, though a small smile crossed her lips. "I'm glad that you're recovering quickly, youn...Fuyuhiko."

"Heh, you’re telling me. I’m glad I can even get out of bed at this point," the Gangster explained with his own smirk. 

The smile faltered for a moment when the sound of a knock rang out through the room. Teruteru slowly leaned in as he carefully opened the door. "Good morning, Fuyuhiko. Could I talk to you for a moment?"

"Huh? Yeah, sure," Fuyuhiko muttered as he sat down on the edge of his bed. He watched the Cook slowly walk in, noticing the concerned look on his face. "Everything alright? You finally piss off someone enough you need to run to me for help? I don't think I have it in me to take another bullet right now."

"N-No... it's nothing like that... It's about the vote a few days from now," Teruteru explained as he started to wring his hands together.

Peko cocked an eyebrow. "Are you here to ask to be the one that leaves?"

"Heh heh, I'd love to be the one, but I know that won't happen..." Teruteru said as he slightly lowered his head. "Instead, I was wondering if you'd do me a favor. Could you get the person you do vote for to check on something for me?"

"Well...I suppose that could happen," Peko responded. She glanced over at the Yakuza beside her, looking for support.

"If I just have to ask them, I guess that's fine. What is it?" Fuyuhiko asked as he slightly narrowed his eye.

Teruteru took a deep breath and pulled a crumpled sheet of paper out of his pocket. "Last night... Well, I was weak and opened my envelope..."

Peko frowned. "Is it someone close to you?"

"It's... It's my Mama! And maybe my little brother and sister, too!" Teruteru called out as tears started to form in his eyes. He held out the paper that showed a destroyed building. "My family's diner! I don't know what happened, but... I need someone to check on them!"

Peko turned her attention to Fuyuhiko, silently pleading with him.

The Gangster scoffed as he turned away from the girl and back to the chef. "Tch, if it's for something like that, I'd have to be a pretty shitty captain to turn you down. I can't promise the other person will do it, but I'll make sure they know."

"R-Really?!" Teruteru wiped away his tears as he looked up to the blond. "Thank you, Fuyuhiko! I need someone to make sure they're all right! Even if it can't be me!"

"Whoever is voted on will more than likely fulfill your request," Peko reassured him. "It's rather simple, but still a kind gesture for them to do."

"I just don't know what to do... The thought that something could have happened to them... to Mama..." Teruteru muttered as his tears continued to streak down his cheeks.

"Hey! Stop it! You can't dwell on that kind of crap! It's what the damn bear wants!" Fuyuhiko suddenly stood up from the bed, wobbling slightly on his feet.

Peko quickly rushed to Fuyuhiko's side. "Fuyuhiko, please be careful!"

"Yeah yeah, I know," the Gangster muttered as he allowed the girl to support him. He walked until he was standing above the Cook, looking down at him with a frown. "Listen, I know it sucks, but you can't let this get to you. Everything in those envelopes could just be bullshit. I'll make sure someone goes to check, but don't lose your head over it, got it?"

"Y-Yes... Yes, I will. I just don't know what to think about this," Teruteru said as he sniffed and tried to calm himself down.

"I don't think any of us do," Peko said. "What we're going through is awful and horrible, but we can't let it get to us."

"No kidding, we have to keep our heads on our shoulders and it sure as hell it isn't going to be easy," Fuyuhiko added with a small nod.

Teruteru sighed as he stood up straight again. "I see. If all I can do is wait, I may as well keep cooking. It's the best way I can be useful. How about I make you two some food while I'm at it? I'll deliver it myself!"

Peko cracked a smile. "I would like that quite a bit." She glanced down at the Yakuza. "What about you, Fuyuhiko?"

"Sure, but screw delivery. I'm going to the cafeteria myself! I need to get out of this room," Fuyuhiko said as he did his best to stand upright.

"Will you be alright, youn-Fuyuhiko?" Peko questioned, biting her tongue when she accidentally let her nickname for the Yakuza slip out. "You still have a few days left to heal."

"Nekomaru said I need to keep up my physical therapy. Besides, I want to get out of here even if it's just for an hour!" Fuyuhiko shot back before he gave a small smile.

"I believe the rest of the group would be more than happy to see Fuyuhiko out and about," Teruteru added as he started to comb hair.

Peko sighed, a small smile flitting across her face. "If that's the case, allow me to help you to the dining hall."

* * *

**1:24 PM, Day Seven**

**First Floor**

**Boys’ Dormitories**

Miu made her way through the boys’ side of the dormitory, marching toward the dorm room of one Chihiro Fujisaki. It didn’t take her long to arrive, and once she did, she knocked on her door. “Hey, Fujisucky, you in?”

The door slowly creaked open as the Programmer poked her head out. A shocked look appeared on her face before a smile overtook it. "Oh! Hi, Miu! What are you doing here?"

“Well, you said you could jailbreak my pad, right? I’m here to take you up on that!” Miu announced with a wide grin. “Unless you’re too busy getting off or something… I don’t want to interrupt your alone time! Ahahaha!”

A bright red blush appeared as Chihiro shoved the door open. "Oh n-n-no! I was just messing around on my own pad to see if it could be possible!" As Miu walked into the room, Chihiro motioned at her desk as she shut the door. "I've been doing everything I can. Unlike the cameras, the pads aren't mentioned in any rules about destroying property, so..." The Programmer's eyes widened as she realized that the opened envelope, as well the toolkit, was resting on the desk with the Monopad.

“Yeah, my thoughts exactly. I’d try and jailbreak this myself...and I could obviously do it if I wanted to, but you’re the computer expert here...” Miu declared. Her eyes glanced at the opened envelope and the toolkit, briefly taking in both before she glanced back at the petite programmer. 

“You borrow someone else’s toolkit?” she guessed. “I don’t blame ya. Those are way more useful than those stupid sewing kits. Thankfully, I managed to convince Keebo to let me swap his toolkit for my sewing kit.”

"Oh, y-yeah! Yeah, I borrowed Rantaro's again!" Chihiro claimed. She stepped back over to the desk. "So far I haven't even managed to get the pad dismantled, which is a bit annoying."

"Maybe I can help?" Miu suggested, walking over beside Chihiro. She leaned next to her, getting unintentionally close to the programmer as she looked over her pad. "I've got a lot of experience taking stuff apart! And uh, putting them back together. Sometimes."

Chihiro chuckled, shuffling away from Miu just a tad as she sat down. She reached for a screwdriver and an interchangeable tip when her arm swiped the envelope onto the floor. "Oh shoot! Let me get it!"

"No worries short stack, I got it!" Miu interjected, the Inventor already bending down to pick up the envelope herself.

However, just as Miu knelt down, Chihiro slid out of the seat, and Miu's head hit Chihiro's crotch. The smaller of the two turned red. "Oh my God, Miu, I'm so sorry!"

Miu reared back, obviously not expecting to get a face full of Chihiro's crotch. A faint blush spread across her cheeks, but she quickly tried to smother her embarrassment with her usual haughty attitude. "Ha, you sure you didn't plan this, short stack? Besides, it felt like you were very happy to see me! Or was that just a screwdriver in your pocket? Ahaha!" She chortled, only stopping once her brain seemed to short-circuit: "W-Wait, what...?"

"I...I..." Tears welled up in Chihiro's eyes. "I didn't want you to find out like this… I'm sorry."

Miu froze up like a deer in headlights for a solid moment, then hastily stood up. In a panic, she quickly stuttered, "Ah! Please don't cry! Shit, I, um...i-it's not a big deal, really!"

"B-But I've been lying to you," Chihiro claimed. He brought his hands up to his eyes and started to wipe away his tears, which continued to pour onto his cheeks. "I first started dressing like this to make everyone th-think I'm a girl! That’s how weak I am..."

Miu winced, biting her lip as the programmer continued to cry. Vastly unprepared to deal with a situation like this, her mind spun in circles trying to think of a way to resolve the situation. "H-Hey, like I said, it's...it's okay! W-We all have our secrets and shit, stuff that we don't wanna share! Besides, um, y-you're not weak at all! Really!"

Chihiro peeked up at the blonde. "Do you mean it?" When the inventor gave a quick nod, Chihiro sniffled. He sat down in his chair and grasped onto the hem of his skirt. "I still feel weak. I just...I hate that I'm like this, but you get used to something for so long that...it becomes almost natural."

"I...kind of get that," Miu evasively replied after a moment, looking away a little awkwardly. "Uh, I w-won't ask if you don't wanna tell me...about uh, wh-why you um, you know. But… Look, I don't care about it. Sure it's, well, surprising! But I don't think it matters. I don't think of you any less for it."

Chihiro’s shoulders slumped. "My big secret is already out, so I might as well explain everything else." He started picking at a loose thread in the skirt. "When I was younger, kids would pick on me for being weak. They'd call me a sissy and things like that. Eventually, I started dressing like this to avoid it."

"Tch, kids can be the fucking worst sometimes..." Miu growled, crossing her arms as she thought of her own childhood. "I get why you'd want to do that. But like I said, I ain't about to judge you, Chihiro. We all deal with stuff in different ways 'n shit. Besides, a guy dressing up as a girl is kinda hot..."

She abruptly paused, her cheeks flushing as her mind caught up to what she'd just said. "Um, I-I mean, you do you! B-Besides, I totally knew from the very beginning! I mean, I am the gorgeous girl genius after all!"

Chihiro was silent before cracking the smallest of smirks. "If you knew, then why weren't you with Junko and Rantaro when they talked to me about it?"

"Uh..." Miu blanked, blushing even brighter at that tidbit of information. She huffed a moment later and crossed her arms under her bust, looking away as she bluffed. "I-I just didn't want to bother you about it, that's all!"

* * *

**7:05 PM, Day Seven**

**First Floor**

**Cafeteria**

"You know, even after a full week, it still surprises me just how robust our Ultimate Chef's cooking abilities are. Seeing so many different cultures mixed together makes for a truly lovely sight," Korekiyo mused as he shifted in his seat. Around him were several others who had already made their way to the large table in the center of the room for dinner. 

"Yes, what's most impressive is the consistency Teruteru and Kirumi show," Sakura added with a nod. She turned to look at the maid as she set another large plate down. "As admirable as it to see this level of skill, do not overburden yourself on our accounts, dear."

Kirumi gave the Martial Artist a small smile. "While I do appreciate your concern, trust me when I say I'm aware of my own limits." She gave the nurse a small look as she said that part.

"I-I'm getting better at it," Mikan whimpered. She clutched onto her arm. "J-Just with the motive, it's h-h-hard to relax."

“I get what you mean,” Sayaka replied, reaching over to lightly pat Mikan’s shoulder. “I’m kinda anxious about it, myself. I can’t help but feel something bad is going to happen...like we’re just waiting for the other shoe to drop.”

“Eh, you two are getting worked up over nothing!” Akane argued, her voice somewhat distorted as she ate her way through the mountain of food piled on top of her plate. “Don’t get your panties in a twist! It’s all gonna be fine!”

"Yeah, it has to be fine since Akane's two brain cells were able to focus long enough to put together a sentence that wasn't about meat or fighting!" Kokichi remarked with a smirk. "But seriously, this motive is so lame! It sucks! I think that dumb bear is already out of ideas! I should have been the one who got to be the mastermind pulling all the strings!"

Mondo rolled his eyes as he briefly clenched his fist. "Ugh, just shut up for once. Seriously, what the hell are you even saying?"

"I've found it a lot easier to just pretend he's saying gibberish or song lyrics," Ibuki commented, taking a bite of her dinner. "Then you can pretend he's talking about meaningful shit."

"Annoying degenerate," Tenko grumbled, glaring daggers into the Supreme Leader.

“As annoying as Kokichi may be, I worry his words might carry a sway of truth. For someone as sadistic as Monokuma, this motive is surprisingly… simplistic. It’s not as bad as it could be,” Twogami noted, a pensive frown marring his features. “But then again, he may be expecting us to act on our own again, as Kaede did. No doubt he’s banking on someone’s secret being grave enough to take drastic action...”

“Ah, but if we complete the motive without any issues, then someone is leaving anyway! So if anyone has any pressing need to leave, they could be the one we vote for… or they could ask whoever is going outside to relay a message for them,” Taka countered. “At any rate, such pessimistic thought is unwelcome in a school environment! We should be focusing on happier matters!”

"Hmph, it is no better to be so blindly optimistic, O' Ruler of Passageways! The bear is very confident, enough so that I would assume that they believe they will avoid calamity should one of us be liberated!" Gundham called out as he crossed his arms. His hamsters popped out of his scarf and dramatically posed themselves on his shoulders. 

Kokichi dismissively waved his hand as he took another bite of food. "Shishishi, maybe big brows is just trying to get you all to drop your guard with his nice guy act, just to make it easier for him to stab a knife into someone's back!"

"Kokichi, that is not a nice thing to imply!" Sonia scolded. She gave the smaller boy a stern look.

Kirumi gently placed a hand on the Princess's shoulders. "Don't encourage him. You're just going to end up with him calling you 'Mommy.'" The Maid shuddered at the thought. "I still hear it in my nightmares."

"And this is why I call males degenerates!" Tenko stated.

Taka bristled at Kokichi’s accusation, but he just barely managed to keep himself under control, not wanting to rise to the Supreme Leader’s bait. Sayaka, meanwhile, just shook her head in dismay. 

“Well, I think we can all agree on one thing,” she said, giving Kokichi a brief glare. “After what you’ve done, none of us are going to vote for you to leave, Kokichi.”

“I can definitely agree with that. I have some messages I want to get to the outside, and I wouldn’t trust Kokichi to deliver them at all,” Hifumi readily agreed.

"Wah, that's so unfair! That was five days ago! I'm a totally different Kokichi now!" the short boy cried out as tears streamed down his face. However, like always, he instantly perked back up. "Nah, that's a lie. Besides, it's Kaede's fault all that happened!"

"I believe this is his way of saying that he doesn't quite care if he escapes. Hard to tell if he's earnestly unaffected by all this, putting up a remarkably tough front, or simply mad," Korekiyo explained. 

Mondo grunted as he carefully looked at the Supreme Leader. "Tch, if he is crazy, then it wouldn't be worth it to try and knock sense into him."

Ibuki snickered, nudging Mondo's side to grab his attention. "It would still probably be fun as hell, though! Besides, it'd be super badass to knock the shit out of him!"

"Ibuki, do not try to incite violence against anyone. It is a bad thing to make a habit of," Sakura said as she looked at the Musician. 

"Hey, it's not like that! She's just joking around," Mondo shot back. "Besides, the little punk does probably deserve something after the crap he pulled!"

“I certainly won’t argue against that. However, devolving into violence gets us nowhere. As annoying of a cretin as Kokichi can be, we can’t let him get into our heads,” Twogami stated with an impassive stare. 

“If you do ever wanna blow off some steam, Corn on the Cob, I’d be willing to go a round with ya!” Akane enthusiastically volunteered. With a wolfish grin, she added, “You aren’t anywhere near Coach’s level, but I bet you’d still put up a good fight! Hell, maybe you’d even be able to give me a good pounding!”

Mondo blushed as he looked away from the Gymnast. "What?! Don't say it like that! Besides, I don't just go around attacking chicks."

Ibuki snickered. "I don't see the issue with what she was saying, Mondo! Akane just wants you to show her a good time - I mean, fight." Her snickering turned into laughter over Mondo's fluster face.

"Maybe I am a mom. It feels like I'm surrounded by children right now," Kirumi muttered to herself.

"It doesn't matter either way, since I don't fight girls," Mondo said as he crossed his arms.

Sakura raised an eyebrow and turned to face the Biker. "And why is that? Do you think you will hurt her? While Akane isn't a professional martial artist, she is certainly able to hold her own in a fight." The giant girl narrowed her eyes as she awaited the boy's response. 

Mondo, however, only shrugged as he faced Sakura. "Yeah, I'm sure she can, especially since she keeps attacking you and Nekomaru, but I don't fight girls. I gave my older brother my word on a few things and not attacking girls is one of them. I ain't gonna go back on that; a man is only as good as his word!"

Gundham laughed as he eyed Mondo with a smirk. "I see, even an infernal biker who has conquered the highway to hell is still bound by contracts, like any other devil!"

"Eh, well, it's your loss," Akane shrugged, not looking too put out by Mondo's response. "Guess I'll just have to be satisfied with Coach and Sakura pounding me, instead."

"...You're doing that on purpose, aren't you?" Sayaka giggled. "Well, I guess I can kind of respect a commitment like that, Mondo. It's nice to have a proper gentleman around here."

"If you want to hear about a gentleman, this big lug right here joined me and Peko in watching over Fuyuhiko last night!" Ibuki boasted, wrapping an arm around Mondo.

"It’s not like it was a big deal. It felt like it'd be a dick move to just leave her alone, plus it was kinda fun," Mondo said with a small shrug.

"Still, it's certainly nice to see your group is so close knit," Korekiyo added.

Mondo nodded as he took another bite. "I mean, people from other groups join Peko all the time. That chick is like a machine. I think she's there almost every night."

"Is that so? Well, maybe I should join her some time. I haven't got much better to do, and it'd be nice to keep her company," Sayaka mused, tapping a finger to her chin.

"Mm, I might have to do it myself some time. Such dedication on her part is admirable! They must be close if she's sticking to Fuyuhiko's side so much!" Hifumi said.

"It is rather sweet," Sonia commented. A frown crossed her face. "I can only imagine what she must have felt when Fuyuhiko got injured."

Tenko sighed. "I suppose it was rather nice of him."

"I guess we found the only way Tenko likes her men: bloody and beaten at a woman's feet!" Kokichi shouted as he covered his mouth, impishly.

"Kokichi! That is entirely inappropriate! Apologize to Tenko at once!" Taka demanded, before pointing a finger at him imperiously. 

"Sorry, Taka, but I don't think even you could browbeat him into doing that," Sayaka softly said.

* * *

**11:13 AM, Day Eight**

**First Floor**

**Gift Shop**

"Nyahaha! There are many offerings here that would please Atua!" Angie cheered, her eyes sparkling as she excitedly scanned over the various items and contents of the gift shop. "How divine!"

"Th-that's great and all, Angie, but...ah, why am I here again?" Keebo awkwardly asked, looking over a little nervously at the artist. "You didn't really explain all that well when you grabbed my hand and just started leading me forward..."

"Ah, that's easy, Keebo! Atua wanted to hangout with you, and so did Angie, and so we are!" she happily declared. "Besides, you're curious about Atua, aren't you?"

"Well, I suppose so..." Keebo reluctantly acknowledged.

Gonta smiled down at the Robot. "It's okay, Keebo! This will be really fun! Besides, you're here with friends!"

"Nyeh, Angie, is there anything Atua might like in particular?" Himiko asked, lazily scanning over the items in the gift shop.

“Hmmm....” Angie hummed to herself, swaying from side to side as she mused over her options. “There are a few different things Atua would like! Something old, something new, something borrowed, something blue...”

“Isn’t that a rhyme about what a bride should wear for good luck at a wedding?” Keebo pointed out. 

“Ooh, that’s a great idea Keebo! Atua would love a wedding!” Angie gushed as she latched onto the idea. “How divine!”

“Wait! I-I wasn’t suggesting that!” the robot hastily cried.

"Gonta's never been to a wedding before! Are they fun?" Gonta's smile was almost contagious as a small, but tired one appeared on Himiko's face.

"They're okay," she stated. She let out a yawn. "The receptions are where the fun begins, and when I can do my magic."

Gonta's eyes widened. "You do magic at weddings too?!"

"Nyeh, I have, but it's not often." The Magician continued looking through everything as she spoke. Her eyes sparkled as they latched onto a small glass orb on a higher shelf. She reached up to try and grab it, but she was out of reach. She glanced back at the group. "Can someone give me a boost?"

“Ah, leave it to me! It should be no trouble at all!” Keebo happily volunteered. He walked over and moved to try and pick Himiko up to give her that boost.

With increasing effort Keebo huffed and puffed, his wobbly, mechanical arms struggling to lift Himiko even a few centimeters off of the ground. Finally, his weak arms had to give, and he let Himiko go before she’d even gotten a foot off of the ground. 

“...Maybe I should give it a try, yes?” Angie spoke up afterward. She stepped over and with great ease, hoisted Himiko up and rested her on her shoulders, giving her the boost she required. 

Keebo felt his shoulders slump in response, while his cheeks burned with embarrassment. “M-Maybe I should have Miu do some maintenance on my arms...”

"It is okay, Keebo!" Gonta reassured him. "You could be really strong with the right work!"

"Oh, this will be great for my magic," Himiko muttered, holding onto the small orb.

Gonta cocked his head to the side, a confused look on his face. "Is that Yasuhiro's glass ball?"

"No, it's a special seeing-eye orb," Himiko argued. She was set back onto her feet by the Artist as she examined the object in her hand. "This is for real magic."

“Ooh, it looks exciting! What can you do with it, Himiko?” Angie questioned.

Himiko blanched for a moment, clearly not expecting someone to ask for more details. "Well...uh...I will use it to try and find a way out of here!" She held it close to her. "And while doing so, I can admire its beauty..."

Gonta gave the smaller girl a smile. "Gonta thinks it's pretty too."

“It is! Atua likes it very much!” Angie readily agreed. “Atua thinks it’d also work very well as a wedding gift!”

“Are we still talking about that?” Keebo bemoaned, still feeling rather embarrassed. “I didn’t mean to suggest that at all...”

“Aww, but Atua’s a big fan of weddings...” Angie pouted, before she gave Himiko a beaming smile. “Hey, Himiko, why don’t we get married? That could be our offering to Great Atua!”

"Gonta's confused, but finds this sweet," Gonta commented.

Himiko's cheeks flushed a bright red. "Would...Would Atua let me keep the orb for him if we did?"

“He sure would!” Angie chirped in reply, before giving an amused giggle. 

“W-Wait a moment! That’s moving a little fast, isn’t it?” Keebo objected, waving his hands frantically. 

“Is it? People get married pretty fast in my home. Besides, it’d make Atua very happy!” the Artist countered.

"If it'll make Atua happy..." Himiko trailed off before scurrying over to the Monomono machine. She inserted a coin into it and twisted the knob. After a moment, a capsule fell out. Himiko closed her eyes and whispered quietly to herself as she popped it open, revealing a ring.

"Wow! That's amazing, Himiko!" Gonta gasped.

The Magician peeked her eyes open before gasping. She quickly recovered, attempting to straighten up. "It's like I planned...I made a ring appear." She turned to face Angie and held it out. "For Atua."

“For Atua!” Angie eagerly agreed and took the ring. She slipped it onto her finger, beaming happily at the Magician. “Atua and I are so happy! Having Himiko as my wife will be so divine!”

“This is...really getting out of control...” Keebo whispered in dismay, wondering just what it was about humans that made them do nonsensical stuff like this. “Is this really what it means to be human, Doctor Idabashi...?”

* * *

**3:48 PM, Day Eight**

**First Floor**

**Boys' Dormitory**

Hiyoko let out a small groan, uncertain of how to act. She knew what she needed to do, but she was afraid of just how everything would turn out. "Come on, Hiyoko, don't be a little bitch like Mikan." Without another thought, the Dancer curled her hand into a tight fist and knocked it against the door.

A moment later the door opened up, and Hajime peered over at Hiyoko. His face showed a brief expression of surprise before he opened up his mouth to speak. "Oh, Hiyoko? Uh, what's up? Do you need something?"

"Yeah, I wanted to talk about the motive," Hiyoko stated, pushing her way into the boy's room. However, instead of an empty room, she saw Chiaki working on connecting a gaming system from what Hiyoko guessed was the Gamer's room. "Chiaki! What are you doing here?"

The Gamer perked up and glanced away from her work at the Dancer. "Oh, hi, Hiyoko. I was just going to show Hajime a game that I thought he would like." She turned her focus back to the television and cords before her. "Don't mind me. I need to focus on this."

Hajime, meanwhile, closed the door behind Hiyoko, eyebrows raised as she brought up the reason behind her visit. He shrugged and said, "Okay, what did you want to talk about in regards to the motive?"

Hiyoko perked up a bit, looking over at Chiaki warily, before snapping her attention back to Hajime. "Look, when you guys do the vote in a couple of days, I really would like it if you put my name out there."

"Okay..." Hajime slowly replied, cocking his head in slight confusion. "Is there a reason you wanna be voted up in particular? Like, I kind of get it...I imagine all of us wanna be the one who gets out. But...is there a reason we should pick you over the others? Do you have a plan or something?"

"W-Well..." Hiyoko trailed off. She knew exactly why she wanted to leave, but she couldn't just tell Hajime, especially if Chiaki was here. "My family is super rich! Maybe not as rich as Byakuya, whichever one is real, but I can at least get people out here to help us."

"Not meaning to interrupt or eavesdrop, but couldn't that apply to a lot of us here?" Chiaki questioned.

"I mean...Chiaki has a point," Hajime said. "We kind of need a better reason than that. I mean, you said it yourself: Byakuya is richer than you, so if we wanted to release someone who had that sort of backing, he'd be our obvious choice. And...well, Sonia is the princess of an entire country, so I think that trumps the both of you..."

Hiyoko let out a groan. "It...I don't know. I just...Ugh!" The Dancer gripped at her hair.

"Hey, Hiyoko, it's okay," Chiaki reassured, stepping away from the games. "If you're wanting to leave just to get out of here, then that's alright."

"Yeah, it's just like what Chiaki said. You can be honest if that's why you really wanna leave," Hajime agreed, giving the dancer a kind, gentle smile. "We're not gonna judge you for it."

The Dancer was silent for a moment as she contemplated her options. "It...It has to do with my secret..."

"Yeah?" Chiaki asked, gently nudging the Dancer to continue.

Looking back and forth between the two before her, Hiyoko let out a cross between a groan and a whimper. "Forget it! I'll figure out how to deal with this mess myself!" The Dancer pushed past them both and rushed right out the room.

"Hiyoko!" Hajime called after her, but of course she didn't stop. He sighed a moment later, shaking his head as he moved to close the door again. 

"I don't understand her at all sometimes," he freely admitted with a grimace. "I wish I knew what was going on with her...but whatever her secret was, it doesn't sound like it was anything good."

* * *

**6:32 PM, Day Eight**

**First Floor**

**Boys' Dormitories**

Kazuichi sighed, scratching the back of his neck, as he waited outside the door of Yasuhiro's room. He had knocked on the door, but he was more than certain that Yasuhiro was cleaning up his supply. "Yasuhiro, man, it's me! It's no Taka or Kyoko or someone like that."

The door slowly creaked open as Yasuhiro carefully looked out for a moment. After a second the door swung open wide with the Clairvoyant giving the pink-haired boy a smirk. "Hey Kazu, what's up man?"

"This motive has me really stressed out plus with Miss Sonia switching me to another group I..." The Mechanic let out a groan, burying his head in his hands, before looking at the older man. "I need something to unwind, man."

"Ahh, I getcha. C'mon in dude, we're just chillin, since the motive isn't too far from ending!" Yasuhiro explained as he stepped aside to allow the boy in and carefully closed the door behind him.

Leon looked up from Yasuhiro’s couch, waving at Kazuichi as he stepped inside. A lit joint was already in the boy’s hand. “Hey man!”

"Hey! Leon, wasn't expecting you here!" Kazuichi greeted. He sat down beside the all-star, waiting for Yasuhiro to get the supplies needed. "You need to unwind from the motive too, huh?"

“Kind of. It’s got me a little stressed, sure, but I also just wanted to smoke some weed, and Hiro’s the only one here with a good supply,” Leon shamelessly admitted with a wide grin. “Gotta tell you man, I couldn’t have gotten away with this when I still played baseball. The coaches were super anal about us being drug free: if they even thought one of us was smoking, we’d get torn to shreds.”

"Heh, the same goes for the tennis coaches I've had," Ryoma replied as he leaned back in his chair. "I'm sure Nekomaru would be a bit cooler about it at least, or probably just give us a kinda stern talking to. Either way I’ll probably still hangout if we do this again."

"Yeah well, there's definitely stuff in this game that we could be doing that's worse for our health," Yasuhiro added as he took a seat in the edge of his bed.

Kazuichi held the newly rolled up joint up to his mouth and reached for a lighter. "It's not just being on edge about the game." He took in a large puff before blowing out the smoke. "It's just...Why did Miss Sonia have to switch me to another group?"

"I'm sorry dude, but I can't tell you," Yasuhiro said with a sigh. "My mom keeps telling me I gotta get a woman, but I have no idea how girl's think."

“Trust me, we’ve all been there dude. Women are just hard to get sometimes,” Leon added, giving a small sigh. “And believe me, it can always be worse. At least you don’t have to worry about your own cousin having a crush on you.”

"Wait?! Seriously?!" Kazuichi exclaimed, his head swiveling to look at the all-star with wide eyes. "Why would she have a crush on you? You're cousins!"

"And why do you even know? Did she actually tell you that?" Ryoma asked as he raised an eyebrow.

“Yes. Multiple times, in fact,” Leon bemoaned. “That girl...I love Kanon to death, I really do, but she just can’t seem to get it in her head that we’re cousins. She keeps confessing her love for me all the time, and I try to turn her down as politely as I can. But she’s so stubborn! I just don’t know what’s going on in her head, if she thinks we could ever actually be a couple!”

Kazuichi let out a sigh, shaking his head. "Jesus, man, that...that sucks hard." He took in another puff. "If you were to come out of this place with a girlfriend, do you think she'd snap and go psycho or some shit?"

"Whoa that'd be crazy, there's no way someone would do that kinda shit, right?" Hiro said as he rubbed his neck.

Ryoma gave a dry chuckle as he sat forward a bit. "Ha, you still have a long way to go if you're this surprised by what a person would do for love."

“God, I hope not. Honestly I just hope this is something she’ll grow out of,” Leon replied. He leaned back on the couch, taking another drag from his joint. “If all goes well, this’ll just be a phase she’ll look back on in embarrassment in a few years. At least, that’s what I hope.”

"I hope I can at least survive this whole mess," Kazuichi grumbled. He drew in another deep breath from the joint before blowing the smoke out. "This whole damn situation is fucked up."

"Yeah but ust relax guys... ugh at least we're like super close to letting someone get out of here, that's a good thing right?" Yasuhiro remarked as he awkwardly looked between the group.

Leon nodded, relieved to change the subject. “Yeah, that’s true. I just wonder who we’re gonna pick to leave, at the end of the day. I mean, as nice as it’d be to leave....I doubt I’m gonna get chosen. Kyoko or Shuichi would make more sense to me, personally.”

"They would be the most likely to have some kind of connection to the police, so that's probably a good point," Ryoma added as he crossed his arms.

"But Miss Sonia has a whole army behind her," Kazuichi stated. "If she got out, then her whole army could bust this place down!"

"I mean I guess, but like that begs the question, why aren't they already? I mean maybe they don't know where we all are or we're like super well hidden..." Hiro worriedly explained with a frown.

* * *

**8:43 PM, Day Eight**

**First Floor**

**Cafeteria**

Nekomaru let out a hearty laugh as he swung open the door. He was smiling brightly as he looked over the room, it had mostly been emptied only a few people scattered across the room enjoying a late dinner. He started walking through, headed directly for the kitchen until something caught his eye. Mahiru was sitting oddly still in her seat, hardly moving as she looked down at the items before her, a largely untouched plate of food, and some papers. "Mahiru... is everything alright? You had just sat down for dinner when I left to do my evening exercises, so why are you still here?"

The Photographer perked up, a startled look on her face, before calming down. "Oh, Nekomaru...I wasn't expecting anyone to come back here." She let out a small sigh. "I...Well, I'm clearly not fine, but I just couldn't make myself get out of the seat."

The Manager crossed his arms, as he cocked an eyebrow. "I was going to grab a small snack but that can wait. What has you so shaken?" He let is eyes drift down for a moment and caught a glimpse of the paper, on it was a photo was a person bit Nekomaru let his eyes snapped back up to the redhead. "I see... is it because of the motive?"

"Geez, nothing gets past you, huh?" Mahiru inquired, her voice soft. The redhead's shoulders slumped as she glanced at the photo. "It's...my friend Sato." She nudged the photo forward as tears sprung up in her eyes. "I can't even describe it."

A small gasp left Nekomaru as he examined the picture. The dark-haired girl in the picture was sitting against a wall with blood staining her hair and shirt. She was clearly dead and a blood-covered baseball bat was lying beside her. Nekomaru took a few moments before he slowly turned up to look at the Photographer. "I understand why you're so upset. You aren't one of my athletes, but I can stay and talk with you if you'd like."

Mahiru sniffled, wiping her eyes as tears started running down her cheeks. She forced out a small, mirthless laugh. "I knew that a guy like you was as dependable as he looked." She turned her head up to look at the ceiling, attempting to blink away her tears. "I just...The last time I saw Sato, she was alive! How could this be real? How could she be...dead?"

"We were all kidnapped, even strong people like Sakura and Akane, neither who I would expect to be taken without a fight. And if they were willing to do what they did to Kaede, something like this is hard to say is impossible," Nekomaru explained with a small sigh.

"See, realistically I know that, but...it's still so hard to accept," Mahiru argued, shaking her head.

The Manager closed his eyes for a moment as he took a seat across from the girl. "I know it is... Even after some time, it can still be hard..."

"Have...Did you lose someone?" Mahiru asked, not able to look Nekomaru in the eyes. "You don't have to answer if I overstepped."

"I lost my best friend. But we met in the hospital, so I think we both knew that there was a chance..." the large boy answered quietly, his usual boisterous tone gone. "Losing someone is painful but if I can offer any advice, if they are gone, you need to live on in their stead."

Mahiru cracked a smile that didn't reach her eyes. "That...makes sense." She wiped at her eyes. "It's still going to be a while for me to get past this, and like you said...It's still going to be hard even after that time."

Nekomaru reached to his side and pulled out a small white towel and offered it to the girl. "Of course, you shouldn't try and force yourself to feel better immediately. I may be more used to training people to be physically fir, but trust me when I say, being mentally fit is just as important. And denying yourself from feeling things isn't healthy, however, neither is letting the pain swallow you up. I don't know what Sato meant to you, and I can't give you any of the answers that you want. But I doubt anyone here can, including the mastermind, who just want to play you into their hand with this kind of thing."

Mahiru gently dabbed at her eyes with the white towel. "You're right. All I can do at this point is just...work on overcoming her death and getting stronger. I won't let my team or anyone else down." She set the towel down. "But this is going to hurt." She looked over at Nekomaru. "Thank you, Nekomaru. You really are a dependable guy."

"Thank you, after Daisuke died, I knew I wanted to be a team manager like he was. Even without this game, our time is limited so we have to live our lives to the fullest. Don't think you need to do everything on your own. Hajime is pretty green, but he is a good guy, so if you need help I think you can turn to him. And you can come to me. I meant it when I said I want to help any of my classmates who may need it," Nekomaru said as he stood up again. "Why don't you get started on your food, eating is always important. I'm going to grab something, but I can join you if you want. Or I can go if you'd rather have some more alone time to take in all of this."

Mahiru was silent for a moment. As the Manager moved towards the kitchen, the red-haired girl cracked a smile. "Hey, Nekomaru!" She glanced over at the boy as he turned back to look at her. Mahiru's smile grew just a tad. "I think...I'd like it if you joined me."

* * *

**12:38 PM, Day Nine**

**First Floor**

**Girls' Dormitories**

Junko opened the door, letting her nervous sister into her room without a second thought. The Model had noticed her sister acting off during breakfast, and she was incredibly close to snapping and pulling her twin into her room without a second thought. However, Mukuro seemed to have taken the initiative and came to her. The blonde shut the door once her sister was inside and spun around to face her. "Alright, what's up? You look like you've seen a ghost or something, and it's freaking me out."

Mukuro stared wordlessly at her twin, before a small frown crossed her face. She reached into her pocket, and produced her opened envelope, as well as the picture contained within it. “It’s...about my motive. I couldn’t help but look at it. And...I hate to admit it Junko, but it’s really freaking me out.”

A frown crossed the Model's face. She moved closer to her sister and gingerly took the envelope from her. "Hey, whatever it is, I'm certain it can't be..." Junko's thoughts trailed off as she removed the photo. Two young women were in the photo, a very well-endowed blonde with her hair pulled into two buns and a black-haired woman dressed rather androgynously. What made Junko pause, though, was the fact both women were out cold with their hands tied behind their backs. "Jesus Christ..."

“That’s Nerai Watanabe and Alice Bailey: they were my subordinates in Fenrir before the group’s...dissolution,” Mukuro explained. “I haven’t seen them in ages, but last I heard they were doing okay. But now...”

"Jesus, Mukkie, I'm so sorry," Junko muttered. She set the picture down on her desk before stepping over to her sister and wrapping her in a hug. "I know that you try not to show your emotions too much, but this...I can still see how this is unnerving you, and I hate that." She pulled back from the hug and stared her sister dead in the eyes. "If I could lay a finger on that fluffy bastard without getting k.o.-ed myself, you know I'd be driving a heel through his chest."

Mukuro gladly hugged her back, closing her eyes as she took comfort in her sister’s embrace. “I know, Junko. Believe me. I just...I can’t help but worry about them. It’s killing me, not knowing what happened with them. If they really were kidnapped, then I need to go after them. But...I can’t do anything while we’re still stuck here. God, I feel so powerless...”

"That's why we're going to get out of here," Junko argued. "You and I are both going to get out of here, and then you can find Alice and Nerai and save them from whatever the fucker behind this game has planned."

“That’s easier said then done, Junko. I’m not about to leave you, even if we get through this motive without any deaths. And there’s no telling what might be waiting for us outside...” she retorted. “Think about it, Junko. Where are the police? The military? We have the princess of a foreign country being held hostage in this school with us. At the very least, I would think the government would want to rescue her, if not all of us. But we haven’t seen any sign of the outside world, and we’ve already been here a week. It makes me wonder what’s really going on out there.”

Junko frowned at her twin's argument. "Here I was trying to give a pep talk." She stepped over to her bed before sitting down on the edge of it. She motioned for her sister to join her by patting the spot next to her. When Mukuro was next to her, the Model let out a sigh. "Look, Mukkie...you're right. You know how hard it is for me to admit that, so accept it. You're right.”

Mukuro nodded glumly in agreement. "I doubt we're going to get any clear answers on that anytime soon, as well. And...in the end, maybe I'm just playing into Monokuma's hands, here. He probably wants me getting worried like this, so I screw up and make a mistake, or take other measures..."

The Soldier sighed, shaking her head as she tried to compose herself. "Well...I guess this is nothing new, is it? For us, at least. We were on our own growing up, doing what we had to to survive. And I'll do what it takes to make sure we survive this game as well."

"And unlike previous times, I don't want you putting your neck out to try and save me," Junko argued. When Mukuro opened her mouth to argue, Junko cut her off. "No, Mukkie, I don't want to hear it! In this game, if something happens to me, then it happens. I don't want...I don't want you to get hurt or worse because of me, okay!"

"..." Mukuro frowned in distaste at the command, but ever so slowly, she gave her sister a nod. "If...that's what you want, Junko..."

She sighed again, and leaned against her, resting her head against her twin's shoulder. "...Here I am talking about myself, and I haven't even checked with you. Have you looked at your own envelope yet?"

Junko shook her head. "No, I haven't. I figured it would be better for my own sanity to just tear it up and not look. I don't know what the bear has on me, and I don't want to." She glanced over at his sister. "I can't blame you for looking, though."

"Ha, that makes sense. Not sure what else I expected from you," Mukuro smirked. She remained quiet for a moment longer, resting against her twin as she did her best to calm herself down. "...I don't know what I'd do without you, you know. Between the two of us, you were always the more level-headed. Despite everything else, I am...glad you're here with me, Junko."

"Hey, that makes it sound like it's a chore being with me," Junko remarked, a teasing lilt in her voice. She snickered to herself for a moment before sighing. She smiled at her sister. "...I'm glad you're here with me too, Mukkie."

* * *

  
  


**8:12 PM, Day Nine**

**First Floor**

**Gym**

“Sorry I’m late everyone,” Tsumugi apologized as she walked into the gym. “I got caught up talking with Chiaki and sort of lost track of time. I’m really sorry!”

For her part, Maki just sighed and shook her head. With a glance toward Celeste she asked, “Is there anyone else we’re waiting on, or can we get this over with now?”

"Agreed, this is getting tedious already," Togami said with an eye roll as he crossed his arms.

"I believe this is everyone I was expecting," Celeste stated, a smile crossing her features as she scanned over everyone here.

"Wh-Why did you ask for us to m-m-meet you here?" Toko questioned.

Celeste drew in a deep breath before locking her gaze onto the small gathering in front of her. "Well, I'm certain all of us have realized that having two Byakuya Togamis is suspicious to say the least." She let out a small sigh. "And while I don't want to quote Ibuki directly, she did raise a rather good point. There are quite a few things about the more...rotund version of Byakuya that just don't quite add up to me."

"Huh yea I guess, but how do we really know for sure that our leader isn't the real Togami?" Kaito asked as he stroked his chin in thought.

The Affluent Prodigy sighed heavily as he watched the purple-haired boy. "The simple fact this whole farce has lasted more than a single hour is deeply disappointing but I suppose not surprising."

"Indeed," Celeste muttered. "I am still rather shocked myself, if we're being honest."

“Does it even matter which one of them is the real one?” Maki countered, her arms crossed as she stared down Celestia. “I’m not sure it really matters given our current situation.”

"It d-does matter!" Toko refuted, glaring daggers into the Caregiver.

Celeste sighed, raising her hand in an attempt to silence Toko. "While it might seem small, the fake Byakuya could, for all we know, be the Mastermind, or working for them at the very least."

"A person who is willing to steal someone else's identity should prove they cannot be trusted to be honest," Togami said as he adjusted his glasses.

"But still he has been pretty clear that he wants to help us all escape," Kaito replied as he scowled.

“Not to mention, the other Byakuya being the Mastermind, or affiliated with them, doesn’t make a lot of logical sense,” Maki argued. “The very fact we know there are two Byakuya Togamis running around goes against that idea. After all, we’re discussing this, aren’t we? We are inherently suspicious. And I doubt the Mastermind would want that much heat and suspicion on them from the very beginning. If our leader was really the Mastermind, then why did he involve the ‘real’ Byakuya at all? He could have simply killed him before this game began, assumed his identity without a hitch, and we’d have never known any different.”

“Th-that’s a pretty cold-blooded plan there...” Tsumugi noted a little nervously. “Are you sure you’re the Ultimate Child Caregiver?”

Maki averted her eyes in response. “...I’m just saying that there’s a lot of holes in that idea. I won’t argue that our leader...isn’t suspicious for assuming another’s identity, assuming he’s the fake. And I haven’t always agreed with him. But I don’t think there’s any credence to the idea he’s working with Monokuma.”

"Yeah, so there's no reason to doubt him, maybe he's just shy or something," Kaito added as he pumped his fist.

Celeste cocked an eyebrow. "You are rather trusting to a man that is continuing to lie to us on a daily basis about his identity. At least Kokichi is being honest about his identity."

"Exactly, h-how can we trust s-s-someone who's lying and p-pretending to be someone else?" Toko questioned. "Even if he isn't working for M-Monokuma, he could b-be some crazy killer p-planning to wear Master Byakuya's skin like a s-suit!"

"While I wouldn't venture that far, it does still say a bit about his character if he doesn't want to tell us the truth about himself," Celeste argued.

"I'll give you that. That is...suspicious in and of itself," Maki admitted, unable to refute that point. "Though if he was a serial killer or anything like that...well, disguising himself as he is puts a lot of needless suspicion on him either way."

"Well, not all killers are logical people...besides that, well, I'm not sure I could ever bring myself to trust him. It's so...creepy, the way he pretends to be someone else. Even when the real person is right next to him. Something's plainly wrong with him, you know?" Tsumugi stated, giving a little nervous shiver.

"But...Byakuya is working hard to help us get out of here," Kaito argued.

"What has he d-d-done to get us out of h-here?!" Toko snapped.

Maki just narrowed her eyes and scowled at Toko. "And what have you done? Or your precious Byakuya? What have any of us done to get us out of here? None of us have made any real progress in getting us all out of here, and that's a simple fact. Some of us are trying harder than others, however."

Meanwhile, Byakuya just shook his head, an increasingly frustrated look spreading across his face at their continued bickering. Unable to take anymore, he blithely declared, "Honestly...I don't even know why I bothered to come here at all. It seems you are all too simple to face reality here. I can see there will be no further use in staying here...so with that, I am taking my leave."

That said, he rolled his eyes at them all and started to walk away.

"W-Wait for me!" Toko cried out, running after her master.

Kaito let out a sigh, his shoulders slumping. "I...I think I'm going to go too." He stood up and walked off, Maki trailing behind him.

"Well, that went about as well as I thought," Celeste muttered. Her eyes flickered to Tsumugi as the Cosplayer moved to leave. "Tsumugi, dear, could you wait a second?"

* * *

**10:58 PM, Day Nine**

**First Floor**

**Incinerator**

Nagito softly hummed to himself as he pushed the gating aside. He walked up to the large machinery and pressed on to the side panel, causing a small fire to start burning inside. He calmly watched the flames slowly start to build up, his smile grew as he heard the door open behind him and two people walk in. "Wow, you both are right on time! Glad we can count on our detective pair to be punctual if nothing else," the white-haired boy mused without turning away from the incinerator.

“Well, we weren’t about to turn down your invitation, Nagito,” Shuichi replied, eyeing the boy curiously before his gaze drifted over to the incinerator. “But what are you doing? Why did you invite us here?”

Kyoko nodded. "I was curious about that myself." Her eyes were focused onto the white-haired boy before her.

"Oh, this thing? Come on, with your talents I'm sure you can come up with a reason or two," Nagito said as he glanced over his shoulder, showing them his wide smirk. He dug his and into the pocket of his jacket and pulled out a crumpled and torn open envelope. "I'm just doing my part and tossing away my motive, though I might have been a bit naughty and read it first. It was a pretty interesting read at least."

Kyoko cocked an eyebrow. "Interesting, do you want to tell us what it said? I've heard from a couple of people who have opened theirs that they were rather benign."

"Heh-heh, well, in that case, it looks like I got lucky... My secret was very eye-opening! " Nagito explained as he turned the papers around as he looked between them and the fire. "Say, I asked you to bring your motives, did either of you look over yours yet?"

“...I haven’t looked over mine yet,” Shuichi finally admitted, a small frown marring his features. “I’m still debating over whether to look at it or not.”

"I won't lie; I've been dealing with that same turmoil," Kyoko confessed. She reached into her purple jacket, pulling out her envelope. She then eyed the Luckster. "Are you suggesting we read them?"

Nagito chuckled again as he ran a hand through his hair. "Of course! Like you said it's either a useless factoid, or it's something very interesting... Something about yourself you don't know how you didn't already know!"

The purple-haired detective's eyes traveled over to the incinerator. "And that is for?"

"Oh that's easy," Nagito answered as he balled up the papers and easily tossed it into the flames. He calmly placed his hands back into his jacket and stood in front of it. "The motive ends tomorrow, but the secrets will probably be staying around. So you guys can choose to either take a read and know what's being hidden from you, or just stay blind. Ignorance is bliss after all!"

Shuichi glanced back at the incinerator, before reaching into his pocket and pulling out his own envelope. He studied it for a good minute, his brow furrowed in concentration as he mentally debated the matter. 

"I suppose… in the end, knowledge is neither inherently good nor evil...it all depends on how we use it and act upon it," he said to Kyoko. "So I don't think there's any harm in reading our own letters, as long as we don't make any irrational or immoral action over the contents."

"I would have no real reason to disagree with that," Kyoko conceded. She let out a small sigh. "I'll take the honors." Without another second of hesitation, she ripped her envelope open.

Nagito smiled as he turned around to finally face the pair. His head tilted to the side lightly as Kyoko pulled out the single sheet of paper. "So, did our leader get anything juicy?"

A frown painted the girl's face, and her eyebrows furrowed. "...It says there are two serial killers among us." She shook her head. "In a sick way, it makes sense I got this as my secret."

"That...is concerning. Though I suppose it's good we know now. Assuming Monokuma is telling the truth there..." Shuichi replied. After a moment he took a breath and opened his own envelope, his eyes quickly scanning the contents of the letter within.

His eyes widened before his brow furrowed in confusion. "I… don't understand this at all. It says that I'm responsible for the death of an innocent girl."

"Oh, looks like you had a secret about yourself as well! Or are you that good at playing it off? I wonder..." Nagito said as he carefully walked up and stood between the two Detectives, looking at each of their papers. "Though I have to say, Kyoko, yours is very informative!"

Kyoko nodded, slowly coming out of her confusion. "Indeed, it is." She brought a finger up to her chin and started to contemplate the thought. "It would seem that's another mystery in this place. If we have two serial killers among us, then that means we have two people who may want to keep their secrets hidden."

"It sure would, though you may have it even harder, who can you trust? In fact, being alone with two people could be dangerous too..." Nagito happily remarked with a wide smile. "But serial killers are a tricky bunch, they need to do things just right for them to kill. Hmm, Shuichi... are you alright? Having some trouble with your motive?"

Shuichi stared down at his letter, a troubled expression on his face. He stirred back to reality at Nagito's words, however, and shook his head. "I'm...I'll be okay. I have no idea what this is even talking about, though, and that concerns me. I haven't exactly been involved in a lot of cases..."

He trailed off, a distressed gleam in his eyes coming to the forefront as a disturbing possibility occurred to him. "Could...could this be talking about Kaede? Was she...actually innocent?"

"If she was, then none of us would be standing here right now," Kyoko cut in. She placed a firm hand on her male counterpart's shoulder. "That's probably meant to either throw you off your game, or it could be referring to a past case of yours. However, it cannot possibly be referring to Kaede."

The Luckster chuckled again as he gave a small shrug. "Well that's what you'd expect from this kind of game, the wording can sometimes be pretty tricky too. Oh well, the real question is if the serial killers will make this game interesting, or can our two trusty detective pair take the initiative! Either way, I just hope the game doesn't get too boring because of it," he explained as he turned on his heels and left the room without a further word.

As the two detectives watched the Luckster walk-off, Kyoko hummed. "It would seem that while he had something earth-shattering, Nagito didn't tell us his secret." She craned her head to glance back at the incinerator. "And he burned it before either of us could get a look at it." Turning her focus back to the boy in question, Kyoko couldn't help but cock an eyebrow. "Just what was his secret?"

* * *

**_??? Students remaining..._ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone, we took a small break to help get Tranquility Station launched and ready to go, but now we're back at it with the Hope's Peak Killing Game! As always shout out to the betas!


	14. Bad Blood Act 1

**7:32 AM, Day Ten**

**First Floor**

**Girls' Dormitories**

Celeste let out a small sigh as she woke up. She cast her eyes over at the blue-haired girl beside her. "Well...good to know that I wasn't dreaming that." She chuckled when Tsumugi turned to face her, a small smile on the Cosplayer's face. "Although, I must admit that I'm shocked you're still here."

“Well...I wasn’t exactly ready to leave just yet,” Tsumugi shyly admitted with a giggle. She beamed at Celestia, and added, “Besides...you looked pretty cute when you’re sleeping. I didn’t want to disturb you.”

"Well, thank you, dear," Celeste responded. She pushed herself up into a sitting position. "To be honest, you're rather cute yourself, especially when I was getting a taste of you."

A heavy flush spread across Tsumugi’s cheeks, and she gave another nervous giggle as she toyed with a lock of her cerulean hair. “R-Really, you don’t have to flatter me like that. I know I’m just a Plain Jane, especially compared to you...”

"Oh darling, if you were just a plain Jane, I wouldn't have even touched you last night," Celeste claimed. She leaned down and pressed a kiss on the Cosplayer's lips. "Although, dear, it might be better if we keep this on the down-low for right now. I don't want any potential suitors to get jealous that I chose you."

Tsumugi blushed even more, if it were possible, and eagerly returned Celeste’s kiss. She looked a little disappointed at her words a moment later but gave an understanding nod after a moment. 

“I guess....that makes sense. I wouldn’t want to paint an unnecessary target on either of us...” she reluctantly agreed.

Celeste giggled, a smile appearing on her face. "Thank you, darling, I'm so glad you understand." She let out a small sigh, leaning back. "Oh my, after last night, I worked up quite the appetite. You, dear?"

“Mm, I feel pretty peckish myself...” Tsumugi agreed. She glanced back at Celeste, an idea coming to mind as she beamed again and said, “Oh! Do you want me to go pick up breakfast for us both? It’s the least I could do!”

"Well, if you insist, darling," Celeste purred. She pressed a lingering kiss on Tsumugi's lips. "I'll definitely make it worth your time."

* * *

**7:51 AM, Day Ten**

**First Floor**

**Boys' Dormitories**

Mahiru sighed to herself as she walked through the halls of the boys' dormitories. She continued walking until she came up to Hajime's dorm-room door. She lightly tapped her knuckles against it and called out. "Hajime, are you up?"

The door creaked open, revealing a tired Chiaki rubbing at her eyes. "Good morning, Mahiru, how are you doing?"

"Ch-Chiaki?" Mahiru stuttered in surprise, her eyes growing wide. She quickly glanced back at the name tag on the door and confirmed she'd come to the right dorm. She glanced back at the gamer, a small flush coming to her cheeks as her mind ran wild with the implications. "What are you...um, uh, is Hajime here? Y-You two didn't switch rooms or anything, right?"

The Gamer let out a small yawn. "No, Hajime's here. I think he's still asleep. We were up pretty late last night." She ran her hands through her hair in an attempt to fix it. "We were playing a really..." She yawned again. "A really fun game last night."

"...." Mahiru regarded Chiaki with a slow, languid blink, the light in her eyes disappearing as Chiaki's words registered with her. She gaped openly at her, at a loss for words: thankfully, Hajime showed up a moment later behind her, giving her an outlet for her growing outrage.

"Hajime..." Mahiru smiled at the boy, but her eyes had a dark look to them. "I hope you have a good explanation for this."

"Huh? What are you talking about?" the boy said as he walked up to the door looking confused.

Chiaki shrugged. "I just told Mahiru we were up late last night playing video games." She stepped back into the room. "I conked out on your bed, and you took the couch. Hope you slept well, by the way."

"V-Video games...?" Mahiru stuttered, deflating at Chiaki's simple explanation. Her cheeks burned again, though for a different reason this time, as she nervously looked away and laughed.

“Yeah she faded off to sleep mid game too. I didn’t want to wake her up so I just made sure she was covered before going to sleep myself,” Hajime explained with a nod.

"Aha, n-nevermind about that!" she hurriedly said, wanting to desperately change the subject. "Ah, I uh, came over to make sure you were awake, Hajime. Today is the day of the vote, after all."

Hajime sighed as he rubbed the back of his neck. "Yeah I know, Chiaki came over because she said I needed to relax. This whole motive has been weird, some of the others seem to have really gotten stressed out over this whole thing."

"You definitely seemed to relax after a couple of rounds of Mario Party," Chiaki claimed, continuing to fix Hajime's bed. "Which is weird because some people tense up after...Usually."

"Yeah, I get that. Some people probably feel pretty desperate to escape...and those envelopes that Monokuma sent out certainly didn't help..." Mahiru murmured, frowning as she thought back to her own envelope. "At any rate...have you made any decisions about who you want to vote for?"

"That's been a bit of an issue since I don't have any obvious candidate. Truth be told I wanted to see who the other leaders want to put forward," Hajime confessed. "On top of that, I've been concerned a bit over Hiyoko."

Chiaki sighed, giving a small nod. "She was here a couple of days ago for a bit, and she seemed really upset by what was in her envelope."

“Hiyoko?” Mahiru questioned, frowning in concern. She gave a thoughtful hum and crossed her arms. “Despite her...attitude sometimes, she seems like a good person. And I...well, I can definitely relate to being upset by what was in my own envelope. I’ll try to have a talk with her when I have the chance.”

"Maybe you'll have more luck then we did," Hajime said with a sigh. "She wasn't even willing to say what was in hers to us. Just that she really needed to be the one to get to leave."

"And when we thought she was going to tell us, she ran out," Chiaki muttered. A frown crossed her features as she slinked back over to the doorway. "She's been avoiding us since."

“I’ll definitely talk to her when I have the chance; maybe after this vote,” Mahiru declared, even as a small knot of worry developing in her stomach. Nekomaru had been there for her: it seemed only fair she does the same for Hiyoko. 

“Speaking of the vote...” Mahiru turned her attention back on Hajime. “You should man up more, Hajime! Don’t be afraid to make your own choice here! You shouldn’t just resign yourself to following what the other leads want to do, you know! Honestly, among all of us, there’s got to be at least one person you think would be best for that vote!”

Hajime shook his head as he frowned. "It's not as simple as that, I need to work with the other leaders on this after all."

Chiaki huffed, the Gamer's cheeks puffing out. "You should still have some confidence in your choice, Hajime!"

"Yeah I know, don't worry, we'll get it figured out as long as the bear keeps up his end of the bargain," the boy explained with a small nod.

“Good! That’s the spirit!” Mahiru nodded happily. 

After a pause, she cleared her throat and added, “Anyway...that’s all I really wanted to speak about. I’m going to go get some breakfast now if you two wanna join me.”

"I'd like that," Chiaki stated. "I think I skipped dinner last night playing games."

"I asked you, but you said you'd just have some late-night snacks but just focused on gaming until you fell asleep," Hajime said, giving a shrug. "So you definitely need something, so let's go."

“Alright!” Mahiru agreed. With that said, she turned around and started heading toward the dining room, as Chiaki and Hajime followed after her.

* * *

**8:03 AM, Day Ten**

**First Floor**

**Kitchen**

A smile crossed Kirumi's face as she entered the kitchen, overtaken by the delicious aromas coming from it. "Teruteru, I have to thank you once again for making breakfast for all of us. It smells delicious as always."

"Haha, I'm just getting started, this is the big day after all! Whoever's leaving here will need all their strength!" Teruteru exclaimed as he quickly shuffled to the different stovetops.

The Maid rushed over to the newest spread of food and set down her serving tray. "I won't lie; I'm a bit nervous about who the leaders are going to choose." She sighed. "Truth be told, while I wish it was me; I don't think I'll be leaving any time soon."

"I'm sure that's how a lot of us are feeling," the chef mused as he stroked his chin. "But if it means anything, it's nice been nice to have you here to help out."

"Thank you, Teruteru," Kirumi replied. She began to switch out the empty dishes on her tray with the ones filled with freshly made food. "I definitely can say the same for you, if we're being honest."

"Well if you ever need my help with anything else you just let me know," the short boy mused with a wink. He turned back as he continued making more breakfast.

Kirumi sighed. "I swear, if you were to get picked, then I'd probably be up a creek. I'd manage, but I'd have to get some help."

Teruteru sighed as well as he paused for a moment, looking over at the Ultimate Maid. "Well, I doubt you'll have to deal with that. I know I'm not getting chosen, no way they'd trust me with something like that. Even then I'm sure you'd do just fine in my place."

Kirumi nodded. "I have to ask if you could leave, what would you do? Who's the first person, or people, that you'd want to see?" She set the last plate down on her serving tray.

"Heh, my family, easy. I want to let them know I'm okay, to make sure they are..." Teruteru explained is expression shifting from happy to melancholy. He gave a sigh before his smile slightly returned. "Y'know I think you'd get along well with my little brother and sister. They're both potential Ultimates, too, the Host and Baroque Girl."

A smile graced the Maid's lips. "I probably would. It's rather interesting you and your siblings have restaurant-themed talents. Did they also help out at your family's restaurant?"

"Well yeah, we all learned everything from seeing our Mama at work there. We were practically raised there," he explained with a calm smile. "Oh right, Kirumi, is there someone or something you'd want to get back to as soon as you leave here?"

"To be honest...I don't know," Kirumi confessed. "I could certainly try to get us help, but I don't really have anyone who I'm close with outside of these walls." She hoisted the serving tray up. "I'm jealous that so many here have someone who they care about and who cares about them outside these walls."

"I see... I suppose that's true though it does come with a downside.." Teruteru said quietly as he turned off the burners. "I've been losing sleep worrying about them. If they're doing well..."

Kirumi nodded. "Well, while I can't say for certain, I can say that it would be foolish of the mastermind to hurt your family." She cracked a smile as she headed for the door. "You care for them, and that much is clear."

"I can only hope you're right, thank you," the Cook said giving the girl a nod. As Kirumi left the room Teruteru sighed as he reached into his pocket, pulling out the photo of his ruined family restaurant. A small tear started to form as he looked down at it. "Mamma... please be okay... please..."

* * *

**8:21 AM, Day Ten**

**First Floor**

**Classroom**

Mikan drew in a small breath as she entered the classroom, nervously rubbing her arm."Uhm, h-hello, Nekomaru, S-Sakura, you said you wanted to talk to me?"

"Ah, hello, Mikan," Sakura greeted. "We're glad you decided to come."

"Is everything a-a-alright?" Mikan questioned, eyes bouncing back and forth between the two tall athletes.

"Yes! In fact, we were hoping to talk with you!" Nekomaru boomed, a boisterous smile on the giant man's face. "We were wanting to talk with a professional about the ideal nutrition regimen Sakura, myself, and the other athletes here should be following, in order to keep in shape! So we figured we ought to ask you, Mikan!"

"We both figured that with your knowledge of the human body, that you would be able to give some good suggestions that we could then give to Teruteru," Sakura explained.

"Oh w-well, that sounds m-more like a dietician's job, but I s-suppose I could try," Mikan claimed.

"Oh, don't be too modest! I'm sure you're more than qualified!" Nekomaru insisted, before reaching over and giving the Nurse a vigorous pat on her shoulder. "Besides, you're the most qualified person in this school to ask about this subject! Unless we've got an Ultimate Dietician or Nutritionist hiding out somewhere!"

Mikan gave a small nod. "O-Okay then, in that case, um...a high p-protein diet would certainly be good." The Nurse was very quickly cut off, not by either of the well-built people before her, but by her own stomach growling. "Oh, e-excuse me. I haven't eaten breakfast yet."

"Huh? You haven't eaten yet?!" Nekomaru exclaimed before a stern frown spread across his lips. "Mikan! You should know better than that! Breakfast is the most important meal of the day! You know what...we can talk about this later! Sakura, why don't we go make sure Mikan get something to eat?"

"That seems like the best course of action," Sakura muttered.

"Oh n-n-no, that's not necessary!" Mikan protested.

"Nonsense, your health is just important as the rest of us," Sakura retorted, her voice gentle but stern.

“She’s right! You’ve got to look out for yourself, Mikan!” Nekomaru insisted as he crossed his arms. “Besides, you can’t help anyone if you faint from hunger or suffer from malnutrition!”

“I know, I’ve been trying to get better about that…” Mikan shuffled her feet, visibly uncertain before nodding. "Okay, th-then."

A smile crossed Sakura's narrow features. "In that case, let's get going."

“Let’s!” Nekomaru gladly agreed. With that said, the buff duo soon led Mikan out of the classroom, heading straight toward the cafeteria.

* * *

**8:48 AM, Day Ten**

**First Floor**

**Dining Hall**

It was a quiet and lazy morning for the inhabitants of Hopes Peak Academy: not everyone had arrived for breakfast yet, but those that had were already in the dining hall, enjoying the food Teruteru and Kirumi had so kindly made. 

Or at least...they should be doing that. Truth be told it was a little hard to concentrate on their meal while Hifumi and Toko tried to shout each other down. 

“MANGA IS AN INFERIOR ART FORM AND YOU KNOW IT, FATSO!” Toko screeched, jabbing a finger at the teen as she yelled. “IT WILL NEVER COMPARE TO ACTUAL LITERATURE! IT’S A MEDIUM DESIGNED FOR IDIOTS WITH NO TASTE OR APPRECIATION FOR GOOD FICTION!”

Hifumi reared back in response, practically hissing at Toko as his face reddened with anger. “THAT IS NOT TRUE AND YOU KNOW IT! MANGA IS A CULTURED ART FORM THAT CAN TELL ALL SORTS OF STORIES YOU COULDN’T READ ANYWHERE ELSE! IF ANYTHING, YOUR PRECIOUS NOVELS ARE TOO LIMITING AND NARROW IN THEIR SCOPE OF STORYTELLING!”

And sitting between the shouting duo, Shuichi could only sigh in dismay and shook his head. With a hand pressed against his forehead, he bemoaned, “I only wanted to compliment them on their talents. I never imagined comparing them would lead to such a vicious fight...”

Junko let out a small groan as she massaged her temples. "Dear God, they've been going on like this for five minutes now."

"It's kind of scary to be honest," Chihiro muttered.

"Gonta is confused as to why Toko and Hifumi are arguing about manga and novels," Gonta confessed. "Don't they do the same thing."

Junko slammed a hand over the Entomologist's face. "Gonta, sweetie, don't say something like that around them." She gestured her head over in the direction of the two, who were still going at it.

"Muahahaha! Indeed, Lord of flies! The mediums in which a caster choose to bring their dark arts into this realm is of utmost importance!" Gundham remarked with a smirk. "However, such squabbles as these are ultimately fruitless!"

"Heh, no kidding. These two still have a long way to go," Ryoma added as he crossed his arms.

Rantaro sighed as he looked over at the Fashionista. "Let's just be ready to lay down the law if things get physical. You are the only leader here right now, Junnie."

"God, I hate it when you're right," Junko grumbled. Without warning, she stood up and slammed a hand down on the table. "Toko! Hifumi! Both of you are right! Manga is good! Books are good! Now shut the fuck up and let the rest of us eat breakfast in peace!"

Toko and Hifumi gave a startled jump and whirled to face Junko, seemingly forgetting that anyone else was in the room. After a few tense seconds, the duo grumbled in response but compiled all the same as they took their seats again. 

Shuichi sighed in relief and shot Junko a thankful smile. “Thanks for that. I’m not sure anything else could have stopped them.”

"They'll have to grow up eventually, in this place it might come down to being sink or swim," Ryoma muttered as he shook his head.

Gonta cocked his head to the side. "Do we have a pool?"

"No, Gonta, sweetie, it's an expression," Junko retorted, digging into her breakfast. "Thank God they shut up. I can already feel my headache going away."

Chihiro gave the model a small smile. "That's good at least."

“Speaking of headaches, I’m glad to have this deadline over with,” Shuichi asked after a moment, happy to change the subject. “It’ll be nice to get this vote over with, too.”

Rantaro shrugged as he placed a finger against his chin. "That's true but... don't forget, the deadline isn't the automatic end of this game. Once Junnie and the others make their choice on who leaves the rest of us are still going to be trapped here with Monokuma..."

"Oh, that's right," Chihiro muttered. The Programmer perked up and looked over at Junko. "Do you have an idea who you want to vote out?"

Junko let out a groan, leaning back in her seat. "Jesus, I have a shit ton of ideas, but I don't know."

"I would imagine that someone like Shuichi or Kyoko would be the smart choice. I'd imagine they have connections with the police. Heh, we could even send out Mukuro, get our one-woman army loose so she gets us out," Rantaro said with a smirk.

Gundham chuckled again as he gestured his hand in front of his face. "HA! if that is what we need, then I can suffice as well! If I am freed of this accursed place I could gather my Twelve Zodiac Generals, or perhaps reunite with the King Raptor of Destiny, and I will have all the power I need to take down the bear's foul machinations!"

“Ha, I think Kyoko would be a far better pick than me,” Shuichi protested with a nervous smile. “She’s a much better detective, and would probably do better outside than I would.”

"Gonta thinks Shuichi needs to have more confidence," Gonta stated. "Shuichi did well in the trial."

"Yeah, Shu, you should be nicer to yourself," Junko commented.

“They’re right, Shuichi! You should be more confident in yourself! Be more like Princess Piggles, and not like Prince Kerry! No one wants to be like Kerry!” Hifumi chimed in. 

“I...don’t understand the reference, but thanks,” Shuichi gratefully replied. “Heh, I guess I have a bad habit of talking myself down sometimes...”

“Sometimes?” Toko snorted in derision but stopped short of saying anything else after seeing the glare Junko was sending her way. She huffed and crossed her arms...

...And shot to her feet in a panic mere seconds later. “W-Wait, where did Master Byakuya go?!”

"He left the room as soon as you started your screaming match," Ryoma explained as he rolled his eyes. "You do nothing but stalk him, so it's no wonder he'd take any chance he could."

"Give the boy a break and enjoy talking to us, Toko," Junko interjected, a small smirk on her face.

Toko just scowled at Junko and vigorously shook her head. “No way in hell do I wanna waste my time with a skank like you! I’ve got way better things to do, like tracking down my beloved Byakuya! He’s probably just...t-testing me, that’s it! He wants me to chase him! And when I find him...”

Toko trailed off, a pervy smile spreading across her lips as she lost herself in her highly unrealistic fantasies.

"Well I know I show my tits off, but I wouldn't call myself a skank," Junko teased.

"What is a skank?" Gonta questioned, a confused look on his face.

Rantaro patted the large boy on the shoulder with a small frown. "It's generally an insult, but since Jun is amazing she's just taking it in stride. Let's not pay it any more mind. Besides who knows how long until Monokuma calls for the vote, I'm sure he's going to make a whole show out of the whole thing."

“I’m sure he will. It wouldn’t surprise me at all,” Shuichi readily agreed. 

“Knowing that dastardly bear, it wouldn’t surprise me if he tried to deny us a vote at all,” Hifumi darkly murmured, his arms crossed. “It seems totally within his character to do so.”

"No, he's pretty strict to his rules. I think we can count on that," Ryoma said with a small frown.

"Still, this whole vote is really frightening," Chihiro stated, crossing her arms over her chest to grip them.

Toko suddenly snapped out of her delusions at that, shaking her head for a moment before she scowled at Chihiro. "Ugh, what do you even have to worry about? It's not like you, or even most of us, even have a hope of getting voted out. We wouldn't be 'useful' enough to get help from the outside."

Junko stood up and gave the Writer a scathing glare while Chihiro seemed to wilt into herself. "Hey, Toko, weren't you going to stalk after Byakuya or whatever?! How about you do that instead of being a massive bitch to Chihiro, who actually gets along with most of us and doesn't stalk a guy just to get her rocks off?!"

Toko growled at Junko, her scowl growing deeper before she huffed and turned around. Without another word she marched out of the dining hall, muttering about finding her precious 'Master' all the while.

"Well that was something, wish we could get a better show to go along with these meals," Rantaro mused as he turned back to his plate.

* * *

**9:03 AM, Day Ten**

**First Floor**

**Hallways**

“...And after a moment of speechlessness, the wannabe gangsters ran away crying while Junko continued to taunt and jeer at them,” Mukuro finished, a small smile on her face as she recounted her tale. “I didn’t even have to lay a finger on them, in the end. With Junko’s sharp tongue and wit, she was able to tear them apart far better than I could have with my fists. Incidentally, no one tried to bully us at the orphanage again after that.”

"Eh, still think it'd have been more fun to actually kick someone's ass! That's what I do if anyone messed with my little bro or sis!" Akane said as she cracked her knuckles.

"I bet those little degenerates deserved a punishment like that," Tenko grumbled. She sighed. "How much longer until that annoying bear announces the end of the motive? We made it past three days."

"He's probably trying to weasel out of the deal or something. At some point we'll probably have to just full-on fight him so we can go free!' the Gymnast explained as she crossed her arms.

“Let’s hope it doesn’t come to that. We can’t forget what happened the last time someone stood up to Monokuma,” Mukuro cautioned with a darkened look. “As it is, we’re lucky he hasn’t killed anyone directly, so far.”

Akane shrugged in response. "Yeah but all he's done so far was like a sneak attack, so if we pay attention it should be no problem! That's why I want to keep training, well also just because I want to get strong enough to beat Sakura and the old man!"

Tenko frowned. "That doesn't sound like the best plan. Even if Nekomaru isn't a degenerate, that bear would know how to take you down."

"Not to mention, there's no telling how many more tricks he has up his sleeves. He seems to have traps set up around the school if those spears were any indication..." Mukuro added. "At the very least, we'd need to study Monokuma more, before we have any hope of rebelling against him."

"Tch, I guess, but we still need to be in our best fighting shape!" Akane said as she punched into her other hand. "So I need to fight everyone here who I can!"

"Well, I will gladly help out two fellow women fighters as best as I can!" Tenko cheered, a smile on her face.

For her part, Mukuro offered a small, amused chuckle. "You sure do have a one-track mind, Akane. But I'm happy to help out as well. I'm sure we could all use the exercise."

"Heh, good then let's stop talking and get to fighting! Which one of you wants to go first, or am I taking you both at the same time?"

"Hold on a moment, we aren't fighting out here in the hallway. We're going to the gym first, then we'll spar," Mukuro gently reminded. "I don't think Nekomaru would appreciate us just brawling out here in the hall."

"Plus, then we'd be out in the open for all of the degenerates to see!" Tenko exclaimed. "Then they would know our moves if we ever wound up in a fight!"

Akane's head tilted to the side as she looked towards the Aikido Practitioner. "So? That just means it'd be a harder fight, which makes it all the better when you win!"

"Let's just hope none of us ever wind up in a real fight against the others," the Soldier advised. "Whatever would happen, I imagine it wouldn't turn out well for anyone involved."

As the trio continued down the hallway, Akane started to sniff the air. Tenko raised an eyebrow, giving the Gymnast a confused expression. "Akane, is everything alright? Do I smell? I put deodorant on, but I can go put on more."

"What? No..." Akane said lowly as her eyes narrowed. "There's blood in the air," she explained before she suddenly took off running forward.

"Akane?!" Mukuro stared after the Gymnast for a moment, before her eyes narrowed. She immediately followed after her, running as fast as she could to catch up with her.

"Akane! Mukuro! Wait up!" Tenko shouted, running after the other two girls.

As the group rushed down the hallway the smell of blood quickly reached the other two. After a few moments, Akane rounded a corner, only to almost stop dead in her tracks. Laying near the door to the Nurse's Office were Peko and Sayaka. Only the Idol had a small pool of blood around her. The Swordswoman was on her stomach, her practice sword beside her. Sayaka was nearby, her head resting against the wall with a blood stain formed around her..

As the other two caught up with Akane and took in the sight, the PS system started up. **_"Ah-hahaha! A body has been discovered! It's about time you sleepyheads found them! Looks like my generous offer was wasted on you lot! Let's get ready for our second trial!"_ **

Tenko wasted no time rushing over to Sayaka while Mukuro sped to Peko's side. Tenko gently placed two fingers on Sayaka's neck to check her pulse. She tried her hardest, but she felt nothing. "No, no! She can't be..."

Mukuro, meanwhile, quickly checked Peko's vitals. Her eyes widened as she felt a heartbeat, though it was faint and weak. "She's still alive!"

That said, she immediately shot to her feet, speeding off as she shouted, "I'm going to get Mikan! Tenko, keep watch over Peko in the meantime!"

As Mukuro ran back past her, Akane looked over the scene in quiet shock for a moment before she looked to the office door. Her eyes widened in realization as she dashed towards it and threw it open. "Oh shit! Boss!"

The Gymnast grimaced as she felt another scent of blood greeted her as she stepped into the room. Laying on the floor was Fuyuhiko, a pool of blood around his midsection. "Fuyu!" She shouted as she crouched beside him, shaking him as she grabbed onto the gangster. Her breath caught as a small strained moan left the boy.

His eye wearily opened. "P-Peko..." was all he managed to mutter before he passed out again.

* * *

**_45? Students remaining…_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the shorter chapter than usual but it seemed like the best choice! This chapter was finished a little bit ago but ended up getting benched for a bit as other things had to be deal with. Also rip Sayaka I guess :P


	15. Bad Blood Act 2

**_Monokuma Case File #2_ **

**_Victim # 1: Sayaka MaIzono_ **

**_> Cause of death was trauma to her skull and neck_ **

**_> The time of death is approximately 3:41 A.M._ **

**_> The body was first discovered in the hallway outside of the Nurse's Office at 9:12 A.M._ **

* * *

**9:30 AM, Day Ten**

**First Floor**

**Inside Nurse's Office**

Junko's eyes bounced around the room, trying to look at anything but the reason she came in. While Mikan and Kyoko looked over Peko and Sayaka, respectively, Nekomaru had taken to stitching up Fuyuhiko. They were not alone in the room, though. Akane was standing guard at the door while Shuichi sat next to the model to start questioning Fuyuhiko. And Nagito was there. No one knew why, but he was there.

The model let out a sigh, glancing over at Akane. "Hey, Akane, got any updates yet?"

"From what I can see, Kyoko is still looking over Sayaka's body, and Mikan is still patching up Peko," Akane reported, peering out the door.

A small hiss left the Yakuza as he shifted on the bed. His frown was deep as he looked towards the door. "And she's okay, right? She'll make it... I know she will."

"Oh? So worried. You'll just have to put your hope in Mikan," Nagito mused as he moved beside Shuichi.

“Don’t move too much now! I’m not as experienced at this as Mikan is,” Nekomaru chided, as he continued to work on the Yakuza’s stitches. “And Nagito’s right! Have faith in Mikan. I’m sure Peko will be safe under her hands!” 

Shuichi glanced uneasily at Nagito, but didn’t say anything as he shifted his focus back on Fuyuhiko. “...At any rate, what do you remember about last night? Did you hear who attacked Peko and Sayaka?”

"No... All I heard was a scream, then something hit the wall, something was dropped, and someone ran off. I tried to get out there, but..." Fuyuhiko started to explain before he grit his teeth. 

"Hmm? But what? Did something happen? Did you see the killer?" Nagito asked with a wide grin. "Oh my, will we get an anticlimactic end to the whole case without need of a trial?"

The blond sighed as he glared at Nagito. "No, you nutjob. I was just in too much of a fucking hurry. My bad leg gave out under me and I fell... Opened the other wound too, so that's great..."

Nagito chuckled as he shrugged. "Oh well, the game moves onward!"

"You should've been careful," Junko reprimanded. "It's sweet, but what if you weren't found sooner? We would have two dead bodies on our hands!"

"Why do you sound like a concerned sister?" Akane questioned, a confused look on her face.

"Because he was being stupid and could've died because of it," Junko argued.

Fuyuhiko sneered as he turned back to Junko. "Fucking what?! If it was Mukuro, you would’ve tried to get your ass out there as soon as possible!" Fuyuhiko’s face started to turn red from anger. 

“Calm down now! We don’t want you to aggravate your injuries any further!” Nekomaru proclaimed, before reaching over to casually flick Fuyuhiko on his forehead. “Besides, Junko has a point. I imagine Peko wouldn’t be happy to know that you injured yourself while trying to get out to help her. I don’t blame you for doing it, of course. Still...you’re lucky you’re not in worse shape.”

Shuichi, meanwhile, tapped his chin thoughtfully. “So whatever went down in the halls, it happened fast. I suppose that’s not surprising. Whoever our killer is, surely they would have known you were in here. I’m surprised they didn’t try to eliminate a potential witness...”

"It must have been quite the experience. To be all said and done with so fast... Unless there's something more to the story," Nagito said as he gave a sly grin toward the blond. Fuyuhiko only glared at him in response.

"Can someone translate? I don't understand what he's saying," Akane confessed, still looking rather confused.

"I think Nagito's basically saying that we're missing something in the timeline," Junko explained, crossing her arms over her chest. She had gone back to averting her gaze from Fuyuhiko.

"Mm, it's possible. We don't nearly have enough evidence to construct a credible timeline here. I suppose we'll have to wait until the class trial to figure that out," Shuichi sighed, frowning in distaste. "There are still so many questions that need answers here..."

* * *

**9:41 AM, Day Ten**

**First Floor**

**Outside Nurse’s Office**

Maki watched in passive silence as Mikan tended to Peko’s injuries, leaning against the nearby wall as the nurse went about her business. Ibuki, Mondo, Teruteru, and Tenko also loitered around; Mondo and Tenko so they could stand over the body, and Ibuki and Teruteru....well, Maki wasn’t entirely sure why they were here. Team member solidarity, maybe? 

“How’s Peko doing, Mikan?” Tenko asked after a moment, wringing her hands nervously. “And do you need any help?”

"N-N-No, I can handle this on my own," Mikan muttered, eyes scanning over Peko's body as she finished cleaning up the Swordswoman's head wound.

"So, Peko's alright, right?" Ibuki questioned, a nervous look on her face as she watched the Nurse do her work.

Mikan gave a small nod. "She j-just got a bad w-w-wound to the back of her head."

"Shit man, that could be really bad though, right?" Mondo asked as he rubbed the back of his neck.

Teruteru sighed as he wiped his own brow with his neckerchief. "And she is certainly no pushover either... This must have been quite the fight."

“Still, it’s interesting...why is Sayaka dead, and not Peko?” Maki questioned aloud, giving the swordswoman an intense stare. “It would be dangerous to leave Peko alive...after all, she could tell us who attacked her, if she regains consciousness before the trial.”

“W-Well, maybe her attacker thought she was already dead?” Tenko ventured. “I thought she was dead when we first found her, until Mukuro checked her pulse...”

"Plus they left Fuyuhiko alive," Mondo added with a nod. "Kinda seems like this whole thing was not really planned out well. It seems like a lot of loose ends, y'know?"

Mikan let out a small hum, her eyebrows furrowing. "Everything alright, Mikan?" Ibuki inquired.

"P-Peko only has the head injury," Mikan stated. "As far as I can t-t-tell, aside from her head w-wound, she's fine."

"T-That's a good thing isn't it? If she had a ton of injuries it would be more dire for her, wouldn't it?" Teruteru asked.

“Perhaps. A head injury is still deadly on its own, either way,” Maki replied. Her eyes drifted over to Peko’s discarded sword, locking onto it as she studied the wooden blade. 

She bent over to pick it up, hefting it in her hand as she tested its weight. “...Interesting. Peko’s sword is damaged as well. It’s seen some recent use… There are some fractures in the blade, as if it hit something very hard. And there’s blood on it, too.”

“So Peko put up a fight before she got hurt?” Tenko inquired, before a vicious smirk spread across her lips. “Good! Her degenerate attacker deserves no less!”

Ibuki frowned. "I wouldn't say that all guys are degenerates."

"Uhm, M-Mondo, could you help me get P-Peko into the nurse's office?" Mikan requested, cutting through what could have become a debate.

"Y-Yeah, sure." Mondo walked up to the girl and squatted down, doing his best to keep her head propped up as he lifted her. "Alright, can you get the door for me?"

Mikan nodded, rushing over to push the door to the room open. As this was going on, a proud smile appeared on Ibuki's face. "Definitely not a degenerate."

"...That doesn't mean he's not not a degenerate," Tenko petulantly replied, scowling a little as she crossed her arms. "H-He could just be using this as an excuse to touch a girl!"

"From what I recall, Mondo has turned down other opportunities to touch a girl, even when it was being offered quite boldly by Akane. This seems like a weird time to start doing that, and that's coming from me. Also, look at how willing Peko's been to stand guard over our leader. She might seem cold, but she can be quite kind, and she clearly trusts Fuyuhiko. I think Ibuki’s right," Teruteru explained. The chef’s face shifted through a mix of emotions, settling on sullen as he watched Mondo carry the girl off.

"Plus, Mondo's been pretty good about boundaries between us," Ibuki argued, appearing to be just the slightest bit pissed at Tenko's statement. "He might be rough, but he's not some creep!"

Tenko regarded Teruteru with some surprise, before she frowned again and looked away in consternation. Finally, she admitted, "Okay, so maybe he isn't a total degenerate..."

"I guess that's something." Teruteru sighed as he took a step to turn down the hall, stopping as he felt his foot slide slightly underneath him. After steadying himself, he looked at his shoe. A small grey and brown mush was squished against the sole. "Whatintarna- Er, what is this?"

"Did you step on something?" Maki inquired, eyebrow raised as she looked over at the Chef. She studied the stain for a moment, brows furrowed as she tried to make sense of it. "Hm. Whatever it is, I can't tell what it is now..."

Teruteru sighed as he looked around the rest of the hallway floor. "I didn't even see it before... Weird. This whole place usually looks fairly clean. Is this related to the case?"

Ibuki crouched down to see the mush. "Dude, do you have any clue what this is? Cuz I am lost!"

Teruteru shrugged. "Ehh, since I squished it, I have no idea, but... uh, I think it smells a little sweet? Hmm, either way, let’s keep searching. We don’t want to miss anything.”

* * *

**9:55 AM, Day Ten**

**First Floor**

**Outside Nurse’s Office**

Hina stared at Sayaka’s corpse in disbelief, her tanned face incredibly pale as she took in the macabre sight. “This is so awful… What on earth happened here...?”

“That’s a very good question. And hopefully, with Kyoko’s help, we’ll find out,” Mukuro stated, eyeing the detective as she crouched down beside Sayaka Maizono’s body.

Kyoko frowned as she examined the idol's corpse. "This...This won't be easy."

"I can grab Mikan once she's done looking over Peko, if you want," Rantaro offered.

The detective shook her head. "I can manage. This isn't my first, and it probably won't be my last."

"I don't like that I agree with that. It's a bummer, man," Yasuhiro added as he scratched the back of his neck. "Besides, with even more people hurt, it'd be a lot to throw it all on Mikan's shoulders."

"Ahh, don't worry your last two brain cells about it. Besides, there can't be too many more deaths, since apparently people only kill everyone in Makoto's group. Once they're all gone, it should be smooth sailing for the rest of us!" Kokichi happily explained.

Hina glared harshly at Kokichi in response, but Mukuro beat her to the punch with her sharp response. 

“I suggest you shut your mouth, Kokichi, unless you plan on actually helping out,” the Ultimate Soldier snapped irritably. “Why are you even over here, anyway? Are you planning on planting false evidence again?”

"Assuming he already hasn't," Kyoko muttered before cocking an eyebrow. A glove-covered finger swiped over a small cut on Sayaka's side.

Rantaro crouched down before looking back up at Kokichi with a glare on his face. "Did you do that?"

Kyoko sighed. "I don't think he could have. This cut happened while Sayaka was still alive, or she wouldn't have bled." She swiped her finger over the cut again. "Plus, the blood is dry, meaning the cut happened several hours ago."

"Duh! Plus, why would I want to always get my hands dirty? I just made sure only two people died before instead of six, like some of you dumbasses would have caused," Kokichi countered with a grin.

"Wait, hold on... what was that about a cut? What's the deal with that?" Yasuhiro asked as he turned away from the Supreme Leader.

Kyoko reached into the side of Sayaka's skirt, revealing a kitchen knife with dried blood on the blade. "It would seem Sayaka was carrying this in the waistband of her skirt."

“Huh? But...why was she carrying a knife?” Hina questioned with a frown, tilting her head in consideration. 

“I’m not the detective here, of course, but the way I see it...there are only two reasons for Sayaka to be carrying a knife. Self-defense, or...preemptive action,” Mukuro replied. “Of course, that assumes the killer or a certain someone didn’t plant it on her...”

"Well, I'm not a detective either, but given how that cut looks, I think she was carrying it on her when she was cut," Rantaro argued.

Kyoko, who had moved on to examine Sayaka's neck and head, glanced back down at the cut before nodding. "I would have to agree with you, Rantaro. Regardless of her intent with it, Sayaka was carrying that knife on her when she was killed."

"Yeah, but what about what actually killed her? Cuz, like, I don't think her knife would have caused any of that stuff," the Clairvoyant said as he looked at his Monopad.

Kokichi giggled as he waved dismissively. "Nah, I'm sure that knife bashed her head in and magically slipped into her skirt. I'm sure Kyoko has seen that all the time!"

The detective rolled her eyes as she resumed examining Sayaka's head. "It would appear that the back and side of her head faced the most damage. Her neck also shows signs of being twisted, probably due to the impact of whatever knocked her against the wall."

“Interesting. I take it that it was some sort of blunt force trauma that killed Sayaka, then?” Mukuro theorized, her eyebrows raised. “Though aside from the knife, I haven’t seen anything nearby that could be our potential murder weapon. Perhaps the killer took it with them?”

"Shishishi, it's not like there was a weapon just lying in the hallway next to the other person," Kokichi remarked with a roll of his eyes.

Rantaro frowned, running a hand through his hair as he thought through everything. "If you're implying what I think you are, would Peko have been able to kill Sayaka and then knock herself out?"

“But...there’s no way Peko would do something like that!” Hina immediately protested. “She’s not that kind of person!”

“Peko’s sword...hm, perhaps...” Mukuro murmured to herself, before shaking her head. “At any rate, it’s too early to say if Peko is that kind of person… After all, most of us hardly know each other. And I...have a feeling that Peko is capable of many things most of us couldn’t comprehend.”

"Ugh, but does it have to be Peko or her sword? There are a lot of us and a bunch of things to use," Yashiro said as he frowned looking down at the Idol.

As Kyoko continued to look over Sayaka's corpse, she simply responded, "We'll just have to see when we get the rest of the clues."

* * *

**10:11 AM, Day Ten**

**First Floor**

**Cafeteria**

"Hmm, to think the revelry we were enjoying was so quickly destroyed by some foul villain!" Gundham said with a scoff.

Ryoma sighed as he looked over the taller boy. "Tch, a lot of the people here were getting complacent. Even if we had gotten the reward, it doesn't mean it would’ve saved us all instantly. The rest would still be stuck in this game for a time."

"Hey hey hey! Don't be so morbid! Even if it wouldn't have been an instant fix, we still should have tried! Uh, let's just move on, okay? So Miss So- err T-Togami... why did you want us to come here?" Kazuichi asked as he awkwardly looked away from the Princess.

“I want to exchange alibis, of course. It would help to know where we all were when the murder was committed,” Twogami replied as he crossed his arms, staring over impassively at the mechanic. “And I believed it would be best for all of us to stick together...to better keep an eye on everyone.”

“Well, if we’re talking alibis...” Mahiru gave a little shrug. “I don’t have much to provide, unfortunately. I was in my room alone last night.”

“It’s the same for me too,” Hifumi added. 

Tsumugi, meanwhile, looked over at Celeste. A coy smile tugged at her lips, before she said, “Actually...Celeste and I were together all last night. Right, Celeste? So I guess we have a pretty solid alibi!”

Celeste's smile faltered for the briefest of moments before the Gambler cleared her throat. "Yes, that is correct. Tsumugi wanted to spend the night with someone, and I saw no point in turning down her offer." The Cosplayer appeared to wilt, but Celeste paid her no mind.

Chiaki let out a yawn and stretched her arms. "Hajime and I spent the night together last night too. We were playing video games when I passed out on his bed."

"Unfortunately, unless there were a couple more people there to corroborate your alibis, I don't think we'll be able to put any of you in the clear," Sonia argued.

"When Mahiru came to Hajime's room, she saw us," Chiaki claimed as her eyes started to droop.

Celeste frowned and crossed her arms over her chest. "Unfortunately, you'll have to take me and Tsumugi at our word."

"I saw Tsumugi and Celeste walking towards the dorms last night. It was a little before the nighttime announcement, so it makes sense," Kazuichi added with a shrug.

"Wait, what were you doing in the girl's dorm hallway?" Kaito asked, turning to the Mechanic.

Kazuichi slightly flinched as he scratched the back of his neck. "It's not like I was up to something. I was just going for a walk... No big deal."

Tsumugi froze for a moment, quickly glancing toward the Mechanic in confusion before forcing herself to look away and school her features. 

Meanwhile, Twogami regarded Kazuichi with narrowed eyes. He adjusted his glasses, pushing them further up his nose before stating, “Is that so? Hmm...that’s a rather vague answer. Can’t you be more specific, Kazuichi?”

Kazuichi gulped. He slowly looked towards Sonia until he snapped back towards the other blond, who was waiting for an answer. "W-Well... I was going to try and talk to someone, but I uh... I decided not to... Besides, it's kinda personal, okay?"

"Well, Kazuichi, I have to thank you for being so vigilant," Celeste interjected. She reached forward and placed a delicate hand on top of the Mechanic's, earning a shocked look from both Kazuichi and Tsumugi. "I have no doubt some might have doubted our alibi otherwise."

"Mahiru, can you corroborate Chiaki and Hajime's alibi?" Sonia inquired as she looked back at the redhead.

“Yeah...I can. Chiaki and Hajime spent the whole night together. I saw them both together when I went to check on him,” Mahiru confirmed.

“...Very well. At least some of us have a confirmed alibi, then,” Twogami murmured. His gaze lingered on Celeste and Kazuichi for a moment, before he looked away. “Unless someone else has another solid alibi to deliver...any further talk on that would be pointless.”

"No, since the crime transpired during the witching hour, many of us lack an alibi," Gundham said as he crossed his arms.

Chiaki let out a small hum. "Well, was there anything weird going on before the crime?"

"What do you mean by that?" Sonia asked.

"Maybe someone has been acting off for a bit," Chiaki explained.

“Well...” Mahiru trailed off, glancing over at Kaito for a moment before she continued. “Kaito and I were with Sayaka and Peko the night before the murder, actually, helping Peko in guarding over Fuyuhiko. I didn’t think too much of it at the time, but...Sayaka acted a bit off. A little...skittish and nervous, for some reason. Right, Kaito?”

"Huh? We were with her. yeah, but I guess I didn't notice anything out of the ordinary," Kaito remarked as he scratched his chin. "I mean, she even said she was going to do it again at some point because it was fun, didn't she?"

Celeste cocked an eyebrow. "Well, that's a rather interesting way to describe it, especially if she was acting off like you said." She leaned back in her seat, beginning to think. "Could it be possible that Sayaka might have been planning something that night?"

"How can you say that? She's dead!" Sonia cried.

"And it could be she was killed out of self-defense," Celeste retorted, flashing the princess a harsh look.

“Even if that’s the case...that doesn’t explain what happened to Peko,” Twogami countered as he shook his head. “Unless you’re suggesting they somehow took each other out or some such thing.”

“Could Sayaka even do that? I mean, Miss Peko seems pretty strong...” Hifumi muttered doubtfully. 

“Well, someone almost killed Peko, and actually did kill Sayaka. We can’t really forget that,” Tsumugi retorted. “Besides, if she took her by surprise, it’s entirely possible Sayaka could have done that.”

“But it still doesn’t explain how Sayaka died in that scenario,” Mahiru replied. “Besides...I don’t want to believe she’d be capable of something like that. But at this point, maybe it’s naive to think like that.”

Ryoma sighed as he took out his candy cigarette. "Not to mention Fuyuhiko was injured too, and he was in a different room. So it's hard to say what all happened. However, if it was Sayaka, and she was backed into a corner, perhaps she could have done it. But making those kinds of assumptions isn't useful without hard facts backing them up."

"It is merely a theory," Celeste claimed. "Whether it has grounds or not will become clear in the trial." Her eyes flickered back at Kazuichi as a playful smirk flitted across her face. "And maybe a couple of things afterward, as well."

* * *

**10:24 AM, Day Ten**

**First Floor**

**Girls Dormitory**

Ishimaru cleared his throat as he stopped at Peko's bedroom door. "Alright everyone, we all need to be careful. This is someone else's property." 

"Right, but we should check. She's involved in this, so checking her room could be important," Hajime explained.

"Hajime's right. I feel bad for invading her privacy like this, but if it helps catch whoever hurt her and killed Sayaka..." Chihiro trailed off, a determined look on her face as she stared ahead at Peko's bedroom door. 

"Yeah, yeah. Let's just get this over with already," Hiyoko grumbled, a fierce scowl on her face as she crossed her arms. "I swear, if I get my hands on the bastard who screwed this up, I'll kill them myself. How hard is it to not fucking kill someone?! We were this close to getting someone out of here!"

"Yes, it is quite a shame. I can only imagine that our captor found it as a huge relief. Unless, of course, they played a hand in causing this whole debacle," Korekiyo added as he gently tapped his chin.

A small chuckle sounded from down the hallway as Byakuya had stepped out of another room, Toko silently following behind. "Don't be so melodramatic. This is our only chance to get a look at our competitors’ secrets, after all."

"Of course you'd be up to some chucklefuck shit like this!" Miu derided, rolling her eyes at Byakuya. “You stoop to a new low every goddamn time!"

"Shut y-your whore mouth!" Toko hissed in response, glaring daggers at the Inventor. "Master Byakuya is the only one here doing any actual work!"

"Eee!" Miu flinched, reeling back. "Wh-what'd I do...?"

"You did nothing wrong, Miu!" Ishimaru shouted as he stepped forward, glaring at the Heir. "I can't believe you would do something so disgusting like this out in the open!"

Byakuya scoffed as he rolled his eyes. "I don't see why you have a problem with this. I'm not breaking any rules, and I would be an idiot to not take what advantages I can."

"You can't really be that cynical, can you?" Hajime asked as he stared at the blond. 

"Kekeke, to a man like Byakuya, it isn't even something he needs to think about before deciding it's the correct course of action for himself," Korekiyo mused with a deep chuckle.

"D-Don't talk to Miu like that!" Chihiro protested, moving to stand in front of the cowed blonde. Despite the nervous tint to his words, he nonetheless glared over at Toko. "Sh-She doesn't deserve to be called names like that!"

"Oh, what, you've suddenly grown a spine now?" Toko inquired, rolling her eyes at them both. "You've heard the way she talks! We all have! I'm just calling a spade a spade here! Besides, I'm not letting anyone here insult Master Byakuya! If anything, he should be praised for his actions!"

Chihiro bristled at that, and while she flinched at the harsh criticism sent her way, she didn't back down. Instead she shook her head, opening her mouth to speak--but was interrupted in the process. 

"Ugh, what is wrong with you people? We have more important shit to do right now," Hiyoko groaned, glaring at Chihiro and Toko both before looking over at Taka and Byakuya. "Look, can we just search Peko-Peko's room already? We're gonna waste time just posturing in front of each other like a bunch of morons!"

"You're right. We only have so much time, and if there even is anything useful to find, we aren't going to find it wasting time here," Hajime said as he turned back to the dorm room.

Korekiyo chuckled again as he slowly looked between Hajime and Byakuya. "Indeed! Let's just leave Byakuya to his own devices. It may seem bad, but he was going to do something like this sooner or later."

Chihiro pursed her lips, but gave a reluctant nod of agreement all the same. With that agreement reached, Taka opened the door to Peko’s room, and the group shuffled their way in. “Wow, it’s so neat and orderly...” Chihiro commented, the Programmer looking around the room. Peko’s bedroom was rather neat and efficiently organized.

“Yeah, but does she even sleep in here?” Hiyoko commented, crinkling her nose as she observed the light coating of dust that blanketed Peko’s table. “Doesn’t seem like she really uses this place much...”

"I believe that is because she has spent most of her nights standing guard over Fuyuhiko. A very noble goal, but I had worried it would be poor for her health. I didn't wish to assume it would take this turn," Korekiyo explained as he placed a hand over his heart.

Hajime frowned as he looked around, stopping at the desk. He gently sorted through a few papers and notebooks placed on top of it. "All we can do is press on with the search. Hmm, what's this?"

Ishimaru raised an eyebrow as he turned to the brunette. "What's wrong, Hajime? Did you find something?"

"O-Oh, um, yeah. I think this is her paper from the motive," the boy explained as he held up the letter.

“Well? What does it say?” Miu demanded, staring over imperiously at Hajime. “Is Peko being blackmailed over her S&M fetish?”

Chihiro blinked rapidly, and gave Miu an odd look. “That’s...weirdly specific.”

“What? I mean, she totally looks like someone who’d be all over that kind of stuff!” Miu replied defensively, a faint blush coming to her cheeks. “Besides, I swear I’ve heard her mention something about a ‘young master’ before. Th-that’s what that means, right? I-I’m not weird for thinking something like that!”

Chihiro just continued to stare at her, a blank look on her face as Miu continued to squirm. Hiyoko, meanwhile, scoffed and quickly changed the subject. 

“Just read the goddamn letter and tell us what it says already, Hajime!”

"Alright, alright," Hajime muttered as turned away from the Dancer. "it says, 'There is someone here who has caused damage to the Kuzuryu Clan.'"

"So her motive is related to Fuyuhiko's family... Perhaps that's the reason she guards him so steadfastly," Korekiyo explained as he thumbed against his mask.

"Huh, it would explain a lot," Hiyoko agreed, eyes narrowed as she considered the implications. 

"Does that mean...whoever attacked Peko and Sayaka last night, was really after Fuyuhiko?" Chihiro theorized, before furrowing her brow. "But wait, then why wasn't Fuyuhiko directly attacked...?"

The Moral Compass furrowed his brow and lightly shook his head. "On top of that, why would only Sayaka be dead in that case? I don't know if we're looking at things wrong, but now isn't the time for that."

"Hmph. Well, I doubt we'll get much more use out of Peko-Peko's room," Hiyoko dismissively replied a moment later as she frowned. "Her motive letter was about the only useful thing here, unless we find a secret diary or something."

"I...agree. I don't think there's much more to be found here," Chihiro added.

"Yes, this place has been mostly abandoned, it would seem," Korekiyo agreed.

"Hmm, in that case, we may want to move to another location or head back to some of the others. Maybe something new has been learned from the... bodies," Ishimaru said as he tried to shake off his frown.

* * *

**10:30 AM, Day Ten**

**First Floor**

**Girls Dormitory**

Leon sighed and looked over his shoulder at Sakura, who was standing by with her arms crossed. "Jeez, this game just keeps getting worse, y'know? First Makoto and now Sayaka... This group really is getting the short end of the stick."

"It's unfortunate that this game has continued at all, and it’s made worse when the innocent among us are killed. But we have to work through this," the Martial Artist said as she rested a hand on the boy's shoulder. "Forgive me if I'm over reading things, but were you and her close?"

"Huh? No... well, not really. I want to be a musician and she's already got a footing there, so that could have been helpful. But that doesn't matter. She was just sweet, is all," Leon explained as he scratched the back of his head.

"Indeed, and we'll be losing whoever did this to her as well," Kirumi muttered, bowing her head. She remained silent for a moment before letting out a sigh. "I believe we should go in now. Otherwise we might lose valuable time, time we could be spending searching her room for clues."

"I agree. We have to take advantage of the time we do have to investigate to the best of our abilities," Keebo added. With that said, the Ultimate Robot opened up the door to Sayaka's room, and the small group walked inside. 

"It is...messier than I expected, perhaps?" Keebo ventured after a moment, after taking in the state of Sayaka's room. Between her unmade bed, the items littering the floor and desk of her room, and the articles of clothing haphazardly strewn about, it felt more like the room of a teenage boy than a pop idol sensation.

Kirumi let out a small hum as her eyes scanned over the unkempt room. "It would seem Sayaka's been feeling stressed as of late."

Leon raised a brow as he looked around. "No kidding. It wasn't even this bad when I came here the morning after Makoto died... I guess she took it harder than I thought..."

"I can't really fault her for that, but we need to be sure that's all it was, if we can," Sakura said as she lightly shook her head.

"Agreed. I suppose I'll...start by shifting over the mess at her desk first," Keebo volunteered, before making his way over to that area of her room.

Kirumi approached the clothes on the floor and started to fold them. When she noticed Leon staring at her curiously, the Maid let out a sigh. "I know it's not helpful, but doing work like this is somewhat calming. It's foolish, I know."

"Yeah, I get that, but isn't messing with something like this considered tampering with evidence?" Leon asked as he ran a hand through his beard.

"The way I see it, I might find something in her clothes while I'm folding them," Kirumi explained. She set down the skirt and she finished folding it on Sayaka's bed.

"That is true. Besides, we don't know if this place was directly related to the murder. Though, if someone had been in here looking for something, that would explain the mess," Sakura added as she began helping Kirumi clean.

Kirumi frowned as she held up one of the Idol's shirts. "While that is certainly a theory, I don't think it's true. The clothes are wrinkled from being worn. If they were just tossed aside in a search, then the wrinkle lines would be less severe."

Suddenly, the door to the room slammed open, and Angie, Himiko, and Gonta waltzed right in. Angie regarded everyone with a beaming smile on her face and said, “Nyahaha! Yahello, everybody!”

“Nyeh,” Himiko murmured in her own greeting, giving a small wave.

"Jeez, aren't you guys chipper," Leon muttered with a frown. "If you guys are here to search, we could use the extra pairs of eyes."

"How can Gonta help out?" the Entomologist inquired.

Kirumi flashed the large boy a small smile. "Well, you can help me and Sakura clean up the floor a bit, and let us know if you find anything." Gonta nodded, stepping over to do just that.

Angie breezily ignored Leon, meanwhile, and made her way over to Keebo. “Ah, Keebo! Himiko and I were looking for you earlier! We wanted you to be our ring bearer for our wedding!”

“You were? Wait, what?” Keebo stopped short, and turned to give Angie an incredulous look. “You’re still planning on getting married? I admit, I was wondering if that was a joke or something...”

"That's quite the... interesting decision, but shouldn't you all be focusing on the case at hand?" Sakura asked as she turned to the Artist.

Leon sighed. "You'd think something like a murder being discovered would make everyone get serious."

"You'd think, but Angie seems to be in a world all of her own," Kirumi grumbled. She paused when she felt a tap on her shoulder. She looked back to see a confused Gonta. "Yes, Gonta? Is everything alright?"

"Uh, Gonta found this," the Entomologist muttered as he revealed a piece of paper. "Gonta found it under Sayaka's pillows."

“What is it?” Keebo inquired, immediately turning his attention over to Kirumi and Gonta. “Could it be...Sayaka’s motive letter?”

"I suppose there is only one way to know," Sakura said as she approached the large boy. She held her hand out with a small nod. "Gonta, if you don't mind, can I see that?"

"Of course, Sakura might be able to understand it better than Gonta," Gonta responded, passing the note over to the Martial Artist.

Leon raised an eyebrow as he watched Sakura straighten out the paper. "So, is it?"

"Yes, it's her motive letter," Sakura said softly as she folded it again. "Hmm... I'm not sure how relevant it is. Besides that, there is something else... I think there are some dried tear stains on it..."

“What does it say her motive is?” Keebo questioned. 

“Ah, is it not obvious, Keebo? It’s about her idol group being held hostage!” Angie immediately interjected. 

The Ultimate Robot paused, and turned to give Angie an incredulous stare. “And...how exactly do you know that?”

“Maaagic,” came Himiko’s quick reply. 

“Atua!” Angie said at the same time. “His divine wisdom told me what her motive was!”

“I mean Atua. Atua’s magic let Angie see the truth,” Himiko corrected herself. 

Angie beamed at the magician, reaching over to affectionately pat her head in response. After a beat, Keebo glanced back at Sakura. “Is that what it says?” he couldn’t help but ask.

"...It is. It is quite similar to my own motive. It may not be a stretch to say that our captor has hostages connected to each of us," Sakura remarked as she crossed her arms once again.

Kirumi brought a gloved hand up to her chin as she started to think. "That is concerning to hear to say the least." She glanced over at Angie. "How did you know?"

"It's like Angie said," Gonta interjected, a smile on his face. "Atua told her!"

"Indeed! With Atua's divine wisdom, anything is possible! Knowledge long since lost can flood into your mind's eye with Atua's help!" Angie brightly declared with a beaming smile. 

"...Right. Well, I suppose it's good to have that letter in hand, though I confess I'm not sure yet how it might relate to Sayaka's death..."

"Yeah, well, it's all we have to go on from here. Either way, we still have quite a mess to look through, so let-" 

Leon was cut off when the monitor clicked on and a chime played over the PA system. "Upupu! I'm starting to get bored now, so the investigation period is over! Get your butts over to the elevator and get ready for the second trial! Since you all managed to save the sword girl, she can wait in the Nurse's Office during this. Now get moving!"

"But we didn't get to search Sayaka's room much," Gonta argued.

Kirumi let out a small sigh. "Unfortunately, Gonta, I don't think Monokuma cares."

"Indeed," Keebo agreed, sighing as he crossed his arms. "Well, we don't have much of a choice. I suppose it's time for our class trial. I can only hope the others found more useful evidence than we did..."

* * *

**_45 Survivors Remain…_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And so the investigation comes to a close, all that’s left is the trial! Ope you guys enjoyed and thank you for your patience. And if you're reading this on the day it’s posted, Happy Halloween!


	16. Bad Blood: Act 3

_**Monokuma Case File #2** _

_**Victim # 1: Sayaka Maizono** _

_**Cause of death was trauma to her skull and neck** _

_**The time of death is approximately 3:41 A.M.** _

_**The body was first discovered in the hallway outside of the Nurse's Office at 9:12 A.M.** _

* * *

**10:37 AM, Day Ten**

**Basement Floor**

**Trial Room**

After the announcement had been made, all of the remaining students eventually made their way over. Mikan and Mondo were the last to arrive, confirming that Peko had been laid down on a bed to rest, and Fuyuhiko weakly walked along leaned against the biker. The remaining students loaded into the gigantic freight elevator. Only a few small conversations carried on but didn't do much to lift the sullen atmosphere.

After the doors opened, Fuyuhiko sighed as he slowly walked out of the elevator. "So... this is what I missed out on last time..." he muttered as he looked around with a bemused expression. 

"Yeah, I could have done without seeing this damn place again," Mondo added as he took Fuyuhiko to his designated podium. The two shared a small nod before Mondo moved over to his own spot.

"Gonta wishes that we didn't have to come back here again," the Entomologist whimpered.

Himiko, who was walking alongside him with Angie, looked up at him with a small smile. "It'll be okay, Gonta. Like Angie's said, we have Atua on our side."

"H-How stupid do you h-h-have to be to believe in that?" Toko spat, a snide smirk on her face as she sneered down at the petite mage. "It's clear that A-Angie is taking advantage of you both."

“How could you say something like that, Toko?” Angie wondered, cocking her head as she pouted, although her eyes took on a noticeably chilly glare as she stared down the Writer. “Besides. I would never take advantage of my future wife!”

“Wait, ‘wife’?” Hajime questioned incredulously. 

“Yes! Himiko and I are going to get married!” Angie happily confirmed with a beaming smile.

"Ugh, do you guys really need to keep bringing this up? We have a murder to deal with!" Leon shouted as he scowled at the Artist.

Ryoma scoffed as he chewed on his candy. "Hmph, you're right. Even after this trial, everyone here needs to do a lot more growing up to be ready for this game..."

"But like... why would you be getting married to someone you met like a week and a half ago?!" Yasuhiro asked with a very puzzled look.

"Well, Atua said that we should," Himiko muttered, wilting just a bit.

Sonia gave the mage a semi-forced smile. "While we are happy for you all, we do have to focus on this. Otherwise, you might not be able to have your wedding." She glanced around, looking for some support.

"The Princess of the Night is correct!" Gundham bellowed. "Any sort of relationship might become null and void if we do not find the fiend that murdered Sayaka!"

"Right! We have two people who were attacked and kept us from getting the reward!" Nekomaru called out as he tightened his fists.

"Please, like that reward even mattered! No way the mastermind was actually going to do anything meaningful," Kokichi countered as he waved his head dismissively.

Rantaro sighed with a roll of his eyes. "Even if that could be true, we need to still try. We can't just let Monokuma get what he wants out of all of this."

"Ah hahaha! What was that? Such limited and cautious hope. How disappointing. Without Makoto, the rest of you so-called Ultimates are just going to keep spiraling further downward," Nagito explained with a wide manic grin.

Shuichi gave Nagito an uneasy glance before speaking up himself, as he took his place at his own podium. "Rantaro's right. The only thing we can do now is bring Sayaka's killer and Peko's attacker to justice. That's our only path going forward, and we can't let anything else distract us."

"Indeed. Besides, Monokuma will no doubt grow angry with us if we delay much longer, and I don't want to unnecessarily rouse his ire," Mukuro agreed with a sigh.

**_"Upupu, well it was just getting good, buuuuuut I just can't wait to get to the punishment! So quit wasting time and get ready for the start of our second class trial!!!"_ ** the bear explained as he plopped down onto his large throne. **_"Alright, go on, get to it!"_ **

As Kirumi approached her stand, she couldn't help but lock onto the portrait of Sayaka above her stand. "I still find that rather disturbing."

"Unfortunately, we cannot afford to focus on the portrait, as awful as it is to see," Celeste argued. "Otherwise we might let the person who killed Sayaka get away with their crime."

Shuichi stared at Kaede's portrait himself, his brow furrowed slightly as he studied the defaced picture. Then, he gave an abrupt nod, and let out a sigh. "Celeste is right. We have to focus on the trial now, and figure out what happened. To that end, I think starting with the autopsy and Peko's examination would be our best starting point."

"Agreed," Kyoko said as she adjusted a strand of hair. "The Monokuma file for Sayaka was mostly correct, she most likely died pretty fast after she was hit on the head. However, Sayaka had an additional wound not listed. There was a knife tucked into Sayaka's skirt. It was cutting into her side, but not very deeply."

"How interesting. If it was left out of the file then it wasn't directly related to her death. Why would she have that with her, though?" Korekiyo mused.

"It is possible Sayaka took the knife from the kitchen at some point," Chiaki pointed out. "I think, at least."

"It's entirely possible. Certainly, it's the most logical place she could have stolen a knife from," Twogami nodded. That said, he glanced over at Kirumi and Teruteru. "Which begs the question: how did neither of you notice that a knife had gone missing?"

Teruteru looked at the large boy, perplexed for an amount of time, until a wide frown took over his face. "Huh? Not notice? W-What do you mean? There are mountains of cutlery here! We don't just have one set for each of us! Plus tons of different knives that get used while cookin', ya understand me?" Teruteru stopped after a moment to sigh as his shoulders dropped. “Er… Sorry about that, I just didn’t like the implication of that question is all…”

Kirumi cleared her throat, getting people's attention. "As Teruteru stated, there are many knives in the kitchen. It would be impossible for just the two of us to keep a constant track of all of them."

"That's a fair point. Still, I'm not sure what to make of it," Taka confessed, frowning as he cupped his chin. "The fact that Sayaka had a knife is concerning, I suppose, but does it even matter to the case?"

"Of course it does. Besides, we have to examine every piece of evidence that we find," Maki countered as she crossed her arms. "Especially if it pertains to Sayaka's state of mind."

"Before you fools start leading us into anything else, I believe we still need to hear about the other report," Byakuya said as he glanced over at Mikan.

Mikan perked up before nodding. "Oh yes. Wh-When I looked over Peko, I couldn't f-find any injuries on her aside from her head wound. Even then, it wasn't f-fatal as we saw."

"Why would someone kill Sayaka but not Peko?" Ibuki questioned as she scratched her head in confusion. "Wouldn’t that have thrown their whole plan into crap if she’d woken up in time?"

"Well, I have a thought about that," Kyoko said as she placed a finger against her chin. "Sayaka was hit against the wall where her head suffered an additional wound compared to Peko. It’s a likely possibility that is why only she was killed."

"Indeed, that could be the case. It may also be possible they thought Peko was likewise already dead," Mukuro added. "If our killer isn't a medical expert, then I could easily see them mistaking Peko for dead, especially given how badly head injuries can bleed. I confess, I myself thought Peko was gone until I checked her pulse."

"Wait, where were you in this, Fuyuhiko?" Kaito asked as he cocked an eyebrow at the Gangster.

Fuyuhiko clenched his fist with a sneer. "I was laying on my ass. It all happened so goddamn fast that I got freaked out and tripped. I ripped my stitches and almost bled to death..."

"I think it's pretty clear that Fuyuhiko wasn't involved with the crime," Junko interjected. She crossed her arms over her chest, giving the Yakuza a side-eye look. "Even if he did almost die from trying to get involved."

"On top of that, with how badly his stitches were torn, Fuyuhiko wouldn't have been able to do anything without making his injuries worse or getting his blood anywhere," Nekomaru added.

"Okay, so where does that leave us? Sounds like we've got all the information we can from investigating Sayaka and Peko's bodies," Mahiru noted with a tinge of frustration. 

"Well, the fact Sayaka had a knife on her still strikes me as suspicious..." Miu declared. "How do we know she didn't try something funny with Peko, huh? I mean, why else would she have a knife on her?!"

Mondo rubbed the back of his head with a frown, "But why would she try taking on Peko? Chick's a badass, unless she thought she could get a dirty hit in or somethin'."

Celeste let out a small hum, tapping her chin as she thought through the evidence. "Well, it crosses my mind that someone mentioned something about Sayaka acting weird in the days leading up to her murder. Perhaps our deceased idol saw something that made her decide to take matters into her own hands."

"I suppose that is a possibility, though it may be hard to know now, wouldn't it?" Korekiyo asked as he tugged at the rim of his hat. "On top of that, given the late hour it all happened, who knows who else was there too?”

"Ooh, but we do know for sure that Sayaka had a motive to kill!" Angie interjected, swaying from side to side at her podium. "Riiight? We found Sayaka's motive letter in her room, and Sakura read it! Her idol group was being held hostage, if Atua remembers right!"

"Wait, is that true?" Mahiru inquired with a deep look of concern. She frowned pensively, looking off to the side as she remarked, "That might explain why she was acting weird the other night when Kaito and I were keeping watch with her and Peko..."

"Ha! I knew it! Sayaka tried to kill Peko, but she fought back before she could kill her, and so Peko killed Sayaka! Boom, case closed!" Miu triumphantly declared. 

Shuichi shook his head and simply rebutted, "But Peko doesn't have any stab wounds, and the only weapon we found on her was that knife. It just doesn't line up."

"Jeez, for a Detective, you don't really pay attention to the details much." Kokichi covered his mouth as he giggled.

"Oh, I see! Peko was the Ultimate Swordswoman, and her sword was still at the scene of the crime, wasn't it?" Nekomaru called out as he looked around the room.

Teruteru gave a small nod as he adjusted his neck cloth. "That's right, it was laying beside her."

"And with how chaotic Sayaka's room was, she was clearly not feeling fine," Kirumi muttered.

Chiaki frowned. "Not to doubt your skills, Kirumi, but is that enough evidence to point towards Peko acting out self-defense?"

"Not to mention, does that mean Peko knocked herself out?" Junko questioned, crossing her arms over her chest. "Because, straight up, that makes no damn sense."

"Maybe not though, maybe she did it to keep us from suspecting her, y'know?" Yasuhiro countered as he rubbed his chin.

"I don't know about all that, but because of the time of death, we cannot know which of us were active or not," Ryoma explained as he crossed his arms with a conflicted look.

Byakuya scoffed as he turned away from the Tennis Player. "Finally, someone makes a solid point. Unless someone has some definitive proof, we are better off looking at the situation with everyone already in play."

"I loathe agreeing with my imperfect impostor, but I believe he's right in this instance," Twogami stated. "Unless decisive evidence is presented one way or another, we are better off sticking to what we know, and the players involved that we know of for certain. Not to mention, things are looking unfavorable to Sayaka right now..."

"But there's no way it was her! It's like Junko said, Sayaka attacking Peko doesn't make sense with what we know!" Hina argued, her arms crossed as she scowled at the Byakuyas.

"But who else could have done this?" Ibuki questioned. "We've got two people, one's dead and the other's out cold. It's over and done with."

"We don't know that, though!" Tenko retorted. "There's got to be more than what we saw outright!"

Nagito pulled himself into a tight hug as he smirked. "Ah ha, so much discord between the students. Can the truth be found, or is it just as lost to us as hope has become?"

"Let's not go that far, Nagito. We can all figure this out, okay?" Rantaro explained.

**_"You all better! But it looks like there is a split forming between everyone. Looks like it's time for the Scrum Debate! Let's get you all divided up!”_ **Monokuma announced as he pressed one of the buttons in front of him. 

* * *

After a moment, all of the podiums began to lift off and shift around the room. Monokuma sat up from his seat, raising a paw to the screen above him. It lit up with words each pointing to separate sides of the courtroom. 'No one else' was displayed on one side. Byakuya, Kokichi, Twogami, Toko, Kirumi, Yasuhiro, Sonia, Ryoma, Angie, Gonta, Himiko, Gundham, Hiyoko, Chihiro, Miu, Keebo, Mondo, Akane, Ibuki, Kiyotaka, Hifumi and Nagito were moved over there. Meanwhile, 'someone else' was used to mark the other side, which consisted of Fuyuhiko, Hajime, Junko, Kyoko, Shuichi, Teruteru, Aoi, Mukuro, Sakura, Rantaro, Leon, Celeste, Tsumugi, Kazuichi, Kaito, Maki, Nekomaru, Korekiyo, Mikan, Tenko, Chiaki and Mahiru. **_"Okay everyone, get yourselves ready! The debate to determine the course of the trial is hereby called to order!"_ **

“Nyahaha! It’s obviously Sayaka!” Angie began first, as she spread her arms wide. “Atua said so! Besides, she had reason to kill, didn’t she?”

"We're arguing if Peko killed Sayaka in self-defense or if someone else was involved," Celeste reminded Angie as her eye twitched just a little bit. "Sayaka's dead; whether she had reason to kill or not is irrelevant!"

Himiko tilted the brim of her hat down, covering her eyes, as she argued, "Maybe Angie meant that Atua said Sayaka attacked Peko, and so Peko killed her to protect herself."

"No way, Sayaka was way too sweet to have actually gone through with something like that!' Leon said as he crossed his arms.

“And we all largely considered Kaede a good and kind person as well; what’s your point?” Twogami harshly countered. “The name of the game here is to drive us to murder, to break us in a sense. And with Sayaka’s motive letter in mind, she seems to have had ample reason to try and kill Peko. It’s unfortunate for her that the tables were turned on her.”

“That doesn’t explain why Peko was so grievously injured and unconscious, though,” Mahiru pushed back. “She didn’t have any knife wounds either. If Sayaka did hurt her enough to incapacitate her, then how did Peko strike back?”

"Obviously Peko got a counter strike in to kill Sayaka just as Sayaka knocked her out!" Ibuki claimed, a little too excited at the idea she had created.

Mikan frowned. "From my examin-n-nation on Peko, I d-don't think that would be p-possible. The wound she g-got was very serious."

"But like, it's not that crazy, is it? Peko should have had the talent for doing that, right?" Yasuhiro asked, ticking his head to the side.

“We’re all still human. Just because we’re talented doesn’t mean we’re capable of performing the impossible,” Hajime immediately dismissed. “Or are you doubting Mikan here?”

“Hey, you’re talking to someone who makes the impossible possible everyday!” Miu boasted with a smug, arrogant grin. “Human limitations go out the window with a gorgeous girl genius like myself! And other people, I guess. I mean, we are Ultimates!”

“Riiight...anyway, how did Sayaka hurt Peko, if it wasn’t with her knife? Are you guys seriously suggesting she just took her sword off of her and smashed her over the head with it before Peko could react?” Kazuichi inquired incredulously.

Kirumi tapped her chin. "While that does sound rather...ridiculous, it is still possible that Sayaka could've slammed Peko's head against the wall."

"But that doesn't match up with Mikan's report," Chiaki retorted. "We can't customize her report to fit a narrative."

"Then what if Peko self-inflicted the wound? She noticed Sayaka's intentions and struck her down, then injured herself to elude suspicion," Byakuya explained with a frown.

Fuyuhiko snarled as he looked at the other boy. "That's fucking stupid! There's no way Peko would take that kind of risk!"

"While Byakuya's idea might sound ludicrous, there is still some incentive for Peko to try and elude us," Sonia interjected. "If Peko did kill Sayaka, even out of self-defense, she could potentially leave here with you if she got away with the crime."

“Even if that’s true...with how devoted she’s been to him so far, I can’t see Peko just leaving Fuyuhiko bleeding and unconscious the whole night. And don’t tell me she wouldn’t have checked up on Fuyuhiko after something like that,” Maki declared.

"Maybe the two are in cahoots! They both injured themselves to throw us off! The killer does get to choose people to escape!" Kokichi countered, waving his finger.

Junko scoffed. "That literally makes no sense, you little snot-nosed gremlin! If Peko and Fuyuhiko had been found even a few seconds later, they would've died! That's a hell of a risk to take just to get out of this hellhole!"

"But what if Peko didn't know just how long it would take?" Gonta inquired. "She might've thought that help would come soon."

“Even if that were the case, there’s another flaw in that assumption. This isn’t some Hollywood movie. Head injuries are no joke, especially those that render you unconscious. Peko would be playing with fire if she seriously tried a plan like that. Same goes for Fuyuhiko purposely injuring himself. There would be too much risk in a plan like that. Life-threatening injuries are life-threatening for a reason,” Mukuro rebutted.

"Ah hahaha! But those are the risks that reward the most!" Nagito smiled wickedly.

"Oh shut up, you degenerate!" Tenko ordered. "Peko could have died, and no reasonable woman would try that! Maybe a degenerate, but not someone like her!"

"Again though, just like the fake Byakuya said, none of us thought that chick Kaede would have done it, so who’s to say that Sayaka wasn't the same deal?" Mondo explained, earning him a sideways glare from Twogami in the process.

“Regardless of that, you’re all too eager to dismiss the idea of someone else being present! Given the lack of credible alibis for many of us, it’s a viable possibility we should look into!” Shuichi fired back. 

“But it’s just like you said: the lack of viable alibis for most of us means that if we do go down that route, the suspect pool balloons out of control and we can’t move the case forward,” Keebo argued with a shake of his head. “It’s better to stick with the information we have at hand, rather than derail the trial entirely by opening up that can of worms.”

Teruteru scratched his chin for a moment before he gave a small nod. "It may not be much, but there was this sweet smelling mush in the hallway nearby Peko... Maybe it was someone else that left it there?"

Hiyoko snorted, rolling her eyes. "You probably just came across some garbage like you and Mikan! Some damn mush doesn't prove anything!"

"There is no reason to resort to name calling. Any information could be relevant to us here, even if it seems innocuous," Sakura remarked as she crossed her arms.

"I worry that entertaining a notion like this, however, will unnecessarily distract us and even blind us to the possibility of Sayaka's guilt," Taka retorted as he frowned. "Aside from some 'mush', we still don't have anything that proves someone else was there with them, do we?"

"That's true, but if anything, the evidence doesn't make it so clear that Peko and Sayaka were the only ones involved, either," Rantaro said with a shake of his head.

"Then it seems like neither side has much solid evidence. Take it from someone who’s been around the block. The easiest answer is often the correct one," Ryoma rebuffed with a small frown.

Korekiyo narrowed his eyes towards the Tennis Player. "That may be true in many cases. However, this situation is clearly outside of the ordinary."

"Be that as it may, tall dark one, if we don't have much evidence for your side and yet we proceed, we could accuse someone who isn't in the wrong," Gundham argued.

"No way! All our necks are on the line here! We aren't going to make that kind of mistake, so we can't afford to give up on any possibilities!" Kaito explained with a clenched fist.

Chihiro frowned, fidgeting with the hem of his skirt. "But the only evidence to show someone was in the hallway is the mush. And that mush could've gotten there during the investigation."

"Maybe, but has anyone actually said that they dropped something that could have been it? No one has yet, so it must have gotten there during the murder! Whoever dropped it is our real killer!" Hina decisively declared. 

"Eh, that's kind of a flimsy argument. Besides, it could have been tracked in by someone else during it all, and they just don't know. Maybe someone just stepped in some gum and brought it to the hallway," Akane dismissed. "Would you notice you'd done that?"

"It's still our best hint that someone else was there with Sayaka and Peko!" Tsumugi protested. "We shouldn't dismiss this! It could be the clue that unravels the whole case!"

"It's still a pretty flimsy piece of 'evidence'. It feels like you guys are just reaching for an argument at this point," Hifumi said doubtfully.

"Even if the 'mush' is ultimately fruitless, we have a fair amount of time to discuss things. If we follow your side, the whole trial is over. So let's use our remaining time to discuss alternatives. If we find nothing, then we may conclude that no one else was involved," Kyoko explained as she closed her eyes.

"B-B-But how would we even narrow down the suspects?" Toko questioned, shaking where she stood. "There are s-s-so many of us!"

"BWAHAHA! It will be a lot easier than you might think. If someone was able to take out Peko so swiftly, only a handful of us are capable of doing that! I know that implicates me, but why try to overestimate Sayaka or Peko's abilities when someone else could more easily fit that role?” Nekomaru called out with a curt nod.

**_"Well, that's the last of y’all! Let’s get voting to decide where the trial goes from here!"_ ** Monokuma announced as the podiums shifted back to their original position. **_"Upupu, alrighty everyone! The consensus is that someone else was involved, so you better get back to talking about it! Time is ticking!"_ **

* * *

“So, someone with the physical capacity to overwhelm Sayaka and especially Peko, is likely to be our culprit?” Twogami summarized, a thoughtful look on his face as he crossed his arms. “I have to say, it’s an intriguing notion that makes sense. And it does narrow our suspect pool considerably.”

"It certainly does," Sonia muttered. She looked around the room. "Although, that would mean we might need to use any alibis we have, no matter how small they might be."

Korekiyo nodded as he gently tapped his chin. "Yes. On top of that, we will need to determine just who we consider to be capable enough for this. So let’s discu-"

"Hold on!" Kokichi shouted, earning a glare from the Anthropologist. "It's obvious who the killer is, so why waste time with that?!” 

"What do you mean, obvious? Just spit it out, you little bastard!" Mondo called back with a clenched fist.

"Ugh, it's Hiyoko! She always eats those crummy gummies so she probably just dropped some before the attack!" the Supreme Leader explained with a wide smile.

Junko rolled her eyes. "Oh my God, someone please shut up that little snot goblin before I slap him!" She glared daggers into the Supreme Leader. "Okay, first off, just because Hiyoko is a dancer doesn't mean she would have the strength to take on someone like Peko! Second, dipshit, Hiyoko would have to be dumb as fuck to bring gummies along with her if she was planning to kill someone!"

"Yeah, besides, I only have one brand of gummies that I like!" Hiyoko argued. "So stop being a nasty little pig fucker, and shut the fuck up!"

"The mush was kinda gray, and I doubt any gummy would come in that color," Teruteru added as he ticked his head to the side.

"Shishishi! Obviously, it wasn’t that ugly little gremlin! But we threw suspicion on her last time, so I was hoping we could make a fun little tradition out of it!" Kokichi happily explained with a wide smile.

“Well, if we can move on from Hiyoko...” Shuichi spoke up, glancing briefly at Kokichi as he spoke. “Like Kiyo said, we need to discuss those who we think could have pulled something like this off.”

"Umm, I know we just got derailed, but I kind of have a question..." Yasuhiro nervously asked. He cleared his throat after a moment and faced the group. "So, how do we know for sure that it wasn't Fuyuhiko? I know that sounds dumb, but like, he could have been in better shape than he looked. And if he walked out, it'd probably have taken Peko and Sayaka by surprise, right?"

Gundham nodded. "That is certainly a possibility. Although it would mean that Fuyuhiko took quite a risk with his own life."

"I'm not so sure about that. I've been stopping by each morning and afternoon to help Fuyuhiko with getting a start on his recovery. I don't believe he'd have the strength and coordination to pull that off," Nekomaru explained, crossing his arms. 

"Yeah, plus, why would I go attacking Peko?! She's been watching my ass for a long time, it'd be pretty shitty of me!" Fuyuhiko shouted as he gripped his railing tightly.

"I must agree. I can also attest that Peko and Fuyuhiko have a...special relationship. With that in mind, I highly doubt that Fuyuhiko would willingly go after her, let alone be physically capable of it," Mukuro added.

"Besides, if Fuyuhiko was our culprit, we kind of run into the same problem we had earlier: Fuyuhiko purposely injuring himself like that would be foolish to the utmost extreme, and could have resulted in his own potential death," Maki pointed out.

"Moving on from those...distractions, it would behoove us to figure out just who might fit our profile for the mysterious third person," Celeste interjected, a small smile painted on her face.

"Well, I might have been able to, but I would never harm a woman!" Tenko argued.

Mondo nodded in agreement. "Yeah, I get that. Even if I was skilled enough to get around Peko, I promised my big bro I'd never hurt any girls! So there's no way I'd pull this shit! I couldn't go calling myself a man if I did it!"

"We can't take promises like that at face value. We need to examine all the possible candidates here, no matter why they couldn't possibly be our guilty party," Maki chided. 

"I have to agree with her there," Mahiru chimed in with a sour frown. "We can't let anyone off the hook, at least until we've figured out all the possible candidates. So, that would mean....Nekomaru, Sakura, Gonta, Kaito, Mondo, Tenko, Akane, Hina, Leon and Mukuro, right? Am I forgetting anyone?"

"I think you're forgetting someone, Mahiru," Chiaki said, a tired frown on her face.

Gonta's eyebrows furrowed. "Gonta's confused. Isn't that everyone?"

The Gamer shook her head. "Ryoma is the Ultimate Tennis Player, and he's actually pretty strong, despite his height."

"It's true, like you said, we can't let anyone off the hook without discussing it first," Ryoma added with his own small frown.

"I don't know...would Ryoma be strong enough to do something like that?" Tsumugi frowned. 

"Hey, we can't forget this guy is a self-proclaimed killer!" Miu immediately interjected. "Like, he has blood on his hands already! S-So someone like that could easily kill again, right?"

"That's a tad hyperbolic, but...there is some truth to it," Twogami begrudgingly admitted. "So we can't dismiss Ryoma out of hand."

"That was a very specific set of circumstances, though! It's not like Ryoma was a serial killer or anything, he just went after people who threatened him," Hajime argued in his defense.

"Well, now that we've determined our list of potential suspects, we then have to determine if any of them have even a slither of an alibi for last night," Celeste stated, her smile growing just a tad and her eyes getting a glimmer of mischief.

"I suggested this, so I may as well go first," Nekomaru explained with a small nod. "Though there isn't much for me to say. Before the nighttime announcement, Sakura and I made plans to talk in the morning about how we wanted to go about making plans to help all of my athletes going forward! When the announcement played, I escorted Sakura to her bedroom before retiring myself. I went to sleep right away so I would be sure to wake up early. That way, the two of us could find Mikan before breakfast."

"He's telling the truth. We both met up a little before the morning bell and were talking together well past it. If he had been up doing this murder, he showed no signs of losing out on sleep," Sakura explained, crossing her arms.

“Unfortunately, I don’t have any good alibis to give. I went to bed after the nighttime announcement occurred,” Mukuro replied. Hina nodded, and brought up a similar answer. 

“I mean, I stayed up a little late doing some shadow boxing and stuff, but that’s about it,” Akane unhelpfully added.

"Only f-four of us have alibis, and none of th-them are on our suspect list!" Toko cried, clutching onto her braids in distress.

Ibuki frowned. "She's right! We might go around in circles trying to figure out who the murderer is!"

"Indeed. We can only assume the remaining people on the list all have the same thing to say. Even if the killer is among them, there is no point because they will obviously just lie and repeat what the others said," Byakuya said as he rolled his eyes. 

"Do any of you have anything substantial to use as an alibi?" Rantaro asked as he looked around the room. The remaining suspects all shook their heads, quietly disagreed or simply chose to remain silent. "Then we'll need to come up with another way to trim our suspect list."

“Maybe we should go over what happened again? Maybe try to match someone up with the possible sequence of events during Peko and Sayaka’s attack?” Taka suggested.

Junko started to drum her fingers on her stand as she began to think. "So whoever the suspect is would have not only dealt with Peko, but Sayaka, who had a knife on her. How could they have dealt with both of them at once, even if Sayaka wasn't an active fighter?"

"Well, not exactly at once. Remember, Sayaka's knife wasn't drawn. On top of that, given her positioning, Peko would have been the one dealt with first. Whoever it was must have moved fast enough to disarm her, take her sword and use it on her, then turn their attention onto Sayaka," Kyoko explained, tapping her chin.

Korekiyo nodded along. "Yes, and given the small breaks on the weapon, and lack of any other potential murder weapons, we will have to assume that only the sword was used in this."

“Hmm...maybe our guy uses the Schumacher Method?” Akane suddenly suggested. 

“The...what?” Kazuichi asked in confusion. 

“You don’t know what it is? It’s, like, this cool move that lets you move super fast and stuff,” Akane vaguely explained. “You’ve heard of it before, right Coach?”

"HUH?! What method...?" the large boy asked with a confused look on his face, until his eyes lit up. "Wait, do you mean the Shukuchi Method?"

“Yeah! That’s it!” Akane eagerly nodded. “Sorry, guess I got the name mixed up with something else.”

"Well... it's a pretty rare technique. Most of the people here, even most of our athletes, would have never heard of it. Except the people who were there that day... when Ryoma demonstrated it against you," Nekomaru explained with a scowl.

"Ooh! So that means...Ryoma is our killer?!" Hifumi wondered aloud. 

"Nyahaha, what a twist! Even Atua didn't see that coming!" Angie declared. 

"We can't jump to conclusions now...but, this information does put things in a new perspective," Twogami cautioned. Glancing over at Ryoma, he added, "Do you have anything to say in your own defense, Ryoma?"

"Is it really a surprise that an Ultimate athlete has skills like that? Even if I'm the only one who has demonstrated the Shukuchi Method, it doesn't mean the other people on the suspect list can't do the same," Ryoma calmly explained as he gave a shrug.

Nagito laughed wildly as he hugged his sides. "Nekomaru clearly knows the method too!"

Chiaki let out a small hum that caught Kirumi's attention. "Something on your mind?" The Maid inquired.

"Well, there is something else that could put Ryoma at the crime scene," Chiaki stated. "The mush."

"Your brain must have turned to mush if you think that's enough to pin Ryoma to a crime scene!" Hiyoko taunted before wilting under Mahiru's disapproving glare.

"Oh, you are referring to his cigarette? I suppose it's the only candy any of us would reliably carry around," Rantaro mused.

"It seems like this is pretty cut and dry then," Byakuya stated as he adjusted his glasses.

Kokichi covered his mouth to stifle his giggle. "Well, Ryoma killed a yakuza group, right? He probably couldn't help himself from going after Fuyuhiko!"

Leon sneered at the shorter boy for a moment before turning back to the center of the court. "No way! Ryoma is a cool dude! And like Hajime said, he only killed for a super specific reason, so someone has to be setting him up!"

"That might be the case before, but now..." Shuichi gave a helpless shrug. "I'm sorry Leon, but we have to follow where the evidence leads. And right now it isn't looking good for Ryoma. I do admit, why he might have targeted Peko and Sayaka is still a mystery, but there is one possible solution: the motive. Perhaps Ryoma was given some sort of motive by Monokuma that spurned him to go and confront Fuyuhiko that night?"

Celeste lazily turned her gaze to Ryoma. "I think we should ask the suspect himself. If he's innocent, then he should have an explanation as to why one of his candy cigarettes appeared at the crime scene, and also tell us what his motive was so that we may potentially move on to a different suspect." She cracked a small smirk. "After all, the only person who's done any arguing against this theory is Leon."

"Because it can't be him that killed Sayaka!" the Baseball Star shot back as he clenched his fist. "Besides, he-"

"Leon, stop. I understand it's hard, but you need to look past things when they conflict with the facts," Ryoma explained with a sigh. 

Leon himself only stared in shock for a moment before shaking his head. "But, dude... you couldn't have... right?"

The Tennis Player sighed as he bit down on his cigarette before shaking his head. "I didn't go there with the intention of killing anyone..."

“No way...Ryoma really did it?” Hina questioned in shock. “But...why? What happened?”

"Nyeh, what made you do it?" Himiko asked, a confused look on her face.

Ryoma tugged at the end of his hat as he took a deep breath. "Ever since I read my motive... it's been hard getting any sleep. And it involved Fuyuhiko's family, so I needed to talk to him."

“So that’s why you were there with Peko and Sayaka last night?” Mahiru guessed.

"I suppose that explains the late hour. However, you said that you had no intention of doing any killing, but, well, the results clearly didn't come up that way," Korekiyo said as he tapped a finger against his mask.

"Hmph, it is true, but I'm not the one who incited violence there," Ryoma explained as he looked over towards Fuyuhiko. 

For his part, the Yakuza had been silently staring at the shorter boy. His frown broke into a sneer as he slammed his palms against the podium. "What do you mean... did Peko...?"

Ryoma nodded briefly as he cleared his throat.

  
  


**_Flashback_ **

**_3:32 AM, Day Ten_ **

**_First Floor_ **

**_Hallway_ **

_Ryoma yawned lightly as he rubbed at the deep bags under his eyes. He stopped dead in his tracks and he pulled out his motive paper. Written on it was still the same sentence: 'The Kuzuryu clan ruled over the old yakuza clan you killed!' Ryoma stuffed the letter away as he started walking again. Very light conversation started to fill the air as the Tennis Player rounded the corner. Any talking stopped as both girls noticed the sound of Ryoma's approaching footsteps._

_Peko gave the short boy a small smile that did not quite reach her eyes as he approached. "Hello, Ryoma, what brings you here at this time?"_

_Ryoma remained silent as he took a few steps closer. "I... wanted to talk to Fuyuhiko about something... something really important."_

_“Are you...sure that can’t wait until tomorrow?” Sayaka asked, a nervous tint to her voice. She glanced at Peko, before staring back at Ryoma. “I mean, it’s pretty late, and Fuyuhiko’s sleeping.”_

_"Indeed, if you come back in about four hours, Fuyuhiko should be awake, and you can talk to him then," Peko added. "We will be glad for an extra set of eyes to keep watch, but any conversations with Fuyuhiko can wait."_

_"I..." Ryoma had started to mutter as he chewed on his cigarette. His eyes narrowed as he looked up towards the Swordswoman. "I'm sorry, but,,, I really need to talk to him about this..."_

_In a flash, Peko's sword was drawn and blocked the door. "Ryoma, I am giving you a chance to walk away and return at a more suitable time. My young master doesn't want me to kill, but I will not hesitate to give you a warning."_

_“Hey now!” Sayaka protested, her eyes growing wide as things escalated. “Maybe we should, um, try cooling down before we...do something drastic!”_

_Ryoma took a step forward as his fist clenched. "You can be in the room to make sure only talking happens. But I nee-"_

_Before Ryoma could finish his thought, Peko swung her sword, knocking the Tennis Player back. The candy cigarette that had been in his mouth was now on the ground as Ryoma collected himself. Peko's eyes got a frightening glint to them as she adjusted the grip on her bamboo sword. "I said leave!"_

_As the boy's head turned back up to face her, his eyes looked almost dull and unfocused as his gaze locked onto the Swordswoman. His hand tightened again as he took another step forward. Just as Peko was preparing to swing out with another attack, Ryoma vanished right before her eyes. The sword was ripped from her hands as a deep voice came from behind her._

_"Tch, I'm sick of dealing with you bastards, always getting in my way..." Ryoma muttered as he adjusted his grip on the weapon. With a resounding crack, he struck the girl over the back of her head. Ryoma stared down numbly as he watched the girl fall limp._

_Sayaka stared at Ryoma in horror, then at Peko’s crumpled form. A brief shriek left her lips, but it was soon silenced as Ryoma turned toward her next._

_Ryoma frowned as he swung the sword out, connecting it against the Idol's head. The girl was launched back slightly and collided against the wall. As Sayaka dropped motionless, Ryoma started to breathe heavily as his eyes started to focus again. "What... where... no no no..." As he looked around the area, a crash came from the Nurse’s Office. He dropped the sword. Panicked, Ryoma turned tail and ran back to his room, overwhelmed with fear and confusion over what had happened in such a short amount of time._

* * *

**11:03 AM, Day Ten**

**Basement Floor**

**Trial Room**

"So... in the end, I only messed things up for all of us," Ryoma said as he crossed his arms, frowning after he'd finished recounting.

"You must have been in quite the foul mood to have taken out both girls so effortlessly. How frightening," Korekiyo mused as he stared down the Tennis Player.

"I don't know about that. I barely even remember it as it happened. From Peko launching her last attack against me, up until Sayaka dropped, it's like I wasn't even in control... Like my body moved on its own," Ryoma explained as he chewed on his cigarette.

Mikan nervously raised her hand. "I-If you don't m-mind, I think I m-might know what happened." When Ryoma turned his attention to her, the timid girl let out a small squeak before relaxing. "Well, what you j-just described sounded almost like a PTSD episode."

"I've heard enough from older soldiers to say that sounds about right. If you fought against a whole yakuza organization, being attacked here may have triggered it," Mukuro added with a nod.

Ryoma sighed as he rubbed the back of his neck. "I suppose that sounds about right. I only remember all that I did there afterwards... I was already barely sleeping and that made it impossible..."

"Peko... Goddammit..." Fuyuhiko cursed under his breath as he looked over towards the girl's empty podium. He took a deep breath as he looked back towards Ryoma. "I don't think you're lying but... would she really have just attacked like that?"

“I want to say no, but...” Hajime sighed and shook his head. “I was with the group who found her letter. With something like that on her mind, she could have been paranoid Ryoma was going to hurt you.”

"So what was on her letter?" Nekomaru asked, turning towards Hajime. "Would you mind filling the rest of us in?"

"It was a warning that someone who had harmed the Kuzuryu clan was among us," Korekiyo explained.

"I think just about any of us would be a bit tense," Kirumi claimed, a small frown on her face. "Although, given the nature of Peko and Fuyuhiko's relationship, it seems natural that Peko was pushed over the edge."

"I couldn't tell but, she was really outside my room every night, wasn't she?" Fuyuhiko muttered to himself as he slowly shook his head. He stopped and set his eyes onto Ryoma. "So... you said you had to ask me something, so go ahead."

"Hmph, hardly matters now. My motive said that your clan was linked to the one I destroyed ... I guess I was getting paranoid that you played a hand in what happened to Natsuko," the Tennis Player explained.

Fuyuhiko sighed as he crossed his arms. "That's bullshit. All the other clans are more or less indebted to us. We don't go around telling all of them what to do.

"Sounds like my own set-up. The Crazy Diamonds are the bosses of all the motorcycle gangs, but that don't mean I'm makin' every decision for those idiots, just kicking their asses when they go too far," Mondo said as he gave a nod.

“Then it seems like Monokuma set you up. The way he worded your motive...he practically instigated this whole incident,” Shuichi murmured with a frown.

“I’m not sure we should have expected anything less from him. With a ‘reward’ like that on the line, of course he’d word the motive letters to instigate one of us into action,” Maki stated. “Sayaka was clearly close to snapping. If it hadn’t been Ryoma, it might have been her instead.”

Everyone stopped as a brief deep chuckle left the Tennis Player as he pressed his palm against his forehead. "Then I really ruined everything for no reason. Despite all my talk, I was the one who really had a lot left to learn. I spent so many sleepless hours worrying over this whole thing. Probably smoked my way through a sizable amount of Yasuhiro's stash to try and take the edge off."

"Uh, hey dude, don't be so down on yourself," the Clairvoyant said as he rubbed the back of his neck.

"Indeed, short one, with so much stress in such a small space as this hell, pandemonium was destined to occur!" Gundham bellowed.

“Wait! You smoked weed?!” Taka suddenly shouted, his eyes growing wide. “Reefer Madness was right! I knew it! Yasuhiro’s dank weed set off your aggression and paranoia, and that’s why this happened! Your mind was put into an altered state that made it more susceptible to violence! Damn it all...I knew I should have been harder on Hiro when I found you guys smoking his weed!”

“Taka...that’s just government propaganda. Weed doesn’t actually do that,” Mahiru slowly replied.

“Nonsense! That’s just what the weed apologists want us to think!” he readily denied. “No, it’s clear to me now that marijuana was the true instigator of this madness!”

Leon sneered as his fist tightened. "Are you kidding me? That's so totally stupid! Sayaka died, Ryoma is about to die... you can't seriously think that's all because of pot, right?!"

"No shit, man," Junko muttered. She snapped her eyes right over to Kiyotaka and glared at the Moral Compass. "Taka, you're a smart boy; use your brain for one damn moment! Pot just mellows you out! What happened here was paranoia, and a shit ton of it!"

"I have heard it can make some people paranoid, however, I will admit I have no actual experience. Even then, it seems like a very far stretch to say it was the root cause of this incident," Sakura added.

“Ah...perhaps that was a hasty declaration to make...” Taka admitted with a wince. 

“No shit, Sherlock,” Miu said with derision.

**_"Alright, alright, that's enough! The conversation is basically over, so let's move onto the fun part!"_ ** Monokuma called out as he stood up in his seat. **_"Voting time starts now, make your selection!"_ **

After a few quiet moments passed, the screen lit up, saying 'CONGRATULATIONS!' followed by a depiction of an image of Ryoma's face. **_"Oh, what a shock. The person who admitted to the killing was the killer, blah blah blah. Say your goodbyes, because I'm starting to get bored!"_ **

Ryoma only grunted as he looked away from the bear. After a deep breath, he looked up again, locking eyes with Hajime. "Looks like this is the end of the line for me. You all better do your best to learn from my mistakes. And Hajime, don't even think of blaming yourself, there's no way any of this could be your fault. If you ever feel like that, just promise to do all you can going forward, alright?" Ryoma gave the boy a small smile, but it disappeared when a collar clicked around his neck, and just like with Kaede, the Tennis Player was pulled out of sight.

**_"That's enough with this corny crap, IT'S PUNISHMENT TIME!!!"_ ** Monokuma announced as he jumped and slammed his gavel down on the button.

* * *

**11:07 AM, Day Ten**

**Basement Floor**

**Punishment Room**

A lone light clicked on, spotlighting a tall wooden post that the Ultimate Tennis Player was bound to. Ryoma took slow, steady breaths as he tested the bindings around his wrists. His eyes snapped up as Monokuma, wearing a pair of large black sunglasses, waddled up to him, giving overly-sarcastic applause. **_“Well well, look who we got here! You tried so hard to wash the blood off your hands, but here we are! I guess I have to thank you for keeping the motive from going through, upupu!”_ **

Monokuma walked forward, pulling out a cloth that had holes cut into it and tying it around Ryoma’s head. The boy opened his eyes to see Monokuma holding out a lighter, slightly singeing the end of his candy cigarette. Several more spotlights clicked on, revealing the rest of the area. The post was positioned in the center of a tennis court with large tennis rackets looming over them. In a semi-circle around the boy, four large tennis ball launchers were pointed at him, each with a Monokuma sitting on the barrels. A gigantic scoreboard stood behind the rackets, ‘ZERO LOVE’ displayed across it, written in blood.  
  
 ** _“Heh, smoke ‘em if you got ‘em. But let’s not waste any more time. I call this punishment, ‘Breaking Point Firing Squad!’”_** the bear in front of him exclaimed as the launchers all started to rev up. At the sound of the first one being fired, a scream filled the air. A metallic tennis ball had been shot out and smashed into the main Monokuma’s head with a resounding crashing sound. Ryoma’s breath caught in his throat as he watched the destroyed bear fall to the ground, his cigarette dropping as well. The other Monokumas seemed unaffected. They simply raised up their barrels and all pointed forward, as the balls started to fly. 

The metallic balls began filling the air in a chaotic frenzy as the kickback on the launchers sent them in random directions. Ryoma gritted his teeth as he felt some of the balls clip off him, a few even colliding against his legs and shoulders. Many of the balls would fly out, only to hit the large tennis rackets and bounce back into the court. The short boy’s vision blurred momentarily as one ball glanced off the side of his head, throwing him for a small loop. The Monokumas who were still alive in the storm of balls started flailing around on their launchers, only for one to be bucked off and another torn apart. The launchers began breaking down, broken by their own ammo.

Ryoma slowly opened his eyes, focusing as he noticed everything was still, save for one last gun in front of him, with a bear riding it. Monokuma raised his paw one final time and as he pointed squarely at Ryoma, a tennis ball flew out, speeding towards the boy. Ryoma closed his eyes tightly in fear but stopped trembling as one final thought echoed through his head. _‘Natsuko’._ A strained smile started to form, only to be lost the next second. The metallic ball came hurtling in and made a loud splinting crack against his chest. Ryoma tried to scream out but failed to make a sound, and his head sloped down, set with a horrific expression. The ball dropped out, showing off the boy’s smashed open chest cavity, and his heart, broken in half by the impact. Ryoma Hoshi, the Ultimate Tennis Player, was dead.

* * *

**11:11 AM, Day Ten**

**Basement Floor**

**Trial Room**

"That-That is just horrible!" Sonia cried, falling onto her knees.

"AAAAHHH!" Ibuki screeched as her eyes rolled back into her skull. The Musician then fell backward.

"Oh shit, Ibuki!" Mondo called out as he moved over and caught the girl.

Teruteru had his eyes shut tightly as he fidgeted in his spot. "Is... is it over? It sounded so nasty... this whole thing is so cruel!"

"Ryoma didn't deserve that!" Gonta shouted, tears streaming down the Entomologist's face.

Celeste nodded, swallowing back bile from watching the execution. "While I don't think we should've sacrificed our lives for his, that...that was disgusting to witness."

"Hmph, this is still just the start of this game. With how many of us there are, we have many of these still ahead of us," Byakuya explained as he turned away from the group.

"Shut the hell up! Talking like that is just an invitation for me to give you a fisting!" Akane replied as she started cracking her knuckles.

Rantaro rolled his eyes as he did his best to shake his head clear. "Now is really not the time for that kind of joking... God, I hope you are joking."

"I think she meant punch, and I'm not too far off from doing the same to that smug jerk!" Hina hissed, her fists shaking as she glared daggers into Byakuya.

"Ryoma..." Hajime muttered as he stared down at his podium in defeat. Ryoma's last message to him playing through his mind only made him shake his head. "I don't know if I can do this..."

Chiaki frowned, reaching out towards the brunette. "Hajime, don't say that! You've been so dependable so far! Don't give up now!"

“She’s right, Hajime!” Mahiru agreed. “You can’t let this destroy your resolve now! It’s what Monokuma would want!”

Hajime gritted his teeth, before giving a reluctant sigh. “Maybe...you’re right. And...Ryoma would want me to keep on fighting, wouldn’t he...?”

"Oh? Is despair going to be held back from its reward for another day? Can you all still find your way? This game will continue regardless, so I'm glad to see it may not turn out so boringly predictable!" Nagito mused as he smiled wickedly around the room.

“Are you enjoying this?” Miu demanded, staring at Nagito incredulously. “Jeez, it’s like you’re getting off on this or something!”

Mikan fidgeted a bit in place. "N-Nagito's just c-coping with everything."

"If that's coping, I'd hate to see what would happen if he snapped," Yasuhiro muttered as he grabbed onto the sides of his head.

Kyoko sighed as she stepped away from her podium. "We shouldn't spend too much time here. I think it'd be best for all of us to get ready for whatever will be coming next in this game."

* * *

**_44 Survivors Remain..._ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And thus ends another trial and the passing of a character I've always enjoyed (r.i.p.)
> 
> In better news, we have a new beta helping out, so shoutout to Camser glad to have you on board!


	17. Brave New World

**7:37 AM, Day Eleven**

**First Floor**

**Nurse’s Office**

Peko found herself slowly stirring into consciousness, a small groan escaping her lips as she awoke. Her head throbbed with pain, which only helped to further fog up her memory. She slowly opened her eyes, blinking rapidly and trying to make sense of her surroundings. 

“M-Mikan...?” Peko questioned, as she spotted the nurse nearby.

The purple-haired girl whirled around, her eyes wide. "Peko, you're f-finally awake!" She rushed over to the Swordswoman's bed and began to take her pulse. "Are you a-alright? How are you feeling?"

“M-My head is killing me...” Peko replied, giving another wince of pain as she felt her injury flare up again. “What...happened? Where…?"

She trailed off, her eyes growing wide as the last pieces of her memory came into place. Immediately she bolted upright, and demanded, “M-Master Fuyuhiko! Where is the young master?! Where is he?!”

As the Swordswoman continued talking, the door swung open. Leon and Gonta swiftly moved into the room with looks of concern. 

"Oh hey, you're awake. Good..." the Baseball Star said with a sigh of relief as he saw the silver-haired girl sitting up in bed.

"Gonta glad to see you're alright, Peko!" Gonta cheered with a smile.

"I was afraid you would be out for f-f-far longer," Mikan stated, rushing over to the tray and grabbing the ice pack.

Peko glanced over at Gonta and Leon, her brows knitting together in confusion. The urge to leap out of bed and search for her young master rose up within her, but another spike of pain from her head made her belay that impulse. “Mikan, please: where is...Fuyuhiko? And...what happened? The last thing I remember...I had gotten hit from behind...”

Mikan pressed the ice pack on the back of Peko's head as she said, "Fuyuhiko is a-alright. He heard the noise from your f-fight outside th-that night, and his stitches t-t-tore open; but he's alright n-now."

“I see...” Peko murmured. It pained her to know her Master had injured himself like that, but at least he was fine now. “Then...what about Ryoma? And Sayaka?”

"That's... well, a bit of a long story," Leon grumbled as he ran a hand through his goatee. "After you attacked Ryoma, he knocked you out, and hit Sayaka too. And she..." 

Leon grit his teeth as he stopped to try and compose himself. "She died from the hit... and Ryoma got found out in the trial, so they're both gone now..."

“Ah...” Peko looked down at her lap, grimacing at the news. She pursed her lips, a swell of guilt building up inside of her as she reflected on her actions. 

“...Did he even say why he wanted to talk with Fuyuhiko?” she finally asked.

"If Gonta remembers, Ryoma's secret was about the bad men who hurt him working for Fuyuhiko," Gonta explained with a deep frown.

"Yeah but it was all just some bullshit by Monokuma wording it to make it seem worse than it really was," Leon muttered as he crossed his arms.

Peko nodded wordlessly. “...And Monokuma worded my own motive in such a way that I’d be paranoid when Ryoma came to talk. Ha. I suppose I truly messed up here, didn’t I?”

"It's n-not your fault, P-Peko," Mikan argued. "You w-were sleep-deprived, and both y-y-you and Ryoma were on edge."

“And yet I was the one who struck first,” Peko sighed and shook her head. “No, even if Monokuma set us up, and even if we were both on edge...it was still me who instigated this whole mess. And now two people are dead because of my foolhardy actions.”

Leon shook his head as he looked over to the Swordswoman. "Ryoma said pretty much the same thing too. But uhh, that wasn't all there is to the whole thing. Sayaka had a knife hidden on her..."

"Sh-She got a bit of a cut during the attack," Mikan stated, with a small frown. She held up a cup of water and a pill. "This p-painkiller might help your head a bit."

“Did she now...?” Peko inquired, a brief surprise flashing across her face. After a few seconds she took the pill and cup from Mikan, popping the painkiller into her mouth before washing it down with some water. “Thank you...and I suppose it makes me feel a little better to know that Monokuma played us all for fools. Still, I cannot help but feel some responsibility for what happened.”

Gonta frowned. "It'll be okay, Peko. You and Fuyuhiko are okay now!"

Leon sighed as he shoved his hands into his pockets. "Yeah there's that, which is a better turn out then we could have hoped for... I don't know though, just finding out that Sayaka might have really been thinking about... it's a lot to think about, y'know?"

“I imagine so,” Peko murmured, closing her eyes briefly before looking over at Mikan. “Is there anything else, or am I able to leave now? I would like to...apologize to Fuyuhiko, and the others, as soon as possible.”

"Are you sure you should be doing that? I'm not a doctor or anything but head injuries seem pretty serious," the Baseball Star said furrowing his brow a little.

"W-Well, in my opinion, I d-don't think that you should be moving around j-just yet, Peko," Mikan stated. She nervously twiddled her fingers and peeked up at the Swordswoman.

Peko frowned as she leaned back in her bed. “Hm, now I know how Fuyuhiko felt, being trapped in this room. And I’d be a hypocrite if I tried to get out. It couldn’t hurt to at least rest for a day or so, I suppose...”

"I'm sure Fuyuhiko would be relieved. Just get some rest, We can keep watch for a little bit longer. Sound alright with you, big guy?" Leon asked, turning to the Entomologist.

Gonta nodded as a small smile formed. "Gonta would love to help out his friends! That's what a gentleman does!"

“Very well. Just...please let Fuyuhiko know I’m awake, when you can,” Peko replied. “He and I will...need to have a talk before long.”

* * *

**8:09 AM, Day Eleven**

**First Floor**

**Cafeteria**

Sonia let out a small sigh, a slightly forced smile crossing her lips as she looked across the table at the other leaders. "Good morning, everyone. How are you all doing this morning?"

"I feel tired and like a failure of a leader after yesterday, if we're being honest, But I'm good aside from that," Junko remarked, a slight bite to her words. She sighed, and her shoulders slumped. "I'm sorry, I just...Yesterday was a shit show to say the least."

"Heh, you're telling me... I was right there..." Fuyuhiko muttered as he crossed his arms. "But that doesn't really matter now..."

Hajime sighed beside Fuyuhiko, looking just as worn down as Junko. "I guess not. All we can do now is move forward, I suppose. Still, to think something like this happened again..."

"It would be better not to dwell on our mistakes," Twogami interjected. "We cannot let our failures plague our minds, else we risk those failures overwhelming us."

"True, though people tend to learn more from failure after all," Kyoko said as she gave a small nod.

"Well, hopefully I learn a shit ton after yesterday," Junko joked, a half-hearted smile appearing on the Model's face.

Sonia frowned. "It will be alright, Junko. Yesterday might have been bad, but maybe today will be better."

"Alright, enough of this pity party. Anyway, we're probably back to waiting until that bastard gets bored enough to launch another motive," Fuyuhiko said as he crossed his arms behind his head.

"Indeed, that seems to be the case if the current pattern holds," Twogami agreed. "It also makes me dread to think what that bear may do next. The motives thus far have already been particularly...intense. It seems hard to believe that it might only get harder from here."

"Yes, we need to use that time wisely. We lost out on our chance to send someone out, so we need to come up with another plan," Kyoko explained, placing her hand against her chin.

"Not to be a downer, but what could we come up with?" Junko questioned.

**_"The way I see it, there are two real choices. Either get used to staying in this place, or get ready to kill!"_ ** Monokuma happily announced hopping on top the table.

Hajime jumped, startled at Monokuma's sudden appearance. He scowled at the dual-toned bear as he leaned back in his seat. "What do you want this time, Monokuma?"

"I hope he's not here to spring another motive on us," Twogami grumbled. "We've barely settled from the last one as is."

**_"Ahh, well, that can wait for a bit. That's only if it looks like none of you punks are going to take any initiative yourselves!"_ ** The bear explained with a shrug. **_"No, the reason I'm here is to tell you all about the prize you've won after the latest trial!"_ **

"Huh, reward? A murder happened, so I thought the motive was gone?" Fuyuhiko questioned as he narrowed an eye at Monokuma.

Sonia tapped her chin. "I thought that as well. And you just established we are not going to get to leave, so what are we getting?"

**_"Well, after every two trials you all manage to successfully complete, your gracious headmaster will be rewarding you all with a very kind gift!"_ ** Monokuma announced while swaying back and forth. **_"I already gave you a little taste of it when Cyclops here pulled his uncharacteristic hero move! You all will get access to new rooms! In fact, after this meeting, I'll be opening up the stairs to the second floor, as well as several rooms around the dorm area!"_ **

"A new floor and new rooms?" Twogami hummed, an eyebrow raised as he stared over inquisitively at their captor. "Well, if nothing else, I suppose it'll be nice to have more places to go to. As it was, between all of us, this first floor was feeling somewhat...cramped at times."

"Yeah, well, by the sounds of it if we end up with any more floors, it's probably not going to feel all that 'cramped' around here..." Fuyuhiko muttered with a frown.

"No kidding," Junko grumbled. "We'd be losing at least four people with each new floor, and that's assuming we only have one victim and one killer with those two cases."

Kyoko eyed the bear carefully before lightly cleared her throat. "On that note, why is it every other trial?"

**_"Hey I'm not made of rooms over here! But I still want to give something!"_ ** Monokuma explained as he raised his paws in the air. **_"Consider it another little benefit for pushing this game forward! Keep solving the murders and you all get to have a more comfortable life here!"_ ** Once the bear was finished, he jumped off the table and vanished from sight.

"We don't want to live a comfortable life here, we just want to leave!" Hajime cried out in frustration, but Monokuma was gone by the time he'd said his piece. He sighed, and ran a hand through his hair. "Well, at least we have something to do now, I guess?"

"Indeed. And perhaps if we are lucky, this new floor could shed some further light into our situation," Twogami agreed.

"Looks like we'll have to get everyone else on the same page. Do we want to get them all looking in just our groups or do whatever?" Fuyuhiko asked with a shrug.

Sonia nodded, her smile appearing more natural now. "I think this might be a great way to boost everyone's spirits just a little bit."

"In that case, we can just tell them to go to whatever room, not worrying about forcing them to stay in just our own groups," Kyoko added as she pulled out her device to look over the map.

"Makes sense to me, I guess," Hajime readily replied. "Well, I guess it's time to go tell the others then? If there's nothing else."

* * *

**9:44 PM. Day Eleven**

**Second Floor**

**Art Studio**

A small satisfied hum left the Ultimate Anthropologist as he looked around the large room. He slowly walked along, taking time to eye the various statues, busts and paintings displayed around the edges of the room. "Oh my... such wonderful pieces! They were clearly made with quite the skilled hand! I believe many of these are originals, too. Must be the work of a previous student that went here."

"Nyahaha! Atua agrees! He finds all the art here on display simply divine!" Angie agreed with an enthusiastic giggle. "Mm, and it makes me think whoever made these must have been inspired by Atua!"

"I'm not sure I'd go that far...but I must agree, these are all quite good!" Hifumi nodded eagerly.

Ibuki looked around the room with wide eyes. "Whoa! With all these paints, you could do some bitchin' work, Angie!"

As the group examined the room, Akane glanced around at the feminine statues. "Damn! Whoever they got to model for these had some big knockers!"

"Yes, well... I suppose that is true. Unless the artist happened to embellish a few details," Korekiyo said, rolling his eyes. "Either way, this place seems to be quite well stocked. It even has a supply room with a very fine selection of tools for every medium an artist could choose to work in."

"Indeed! Atua and I are very excited about all of this! It brings me great joy to think of the divine paintings and sculptures I could make for Atua!" Angie enthused, her eyes sparkling with delight while her body practically vibrated with anticipation and excitement. 

"Mm, I think I might use some of the supplies here as well. It's not often I get to work with high quality tools like these!" Hifumi readily agreed. "I bet my sister would love a setup like this, too. Ha, I know she'd be so jealous of me if she knew I had access to a place like this!"

"You have a sister, Hifumi?" Ibuki questioned, an eyebrow raised.

"Ah, yes, I do!" Hifumi confirmed with a nod. "In fact, I'm quite proud of her! She's a famous manga artist like I am! Though she tends to focus on different genres compared to me."

"Well, that is good. Siblings sharing interests is important, after all," Korekiyo added with a small nod.

"It sure is! I feel the same way about my own sister. Bethany is utterly divine with her guitar, and we've had so much fun having music and art jam sessions together!" Angie happily declared.

Akane let out a small content sigh. "Jeez, all of my little siblings are so wild. I was the one that took care of them more often than not."

"Hmm, I wouldn't know what it's like to have a sibling," Ibuki stated.

"Oh really? That is a shame. My sister has always been so supportive of me and my own hobbies," the Anthropologist explained, turning to the Musician.

"Ah, siblings are sure great to have! When you get along, at least," Hifumi chuckled. In the blink of an eye, however, he displayed a more morose, troubled expression. "You know, I...haven't tried to think about it too much. But I...I really do hope my sister is okay. It hurts, not knowing what's going on with her, or my parents..."

"Hey, she and your folks have to be okay!" Ibuki encouraged.

"Yes... it can be quite the worry... Not knowing their fate," Korekiyo softly added, placing a hand over his heart.

"I have no worries myself! Atua has assured me that my sister and my island are safe and sound! They are under Atua's watchful protection, after all! And Atua protects all His children!" Angie said and clasped her hands together in prayer. 

"Though it has been some time since Angie has had a chance to make an offering to Atua," she added, adopting a more thoughtful look. "Oh! Perhaps I can convince Himiko to donate some of her blood for the cause! Or...Ibuki! Would you like to donate blood for Atua? He promises it won't be too painful, nyahaha!"

"Uh, Ibuki thinks she's good," Ibuki replied, her smile gaining a twinge of nervousness. "The only blood I'm okay with leaving my body is when Aunt Flow comes a-knocking."

Akane cocked her head to the side. "You have an Aunt Flow, too? My mom would always say that, but I never met her."

Korekiyo sighed as he crossed his arms. "Well, I'm sure you are probably better acquainted than you know, but I don't believe that matters right now."

"Oh, well! Atua is patient enough, he'll wait a little longer for his tribute!" Angie hummed to herself. Casting another eye at the various art supplies and tools, she allowed herself a grin. "Speaking of tributes, I already feel the call to make one for Atua! In fact...."

Angie smiled wider, and dashed over to a nearby blank canvas. In the blink of an eye she wielded a paintbrush and an easel in her hands, and made quick work of the blank canvas. In an almost manic fury, Angie painted with large, broad strokes. In what seemed like no time at all she finished, and displayed her fresh creation to the others. 

"I call it Atua's Divine Mercy!" the Artist proudly declared. "For there is no other fitting name for a tribute such as this! My, how divine!"

"It's..." Hifumi blinked rapidly, his eyes straining as he tried to take in the incomprehensible painting in front of them. It actually kind of hurt to look at, for some strange reason. "I'm not sure what I'm looking at, here."

Akane tilted her head to the side. "Is it some kind of food or what?"

"Mercy is an interesting choice... it seems more like a violent storm than God's kindness..." Korekiyo tapped his chin in thought.

“Nyahaha! Atua’s mercy can be the same thing as His wrath, you know? It depends on your perspective!” Angie loftily declared, a dark look briefly crossing her face. “Buuut...you have to follow Atua to really appreciate this painting!”

Korekiyo raised an eyebrow as he turned to the Artist. "Yes, well... on that note, I'd been meaning to ask you about Atua. I believe that the name is used to refer to the multiple Gods in Polynesian mythos. But you seem to refer to Atua as a singular being. Why is that?"

“Atua is Atua!” Angie immediately replied. “I don’t know about these other gods, but they sound boring and dumb. Atua is the one true god of my island, and the whole world! Atua has always been His name, so that’s what we’ve always called Him. So, we really don’t need any other gods! Especially since they're all fake!”

"Well that sounds...interesting," Ibuki muttered.

"No kidding... anyways, Hifumi!" Akane snapped her head over to the Fanfic Author. "You said your sister makes manga, right?"

“Huh? Uh, yes, I did!” Hifumi confirmed. “She tends to draw PG related content...mostly. In fact, she has a popular series about a high school band club!”

Akane smiled brightly. "Yes! I knew I recognized your name! My little siblings love her manga!"

“Do they? How wonderful!” he beamed. “They clearly have excellent taste!”

"Hell yeah, they do!" Akane cheered. "They love her work so much that I worked really hard to remember her name!"

“Ha, I’m glad to hear it!” Hifumi declared. “Maybe when we get out of here, I can get your siblings an autograph from her!”

The Gymnast chuckled. "I think they would really like that. Thanks, man!"

“My pleasure, Akane!” he happily exclaimed.

* * *

**10:21 AM, Day Eleven**

**Second Floor**

**Pool Area**

Chihiro let out a nervous sigh as he entered the changing room for the pool with Mahiru, Rantaro, Sakura, Aoi, and Tenko. Whether the nervousness was due to the four girls being there or the giant gatling guns in the upper corners of the room was up in the air, although both were certainly factors at the moment.

"Why are those there?" He asked, pointing up at one of the guns.

Tenko's eyes widened as she jumped back in shock. "It can't be safe to have those there! And why is one pointed at the ladies' room?!"

"While I don't trust them, they seem fairly well secured to the ceiling so I doubt people can use them as they please," Sakura added and moved to stand in front of some of the others.

“Still, it’s pretty unnerving having them around like that,” Hina murmured, eyeing the turrets nervously. “What could they possibly be for?”

“Who knows? With that demented bear in charge, anything’s possible,” Mahiru argued.

"No kidding, damn degenerate bear," Tenko grumbled as she crossed her arms over her chest.

**_"Hey hey hey! That's some pretty harsh talk about your generous headmaster! Way I recall it, I have offered you lot two whole chances to get to leave, but you all just throw it away. How sad... Besides, these guns are here to keep people from being naughty!"_ ** Monokuma announced as he suddenly dropped into view. 

"Stop us from being naughty? What are you even talking about now?" Rantaro asked. "The map said this should lead to the pool, right?"

The bear pumped his paw into the air and gave a little spin in place. **_"Got that right, Moss-head! These doors here lead to the changing rooms and, here in the prestigious halls of Hope's Peak, I need to keep up that image! So I put these little babies in place to make sure that none of you hormonal little pervs try sneaking into a changing room not meant for them! Hear that, drag queen? You need to play by the rules!”_ **

"Oh my God, yes, I wore a dress. So what? Get over it already," Rantaro quickly countered when he saw Chihiro flinch at Monokuma's words.

Tenko's eyes sparkled a bit. "Are you crossing over so you won't be a degenerate anymore, Rantaro?!"

"I think he just wore a dress because Junko made him," Chihiro stated, a small smile forming as he glanced back at the green-haired boy.

“Jeez, overkill much?” Hina scoffed, crossing her arms and glaring at their captor. “And what’s the logic in that? You’re fine with us killing each other, but if someone’s trying to be a pervert, it’s wrong? What kind of messed up morality is that?”

**_"Don't you go worrying about it! All you need to know is that when you hold up your monopads to the scanner next to the door, it'll check to make sure you are trying to enter the right locker room listed in your device! If it doesn't match up, the guns will make sure you won't be making that mistake again! And if it senses multiple people trying to go in after the scan, it'll still open fire! You have to scan one at a time!"_ ** Monokuma explained before he vanished in an instant.

Sakura shook her head as her shoulders seemed to relax a little. "I truly cannot comprehend why something this deadly is even here. But if it's bound to very precise rules then at least most of us should be alright."

"Plus, this means no degenerate males can try and sneak into the girl's room!" Tenko cheered.

"Honestly, if this stops anyone, it's probably Miu from sneaking into the boy's room," Rantaro remarked with a smirk.

“I could definitely see her doing that,” Mahiru agreed with a short laugh. “Or at least she’d make all sorts of bluster about doing it.”

“Well, as off putting as the turrets are...I still wanna swim!” Hina declared with a bright, brilliant smile. “Who wants to join me?”

“Do we have time for a swim? I mean, we’re supposed to be exploring the new floor...” Mahiru pointed out.

Chihiro bit his lip and started picking at his sweater. "Yeah, there's a lot to be seen on this floor. We can swim later."

"Oh, nonsense, Chihiro!" Tenko interjected, slinging an arm around the Programmer's shoulders. "We can have a girls' swim, and Rantaro can do...whatever degenerates do!"

"I don't think you should be trying to force her. If she and Mahiru want to keep searching elsewhere the rest of us can look at the locker rooms and the pool itself," Rantaro explained and crossed his arms.

"We should search the rooms here, are you two sure you don't wish to join us?" Sakura asked as she looked between the Photographer and the Programmer.

“I’m okay with looking around the rest of the floor. And if Chihiro wants to keep searching elsewhere, I’m fine keeping her company,” Mahiru shrugged. “If that’s what she wants, of course.”

A smile appeared on the Programmer's lips as he nodded. "Yeah! I would love to keep searching!"

"Perhaps this may be for the best. Do you think you both can warn the others about the special rules of these rooms? It'd be wise to make sure everyone is well aware," Sakura added with a nod.

“We can do that!” Mahiru readily confirmed. “Let us know if you find anything interesting in the pool or locker rooms. I doubt there’s much to see, but you never know.”

"Sounds good! Stay safe you two," Rantaro said as he smiled at the pair and gave Chihiro a small nod. "Well if there's nothing else I'll go take a look at the men's room. I'll see you lovely ladies on the other side."

* * *

**12:36 P.M., Day Eleven**

**Second Floor**

**Engineering Lab**

"Holy fuck! I thought this place would be amazing, but seeing all this machinery has me wetter than Viagra Falls!" Miu exclaimed. The bright smile and sparkle in her eyes showed her excitement quite well even before her...statement.

Kazuichi was grinning widely himself as he walked up to one of the workbenches along the wall. He sighed Lifting up one of the wrenches and looked over at the Inventor. "Heh, I know what you mean... W-Wait, isn't it called-"

"Don't think too hard about it, Sharky. Miu's brain is just used to defaulting to viagra since she has to have guys using it to even be able to put up with her ugly skank face!" Kokichi called back,smirked towards the blonde.

The Inventor let out a small squeal and stumbled back, a shiver running over her body. "U-Ugly sk-sk-skank!"

"A-Anyway," Keebo hastily went on, shooting Miu a perplexed look before he continued. "I suppose this is a fine laboratory, but I must admit I am somewhat intimidated by all this machinery. A lot of it seems designed to...specifically take me apart..."

"Not just that! A lot of these tools could be used for nefarious ends!" Taka proclaimed with a somewhat unnerved look as he took in the various machinery and power tools. "All this equipment here is dangerous!"

"Duh! No shit, tightass!" Miu spat, regaining her composure. "We're in an engineering lab! We amazing inventors have to get dangerous in order to advance science!"

"Ugh, I don't know about that wording... I mean, risk is I guess a part, but there's also like safety stuff! I know this stuff can look intimidating but, they're just tools!" Kazuichi countered as he turned back to the group.

"I'm not so certain..." Taka replied, crossing his arms and surveying the room again. "That power saw could easily be used to kill someone! And that drill could hurt someone too! Not to mention how many of these instruments could be used as heavy, blunt weapons...it seems far too dangerous to let everyone have access to this place!"

"Hey, no need to get your panties in a knot!" Miu cocked an eyebrow and glared at the Hall Monitor. "We're not shutting down this room because your imagination is going wild!"

"No, this place is obviously too dangerous! It makes it too easy for a wannabe killer! Otherwise they'll just come here instead of going to the gym, or the gift shop which is jam packed with dangerous junk!" Kokichi happily called out.

"Exactly!" Taka emphatically agreed.

"I'm not so sure Kokichi is being sincere there..." Keebo doubtfully replied. But Taka ignored him, and continued on all the same. 

"This room, and the contents of it, are far too dangerous to just be left out in the open like this. We've clearly got to section off this room from the others!" he readily declared.

Miu rolled her eyes. "The little crotch goblin straight up just said the gym and gift shop have dangerous shit, dumbass! You want to close those off too?!"

"Yeah, besides someone was killed with the stuff from our dorm rooms, should we not use them either?" Kazuichi added pointing at Taka.

"Ah, well..." Taka reared back a little, flummoxed by the sudden turnaround. He pursed his lips, frowning as he weighed their words. He had half a mind to snap at them in response, and declare that the issue was already decided upon...

...But, was that truly the right decision here? His frown deepened, and Kiyotaka was left a little perturbed. That had always been how he'd acted in the past, especially with his classmates before being accepted to Hope’s Peak. But barking out orders like that, something about that idea felt...off. 

So instead he finally conceded, "Perhaps you two have a point. Still, I feel ill at ease not having some sort of restriction in place so people can't just take these dangerous tools out of the lab willy-nilly."

"I guess that's fair enough," Miu grumbled, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Maybe we could make an inventory or something," Kazuichi muttered as he tapped his chin in thought.

"Bleh, sounds pretty lame to me. Besides, you know if we are too boring and safe it's just going to make that cringy bear throw another motive our way," Kokichi explained as he nonchalantly began throwing various tools and extra sawblades over his shoulder.

"I imagine he'll be sending us a motive either way, so I'd argue that an inventory would be better to have than not," Keebo replied, before wincing as Kokichi tossed a power drill against his chassis. "Hey, Kokichi! Watch it! You'll hurt someone if you toss around tools like that!"

"If you guys want to take an inventory we need to know everything in here, duh," the Supreme Leader explained matter-of-factly, continuing to carelessly throw around different sharp tools. 

Kazuichi cried out and dodged a screwdriver that went flying past his head. "Hey! You're just trying to make a huge mess, aren't you!?"

"That's it! I'm hitting this little crotch goblin!" Miu began to stomp towards Kokichi with a pissed off expression contorting her features. "Don't fuck around with this shit, Cum-kichi!"

* * *

**1:32 PM, Day Two**

**First Floor**

**Warehouse**

Yasuhiro let out a whistle as he looked over the large room, multiple rows of shelves stuffed with a large assortment of items towered over the group. "Whoa, look at all this stuff! It'll take forever to sort through everything here!"

Kirumi looked at the shelves with a sort of glimmer in her eyes. "That is certainly the truth. There is so much here to organize. I could be here for a while just cleaning up two of these shelves."

"I don't think I've ever seen Kirumi so excited," Chiaki said with a chuckle in her voice.

“Ha, she’s not the only one! There’s a lot of decent sports equipment in here,” Nekomaru noted with a boisterous grin. “Sakura and I will be able to make use out of a lot of this stuff! I can already imagine the exercise regimens I can start up!”

“Not all of it seems completely innocuous though,” Maki declared, staring pointedly at a nearby rack. It contained a crossbow, steel-tipped arrows, and a variety of other archery themed gear and equipment. “Pretty sure Monokuma doesn’t want us making an archery club by including stuff like that in here.”

"Eh, I'm sure he'd just get mad at us for not using a person as a target. Either way, I'm fine with never seeing that stuff leave this room. I'm kinda freaked out to see just what else kind junk he put in here..." Yasuhiro muttered, rubbing the back of his neck.

The Maid, who had already begun to look through the many shelves, glanced back at the Clairvoyant. "Well, whatever junk he did put here, it is going to be quite fun to clean."

“Hm, there sure are a lot of odd things here. There doesn’t entirely seem to be a rhyme or reason for what is in here...” Nekomaru mused, idly browsing the nearby shelves.

“Knowing Monokuma, it’s no doubt all the junk he stole or something,” Maki dismissively replied. “Some of this stuff shouldn’t even be at a school.”

"Ugh yeah... There's like a shelf of weird vacuums, then combs and a bunch of papers on the bottom..." Yasuhiro added as he crotched down. He idly started to shift through the various stacks.

"Huh what are these..?" the Clairvoyant muttered before his eyes lit up. "Oh shit, this is all piano music..."

"...Kaede would have loved seeing all of it," Chiaki murmured with a frown. "I know it."

**_"UGH!!! Don't even mention that disappointment! I go out of my way to include a surprise for her, mainly just because I happened to find a ton of that lame-o classical junk, but then she went and checked out of this game before it could even be found!"_ ** Monokuma shouted as he popped into view.

“Hmph, I’m not surprised. You do seem to enjoy taking any excuse you can to torment us,” Maki replied, crossing her arms and glaring over at their captor.

"What do you want, Monokuma?" Kirumi questioned. She crossed her arms over her chest with a deep glare on her face.

**_"Aww, what's wrong, did seeing little old me ruin your raging cleanup boner?"_ ** Monokuma joked. **_"I'm just here to let you all know a bit about this room. Unlike the kitchen, the items in here are finite! Once something here is all used up or whatever, that's it, all gone!"_ **

“I suppose that’s good to know, if nothing else,” Nekomaru begrudgingly admitted. 

“Good, now that you’ve told us, you can leave,” Maki chimed in. “The sooner you get out of here, the better.”

Chiaki gave a small nod. "Agreed. You told us what you wanted to. You can go. We don't need a video game mascot gone wrong to stick around."

Monokuma let out a defeated sigh as he looked down in disappointment. **_"Looks like nobody wants to spend time with their kind and handsome headmaster. I go out of my way to give you all important information. I even went out of my way to remember to twist the knife on a girl who died over a week ago! But of course none of the people who find it is anyone close to her. You all are lucky I even wasted brain cells on remembering the name Kaede!"_ **

"Kaede? How could you ever forget the night so much hope died in front of us." Monokuma jumped as Nagito made his way into the center of the room. A wide manic smile was stretched across the Lucky student's lips.

“Nagito?” Nekomaru questioned, giving him a rather perturbed look as he strode on over. 

Maki silently studied the rather ghastly smile spread across his lips with an unnerved expression of her own.

Chiaki cocked her head to the side and frowned. "Nagito...are you doing alright? You look a little...I don't even know how to phrase how you look."

"Oh? You poor sad Ultimates don't need to worry about little old me... I'm doing just fine," the white-haired boy explained, his dull eyes turning to look over at the Gamer.

**_"Upupu, I think 'fine' is a long ways off from your current state! And I love it! Why can't more of you go crazy like this? It'd make this game so much more fun!"_ ** Monokuma said as he jabbed a paw towards Nagito. With one last chuckle the bear seemed to vanish.

Nekomaru sent a stern look at where Monokuma had been, before his eyes returned back to the Lucky student. "You don't look fine, Nagito. In fact, you look very unwell. Have you been getting much sleep lately?"

Yasuhiro made an audible gulp as he looked around the others. "Uh, guys... Should we even be talking to him? Monokuma just said he likes this, so that's clearly bad, right? We should just ditch him, for serious!"

Kirumi shook her head before interjecting, "Nagito is...Well, he's not doing alright, but he's harmless at the moment. Besides, with how many of us are here, he would be foolish to try and hurt us right now."

"That doesn't mean he won't try something in the future though, especially if he's unstable like this," Maki countered, eyeing Nagito warily herself. "Even if he won't try anything right now...well, I'd want to keep a close eye on him."

"Oh, is trash like me really that much of a threat? To real Ultimates, I should be nothing to worry about. But you all are such a disappointment in that regard," Nagito mused, though his smile disappeared at this point.

"I think Nagito should help us," Chiaki interrupted. "There's so much to look through."

"I agree! What do you say, Nagito? Want to help us look around the warehouse?" Nekomaru questioned with a beaming smile. "We'd be happy to have you along!"

"Speak for yourself," Maki denied with a scoff.

"Yeah..." Yasuhiro muttered as he took a step back.

Nagito sighed and turned back towards the door. "This is starting to just get boring. I think I'll be on my way," he said, walking out.

Chiaki bit her lip as she watched the Ultimate Luck walk off before chasing after him. "Hey, Nagito! Wait up!"

"Should we let her go after him?" Kirumi inquired, looking at the other people in her group.

"If he doesn't want to be here, then we should just let him leave," Maki immediately replied.

Nekomaru, meanwhile, gave an uncertain frown and crossed his arms. "Maki might have a point. We shouldn't force Nagito to stick around if he doesn't want to. Though at the same time, he's clearly hurting. I'd hate to just ignore him..."

Yasuhiro frowned as he looked away from the doorway. "I mean, like, I agree, but... She already left, so do we try to intervene or...?"

"We let her go on her way, and we start organizing!" Kirumi stated, having already turned back to cleaning up the bottom two shelves.

"Hm, you can stay behind if you'd like, Kirumi. Certainly someone has to organize this mess. I think I'll follow after them, though. Give Chiaki some support," Nekomaru decided. 

With that declaration made, he moved to follow after the lucky student and gamer. Maki, meanwhile, just shook her head in dismay.

"...Right... Well, it looks like it's just us then," Yasuhiro said with a sigh. He looked around the shelves before looking back at the doorway. After an uncomfortable stretch of silence, he lightly cleared his throat. "So... does that guy seem different? Wait, uh, I mean... At first wasn't he always saying how great we all are, but now like... he seems uninterested, I guess? Does that make sense?"

Maki gave an uncaring shrug in response. "He clearly hasn't been well since Kaede died. Maybe whatever lofty ideal he had about Ultimates died with her. Who can say? Either way, he seems to be growing increasingly unhinged."

* * *

**2:45 PM, Day Eleven**

**Second Floor**

**Library**

"So this is the library, huh?" Tsumugi commented idly, glancing through the rows of bookshelves that were lined up in the room. "At least we have the option to read now, I guess. Pity that there doesn't seem to be any manga or light novels here, though..."

"Ha! Of course you'd be upset about that," Toko scoffed as she rolled her eyes. "F-Figures a f-f-freak like you would think t-trash like that belongs in a library!"

Tsumugi's eye twitched for a second, and she sent a sharp stare Toko's way.

"Tsugumi, darling, don't bother giving a sad, lonely girl such as Toko your emotions," Celeste interjected, brushing past the blue-haired girl. She then made a point to shoulder check Toko. "They can be much better spent on people who are worth giving a damn about."

"Nyeh, there are so many books," Himiko gasped, looking around the room with bright eyes. "I wonder if there are any spell books!"

"If this school was willing to recruit myself, the supreme overlord of ice, with the promise of improving my prowess, they would best have some powerful tomes somewhere within!" Gundham announced as he crossed his arms.

Byakuya rolled his eyes, while turning himself away from one of the shelves in the room. "Since it'd be impossible to ask you cretins to stop your inane ramblings. You surely all know to at least keep your voices down in a place like this."

Tsumugi shot Celeste a grateful look, before giving Toko one last glance and smirking at her. Toko scowled in response, though she changed the subject all the same. 

"Y-You heard Master Byakuya! You idiots could stand to be a little quieter in a library, you know!" she openly yelled. 

"Pretty sure Byakuya was talking about you too," Tsumugi snidely shot back.

As Tsumugi walked past them, Celeste gingerly approached the Writer and gave her a dark glare. "Toko, if I hear another word out of your plebeian mouth, I will not hesitate to make your precious 'master' see just how much of a pathetic little worm you are," Celeste hissed, her metal covered finger raised in the air. 

When Toko let out a squeal and stumbled back, Celeste smiled and pulled back. "Oh goodness, dear, be careful in here. We wouldn't want to be too loud, would we?"

Toko glowered at Celeste, letting out a small huff before she somewhat nervously looked away. She looked incredibly tempted to say something, but just managed to hold her tongue.

"Hmm, I suppose some of these could manage to stave off boredom for a while," Byakuya muttered as he looked away from the bookcase. 

A soft chuckle left the Animal Breeder whobefore he swiftly pulled out a book and cracked it open. "Ahh, here we are, a grimoire dedicated to the taming of demons. Perfect."

Himiko rushed over to the taller man and peered at the spine of the book before frowning. "That's an Encyclopedia of Animals."

"Perhaps that is how it appears to the uninitiated. But true masters have done well to keep such arcane secrets hidden well," Gundham explained with a wave of his hand. "For now, we must continue our search, but I know there must be more powerful knowledge locked away in this room."

Byakuya sighed and turned away from the others, stopping as he caught a glance at the door labeled, 'Archive Room' and moved towards it. "Speaking of our search, I believe I'll continue with this room, on my own."

“I-I can help Master Bya—!” Toko started to exclaim, only to be interrupted when Byakuya swiftly entered the room and shut the door in her face. 

Tsumugi snickered to herself in response. She leaned against a nearby table, moving her hand to brace herself against it. In doing so, she knocked a book to the floor. It clattered to the ground; its pages jostled open. And as it fell, some piece of paper, perhaps used as a bookmark, fell out of the book and fluttered to the floor next to it.

Celeste glanced back. "Is everything alright, Tsumugi?" She glanced down at the book and the piece of paper next to it. "Well, that's strange."

"It must have been magic that made it fall!" Himiko cheered. She scurried over to the book and picked it up, leaving the piece of paper lying on the ground.

"How foolish, trying to attribute magic to every mundane occurrence," Gundham muttered looking at the small girl and crossed his arms.

"I'm fine. Just knocked over a book..." Tsumugi murmured, before her eyes drifted over to the piece of paper on the floor. 

She bent over to pick it up, her eyes scanning the document briefly. "Huh...this seems like a letter of some sort? It has an official Hope's Peak stamp on it and everything."

"Now that is rather interesting," Celeste stated. "Could you open it, darling? Since you have it already."

Tsumugi skimmed through its contents, her eyes widening as she read. "It looks like this is about some sort of incident? The letter's not really all that clear. But it's saying that because of this incident, Hope's Peak had to close down!"

"An incident?! Close down?! That must be some kind of trick!" the Animal Breeder called out as he moved over and stared at the paper from over the girl's shoulder. He paled after a moment in cold sweat. "No..."

Celeste looked at the letter with wide eyes. "It would seem that it is..." She placed a hand over her heart. "This is...I don't even know how to react."

"Nyeh, but if it shut down, why are we here?" Himiko questioned.

"Th-That's a good question," Toko grumbled in consternation. "I-I don't even know what this could mean..."

"Maybe this isn't actually Hope's Peak after all?" Tsumugi suggested with a frown. "That's the only thing I can think of...that, or maybe the school is closed...and Monokuma repurposed it for this game?"

Gundham hummed softly and idly tapped his chin. "As unbelievable as it is, that would explain how the bear was able to spirit us all away... the monster may have invited us here under false intentions..."

Celeste frowned, taking in a deep breath. "I think...we need to show this to the others."

“Definitely! This is something everyone needs to see,” Tsumugi firmly agreed.

* * *

**3:03 PM, Day Eleven**

**First Floor**

**Sauna Locker Room**

"Whoa this place is awesome! Just the kind of place to help us all unwind," Kaito said as he punched against his other hand.

"It sure is, I know I'm going to be getting quite a lot of enjoyment out of this room! Be sure to let me know if anyone needs some help washing their back!" Teruteru happily added as a small trickle of blood left his nostril.

"Ugh, you're such a disgusting perv," Hiyoko groaned, shooting Teruteru a dirty look. "Why do you always have to make gross comments like that?"

"...Sexual harassment aside, I must agree. This seems like a nice place," Mukuro chimed in. She glanced around the locker room with a thoughtful look, and locked eyes with Shuichi. "In fact, this room could have all sorts of uses beyond its intended purposes."

The Detective raised an eyebrow at that, before furrowing again to try and decipher her meaning. He scanned the room, before finally realizing what she was getting at. "You're right. I don't see any cameras in here. Which means...we finally have a place where we can escape from the Mastermind's watching eyes..."

Mondo's jaw dropped slightly as he also looked around the room. "Oh shit, I didn't even think of that! So, like, we have a place where we can finally figure out how we're going to take that asshole down a peg!" 

"Heh, that sounds good to me, but we'll have to be careful about this kinda info, can't go sharing stuff outside of here," Kaito explained and stroked his chin.

"Indeed. We'll have to be judicious in how we use this room as well. If we meet here every other night, the Mastermind will no doubt get wise to our act and have Monokuma investigate," Shuichi theorized. "When we do have potential meetups, we'll have to have a good cover story for it, if nothing else."

"I don't know about all that, if we set a precedent of coming here often then maybe they won't suspect anything. It would just be if someone who never comes here starts coming often or if a regular stops," Teruteru countered while flopped down onto one of the benches.

"Eh, I guess that's right, but it's not like we know when we'll be meeting up yet, or if we will at all," the Biker said with a frown. "Maybe we should make sure the meetings happen between like groups?"

"Mm, that's likely for the best, at least for the foreseeable future," Mukuro agreed. 

"Anyway... it'll be nice to have a room like this," Hiyoko begrudgingly admitted. She eyed the sauna itself with keen interest. "It's been a long time since I've been able to enjoy something like a sauna. Grandmother didn't allow me that luxury very often."

"Well that is certainly a shame. I know this place will be perfect after a long day in the kitchen. Plus I'm sure there will be some fine sights as well," Teruteru added with a grin.

Kaito sighed with a roll of his eyes. "You really need to stop talking like that, or you'll be the only one who will even bother using the place, which would be a huge waste."

"Tch," Hiyoko's eye twitched in blatant annoyance. She scowled, flashing Teruteru another dark glare as she grumbled to herself. "You're fucking impossible, I swear...guess I won't be coming here after all."

Shuichi eyed the Dancer a little nervously. Hoping to ease the tension, he stated, "I've actually never been to a sauna before. My uncle and I were too busy with work, most of the time. I have to admit, I am a little curious about how it'd feel as an experience."

"It's overrated, in my opinion," Mukuro casually replied. "Sure, the heat can feel good after a nice workout, but it makes you sweat like a pig. I'd say a hot spring offers up a superior experience."

"Heh, never been to either. They really that nice?" Mondo asked as he raised an eyebrow.

Teruteru chuckled as he gave a small shrug. "Well I doubt we'll be getting a full hot spring in this place, so the sauna will just have to make do."

"Besides we have a steam room too, you don't get that at a spring anyway. There was one nearby my home, so me and my Grandad used to see who could stay inside the longest whenever we would go to the bathhouse!" the Astronaut added.

"Huh, like an endurance contest? Now that sounds like some real goddamn fun to me!" Mondo said and turned towards Kaito with a smirk.

"Of course it turns into a manliness thing with you two," Hiyoko sneered. She rolled her eyes, adding, "Not sure I should expect any better from idiotic muscleheads."

"Ha ha, looks like a chick like you just don't get it. Taking on a challenge like this is what life's all about," Mondo said with a nod. 

"Hey I'm all in if you are. And it doesn't have to just be us!" Kaito said as he turned to the others, letting his eyes first move towards Mukuro before settling on Shuichi. "I'm sure you two would be able to go the distance! Besides, more people make these kinds of things more fun after all!"

“Huh?” Shuichi stated nervously, before glancing away. “Well, um, I’m flattered I guess but...well, contests like that aren’t my thing...”

Mukuro, meanwhile, looked more open to the offer. “Hm, I might just take you up on that. Spending time in the sauna might actually be worthwhile if it means having fun like that.”

"Hell yeah! What are we waiting for? I'm ready to get started on this if you all are!" the Biker said and pulled his coat off.

A small amount of drool began to form at Teruteru's mouth as he looked at Mondo's large muscular arms. "Heh, well it sounds like you all could use a referee for this competition."

The short boy felt a cold shiver shoot down his spine as he caught a glimpse of the stare that Mukuro was sending him. "Ugh... in that case maybe I should go find Nekomaru, h-he's all for competitions and all that..." Teruteru quickly turned tail and ran out of the room as sweat formed along his brow.

"Heh, serves him right," Hiyoko snickered in satisfaction. "Well, anyway, I'm not gonna stick around for a stupid contest like this...I have better things to do. See you losers later!”

With that dismissive declaration made, Hiyoko made her own swift exit. Shuichi, meanwhile, lingered behind and shrugged. 

"Well, if you do need a referee, I don't mind volunteering," he stated. Then, in a whisper mostly to himself, he added, " _Someone_ has to make sure you guys don't get carried away."

"That's the spirit, Shu! Why don't you try to see how long you can last anyway! The whole point of endurance is you keep pushing your limit to make yourself better!" Kaito explained with a thumbs up. 

"Even if he doesn't, the door has a window so he can keep an eye on us. Anyway, you two better get ready, I don't want to wait any longer than I have to!" Mondo said before grabbing a towel and making his way into the sauna.

Shuichi gave them both a small smile, while Mukuro ducked around a group of lockers to change herself. Soon enough she was ready for the sauna, a towel wrapped around her body as she went to join Mondo and Kaito. Shuichi, meanwhile, just remained outside, watching through the door as their little contest began.

* * *

**_44 Survivors Remain…_ ** ****

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone, I hope you all had a lovely holiday season and are ready to start the new year! I wanted to give a huge thanks to our betas; Camcer, Fee5H and Parafin! As well as Bella and Magus for helping me so much with making this story.
> 
> ~PettyPunk


	18. Stir Crazy

**4:55 PM, Day Eleven**

**First Floor**

**Nurse's Office**

Peko blinked rapidly as she sat up in her bed in the nurse's office, her head still throbbed with pain. However, it seemed like a nap and further medication from Mikan had done her a world of good.

She noticed something out of the corner of her eye, however. She craned her head, her eyes widening as she caught sight of someone across from her bed. "Y-Young Master?"

"Peko..." Fuyuhiko said. He was sitting up in his own bed with a weak smile. "Are you... Okay?"

"I...uh, I am fine. But how are you?" she pressed, staring at him in concern. "I heard that you were...injured as well from that night."

"It's alright, Nekomaru fixed it up before the trial. Hurts, but that's nothing new," Fuyuhiko muttered. He took a deep breath before locking eyes with the Swordswoman again. "Peko...about that night..."

Peko bowed her head, eyes downcast as she spoke. "Yes...I must apologize to you, Young Master. I was far too aggressive with Ryoma that night. My motive had made me paranoid...but, that is no excuse. In the end, it is my fault that two people are dead and that you yourself were gravely injured."

"Peko... you don't need to apologize! It's all because of this stupid fucking game!" Fuyuhiko shot back as he briefly tightened his fist.

Peko just shook her head. "No, I must apologize, Young Master. I am your tool, after all...and my actions reflect on you. Not only have I brought shame on you, but my failures have also resulted in two fatalities. I also threw away any chance we had at getting someone out of this game. I...I must atone for this, Fuyuhiko."

With that declaration made, she finally lifted her head and looked over at him. She reached under the covers of her blanket, withdrawing a scalpel that she had hidden earlier. She lifted her right hand up, and pressed the edge of the blade against her pinky finger.

"We've seen many men who worked under your father cut off their pinky finger as an act of contrition when they've wronged the Kuzuryu Clan. Say the word, Young Master, and I will do the same. Or...if you would demand my life instead, I will sacrifice that just as gladly," she declared with a steely gaze.

A gasp left the Yakuza and he could only stare in shock for a few silent moments. "Peko... STOP IT! For the last time, you aren't a tool! You're a person, you make mistakes and that's okay! So would you stop with this bullshit!"

"No, that is wrong! I'm a tool! From the moment I was taken in by your father, I was raised to be your Sword and nothing else!" Peko heatedly denied. "That is my purpose in life! To be nothing more than your weapon, your tool, to be used and discarded as you see fit!"

Fuyuhiko's frown flattened out and then let out a sigh. He swung his legs off the side of the bed and shakily stood up. The blond grunted as he made his way to the girl's bedside. He locked his eye with hers as he reached out and lined his own pinky against the blade. "Fine! If you're my tool, then I'm the one who needs to atone!"

"Wh-What? No!" Peko exclaimed. Genuine fear registered on her face, and she hastily yanked her hand away, stowing the scalpel back under her covers. "I-I can't let you do that, Young Master! You're not the one at fault here!"

"What's wrong? If you were just my tool, you'd do it no problem!" Fuyuhiko explained, his gaze never leaving hers.

"I..." the Swordswoman trailed off, her free hand tightening into a fist as she shook her head. "I-I am! But…I can't let you hurt yourself!"

Fuyuhiko put his hand back down to his side, but his expression didn't change. "No. You aren't a tool. You are a normal person, who has feelings."

Peko bit her lip, looking away nervously as she considered Fuyuhiko's words. Her uncertainty was accompanied by an uncomfortable tightness in her chest, his persistent words striking a chord somewhere deep inside of her. "But...I've lived as your blade for so long, Young Master. I...I don't know what I am if not your tool..."

Fuyuhiko's serious expression finally broke and with a shaky breath looked away. "Well, you're not, and I can't tell you that. You have to figure it out... just like the rest of us..."

After a significant pause, Peko gave a slow nod. "I...I suppose I shall have to think about that, Young Master. You've certainly given me...much to ponder here."

"I know..." the boy said as he looked back up to the girl. His sole eye was starting to tear up "B-But I'm here for you, okay?"

"...Thank you, Fuyuhiko," she replied, a genuine smile spreading across her lips. She wiped at her own eyes and swallowed heavily. "Still, I feel like I...have much to atone for here. I know you said I wasn't at fault for what happened, and yet...I still feel guilt."

Fuyuhiko turned away and started to walk back to his own bed. "And so do I. Ryoma was feeling a lot of guilt too, and we found out Sayaka might have been planning to attack. So I don't think anyone involved is feeling good about it."

"A fair point, I suppose," Peko sighed. She leaned back, resting her head against her pillow as she contemplated her actions. "Monokuma certainly knows how to bring about the worst in all of us."

"No kidding, it's probably all part of whatever plan they had to even start this shitty game," the blond mused as he sat back down. "Why don't you try to get some more rest, we can go get dinner later on if you're feeling up to it."

* * *

**5:13 PM, Day Eleven**

**First Floor**

**Incinerator**

"Ah! H-He's in here!" Mikan stuttered, as she opened up the door to the incinerator room.

"Thank goodness," Chiaki sighed in relief. "You really gave us the slip, Nagito. It took us a little while to find you."

Nekomaru stepped forward, slightly putting himself between the boy and the two girls. "No kidding. You move pretty quickly for such a slim guy. You might have some latent athletic potential."

A small chuckle left Nagito, but he didn't turn to face any of them. Instead he stared into the inactive incinerator. "Well you found me, where trash belongs, right?"

"N-Nagito..." Mikan stared at him with grave concern, wringing her hands together nervously as she stuttered. "Y-You really shouldn't talk like that! Y-You're not trash!"

"Yeah, she's right. You really shouldn't talk down to yourself all the time," Chiaki sternly agreed.

The Coach crossed his arms with a nod. "Definitely, we can't let our spirits be broken down by this place!"

"Tch, do you all have to always fall back on such empty words? You're only here because you're afraid. Not that you actually care about someone you know is so beneath you," Nagito muttered as he shot a sharp glare over his shoulder.

Chiaki's eyes grew wide in surprise, before she puffed out her cheeks and shook her head. "That's wrong! You're our friend, Nagito. We care about you. We're just worried about you!"

"Th-that's right," Mikan agreed. She bit her lip, before taking a nervous step toward the Lucky Student. "Y-You haven't been looking well since...the first trial. Y-You've got bags under your eyes, and I-I'm not sure I've seen you in the cafeteria that often. Y-You already looked a little sickly before, but now...you seem so pale and h-haggard...w-we're worried about you, Nagito!"

Nekomaru reached out towards the Nurse hesitantly before pulling back and giving her a small nod. Nagito, however, looked away again, focusing back on the large machine. He clicked his tongue as he continued blankly staring off at nothing in particular. "Of course you are. It's a part of your talents... well two of you at least. But what about you, Chiaki? Are you trying to play the game as best you can."

"Wh-What? No!" the Gamer immediately protested with a firm shake of her head. "I'm worried about you, Nagito. We haven't known each other long, I know, but...I think of you as a friend. And I have a right to worry about my friends when they start acting like you have been!"

A smirk pulled at Nagito as he snuck a peek at the girl. "Hmm, well if you say so... But what do you all really know? Can even Ultimates manage to help a completely lost case? Or is it just a waste of time and effort?"

"What do you mean? Why are you so convinced that you can't be helped? Even small steps can help!" Nekomaru responded.

"H-He's right! I-I know I'm not the best p-p-person to help you, but..." Mikan took another step toward Nagito, and hesitantly reached out her hand. "I-I-I'd like to t-try. Besides, i-if anyone's a lost cause, it's me, not you!"

The Lucky Student froze for a moment, before turning around and locking eyes with the girl. "No, Mikan... you are the most skilled Ultimate here," he argued. The white-haired boy took a breath as he shook his head.

"Th-th-that's not true at all. I-I'm just a nurse, not even a doctor. And, and, I'm weak, t-timid, and nowhere near as useful as Shuichi or Nekomaru or any of the others!" Mikan fiercely denied.

"Let's calm down! We all need to take a moment and breath!" Nekomaru called back as he carefully watched Nagito take a step towards the Nurse.

Nagito's hand clenched into a fist as he stared down at the purple-haired girl. "Mikan... Don't say that..."

"Nagito, I can't imagine what you're going through right now, but...we can help, if you'll let us. We care about you: and whatever you say, you seem to care too. I mean, you sure do seem to care about Mikan. So please… let us help," Chiaki begged.

"Yes, please!" Mikan echoed with a teary-eyed stare. "We j-just want to help, Nagito..."

The boy sneered and looked away from the others. "Don't... Mikan I don't want to see you... Never mind!" He stopped talking mid sentence and shook his head. Nagito quickly started walking past the girls and before any of them could really react he was gone again.

"Nagito...!" Mikan called after him, but she was ultimately ignored. She gave a pitiful whine and shuddered anxiously. "M-Maybe I shouldn't have come after all...I d-don't think I helped at all..."

"No, I think it did. Nagito seems like he's confused and lost right now. It may seem rough but if we keep at it, maybe we can make a breakthrough," Nekomaru explained with a frown.

"Maybe..." Chiaki murmured. She sighed and shook her head. "I guess there's nothing we can do about it now. Maybe we can try again tomorrow."

"True, we need to get him help as soon as possible... but if we aren't careful it could be bad too," the Coach muttered as he crossed his arms. "Let's keep our eyes peeled, okay?"

* * *

**6:47 P.M., Day Eleven**

**Second Floor**

**Art Room**

Tenko stepped into the art room, knocking on the door as she did. "Hey, Angie, are you in here? I wanted to talk to you real quick."

There was a moment of silence inside of the room, before a flurry of activity could be heard from within. Then the door abruptly opened, and Angie leaned out with an eager, angelic smile. "Ooh, Tenko! What can I do for you? Oh, oh, have you come to hear about Atua? Are you ready to join Himiko and Gonta in His worship?"

"No, no, no, you misunderstand me," Tenko argued. She flashed Angie a bright smile. "I came here to congratulate you on your upcoming marriage to Himiko!"

"Ah, I see!" Angie noted, nodding happily at her. "Thank you! Atua and I are very happy with how things are going there! Himiko is going to make a wonderful bride, I'm sure of it!"

"Exactly! And this way, Himiko and you are protected from the degenerate males around the school!"

Angie tilted her head at that, not quite getting what Tenko was saying, but accepting it all the same. "I suppose one could look at it that way, yes!"

She paused, her eyes suddenly widening while the smile on her lips grew. She hastily added, "Oh, oh! Tenko! Atua had the most lovely idea! I was looking for a source of inspiration to paint...so, how about I use you as a model? Atua would love having someone as lovely as you model for His artwork!"

Tenko's eyes widened, and her proud smile turned sheepish. "Oh, you don't have to do that, Angie! I'm not that lovely!"

"Atua and I disagree! You're beautiful, Tenko!" Angie countered with a giggle. "Please, won't you model for us? It'd make Atua so very happy!"

"W-Well, if you insist," Tenko muttered, a blush appearing on the girl's face. "What do you want me to do for the painting?"

"Hm, how about you strike a dynamic pose?" Angie suggested, before moving aside to let Tenko into the art room. "Come on in, and strike whatever pose you think is fun! Then I'll start drawing!"

Tenko nodded. "Okay..." She walked further into the room and stopped in front of one of the easels. After a moment, she got into a low fighting stance, one arm out forward and the other bent back. "How's this, Angie?"

"Perfect!" Angie declared. She took a seat in front of the easel, gathering up her tools as she started to paint upon the sketch-paper on the easel with a frenzied, almost manic delight. "Nyahaha! What fun this is! Say, Tenko, after this is over, do you want to donate blood for Atua? He'd really appreciate the donation!"

"Uh, I think I'd like to keep all my blood inside me," Tenko claimed. "But feel free to keep talking about it. It can help me focus on this position."

"Fiiine, but it's your loss!" Angie insisted. She remained silent for a moment, getting wrapped up in her painting before she spoke up again. "Are you sure you don't want to become an acolyte of Atua too, Tenko? Himiko and Gonta would be happy to have you aboard! I keep trying to persuade Keebo too, but he's not interested, for some reason. Atua's real disappointed by that...and so am I!"

"Well, of the degenerate males here, Gonta and Keebo aren't that awful," Tenko conceded. "Is Atua a degenerate male too?"

"Not at all! Atua is many things to many people! Father, mother, husband, wife, overlord of life and death and eternity, divine judge of souls, grandfather, teacher..." Angie rattled off a variety of different titles and roles, beaming at Tenko even as her hand kept making wild, broad strokes with the paintbrush.

"And Atua is not degenerate at all! He is a god of love and devotion and sacrifice!"

Tenko nodded before wincing a bit. "Ah! Angie, are you almost done?! My legs are starting to cramp a little!"

Angie nodded, falling silent again as she jabbed at the sketch-pad paper in front of her, almost tearing into it with her brush as she painted. Finally, she gave a triumphant yell and declared, "Finished!"

With a wide grin, she turned the sketch pad around for Tenko to see...an utterly incomprehensible mixture of colors and shading. And, if one squinted, they might make out the vague resemblance to a humanoid figure in a pose similar to Tenko's. Or maybe it really was just a bunch of paints mashed together to fill up the paper.

Tenko's eyes widened for a moment before biting her lip. She then forced a smile. "Oh wow, Angie! It...It looks amazing!"

"Thank you!" the Artist chirped in reply. "I think this is one of my best works yet! You've been a great help, Tenko!"

"Glad I could help," Tenko responded, standing back up. "If you need more help like this in the future, I...I guess I can help out a bit."

"Nyahaha! How divine!" Angie cheered. "Atua thanks you for your service!"

* * *

**6:17 PM, Day Eleven**

**First Floor**

**Cafeteria**

A laugh left the Ultimate Cook as he shouldered open the door and approached the long table in the middle, setting down the trays in hand. He pulled out one of the chairs and with a slight struggle, stood atop it. "Alright everyone, I hope you all are ready! At the fantastic request of our very own Byakuya, I present you all with our very first Hope's Peak All You Can Eat Competition!" Teruteru cheerfully announced to the five people standing around the table.

Akane stared at the food with an almost lustful look, drool pooling around her mouth. "There's so much! It looks so good! I have to eat it all! I have to!"

"This really is quite a lot of food, Teruteru," Keebo said, his eyes wide. "You truly earned your title of the Ultimate Cook."

"Chef! Er, sorry, but I prefer the title of Chef if you don't mind," Teruteru explained as he rubbed the back of his head.

Kokichi giggled as he leaned against one of the other chairs. "Well looking is all you get to do, isn't it, Keebo? Shame some of Teruteru's awesome food has to be wasted on a bucket of bolts like you!"

The Robot turned his attention to the Supreme Leader with a glare. "That's robophobic, Kokichi! I can still compete!"

"Who cares?! Can we start already?!" Akane rushed towards the table only to be intercepted by Twogami. "What the hell, man?! I was going to eat!"

"Hold your horses, Akane! We must all be sufficiently ready to start the contest before you can eat your fill," Twogami brusquely declared, before glancing over at the other competitors.

"I'm good to go whenever you all are...but, I'm not so sure I'll do very well here..." Hifumi nervously stated.

"Nonsense! We are kindred spirits, you and I. I've no doubt we possess a similar body fat ratio, and it is that fact that gives us both an edge in this competition!" Twogami declared, a haughty smirk spreading across his lips. "Have faith in yourself, Hifumi."

"Well no kidding, you guys make it harder to get to the table!" Kokichi mused with a smirk.

Teruteru sighed before shaking his head at the purple-haired boy. "Anyway, since it looks like you all are ready, try not to let any of the food go to waste. Begin!"

Without a moment to waste, Akane lunged at the table and began to scarf down an entire plate of chicken wings, not bothering to grab a scarf. "It's soooo good!" She cheered, tears springing up as she continued to devour the food.

Keebo, on the other hand, simply held a brownie in his hand. He placed it in his mouth, but it quickly fell out. "Well...that's disappointing."

"Mmm, so tasty!" Kokichi loudly said from beside the robot. He had another brownie with a large bite taken out of it. He set it down and gave his stomach an over dramatic pat. He looked up at the other boy with a malicious smirk. "I think that's enough for me, how about you, Keebo? Eat your fill?"

The Robot glared once again at Kokichi. "You are a never ending annoyance."

Twogami meanwhile dug into the food with just as much gusto as Akane, shoving forkfuls of food into his gullet with lightning speed. Beside him Hifumi devoured his food as well: however, he started to falter and fall behind, unable to keep up with the eating machines that were Akane and Twogami.

"H-How do they do it?" Hifumi incredulously asked, gasping for air between bites. "They're eating like they're possessed or something!"

"This food is sooo good!" Akane stated, having now moved onto a plate of baked brie and crackers. "I can't stop eating it!"

"Indeed! This may be your finest work yet Teruteru!" Twogami complemented, scarfing down food at a record pace, dropping any pretense of decorum or civility as he ferociously ate.

Teruteru proudly smiled as he crossed his arms. "Well I'm glad to hear! I'm sure some would worry you aren't actually tasting up, but that doesn't seem to be the case!"

Keebo continued to stare at the food before getting up and walking off. "I think I'm going to call it here."

Akane watched him for a moment before smiling. "More food for me!"

"Looks like Kee-boy is the big smelly loser with none eaten, so I'm done too!" Kokichi happily explained with a sickeningly sweet smile.

Twogami rolled his eyes, but focused his attention back onto Akane as he strove to out-eat her. Hifumi, meanwhile, tried to keep up, but dropped his fork after another minute.

"Oooh...I think I ate too fast," he bemoaned, grimacing as he pat his upset stomach. "I'm out too!"

"It was a valiant effort, but I think I knew all too well it would be coming down to these two," Teruteru explained as he turned to look between Byakuya and Akane. The numerous recently emptied plates started to stack up around them.

"Like hell I'm losing in an eating contest!" Akane bellowed, continuing to shovel handful after handful of delectable food into her mouth.

Another mischievous smile spread across Kokichi as he silently moved away from the dejected Keebo. He carefully moved up behind the Gymnast and as quickly as possible, he grabbed onto the edges of her skirt and flipped it upwards. "For the Captain!"

Twogami's eyes nearly bulged out of his sockets, a faint blush blooming over his cheeks as Akane's panties were revealed. Hifumi, likewise, seemed stunned and apoplectic.

"Ahhh! Akane's p-p-p-p-panties!" he stuttered, unable to look away from the sight.

"K-Kokichi! You lech!" Twogami thundered. "What the hell do you think you're doing?!"

Akane was unbothered by the prank and was continuing to scarf down food as if nothing had happened.

Teruteru fell over, twin trails of blood shooting from his nostrils. He quickly recovered and jumped back onto his feet. "Is this supposed to be my payment for all my cooking? Because I gladly accept!"

"Ah man, I was hoping that Meathead here would freak out or whatever so Fatyakuya could win this one!" Kokichi explained with a pout.

"You perverted little...!" Twogami growled, before looking back at Akane. With a frustrated groan, he asked, "Akane, can you please pull your skirt back down?"

Hifumi, on the other hand, inexplicably had a sketch pad and pencil in his hands, drawing furiously as he murmured to himself. "This is the perfect inspiration for that doujin I've been trying to make!"

Akane perked up before looking back and tugging her skirt down. "Huh, guess a gust a wind blew it up."

"That's your only reaction?" Teruteru noted as he wiped his nose.

"Alright, this is lame then. This is what I get for trying to be a team player," Kokichi muttered as he interlaced his fingers behind his head.

"You...!" Twogami stopped eating entirely and focused an intense glare upon Kokichi. He stood up swiftly and abruptly, his feet marching thunderously toward the Supreme Leader. "Get over here, Kokichi! I will make you apologize to Akane if it's the last thing I do!"

"Whelp, looks like it's time to be hitting the old dusty trail," Kokichi mused as he scurried out of the room.

"I don't think you'll have any luck getting him to act civil," Teruteru remarked.

"Hey, wait! Don't run off!" Akane barked. "I wanted to win, but I wanted to win fairly! Not because everyone else ran off!" She started to run after Twogami. "Get back here! I want a rematch where I beat your ass properly!"

Teruteru sighed looking over the dirty dishes piled around the table. "Well that will have to wait for another day. I still need to get dinner ready for everyone else. On top of dealing with this mess."

"Well I'm sure Miss Tojo will be here soon to take care of it," Hifumi said as he continued rubbing his stomach.

"Oh she would, but this whole thing was my idea so I'd rather be the one to deal with it," Teruteru answered before turning to start taking care of the mess.

"Oh, I can help you. I wasn't able to eat anything but I wouldn't mind giving a hand!" Keebo explained. With a nod the Robot began gathering dishes and following after the Cook.

* * *

**6:50 PM, Day Eleven**

**First Floor**

**Cafeteria**

Kyoko sighed as she set down her napkin. She looked to her side, where the other Ultimate Detective was sitting. The girl carefully looked over his pensive expression. "Shuichi, are you doing alright? I know we have a lot to be worried over, but what's bothering you right now?"

"Hm? Oh, well..." Shuichi looked up at her, broken away from his thoughts as he stammered. He sighed after a moment, and admitted, "It's just...I guess I can't help but keep thinking over your motive. If Monokuma was being truthful...well, the fact we have two serial killers among us is a rather distressing thought."

"Unfortunately I think the mastermind is telling the truth. It's definitely a problem though. We will have to be careful if we want to try following up on it," Kyoko explained with a small frown.

"You're right. We don't want to have this going public yet. That'll only increase everyone's paranoia, not to mention tip the killers off that we know about them," Shuichi agreed with a reluctant grimace. "...Do you have any best guesses as to who they could be? I have to admit, I have a hard time imagining any of our classmates being a serial killer."

Kyoko pressed her fist against her chin in thought for a moment before shaking her head. "It's hard to say. Serial killers in general are tough to detect without knowing the exact patterns they follow. Knowing there are two of them who could operate completely differently, but no other clues, makes finding them all the harder."

"So, there are a pair of serial killers wandering around," Maki casually butted in, catching both detectives off guard. She and Kaito had entered the cafeteria, and preoccupied as they were, they hadn't noticed them until they were within earshot. "And when were you going to tell the rest of us about that?"

"That's the issue, as Shuichi had just said, if we aren't careful with that kind of information it could cause more problems than it solves," Kyoko explained as she locked eyes with the other girl.

Kaito scratched his chin as he looked around the small group. "That does make sense... but would it really be so bad to tell everyone?"

"Kaito, I understand where you're coming from, but we don't have a lot to tell them, honestly. We don't even have any clues as to who the serial killers might be. If we tell everyone, we'll just be adding in a new layer of paranoia, and maybe even start a witch hunt about who the serial killers are," Shuichi replied, shaking his head.

"Dammit, I don't want to think about that. We've already lost people because of that stupid bear pushing people's buttons... making them paranoid. But we can't give up working together, y'know?" Kaito countered as his hand tightened.

Kyoko shook her head as she looked away from Maki towards the Astronaut. "We aren't saying we're going to give up. It's because of the other cases that we want to make sure this is handled correctly."

"Annoying as it is...they have a point. Besides, you're far too optimistic about all of this," Maki declared, crossing her arms as she glanced over at the Astronaut. "Any pretense of working together fell apart when Kaede killed Makoto. If not even before then."

Shuichi winced at that. "That's a bit harsh. Some...mistakes have been made along the way, but cooperation is still our best goal here. We can only beat Monokuma and the Mastermind if we don't let him needlessly divide us."

"But again, that is easier said than done. Trust is easy to lose and hard to gain. And as long as the mastermind has more motives the chances of murders occurring will always be high," Kyoko explained.

A frustrated growl left Kaito as he grabbed onto the side of his head. "If you keep focusing on how hard it will be of course it'll look impossible! But we have to keep fighting! Maybe you can make sure all of the leaders are on the same page?"

"That...might not be a bad idea," Shuichi admitted with a thoughtful nod. "Of course, we run the risk of outing what we know to one of the killers, if indeed one of the leaders is a serial killer. Or...they might let that information slip inadvertently later on. Still, it's worth considering..."

"Yes, no matter what we choose there are risks, but I think that would be true in this game regardless. For now I am going to ask that you two be very careful with this information while we figure out the best way forward," Kyoko stated as she slowly looked between the group.

Kaito let out a defeated sigh. "Yeah yeah... I don't like it but I do trust you two on this..."

"Thanks, Kaito. We do appreciate it.. I think this is for the best," Shuichi said with a smile.

"I suppose we'll see. I don't wanna make any enemies, so I'm not gonna go spreading this around," Maki aloofly replied. "I just hope you tread carefully here. A lot of people won't be happy if and when they find out you kept this information hidden from them."

* * *

**7:25 PM, Day Eleven**

**Second Floor**

**Pool**

Rantaro sighed peacefully as he sat, idly kicked his feet through the surface of the water. The Adventure smirked while watching Aoi excitedly dart across the ends of the pool from the sideline. "Heh, you just don't get tired once you're in the water, do you honey?"

The Ultimate Swimmer was secretly grateful to be submerged constantly while making laps. It made it easier to hide her embarrassment from those little pet names. Weren't those meant for couples? Come to think of it...were they a couple now? She puffed a few bubbles in the form of a snort before mustering an enthusiastic smile towards the boy. ''You betcha! I feel like a mermaid finally back where I should be. Besides I gotta burn all those calories I've been packing away. I won't be much of an ultimate swimmer if I end up as big as a whale!"

"I don't know about that, people love to watch whales swimming around. They're very majestic looking after all," the green-haired boy mused. "Either way, don't go crazy. I know swimmers eat a lot so they have energy to burn but, we basically rushed here as soon as you finished."

Hina stopped in the deep end before playfully sticking out her tongue. "Sheesh, you worry too much. That sort of thing rarely happens. There's no way something like a little cramp is gonna.." she stopped mid sentence as she visibly winced as she felt a sharp cramp in the back of her right leg. It took only a moment of uncertainty, before her arms began flailing. A sudden sense of panic overcoming her years of experience as a swimmer. She was certain she recognized the same look of fear on Rantaro's face before she disappeared beneath the surface. The scream she tried to force instead was met with a deep inhale of water, before that began to give way to blackness as she felt her consciousness fading into oblivion...

"Hina!" the boy called out as he quickly hopped off the edge and raced towards where the girl had dropped out of sight. Taking a sharp breath he plunged below. Chlorine stung at his eyes, but powered through it so he could look for the Swimmer. As soon as his arms were wrapped around her, his eyes slammed shut from the pain.

In a matter of minutes he had pulled the girl onto up and out of the water. With his own mind starting to panic and worry he shakily pressed his hands on to the girl's chest. "Come on... stay with me," he muttered while leaning down to try out mouth to mouth, before returning to chest compression

Several tense moments passed before suddenly the boy was met with a sharp cough and then intake of breath. Bright blue eyes met vivid green as their faces lingered only centimeters from one another. "R-Rantaro...I..I'm sorry." Asahina said in a surprisingly vulnerable tone.

Rantaro sighed in relief as the knot in his stomach opened up. He leaned down, letting his forehead rest against hers as the Adventurer recovered his breath. "Shh, it's okay Hina... It's okay."

The Swimmer felt her toes curl for a moment as she pushed aside a different sensation in her own stomach, one involving quite a few butterflies. She curled her arms around him almost possessively as she felt her lower lip tremble slightly. "S-Some Ultimate Swimmer huh? I just gave you plenty of material for all sorts of jokes. Guess I'd deserve whatever yo-"

Rantaro's lips smashed against the girl's for a long moment before he reluctantly broke away. Moving to sit beside her, leaning back, still trying to catch his breath, his eyes still slightly stinging. "Don't make me have to do that again... I think my heart sank all the way into my gut..."

Aoi sat up for a moment without saying anything as she touched her lips with a bashful yet warm expression. She scooted a bit closer before resting her damp head on the boy's shoulder. "You don't have to tell me twice, but I've gotta say...you were so cool. Like a real action hero or something," she quietly chuckled. "Uh but I guess I have to take cramps more seriously from now on. Maybe we can practice CPR or something to pass the time in the future. That sounds like a good use of time don't ya think?"

"Heh, of course," Rantaro said as an arm wrapped around the girl. "But seriously, Hina, are you okay?"

The girl puffed out her cheeks a bit in response. "Y-Yeah, my throat is sort of sore and my chest hurts, but I'm okay. I think my pride hurts more than anything. Promise you won't tell anyone about this? It's just so embarrassing..."

Rantaro chuckled and leaned over, planting a kiss on the Swimmer's forehead. "Your secret's safe with me."

* * *

**8:07 PM, Day Eleven**

**First Floor**

**Girls' Dormitory**

Celeste cracked a smile as Tsumugi reentered her bedroom, holding a tray. On the tray sat two cups of tea and a plate of shortbread cookies. "Thank you, Tsumugi darling. I don't know what I would without you."

"It's no trouble, Celeste! I don't mind at all!" Tsumugi happily replied, before setting down the tray. She proceeded to pour a cup of tea for the Gambler, humming to herself as she served her lover.

"Still, with how much you help me out, I feel bad that I don't have any way to pay you back," Celeste mused. She reached for a cookie before taking a small bite out of it. "If Teruteru made these, then I'll have to give my regards in the morning."

"Well, there are plenty of ways you could pay me back," Tsumugi mused, offering Celeste a flirtatious smile. "I guess we'll have to get imaginative about it, won't we?"

Celeste chuckled, her smile turning into a smirk. "Eager girl, aren't we now?" She set the teacup down and grabbed Tsumugi by the tie, prepared to begin their fun a bit early, when a knock resounded through the room. "Hmm, he's here earlier than expected." She released Tsumugi's tie and cleared her throat. "It's open!"

After a few moments the door slowly opened until Kazuichi could just barely be seen peeking in. "Uhh... Hey, Celeste... W-Why did you want to talk to me?"

"Huh?" Tsumugi blinked rapidly, staring at Kazuichi in surprise as he walked on in. "K-Kazuichi, I didn't expect to see you here..."

"I invited him here, darling," Celeste stated, placing a hand on Tsumugi's back. "Please, Kazuichi, shut the door and join us. We were about to have some tea."

The Mechanic awkwardly rubbed his arm before doing as the girl asked. He slowly sat down on the couch that the Gambler gestured for him. "Um... You said you had something to talk about that we couldn't have at dinner, what is it?"

Celeste took a sip from her cup before staring the Mechanic dead in the eyes. "To avoid beating around the bush, I'll just come out and ask it: Why did you lie for us to confirm our alibi? You had nothing to gain, and so much to lose if it was revealed so..." Another sip from the cup before setting it down on its saucer. "Why did you lie?"

"Lie?! I didn't lie! Well kind of.. I saw Tsumugi leave her room as I-I, uh... I came to the girl's dorm to try and talk to Sonia... see if she would take me back into her group but she never answered... So I was leaving and that's when I saw Tsumugi leave her room, so I kinda ran off around the corner so she wouldn't see me. And I heard her knock on a door and go in a room! Besides it was a trial and we were already going in circles with the whole alibi thing!" Kazuichi explained as he flinched in his seat.

"I'm not accusing you of anything, dear," Celeste reassured. She reached forward and gently grasped his hand. "I merely was curious and wanted to know."

"Um...thank you, I guess?" Tsumugi hesitantly spoke up, a puzzled edge to her tone. "But yeah...that doesn't really answer Celeste's question, I think. I mean, sure, we were going in circles with the alibi stuff, but...it was still kind of risky to exaggerate the truth like that, right?"

Kazuichi scratched the back of his head as he looked away. "Well I guess but I knew you went into someone's room, and not going after the other people. And since you said it was with Celeste it all works out, y'know?"

Celeste hummed, contemplating his explanation. "If that's the explanation you're giving, then I suppose that's the one I'll accept." She passed him a cookie. "Thank you for giving us that assistance, though, dear."

"Of course, it was no problem... And uh, congratulations I guess," the pink-haired boy said picking up the offered cookie. He looked between the two, with a small blush and shakily moved to stand up. "If that's all I can leave you two alone..."

"Y-Yeah, I think that's it, right? Right!" Tsumugi agreed immediately. "Well, let me see you out—!"

"Actually I had one more thing I wanted to discuss," Celeste interjected, barely raising her voice but commanding the attention of both Tsumugi and Kazuichi. She sipped at her tea before an impish smile appeared. "It involves repaying you for being so generous."

"R-Repay? I don't need anything like that," Kazuichi replied as he turned back to the Gambler. He worriedly looked from her, towards Tsumugi and the door until taking a gulp.

Celeste snickered. "What do you think I'm suggesting, Kazuichi dear?"

"Uh... I don't know, like money or something?" he said tugging down on his hat.

"Unfortunately I don't have anything like that here," Celeste stated. She stood up, setting her cup down once again, and walked over to the Mechanic. Kazuichi felt a shiver run down his spine with how the Gambler looked at him. "What I can offer you is a night with two very lovely ladies~"

"Uh, Celeste?" Tsumugi eyed her uncertainly, a conflicted expression falling over her face. "Are you seriously suggesting...I-I mean, it seems a little much, doesn't it?"

Celeste pulled her attention away from Kazuichi, whose face was now as pink as his hair, and turned her focus to the Cosplayer. "Tsumugi, darling, we should show our thanks to Kazuichi in some way. Besides," the Gambler grabbed Tsumugi's tie and pulled her down before whispering, "your queen wants to have fun with both her loyal subjects~"

Tsumugi's face was burning as brightly as Kazuichi's. Faced with Celeste's seductive gaze, she could only meekly nod in reply. "Okay, I-if you really wanna do...th-that..."

"What about you, Kazuichi dear?" Celeste inquired. She glanced back at the still blushing Mechanic with a smirk. "Would you care for a little fun?"

Kazuichi's jaw fell slack as the cookie dropped onto the floor. "I-I-I... Are you serious? L-Like this isn't some kind of drawn out prank?"

Celeste cocked her head to the side. "Why would it be?"

"I don't know this just seems like it's too good to be true, but..." the boy said as he trailed off. He shut his eyes and did his best to take a few deep breaths, though it hardly did anything to calm himself down.

"Well, dear, I think you should settle down and let your queen show you how serious she is." Celeste grabbed Kazuichi by the front of his jumpsuit, a playful smirk on her face. "Tsumugi, make certain the door is locked." After barking out the order, the Gambler slammed her lips against the flustered man before her.

* * *

**9:36 PM, Day Eleven**

**Second Floor**

**Library Archive**

Korekiyo let out a soft hum as he made his way into the small cramped room. His eyes quickly traced around the area before stopping on the only other person already here. "Oh my, I didn't think I would come across anyone here at this hour. Could it be we are of the same mind about this place?"

Byakuya glanced briefly at the Anthropologist, before giving a small scoff. "I highly doubt that, but believe what you will. Hn, I suppose I should consider myself lucky it's just you, and not someone else. I half expected it to be that vile, loathsome girl who walked in instead of you."

"Well I can't say I have ever been the preferred person to run into. Usually people are... let's say uncomfortable to be around me. But something tells me that you are generally unhappy to see another human anyway," Korekiyo mused. He shut the door and walked towards one of the overstuffed shelves. He slowly began tracing a covered finger as he looked through each book.

A wry smirk twitched at Byakuya's lips, and he briefly observed Korekiyo for a moment before he went back through his own reading, flipping through a black book that contained some rather intriguing intelligence reports. "So then, I suppose you saw the value in this room and its contents as well?"

The Anthropologist side eyed the blond briefly before giving a soft chuckle. "Kekeke, but of course. A place such as Hope's Peak is sure to be sitting on quite a few dark little secrets. Though if I'm being honest I would have expected such sensitive pieces of information to be better hidden away."

"For all we know, Monokuma could have put it on display like this purposefully," Byakuya theorized as he adjusted his glasses. "It would not surprise me one bit. Behind his sheer malice and cartoonish buffoonery, there resides a dark intelligence within Monokuma. Or perhaps more appropriately, the Mastermind operating that bear."

"Quite, they seem to have no problem making a spectacle of life and death, so who cares if a few other dirty little secrets are dragged into the light," Korekiyo added with a nod. He finally stopped his search and began pulling out a large black book of his own, the word 'Genocider Case Files' clearly printed on its face. "Speaking of making a spectacle of death..."

Byakuya turned, his eyes catching the title of the book. A sneer stretched across his face, and he shook his head in disgust. "Yes, I've heard much about this Genocider. He's made quite the name for himself, hasn't he? Quite a few in the media are calling him Japan's Jack the Ripper. Not a remotely accurate comparison, of course, but I expect nothing less from such insipid talking heads."

"Yes that is true, but it is simply human nature. Someone who upsets their status quo is sure to get all the attention it can. Serial killers seem to have the most captivating effect as well. People so obsessed with pulling apart their strange little ideology and doing their best to understand," Korekiyo replied, opening the book wide.

"Hmph, far too much emphasis is put into deciphering the minds of such madmen. Besides, it's not as if such prolific and public serial killers are the norm. The truly successful ones are the killers we never even hear about, and are never caught," Byakuya mused.

Korekiyo continued slowly studying each page, carefully making his way through the file. "Yes, well, as for Genocider... it would seem the officials are keeping some interesting details out of the public eye. Trying to prevent copycats so they can focus on the real deal, perhaps?"

"No doubt. It's a fairly standard procedure," Byakuya replied. Glancing at the book again, he asked, "and just what are they hiding about Genocider?"

"Well, most people are aware of the victims all being male, and that the word 'BLOOD LUST' is inscribed nearby in their blood. However, what is being hidden is that the murder weapon is very much present at the crime scene. Uniquely made scissors are impaled into the wrists to keep the victim hung up in crucifix!" the Anthropologist happily explained.

"I see," he noted with an arched eyebrow. "A fact like that makes me wonder if perhaps there isn't some sort of religious motivation to the attack. Then again, the crucifixion of Genocider's victims may be a result of some other twisted facet of his methodology."

The Anthropologist turned another page and let out a satisfied hum. "That could be true or not, I suppose only Genocider themself can answer that. However, if you are up for speculation, the file here has a rather enticing idea... Given the usual time that the murders occur, the officials have begun perusing the idea that they are a student. With most attacks happening only on the weekends or holidays where school is out."

"Now that is intriguing," Byakuya murmured. "Very intriguing indeed. I can see why the investigators would want to keep that theory a secret."

"Indeed," Korekiyo said as he gently closed the file. "I believe that I will be spending the night here, perusing this fine collection. And before the cafeteria closes I think I will be getting some coffee to help keep myself awake. Tell me Byakuya, would you like for me to bring you something as well, or will you be moving on?"

"If you are getting something, I suppose I wouldn't mind a drink as well," Byakuya allowed. "I intended to peruse this collection myself. I'm curious to see what other secrets lie in wait amongst these books."

* * *

**10:42 PM, Day Eleven**

**First Floor**

**Locker Room**

"Good! You're finally here!" Miu exclaimed with a wide grin as Chihiro met her outside of the locker room. She looked around suspiciously, nodding to herself a moment later once she was satisfied that they were well and truly alone. "Come on, Chihiro. Let's go inside: we should have plenty of privacy there. And this time of night, won't be anyone around to interrupt us!"

"But should we really be going out though? I know the curfew isn't a real part of the rules of the game but..." Chihiro muttered as he nervously looked around the area.

"Eh, it'll be fine! Besides, this ain't the talk we should have with others around," Miu evasively replied. She reached over, tugging on his sleeve as she urged him forward into the locker room. "Come on, come on! We haven't got all night!"

The Programmer sighed as he reluctantly walked behind the girl. Once the two were inside, Chihiro's eyes widened. "Wait, Miu... When you say 'others' are you talking about the mastermind? The others said this room doesn't have a camera, so it's safe, right?"

"That's right! For all intents and purposes, this place is sealed up tighter than a nun's cooch!" Miu crudely declared, before giving a triumphant laugh. "We could get away with just about anything in here! Don't let that give you any ideas though, short stack! Even if I am a gorgeous bombshell, we have more important stuff to be doing right now!"

"Huh? No, I would never think something like that!" Chihiro countered as he flushed. "Never mind that stuff... What kind of important stuff do you want to talk about, Miu?"

"Well..." Miu's face grew surprisingly serious, and she leaned against a row of lockers as she crossed her arms and stared at Chihiro. "I was thinking, and...well. How long do you intend to...you know? Keep this a secret. I mean, you don't want to go through this entire thing pretending to be a girl, right?"

The boy's breath caught into his throat for a moment, thrown off guard by the question. "Oh... I... I don't want to, no. I..."

"What? Come on, it ain't healthy n' shit to keep this stuff hidden. So what's the holdup? I mean, none of us will think bad about you for keeping a secret like this. Except maybe Kokichi, but who gives a fuck what that loser thinks?" Miu argued.

"That's easy to say, but that hasn't really been my experience... People treating me so terribly for being so weak. To only leave me alone, or even being nice to me if they didn't know," Chihiro argued. He frowned when he felt small tears starting to well up already.

Miu cringed at the sight of his budding tears, nervously looking away in response. "H-Hey, no need to get so upset! And...sure, people may have been shitheads to you before, but what did they know? You're the Ultimate Fucking Programmer, and you shouldn't forget that! You're a lot cooler and smarter than any of the uptight skanks who bullied you in the past! I-I mean, just because you dress a certain way, or talk like you wanna, doesn't mean any virgin prude can talk to you like...uh..."

Miu blinked rapidly, shaking her head as she lost steam. "Uh, I mean, look...Rantaro and Junko understood, right? A-And I didn't make a big deal of it! So I don't see why the others would either!"

"That... That's true... All of you have been so nice to me," Chihiro added. His frown flattened out before lightly pulling into a smile. "I-It probably probably wouldn't be like before..."

"Exactly!" Miu readily agreed. She reached over, lightly patting Chihiro's shoulder as she added, "Besides Cuckichi, I don't see anyone making fun of you for this at all! So that's why I think you should start planning on when you wanna tell everyone."

The boy sighed as he looked down at Miu's hand. "Well, I'm not even worried about Kokichi... Er, that's not completely true, but I'm more scared about Tenko... Something tells me her reaction won't be as nice as you guys were."

"Eh...yeah, no, that's fair," the Inventor reluctantly agreed with a grimace. She rubbed the back of her head awkwardly, unsure of how to counter that issue. "Well… fuck what she thinks! That's only one other person here! And most of 'em aren't like that skank!"

"But if so many people are more accepting maybe she won't do anything too bad?" Chihiro shook his head, giving a sigh before looking back up towards the Inventor. "Either way, you're right, Miu. I think I need to talk to everyone... eventually..."

"Well, it's down to you when you do it. I just think it's better to do it sooner than later. Like ripping a band-aid off! Or a condom!" Miu stated with a bright smile.

Chihiro's hands pulled into fist as he gave a sharp nod. "Yeah. I don't know if I would be able to do it immediately, but I think sooner would be better! I-I... I want to do it... do it before Monokuma can use it against me!"

"That's the spirit!" she cheered, reaching over to give the Programmer an enthusiastic pat on the back.

A second later, a mischievous gleam sparkled in Miu's eyes, and a smug smile flashed over her lips. With a teasing tone she declared, "Why don't we celebrate? Maybe you, me, and some alone time in the steam room, huh? But you could stand to work up a sweat, ahahaha!"

The boy gasped and his face started burning brightly. "W-What? Are you really sure you want to do something like that, Miu?"

"Would I ask if I didn't want to? Besides, I'm sure you could use the fodder for your spank-bank!" she teased, her smile growing wider as she leaned down, putting herself face to face with the Programmer.

"I... uh," Chihiro sputtered out. His face continued turning a deep shade, while the boy tried to form a reply. "W-Well... If you really want to, with me... I want to, too!"

"H-Huh?" Miu stuttered, taken aback. Her eyes widened in disbelief, her own face flushing horribly as Chihiro's acceptance filtered through her mind. She hadn't actually expected him to say yes! Shit, fuck, shit! What should she do now?!

"I-I mean, d-damn, you've got some balls, Chihiro!" she fumbled, trying desperately to recover from her embarrassment. "Th-then, um, ah, we're doing it! We're going into the sauna...together! S-So don't even think about chickening out like some cock-shy virgin or something!"

"Heh." Chihiro quickly reached out to cover his mouth to suppress his giggling. "Miu, we don't have to do this if you aren't comfortable... I can't say the idea isn't making me nervous. But I do want to, and even if not... I want to spend more time with you!"

If it was possible, Miu's blush became even worse at Chihiro's bold words. "I-I'm not uncomfortable at all! I-I want to do this, all right! And you'd better not back d-down either, cocksucker, because we are doing this! S-So go get undressed and get a towel on, Fujisucky! We're going into the sauna together! But… y'know to be clear I don't really want to do… that, o-okay?"

"Ahh! Y-yes, I understand!" Chihiro squeaked out as he darted to another part of the locker room. Just before turning out of view, he looked back. "Miu... thank you for talking to me, it... it means the world to me..."

Miu turned away, fiddling with a lock of her hair bashfully as she squirmed in place. "D-Don't get all sappy on me, now! But...um...y-you're welcome, Chihiro. H-H-Happy to help..."

* * *

**7:06 AM, Day Twelve**

**First Floor**

**Gym**

A loud stomp resonated as Sakura landed at the place the Ultimate Soldier had just been standing. The larger girl quickly turned to face Mukuro and raised her arms to prepare to attack again. "That was a very good dodge, but we are still getting started."

Mukuro smirked in response and simply motioned for Sakura to come at her. The Martial Artist complied, swinging a large fist that Mukuro dodged under. She lashed out with a foot, just clipping Sakura's side as she twisted out of the way. After that, Mukuro jumped backwards, eyeing her opponent with a respectful, cautious look.

Sakura kicked off the ground, quickly covering the ground and launching a kick. Mukuro took this chance as she dodged to the side, only for her own foot to glance off the Martial Artist's toned muscles. Sakura didn't react, only tightening her fist and punching out, connecting with the Soldier's stomach.

Mukuro gagged from the force of the blow, stumbling backwards as she tried to recover. She put some more distance between the two of them, wincing as she rubbed at her stomach. "You sure do hit hard, Sakura. And you're pretty talented, too: it's not often somebody can pierce through my guard like that."

"Thank you, I'm sure that is because of how deadly your training must have been compared to mine. Martial arts dojos are certainly not the same as the battlefield a soldier would receive," Sakura explained with a nod. "However I suspect for you, hand to hand fighting wasn't the main focus."

"You would be right about that. As my Sargent liked to tell me, if I had to resort to hand-to-hand combat, the situation was indeed FUBAR'd. Ah, that is, 'Fucked up beyond all recognition'," Mukuro replied with a small chuckle. "Weapons, particularly guns, are of course my specialty. Nonetheless, though, Fenrir made sure all of its recruits were at least decent at hand to hand fighting."

Sakura cracked her knuckles, but let her stance relax. "That's understandable, guns and other weapons are more useful for a battlefield than martial arts. I imagine once Peko is recovered she would be better to help train against an armed opponent. I however was pitted against Olympians in wrestling and other forms of fighting since I was a child, so this kind of training is old hat for me. But don't take that to mean you aren't a worthy training partner"

Mukuro nodded lightly in response. "Don't worry, I don't take any offense. We simply excel in different ways of fighting. Peko might prove to be a better opponent for me, true, but I must say, I've enjoyed sparring with you all the same. There aren't many people here who can keep up with me, and even keep me on my toes."

"Agreed. Especially having someone around like Nekomaru is very rare. I need to keep up my strength, so I will be able to take on Kenshiro if I can escape this game," the Martial Artist added.

"Kenshiro? You mentioned him before, I think. He is your boyfriend, right?" Mukuro confirmed. "I confess, I haven't heard much about him; that is, if he travels in the same circles you do with martial artists, I haven't really heard of his exploits before. Is he truly as good a fighter as you?"

A frown formed as Sakura crossed her arms. "No, he is better. He is the one opponent I have never been able to defeat. And as long as that remains true... my title of 'Strongest Person in the World' feels hollow."

"Is that so?" Mukuro asked, intrigued. "Well, I might like to meet him myself when we get out of here. I wouldn't mind fighting him myself, if he can outmatch the Ultimate Martial Artist."

Sakura's eyes closed as a sigh left her. "As would I, however..."

"However?" Mukuro questioned with a raised brow. "Did something happen to Kenshiro?"

The taller girl was quiet for a few moments before she reached into skirt pocket. "Before I came here, Ken was admitted to the hospital with some illness. At the time it was unknown, though it may have been diagnosed since I've been here. He passed on the title to me. But I never beat him... I have not fully earned it. He promised once he recovered he would challenge me for the title, to make it official but..."

Sakura pulled out a folded piece of paper, and opened it up to reveal a photo of a slim man with white hair and tired eyes. "The motive... it's Ken, but... it would seem the illness isn't gone... he is still..." The Martial Artist's other hand tightened again as she looked away from Mukuro.

Mukuro's face fell, and after a few seconds she reached over to gently pat Sakura's shoulder. "I'm sorry to hear that, Sakura. It can't be easy knowing that, and knowing there's nothing you can do about it while stuck here. My own motive was...well, perhaps not directly comparable, but no less pleasant. If you want to talk about it, I'd be more than happy to listen."

"Yes... that would be nice. Forgive me, I've never been one to let my emotions show too freely, but that would mean a lot to me, Mukuro," Sakura explained as her fist loosened. She turned to face the Soldier again, her face was covered with a dour expression.

"You're very welcome, Sakura," the Soldier replied with a gentle smile. "Perhaps we should go somewhere else to talk in private, then? Maybe your room?"

Sakura nodded after folding the paper again and putting it away. "That sounds good. Let's stop by the warehouse and cafeteria along the way. Even if it wasn't a lot, I still would like to get some protein coffee after a training session."

* * *

**10:44 AM, Day Twelve**

**First Floor**

**Laundry Room**

Gonta set down another of the full laundry baskets in front of the Ultimate Maid. "Thank you for helping, Kirumi! Gonta think you are best to teach Gonta how to be gentleman! But Gonta doesn't want to be burden. You seem busy," the Entomologist explained as he eyed the piles of clothing,

"It is no trouble at all Gonta, don't worry yourself," Kirumi smoothly replied, offering him a gentle smile as she set about putting clothes away into one of the washers. "I'm more than able to multi-task, and besides, I could hardly refuse to teach you when you asked me earlier."

"Oh okay!" Gonta said beaming with a smile. "Oh, should Gonta help with laundry? That feels like what gentleman would do."

"If you'd like," Kirumi demurred. "Perhaps I should teach you how to properly fold the dry clothes?"

"If Kirumi think it will help Gonta, Gonta wants to try!" the large boy happily replied. The boy silently watched as the Maid demonstrated her technique. After watching it a few times, the boy reached out and lifted up a freshly cleaned shirt. As soon as the Entomologist began trying repeat the process, a bra fell out in front of the table. Gonta blushed as he looked from the underwear back towards Kirumi. "Ahh, Gonta didn't mean to do anything naughty!"

Kirumi's lips twitched as she hid a smile. Instead she simply shook her head and lightly patted Gonta's arm. "There's no need to apologize, Gonta. You did nothing wrong. Just pick it up and put it back with the rest."

Gonta nodded tentatively as he looked back over the bra. "Okay, if Kirumi thinks it's alright. Gonta thought it wasn't good for gentleman to touch... ugh..."

"It's fine, Gonta. It's underwear, and besides, I know you don't mean any harm by it," Kirumi assured. Before she could say anything further, however, the door to the laundry room burst open.

"Master Byakuya, I—oh, wait, he's not here," Syo frowned, looking about the room in disappointment. "Oh well! Hmm, maybe while I'm here, I can take some of Master's clothes!"

"Toko?!" Gonta remarked as he turned towards the girl. The boy blushed again when he realized he was currently holding up the bra again. "Wait, Gonta isn't doing what it look like!"

"What what what?" Syo questioned, tilting her head as she studied Gonta. She gave a wide grin thereafter, and cackled again. "Ha! Looks like Big and Dumb here is more of a pervert than I thought! Hahaha!"

"Toko! That is uncalled for!" Kirumi bristled with a stern glare. "Gonta was doing no such thing. He was simply helping me with the laundry."

The Entomologist set down the underwear, taking a calming breath. "Yes, Gonta just wants to help! Like gentleman should!"

"Oh? You sure it's only that? Because it seems like Kirumi is using you for free labor!" Syo decried, letting out yet another shriek of laughter. "Hahaha, not that I blame her! Bet a dumb ox like him makes everything so much easier!"

"That is not the case whatsoever!" Kirumi firmly denied, her eyes hardening as she crossed her arms. If looks could kill, the one she bore into Toko certainly would have ended her in an instant.

"No! Kirumi is good teacher! Gonta trust her to help make Gonta true gentleman!" the boy countered. "Gonta glad to help her if that what it takes!"

"Oh ho?" Syo questioned, looking rather surprised by Gonta's vehemence.

"...Thank you, Gonta," Kirumi stated, a small smile on her lips. She took a calming breath and fixed Toko with another stern stare. "Unless you've come here to do some laundry, then I think it is time you leave. Gonta and I have some work to do. Isn't that right?"

"Yes. Oh! Gonta has idea! Maybe instead, would Toko like to join in? Maybe Byakuya would appreciate you helping others?" Gonta said, turning back to the Writer with a smile.

Syo's smile turned mischievous again as she started scanning the clothing piles. "Hmmm...maybe I could help, in fact why don't I—!"

"For the last time, you cannot 'launder' Byakuya's clothes," the maid instantly dismissed.

"Then I'm outta here! Besides, I got better things to do, like find my beloved Byakuya! Hahaha!" Syo declared, before turning around and making a swift exit.

Gonta's brow furrowed for a moment until he turned back towards the Maid. "Kirumi... did Gonta do bad to try to invite Toko?"

"Not at all, Gonta. It was the polite thing to do. Although, Toko was acting quite strange, even for her..." Kirumi mused with a puzzled frown.

"Regardless," she went on, and her features softened into a smile. "You did the right thing. In fact...I think you're far closer to being a true gentleman than you think."

* * *

**11:18 AM, Day Twelve**

**Second Floor**

**Library**

Yasuhiro let out a low whistle as he looked over the collection of books building on the table. He scratched his chin as he leaned back in his chair. "Jeez, you guys are really sorting through this place. I never really cared that much about this kind stuff but you guys are on fire! But maybe you both should relax a little? I think it would take me forever to read all this."

"Nonsense! There's no need to relax, especially when there this place is full of bountiful tomes of power!" Gundham rebutted, waving a book in Yasuhiro's direction. According to the title along the spine of the book, it was called, The Adventures of Hamtaro, Hamster Genius.

Sonia giggled as she plucked a book off the shelf for herself. "Besides, for me this is relaxing! I love learning about different cultures; and since I'm in Japan, I might as well learn about it!" A sheepish smile appeared on her face as she grabbed a book entitled Helter Skelter. "Plus, I wanted to read up on some more occult stuff."

Visible sweat started to form on the Clairvoyant's brow as he looked towards the Princess. "Uhh... I don't know if you should go looking into that stuff... Not that it's actually real or anything, for serious!"

"Hmm...I might agree. There are far more books befitting such a Dark Queen," Gundham murmured, before pulling out a book from the stack he'd already laid out for himself. He proceeded to hand Sonia a book about famous dogs and other canines throughout history, before confidently proclaiming, "Would not a tome regarding beasts of fur and fangs be more entertaining?"

"Well, while I suppose it might be nice to learn about different dogs," Sonia responded, adding it to her own stack. "I think I will still keep up on my personal interests, though." The Princess's head tilted down as a frown crossed her delicate features. "Besides, if a copycat for one of these killers ever arises I might be able to be useful."

"Aw man please don't remind me about this crazy game... that is the last thing I need to think about right now," Yasuhiro admitted as he crossed his arms.

"In that case...why not regale us with some of your exploits!" Gundham suggested with a boisterous grin. "With a talent such as thine, surely you've some interesting tales to tell!"

"Well, I don't know about all that. Most of my readings are kinda personal to my clients, y'know? Things that don't mean too much to me but more to them..." Yasuhiro explained as he looked away nervously.

"Well, maybe you could give me a reading?" Sonia requested. Her smile reappeared as she sat down in one of the chairs. "I would like to know what's in store for my future."

"Hmm alright, I think I can give it a try. See if anything speaks out to me. Y'know this isn't my first time doing readings for royalty either! Hell since you're our leader I'll even cut my usual fee! Ah we can worry about those details later," Yasuhiro explained while reaching into his coat for his tarot deck.

Sonia's smile grew as she clapped her hands together. "This is going to be so much fun!" She glanced over at Gundham, her smile becoming softer. "Don't you agree, Gundham?"

"Indeed! I'm interested to see what the spirits will say to him," Gundham agreed, arms crossed as he leaned back in his chair. "It would be most intriguing to see you communicate with the dark forces of the netherworld!"

"Hey hey man, relax it doesn't really go all evil and junk... Sometimes I draw some cards, or I'll hear a specific message," the Clairvoyant said setting down his deck. "And since I haven't heard anything specific for our Princess, we'll just have to try divining our own signs, sound good?"

"It sounds very good!" Sonia cheered. She kept a watchful eye on the deck as Yasuhiro began to shuffle the cards.

"Now I'm not the end all be all when it comes to these cards but I know my way around them! Why don't you tell me how many to pull? Take fate into your own hands!" Yasuhiro added as he ran a finger down the side of the deck. "So pick a number between two and let's say ugh, six?"

Sonia tapped her chin for a moment before saying, "Let's try...two."

"Hm, are you sure about this?" Gundham spoke up, giving Yasuhiro a skeptical stare. "I do not want to ruin thine good mood, queen of darkness, but the last time Hiro gave a reading the message was...rather ominous."

Yasuhiro scratched his cheek awkwardly. "Well... yeah that's true... But that doesn't mean this one will end up like it! Besides, since Sonia picked a two card spread the reading will work differently than Byakuya's!"

Sonia tilted her head to the side, eyebrows raised. "Really? How so? Is it more relationship-based than future-based?"

"No it's still future based, kinda," the Clairvoyant explained as he gave the deck on final shuffle. "Well, I guess it might be relationship based? The two card spread is all about a cause and effect. Like the first could be about a problem you're facing or a goal you want to pursue. Then the second is either like the solution or a hint to achieve something. It really depends on the cards themselves, does that make sense?"

"I suppose it does," Sonia muttered, still looking a bit confused. However, amongst the confusion was an intrigued smile. "Well, what are we waiting for? Let us see what the future has to offer!"

"That's what I'm talking about!" Yasuhiro mused as he lifted the top card and placed it still turned down in front of the Princess. He then pulled the second one and laid it down across the bottom of the other. "Okay, the bottom one will be the situation and the other being the challenge to it. So now we will see how they interact."

Once he had gotten a nod from Sonia, he reached forward and slid out the first card. After a beat, he turned it over and facing the blonde, was an upside down card. On it was the moon with a feminine face, looking towards the ground with a dog and a wolf looking back and a river between them.

"The Moon, in reverse! Oh thank God! It's all about breaking free of fear and anxiety! That has to be the goal we want, right?" Yasuhiro excitedly explained with a wide smile.

Sonia's eyes widened. "That's amazing! Maybe it means we break out of here?!"

"We can only hope!" Gundham agreed vigorously.

"Alright, so now we need to find out what the hint is for achieving this goal!" the other boy added as he placed his hand onto the other card. He flipped it over so it was laying across the original card. The card showed a large chalice in the center of the frame. Five streams of water overflowed from it as a hand coming from the clouds held it aloft. A dove was perched on the rim, seeming to be dropping an object into it.

Yasuhiro paused for a moment as he considered the card. He smiled as he seemed to finally recognize it. "The Ace of Cups! It represents love in many forms. Maybe finding a new hobby to be passionate about, helping others or in a more simple meaning, finding a new relationship."

Sonia's smile faltered for a moment a blush spread across her cheeks. However, despite the blush on her face, she cleared her throat and perked herself up. "Oh, well, that'll be interesting to figure out." She glanced down at the ground. "It probably means we just need to keep working together and getting along with everyone."

Yasuhiro chuckled as he started putting the cards away. "Yeah, something like that. Keep your eyes and I guess, heart open for whatever comes, y'know?"

"I must say, this is already a marked improvement over your last reading," Gundham remarked, oblivious to Sonia's own embarrassment. "Do go on, Dread Mystic!"

"Uh, yes, please tell us more! Maybe read Gundham's future!" Sonia encouraged, her smile returning with a full force.

"Sure thing your highness, let's see what kind of destiny waits for mister tall, dark and spooky!" Yasuhiro added.

* * *

**11:53 AM, Day Twelve**

**First Floor**

**Warehouse**

Mahiru idly browsed the warehouse, her brow furrowed as she walked through the long stacks of assorted equipment and items. She'd been hoping to find some camera equipment here, but alas, she hadn't had any luck thus far. Still, she was determined to check out the entire place, if nothing else. Maybe she had missed something.

Her search came to a pause, however, as she caught sight of someone else toward the back of the warehouse. Mahiru tilted her head quizzically, before calling out to the person in question. "Hey, Hiyoko. What are you doing here?"

The blonde jumped in shock. She quickly turned around but sighed once she locked eyes with Mahiru. "Oh... Big Sis, uh... I was getting a snack, that's all," the Dancer muttered looking away.

Mahiru raised an eyebrow at that. She studied Hiyoko for a moment, recalling what Hajime had said about her before. She certainly seemed as jumpy and secretive as he had described. Perhaps the situation had hit her especially hard since the last motive...

"Well, do you need any company?" the Photographer kindly offered. "I'm not doing much myself. Maybe we could spend some time together."

Hiyoko chewed on her lip for a moment before she took a deep breath. "I was just going to hang out in my room so that would be fine," she said with a shrug.

"Great!" Mahiru replied. "So, what kind of snacks are you looking for? The warehouse doesn't have a lot to offer, for snacks at least."

"Y'know, like fruit gummies... I don't have a lot left in my room, plus maybe see if they have something different," the tall blonde explained.

Mahiru nodded slightly at that. "I was never much of a fan of gummies myself, but I can see the appeal. Do you have a favorite kind or flavor of gummies?"

"I don't really have a favorite. Any candy works, because as long as it's sweet it's good with me. But that just makes sense, I'm such a sweet little treat on my own!" Hiyoko happily cheered. Her expression changed when she realized what she had said.

Mahiru giggled a little at that, offering Hiyoko an amused smile. Heedless of her slipup, she replied, "You're far from little, but I get what you mean."

She paused a moment later, however, her eyes straying over to the sash that tied Hiyoko's kimono together. Or should, at least: instead of a proper knot, she saw that the whole outfit was only barely kept together with some clothing pins.

"Aren't you too grown up not to know how to tie your own kimono?" Mahiru gently teased, even as she smiled. "Want me to tie that up for you? I imagine you'd feel better not having to rely on those pins to keep your kimono together."

Hiyoko visibly flinched as her face heated up in embarrassment. "G-Grown?!" the Dancer stuttered over the word before she raised a hand to cover her face. Her other hand however shot outward. It made contact with Mahiru's stomach and pushed the redhead back. Hiyoko's eyes snapped back as a loud crash sounded from the Photographer colliding into a shelf.

The blonde's breathing started rapidly increasing as her body froze momentarily. "M-Mahiru! I... I'm... oh no-" Was all she managed to mutter as she rushed out of the room. Tears formed as the Dancer tried to call out an apology, never getting it out in her panic.

Mahiru stumbled forwards, briefly stunned by Hiyoko's sudden shove. By the time she came to her senses, Hiyoko had already fled from sight.

"What..." Mahiru wondered, before shaking her head in dismay. "Was it something I said...?"

* * *

**12:20 PM, Day Twelve**

**First Floor**

**Gym**

"Nyeh, somehow I thought more people would show up..." Himiko commented, looking over at the trio before her with a blank, languid stare. "I guess there aren't a lot of fans of magic in this school after all. Nyeh, guess there's no helping it. Still..."

Her eyes drifted over to Taka, a skeptical tint to her otherwise placid and listless gaze. "Do you really wanna help out with this? You sure don't seem like a fan of magic..."

"Of course! Helping out a fellow classmate is something I take very seriously!" Taka responded as he looked down to the girl with a sharp glare. "As for most of the others, how many did you ask? You weren't very loud when you were asking at breakfast."

"I was loud enough," Himiko shrugged in response. She didn't look all that convinced by his words as well, that skeptical gleam in her eyes hardening as she stared at Taka. Finally, though, she glanced over to Junko and Ibuki. "And what about you two?"

Ibuki flashed the petite girl a bright smile. "I've never been behind the scenes for a magic show, so I wanted to see the fun shit behind the tricks!"

"And I got roped into making the costume," Junko stated. "So once we're done with the basic setup, I'm going to need to take some measurements."

"It's not tricks! It's magic!" Himiko heatedly interjected, pouting cutely at Ibuki as she crossed her arms. After a moment though she calmed down and glanced at Junko. "Nyeh, what kind of costume?"

Junko tapped her chin, thinking through the ideas currently running through her head. "Well, it honestly all depends on what you would like. I could go more traditional with a suit and a cape, or something with more Vegas vibes." She paused in her thoughts and looked back down at the petite magician. "What's the magic show for anyway? That could help me figure out a proper theme."

"You haven't heard yet?" Taka asked as he looked at Junko with a raised brow. When she didn't answer the boy sighed. "Apparently her and Angie have made plans to... get married."

"Okay, in that case, maybe some white or - Wait, what?!" Having caught on to what Kiyotaka had said, Junko stared at the mage with a bewildered look. "Himiko, are you serious?"

"She's as serious as a honey badger looking for food!" Ibuki interjected.

"Yup. Angie and I are getting married!" Himiko confirmed with a slight smirk, beaming at Junko as she spoke. "So I wanna put on a magic show for her and Atua."

"That's...That's one hell of a commitment, especially for someone you met less than two weeks ago," Junko stated, her bewilderment turning into concern.

"Agreed, I don't know if you should just jump into a decision like this so casually," Taka added. "But... you are my classmate so if you are sure you want to go through with it I will still try to help out to the best of my ability!"

"Nyeh, Angie and I love each other. And Atua. It's as simple as that," Himiko simply declared. The Ultimate Mage stared sternly at them all before falling back onto her usual, easy going stare. "So, thanks. If you really do wanna be supportive...well, I guess you can be my assistant, Taka. Hmmm, we're gonna need to get you a good costume, though..."

Ibuki let out a small hum. "Are you marrying Angie because this Atua told you to?"

"No!" Himiko vehemently denied, shaking her head as she outright glared at Ibuki. "That's not the case at all! When Angie said we should get married, I agreed right with her! Simple as that!"

"Hey, Himiko, it's okay," Junko reassured. "We only want to make certain you're doing this because you want to, okay? Last thing we need is for Angie to fuck you over because of a rushed marriage."

"Yes! We all need to be here together, so if this makes you happy, this all seems fine to me!" Kiyotaka added as he smiled down to the Magician.

"Good!" Himiko nodded happily, smiling once more as she did so. "On to other stuff! Like...Taka's costume. Hmmm, Junko, what do you think?"

Junko cracked a smirk, glancing up at Kiyotaka. "I'm thinking something pink and sparkly. He is the assistant after all, and they're usually decked out in glitter."

"Hmm, I've never worn something like that. However, if that's what is needed of me I'll do my best!" Taka confidently called out as he gave a deep bow.

"Hahaha! Yes! Wear that sparkly pink, Taka!" Ibuki cheered.

"Hooray!" Himiko cheered in turn, beaming widely as she grinned at Taka. "And my costume should match, of course! It's only fitting as a mage!"

* * *

**_44 Survivors remain…_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone I hope the new year has been going alright, or at least better than our participants here! As always a big thanks to the betas for helping get this one out!

**Author's Note:**

> *AN*  
> Crit Fail:  
> Here we are again. I must be a masochist with a side of sadism sprinkled in. This will be my third and final run on my Danganronpa series of stories. I'm doing a soft reboot of all of the fics that are in Legacy of Despair. We'll just call this new AU Legacy of Hope. You'll probably notice there are a lot of elements incorporated from ANH (Especially here in the prologue section). However, if you remember the jump from AND to ANH you'll remember that when I do rewrites that I tend to sprinkle some familiar scenes while creating butterfly effects with seemingly small changes here and there. My point is that this will not be a complete retelling of the same exact story as ANH. Some story beats might be similar but I promise you, this is a different story.


End file.
